L'Artiste
by Yoko-Yashiko Yoriko
Summary: Sur une affaire Reid doit se dévoiler. Le meurtrier vole des toiles et tue des personnes ensuite. Le BAU prépare une embuscade. L'équipe apprendra de nouvelles choses sur leur petit génie. Entre l'art et le crime, la douceur et la passion, Reid ne sait plus ou donner de la tête. La beauté à l'état pure aidera-t-elle Reid à trouver l'amour? Slash; Spencer/OC puis Spencer/Derek
1. Chapter 1

**L'Artiste.**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de esprit criminel ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.

 **Raiting:** M.

 **Pairing:** Spencer/OC au début pour devenir un Spencer/Derek par la suite.

 **Résumé:**

Un jour, sur une affaire Reid doit dévoiler un talent. Le meurtrier en séries vole des toiles et tue des personnes dans la même position que les oeuvres. Le BAU prépare une embuscade. L'artiste assassin la vole la toile et développe pour le peintre une obsession. Le BAU doit faire d'autres embuscades pour l'attraper et au fur et à mesure l'équipe apprend de plus en plus de chose sur leur petit génie. Ce dernier devra choisir s'il accepte l'accord du meurtrier pour arrêter de tuer. Après cette affaire, Reid quitte le BAU et part sans donner de nouvelle.

Un jour au milieu d'une affaire, Morgan voit un tableau de Reid. Il développe des sentiment pour lui et cherche à le retrouver. Reid a changé. Mais il sait que pour une affaire compliquer il doit réapparaître.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1:_**

* * *

Reid était une personne introvertie de part son enfance mais il avait trouvé dans l'équipe du Département d'Analyse du Comportement (BAU en anglais) une famille sur laquelle compter. Il y avait bien sûr de nombreuses choses qu'il se gardait d'avouer aux autres par peur ou par jeu. L'équipe le pensait vierge ou innocent selon leur propre mots parcequ'ils le croyaient asexué. C'était bien loin d'être le cas mais c'était un jeu pour lui qui découvrirait le premier qu'il n'était pas si innocent qu'ils le pensaient. Aaron avait gagné mais par pur plaisir également, il ne disait rien et riait avec Spencer. Il n'avait pas non plus avoué être homosexuel après tout, ne devraient-ils pas s'en être aperçu en tant que profilers. Et simplement parce que ce n'était pas important, Reid ne leur avait pas dit non plus qu'il peignait. Il avait vendu à l'occasion, enfin disons plutôt régulièrement, quelques peintures et en avait faite pour son ami Ethan, à la nouvelle Orléan et à Aaron pour décorer son appartement à Noël mais personne n'avait su que c'était lui qui avait peint ce grand paysage, il n'avait pas non plus démenti l'avoir acheté.

Reid avait donc pu garder une partie de sa vie privée intacte et ainsi avoir un refuge loin d'eux si quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux mais ça n'avait jamais été le cas. Alors il s'en servait pour échapper aux affaires... c'est pourquoi il gardait toujours dans sa valise ou sur lui un carnet de dessin.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Hotch venait de les appeler pour se retrouver en salle de réunion, ils avaient un cas et il devait se libérer rapidement pour partir. Alors Reid laissa son tableau comme il était, jeta ses pinceaux dans de l'eau et enleva son tablier. Il se précipita alors au bureau.

Lorsqu'il arriva, tout le monde était déjà là et Derek rit en le voyant.

 **-Quoi? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?**

 **-Oui, pretty boy. Une tache de peinture.**

Morgan s'approcha et avec son pouce enleva la tache de rouge sur le visage de Spencer.

 **-C'est que...**

 **-On sait, soit tu étais à une exposition assez fraiche soit tu es rentré dans un peintre qui t'a renversé de la peinture dessus. Encore heureux que tu ne sois pas couvert, beau gosse.**

 **-Je ne sais pas si c'est "heureux" qu'il ne soit pas recouvert de peinture mon apollon en chocolat. C'est un fantasme incroyablement sexy.**

Reid rougit à se commentaire mais ne répondit pas. Au contraire, il en profita pour ne pas révéler la façon dont il avait eu cette tache de peinture sur le visage.

 **-Bien les gamins, on arrête là, JJ, fait nous la présentation. Garcia, montre les photos.**

 **-Alors, nous avons un cas à la nouvelle Orléans. On le surnomme "L'Artiste". La police a besoin d'aide avec ce cas mais elle ne nous a pas appelé avant parce qu'avant, "L'Artiste" n'était qu'un voleur. À l'époque, ...**

 **-Cinq ans dans le dossier.**

 **-Oui, Reid. À l'époque, il était surnommé le "gentleman cambrioleur" d'après la chanson parcequ'il volait les tableaux des riches comme des pauvres mais laissait toujours un mot en français pour s'en excuser. Lorsque les tableaux étaient des faux, il les retournait à leur propriétaire en le leur signalant par un second mots.**

 **-"Je vous le rend, il ne m'est d'aucune valeur. Il vous fera une merveilleuse décoration de salon, hypocrites. Pour les riches. Et sa valeur sentimentale surpasse sa valeur marchande alors prenez en soin pour les pauvres.", c'était bien un gentleman. Par contre le dossier dit que les mots au moment des vols, eux étaient tous différents.**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis?**

 **-Et bien Emily, il tue. Il y a un an, il s'est mit à ne voler que des "nues" et depuis huit mois des nues uniquement masculins. Mais il a commencé à tuer depuis onze mois.**

 **-Un mois après le vol exclusif des "nues". Pourquoi ne nous appelle-t-il que maintenant?**

 **-Tu les connais, Morgan. Ils se croient tous capables de gérer.**

 **-Garcia, les photos.**

 **-Oui, patron! Alors chacun de ses meurtres est mit en scène. Que ce soit directement après le vol ou pendant celui-là, la mise en scène représente le tableau volé. Voici le premier tableau volé qui a conduit à un meurtre et maintenant, je me retourne et je vais regarder des images de petits chatons parceque c'est le corps de la victime.**

 **-On sait comment elle est morte?**

 **-Overdose. Mais je suis impressionné.**

 **-Pourquoi Reid?**

 **-Hotch, j'ai une mémoire éidétique donc je suis capable de le dire clairement, ce meurtre même pour un premier est trop parfait. La victime et le tableau sont identique en tout point. Même visage, même carrure, même ce qui l'entoure est reproduit à la perfection. Il ne manque aucun détails alors soit L'Artiste a une mémoire éidétique comme moi soit il connait les tableaux qu'il vol sur le bout des doigts avant de passer à l'acte. Et au vue du laps de temps entre les meurtres et les vols qui ne cesse de varier, il n'a pas le temps de les étudier à chaque fois mais doit en connaître quand même beaucoup dessus donc ce peut être les deux. Garcia, montre moi rapidement les autres photos.**

Elle les fit donc toutes défiler.

 **-Non. Il n'a pas une mémoire éidétique mais tout de même une bonne mémoire photographique et du talent.**

 **-D'où vient son obsession pour le nue? Une femme qui l'aurait rejeté?**

 **-Non, il n'aurait pas volé le nue d'hommes ensuite. Et d'où viennent ses déclencheurs parcequ'il y en a plusieurs.**

 **-Un an, les nues. Onze mois, les meurtres. Huit mois, les nues masculins. C'est dans un laps de temps assez rapproché... a-t-il continué de laisser des mots?**

 **-Oui au moment des vols.**

 **-Et pour les meurtres?**

 **-Oui, Morgan. Ils sont dans le dossier.**

 **-Mais je ne lis pas aussi vite que toi.**

 **-"Tu seras maintenant immortelle", "Tu ne vieillieras plus", "Tu es mieux que l'original", "Tu n'auras servit à rien d'autre qu'à cela mais c'est ta plus belle oeuvre", "Ta vie sera éternelle", tous dans la même idée pour les femmes mais quand il est passé aux hommes, les mots laissés changent radicalement "Tu m'as fait bouger, mon tableau est fichu", "Tu ne mérite pas cette belle fin", "Par ta faute l'oeuvre est raté" et ainsi de suite. Il est élogieux avec les femmes mais avec les hommes, il ne les trouve pas à la hauteur du chef d'oeuvre de l'artiste. Mais peut importe ce qu'il dit, il s'excuse toujours pour les familles et dépose même une compensation matérielle lorsque les familles sont pauvres.**

 **-Donc il a des remords?**

 **-Pas forcément. Il est triste pour les familles mais se fiche des victimes.**

 **-Non, Emily. Il ne s'en fiche pas, au contraire, il s'en préoccupe beaucoup. Si ce n'est l'overdose, il ne leur a pas fait de mal et il n'y a pas eu de viol. C'est comme s'il ne voulait pas souiller son oeuvre et qu'il avait de grandes attentes envers les victimes mais celles-ci le décoivent parfois. Il devait les admirer ou les aimer mais elles ne sont pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il espérait.**

 **-Bien, on continuera dans l'avion. Départ dans vingt minutes, Garcia, tu viens aussi.**

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Ils allèrent donc tous dans l'avion puis après avoir convenu que L'Artiste devait bien connaître la nouvelle Orléans, trouvait toujours assez de temps pour la mise en scène mais qu'il ne cherchait pas forcément ni à choquer, ni à faire peur, ni la reconnaissance mais juste la beauté et la satisfaction personnelle, ils en profitèrent pour dormir.

Reid relut simplement le dossier avant de dormir et remarqua un détail qu'il n'avait pas jusqu'alors vraiment pris le temps de comprendre. Parmis les vols commis lors de la phase"gentleman cambrioleur", l'une des dernières oeuvres était celle du peintre le Renard argenté qui représentait une scène d'amitié entre deux hommes en arrière plan sur la terrasse d'un café et quelques femmes en premier plan semblait les masquer mais ils étaient tout de même les rôles principaux du tableau puisque son titre était: "Plus l'amitié est discrète et bienveillante plus elle est sincère".

Le problème qui se posait maintenant à Reid était que ce tableau avait été volé à son ami Ethan et qu'il en était le peintre sous le pseudonime de Renard argenté mais surtout que les deux hommes en arrière plan le représentait lui et son ami Ethan.

Non... ça ne pouvait pas être un déclencheur et puis, ce n'était pas La dernière oeuvre volée avant les meurtres. Ce devait être une coincidence. Il irait tout de même en parler avec Ethan. Après tout, pourquoi pas? Le Renard argenté commençait à se faire une certaine réputation. Grace à Ethan justement qui vendait les oeuvres qu'il lui faisait parvenir. Il reçut un regard inquiet de Aaron mais le rassura d'un signe de tête, il allait bientôt dormir. Il referma donc le dossier et s'allongea posant la tête sur les genoux de Morgan. Celui-ci le couvrit d'une couverture et s'endormit rapidement après. Emily, JJ, Garcia, Gideon et Rossi dormant déjà. Hotch les regarda encore quelques instants et s'endormit à son tour, ils allaient en avoir besoin.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Ils descendirent donc du SUV et entrèrent dans le bâtiment de la police départementale.

 **-Bonjour, Jennifer Jarreau, nous nous sommes parlés au téléphone. Et voici, les agents Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Gideon et Prentiss, notre informaticienne, Garcia et le Dr Reid.**

 **-Enchanté, Donak. Nous vous attendions. Cette affaire dépasse nos compétences.**

 **-En effet et c'est ce qui me fait vous demander, pourquoi maintenant? Vous avez attendu onze mois avant de nous appeler alors j'aimerai avoir une réponse.**

 **-Morgan calme toi.**

 **-Et bien... la dernière personne à laquelle on a volé un tableau est le maire. Il s'agissait d'un nue masculin dont la personne ressemblait traits pour traits à son fils puisqu'il en était le modèle alors il s'inquiète de le retrouver mort et nous fait pression... je voulais vous appeler plus tôt mais malheureusement, les autres n'étaient pas d'accord.**

 **-Dans ce cas, nous allons commencer. Auriez vous une salle de libre pour nous permettre de travailler et éventuellement un panneau?**

 **-Oui, on en a fait préparer une pour vous.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Dites, c'est vrai que ce jeunot est docteur?**

 **-Oui, je suis bien docteur mais je ne suis pas médecin j'ai simplement des doctorats en chimie, mathématique et ingénierie.**

 **-Simplement?**

 **-C'est un génie, ne vous inquiétez pas, notre beau gosse a du talent.**

 **-Je vois.**

Ils entrèrent donc dans leur salle et en prirent possession. Reid sortit les photos des tableaux et des meurtres. Il les installa côte à côte sur le tableau puis il sortit une carte et plaça de mémoire des punaises de couleurs différentes aux endroits des vols et des meurtres. Les lieux des vols étaient dictés par les possesseurs des tableaux et étaient donc parfaitement éparses et sans réel intérêt. Quand aux lieux des meurtres, ils devaient normalement indiquer le profil geographique du meurtrier. Pourtant, en le faisant, il s'aperçut que L'Artiste était intelligent car rien ne pouvait indiquer son véritable profil. Il était confortable avec tous les lieux de la nouvelle Orléan et il allait aléatoirement dans chaque endroit sans véritable répétition mais les victimes, elles, habitaient à des endroits plus ou moins proche de l'endroit de leur mort alors soit l'assassin les séduisait pour qu'elles le suivent soit il les enlevait pour les tuer ailleurs... Il fallait réfléchir à toutes les possibilités. En tous les cas, l'homme était intelligent et n'avait commit aucune erreur, ni répétition, ni ADN, ni témoins.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Le temps avait passé et finalement les inquiétudes de Reid s'étaient apaisées. Il n'y avait aucune raison de croire que son tableau ait pu être un déclencheur. Cependant, la liste de suspects était toujours très grande et rien ne semblait pouvoir la faire diminuer malgré les deux semaines qui avait passé. Le profil bien qu'assez précis pouvait correspondre à de nombreuses personnes si on tenait compte qu'on était à la nouvelle Orléan et que d'innombrables artistes en tout genre et passionnés étaient ici. Aucun meurtre n'avait encore eu lieu en l'espace de deux semaines. Et il n'y avait encore pas de véritables indices sur quel serait le prochain tableau volé et donc le thème de la prochaine mise en scène de meurtre. Il n'y avait donc que peu de chose à faire si ce n'est reprendre le dossier encore une fois depuis le début.

C'est à ce moment que Garcia eu une idée à laquelle personne n'avait pensé.

 **-On ne sait pas quelle oeuvre il va vouloir voler mais si on lui donnait une oeuvre à voler?**

 **-Intéressant Garcia mais L'Artiste reconnait les toiles originales des fausses et comment savoir si elle l'intéresse vraiment?**

 **-JJ, je pense quand même que Garcia a raison.**

 **-Merci, petit génie.**

 **-En fait, s'il reconnait l'original des copies, il suffit d'avoir une oeuvre originale et puisque son intérêt va à l'original, peut être porte-t-il un intérêt aux choses rares et de valeur. Autrement dit, si on lui met sous les yeux un original unique qui pour une certaine raison ne durera pas longtemps alors peut-être viendra-t-il le voler.**

 **-Ça fait beaucoup de peut-être. Et puis, on a pas assez d'argent pour acheter un original et encore moins une façon d'augmenter la valeur d'un original quelconque.**

 **-En fait, je sais comment faire. Vous connaissez le principe d'une oeuvre éphémère. Ce sont les plus belles parce qu'elles ne durent qu'un instant une fois finies ou alors très peu de temps. Par exemple, lorsque le Dalaï-Lama part en voyage et jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre ou lorsqu'un Dalaï-Lama meurt et le temps qu'on trouve sa réincarnation, les moines bouddhistes commence un mandala de sable. Celui-ci peut prendre un temps potentiellement infini à faire même si dans les faits ce type de mandala précisément peut prendre entre quelques mois et plusieurs années. Les mandalas servant à l'auto acceptation d'un monde où tout est éphémère et où la douleurs vient du côté éphémère des biens et des relations prennent seulement quelques jours. Ceux dont je parlais ont prit un temps fou à être réalisé et dès le retour du Dalaï-Lama ou dès l'arrivée de sa réincarnation, le mandala se termine et est soufflé le lendemain selon une cérémonie très intéressante.**

 **-C'est bon, beau gosse, on ne veut pas toutes la description... Où tu veux en venir?**

 **-L'importance et la valeur de ses œuvres résultent dans l'attrait du rare, du précieux et rien n'est plus rare et plus précieux qu'une œuvre d'art, belle,** **complexe ou philosophique cela va de soi sinon elle n'a en soi aucune valeur... donc je disais... rien n'est plus rare et précieux qu'une œuvre éphémère. On ne peut la contempler qu'un trop cour instant et tout le monde est à la même enseigne. Autrement dit, même une personne qui n'aurait pas pu la voir pour certaines raisons aurait voulu la voir ne serait-ce que pour donner son avis. Ainsi, puisqu'on ne sait qu'une chose sur L'Artiste, il aime l'art, servons-nous en. Il viendra forcément voir une œuvre d'art éphémère et donc à valeur ajoutée. Il viendra forcément la voir.** **Il s'agit donc juste de faire de la publicité pour une œuvre qui sera exposée deux semaines et sera brulé ensuite. Dans ces cas là, les gens se précipitent pour voir l'œuvre et y porte tout de suite beaucoup d'intérêt. En plus, la menace de bruler le tableau fera augmenter sa valeur aux yeux de tous et nombreux seront ceux qui voudront l'acheter malgré que le peintre veuille le bruler, à n'importe quel prix. De ce fait, le voleur devra agir vite et on sera là pour l'attraper.**

 **-Toujours est-il Reid qu'aucun peintre n'acceptera de bruler son tableau s'il ne vient pas dans les délais. Et les oeuvres de peintres mort coûtent horriblement cher.**

 **-Morgan, je connais quelqu'un qui accepterai. De plus c'est quelqu'un qui avait déjà éveillé la curiosité du "gentleman cambrioleur" avant qu'il ne devienne L'Artiste. Il lui a volé une oeuvre. En fait, mon ami Ethan était celui qui avait la toile et qui se l'est faite voler. Il s'agit juste de lui faire peindre un nu masculin chose qu'il n'a jamais fait. Donc l'oeuvre en sera d'autant plus rare.**

 **-Super, petit génie! Comment il s'appelle que je trouve son numéro?**

 **-Pas la peine Garcia... Je... c'est moi. Écoutez, je ne pensais pas vous le dire avant mais on en a besoin et comme j'ai une mémoire éidétique, j'ai une facilité dans l'art en général... et je vends quelques toiles à l'occasion, parfois, enfin... Ethan... mais elles sont rares.**

 **-Allez, soit sérieux, beau gosse, on est sur un cas.**

 **-Je suis sérieux Morgan. Je peints sous le pseudonyme le "Renard Argenté" c'est Ethan qui l'a trouvé. Et c'est une tableau que j'avais peint et offert à Ethan qu'il a volé. Et si tu veux une preuve, c'est moi qui ais peint le paysage pour Hotch... c'était plus personnel comme cadeau.**

 **-C'est toi, Reid? Je suis impressionné. Merci beaucoup, j'adore ce tableau, il est magnifique.**

 **-De rien.**

 **-Ce qui explique aussi la tache de peinture sur ta joue la dernière fois au bureau. Donc tu dis pouvoir peindre un nus masculin, le mettre en exposition pour deux semaines avec un buchet à la fin pour ce tableau?**

 **-Oui. Mais il me faut du matériel et un model. Je veux dire, j'ai une bonne mémoire donc même un model pour une seconde ça me va mais il me faut quand même quelqu'un.**

 **-Tu sais qu'il tue des personnes ressemblantes ensuite? C'est donner un risque au model.**

 **-Pas de problème, Hotch, je le ferais. Il y aura moins de problème si c'est un agent sur le tableau. Et ce sera plus simple pour Reid, on se connait mieux qu'un vulgaire inconnu. J'ai confiance.**

 **-Parfait alors, Reid, tu peindras Morgan. Combien de temps ça va te prendre?**

 **-Ça dépend de la taille du tableau.**

 **-Format standart.**

 **-Un certain temps quand même mais si je ne dors pas je devrais pouvoir y arriver avant la fin de la semaine prochaine.**

 **-Parfait, va chercher du matériel et commence. JJ tu te chargeras de la publicité pour ça.**

 **-JJ, appelle Ethan aussi, il a des contacts, il connait mes acheteurs et pourra bien nous aider. En fait, il peut tout organiser. Je vais peindre à l'hotel ce sera plus calme. Dis lui de me rejoindre quand vous aurez finis, il m'est toujours de bon conseil.**

Spencer et Derek allèrent donc faire les magasins pour trouver du matériel.

 **-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu peignais...**

 **-Ce n'était pas important...**

Il se pencha pour examiner les différents pinceaux et en choisit cinq. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les peintures et prit de nombreuses couleurs différentes, enfin celles essentielles pour une toile d'après lui et surtout d'après ses précédentes expériences.

 **-Et tu vas en rester là? Tu ne vas rien me dire? Je te signale que je vais devoir poser nu devant toi et tu ne penses pas que je mérite d'en savoir plus...**

 **-Non, ce n'est pas important... vraiment. J'apprécie simplement peindre et ma mémoire éidétique me facilite beaucoup la tache. C'est tout.**

 **-Et tu peints de nombreux tableaux à ton ami Ethan, il t'en vend quelques-uns et tu en as fait un à Hotch mais à moi, ton meilleur ami, ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit ni de me le dire ni de m'en faire un...**

 **-Ne te vexe pas. J'avais besoin de garder ça pour moi et puis tu sais, je n'en ai pas fait non plus pour ma mère et tu sais pourtant à quel point je l'aime alors même si tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, certaines choses... enfin, je préfère garder ça pour moi loin de tout stress. Exactement comme quand toi tu retapes une maison. Tu n'invites pas tous le monde à venir t'aider à chaque fois, tu ne la vends pas à un membre de l'équipe à tous les coups non plus.**

 **-Je vois... désolé que tu doives le faire pour une affaire.**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis celui qui l'a proposé.**

 **-Sinon, tu peints souvent des nus? Avoue le beau gosse, c'est ton atout pour charmer les filles. Elles se mettent elles même nues devant toi et hop, le tour est joué.**

 **-Beaucoup de personnes ont pour fantasme de se faire peindre nus ce qui se comprend lorsque l'on réfléchit un peu. Un regard perçant qui ne cesse de caresser ton corps, la légèreté d'un pinceau sur la toile, sa douceur sur un sein et lorsqu'il frôle ta hanche mais surtout, le moment fatidique où le peintre finit sa toile et que tu te vois magnifié par son regard, c'est aussi le moment où le peintre regarde sa toile avec tant d'amour que le model ne rêve que d'une chose, être à la place du tableau. C'est dans ces moments là que le model s'échauffe le plus et que le peintre passe à l'action, il fait l'amour à sa toile et le model couche avec l'inconnu qui le regardait langoureusement. Au final, le voyeurisme est un fantasme très commun notamment avec l'idée de la peinture de nus.**

 **-Putain, tu as du te faire plaisir avec toutes ses femmes... en fait, tu en parles tellement bien qu'elles doivent tomber à tes genoux.**

 **-Non, je n'ai jamais peint de nus et je n'ai jamais profité des femmes du fait de leur fantasme. De plus, je suis gay. Je préfère te l'avouer puisque je vais te peindre sinon je n'aurai rien dis non plus mais rassure toi, je n'ai pour toi qu'un sentiment fort d'amitié.**

 **-Et bien, tu nous caches encore beaucoup de chose, beau gosse?**

 **-Non. Quelques unes. N'en parle pas, c'est drôle d'écouter ce qui se dit sur moi. Mais je ne suis pas asexué et encore moins vierge.**

 **-Je vois. En tout cas, tant que tu ne réagis pas devant mon magnifique corps, je m'en fou.**

 **-Ce n'est pas impossible puisque tu as un corps agréable à regarder et que c'est un phénomène physique normal et surtout incontrôlé, ce n'est pas impossible. Mais cela ne signifie pas que j'ai des sentiments de ce type pour toi. De plus, tu seras celui qui sera nu et exposé à mes yeux... Donc c'est fort possible...**

 **-Parce que ce sera moi?**

 **-Non mais parceque ton corps avouons le, si tu en prends soin, c'est bien parcequ'il est parfait et qu'ainsi tu as plus de chance de séduire.**

 **-Et bien, on verra. Mais je te préviens, non seulement tu vas en entendre parler longtemps lorsque je te charierai, mais en plus, je le dirai à Garcia. Non, je blague... je ne te charierai pas, je laisserai Garcia le faire. Ah, et n'oublie pas de me prendre en photo en réalité et ta toile aussi parceque je crois que Garcia les voudra...**

 **-Je n'y manquerai pas. Mais en fait, ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il est fort possible que tu sois celui avec l'érection... Je veux dire, ça ne doit pas être régulier que tu te fasses peindre un nu de toi...**

Spencer prit encore d'autres fournitures et prit une toile de taille moyenne et de bonne qualité. Ils chargèrent ensuite tout à l'arrière du SUV. Et Derek prit le volant pour aller vers leur hôtel. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, Morgan commençait à stresser de plus en plus. Pourquoi s'était-il proposé? Il n'avait aucun problème avec son corps mais il était tout de même génée de poser nu. Pas que le fait que Spencer soit gay change quelque chose puisqu'il était certain de ses sentiments pour Morgan, il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Mais le tableau serait vu par de nombreuses personnes pour "l'exposition" y compris ses collègues et amis.

En entrant dans leur chambre, Derek était à un niveau critique de stress. Reid commença à préparer le matériel et monta le chauffage. Il dit à Morgan d'aller se détendre en prenant une douche et de se préparer. Il mit alors la toile sur un trépied puis réfléchit sur la toile qu'il pourrait peindre. Il n'aller quand même pas bâcler le travail. Il apporta à Morgan une robe de chambre longue de l'hôtel en passant sa main par la porte de la salle de bain, puis se posta devant le tableau et continua à réfléchir.

Lorsque Morgan sortit de la salle de bain, il était toujours tendu.

 **-Rassure toi, Derek, tu ne resteras pas longtemps nu, je t'observe deux minutes et tu peux te rhabiller. Puis pour le reste, je ferais en sorte que peu de personnes ne voient le tableau.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Tu réalises que c'était un mensonge... Il m'est impossible d'exaucer ton souhait à cause de l'enquète et de l'exposition mais si ça peut te rassurer, il sera fait mention du tableau dans mon rapport mais je n'y mettrais pas de photo. Et si le tableau n'est pas volé, je ne le vendrai pas. Soit je le brulerai soit tu le garderas et en feras ce que tu veux.**

 **-... C'est pas vraiment rassurant mais on va faire avec.**

 **-Sinon, je ferais en sorte qu'on ne voit pas ton "attribut".**

 **-Tu veux dire sexe.**

 **-Oui mais je pensais qu'avec des mots moins crus, tu irais mieux. Sinon, quel type de nus tu veux avoir?**

 **-Comment ça?**

 **-De face ou de dos? Debout ou couché? Lumière allumée ou éteinte?**

 **-J'en sais rien. Peut-être debout.**

 **-Ok, je te propose de te mettre debout, face à moi et lumière à moitié éteintes. Ce sera plus rapide à peindre avec les lumières éteintes. Je trouve.**

 **-Ça me va.**

 **-Dernière chose, Derek. Tu seras coupé à mi-cuisses dans le tableau et un drap enroulé autour de ta taille donc tu n'es pas obligé de tout me montrer. Il faudrait que tu croises tes mains et que tu les poses sur la cuisse droite. Comme ça, ton bras gauche va cacher la partie "sensuelle". Courbe toi aussi un peu en avant et penche ta tête vers ton épaule droite. J'aurais un point de vue en diagonale vers ta gauche. On verra une partie de tes tatouages. Il faudrait que tu ais un air lascif pas comme lorsque tu séduis une femme mais comme lorsque tu sers une femme dans tes bras pour lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille, à ce moment là, elle est lascive. Il faut que tu ais la même expression qu'elle. Mais regarde moi dans les yeux. Ah et aussi, c'est assez courant mais pour mieux faire ressortir la lumière sur ton corps, il va falloir que je te mette de l'huile sur le corps. Ça te va?**

 **-Oui, c'est bon. Je peux le faire.**

 **-Tu n'auras à garder la pose que deux minutes et ce sera bon. Au pire, je te redemanderai pour certains détails comme la bouche ou les yeux mais sinon, ce sera bon. Dans ce cas, si tu es prêt... Prends ce drap et place le autour de tes hanches.**

 **-Comme ça?**

 **-Plus bas. Il faut qu'on envisage qu'il tombe c'est l'imaginaire qui rend l'oeuvre plus belle.**

 **-Comme ça alors.**

 **-Oui, c'est assez bas mais... moins serré. Je suis désolé de te faire subir ça.**

 **-Non, ça ira, c'est une affaire difficile et ça pourrait nous aider. Viens me le placer comme il faut.**

 **-Tu es sûr?**

 **-Oui. Je n'aurai pas le courage de vraiment le faire.**

 **-Quand je dirai aux autres que j'ai plus de courage que toi... personne ne me croira**.

Il s'avança donc et plaça le drap comme il fallait. Il s'éloigna pour regarder le drapé et replaça certains plis du tissus. Puis il se recula à nouveau, éteint la lumière et trouvant l'ensemble satisfaisant, il se plaça avec le bon angle de vue pendant deux minutes pleines. Sous la demande de Morgan et avec beaucoup d'humour, le prit en photo avec différentes poses pour Garcia.

Derek se rhabilla et prit l'appareil photo. Étrangement, il trouva les photos assez belle sans rester trop longtemps dessus. Puis il observa Reid remonter les manches de sa chemise, se mettre pieds nus et se placer devant la toile comme s'il analysait ce qu'il allait faire et ce dont il avait besoin. Reid avait rallumé la lumière et réouvert les rideaux. Puis Reid prit une palette et versa de la peinture dans des récipients. Avec un gros pinceau, il balaya rapidement le fond de la toile en noir. Puis mettant ce pinceau dans l'eau, il commença sérieusement le tableau. Derek ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir avec toutes ses couleurs, ces mélanges et encore moins la raison pour laquelle il changeait de type de pinceaux et les traits de peinture qu'il faisait.

Derek sortit sur le balcon avant d'appeler Hotch pour ne pas déranger Reid.

 **-C'est bon, Reid a commencé à peindre.**

 **-Et il te permet de téléphoner?**

 **-Tu connais sa mémoire. J'ai finis de "poser". Je reviens.**

 **-Non, c'est bon reste à l'hôtel. On n'avance à rien ici de toutes façons. Et puis, tu connais Reid, quand il est concentré il oublie tout le reste y comprit de se nourrir donc occupe toi de lui. JJ et l'ami de Spencer sont en train de s'occuper de l'exposition et de la publicité. Il a beaucoup de connaissance mais je crois que JJ va finir par tout prendre en charge, tu la connais. Du coup, il va sûrement passer voir Reid dans quelques temps.**

 **-D'accord.**

 **-Sinon, je crois que Garcia aurait voulu venir avec vous. Et puis, si ce n'est des recherches sur les tableaux on ne lui fait pas faire de recherches donc elle s'ennuie assez. Je lui dirai de vous rejoindre avec Ethan, je crois. On est bien assez ici.**

 **-Dit lui qu'elle aura la priorité sur la peinture et sur les photos!**

 **-Tu veux lui faire faire une crise cardiaque? Je lui dis. ...**

 **-Derek! Mon apollon en chocolat! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir!**

 **-Oui, oui, baby girl. Mais je ne te mens pas, on a vraiment prit des photos souvenirs pour toi.**

 **-Remercie le petit génie pour moi.**

 **-Il est trop concentré pour l'instant mais tu lui diras toi même après.**

 **-Compte sur moi. Je viendrai dès qu'Ethan sera près.**

 **-À tout à l'heure alors.**

Il retourna ensuite à l'intérieur. Reid avançait lentement mais sûrement. Il partit donc acheter du café pour le moment où Reid voudrait en boire. Il commanderait à manger plus tard. Il profita donc du temps d'attente pour sommeiller.

Reid était trop concentré à peindre pour s'appercevoir de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui c'est pourquoi il fut surpris d'entendre le téléphone de la chambre sonner. En regardant autour de lui, il vit Derek dormir et se dirigea vers le téléphone. La femme lui dit que Garcia et Ethan voulaient monter et qu'ils disaient que Derek était au courant. Il lui confirma donc qu'ils pouvaient monter. Il réveilla Morgan et continua un peu à peindre.

 **-Coucou! Comment vont mon apollon en chocolat et mon petit génie?**

 **-Très bien, Baby girl. En fait, Reid, je t'ai pris du café. Il doit être froid mais...**

 **-...**

 **-Il ne vous entends pas. Je vais le "sortir" du tableau.**

Ethan se plaça donc derrière Reid, le prit dans ses bras et fit entrer une paille dans sa bouche. Par réflexe, Reid aspira par la paille et eu la joie de sentir un liquide sucré dans sa gorgé.

 **-Du café... comme il fallait s'y attendre de la part de Reid.**

Spencer posa donc ses pinceaux dans l'eau et prit finalement le gobelet dans ses mains. Ethan prit les verres pleins d'eau et les pinceaux et alla les nettoyer.

 **-Désolé, Derek mais ce n'est pas du café.**

 **-Et oui, Ethan est passé acheter du jus de pommes. Il a d'ailleurs parus surpris que tu répondes au téléphone.**

 **-C'est un réflexe. Si jamais on a une affaire. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas je retourne dans l'univers de la peinture. En fait, Ethan, merci pour le jus de pommes.**

 **-Pourquoi pas du café?**

 **-Le café c'est génial mais je me suis conditionné à m'arrêter de peindre avec du jus de pommes. C'est parceque lorsqu'Ethan et moi étions en collocation, il n'achetait que ça et puis au final... C'est devenue "le" truc pour m'en faire sortir et par tradition, après on mange de la pizza.**

 **-Ça aussi c'est inattendu.**

 **-Ethan.**

 **-Oui?**

 **-Tu as prit quoi comme pizzas?**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui te dit même que j'en ai pris?**

 **-Tu ne serais pas venu sans...**

 **-Il a prit la forestière, une trois fromage et la classique.**

 **-Parfait.**

 **-Maintenant, petit génie, parlons de chose sérieuse, où en est le tableau et où sont les photos?**

 **-Le tableau n'est pas encore très bien avancé, ce n'est que le début. Je me suis mis dans "l'ambiance" avec le fond noir et j'ai commencé à placer les éléments dans leur ensemble... je dégrossis le travail en fait mais tout les détails, je les ferais plus tard. Les photos sont là bas. La première de la série est celle que je vais peindre. Et les autres c'est Derek qui rigolait et voulait prendre des poses pour toi.**

Garcia prit donc l'appareil photo et regarda les photos prises en partant des dernières. Derek avait ramené son bras derrière sa tête ou alors il avait levé une jambe et entrouvert le drap en rigolant pour que sa jambe dépasse et totalement déshinibé, il avait joué au mannequin. Reid l'avait suffisamment mis en confiance pour ça et comme on ne voyait rien de ce qu'ils n'avaient pas déjà vu avant, il s'était amusé. Car même si tout le monde verrait le tableau, seul l'équipe verrait les photos.

Garcia commenta donc chaque photo avec un apparent professionnalisme lorsqu'en réalité, les commentaires étaient plutôt orientés.

 **-Dieu que cette pose est magnifique! Un véritable Apollon en chocolat. Je te l'ai déjà dit Derek mais si tu as besoin de te soulager à n'importe quel moment, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, vient me voir, je suis là juste pour toi. Comment peut-on avoir un corps aussi parfait?! Quel homme! Un seigneur de la guerre tout huilé. Oh mon Dieu, mon fantasme devenue réalité devant mes pauvres petits yeux. Si seulement je pouvais y gouter!**

Puis elle se tue. Derek se déplaça pour voir quelle photo elle voyait. C'était celle que Reid allait peindre. La photo était magnifique, Garcia en avait perdu ses mots. Tout à l'heure, Derek les avait regardé rapidement et même s'il les avait trouvé belle, il ne s'était pas arrêté pour mieux les observer. Non seulement, le manque de luminosité donnait une ambiance chaude et incroyablement torride aux yeux de Garcia mais en plus, le regard de Derek était stupéfiant. Derek ne pensait pas avoir eu un regard si perçant et perdu à la fois. Son expression montrait de lui un homme demandant plus, beaucoup plus. Des regards, des caresses, de la passion. L'homme sur la photo était troublé, il provoquait celui qui l'observait pour qu'il s'approche enfin de lui et en même temps, il jouissait de ce regard et se perdait dedans.

La pose jouait beaucoup dans l'intensité de son regard. La tête légèrement penchée, s'accordait avec le besoin de se perdre, de ne plus se controler. Et son torse semblait à la fois chaleureux et réconfortant mais surtout apréciablement musclé et ses muscles semblaient rouler sous sa peau pour pouvoir attirer son amant ou son amante. Le plus surprenant selon Derek était que le drap semblait sur le point de tomber comme une invitation ultime à venir le retrouver. Et il semblait que si le drap ne tombait pas, Derek lui même allait l'enlever. On voyait son aine mais rien d'autre n'était véritablement visible. Cependant le drapé du drap était habilement placé pour sembler cacher une érection palpitante d'un fin tissus alors que ce n'était que les replis du drap comme le savait Derek.

 **-Oh mon Dieu, Derek. Tu es vraiment devenu dur alors qu'il ne t'a regardé que deux minutes?!**

 **-Non, Garcia. Ça c'est le talent de Spencer qui s'exprime. La photo entière est différente de la pose simple et du regard banal que prend le mannequin. Et le drapé de Spencer donne l'impression qu'il est en érection mais je peux parier que ce n'était pas le cas du tout. N'est-ce pas?**

 **-Oui, Ethan a raison. C'est complétement différent de ce que j'ai fait. Même si c'est moi sur la photo.**

 **-Et vous verrez, la peinture sera encore mieux.**

 **-Ce n'est pas possible.**

 **-Si, Garcia. Vous n'avez jamais du voir une de ses peintures.**

 **-Si, celle qu'il a offert à Hotch. Le paysage.**

 **-Ahh, celle-là. Rappelez moi, Hotch c'est votre patron, il a une femme et un gosse, c'est bien ça? Oui. Il ne pouvait pas décemment lui offrir son type de tableau.**

 **-C'est quoi son type de tableau, Ethan?**

 **-Non Ethan, ne repart pas dans tes explications, mes tableaux ne sont pas comme ça.**

 **-Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais vu tes galeries et encore moins tes acheteurs. Mais Garcia semble avoir envie d'en savoir plus, Spencer...**

 **-Oh oui!**

 **-Le type de tableau de Spencer c'est... une drogue. Il peut peindre n'importe quoi mais on a toujours l'impression que sa toile veut, implore pour du sexe. Un paysage devient toujours le lieu idéal pour faire l'amour. D'abord, on passe par dessus le sens de l'oeuvre. Puis, en le regardant un peu plus longtemps, on ne peut plus en détourner les yeux. On est figé. La personne nous invite à la débauche. Le paysage veut abriter nos ébats. Mais on ne s'en apperçoit pas tout de suite. On commence donc par revenir voir le tableau régulièrement, on ne peut plus l'oublier. On passe une fois par semaine, puis deux, quatre et tous les jours. On oublie son travail, sa famille, on ne pense qu'au tableau peut importe à quel point ce qu'il représente peut sembler banal. Dans les galeries et les expositions de Spencer, on voit toujours des nouvelles têtes mais elles finissent toutes par devenir des habitués. J'ai déjà vu des hommes bander devant ses tableaux et certaines femmes ne pouvaient plus marcher. C'est une drogue douce et dure à la fois. Le type de tableau de Spencer, c'est celui dont tu ne peux plus te passer et que les gens achètent pour enfin pouvoir le posséder. Ils ne m'ont jamais dit ce qu'ils en faisaient chez eux mais personnellement, au vue de leur regard vitreux, je dirais qu'ils le mettent dans leur chambre ou dans une pièce obscure avec une chaise sur laquelle ils s'installent pour observer le tableau. Ils l'admirent des jours et des jours et lentement, une main finit par se glisser vers leur sexe, ils se frolent, se caressent, se torturent. Ils n'atteignent pas la délivrance tout de suite, ils ont peur. Ils se freinent, se contraignent. Mais finalement, après des jours à se toucher, à ne jamais aller jusqu'au bout, toujours au bord du précipice, à force de réfléchir... ils attendent le moment où ils sont seul chez eux, leur femme ou leur mari n'est pas là. Leur gouvernante a l'interdiction d'entrer dans cette pièce. Et puis, ils ont déjà sauter le pas sans s'en appercevoir, ils l'ont acheté avec la pensée inconsciente mais suprême qu'ils en viendraient là. Ils se prennent donc en main, savourent la douleur de leur membre parcequ'ils ne se sont pas libérés depuis des semaines. La chaise dur leur permet de ralentir. Il se lèvent finalement pour décrocher le tableau, le posent au sol et à genoux devant, ils se libèrent enfin. Ils ont honte, peur et raccrochent le tableau rapidement. Ils fuient la salle dans l'idée de ne plus jamais y revenir mais... ça devient leur rendez-vous régulier. Chaque semaine. Et lorsqu'ils reviennent à la galerie pour voir d'autres oeuvres, ils savent déjà qu'ils vont à nouveau se perdre. Et si je leur demande comment ils ont trouvé leur tableau et où ils l'ont mis, ils rougissent et balbutient. Ils s'excusent presque en affirmant malgré que le mensonge soit évident, qu'ils l'ont placé dans le salon. C'est ça le type de tableau de Spencer, la luxure pécheresse, la drogue du sexe. Elle s'infiltre doucement dans vos pensées et finalement vous ne pouvez plus vous en passer. Je suis même presque certain que certaines personnes ne puissent plus ni jouir ni bander sans regarder un de ces tableaux. On devine facilement pourquoi il n'a pas montré tout son talent à votre patron.**

 **-Ethan... Garcia est génée maintenant. Et puis, tu dis ça mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce que mes tableaux deviennent...**

 **-Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre pourtant, je t'assure. Et puis, elle n'a pas l'air génée ou choquée, je dirai qu'elle a envie de voir tes tableaux et qu'elle s'adonnerait bien à de petits travaux manuels.**

 **-Je te l'ai dit, Ethan, tu t'es trompé de domaine. Tu n'es pas fait pour la musique mais pour l'écriture. Tu ferais un auteur extraordinaire avec ton imagination et ton lyrisme. Les femmes se jetteraient sur toi et tes bouquins. Dans les rayons érotiques tu serais toujours le premier prix ou le coup de cœur.**

 **-Je n'ai pas imaginé tout ça, j'en suis persuadé. Et tu ne peux pas le savoir vu que tu n'es jamais allé à tes propres expositions. En plus, lorsque je veux conclure avec une fille, je sors toujours tes tableaux du placard et je l'emmene chez moi. Tu peux être sûr qu'à la fin de la soirée, j'ai touché le jackpot!**

 **-Et bien, petit géni, j'adore ton ami!**

 **-Garcia!**

 **-Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche.**

 **-Oh mon dieu!**

 **-Ne jure pas, Spencer! En tout cas, je crois que ton ami, a besoin de prendre une bonne douche froide.**

 **-Ou chaude.**

 **-Garcia!**

La fin de journée fut plus légère que le début pour tout le monde suite à ces commentaires. Vers 21h, Hotch et le reste de l'équipe arrivèrent. Il passèrent tous voir Derek, Garcia et Ethan et ils eurent évidemment tous le droit au même discours de la part d'Ethan. Spencer s'était à nouveau mit à peindre. L'équipe était impressionnée. Ils n'avaient pas tous eu la chance de voir un peintre à l'oeuvre mais même les novices savaient que Reid avait ce quelque chose qui faisait d'un peintre, un géant de la peinture. Il avait bien le côté décalé des génies et avait cette histoire personnelle également dramatique qui donnait à ses peintures tant de réalisme et de poésie.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Toute la semaine s'était bien déroulée, JJ et Ethan avaient fait du bon travail et on entendait parler de l'exposition de cette oeuvre éphémère partout, à chaque coin de rue. Spencer était toujours sur sa toile qui affichait maintenant un Derek absolument parfait et sexy d'après Pénélope cependant, Spencer n'était pas satisfait. Certes, l'oeuvre pourrait très bien se vendre ainsi, elle était belle mais il n'y avait pas ce truc qui le rendait fier de sa toile. Ce truc qu'Ethan connaissait parfaitement et que lui même attendait de voir enfin apparaître sur la toile du tableau. Et puis, après tout, Spencer n'était pas qu'un agent du FBI, il était aussi et surtout un peintre. Et un peintre tant qu'il n'était pas satisfait d'une œuvre ne la présentait pas. Alors tant qu'il n'y aurait pas ce truc, le tableau ne serait pas finit et certainement pas prêt pour une exposition.

L'équipe était bluffée de son talent. Jamais ils n'avaient envisagé que le jeune homme puisse en avoir autant. Derek semblait comme sortit du tableau. Ils avaient pu affiner légèrement le profil du tueur mais n'avaient pas encore pu apprendre quoi que ce soit de véritablement concluant. Spencer avait demandé à Derek plusieurs fois de le regarder dans les yeux. Il l'avait dévisagé si longtemps, plus qu'il n'aurait du en avoir besoin avec sa mémoire eidétique. Spencer était troublé.

Ethan voyant comment Reid désespérait se décida à lui parler.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce tableau qui te trouble?**

 **-Tout. L'ensemble. D'habitude quand je peins c'est parce que l'envie de le faire est là et que j'ai besoin de m'évader mais là c'est pour une affaire. Je manque de temps pour tout recommencer et je ne veux pas montrer une toile incomplète. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il manque mais l'ensemble de la toile me trouble.**

Pénélope en entendant la conversation voulu s'avancer pour soutenir Reid mais en la voyant Ethan lui fit un signe de tête pour la faire reculer. Il s'avait gérer les crises des artistes. Après tout, il en était un lui même.

 **-Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de le refaire? Le temps?**

 **-Oui en partie. Je veux dire, je m'applique à faire de fines couches de peinture et j'ai rajouté un siccatif pour que la peinture à l'huile sèche plus vite mais la peinture à l'huile prend quand même quelques jours à sécher malgré ses précautions. Et puis il y a aussi le fait que L'Artiste puisse à tout moment voler un autre tableau et tuer quelqu'un.**

 **-On s'en est toujours fichu du temps. Rien ne dit que même avec ton tableau finit, ile ne décide pas tout de même de passer à l'acte avec un autre tableau. Alors oublis-le pour l'instant. Tu es juste un peintre devant son tableau inachevé. Quand tu devais faire la pièce maîtresse de la galerie et que le séchage devait démarrer le lendemain au plus tard, tu n'étais toujours pas satisfait mais tu as détruit le tableau et en a refait un autre en une journée.**

 **-Avec ton aide.**

 **-Je n'ai fais que te tendre les pinceaux et les couleurs que tu voulais. Regarde. Ce tableau là, il ne faisait pas que te troubler, tu le haïssait dans son intégralité. Lui, quand tu le vois il ne fait que te troubler. Ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas si mal. N'allons pas dans des extrémités. S'il n'y a qu'une chose qui te trouble c'est quoi?**

 **-... Le regard.**

 **-Nous sommes d'accord Spencer que tu as reproduit le regard exact de la photo? Le regard exact de Derek?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-C'est ce qui te dérange. La photo a un regard magnifique parceque c'est une photo. On sait qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière l'objectif. Bien sûr sur une toile on sait qu'il y a un peintre mais on y fait moins attention. Il faut que tu trouves la façon dont toi tu veux que le regard soit. Tu n'es même pas tenu de le faire de la bonne couleur. Cherches dans ta mémoire, fouilles, creuses, il y a des milliers de regards dans ta tête, des milliers de couleurs d'yeux alors trouves celui qui combine tout ce que tu veux et qui te plaît vraiment. Fait pareil avec le reste de ce qui te trouble. Comprends ce que tu veux voir, comprends ce que tu veux peindre et fait le. Montre à tous que tu n'abandonnes pas.**

 **-Merci Ethan. Grâce à toi je vais encore passer une nuit blanche à changer le regard, la bouche, l'expression du visage et le point de lumière.**

 **-Le point de lumière aussi?! Mais tu es fou! Ça prend trop de temps!**

 **-Non, je peux le faire. J'ai l'habitude de le faire sur les paysages au dernier moment alors un corps, c'est beaucoup plus facile!**

 **-Bon courage alors, Spency.**

 **-Merci.**

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

La dernière nuit, tout le monde était allé se coucher sauf Reid qui depuis le début de la semaine ne dormait pas pour avancer le tableau. Avant d'aller dormir, Ethan avaient jouer un air de blues à Spencer et avait mit un CD de musique de blues pour la nuit. Il avait ensuite laissé Spencer seul. Et le matin, il fut heureux de l'avoir fait. Spencer avait enfin put incorporer son "truc" dans le tableau et lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui pour le féliciter, il le vit s'effondrer sur un fauteuil et s'y endormir instantanément. Emily fut la prochaine à arriver et elle regarda Ethan mettre une couverture sur Spencer.

 **-Tu l'aimes?**

 **-Non. Nous sommes d'excellents amis mais je ne l'aime plus. Je veille simplement sur lui puisqu'il est incapable de le faire et en tant que simili manager pour lui, c'est mon devoir. Surtout que c'est un peintre de génie.**

 **-Il a finit sa toile?**

 **-Regarde toi même.**

Elle contourna le fauteuil où gisait Spencer et se plaça devant la toile. Elle fut immédiatement happée par le regard du dieu qui y était représenté.

 **-Un dieu tentateur.**

 **-Oui. Magnifique, n'est-ce pas? Ceci est le truc de Spencer.**

 **-Splendide.**

 **-C'est sa plus belle oeuvre. Le nu met en avant son talent.**

 **-J'aimerai voir les autres.**

 **-Je ne peux que vous conseiller de détourner le regard. Nous ne voudrions pas que vous jouissez ici, ma chère Emily. Et descendez donc cette main qui s'approche de votre poitrine sensuellement.**

Le prochain à arriver fut Rossi qui regarda surpris Emily rougir et quitter la salle rapidement. Il se dirigea vers le jeune homme pour lui demander ce qu'il venait de se passer et vit l'oeuvre du jeune profiler.

 **-Sainte mère de dieu! Un ange diaboliquement tentateur! Il me tente même moi, l'amoureux des femmes!**

Et Hotch arriva sur cela et ce plaça devant le tableau à son tour pour en apprécier le détail. Il le fixa longtemps. Très longtemps. Rossi avait fuit à son tour pour aller réveiller les autres encore endormit et les emmener voir le chef d'oeuvre. Ainsi, lorsqu'il descendirent, Pénélope, Kate, JJ, Gideon et Derek purent voir sans l'ombre d'un doute une superbe érection chez leur patron. Kate, Gideon, Rossi et Derek en rigolèrent quelques instants avant de se tourner vers le tableau. Derek n'en revenait pas. Etait-ce bien lui sur ce tableau? Il rougissait de voir ainsi son corps et son regard qu'il ne possédait somme toute pas. Comment un nue aussi magnifique soit-il de lui pouvait-il lui donner une érection si dure? D'autant qu'il n'était pas narcissique. JJ rougit superbement et Pénélope qui avait adoré l'histoire que lui avait raconté Ethan sauta de joie. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux alors! Elle courru immédiatement voir le tableau qu'elle n'avait pas encore regardé pour voir la reaction des autres et se figea. Elle avait vu la photo qu'elle avait trouvé magnifique mais l'oeuvre, le tableau était envoûtant. Si le truc de Spencer c'était ça... Elle était certaine elle aussi que l'histoire d'Ethan était entièrement vraie. Il restèrent bluffé pendant longtemps devant le tableau et lorsqu'Ethan frappa dans ses mains, ils se surprirent à n'avoir pas vu le temps passer. Les hommes arborait maintenant tous fièrement une érection et les femmes se sentaient humides pour ainsi dire.

 **-Je sais que les tableaux anodins de Spencer ont un effet incroyable et je peux affirmer qu'un nue ne fait qu'accélérer le processus alors avant que je ne réveille Spencer pour le forcer à manger avant de le laisser dormir, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'aller vous laver et de ne revenir qu'une fois le problème réglé. Pendant ce temps, je vais tourner le tableau vers le mur de sorte qu'on ne le voit plus et le recouvrirait lorsque la peinture sera sèche pour de bon, autrement dit dans quelques jours.**

C'est ce qu'ils firent tous. Ethan profita de ce temps pour nettoyer tout le matériel et retourner le tableau. Hotch revint le premier.

 **-Vous n'êtes pas touché par ça, Ethan?**

 **-Moi? Non. Je connais Spencer depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ça. J'ai vu un nombre de tableaux que vous n'imaginez pas de lui... Bien sur, au début, c'était dur si vous appréciez le jeu de mots mais je m'y suis habitué. Et puis, il y a eu cet incident et depuis, plus rien.**

 **-Quel incident?**

 **-J'ai eu un accident de voiture qui m'a diminué la vue, très peu, je vous rassure, et bloquée la partie addicte de mon cerveau. En fait, mon cerveau ne recherche plus la dose de plaisir maximum qu'il connaît. J'étais un drogué sur plusieurs niveaux. Je ne le suis plus. Bien sur, j'aime toujours autant ses oeuvres mais je n'ai plus cet effet positif sur moi. En fait, je les apprécie pour ce qu'ils sont vraiment des œuvres d'arts dignes des plus grands maîtres et des drogues invasives mais discrètes pour les autres. Et puis, il avait peint un tableau de la femme que j'aimais... Elle est morte pendant l'accident. Elle est magnifique. Elle regarde avec amour le peintre alors au début, j'étais en colère contre Spencer, je croyais qu'ils m'avaient trompé tous les deux.**

 **-Mais?**

 **-Mais il m'a expliqué comment il a fait pour le peindre. Ce n'était pas son amour pour elle qui avait magnifié son tableau. C'était le mien. Je lui avais tant décris sa beauté, tant parlé de son charme, tant vanté son amour et le mien. Il n'a fait que la peindre avec ce que je lui avais dit. Il l'a faite revivre dans son tableau. Et elle me procure l'amour et le soutient que j'avais perdu. Étrangement, au lieu de m'attacher au tableau et au passé, l'amour qu'il a peint venant d'elle pour moi... le soutient qu'elle m'envoie m'a permis d'avancer. Je tente doucement d'avoir une nouvelle relation stable et même si elle me manque, je suis passé au delà. C'est vrai, je l'aime encore, mais ce tableau, c'est mon trésor. Et je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.**

 **-Comment ça?**

 **-Ce tueur, il m'avait volé le tableau de notre amitié à Spencer et moi. "Plus l'amitié est discrète et bienveillante plus elle est sincère" du Renard Argenté, Spencer mais il a voulu prendre son tableau à elle, "Ma bien aimé". Il ne l'a pas prit. Et m'a laissé un mot. "Votre amour l'un pour l'autre me touche profondément. Ce tableau n'a pas de prix dans votre coeur. Il n'en a donc pas pour moi non plus. Je repasserai pour l'admirer. C'était une belle femme. Veillez sur ce tableau comme à la prunelle de vos yeux. Je ne vous fendrai pas le coeur. Un homme qui aime avec autant de beauté mérite de vivre une magnifique vie et je ne peux que vous souhaiter de retrouver un aussi bel amour et de vivre de votre musique. Une musique aussi belle, faut-il l'avouer, que votre amour. Je vous ais entendu au coin d'une rue. Je vous suis maintenant avec attention. Votre fervant admirateur, le gentleman cambrioleur."**

 **-C'est une nouvelle donnée pour notre profil, je vais devoir en parler aux autres.**

 **-Faites le.**

 **-Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt?**

 **-Parceque je ne peux pas croire qu'un homme si touchant et amoureux de l'art puisse être un tueur en série. Quelque parts, je suis persuadé qu'il ne fait pas ça par plaisir et qu'il pourrait trouver un moyen de changer de hobbies. Je ne peux malheureusement que lui souhaiter d'arrêter de tuer mais de rester un inconnu éternellement pour la police. Il n'a pas mauvais fond, au contraire, il a bon coeur mais... Il ne doit pas savoir comment s'en servir ou... je ne sais pas. Je ne parviens pas à le détester.**

 **-Pourtant...**

 **-Je sais. Le gentleman est un assassin.**

Et la conversation s'arrêta là. Ethan réveilla rapidement Spencer pour le faire petit déjeuner copieusement avant qu'il ne puisse retourner se coucher.

Pénélope descendit à nouveau et mitrailla de photo le tableau.

 **-Vous êtes sur qu'il faut risquer de se le faire voler? Ne pourrait-on pas juste le garder pour nous?**

 **-Oui, Pénélope, j'en suis sûr. Au pire, s'il se fait voler, on le reprendra après l'avoir arrêté.**

 **-Mais et s'il ne le vole pas? On devra vraiment le bruler?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Pourquoi, mon doux peintre de génie?**

 **-Tu sais que tes surnoms sont de plus en plus long pour moi?**

 **-Tu le mérites bien!**

 **-Parceque c'est le risque et le seul moyen aussi de faire grimper sa valeur.**

 **-Vu sa beauté, il doit déjà valoir plusieurs milliers.**

 **-Détrompez vous, beauté. Les paysages de Spencer se vendent déjà des milliers et les portraits des millions. Alors, son premiers nu? En comptant que son talent ressort magnifiquement bien sur cette toile et que son "truc" est particulièrement présent et amplifié... je pourrais facilement vendre cette toile à un ou deux milliard... sans compter la menace de bruler la toile qui ajoute à son prix... je dirais six milliards et quelques cinq cents millions.**

Les autres qui étaient descendu entre temps en furent bouche bée. Et Rossi ricana.

 **-En fait, le petit génie et plus riche que moi!**

 **-Et beaucoup plus encore Rossi!**

 **-Mais pourquoi tu vis dans un appartement aussi...**

 **-Parce q** **ue ce fou de Spencer donne tout son argent au sanatorium de sa mère, à des associations et à des instituts de recherches dans différents trucs... j'en ai plus que lui avec ses ventes, où je touche seulement dix pourcent du pactole, que lui n'en garde. En fait, il ne vit qu'avec l'argent de son boulot au BAU! Vous devriez lui apprendre à en garder un peu de côté pour augmenter son niveau de vie!**

 **-Quel est le montant des versements si je ne suis pas indiscret?**

 **-Hotch...**

 **-Allez Spencer...**

 **-Rien que pour ma mère c'est un versement régulier de cinq cents mille chaque mois ensuite les associations reçoivent la moitié de ce qu'il reste et l'autre va dans la recherche. En général, ça fait une moyenne de quatre millions trois cents mille huit cents soixante trois dollars virgule cinquante sept la moitié de ce qu'il reste... J'en reçois les avancées dans les premiers et peux avoir une part dans les décisions. Mais si ce n'est pour corriger quelques erreurs, je ne prends pas part à tout ça.**

 **-Et bien, beau gosse t'as tout pour toi... Mignon, intelligent, riche.**

 **-Épouse moi!**

 **-Garcia!**

 **-Bon, oublions tout ça, les enfants!**

 **-Nous ne sommes pas des enfants JJ!**

 **-Oui mais l'exposition est pour bientôt et si on n'expose que ce tableau... ce sera un peu trop... enfin, il en faut d'autre à côté.**

 **-Je m'en suis déjà chargé avec Spencer. On a fait venir les tableaux qu'il avait finit pour la prochaine exposition. Il ne reste plus qu'à distribuer des vrais tracts avec un ou deux tableaux dessus et à faire encore valoir son talent. J'ai répandu la rumeur que le tableau était digne d'une main divine avec quelques amis et on a toute une foule pour l'ouverture. J'ai recupéré notre galerie habituelle et j'ai un journaliste prêt pour écrire un article accrocheur sur le tableau. Il ne manque plus qu'à accrocher les tableaux et à décorer la galerie. Pour l'ouverture, il y aura les petits-fours du traiteur habituel aussi. Et comme nous savons que le voleur ne tentera rien pour l'ouverture, aucun de vous n'aura d'armes et nous serons tous en tenues de soirée. Par contre, pour la suite, vous aurez le droit d'avoir une arme. Il faut aussi que vous soyez... d'un plus haut standing pour l'ouverture. Après tout, il n'y a que les invités qui peuvent venir. Rossi, je vous charge de leur aspect et de leur élocution. Bien évidemment, nous vous paierons tous les achats avec la vente d'un ou deux tableaux il y a quelques semaines.**

 **-Non, c'est notre division qui va tout acheter.**

 **-Je suis désolé Hotch mais non, nous allons payer.**

 **-Ethan a raison Hotch. Il n'y a que des personnes huppées aux ouvertures et toutes sont plus riches que moi ou presque. Je peux me payer sans soucis un costume et me fondre dans la masse mais je ne peux pas en payer un pour tout le monde. S'ils le peuvent facilement avec un tableau ne nous le refusons pas parceque je ne crois pas que le bureau sera d'accord pour vider ses poches.**

 **-Tu en es certain David? ... Bien. Dans ce cas nous acceptons.**

 **-Je veille sur Spencer. Allez faire les boutiques. Ah! Prenez cette carte, c'est notre carte commune pour les ventes de tableau. On répartit ensuite au début du mois suivant. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de répartir donc vous n'avez pas de plafond. Je vous conseille d'aller à la rue de Sibylline c'est là qu'il y a tous les magasins de luxe ici. Elle est proche du port. Maintenant Spencer va te coucher.**

 **-J'y allais déjà! Bonne course.**

 **-Mais... et pour son costume à lui?**

 **-Je lui en avais déjà acheté un mais il n'est jamais venu à une exposition donc... Il n'a jamais servit mais il en a un de prêt. Oh! Morgan, vous serez présent comme model donc prenez un costume voyant.**

 **-Bien.**

Ainsi tandis que Spencer allait se coucher et qu'Ethan continuait de discuter par téléphone avec ses contacts, le groupe du BAU alla faire les magasins. Ethan appela son groupe de musique pour les prévenir qu'ils allaient jouer à cette exposition comme d'habitude.

Pénélope étaient incroyablement heureuse d'aller à l'ouverture. Bien sur les jours qui suivraient, elle serait dans une camionnette pour observer les vidéos des caméras de surveillance en direct mais elle allait jouer à la princesse pour l'ouverture. Emily bien sûr avait été habituée à ce genre de réunion mais cela l'enchantait que ce soit les oeuvres d'un ami. JJ était tout aussi heureuse que Garcia et les deux sautaient de joie et s'excitaient entre elles. Hotch était mal à l'aise mais se forçait à y aller pour soutenir Spencer et Morgan tandis que Gideon et Rossi se rappelait en riant d'une autre mission sous couverture au moment de leur début et riaient de devoir recommencer. Seul Morgan avait vraiment le trac. Finalement, il allait être regardé presque nus par de nombreux inconnu et serait présent devant leurs yeux en réalité. C'était comme s'il était la seule personne nue dans la salle. Spencer lui, n'allait pas avoir à révéler qu'il était le peintre mais il fallait que ce soit le cas pour Derek puisqu'étant le model, si le tableau venait tout de même à se faire voler, il y aurait moins de risque. Il serait la cible du tueur. Ainsi, il n'y aurait pas de problème.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Hotch ne le savait pas mais le lendemain, il devrait poser des questions au maire auxquelles jusqu'alors il avait vaguement répondu et devrait le réinterroger sur de questions encore plus sensible. Ils allaient avoir une conversation difficile.

Le corps pour le dernier tableau volé venait d'être déposé et arrangé dans un parc assez calme où il y avait peu de passant. Finalement, le maire avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Son fils venait de se faire tuer. Il avait été idiot de refuser la mise sous protection qu'Hotch lui avait proposé. Il avait préféré attribuer trois garde du corps professionnels pour protéger son fils. Il avait eu tort. Il ne le saurait que le lendemain. Il avait été idiot de refuser l'aide qu'on leur offrait et de refuser également de faire vivre son fils ailleurs quelques temps. C'était sa plus grande erreur.

Son fils pourtant mort arborait maintenant un sourire heureux. Il avait été placé dans des draps de soie rouge avec quelques coussins noirs sous lui et était placé innocemment dans une position désirable. Un coussin sous les hanches et les jambes écartées, il avait tout de même un draps qui cachait son sexe que le tueur avait laissé pendant. Ses bras étaient repliés sur sa poitrine et sa tête était penchée en arrière avec un suçon sur son cou. Un mots comme dans l'habitude de L'Artiste avait été déposé à côté de lui, dans ses cheveux.

L'Artiste venait de finir son oeuvre. Il l'admira quelques instants et fut aussi émerveillé qu'il fut triste. Il avait écrit tout ce qu'il pensait dans ce mot. Il espérait que la police ferait de son mieux pour réparer ce tord.

* * *

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

J'ai enfin relus ce chapitre mais si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir.  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic, bonne ou pas?

A la prochaine,  
YYY


	2. Chapter 2

**L'Artiste.**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de esprit criminel ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.

 **Raiting:** M.

 **Pairing:** Spencer/OC au début pour devenir un Spencer/Derek par la suite.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2:_**

* * *

L'artiste avait finit son œuvre et l'avait laissé dans le parc. Ce jour là, personne ne passerait dans le parc puisqu'il était fermé. L'Artiste sourit et laissa couler une larme, le jeune homme aurait enfin une pause dans sa vie, un moment de paix. Un instant sublime de calme et de douceur. La paix absolue.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

L'équipe s'était alors dirigé vers les magasins de la rue dont Ethan leur avait parlé, ils entrèrent dans le premier magasin de la rue et purent admirer quelques instants la beauté de la boutique. C'était une vieille boutique qui avait été restaurée. Les vieilles ornementations en bois avaient été restaurées mais avait gardé leur ancien charme. Il se dégageait de cette boutique une élégance toute particulière. Comme si ce magasin était venu d'une autre époque et pourtant la qualité des pièces de vêtements quoique montrant un travail d'excellence dévoilait également un style loin d'être passé de mode. Au contraire, il s'agissait en réalité d'intemporels revisités. Des styles qui pourtant étaient tout à fait, simples et classiques mais également nouveaux et avant-gardistes.

De toute évidence, Rossi bavait littéralement devant la qualité des matériaux et de la couture, le tout s'alliant dans une pièce de vêtement voir un ensemble semblable à une œuvre d'art. Hotch s'amusa de le regarder avec ses yeux brillant cependant, lorsque son regard croisa celui de JJ, il se rappela alors d'un problème d'importance... Cette qualité devait avoir un prix et ce prix sans doute exorbitant n'arrêterait jamais ni Rossi (mais cela Aaron pouvait le gérer puisque David était riche), ni les femmes de l'équipe et ceci... Ceci était le problème... Comment arriverait-il à justifier la dépense d'une telle somme devant ses supérieurs?... Il sentait qu'il allait devoir rembourser de sa poche la différence avec des vêtements moins couteux. Il devrait peut-être même prendre un autre emploi à côté... à moins qu'il ne demande à Garcia un petit peu d'aide pour faire passer la note en plusieurs fois... Il savait qu'Ethan et Spencer avaient affirmer qu'ils paieraient pour eux mais Hotch avait néanmoins gardé en tête l'idée de faire payer le bureau à la place plutôt que de dépendre des frais d'un membre de l'équipe. Maintenant il comprenait qu'en réalité il n'aurait peut-être même pas le choix.

Derek était un peu tendu par les évidents regards que ses collègues féminines posaient sur lui depuis la découverte du tableau... Cependant la beauté des costumes qu'elles avaient sous les yeux le soulagea de nombreux regards. La tension qui l'habitait disparues peu à peu et il put enfin admirer les alentours. De toute évidence il s'agissait d'une boutique de luxe de costumes sur mesure... Il aperçu une vendeuse un peu plus loin dans la boutique qui les dévisagea de la tête aux pieds avant de s'avancer vers eux.

 **-Bonjour messieurs dames, que venez-vous chercher ici si je peux me permettre?**

 **-Bonjour madame. Nous venons chercher des costumes.**

 **-Oh... Et bien je suis navrée mais il doit y avoir une erreur. On a du vous indiquer la mauvaise boutique. Si vous cherchez des costumes d'occasions vous devriez pouvoir en trouver dans une des contre-allées un peu plus loin. Ici nous ne faisons que du sur mesure.**

 **-C'est justement ce que nous cherchons alors ne nous jugez pas à notre apparence voulez-vous.**

 **-Et bien je disais juste que vous n'aviez pas l'air de pouvoir vous acheter nos costumes sans vous mettre un crédit sur le dos... C'était une bonne intention de ma part. Vous vous mettez à plusieurs pour acheter un costume? Parce que soyons sérieux... Entre vos fripes guindées pour lesquels on dirait que vous êtes gardien de musée et votre attitude émerveillée devant des costumes de qualités standards... cela se voit que vous ne roulez pas sur l'or. Vous trouverez votre bonheur ailleurs. Je ne vous presse pas mais la sortie est par ici.**

 **-Rosalina Parker?**

 **-Oui monsieur?**

 **-Vous êtes virée.**

L'homme qui avait prononcé ces mots étaient arrivé du fond de la boutique. Sortant de l'ombre il s'interposa entre l'équipe et la vendeuse. Il était assez grand et fin et dégageait une sorte d'élégance semblable à celle de sa boutique. En costume trois pièces gris anthracite, il semblait venu de l'aristocratie du 18ème siècle, tout aussi tranchant que dans ses propos sans néanmoins avoir l'air guindé. Au contraire, il avait beau se tenir excessivement droit, sa coiffure ébouriffée et son visage expressif laissaient plutôt penser qu'il était encore enfantin dans ses habitudes. L'homme avait de sombres cheveux attachés à l'arrière de sa tête mais une mine éclairée ajoutait à son charme de l'époque. Son teint halé et sa musculature, que l'on devinait sous son costume bien taillé, était... à sa mesure tout aussi bien taillée enfin... dessinée serait le terme juste ce qui, contrairement à ce que l'air enfantin laissait penser, lui conférait une férocité particulière.

 **-Pardon?!**

 **-Vous m'avez très bien entendu et je ne me répèterai pas. Comme vous la leur avez indiqué, la sortie est par ici.**

 **-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!**

 **-Si bien sûr que si, Rosalina. Intentez-moi un procès si vous ne me croyez pas mais je suis certain de gagner au regard de votre contre-productivité comme vendeuse. Vous venez de faire une faute professionnelle grave en insultant nos clients.**

 **-Sans moi vous arriverez à rien! Vous êtes finis!**

 **-Nous fonctionnions très bien avant vous et nous continuerons ainsi sans vous. Après tout, vous avez déjà fait fuir de nombreuses personnes avec vos préjugés et votre attitude hautaine et inconvenante et vous ne nous avez été d'aucune aide en cinq mois. De plus, nous n'aurons aucun mal à trouver une personne plus compétente que vous dans un délai très court. Votre départ ne nous perturbera pas. Au contraire cela pourrait être le signe d'une avancée significative. Caroline? Donnez-moi le numéro de téléphone de la candidate de la semaine dernière. Vous savez? Celle qui avait réalisé des croquis intéressants. Si elle est toujours disponible proposez-lui de passer dans la journée. Nous lui proposerons un poste comme vendeuse avec une forme de tutorat en création de vêtement en parallèle. Ainsi ce sera tout à fait avantageux pour elle et pour nous.**

 **-Bien monsieur. Je m'en charge tout de suite.**

 **-...**

 **-Que faites-vous encore ici Rosalina? Êtes-vous myope? La sortie n'a pas changé de place. Elle est là. Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir! Pardonnez moi messieurs dames pour ce petit interlude. Bien, vous désirez des costumes j'imagine. S'agit-il d'une occasion particulière?**

 **-C'est à dire que... Nous allons participer à un vernissage et...**

 **-Attendez, je dois répondre à un appel urgent... Excusez-moi... Bonjour, Orlando à l'appareil. ... Oh! ... Aaaah... je vois! ... ... ... hum hum... ... Bien sûr! ... à bientôt alors. Alors comme ça on ne me dit pas qu'on est des amis de Spencer?! Installez-vous ici! Quand je pense que j'ai enfin la chance de rencontrer l'équipe avec laquelle bosse Spencer! J'ai l'impression de tous vous connaître. Vous devez être Rossi, Hotch et il n'est pas compliqué d'identifier l'agent Morgan! Ensuite la plus belle doit être Mademoiselle Garcia.**

 **-Charmeur...**

 **-Et vous devez être... Prentiss et Jarreau... Appelez-moi Orlando! Mon cher Ethan m'a dit que vous aviez carte blanche pour le prix des costumes puisque c'est lui et Spencer qui payent... Mais par contre, sous réserve de quelques modifications demandées de votre part, j'avais carte blanche pour vous habiller... Je vais me régaler à le faire! En attendant... Souhaitez-vous visiter ma boutique? D'ailleurs... Vous devriez bientôt aller voir Jenny pour les robes de ses merveilleuses demoiselles... Elle vous fera des tenues à couper le souffle! ...**

 **-...**

 **-... Je sais que je suis assez enthousiaste... N'hésitez pas à m'arrêter si je fais quelques envolées...**

 **-Pardonnez-moi mais... Vous connaissez Spencer? Et vous êtes ami avec lui? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne m'aurait pas parlé de vous...**

 **-Spencer a ses secrets que personne ne connaît. Si je peux me permettre ce n'est pas contre vous que je dis cela. Nous nous sommes tous fait cette réflexion à un moment donné. Simplement, nous avons admis que l'esprit de Spencer est une forteresse impénétrable et chacun de ses actes est dicté par une pensée rationnelle qui définit un objectif à suivre. Ses actes par nature mèneront toujours à la réalisation de ses objectifs et si parvenir à l'un de ses objectif implique de ne rien dévoiler de lui, il le fera et inversement. Nous nous y sommes fait, vous vous y ferez aussi. Je pense aussi personnellement que Spencer est une extrêmement bonne personne et surtout qu'il est humble et introverti. Son caractère secret est une partie de lui qu'on ne peut lui enlever. Il ne serait pas le Spencer que nous connaissons sinon. En attendant mesdames je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'aller voir Jeanny dès maintenant après tout, il serait bon de lui laisser un maximum de temps pour réaliser ses chefs-d'œuvre. Messieurs, asseyez-vous, les canapés sont à votre disposition. Si vous souhaitez quelque chose à boire n'hésitez pas à le demander. L'un d'entre vous aurait-il envie de démarrer les essayages? ... Pas un? ... Je vois que vous trépignez d'impatience monsieur Rossi alors placez-vous sur l'estrade que je prenne vos mesures et dites-moi si vous avez des souhaits particuliers pour votre costume. Oh! Et pour la visite, nous la ferons ensuite!**

Rossi fut absolument ravis de démarrer et couru pratiquement jusqu'à l'estrade avant de sauter dessus sous l'œil légèrement réprobateur mais surtout amusé de Hotchner. Orlando tournait autour de lui prenant d'innombrables mesures et dimensions qu'il reportait systématiquement sur une feuille. Il posa quelques questions concernant Rossi lui-même et ses habitudes telles par exemple l'alcool qu'il préférait boire. Rossi s'en trouva déstabilisé car ces questions semblaient ne pas avoir pour objectif de maintenir une conversation mais au contraire, puisqu'Orlando notait toutes les réponses même les plus anodines sur ses documents que ces questions servirait à la création du costume idéal pour lui. Rossi crut même se trouver sous un interrogatoire comme suspect pour une sordide affaire de cognac contrefait. Trêve de plaisanterie, David se sentait répondre sans vraiment le vouloir aux questions et voyait se creuser dans son ventre et dans sa tête la sensation d'être profilé par quelqu'un. Hotch remarqua également ceci et prenant pour acquis qu'un ami de Spencer ne se servirait pas de ses informations de la mauvaise façon laissa se dérouler le soutirage d'information sous ses yeux. Finalement, Orlando finit de noter toutes les informations qu'il souhaitait sur ses fiches et alla chercher un costume de présentation pour l'agent. Il lui demanda d'aller se changer pendant qu'il cherchait certaines choses dans l'arrière boutique.

Lorsque Rossi sortit, il s'admira dans le miroir mais nota que le costume n'était pas à sa taille en terme de longueur. Les manches lui arrivaient au milieu des doigts malgré la dimension des épaules qui était la bonne. Orlando vint se placer derrière lui et fit quelques mesures supplémentaires. Il prit les échantillons de tissus qu'il avait rapporté de l'arrière boutique et les plaça sur l'une des mains de Rossi ainsi que sur sa poitrine. Il en choisi plusieurs et les plaça dans le dossier de l'agent contenant ses mesures.

 **-Avant toute chose, messieurs, vous devez savoir que nous fournissons avec les costumes les boutons de manchettes, cravate ou nœud papillon, ceinture, chaussures et chapeau si nécessaire bien que je doute que vous ayez besoin du dernier... Nous agissons de cette façon pour éviter que nos costumes, qui entre parenthèse sont le fruit d'un travail très pointilleux, ne soit gâché ou ridiculisé par des chaussures de clowns ou des cravates dont les couleurs ne correspondent que parce que nos clients sont daltoniens. Ce genre d'aventures vestimentaires nous ayant fait de la mauvaise publicité à nos débuts, nous avons remédié au problème. Néanmoins, pouvez-vous s'il-vous-plaît vous déchausser et placer vos pieds ici que je prenne votre pointure... Parfait.**

 **-Les clients sont donc obligé d'acheter tout un ensemble à chaque fois? Même s'ils ne le souhaitaient pas initialement? C'est presque de l'extorsion.**

 **-Excusez-moi si je me suis mal exprimé. Les clients ne sont pas obligé de payer pour ce service. De deux choses l'une, soit nous demandons à nos clients de nous montrer ce avec quoi il compte assortir leur costume, auquel cas nous avisons afin de changer certains détails de sorte que cela corresponde mieux, soit nous leur offrons ces accessoires.**

 **-Vous ne risquez pas de perdre énormément d'argent comme ça ou de ne pas faire de bénéfice du tout?**

 **-J'apprécie votre inquiétude mais croyez moi ce n'est pas le cas. Entendons-nous bien, moyennant un investissement supplémentaire la qualité des accessoires varient. De plus, les costumes fait sur mesure et réalisés à la main ici coûtent... Disons-le clairement pendant qu'il n'y a pas d'autres clients, leur pesant d'or! Et enfin, la clientèle que nous accueillons ici n'est pas parmi les plus pauvre si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ils n'aiment pas qu'on leur fasse la "charité" bien que ça ne soit pas notre intention. Au contraire, ils aiment à ce que leurs accessoires soient d'aussi bonne qualité que leurs costumes et n'hésitent pas à investir davantage pour avoir la perfection. En fait, ils aiment afficher leur richesse en payant plus que nécessaire. Ce genre de clients nous permet de payer les accessoires des autres et faire malgré tout toujours du bénéfice. De cette façon, la boutique se fait toujours une bonne publicité. Mais puisqu'il s'agit de Spencer et Ethan qui payent, non seulement les chaussures sont offertes mais en plus, nous allons utiliser le meilleur pour vous.**

 **-Cela reste très... Louche si j'ose dire.**

 **-Dites-le, dites-le. Mais cette boutique n'est pas une boutique de prêt-à-porter. Nous sommes une boutique de luxe. J'ai peine à le dire mais il ne s'agit pas du même monde. Monsieur Rossi pourra sans doute le confirmer!**

 **-... Aaron ça me rend aussi triste que toi de le constater mais c'est vrai...**

 **-Bien. Monsieur Rossi, y a-t-il un cahier des charges qu'il me faut suivre pour ce costume? J'entends par là le réutiliserez-vous ensuite et pour quelles occasions? Une envie particulière pour le costume lui-même?**

 **-Je le réutiliserais sans doute. Mon agent souhaite toujours que j'arrive en costume aux lectures de mes livres. Et si possible je voudrais pouvoir garder une arme sur moi sans que cela soit trop au niveau de mes côtes gauche.**

 **-Je vois... Pas de problème c'est noté! Au suivant!**

 **-Vous n'allez pas me demander quel genre de costume je souhaiterai?**

 **-Bien sûr que non! J'ai carte libre pour vos costumes et c'est tellement rare que je vais largement en profiter! Enfin, j'imagine que je peux au moins vous dire à quoi il ressemblera... Je vais vous faire un costume en trois pièce noir profond avec une doublure en soie rouge sang pour rappeler votre sang chaud aux origines italienne. Je vous ferais également une chemise rouge pas en soie cette fois-ci pour éviter qu'elle ne marque trop. Il y aura des broderies d'or au niveau des manches et du col du costume qui formeront du lierre qui rappelleront la feuille de lierre dorée qui fera office de boutons de manchette et le tout agrémenté d'un joli nœud papillon noir. L'ensemble vous définira ainsi comme un homme aventureux, fier et élégant tout en atténuant votre côté brute par une fine pointe d'élégance et de raffinement qui vous caractérise si bien. La coupe vous fera paraître légèrement plus grand parce que la veste du costume sera un peu plus courte que la normale et cela mettra aussi en valeur votre carrure d'épaule. Le nœud papillon à l'avantage, tout le contraire de la cravate, que l'on ne remarquera pas votre... Disons... Léger ventre?**

Derek s'étouffa à moitié heureux d'être venu ici ne serait-ce que pour la franchise d'Orlando.

 **-Enfin, il vous sera possible de cacher une arme là où vous le disiez car ce costume n'est pas fait pour être fermé mais bien ouvert. Donc prière de ne pas attacher les boutons du costume. Et vous aurez des chaussures pointus pour être coordonné avec le reste, noires évidemment.** **Au suivant! Monsieur Hotchner, veuillez-vous dépêcher d'aller jusqu'à l'estrade où vous serez punis avec un costume médiocre!**

Derek explosa de rire en voyant son chef se faire ainsi menacer comme un enfant mais se tut bien vite devant le regard assassin du dit chef. En revanche, Rossi, lui, ne prit pas cette peine et continua de rire bruyamment. Ainsi de suite, Aaron, Jason et Derek passèrent sur l'estrade et se firent scruter et questionner sans répit. Il procédèrent également à l'habillage du costume ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi c'était nécessaire et au choix de tissu et de couleur. Leur pointure furent relevées et finalement ils furent libérés. Derek soupira de soulagement une fois qu'il fut libéré parce que son passage avait été bien plus long que celui des autres. Il avait beau apprécier être mit sur son trente-et-un il n'aimait pas pour autant piétiner durant une heure sur place. Et finalement Orlando leur exposa à tous les costumes qu'il avait l'intention de leur faire.

 **-Alors, Monsieur Hotchner, de toute évidence vous ne porterez pas autre chose qu'un costume noir et cintré. Je me permets néanmoins d'ajouter un peu de couleur sur vous pour vous sortir de la dépression avec un vert olive comme doublure intérieure du costume et en soie. Votre chemise sera blanc cassé et vous aurez une cravate verte de la même couleur que la doublure du costume. Je vais rajouter des broderies dorés également sur la pochette de votre costume et la cravate ce qui attirera l'œil loin de vos armes. Nous élargirons légèrement le bas de votre pantalon pour y cacher votre arme sans soucis et le bas de votre veste cachera à merveille une seconde arme. Oh et nous allons tailler le costume de sorte que vos épaules aient l'air d'être à la même hauteur bien que la droite soit légèrement plus haute, votre main dominante j'imagine? Parfait. Vos chaussures seront noires et à bout rond et vos boutons de manchettes seront sobres et dorés. Vous resterez donc sobre et élégant quoiqu'un peu plus vivace grâce au vert qui va bien à votre teint.** **A vous Monsieur Gideon! Vous porterez un costume bleu nuit avec une doublure en soie noire. Cela soulignera la profondeur de votre regard. Du fait de la couleur du costume je me dois de vous proposer une chemise plus sobre de couleur gris clair ou gris perle. Je réaliserai quelques broderies argentées sur les manches, la pochette et le col. Dans tous les cas ces couleurs vous iront très bien et feront ressortir de la bonne façon vos tempes qui commencent à griser. Obligation de fermer le costume puisque je ne vous mettrais ni cravate ni nœud papillon. La cravate vous donne un air guindé et le nœud papillon vous ridiculise. Pour les chaussures... des noires iront parfaitement tant qu'elles ne brillent pas et qu'elles ont un bout rond. Vous aurez des boutons de manchettes en argent. Auriez-vous une citation favorites? Oublié j'ai trouvé!**

 **-Quoi donc?**

 **-Ce que je vais demander à ce qu'il soit gravé sur vos boutons de manchette!**

 **-Et qu'est-ce que ce sera?**

 **-"Un rêve sans étoile est un rêve oublié." Sur la première et sur la seconde "Les étoiles n'ont leur vrai reflet qu'à travers les larmes".**

 **-Paul Eluard et Vladimir Nobokov...**

 **-J'ai bien peur que ça ne rentre pas, Monsieur Orlando. Ta culture me surprendra toujours Gideon.**

 **-Nous verrons bien! Sinon je vous le broderais directement sur la veste de costume, Monsieur Gideon!**

 **-Dans tous les cas que ces citations soient ou non sur ce costume elles me plaisent.**

 **-Parfait! Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à vous décrire les costumes du clou du spectacle. Monsieur Morgan... Votre premier costume sera noir et sans fioriture. Votre carrure suffira à lui donner toute sa prestance. Doublure en soie noire pour ne pas marquer de distinction avec le costume. Vous porterez également une chemise gris perle ou coquille d'oeuf. Sans cravate ni nœud papillon et avec l'obligation d'ouvrir votre costume. Ce dernier sera cintré mais la chemise sera plus prêt du corps ce qui vous ira comme un gant pour faire élégant et décontracté tout en mettant en valeur vos atouts. Et puisque votre rôle vous empêche d'avoir une arme sur vous cela ne devrait pas être gênant. Votre second costume, que vous mettrez pour l'ouverture de l'exposition, sera blanc, blanc pur, intouché et intouchable mais la doublure sera gris perle en soie. Votre chemise sera très légèrement rosé et sera taillée de la même façon que l'autre. En revanche, le costume sera différemment taillé puisqu'il n'ont pas la même ambition. Vous devrez donc garder ce costume fermé. Vous porterez les mêmes boutons de manchette avec les deux costumes, ils seront en ivoire. Vos chaussures seront blanches cette fois-ci et un peu plus pointu. En ce qui concerne le rendu final, je suis sur que les regards qui se porteront sur vous suffirons à vous le faire comprendre. Je dirai que le seul autre emploi de ce costume sera pour votre mariage.**

Finalement, Orlando arrêta la présentation des costumes qu'il souhaitait leur faire. Et, se doutant que les essayages des femmes seraient plus longs et sans doute plus complexes, les hommes s'installèrent dans le petit salon de la boutique pour discuter. Orlando avait proposé de visiter la boutique mais Derek demanda de s'asseoir pour parler de Spencer alors le gérant de la boutique leur servit un petit verre.

 **-Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Spencer? Et d'où le connaissez-vous?**

 **-... Je le connais depuis plusieurs années maintenant... Mais combien exactement? Je ne sais plus. Nous allions à la même université cela dit. C'est là-bas que nous nous sommes connus les uns les autres. J'étais en psychologie avec un autre ami et Jeanny était en école de management juste à côté de notre fac. Ethan ne faisait rien comme toujours... Enfin je veux dire qu'il était inscrit mais il faisait un peu ce qu'il voulait en s'incrustant dans les cours de tout le monde et surtout en faisant beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de musique à côté. Ce faisant, il n'était pas très en état pour suivre les cours. Enfin, Ethan et Spencer étaient colocataires. J'ai d'abord rencontré Ethan qui s'était incrusté dans un de mes cours puis Spencer que Ethan forçait à la sociabilisation en l'emmenant partout avec lui. Ethan s'est fait des amis dans pleins de filières et il organisait des soirées auxquels nous sommes allés et on y a rencontré Jeanny et d'autres personnes. Dans tous les cas, les études ne nous intéressaient pas du tout et c'était notre seul point commun les uns avec les autres, si on oublie le côté excentrique. Sauf Spencer! Lui il aimait ça les études. Alors c'était assez drôle, il nous faisait du soutien pendant qu'on se cherchait les uns les autres pour trouver notre voie. Au final on s'est tous tourné vers l'art! Enfin d'une certaine façon notre groupe a obtenu ses diplômes grâce à Spencer et il nous a aidé à nous lancer dans nos affaires. Jeanny et moi avons appris à confectionner des vêtements pendant que nos amis nous servaient de modèles. Ethan continuait la musique et le management ce qui lui va très bien pour gérer Spencer et ses œuvres magnifiques mais nous pensons tous qu'il serait aussi un bon écrivain. Certains autres ont continués aussi dans la musique et d'autres se sont tournés vers des métiers manuels et artistiques. C'est assez fascinant mais je crois que sans Ethan et Spencer notre génération serait resté très studieuse et aurait fait perdre à l'art de façon générale beaucoup d'œuvres fabuleuses. Peut-être rencontrerez-vous un jour les autres... ça serait chouette qu'on se réorganise une soirée tous ensembles! Mais l'emploi du temps que vous imposez à Spencer l'empêche de nous rejoindre! Ne le prenez pas mal. Spencer est un bon ami. Il est rare que nous le voyons.**

 **-Je vois... Je n'aurai jamais cru que Spencer pousserait d'autres personnes dans... l'art et pas dans les études.**

 **-Pourquoi la haute couture?**

 **-Pourquoi le profilage? Me concernant... C'est une affaire de dandysme! Non, je rigole. Je dirais que... Sublimer une personne me tient à cœur. Mon arrière grand-père était toujours très "smart" et même s'il était fermier, il dégageait cet air de noblesse qu'enfant je n'osais trop remettre en question. Je le trouvais beau, il avait de la prestance. Je crois que je voulais juste lui offrir une tenue à sa hauteur et pas sa salopette de travail. Messieurs les profileurs sont-ils satisfait? Je vous rappelle que j'ai fait psychologie comme étude!**

 **-Vous êtes vraiment excentrique c'est... Rafraichissant.**

 **-Monsieur Gideon...**

 **-Oui?**

 **-Merci pour avoir donné sa chance à Spencer. Maintenant, levez-vous tous et visitons la boutique!**

Jason ne l'avait pas entendu mais le "il le mérite" avait été si clair qu'il résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Retenant ses émotions il continua d'écouter ce que l'ami de Spencer disait.

 ** **\- La particularité ici c'est notre capacité à tous de créer un costume entier. Nous ne divisons pas les tâches ce qui rend encore plus unique chacun de nos costumes! On peut en regardant les coutures savoir qui a créé le costume. Des questions?****

 ** **-Vous arrivez toujours à être dans les temps?****

 ** **-Oui. Ne me demandez pas comment on fait, mais on y arrive. En fait on s'organise juste pour être clairvoyant et définir une date probable à laquelle nous finirons nos costumes en fonction du nombre que nous devons faire dans le même temps et du travail que chaque pièce demandera. Il nous est donc rare de subir de grosses commandes. Nos clients savent tout de notre fonctionnement alors en général, ils prévoient de venir en avance pour que nous puissions les habiller dans les temps. Pas que nous prenions du retard mais nous leur disons que de toute façon nous avons d'autres commandes à faire et leur costume ne sera pas prêt dans les temps et nous les conseillons donc d'aller se fournir ailleurs et de venir en avance la prochaine fois.****

 ** **-C'est assez... contreproductif pour s'attirer une clientèle fidèle. Mais puisque vous semblez y arriver ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose, vous faites du travail de qualité.****

 ** **-Ils ne sont jamais déçus! Et vous ne le serez pas non plus.****

 ** **-Arriverez-vous**** ** **justement**** ** **à faire nos costumes dans les temps**** ** **ou devrions-nous aller ailleurs**** ** **?**** ** **Ç**** ** **a représente une charge de travail importante en peu de temps.****

 ** **-Pour les amis de Spencer, nous y arriverons !**** ** **Sinon, nous travaillons généralement dans la bonne ambiance avec de la musique et n'hésitons pas à faire des pauses jeux de sociétés ! Mais vous avez du le remarquer… on ne pleure pas ici!**** ****Si vous avez d'autres questions, je vous propose de reprendre un verre. Je vais demander à Je**** ** **a**** ** **nny comment ça se passe et de nous prévenir lorsqu'elles en auront finis avec les robes. Nous n'aurons alors pas à subir leurs foudres!****

 **-Bonne idée!**

Derek ricana en imaginant les essayages des femmes et confirma les propos de Gideon dans son esprit, il valait mieux ne pas se mettre entre un groupe composé de femmes armées et talentueuses et d'une pirate informatique experte et de robes de soirées!

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

De leur côtés, les femmes avaient rejoint un peu plus tôt la boutique de la dénommé Jeanny. La boutique semblait en tout point semblable à celle d'Orlando mais en plus féminine. Les robes proposées en devantures étaient toutes intemporelles et élégantes, d'une beauté sans pareil. Le petit groupe entra donc dans la boutique et se firent aborder immédiatement par une jeune femme de toute beauté. Sous ses boucles rousses flamboyantes se cachait un air angélique de jeune femme. Ses joues rebondies et son petit nez lui conféraient un air enfantin lorsque son regard était davantage mature. Elle était plutôt petite et mince y comprit au niveau de la poitrine mais elle n'en était pas moins féminine et graçieuse. Elle sautait presque sur place en arrivant dans leur direction. Elle avait un air extatique et s'approchait d'eux comme si elle venait de retrouver une famille perdue depuis des années, bras grands ouverts, prête à les serrer contre son cœur pour ne plus les perdre.

 **-Chers amies! Enchanté, je suis Jeanny, l'ami d'Orlando, d'Ethan et surtout, puisque c'est ce qui doit le plus compter pour vous, de Spency! Vous devez être mesdemoiselle Garcia et Prentiss et Madame Jarreau? Si je ne m'abuse... Les garçons doivent être restés ensemble. Pas grave, je les rencontrerais plus tard!**

 **-Enchanté et oui, vous avez raison pour nous. J'imagine qu'Ethan a du vous raconter pourquoi nous sommes ici...**

 **-Tout à fait JJ. Ca ne vous dérange pas que je vous appelle ainsi? Spencer avait dit que vous préfériez ça.**

 **-Non, ce sera parfait.**

 **-Bien alors passons aux choses sérieuses! J'ai carte blanche pour faire de vous des princesses alors vous souhaitez peut-être des choses particulières?**

 **-Et bien, puisque vous le demandez... j'aimerai bien... En fait, je suis mère et ça fait un petit peu de temps que je ne me suis pas senti... femme? Enfin... autre chose que mère.**

 **-Je vois... Alors quoi de mieux que d'attirer les regards des hommes pour se sentir femme et séduisante ce qui est loin d'être une caractéristique propre au statut de "maman". Allez-vous déshabiller dans la cabine et gardez vos sous-vêtements je vais passer prendre vos mesures. Je vous apporte un peignoir tout propre pour rester au chaud. Je vais juste vous poser quelques questions pour cerner votre histoire et personnalité d'accord? Alors... Puisque vous êtes mère je suppose que vous êtes mariée, comment est-il? Comment vous-êtes vous rencontré et surtout quelle phrase vous a-t-il dit qui vous a le plus séduite?**

Pénélope rigola un peu sous le déluge de question et resta aux côtés d'Emily qui ricanait doucement. Elles s'échangèrent néanmoins un regard elles avaient compris depuis un certain temps que le couple de JJ battait de l'aile mais elles ne savaient pas pourquoi. Garcia et Prentiss conclurent évidemment que le mari de JJ ne la voyait plus que comme la mère d'Henry et non comme une femme et que la relation de couple souffrait d'un manque de passion. Emily poussa néanmoins l'étude encore plus loin en analysant JJ, elle cherchait à s'évader dans cette enquête et cette séance de shopping en prévision de la soirée était surtout pour booster sa féminité et retrouver son estime d'elle. Pourtant ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de JJ de fuir le problème alors le problème devait avoir encore plus d'importance que ça. Son mari l'avait-il trompé? C'est ce que conclu finalement Emily mais par décence, elle n'en parlerait pas à Pénélope et attendrait que JJ le lui dise elle-même si elle voulait le lui dire.

Passé cette triste constatation, les femmes admirèrent la prise de mesure de JJ. Jeanny apporta différents tissus avec elle de différentes matières et couleurs. Après avoir fait plusieurs essais, elle alla chercher dans ses rayons quelques robes. La première était mi longue et la seconde tout à fait courte. L'une avait des manchettes et la seconde des bretelles. JJ dut les essayer toutes les deux et Jeanny nota certaines choses sur ses documents. Puis finalement elle posa ses dernières questions à JJ avant de hocher la tête avec conviction certaine de ce qu'elle allait lui faire porter.

 **-Alors, arrêtez-moi si ce que je vous décris ne vous plaît pas. Je vais vous faire une robe assez courte pour mettre en valeur vos magnifiques jambes. Elles sera principalement en paillettes dorées et n'aura pas de manches. Ce sera donc un bustier pour mettre en avant votre petite poitrine. Vous me direz que ça fait un peu boite de nuit et pas vraiment vernissage ou galerie d'art... C'est vrai! Donc je vais rajouter par dessus un veste noire qui vous couvrira suffisamment pour ne pas donner cette impression. Vous la porterez sur vos épaules, elle sera en coton, sobre mais chic et taillée pour marquer une taille de femme tout en donnant l'air boy-friend. Je vais suivre la coutume de notre boutique en vous offrant les chaussures qui iront avec l'ensemble et les bijoux adéquats aussi. Donc une paire de talon aiguille noire vernis mais avec une fine ligne de dorure sur le contour de la semelle. En avez-vous envie?**

 **-Absolument!**

 **-Alors pas de soucis! C'est mieux ainsi! Je rajoute donc avec ça une jambière pour porter votre arme.** **Quand au maquillage et à la coiffure vous devez compter sur Spencer pour ça! Il saura exactement quoi faire, il a des doigts de fée et un goût divin! Il faut dire que je lui ai tout appris là-dessus.**

Cette déclaration choc laissa les femmes de l'équipe tout à fait silencieuses, incapables d'associer leur Spencer et le maquillage ou la coiffure dans la même phrase. Néanmoins ne disait-on pas que les cordonniers étaient les plus mal chaussés? Cependant, elles n'eurent pas le temps d'essayer de visualiser ça puisque Jeanny les interpella.

 **-C'est à vous Prentiss! Dans la cabine!**

Tandis que Prentiss se levait finalement pour aller jusque dans la cabine, JJ et Garcia défilèrent entre les différentes robes qui étaient visibles dans le magasin. JJ était absolument sous le charme de la plupart d'entre elles. Elles s'extasiaient littéralement devant la dentelle ou les décolletés. Pénélope de son côté perdait un peu pied et devenait de plus en plus silencieuse. Toutes ces robes étaient pour des tailles mannequins... Comment pouvait-elle même croire qu'une robe lui irait bien? Sur JJ ou Emily évidemment que les robes seraient toutes magnifiques mais sur elle, ça ne donnerait rien. C'est finalement pressée devant des robes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres qu'elle passa le temps des mesures d'Emily. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne prête attention à la description de la robe d'Emily donnée par Jeanny lorsque JJ lui tapa un léger coup sur le bras. Malheureusement pour elle, cette description ne fit que la complexer davantage.

 **-Bien alors c'est tout à fait simple avec vous. Vous êtes absolument parfaite pour les robes de mantes religieuses et croyez-moi c'est un compliment! Tout d'abord présentons la robe, elle sera en soie noire et tombera en un très léger drapé qui soulignera vos douces courbes. Vous aurez un léger décolletés carré qui décrira juste assez votre belle poitrine par contre vous aurez un magnifique dos nus qui arrivera en bas de vos reins. Vous avez après tout un dos magnifique! Le drapé en soie sera long jusqu'à vos chevilles mais fendu jusqu'au milieu de votre hanche gauche à l'avant. Et puisque vous m'avez dit que ça ne vous dérangez pas de ne pas porter de sous-vêtements alors je vous prends aux mots! La soie est une matière très fine qui laisse deviner les dessous mais la forme de la robe avec le dos nus et la fente empêche tout simplement d'en porter puisqu'ils seraient visibles autrement. Des chaussures noires lustrées à talons aiguilles très haut avec des lanières croisées devant votre pied pour le souligner mais elles seront très fines au même titre que l'attache accompagnera le tout. Maintenant, au tour de la merveilleuse mademoiselle Garcia!**

 **-... je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire... Je vais sans doute rester dans le camion technique au final pendant l'opération...**

 **-On avait conclu que tu venais avec nous le premier jour donc c'est nécessaire Pénélope.**

 **-Mais... C'est à dire que...**

 **-Pas de soucis. Serait-ce en réalité une affaire de complexe?**

 **-Un peu...**

 **-Et bien il n'y a aucune raison! Vous êtes une femme magnifique, généreuse et pleine de vitalité. Spencer nous parle toujours de vous comme d'une princesse ou d'une fée. Vous êtes l'ange du groupe dit-il! En tant que femme je vous assure qu'avoir un peu de poids ne vous réduits pas à de grand jeans et des pulls pour vous masquer! Et vous aurez beau faire semblant de vous assumer et d'avoir confiance en vous, vous ne le serez pas à moins de réaliser que vous avez de quoi l'être et le faire! Il vous faut un petit coup de pouce pour être aussi belle que les autres? Non! Vous êtes déjà aussi belle! Une femme mince n'est pas forcément belle, l'habit ne fait pas le moine. Vous, vous êtes magnifique. Voulez-vous que je vous le montre? Je vais faire de vous la plus belle femme de toutes pour l'occasion! Vous serez une fée ou une princesse! Venez par là que je vous bichonne un peu. Oh! Et pour information, vous aurez le droit de faire quelques essayages pour le plaisir à la fin de tout ça mesdemoiselles.**

Emily et JJ se sourirent ravies que Jeanny ait réussit à rendre le sien à Pénélope et lorsque la rousse leur fit un clin d'œil, elles rirent ensemble. Cela faisait du bien de redevenir un peu des femmes et non des agents. Les essayages et les mesures de Garcia furent tout aussi fructueuses que pour ses collègues et bientôt Jeanny s'empressait de tout noter sur ses papiers et de décrire le résultat attendu aux clientes.

 **-Pour commencer, vous êtes une femme haute en couleur et je ne souhaitais pas vous enlever ça puisque ça vous va si bien! Alors je vais vous faire une robe vert d'eau avec des paillettes dorées. Vous aurez un beau décolleté carré assez bas!**

 **-Mais...**

 **-Et il ne sera pas provoquant. Vous avez une très belle poitrine et il faut la mettre en avant sans en réduire la valeur! La robe sera légère grâce au tulle donnant un effet flottant à l'ensemble et elle arrivera au dessus de vos genoux. Un ruban juste sous votre poitrine permettra de marquer votre taille plus fine sans faire ressortir vos hanches de femme. Le ruban sera en soie vert forêt. Vous aurez des manches longues transparentes toujours dans les tons vert d'eau et à paillettes. Puisque vous aimez bien les chaussures compensées, vous aurez le droit d'en avoir mais avec une hauteur de taille moyenne et des rubans que vous devrez lacer en remontant sur vos mollets. Les chaussures seront du même vert alors que la semelle et le corps du talon seront à paillettes dorées et elles marqueront la finesse de vos chevilles, la taille de vos jambes et surtout leur élégance. Vous serez une véritable et magnifique fée! La couleur et les paillettes vous empêcheront de vous cacher et les autres vous regarderons. Vous ne verrez que leur regard de jalousie ou d'attirance pas de dégoût ou quoi que ce soit d'autre! Ensuite, vous devez savoir qu'une femme avec des formes mérite autant que les autres d'être aimé. Je sais que ça peut vous sembler inconvenant de ma part mais je vous assure que je connais ce complexe, j'étais comme vous avant. Un problème de santé m'a forcé à changer mais avant j'étais beaucoup plus grosse que vous. Néanmoins je me suis mariée avec un homme merveilleux avant même de devoir perdre du poids pour une maladie. Croyez-moi, la bonne personne verra qui vous êtes et vous trouvera superbe pour ce que vous êtes que vous soyez mince ou pas. Il aura les yeux pleins de paillettes! Donc regardez-moi dans le yeux et dites: "Je suis belle!".**

 **-Je suis belle.**

 **-Pardon?**

 **-Je suis belle.**

 **-Plus fort!**

 **-Je suis belle!**

 **-Voilà qui est mieux. Maintenant il vous suffit juste d'assimiler cette phrase et de vous identifier au travers d'elle. C'est la partie la plus dure puisque depuis des années vous l'avez répété vide de sens et sans y croire. C'est on ne peut plus vrai, vous êtes une belle femme. Maintenant, et si on passait aux essayages complémentaires juste pour passer un bon moment?**

 **-J'en rêve depuis que je suis entrée ici!**

Les femmes prirent ensuite un malin plaisir à essayer plusieurs robes et passèrent un excellent moment entre filles oubliant même le but premier de cet essayage. Jeanny souriait en les voyant faire et les aidait volontiers à faire des essayages de princesse faisant semblant qu'il s'agissait seulement de leur garde-robe personnelle. Elle envoya néanmoins un message à Orlando après quelques temps pour qu'il prévienne les membres masculins de l'équipe qu'ils pouvaient passer pour récupérer le reste des agents. Orlando prévint le groupe avec lequel il discutait riant de certaines anecdotes de l'équipe sur le terrain. Ils continuèrent leur discussion jusque dans la boutique de Jeanny et firent les présentation avec elle. Orlando repartit presque immédiatement vers sa boutique en voyant un nouveau client arriver devant sa boutique, un grand homme très distingué et visuellement très beau.

 **-Je me sauve un habitué vient d'arriver. Un bon client toujours très agréable à habiller alors à la prochaine fois!**

Les discussions poursuivirent un peu avant que finalement l'équipe ne retourne à l'hôtel. Ravi de pouvoir discuter et échanger avec Ethan leurs impressions sur Orlando et Jeanny. Spencer dormirait encore jusqu'à la matinée suivante.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Le lendemain, un gardien découvrit le corps et appela la police. Le FBI fut immédiatement dépêché sur les lieux et tandis que Rossi et Hotch discutait entre eux du profil du tueur, Morgan et Prentiss interrogeaient le gardien et vérifiaient les caméras de surveillance à l'aide de Garcia. JJ s'occupait de la presse et de leur côté Reid et Gideon observaient chaque détail de la scène de crime. Il semblait évident que la victime n'avait pas souffert. Drogué, certainement. Mais il semblait pour l'instant que la victime avait eu une relation sexuelle avec le meurtrier mais au vue du manque de bleus et de coups visibles sur le corps de la victime il semblait aussi qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un viol brutal. Cette information était très étonnante le meurtrier n'ayant jamais eu de relation sexuelle avec ses victimes. Mais encore une fois, le meurtrier avait un bon coup d'œil parce que le scène de crime ressemblait véritablement au tableau. Reid se demanda si le meurtrier et la victime ne se connaissait pas pour avoir un rapport sexuel si sain avant le meurtre et le meurtrier avait pour une fois prit grand soin de sa victime alors même qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Reid préféra contourner le corps pour observer tout l'agencement d'un angle différent.

Jason en arrivait à ces propres conclusions identiques à celles de Spencer mais se trouva limité dans ses recherches par un frisson qui lui remonta dans le dos. Il observa alors Spencer parcourir la scène de crime, observer la victime, se pencher, sentir et toucher cette dernière à la recherche d'indice. Il pouvait presque voir son cerveau ruminer. Jason observait ce jeune homme qu'il appréciait tant. Il sentait ce besoin urgent de le faire et si d'habitude il aurait repoussé cet instinct, cette fois-ci il ne le fit pas. Il observait davantage Spencer sachant que le gamin irait de toute façon plus loin que lui dans ses conclusions mais souhaitant surtout que ce moment puisse durer. Pourquoi se sentait-il si terrifié en cet instant? Pourquoi avait-il le besoin de garder en tête se souvenir de lui innocemment inconscient du regard qu'il portait sur lui? Pourquoi l'image du jeune homme aussi concentré devait-elle se graver en mémoire? Il frissonna encore mais garda les yeux braqué sur son protégé décidé à ne pas le perdre de vue. Le visage de l'enfant était si expressif... Comme si la logique que suivait Spencer était littéralement écrite sur son visage. C'était comme ça qu'il le battait aux échecs bien qu'il ne le batte jamais au poker. Cependant le visage grave de Spencer lui enleva le sourire qui avait éclot sur son visage cherchant à comprendre ce que concluait Spencer tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

De toute évidence le tableau représentant le fils du maire était terriblement tendancieux. L'Artiste était peut-être un meurtrier mais il ne violait personne et en général les nus qu'il volait était beaucoup moins sujet à controverse. Ce tableau avait quelque chose d'obscène et de malsain. Le fils du maire y était de façon très évidente représenté après un acte sexuel où il avait notamment été soumis à un autre homme. La position cependant montrait seulement de la soumission et non un désir réel de se soumettre pour connaître le plaisir. C'était fascinant et dérangeant. Reid s'approcha de plus près pour examiner les moindres détails de la scène de crime et de la victime. Les mains de la victime étaient douces mais restaient masculines, il ne faisait pas de travaux manuels. Ses ongles cependant étaient rongés. Le jeune homme était donc sujet au stress par nature. Les ongles quoique rongés étaient propres. Il n'y avait ni terre, ni herbe et Spencer doutait qu'on y retrouve de l'ADN du tueur. Il semblait que la victime avait apprécié la partie sexuelle avant la mise à mort... ses pupilles étaient restées dilatées. L'assassin dans tous les cas était intelligent... au dessus du lot. Capable de trop de chose sans laisser d'indice. Spencer sentit un frisson lui remonter dans le dos. Ce meurtrier le laissait de glace. Il avait peur. Il pressentait quelque chose de terrifiant de la part de celui-ci. Il entendait par là plus terrifiant encore que d'habitude. Néanmoins il se força à poursuivre ses recherches.

Gideon frissonna encore plus lorsque le gamin eu lui même un frisson. Si même l'enfant frissonnait alors son instinct avait raison quelque chose n'allait pas. Néanmoins Gideon se reprit pour suivre l'exemple de son protégé et le suivit des yeux pendant qu'il poursuivait ses réflexions.

Le rapport sexuel devait être consenti et, semblait-il, doux puisqu'il n'y avait aucune marque, ce qui dénotait du meurtre. C'était beaucoup trop doux. Ou alors... Non, ça ne dénotait pas. Le meurtrier se servait de poison et ne tuait pas ses victimes avec force et violence. Certaines recevaient plus de respect que d'autres mais les mots laissés montraient davantage un respect lié à une critique d'art et non un respect lié à la mort d'une personne. L'Artiste méritait bien son surnom, il ne jurait que part l'art. Pour autant, sa douceur était-elle, à l'origine, une part de la personnalité du tueur et ainsi de la tendresse dont il faisait presque preuve sur les scènes de crime ou sa douceur n'était-elle qu'une conséquence de la passion pour l'art qu'avait le tueur? S'il s'agissait du deuxième point alors le meurtrier n'était doux avec sa victime que dans le but de ne pas lui laisser de marques qui ne serait pas présente sur le tableau d'origine. Il fallait déterminer la réalité de cette douceur parce qu'elle déterminerait aussi si les contremesures médicolégales prises par le tueur avaient juste pour but de ne pas se faire attraper ou au contraire de ne pas spolier un chef d'œuvre du point de vue de L'Artiste.

Il y avait aussi un autre détail qui préoccupait Spencer. La période de gentleman cambrioleur de l'assassin caractérisait ce dernier comme un collectionneur d'art donc à caractère privatiste alors que la période actuelle de L'Artiste caractérisait justement un artiste mettant en scène ses œuvres de façon publique. Comme Spencer l'avait pensé, le passage de l'une à l'autre des périodes pouvait être expliqué par un manque d'inspiration. Si le collectionneur privatif était également un artiste de type privé mais que le manque d'inspiration l'avait fait passé d'artiste dit privé à artiste meurtrier de type ouvert au public... alors il y avait une forme de logique. Dans les deux phases il y avait un artiste mais il sommeillait dans la première et était éveillé dans la seconde. L'autre possibilité laissait de côté la phase dite de sommeil pour considérer que la phase une n'était qu'une phase de préparation, sans latence ni sommeil, mais avec une réelle volonté d'aller plus loin et de passer à la phase deux. Mais cette possibilité là perturbait Spencer. Il y avait certes une grande différence entre les deux périodes mais l'une ne pouvait être la conséquence logique de l'autre au regard du meurtrier. Peut importe la logique distordue de l'assassin commettre des cambriolages ou de simples vols en préparation d'un assassinat ou plusieurs étaient illogique. Le meurtre d'animaux aurait semblait plus cohérent malgré le fait que l'hypothèse était rejeté par la progression artistique de l'assassin qui faisait sa propre autocritique dans les mots qu'il laissait... Son premier meurtre lui avait déplu alors que les suivants étaient plus beaux d'après ses propres mots. Ensuite ceux des femmes lui avaient semblé plus beaux de façon générale que ceux des hommes alors que la tendance au meurtre de L'Artiste était masculine. Non, la seconde hypothèse était fausse. La première période ne préparait pas la seconde, les meurtres avaient commencé sur les femmes.

Malgré tout le cambriolage semblait ritualiser la procédure de création d'œuvre de L'Artiste. Donc son manque d'inspiration dans l'art demeurait jusqu'à ce qu'il se serve des œuvres d'un autre pour créer son œuvre morbide. Cela contrecarrait subtilement la première hypothèse même si elle restait toujours la plus crédible. L'Artiste et la Gentleman Cambrioleur étaient bien tous les deux des émanations d'un artiste perdant son inspiration mais l'un était de nature privé, liée à l'intimité du cambrioleur avec l'art, et l'autre était devenu public, liée au besoin de reconnaissance de L'Artiste pour son chef d'œuvre. Spencer devait encore réfléchir à cette hypothèse qui semblait la plus juste mais devait trouver néanmoins le moyen d'y intégrer la composante rituelle du cambriolage.

Aux yeux de Jason, le gamin venait de rencontrer une difficulté. Il avait poussé sa réflexion et en était parvenu à une conclusion nouvelle mais il subsistait malgré tout un chainon manquant que Spencer avait du ranger dans un coin de sa tête pour mieux y revenir. Jason était fier du garçon. Il ferma les yeux cessant de scruter la moindre expression faciale de son protégé et inspira lentement avant d'expirer. Il devait se reprendre. S'il n'était pas concentré sur l'affaire alors le frisson qu'il avait eu pourrait bien se concrétiser et même être responsable du problème que son instinct avait signalé. Un membre de l'équipe médicolégale s'approcha de lui et l'interpella, il le regarda donc et prit ce qui semblait lui être tendu sous une pochette plastique par l'homme. Un bout de papier... Le message de L'Artiste. Il la lirait avec le reste de l'équipe. Il la mit dans sa poche avant de se pencher vers le corps de la victime.

Hotch et Rossi arrivèrent vers eux quelques instants plus tard et il fut finalement décidé qu'ils retournent à la station de police. Ils prévinrent l'équipe qu'ils allaient repartir pour partager leur découvertes.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Autour de la table de débriefing, les agents échangèrent sur les informations qu'ils avaient récupéré et les déductions qu'ils en avaient tiré. Emily et Morgan n'avait rien apprit d'intéressant du gardien qui avait découvert le corps et JJ les mettait simplement au courant de ce qu'elle avait révélé à la presse et comment il fallait la prendre à présent. Pénélope leur révéla que comme ils s'y étaient attendus les caméras de vidéo-surveillance avaient été coupées au moment du meurtre mais le gardien ne s'était aperçut de rien parce qu'il voyait une boucle d'image dans laquelle l'heure avait était modifié pour changer au bon moment. L'Artiste était donc bon en informatique et devait avoir fait de bonnes études. Aaron et David furent les suivant et exprimèrent leur opinion sur la façon dont le meurtre s'était réalisé ce que Jason et Spencer confirmèrent avant que Spencer ne dévoile son raisonnement. Le reste de l'équipe avait été très attentive là dessus et même s'ils prirent plus de temps pour comprendre ce que Spencer avait déduit, ils furent pleinement d'accord avec le raisonnement. Et finalement Jason sortit la lettre de L'Artiste de sa poche et la lu.

 _Très chers Docteur et agents,_

 _Je dois reconnaître que mon œuvre cette fois est d'une beauté enchanteresse. Le fils du maire répondait bien à l'image de la victime soumise dont j'avais besoin pour cette œuvre. Un véritable ange déchu. Merveilleusement sexuel. Victime du péché de la luxure. Vous me direz sans doute que l'on dit ce qu'on veut d'une œuvre mais je vous parle ici de sa vie. Sa vie et sa mort souligne la beauté de mon œuvre et sa vie seule souligne la laideur du tableau originale. Mais je ne vous parle pas de ça docteur ou agents pour me vanter, non, je tenais à vous donner les clefs de ma vengeance et de celle de mon œuvre. J'ai promis dans ma grande bonté d'âme de ne pas tuer le maire mais de lui donner ce qu'il mérite. Cet homme abjecte est à lui seul parjure du dieu qu'il vénère le dimanche à l'église. Non content d'être un homme violent et caractériel, il est également un assassin et davantage encore un tortionnaire. L'homme que je rebute à qualifier ainsi puisqu'il s'agit d'un monstre. Il est en effet profondément atteint par sa nature de violeur, de pédophile et surtout il faut ajouter à cela incestueux. L'homme violait son propre fils depuis sa tendre enfance. D'autant que la perversité n'est pas son seul défaut. Il a commit d'autres crimes et cela me répugne de même y penser alors je vous laisse les chercher par vous-même. La rumeur de la ville devrait vous aider._ Je vous laisse donc les clés en main pour punir comme il se doit le monstrueux maire de cette ville. La mort serait trop douce pour lui.

 _Mais je me doute que mes seuls mots ne seront d'aucune utilité pour vous convaincre. C'est pourquoi je me suis permis de vous faire parvenir un fichier informatique contenant des vidéos prises par les gardes du corps de l'enfant que j'ai soudoyé, le tout recueillit sur une clé usb appartenant au bourreau lui-même. La clé devrait vous parvenir d'ici un ou deux jours. Vous devez sans doute déjà avoir conclu de la façon très... peu innovante dont j'ai pu 'kidnapper' celui que vous qualifiez sans doute de victime. J'ai banalement soudoyé certaines personnes leur demandant de m'aider à rendre justice et de me donner des preuves que ce que j'avançais était un fait. Ne prenez pas la peine de chercher ces gardiens ou de remonter la trace de l'argent c'est impossible. Ils ont définitivement disparus._

 _Pour en revenir à mon œuvre reconnaissez qu'elle est splendide. N'est-ce pas docteur? Puisque vous êtes un connaisseur vous devez être capable de le reconnaître vraiment. Les dernières volontés de ce jeune homme furent... Magnifiques. Elles ont littéralement sublimé mon coup de pinceau si vous appréciez l'humour. Je n'ai moi-même procédé qu'à la délivrance de l'enfant. Les instants que nous avons passé ensemble ont été divin. Lui, a été touché par la grâce, moi par la main d'un ingénu. Mais je ne doute pas docteur que vous le soyez plus que lui. J'espère que vous trouverez charmant la petite attention que je vous ais laissé dans mon œuvre, mon autographe et un petit mot personnel pour accompagner le tout. Après tout, vous méritez bien ça puisque que vous êtes un artiste qui travail sur mes œuvres. Serez-vous mon critique à l'avenir? Ou vous inspirerez-vous de moi?_

 _Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de mon chef d'œuvre. Je vous dirai ce que je pense de vos œuvres. Pour cela d'ailleurs il serait grands temps que toute votre équipe songe à s'habiller à sa juste mesure pour ne pas faire tâche d'encre dans une galerie pleine de vos œuvres à l'huile. Y aura-t-il d'autres styles de peinture? En apprendrais-je plus sur vous que je n'en sais déjà? Vous m'intriguez mais nous devrons attendre pour nous voir. Cela me fend le cœur de devoir attendre mais on ne peut décemment pas précipiter la rencontre de deux artistes aussi talentueux!_

 _A bientôt,_

 _Très chaleureusement votre Docteur,_

 _Amicalement distant pour nos chers agents,_

 _L'Artiste_

 _PS: j'aime sincèrement vos œuvres. Croyez-vous que vous puissiez faire mieux que moi avec un nu? J'en doute. Mes œuvres sont les meilleures._

Visiblement, 'L'Artiste' avait une attirance certaine pour le plus jeune de l'équipe. Il admettait également qu'il savait que le nu était un piège mais qu'il se risquerait à venir d'autant plus qu'attendre pour le rencontrer semblait le rendre particulièrement impatient et donc dangereux. Les révélations faites sur le maire étaient terribles mais les retombées seraient véritablement complexes dans tous les cas donc il fallait absolument que l'équipe se charge de cette affaire en priorité d'autant que cela devrait aider à comprendre encore davantage le tueur qui, avec cette lettre, se révélait mais se cachait également. Il disait par ailleurs leur remettre les clés en main de sa vengeance contre le maire pour le traitement de son fils. Il reconnaissait par là en quelque sorte que la mort pour lui n'était pas un châtiment mais était plutôt salvatrice. Le but de ces meurtres n'étaient pas le meurtre lui même ce qui collait de ce fait à la théorie de Spencer d'un artiste privé puis cherchant la reconnaissance. De plus, il se vantait également de la beauté de son œuvre et faisait appel à la nature artistique de Spencer pour le reconnaître comme un rival, un apprenti ou un critique d'art. Pourquoi Spencer? Pourquoi maintenant? Qu'est-ce que cela révélait du meurtrier? Et enfin, il savait où l'équipe en était de son enquête et de ses préparatifs pour l'exposition. Il leur demandait d'ailleurs d'aller s'habiller avec du sur mesure. Se moquait-il d'eux? Après tout, il avait fait quelques tentatives d'humour sur la peinture dans sa lettre. L'homme était volatile et pourtant parfaitement capable de se maîtriser. Comment cela allait-il finir?

Spencer et Jason eurent de nouveau un frisson dans le dos à la lecture de cette lettre. Les choses se présentaient de façon si complexe pour l'équipe et surtout pour Spencer qui se découvrait un nouvel admirateur fou. Dans tous les cas, l'équipe avait déjà fait ce que l'assassin avait dit, trouver des vêtements, puisque le mot avait été laissé avant leurs essayages. Ils profiteraient du reste de la journée pour enquêter sur le maire. Ils se divisèrent pour progresser dans leurs enquêtes.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

JJ, Jason et Aaron allèrent au domicile du maire de la ville et mirent en place une tactique d'interrogatoire. Sans doute, cela leur en apprendrait davantage sur L'Artiste. JJ allait suivre la femme de ménage et la questionner sur la relation qui liait le maire et son fils tout en manipulant la femme pour qu'elle s'attache à elle et lui raconte les ragots du coin. Avant l'arrivée du maire et après le départ de JJ et de la femme de ménage, Jason se cacherait et profiterait de sa solitude par la suite pour fouiller la maison à la recherche de quoique ce soit de suspect. Tandis que JJ et Aaron maintiendrait leur deux interlocuteurs dans la cuisine ou dans un salon ou un bureau particulier. Ils resteraient en contact pour se prévenir du moindre danger. Aaron de son côté devrait jouer finement et interroger le maire sur sa relation avec son fils tout en s'apitoyant noblement sur son sort et en se mettant de son côté. Il ne devait pas brusquer l'homme pour éviter qu'il ne mette fin à la conversation et découvre Jason fouillant son domicile. Ca n'était pas tout à fait légal mais ils devaient bien en arriver là pour lever le voile sur la vérité dans cette affaire. Le mot de L'Artiste était suffisant pour s'interroger sur le comportement du maire vis-à-vis de son fils.

Après avoir été invité à entrer dans le... manoir du maire, ils débutèrent leur plans. JJ invita la femme de ménage à parler dans la cuisine pour lui apprendre la mort du fils du maitre de maison et Gideon se cacha avant qu'Aaron n'entre dans le bureau que la femme leur avait indiqué. Gideon sortit ensuite de sa cachette et se rappela de la description que Garcia lui avait faite des plans de la maison pour se repérer et chercher ce qu'il voulait.

JJ était donc avec la femme de ménage et venait de lui annoncer que le fils du maire avait été retrouvé mort. Le femme avait soupiré avant de demander s'il avait souffert.

 **-Non rassurez-vous il n'a pas souffert. Je souhaitais vous poser quelques questions sur ce jeune homme justement. Comment était-il ces derniers temps? Vous souvenez-vous d'un changement particulier à son propos? Je suis sûre que vous êtes très bien renseigné sur lui après tout, vous êtes une femme prévenante.**

 **-Très discret et poli. Jeune il était beaucoup plus vif et vivant si j'ose dire. Mais ensuite il est devenu plus sombre, un vrai voyou.**

JJ pensa que c'était beaucoup plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. La femme de ménage était un peu simplette et surtout pipelette! Elle aimait connaître les ragots et se faisait plaisir de les répandre. Au moins, JJ aurait ce qu'elle voulait à la fin de la conversation.

 **-Ses** **parents de disputaient et sa mère faisait une dépression à ce qu'il parait. Moi je dis juste qu'elle avait plus l'air en colère et bouleversée qu'autre chose au début enfin... En fait, le maire et elle faisaient chambre à part. Le maire avait un petit problème de vous savez quoi parce que sa femme était folle et du coup ça empirait son état.**

 **-Comment cela?**

 **-Bah... Vous savez... Le maire bah... Il pouvait pas bander quoi... Il était impuissant! Faible! Mou!**

 **-Je comprends. Mais il faut dire avec la pression de son travail et la dépression de sa femme ça parait normal.**

 **-Oui et la dépression de sa mère a détint sur le gosse vous pensez bien!** **Il se chahutait à l'école et avait toujours pleins de bleu partout! Puis sa mère et morte, elle s'est suicidée, et c'est devenu pire. Le gamin accusait son père d'être responsable de sa mort et il le dit toujours enfin... Disait vu qu'il est mort... mais il savait pas pour la dépression. Du coup bah... Le petiot et son père ils étaient pas copains si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Pourtant je sais qu'ils se parlaient beaucoup tous les deux. Surtout monsieur qui parlait beaucoup à son fils pour le comprendre, il va tous les soirs dans sa chambre vous savez. Lui dites pas que je vous l'ai dit mais je sais que le maire il va parler avec son fils pour essayer de le comprendre. Il me l'a dit. Ils restent des heures dans la chambre du gosse pendant des heures et des fois bah... le gamin il pleure sa mère vous comprenez... J'entendais ses gémissements et ses larmes parfois. C'était un bon soutien de la part de son père pour le gosse mais malgré ça en journée le gamin il évitait son père comme la peste! Un vilain garnement si vous voulez mon avis! Il pourrait au moins remercier son père du temps qu'il lui accorde!**

JJ dégluti, de toute évidence la femme était non seulement aveugle mais complétement idiote. Ce qu'elle racontait ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais savoir qu'avec un peu plus de jugeote elle aurait pu arrêter ça depuis longtemps rendit JJ malheureuse pour le jeune homme.

 **-Le pauvre père effectivement. Vous savez depuis combien de temps il va le voir chaque soir?**

 **-Bah... Quand sa femme faisait une dépression il essayait d'aider le gamin. Et avant ça, il lui donnait un soutien scolaire le soir. Donc je dirais bien quelques années maintenant! Le maire est un bon père, il est formidable. J'aimerai m'occuper aussi bien de mes enfants que lui s'occupe du sien.**

 **-J'imagine en effet. Sinon, parlez-moi de vous, vous semblez épuisée. Ce travail ne vous surmène pas trop?**

 **-Pensez! Le maire est formidable là dessus aussi! Je m'occupe de tout ici mais le maire me laisse faire comme je veux. Et en plus, il m'a enlevé du travail. Je n'ai pas à m'occuper des chambres du maire ou de son fils. Je comprends bien que le maire veuille de l'intimité depuis la mort de sa femme. Son fils je suis bien contente de pas toucher à ses affaires! Je veux pas tomber sur d'autres magasines pervers de tapette digne du diable!**

 **-Pardon?!**

La femme était homophobe en plus...

 **-Vous savez quoi? Un jour je faisais la lessive et je suis tombée sur des magasines terrifiant qui était dans des draps en boule. Parce que vous savez, même si je nettoie pas leur chambre, il me donne leurs draps à laver dans la buanderie. Donc je disais je tombe sur ces magasines et vous savez quoi? C'était des torchons du diable! Des magasines pour tapette et pire encore non seulement les hommes étaient nus mais en plus c'était du SM! Vous imaginez?! Je suis sûre que le gosse il est pas au paradis avec tout ça. En plus il a essayé de me faire croire que c'était des magasines à son père! Vous imaginez?! Donc j'ai été voir monsieur le maire pour le prévenir et il m'a dit que son fils était habité par Satan mais qu'il allait faire sortir le diable de son corps. Il m'a reprit les magasines pour les faire bruler qu'il disait. Le soir même il corrigeait son fils. Vous savez parfois il faut frapper fort pour que le mal sorte. Mais Satan s'est débattu alors il a frappé plus fort et Satan est plus jamais revenu et j'ai pas revu de magasine comme ça non plus! Au moins, son père l'a sauvé à temps.**

 **-Heureusement alors...**

 **-Donc revenons-en a vous. Vous faites le ménage partout sauf dans leur chambre?**

 **-Exactement.**

 **-C'est quand même beaucoup de travail!**

JJ continua de discutait avec la femme dégouté de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et de la femme elle-même. Elle parvint néanmoins à le cacher. Il lui fallait maintenant tenir jusqu'à ce que Gideon lui dise que c'était bon. Elle souhaitait aussi que Hotch parvienne à tirer des aveux du maire ou au moins de quoi l'incriminer lorsqu'ils auraient tous les éléments pour lui garantir la pire des sentences.

* * *

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

J'ai enfin réécris le chapitre 2 dont je me souvenais même si certaines choses ne me plaisent plus dans le rythme de développement que j'avais choisi à l'époque.  
J'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop dérangé. Encore une fois j'ai fait de mon mieux pour corriger les fautes mais s'il en reste dites-le moi.

Merci pour tout votre soutien,  
à la prochaine,  
YYY


	3. Chapter 3

**L'Artiste.**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de esprit criminel ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.

 **Raiting:** M.

 **Pairing:** Spencer/OC au début pour devenir un Spencer/Derek par la suite.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3:_**

* * *

Hotch venait d'entrer dans le bureau du maire et s'était installé dans un fauteuil devant le bureau à la demande de ce dernier. Il lui apprit donc la mort de son fils et contrairement au bouleversement normal et immédiat d'un père à cette annonce il découvrit plutôt une expression de haine de la part du maire qui fut rapidement dissimulée sous un air faussement désespéré. Il s'assit, bon comédien, et plaça sa tête entre ses mains.

 **-Vous devez absolument attraper celui qui a fait ça. Mon fils était la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi. J'en avais besoin. Je veux dire... C'était... Ma femme est morte vous comprenez... C'était le seul qui me restait. Et sans lui... Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire.**

 **-Je ne doute pas que vous soyez en état de choc mais vous devez nous aider. Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour laquelle notre tueur vous prendrait pour cible?**

 **-Comment ça? Il a tué mon fils je n'étais pas sa cible! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites?! Mon fils! Le mien! Pas moi! Et si je suis sa cible j'espère que vous me garderez en sécurité bien mieux que mon fils!**

 **-Non, le tueur n'a aucune intention de vous blesser physiquement. Je dis cela parce que il vous a prit pour cible en volant votre tableau et en tuant votre fils par la suite. De plus il nous a laissé un mot louant la beauté de votre fils ce que... Sans vouloir être déplacé je comprends tout à fait... vous-même devez avoir conscience de ça. Dans ce mot, dont je vous parlais justement, l'homme vous accuse d'avoir, comment dire, trop aimer votre fils? ... Mais en réalité l'homme ne comprends pas ce qu'est l'amour. C'est la raison pour laquelle personne ne croit ces mots. En revanche, si cela venait à se répandre se serait problématique pour votre réputation. Peut-être est-ce justement ce qu'il recherche.**

 **-Oui je comprends bien.**

 **-Je vous demanderais donc de me faire la liste des personnes qui pourraient vous en vouloir ou qui seraient susceptibles de bénéficier de la chute de votre réputation. Ainsi, nous pourrons croiser cette liste avec notre profil et nos suspects.**

 **-Evidemment, je vais le faire le plus rapidement possible.**

 **-Je vais tenter de répondre au mieux aux questions que vous pourriez avoir. Votre fils... n'a pas souffert. Nous vous demanderons juste de nous confirmer qu'il s'agit bien de votre fils. Souhaitez-vous que je vous montre des photos de la scène de crime pour l'identifier plutôt que d'aller à la morgue.**

 **-Cela n'est-il pas interdit?**

 **-A vrai dire... Je fais cela pour vous parce que la scène de crime est vraiment ressemblante à votre tableau ce qui devrez permettre l'identification rapide de votre fils. Votre fils semble comme endormi. Je ne vous demanderais pas de la regarder trop longtemps. Juste ce qu'il faut pour l'identifier. Tenez.**

 **-Oui. Il s'agit bien de mon fils. C'est absolument fou, la ressemblance entre cette photo et mon tableau...**

 **-En effet. Bien, revenons à cela, y a-t-il une raison pour que le tueur vous prenne pour cible?**

 **-Non bien sur que non. Je suis un homme honnête sous tout rapport!**

 **-Comme nous tous monsieur, comme nous tous. Du moins, en apparence. Votre bureau, le tableau représentant votre fils, les photos de celui-ci que je peux voir d'ici et pire encore, votre excitation évidente devant la scène prise en photo représentant votre fils dans une situation particulièrement... excitante pour ne pas être cru, montre que L'Artiste ne ment pas. Vous aviez des rapports plus poussés que le politiquement correct avec votre fils.**

 **-Pardon?! Comment osez-vous dire ça?!**

 **-Voyez vous-même, vous êtes rouge.**

 **-De colère!**

 **-D'excitation. Vous suez et surtout vous bandez. Vous n'avez pas lâché la photo que je vous ai donné et c'est en la regardant que votre état c'est révélé. Alors qu'un père aurait normalement été incapable d'observer une telle photo.**

 **-Mensonge!** **Mais je vous comprends. Comme je le disais votre fils était beau et chacun à ses... Petites habitudes pour décomplexer. J'aimerai partager les vôtres. Je ne dirais rien si... Vous... Partagez vos trésors avec moi. Je veux des photos et des vidéos et cela restera notre petit secret. Après tout, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je veux juste une... alliance. Je détourne l'enquête de vous et vous me fournissez en... divertissement.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'essayez pas de me manipuler?**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous assurer de ma bonne foi? Un cadeau peut-être? Le tableau. Lorsque nous l'aurons retrouvé, je ferais en sorte qu'on vous le rende bien que normalement il s'agisse d'une pièce à conviction.**

 **-Vous pouvez faire ça?**

 **-Oui. Et croyez-moi, nous ne sommes pas sur écoute. Sinon, j'aurai plus à perdre que vous.**

 **-... Je ne pensais pas ça de vous... Mais... Je vous découvre plus intéressant que je ne le croyais. Ne me menacez plus. Soyons au contraire alliés ou camarades.**

 **-Je préfère le terme d'amis. Quand pensez-vous pouvoir me donner des copies de vos photos et vidéos? Je sais que vous en avez, après tout, votre profil révèle que vous en avez certainement fait même si personne n'y fait attention.**

 **-Repassez dans trois jours. J'aurais fait des copies.**

 **-Je vous remercie. Pour l'enquête croyez-moi bien, nous ferons tout pour l'arrêter. En attendant que mes collègues aient finis d'interroger votre femme de ménage pourrions-nous discuter de nos... passions?**

 **-Quoi par exemple? Mes jeux préférés?**

 **-Oui par exemple...**

 **-Le fouet.**

Hotch fit de son mieux pour ne pas frapper l'homme devant lui. Il devait tenir encore quelques temps pour Gideon. Passer pour un pervers monstrueux n'était définitivement pas à son goût mais le maire était un homme intelligent qui avait caché pendant longtemps son vice exécrable. Le seul moyen qu'il révèle ses cartes étaient justement de faire semblant de révéler les siennes. Aaron mentait comme un arracheur de dents pour la bonne cause.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Gideon venait de sortir de sa cachette après que le maire soit entré dans le salon avec Hotch. Il s'était dirigé vers l'aile Est de la maison et après avoir ouvert quelques portes, il tomba sur la chambre qu'il présuma celle du fils du maire. Le lit n'était pas fait mais les draps étaient bien là. Gideon fouilla dans les affaires sur le bureau et les tables de chevets mais ne trouva rien. Il décida donc de chercher une possible cachette dans cette pièce pour un journal intime ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il n'y avait rien sous le matelas ou sous le lit. Rien non plus derrière les meubles...

Jason se demandait si quelque chose pouvait vraiment être caché ici lorsqu'il entendit une latte de plancher grincer sous son poids. Il repassa dessus plusieurs fois et finit par l'examiner. Avec un cutter trouvé sur le bureau, il fit levier sur la planche et l'enleva. En dessous se trouvait une tablette tactile. Gideon la récupéra et envoya un message à Garcia avec son numéro de série pour qu'elle cherche des informations dessus. Il la mit dans une pochette plastique ayant bien fait attention avec ses manches de ne pas la toucher directement. Il la mit ensuite dans sa veste et sortit de cette chambre. Il vérifierait plus tard cette tablette. Il partit ensuite en direction de l'aile Ouest vers la chambre du maire.

Il fit attention à ne pas faire de bruit lorsqu'il passa devant le salon et faillit frapper le maire lorsqu'il entendit une bribe de conversation. Il continua cependant son chemin encore plus déterminé à trouver une preuve irréfutable de sa culpabilité.

Il trouva finalement la chambre du maire et y pénétra refermant la porte derrière lui.

 **-Bien tout d'abord... chercher la place du tableau...**

Ce ne fut pas bien compliqué, celui-ci avait laissé une marque sur le mur au dessus de la tête de lit. C'était un grand tableau grandeur nature... Jason sortit donc son téléphone et prit en photo le mur. Il remarqua les messages de JJ et d'Aaron et fut apaisé qu'ils aient chacun réussit leur interrogatoire. Il écarta donc le lit et vit que les draps étaient propres et bien placés. Au regard des plis encore visible des draps, il venait juste d'être sortit et avait du n'être utilisé que la nuit précédente. Il demanda par message à JJ si la femme de ménage avait changé les draps récemment ou si le maire lui avait demandé de lui en apporter de nouveau sans lui donner les sales et il reçut la réponse quelques instants plus tard.

Ce n'était donc pas que son imagination. Les draps précédents devaient donc être les draps qui avaient servit au meurtrier et qu'il avait volé. Encore une nouvelle preuve que le maire abusait de son fils.

 **-Bon. Est-ce qu'il y a ici une preuve encore plus flagrante? ...**

Gideon fouilla donc la chambre du maire encore plus précisément que la chambre de la victime. Il ne trouva rien de bien flagrant... puis Gideon eu le sentiment que quelque chose clochait... Il ne savait pas quoi mais... Il comprit soudainement. A l'extérieur les ailes Est et Ouest faisaient le même taille et comptait chacune huit fenêtres alignées. Seulement il avait traversé un couloir plus long à l'est qu'à l'ouest et si la chambre du maire était la dernière du couloir, elle n'était selon ce que se rappelait Jason que la sixième fenêtre...

Il y avait donc une autre pièce derrière celle-ci avec deux fenêtres... Spencer aurait été fier de lui s'il avait été là! Gideon se mit donc à chercher plus précisément une porte dissimulée. Et lorsqu'il l'a trouva il se dit que finalement il aurait préféré ne rien savoir. Il y avait une pièce ici assez grande. Tout un pan de lui était en réalité un miroir et il n'y avais, somme toute, qu'une table en bois au milieu, une chaise, un bar à alcool et un meuble avec de multiples tiroirs. Ainsi qu'une caméra. Bien sur, Gideon mit immédiatement la caméra dans un sachet plastique et il prit des photos de l'ensemble de la pièce. La table et la chaise étaient sales et avaient de nombreux dépôts blancs ainsi que des tâches marrons que Gideon savait être du sang séché. Le miroir avait ces mêmes dépôts blancs sur sa surface. L'ensemble de la pièce sentait le sexe à plein nez et elle n'était jamais nettoyé ou alors très rarement.

Il n'y avait bien que de l'alcool dans le bar mais lorsqu'il ouvrit le meuble à tiroir, il déglutit péniblement. Les six tiroirs étaient tous remplit de gadgets en tout genre. Allant de la douzaine de sextoys de forme phallique aux pinces pour tétons ainsi que de nombreux bouchons et d'encore plus nombreux anneaux pour empêcher quelqu'un d'éjaculer. C'était tout simplement un placard de torture sans qu'il n'y ait d'autres outils cinglant laissant des marques si ce n'était un fouet. Il y avait simplement des menottes pour retenir le pauvre garçon à la chaise ou à la table supposa Gideon...

Ce n'était pas de la torture douloureuse comme on l'entendait habituellement. C'était de la torture morale et sexuelle avant tout. Cela n'empêchait pas que ça puisse être douloureux mais c'était encore plus immoral. D'autant plus lorsque la personne qui vous faisait subir ça était votre père...

Jason se força donc à prendre le contenu de chaque tiroirs en photo avec son téléphone, il prit même l'un des objets dans un sachet plastique en espérant y trouver des empreintes incriminantes puis il sortit de cette salle. Il se dirigea tout d'abord vers des toilettes pour vomir puis se rincer la bouche et envoya un message aux autres pour leur dire qu'il revenait et qu'il avait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu trouver. Il se dépêcha donc ensuite de rejoindre le salon et toqua à la porte avant d'entrer.

 **-Hotch? C'était pour te prévenir que JJ et moi avons finit d'interroger la femme de ménage. Je suis parti un peu avant elles mais elles devraient bientôt arriver.**

 **-Bien nous avons finit aussi. J'aurais aimé discuter davantage avec vous, monsieur le maire, mais je crains ne pas en avoir le temps.**

 **-Nous le trouverons mon ami!**

Et c'est sur ces mots que JJ et la femme de ménage entrèrent. Cette dernière pensant que Gideon avait été avec le maire tout ce temps. Ils quittèrent donc cet endroit avec chacun un dégoût prononcé envers le maire et une façade bien en place. Ils envoyèrent donc un message général pour informer les autres de leurs avancées. Gideon allait donner la tablette qui pour l'instant était verrouillé à Garcia pour qu'elle fasse des miracles.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Pénélope était donc retourné à l'hôtel pour faire ses recherches sur le maire. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de consulter ses comptes. Comme chaque personne mauvaise de ce monde, s'il avait des vices, il avait aussi fait de nombreuses magouilles. Non seulement Pénélope avait découvert qu'il détournait de l'argent mais il soudoyait aussi beaucoup de personnes avec cet argent... ce maire était un véritable truand. Elle imprima donc plusieurs tableaux et en surligna les différences.

Garcia s'attaqua ensuite aux rumeurs concernant le maire et la première chose sur laquelle elle tomba ne fut pas celle qu'elle pensait. C'était un article de presse expliquant le suicide encore récent de la femme du maire qui n'avait pas donné signe de mal-être avant son suicide. Les rumeurs racontaient de nombreuses choses notamment qu'elle s'était suicidé parcequ'elle était prises en remords d'avoir trompé son mari mais après vérification sur ses impressions, Garcia pouvaient dire que ce n'était pas le cas. Pourquoi s'était-elle donc suicidée?

Garcia avait fouillé une grande partie de la vie de cette femme avant de tomber sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Cette femme avait été voir un conseillé psychologique quelques semaines avant sa mort et avait par ailleurs été voir un système d'aide pour les femmes violées par leur mari qui les faisaient quitter le pays. Bien sûr elle l'avait fait sous le nom de sa tante morte depuis des années alors Pénélope avait vu au travers. Mais Pénélope avait reçu les messages de la part de JJ, Hotch et Gideon et elle avait appris avec des années à enquêter avec les meilleurs profiteurs qu'un homme ne changeait pas autant que ça. Si le maire avait violé un homme, il n'aurait pas violé de femmes. C'est alors que la logique apparu aux yeux de Garcia. Cette femme avait été voir ce système pour faire fuir son fils et avait demandé un conseillé psychologique pour celui-ci!

La question maintenant était: pourquoi s'était-elle suicidée si elle tentait par tous les moyens de sauver son fils des mains de son mari? Elle ne l'aurait jamais abandonné comme ça. C'était une bonne mère... Garcia fit donc de son mieux pour chercher la raison qui avait poussé cette femme à ce suicider. C'est alors qu'un nom l'interpella. Mince, elle avait déjà vu le nom du conseillé ailleurs... triple mince! C'était sur la liste des personnes que le maire soudoyait! Sa femme ne devait pas le savoir. Peut-être que cet homme avait dit des choses horribles à cette femme. Peut-être qu'il l'avait menacé de quelque chose... Pénélope n'en savait rien et même si ça avait été le cas, il n'y aurait aucune preuve... Il y avait une forte chance que cet homme soit la raison du suicide de la femme du maire!

Il ne restait donc plus qu'une chose à faire pour Garcia, révéler tout ça au grand jour!

Cependant, elle continua de travailler sur les rumeurs au sujet du maire. Effectivement, jeune il avait eu un casier judiciaire pour atteinte à la pudeur, tentative de viol et abus sur mineur... déjà enfant, l'homme était horrible... Le casier avait cependant été refermé très vite et n'avait plus d'existence... Garcia détestait la corruption! Heureusement, sur internet, tout restait toujours! Souvent de jeunes hommes affirmaient qu'il les avait touché ou avait eu des gestes déplacés envers eux mais très vite ils n'en parlaient plus, réfutaient ce qu'ils avaient dit ou fuyaient la ville. Étonnemment cela correspondaient à des dates où certains transferts d'argents important avaient eu lieu...

Pénélope venait étrangement de penser que L'Artiste avait beau être un tueur en série, il avait fait certaines choses bien. Ça ne compensait pas du tout tous ses crimes mais... c'était déjà ça. Elle chercha donc à trouver les vidéos que le tueur avait fait prendre aux gardes du corps pour confirmer ses dires. Elle chercha donc leur numéro dans une base de données importante. Une fois trouvés, elle pirata leur accès et chercha dans les vidéos à l'intérieur. En effet, en l'espace de deux mois de protection, elle avait cinquante-six vidéos au total qui remplissaient l'intégralité de la mémoire de chaque téléphone... Elle n'ouvrit pas les vidéos mais vit parfaitement les premières images qui étaient présentes sur la présentation de vidéo et c'était déjà suffisant.

Elle s'attaqua ensuite à trouver qui avait acheté la tablette qui avait été cachée dans la chambre de la victime grâce au numéro de série que Jason lui avait envoyé. Elle n'avait pas été acheté par le maire, sa femme ou son fils. Elle était au nom des grands parents du jeune homme du côté maternelle. Elle avait été achetée juste après la mort de leur fille. Garcia ne comprenait pas le geste. Elle espérait tout de même que ça n'était pas une compensation pour la mort de sa mère. Elle fit donc des recherches sur ce couple et découvrit qu'ils étaient des gens biens et qu'ils avaient demandé plusieurs fois la garde de leur petit-fils depuis trois mois. Après la mort de leur fille. Elle avait du les prévenir. Pour l'instants, aucune de leur demande n'avait été acceptée mais aucune enquête n'avaient non plus été ouverte...

S'ils avaient acheté la tablette à leur petit-fils, Garcia espérait qu'il y avait une raison. C'est au moment où elle bloqua sur cette partie que les trois agents qui avaient été à la maison du maire arrivèrent. Gideon lui donna donc la tablette.

Immédiatement, Pénélope connecta la tablette avec son ordinateur et commença à craquer le code d'accès. Une vingtaine de minutes ensuite, la tablette s'ouvrit sans soucis. Elle la fouilla sur son ordinateur et n'eut aucun problème à y trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. La première vidéo dessus était une vidéo des grands-parents. Elle la lança donc avec les trois agents derrière elle.

 ** _-Bonjour, mon petit! Bien, ta mère nous a apprit ce que tu subissais et nous en sommes désolé. Nous essayons d'obtenir ta garde mais pour l'instant on ne nous a pas donné suite... alors on a pensé qu'il fallait réagir. Nous allons te demander quelque chose de dur mon petit mais... soit fort. Lorsque ton père biologique, car crois moi il n'est rien d'autre que ça, te feras... du mal... film le. Il faut que tu utilises cette tablette que tu cacheras pour vous filmer. Supporte ça encore un peu. Décris ce qu'il te fait sur de courtes vidéos pendant quelques temps. Ensuite, nous aurons de quoi te sortir de là. Nous t'aimons fort. Je t'en pris, soit fort. Ta mère a voulu t'aider mais... ton père biologique à payer son conseillé psychologique pour lui rentrer dans la tête qu'elle était folle et que ça venait de son imaginaire... Elle n'a pas pu supporter ça même si nous lui disions que c'était faux... Mais toi! Sois fort. Filmes tout ce que tu peux en restant discrêt. Nous t'aimons fort._**

 ** _-Je t'aime mon poussin. J'ai hâte que tu viennes vivre avec nous pour différentes raisons mais sois certain d'une chose puisqu'il faut que tu traverses cette épreuve, rappelles toi que nous t'aimons. À bientôt._**

 **-Et bien... ils étaient déterminés à le faire sortir de là.**

 **-Oui, JJ. J'ai un bon paquet de vidéo ensuite que je vous laisserais voir seuls si c'est bien ce que je crois que c'est.**

 **-J'ai aussi récupéré la caméra présente dans la salle privée. Je dirais que tout le monde dans cette affaire prenait des vidéos. Le maire pour son propre plaisir, le fils avec la complicité de ses grands parents pour se protéger et se défendre et les gardes du corps sous la demande de L'Artiste pour confirmer ce qu'il disait dans son message... au moins, avec toutes les vidéos différentes et tous les angles différents, il sera impossible pour le maire de se défendre. Ah! J'ai aussi ce... sextoy à faire examiner pour les empreintes.**

 **-Et nous avons récupéré en douce les aveux du maire et la validation de la femme de ménage stupide.**

 **-Dans ce cas, nous avons résolu une enquête à l'intérieur d'une enquête!**

 **-Oui, Pénélope et si Spencer était là, il te ferait tout un discours sur la mise en abîme...**

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Du côté de Derek et Spencer, les analyses sur le corps venaient de se terminer pour les plus rapides. Ainsi le corps de la victime fut ramené devant leurs yeux, couvert pour l'instant d'une bâche en plastique blanc. Spencer s'empara immédiatement du dossier de la victime pour connaître ses antécédents et pour apprendre ce que L'Artiste lui avait fait.

 **-Il n'a pas d'antécédents de maladies graves et rien qui n'ait été signalé comme abus physique. Cet homme n'a aucune cicatrices externes de sévices ou autres alors... on pourrait croire que tout vas bien mais comme vous me l'aviez demandé j'ai approfondis les recherches. Il met de la crème nourrissante sur ses poignets et il semblerait que ceux-ci souffre de rougeur faible mais remarquable lorsque l'on enlève cette crème qui est légèrement matte. Il a quelques fines cicatrices dans le dos quasi invisible. Il a de nombreuses cicatrices internes au niveau de sa bouche et de ses lèvres et d'encore plus nombreuses cicatrices internes au niveau rectal. C'est un signe évident d'abus sexuels fréquent depuis, je dirais, qu'il a quatorze ans. Pauvre gosse. La taille et la forme des cicatrices montrent qu'on lui a enfoncé des objets contondant à plusieurs reprises et diverses autres choses. Donc concernant cette partie, il n'y a rien à dire, il y a eu abus.**

 **-Y a-t-il de l'ADN que vous ayez pu prélever pour dire qui l'a abusé?**

 **-Non agent Morgan. C'est là que vient notre deuxième partie. Son corps et été nettoyé. Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Ce jeune homme a prit une douche peu de temps avant sa mort et c'est littéralement décapé. Il n'y avait rien sur lui. Par contre je peux vous apprendre quelque chose. Juste avant sa mort, notre victime a eu un rapport sexuel sans aucun doute avec L'Artiste mais celui-ci devait porter une protection puisque nous avons trouvé des spermicides où vous savez certainement qu'ils devaient être.**

 **-Le rapport était-il...**

 **-Consenti? Oui. Somme toute** **, je dirais qu'il a été apprécié. Ce jeune homme a été longuement préparé pour la pénétration et au vue de ses bourses je peux vous affirmer qu'il en a profité souvent.**

 **-Passez-moi les détails s'il-vous-plaît.**

 **-Le fait est que le rapport a été pleinement consenti. Il aurait pu avoir de la peau sous les ongles ou simplement des cellules de notre tueur mais ce n'est pas le cas. Notre tueur n'a rien laissé au hasard. Même le suçon dans le cou que vous pouvez voir ici n'a pas de salive sur lui. Et il a bien été fait par le tueur.**

 **-Ils ont fait l'amour à même le sol?**

 **-Non Dr Reid. Ils étaient sur la couverture je suppose puisqu'il n'y a pas d'herbe ou de marques sur son corps.**

 **-L'overdose est-elle toujours avec la même substance que les autres fois?**

 **-Non, Derek... d'après le dossier...**

 **-Oui. Ce n'est plus de l'extasie mais du Dilaudid cette fois. Vous connaissez?**

 **-Oui. C'est un message pour moi. Y a-t-il autre chose?**

 **-Oui. La victime n'a pas souffert de l'overdose. Elle dormait. Repus si j'ose dire. Un message?**

 **-Ce qui nous enlève la théorie du pouvoir... c'est sans importance.**

 **-Je ne sais pas si je fais bien de vous le dire ou pas mais le tueur a fait preuve d'une grande délicatesse avec ce jeune homme et je pense que c'était la première fois pour ce garçon qu'on lui faisait l'amour en douceur si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'ai la sensation presque la certitude que ce n'est pas votre tueur qui a voulu le faire mais qu'au contraire, il a accédé à la demande de la victime qui savait qu'elle allait mourrir et n'avait pas la force de luter. Comme une dernière volonté... C'est mon instinct...**

 **-Vous avez raison, vous avez bien fait de nous le dire. Derek, c'est ça le point commun aux profils! L'Artiste obéit à la dernière volonté de ses victimes s'il la trouve à son goût. Jusque là, il n'était pas tombé sur la dernière volonté qu'il souhaitait pour convenir au tableau mais maintenant il l'a eu! Il faut que l'équipe se regroupe. Je vais leur expliquer ce que vous m'avez permit de comprendre! Et c'est aussi pour ça que les messages qu'il laissait aux femmes à ses débuts étaient plus gentils que pour les hommes. Les femmes ont leurs instincts tournés vers les autres même au moment de leur mort. C'est pour ça qu'elles font le ménage dans leur vie et choisissent des morts moins brutales comme le poison lorsqu'elles se suicident. Les femmes qu'il a tué ont malgré tout pensé aux autres et pas les hommes. Ils ont du demander à ce qu'on les épargne.**

Ainsi, les deux agents se dépêchèrent de retourner à l'hôtel pour expliquer la théorie de Reid à toute l'équipe. Le message restait cependant inquiétant. C'était une preuve que L'Artiste connaissait la véritable identité du Renard Argenté mais qu'il en connaissait aussi les secrets. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il était aussi au courant pour sa mère... pourtant... Spencer ne se sentait pas menacé. Il aurait pu avoir peur pour moins que ça mais là, en cet instant, Spencer n'avait pas peur. Il était paisible. Ses secrets, le Dilaudid, sa mère, sa peinture... que savait-il d'autre encore? Peu importait, Spencer était calme. Presque trop. Il connaissait pourtant les probabilités pour un tueur en série érotoman. Cela ne finissait jamais bien. Toujours mal. Soit le tueur se suicidait soit il emportait avec lui dans sa tombe l'objet de son attention... lui dans le cas présent. Spencer n'avait pas peur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être parceque c'était L'Artiste. Était-ce son intelligence ou son instinct? Spencer ne savait pas lequel lui dictait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Peut-être était-ce les deux. Spencer en avait déjà parlé avec Gideon à l'université... Il était calme, paisible. Presque heureux. Le moment était venu. Ah... ce calme... cette douceur de l'esprit... cette beauté de l'âme... des mots sans aucun sens qui pour lui prenait enfin tout leur sens. Spencer n'avait pas peur il était simplement paisible et rien d'autre ne comptait. Bien sûr, il était tendu car l'enquête n'allait pas aussi vite que d'habitude mais... ce n'était rien. Une broutille comme une autre. Il ne restait plus que du calme. Non, il ne planait pas. Il s'avait ce que c'était avec le Dilaudid. Il ne planait pas mais c'était beaucoup mieux. Il se posait enfin sur tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Juste paisible.

Derek était impressionné, ils avaient déjà connu des moments difficiles et il en avait fallu beaucoup moins pour déstabiliser Reid. Comment faisait-il pour tenir maintenant? Comment alors que ses secrets les plus profonds étaient connu d'un tueur en série? Il lui avait écrit un message sur la dernière scène de crime mais rien ne semblait perturber Reid. D'habitude à ce stade, il se serait déjà effondré ou aurait traversé différents stades de déni... Derek avait peur. Non, la lumière dans les yeux de Spencer n'étaient pas de la résignation et il en était heureux mais... c'était de la joie et ça Derek ne comprenait pas... ça le terrifiait. Lorsqu'ils ne le regardaient pas, Spencer arborait un sourire doux sur ses lèvres et c'était horrible. Spencer était paisible. Trop. Beaucoup trop.

Puis Spencer se tourna pour le regarder dans les yeux et là, Derek su. Spencer avait toujours eu ce truc... Il savait qu'il ne mourrait pas. C'était une certitude. Depuis les longues années durant lesquelles ils avaient tous travaillé avec Spencer, ils avaient comprit une chose. Si Spencer avait la certitude, une idée, un soupçon, le sentiment, l'impression, ou n'importe quelle autre truc qu'une chose allait se passer comme ceci alors, c'était vrai. Spencer savait qu'il n'allait pas mourrir alors c'était vrai et Derek en était soulagé. Il en avait parlé une fois avec l'équipe après que Spencer lui ait sauvé la vie sans qu'il n'y ait eu d'indice de ce qui allait se passer. Sans préambule, Spencer c'était jeté devant lui en sortant d'un restaurant et il avait reçu une balle dans l'épaule. Il avait fait ce genre de choses avec chacun d'entre eux. Et ils en avaient parlé. Gideon leur avait expliqué en partie comment ça marchait.

 **.·°·.·°·.·°·. _Flash-back_.·°·.·°·.·°·.**

 _ **-Nous avons une grande partie de notre cerveau dont nous ne nous servons pas. Spencer s'en sert beaucoup mieux que nous. Il contrôle des zones que nous n'avons pas conscience d'avoir. Ainsi, il a emmagasiné un nombre de connaissances incroyables, il raisonne beaucoup mieux et plus vite que nous. En fait, il est beaucoup plus fort que nous dans presque tout ce qui est contrôlé par notre cerveau. La partie en nous que nous appelons sixième sens ou instinct c'est une partie que personne ne contrôle et Spencer non plus mais cette partie se sert de nos capacités pour nous prévenir. Notre cerveau est plus rapide que nous, Spencer est plus rapide que nos cerveau et le cerveau de Spencer... est plus rapide que tout le monde.**_

 _ **-Le "Big Boss"!**_

 _ **-Oui Pénélope. Ce qui fait que tout ce qu'il voit ou entend est stocké. C'est un ensemble que son cerveau traite instantanément. Lorsque son cerveau a finit de traiter l'ensemble des informations qui constituent l'univers de Reid... son sixième sens reconnait les similitudes avec de mauvais moments qu'il avait enregistré ou est simplement capable de dire là c'est maintenant que ça va se passer. Mais Spencer n'est pas comme les autres encore une fois. Il n'est pas capable de faire marcher son instinct de survit pour lui. Il ne s'en sert que pour les autres... Pour nous. Il m'a expliqué comment ça fonctionnait à l'université. Le jour où il se servira de cet instinct pour lui... soit il sera en grand danger soit...**_

 _ **-... Soit quoi?**_

 _ **-Je ne peux pas te le dire Hotch. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Sache juste que c'est une possibilité. Si à ce moment là, Spencer décide de faire quelque chose... laissez le faire. C'est ce qu'il y aura de mieux. Je te le dirai lorsque ce sera fait ou avant si Spencer te le dit mais... c'est quelque chose d'important... Je ne peux pas.**_

 _ **-Explique au moins un minimum.**_

 _ **-C'est... son destin. C'est le mot le plus approprié. Son destin. Il faudra qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut faire. Ce qu'il sait devoir faire. Il s'éloignera. Il s'envolera loin. C'est une possibilité terrifiante mais... je la trouve aussi belle qu'il me l'a décrite. Laisse le juste faire.**_

 _ **-Bien, oublions cette possibilité. Dis moi Gideon. Dans le cas où son instinct lui servira pour lui parce qu'il est en grand danger... y a-t-il un plus grand danger pour lui que le moment qu'il a passé avec Tobias Hankel?**_

 _ **-Oui, Derek. Lorsqu'il perdra son intégrité, lorsqu'il perdra sa mère, lorsqu'il sera fou.**_

 _ **-Tu ne dis pas ce que je pense Jason...**_

 _ **-Si David. Son plus grand danger n'est pas à ses yeux sa mort mais sa folie. Le jour où son instinct lui dira qu'il va mal... ce sera le jour où il pourra faire du mal aux autres. Si j'ai dit qu'il sera en très grand danger, ce n'était pas une menace de mort pour lui... c'était le jour où il choisira la mort. Il se tuera avant de faire du mal autour de lui. Et nous ne pourrons rien faire. Il m'a avouer connaître d'innombrables moyens de se tuer même s'il était enfermé dans une salle vide avec une camisole... nous ne pourrons rien faire ce jour là. Il ne souhaite pas qu'on fasse quoique ce soit. Ce jour là, il nous fuira avec tous les moyens possible et se suicidera sans qu'on ne puisse ni l'arrêter, ni le sauver, ni le retrouver... ce jour là n'est pas un secret pour lui. Si vous lui posez la question, il répondra. Mais la deuxième possibilité me plaît beaucoup plus et elle plaît tout autant à Spencer. J'espère que seule celle-ci aura lieu s'il faut que son instinct se réveille un jour pour lui... et j'espère que les deux n'arriverons pas... l'une successivement à l'autre.**_

 _ **-Bon! Changeons de sujet et passons à quelque chose de plus joyeux que ça! Qui veut quoi comme pizzas? On part à quelle heure en boîte?**_

 **.·°·.·°·.·°·. _Fin_ _Flash-back_.·°·.·°·.·°·.**

Oui. Ce jour était arrivé. Derek ne savait pas ce que c'était mais c'était bien. Ce n'était pas la première possibilité mais la deuxième. Ça irait. Spencer allait vivre. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Le trajet en voiture continua donc. Tout se passait bien. Tout était calme et paisible.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Emily et David venaient d'arriver à la boutique d'Orlando pour récupérer les costumes. Ils virent immédiatement le regroupement dans la boutique. Pourtant, ce n'était pas un regroupement de riches qui venait récupérer leurs costumes mais une association pour aider les personnes dans le besoin. C'était étonnant pour un magasin de luxe.

 **-Orlando?**

 **-Oui? Ah! Prentiss, Rossi! Vous tombez bien! Aidez nous.**

 **-À faire quoi?**

 **-Je finis la paperasse pour donner de l'argent à cette association et ensuite nous chargeons des cartons de vieux vêtements récupérés par ci par là par nos clients ou des amis dans le camion de derrière. L'association les distribuera aux personnes à la rue.**

 **-Je vois que vous êtes bien organisé, Orlando.**

 **-Oui assez, Rossi.**

 **-Ca fait étrange de vous appeler par votre prénom lorsque vous nous appelez par notre nom...**

 **-C'est parce que je ne connais pas vos prénom pardi!**

 **-Dans ce cas, je suis Emily et voici David! Et nous pouvons nous tutoyer.**

 **-Vous voulez participer?**

 **-Pas cette fois. Après deux mois de pause, L'Artiste a de nouveau tué...**

 **-Je vois... je suppose que l'exposition va s'arrêter.**

 **-Nous avons la confirmation qu'il va venir à l'exposition donc... nous poursuivons sur cette voie.**

 **-Au moins, vous pourrez diminuer le nombre de suspect.**

 **-Oui et non. Il y aura beaucoup de monde pendant l'exposition et même s'il a dit qu'il viendrait, ce n'est pas non plus certain à 100%. Quand bien même il voudrait venir, il pourrait très bien avoir un empêchement de dernière minute alors... Rien n'est vraiment sûr. Mais ça nous donne tout de même beaucoup plus de chance de savoir qui il est.**

 **-C'est déjà bien. Ça fait si longtemps maintenant qu'il tue ici...**

 **-Un an et un mois pour être exact.**

 **-Oui. En fait, vous êtes venu récupérer les costumes? Oui. Forcément. On les a finit. Suivez moi à l'arrière boutique pour l'instant. Alors, laissez-moi vous présenter les lieux.**

Les agents suivirent Orlando vers l'arrière de la boutique. Il leur ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une salle de rangement. Il y avait des cartons de paperasses pleins de dossiers sur les clients ainsi qu'un grand nombre de housses de costumes. Il y avait également quelques chapeaux accrochés ici et là qui, bien que l'on aurait pu s'y attendre, n'étaient pas couverts de poussière. La pièce sans être grande n'était pas exiguë. Puis finalement Orlando les guida un peu plus loin. Ils le suivirent donc à l'arrière et découvrirent son atelier. Il y avait six tables réparties sur deux rangés, les quatre du fond étaient les plans de travail dédiés de chaque couturiers. Chacun d'entre eux avait sa table de travail et son matériel.

Les agents furent surpris de voir qu'il y avait trois autres personnes qui travaillaient avec lui et contrairement aux idées reçus, ils étaient deux hommes et une femme, il s'agissait de la même Caroline qu'Orlando avait appelé à leur arrivée pour chasser la vendeuse initiale de la boutique. Les chaussures, elles, étaient rangées le long des murs et comme ils pouvaient le voir, les cravates étaient faites par la femme directement ici. L'une des tables à l'avant était vide tandis que l'autre comprenait tout le nécessaire pour se restaurer et quelques jeux de sociétés dont le vendeur leur avait parlé la dernière fois. De chaque côté des tables se trouvaient des mannequins représentant des bustes d'hommes avec des costumes plus ou moins avancés dessus.

Orlando ouvrit une porte vers le fond et leur montra que les rouleaux de tissus étaient à l'arrière dans une salle concomitante. Les murs en étaient recouverts et d'innombrables instruments, des fils, des boutons et biens d'autres outils matériaux, se retrouvaient placés ici et là sur les tables. Il referma ensuite la porte et continua sa présentation de l'atelier.

 **-Chacun de ces employés dispose d'un plan de travail et du matériel dont il a besoin. Il peut les organiser selon ses désirs. Les rouleaux de tissus sont à tout le monde évidemment, la seule chose que je demande c'est de signaler en amont du manque de tissus que l'un d'entre eux va venir à manquer. Chacun a une liste détaillée de ce qu'il doit faire et pour quand. Les détails écris sont très précis. Jeanny et moi avons nous-même pensé à ce système. Chaque personne en boutique doit tout écrire sur les fiches, je m'occupe généralement de cette partie, on note les dimensions de la personne sur un dessin représentant un homme ou une femme et on fait un deuxième dessin détaillé de l'ensemble à fabriquer sur un papier calque et évidemment on écrit chaque point sur une liste à côté. Le dossier de chaque client est remis à celui qui s'occupe du costume avec les mesures reportées sur le schéma que j'utilisais la dernière fois. Les tissus et couleurs sont également prédéfinis au moment des essayages. Les annotations particulières donnent lieu à un travail particulièrement précis. Je demande à mes emplo** ** **yés de se référer à moi s'ils rencontre une difficulté et nous trouvons une solution ensemble mais c'est très rare, voir complètement exceptionnel**** ** **qu'ils en aient besoin**** ** **.**** ** **Toujours est-il qu'o**** ** **n a une réalisation**** ** **sous forme de**** ** **dossier de plusieurs pages. La première représente les informations utiles. Prenons votre dossier par exemple. Première page,**** ** **c**** ** **ommande pour dans ce cas présent aujourd'hui, au nom de Rossi,**** ** **a**** ** **ttention**** ** **il s'agit d'un**** ** **ami d'Ethan et**** ** **de**** ** **Spencer,**** ** **s**** ** **uivit du prix de l'ensemble. Ensuite on a la commande**** ** **globale auquel le costume appartient ici :**** ** **quatre costumes**** ** **pour un vernissage**** ** **. Puis derrière, les couples de pages**** ** **par costume par personne**** ** **. Par exemple, Rossi, te**** ** **s**** ** **dimensions sur le dessin avec l'aspect général du costume et sur la page suivante tous les détails, deux ou trois pièces, matières, etc. Et c'est ainsi pour chaque costume.**** ** **Tous les samedis matins nous faisons un bilan du travail de la semaine et organisons l'ordre de priorité pour la semaine suivante des costumes à préparer et nous nous répartissons les taches le plus efficacement possible.**** ** **Je réparti les dossiers selon qu'ils me semblent avoir la même durée totale de fabrication pour chaque membres de mon équipe,**** ** **par la suite au cour de la semaine, chacun est libre d'organiser son emploi du temps de la façon dont il le désire**** ** **et je les laisse faire leurs dossiers**** ** **de cette façon**** ** **tant qu'ils respectent les dates butoirs**** ** **pour la remise des costum**** ** **e**** ** **s**** ** **. Le seul mot d'ordre est un travail appliqué et exemplaire!**** ** **Avouez que mon atelier est quand même bien fait!****

 ** **-Oui. C'est très bien fait, Orlando.****

 ** **-Jeanny fait pareil. Par exemple, j'ai fait le costume blanc de Morgan.****

 ** **-Derek.****

 ** **-Oh! Et chacun d'entre eux à fait un costume. Par exemple... Caroline a directement entamé ton costume David alors que Max et Brian ont finit celui d'avant qui est pour dans une semaine avant de faire ceux de Derek et... Gideon?****

 ** **-Jason.****

 ** **-Jason donc. Une fois finit, ils pendent les costumes dans une housse plastique noire opaque sur les cintres là-bas en écrivant le numéro de la commande et le nom de l'acheteur sur une étiquette.****

 ** **-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pr**** ** **é**** ** **cisé que la housse**** ** **noire**** ** **était opaque? Parce que c'est pour que nos clients aient la surprise de voir la beauté du costume chez eux! Je sais je parle beaucoup...****

 ** **-Pour ne rien dire en plus!****

 ** **-Emily! Je ne pensais pas ça de toi! Mais j'avoue qu'une femme qui a du mordant est plaisante. Par contre, je suis déjà pris... Jeanny est mon âme sœur. Vous verrez demain, quand vous passerez à sa boutique pour récupérer vos robes, elle vous fera la même visite!****

 ** **-Je n'en doute pas!****

 ** **-Enfin... voilà vos costumes. Ils sont à la bonne taille et son**** ** **t**** ** **exactement ce que nous avions convenu donc... ne les ouvrez**** ** **que**** ** **le jour de l'exposition! Ils vont vous éblouir! Pour ce qui est des accessoires, nous avions convenu de tout, suivez juste les consignes. Pour ce qui est des robes de ces demoiselles, elles seront prêtes d'ici demain d'après Jeanny.****

 ** **-Merci beaucoup. ... je suppose qu'il va falloir nous dire au revoir.****

 ** **-Adieu serait plus approprié, David.****

 ** **-Rassurez-vous Emily, David, nous pourrions peut-être nous revoir plus rapidement que prévu... alors, à bientôt.****

 ** **-J'espère, à bientôt.****

 ** **-Au revoir.****

Et ils partirent donc de la boutique les vêtements sous le bras.

Ils retournèrent donc à l'hôtel où tout le monde les attendaient. Ils firent part des conseils ou plutôt demandes d'Orlando au sujet des costumes et les mirent dans les armoires de la suites de Derek et Spencer. Bizarrement, c'était devenu le point de ralliement plutôt que le poste de police sur les enquêtes habituelles. Et comme d'habitude, Ethan était là. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne passait qu'en cou de vent pour manger puis repartir, il allait s'entraîner avec son groupe pour un événement important apparemment.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Ils avaient donc tous finit de manger et l'équipe s'était réunit en cercle autour d'une table pour parler de l'enquête. Chacun avait exposé ce qu'il avait trouvé durant la matinée et Derek avait discrètement prévenu tout le monde que Reid avait éveillé son instinct pour lui mais dans le bon sens du terme même si aucun si ce n'était Gideon ne savait ce que ça voulait dire. C'était maintenant le moment pour Reid d'annoncer sa théorie. Il était de plus en plus nerveux à l'idée de leur en faire part par peur du rejet immédiat de sa théorie. Théorie qu'il sentait juste. Ce qui le rendait nerveux également c'était les regards insistant qu'il recevait de toute l'équipe. Mais qu'avaient-ils à l'observer comme ça? Il allait bien jusque là. Enfin... Il devait se lancer.

 **-Je crois que les sommes d'argents, la relation qu'il a eu avec le fils du maire et de nombreuses autres choses sont en réalité les dernières volontés de victimes désespérées. Le fait est que toutes les victimes ne sont pas désespérées avant qu'il ne les trouve pour les tuer mais même le désespoir qu'il leur provoque en sachant qu'elles vont mourrir lui convient mais comme le prouve notre dernier meurtre, ce n'est pas ce qu'il préfère. Notre artiste réalise donc les dernières volontés des victimes. Les familles pauvres ont reçu de l'argent parce que le membre de la famille qui a été tué l'a demandé. Les riches n'ont pas eu cette chance... la plupart des victimes riches étaient des bourreaux si j'ose dire et leur profil les montre très égoïstes alors leur dernières volontés pour la plupart ne devaient pas très aux goût de L'Artiste. La seule signature de L'Artiste consiste donc en un message et non pas dans la pitié pour la famille de la victime. Il ressent certes des sentiments mais pas pour les autres seulement pour son art. Il juge la dernière volonté de ses victimes et selon elle, il juge son tableau réussit ou non.**

 **-Alors comment expliquer que jusque-là tous les hommes ont eu des jugements négatifs et toutes les femmes des positifs.**

 **-D'après les probabilités, c'est normal. Les femmes en général sont plus portées vers la famille et principalement les enfants donc au vu du nombre de femmes victimes de L'Artiste, elles rentrent dans les probabilités. Il découvre ensuite son intérêt pour les hommes et reste dedans malgré toutes ses déceptions. En fait, les hommes qu'il a tué riches ou pauvres avaient des caractères bien affirmés. Le fait et que la plupart d'après les statistiques ont prié pour la survit. Quelques-uns se sont battus. D'autres ont pensé à leur famille en second. Ils répondent aux statistiques. Par contre, son dernier tableau est un chef d'oeuvre pour lui. Sa victime était un martyre qui a voulu connaître le vrai sens du plaisir avec son futur meurtrier comme dernière volonté. Il lui a forcément plus. Je veux dire... c'était un jeune homme qui n'avait rien connu d'autre que les abus et au moment de sa mort, il choisit comme unique et dernière volonté de mourir en ayant fait avec amour et plaisir partagé ce que lui faisait abusivement et immoralement son père... je trouve ça personnellement très beau. C'était sa première oeuvre où la victime demandait quelque chose de plus... Comment dire... de plus poétique que les autres. À ses yeux, implorer pour soi c'est mauvais, implorer pour les autres c'est mieux et plus beau mais pas parfait et implorer pour quelque chose de poétique est le summum! En fait, il ne tuera pas pour le plaisir de tuer ou de faire des reproductions plus belles ou non des tableaux. Il reste un véritable artiste. Mais il tue pour avoir de l'inspiration. Les dernières volontés des gens sont pour lui une source d'inspiration merveilleuse. C'est pourquoi le temps entre les meurtres et le vol du tableau suivant varie autant. Le temps entre le vol et le meurtre s'il varie ce n'est pas le temps qu'il parvient à retenir sa pulsion, c'est le temps qu'il prend véritablement pour imaginer sa reproduction. Il imagine aussi qu'elle sera la dernière volonté de sa victime. Et si la dernière volonté n'était pas celle qu'il attendait il est déçu. Durant le temps entre le vol et le meurtre, il observe aussi sa victime et l'aide en quelque sorte comme une excuse à ce qu'il va lui faire. En fait, L'Artiste mérite bien ce surnom. Il n'aime pas le meurtre mais il y est obligé pour son inspiration et il n'aime véritablement que l'art. Ce n'est pas un mauvais homme. Il n'a juste pas de muse.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas si ce qui l'intéresse ce n'est vraiment que la dernière volonté de la victime, pourquoi il ne la relâche pas ensuite?**

 **-Parce qu'on à une dernière volonté qu'une seule fois. Il ne laisse pas de deuxième chance pour trouver la bonne dernière volonté qu'il souhaite. Si la dernière volonté n'est pas belle,il tue car de toute façon c'est le coeur de ses gens qui est mauvais. Si la dernière volonté est belle et qu'il relâche la personne... alors si elle se retrouve dans cette situation encore une fois, elle redira cette même dernière volonté.**

 **-Mais cette fois-ci ce sera parce qu'elle a comprit qu'en disant ça, elle a une chance de s'en sortir.**

 **-Exactement Gideon. Ce sera une fausse dernière volonté. Alors il est obligé de tuer cette personne pour qu'elle meurt sur quelque chose de beau et qu'elle ne devienne pas mauvaise par la suite. Et si la dernière volonté est poétique, et bien... Il faut que ce soit la dernière chose qu'aura dite cette personne. S'il ne respecte pas ça... Il aura trop de chose auxquelles il pensera et l'inspiration disparaîtra.**

 **-Donc il peint d'autre tableau à côté et les vends?**

 **-Oui et non. Il doit peindre ses tableaux et considérer ses meurtres comme un médicament et il n'est pas fier de ces tableaux fait avec un médicament donc il ne dois pas les vendre. La plupart doit être brulé ce qui ravive son intérêt pour mon tableau qui va être bientôt brulé. Et les autres doivent suffisamment lui plaire pour qu'il les garde pour lui. Le jour où il n'aura plus besoin de chercher l'inspiration, il arrêtera les meurtres et pourra vendre ses tableaux.**

 **-Mais... Spencer quand tu parles comme ça il y a toujours un 'mais'.**

 **-Non Hotch. Il n'y a pas de mais. Je sais qu'il va retrouver l'inspiration. Et je sais aussi que nous ne pourrons pas l'attraper.**

 **-Spencer!**

 **-Je le sais. Il a les moyens et il est intelligent. Je sais que nous ne l'attraperons pas s'il ne décide pas de se dénoncer de lui même et il ne le fera pas.**

 **-Spencer. Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Cela fait un an et trois semaines qu'il tue! Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui nous n'avions jamais eu de profil aussi précis sur lui! Il nous a déjà fallu moins que ça pour trouver nos meurtriers et les arrêter. Nous l'avons fait à chaque fois. Nous le ferons cette fois encore.**

 **-Non. Je lis les journaux régulièrement. Cette affaire ici n'avance pas et à Los Angeles il y a un nouveau cas. Personne ne le sait encore mais les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtent peu à peu. Une partie de l'équipe va être rappelé dans deux mois ou l'intégralité pour nous occuper de ce cas sanglant. Nous n'aurons pas le choix. Nous laisserons L'Artiste en paix et en deux mois, il aura trouvé l'inspiration dans les oeuvres d'un autre peintre. Il ne tuera plus. Nous n'aurons toujours rien pour l'arrêter. Nous n'aurons plus de raison pour rester. Nous allons arrêter le tueur de Los Angeles et nous rentrerons à notre vie habituelle jusqu'à ce que je... enfin. Il y a une façon d'arrêter les meurtres plus tôt... lui donner ce qu'il veut. L'inspiration. J'ai l'idée parfaite pour un ou deux autres tableaux pour les deux prochain mois: "Dernière volonté" et "inspiration".**

 **-Spencer tu... tu as prit ta décision?**

 **-Oui Papa. Je vais le faire.**

 **- Papa?! Quoi?! Je n'étais pas au courant!**

 **-Non, Pénélope. C'était entre mon fils et moi. Alors nous avons demandé à un ami de dissimuler ça. Vous avez devant vous Spencer Reid Gideon!**

 **-Félicitation à tous les deux.**

Et ainsi parceque Reid avait habilement détourné l'attention sur sa décision, le sujet resta clôt. Seul son père et lui saurait ce que c'était. Gideon avait un regard triste malgré le bonheur que la nouvelle devait lui annoncer. Cela n'échappa pourtant à personne.

Gideon regardait son fils. Il l'avait adopté il y a maintenant quatre ans dans le plus grand secret. Il avait été un mauvais père pour son fils et ne voulait surtout pas reproduire ça. Son fils ne voulait plus le voir parce qu'il avait fuit dans son travail sans lui accorder de temps. Il s'avait que Spencer comprendrait ce qu'il faisait. Il avait su. Et ils avaient eu une discussion profonde sur ce métier et l'adoption... Le fait est que Spencer avait toujours comprit son point de vue. Mais cette fois il ne le comprendrait pas car Spencer n'était pas encore père. Gideon avait malheureusement perdu de vue son fils et il ne voulait pas que Spencer fasse de même avec lui. Mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. Il le fallait. Combien de temps encore allaient-ils être ensemble? Il ne savait pas mais il allait compter les jours. Finalement, il comprenait enfin ce que son fils avait ressentit. L'abandon. Et ça faisait mal. Mais au moins, il avait la certitude que Spencer irait bien. L'instinct de Spencer ne se trompait jamais. Et là, Spencer avait trouvé son bonheur. Il avait comprit quelque chose que les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Oh, il aurait aimé que ce soit différent. Qu'il reste dans l'équipe, au creux de ses bras. Mais... Pour une fois, il désirait s'envoler de lui même et la direction était sans aucun doute la bonne alors... Gideon n'allait pas lui briser les ailes, il n'allait pas le briser. En tant que père, il allait se déchirer le coeur en le voyant partir loin mais en le voyant heureux, il sourirait au milieu de ses larmes.

Il vit que Spencer le regardait. Oui, lui non plus ne veut pas quitter son foyer et son père. Mais lui sait que tout va bien se passer. Il est un peu triste et heureux mais plus que tout il est paisible. Il a accepté son destin. Il sait que c'est la bonne décision. Que leur avaient-ils prit de discuter de ça? Gideon aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir si mal au coeur pendant si longtemps. Mais en fin de compte, si l'abandon avait été brutal, dans quel état aurait-il finit? Ça faisait mal de voir que Spencer prenait en main son destin et partait vers le bonheur le plus grand qu'il puisse trouver. En fin de compte Gideon n'espérait qu'une chose, que son instinct ne se soit réveillé que pour ça et qu'il ne s'éveille plus jamais... car cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait connu le plus grand bonheur mais qu'il allait devoir connaître le plus grand malheur et mourir en ayant des regrets...

Gideon était triste mais il était fort aussi et c'est cette force qui le fit sourire à son fils parce qu'après tout, que pouvait souhaiter un père de mieux que le bonheur à son enfant?

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Le lendemain, les choses avaient repris leur cour habituel sur une enquête. Et la majorité de l'équipe travaillait sur le cas du maire. En fin de journée, il serait en garde à vue. Bientôt un procès allait avoir lieu pour décider de sa condamnation. Chacun espérait qu'il échapperait à la peine de mort et qu'il aille en prison à perpétuité. Pas par clémence mais parcequ'en prison la peine était pire que la mort pour les pédophiles. En moins d'un an il serait mort et aurait subis d'innombrables sanctions méritées, si ce n'était pas en moins d'une heure qu'il souffrirait. En réalité, à bien des égards, cette peine était pire qu'une peine de mort classique où l'on souffrait peu de temps. Ainsi, toutes l'équipe travaillait sur le dossier parallèle à L'Artiste et ne cherchait pas de nouvelles choses sur celui-ci puisqu'il n'y en avait pas comme l'avait dit Spencer. En fin de matinée, ce dossier était presque bouclé et il ne restait plus pour Hotch que de donner ce dossier à un policier, un juge et à arrêter ce monstre en fin de journée.

Il ne restait plus qu'à Emily et David d'aller chercher les robes. Ils y allèrent donc joyeusement durant l'après-midi. En arrivant, ils s'attendirent presque à voir la même foule de personnes se déguisant en pauvres mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils entrèrent donc dans la boutique avec facilité n'y trouvant personne.

 **-Jeanny?**

 **-Oui, je suis là, passez derrière!**

Ils allèrent donc dans l'arrière boutique et y virent Jeanny penchée sur sa table pour broder une rose blanche sur une robe bleu. Il y avait cinq autres tables d'ateliers mais personne n'y été installé.

 **-Excusez moi. Je dois finir la broderie pour demain et je ne dois pas me contenter d'une fleur mais d'une bonne cinquantaine... Comment allez-vous? Orlando ma prévenu pour la reprise de l'enquête, vous m'en voyez désolé...**

 **-Ce n'est rien. Il n'y a personne pour travailler avec toi?**

 **-Si, si! Mais je leur ais donné leur journée. Nous avons eu de grosses commandes les trois dernières semaines alors je leur donne une pause. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons finit vos robes! Et j'espère qu'elles vous conviendront. Orlando a du vous rappeler la règle de nos boutiques, vous n'ouvrez pas vos housses noires pour avoir la surprise de la robe le jour où vous la mettez! Les gens ont toujours peur qu'il y ait une tâche ou une erreur de robe avant le jour J donc la plupart du temps, ils ne respectent pas la règle mais je vérifie toujours cinq ou six fois les robes alors... avec le temps ils s'habituent à avoir confiance en nous. Bien sûr, vous devez porter l'ensemble intégrale que nous vous avons choisit. Ensuite, puisque j'ai rappelé les règles, que diriez vous de visiter l'atelier ou de faire exactement la même chose qu'avec Orlando?**

 **-Pourquoi pas?**

 **-Et bien nous fonctionnent à nouveau avec le système de dossier mais nous sommes plus nombreux parce que les robes peuvent être très différentes et un peu plus difficile à faire... et plus longues. J'ai à mes côtés trois hommes et deux femmes pour faire les robes en qui j'ai totalement confiance. Il va sans dire que le travail est répartit équitablement entre nous six et que je suis principalement en boutique. La première page du dossier est la même mais les dates de fabrication sont un peu plus longues. Ensuite nous avons les croquis. Je sais que c'est exactement pareil que chez Orlando mais j'aime l'expliquer aussi parceque c'est notre idée à tous les deux.**

 **-Et bien, au moins, à force de répétition on enregistre beaucoup mieux.**

 **-Idéalement, j'aimerai aussi m'occuper de la coiffure de ses femmes mais... on ne peut pas tout faire, ce serait beaucoup trop encombrant de faire aussi salon de coiffure et tout et tout. Je ne peux donc rien y faire. Imaginez si je pouvais refaire une personne des pieds à la tête! J'avoue qu'il faudrait aussi un manicure-pédicure mais je n'ai décemment pas ni la place ni les moyens de le faire et Orlando trouve ça stupide de toute façon... Oh! J'y repense du coup. Emily, il vous faut une manucure et une pédicure parfaite. Je conseille à JJ? C'est bien ça? Oui. De mettre du vernis doré et à paillettes comme sa robe pour les pieds et du noir pour les ongles de mains avec seulement une ligne mince aux bouts des ongles en paillettes dorées. Par contre pour Garcia, je ne connais pas son prénom...**

 **-Pénélope.**

 **-Pénélope. Je lui conseille une belle manucure aux mains. Et avec ses chaussures, on ne verra pas ses orteils mais... une belle manucure aussi pour être prête à trouver l'âme soeur à n'importe quel moment! Quoique aux mains, elle peut aussi mettre du vernis à paillettes dorées. Oui, ce sera mieux et ça conviendra parfaitement à sa joie de vivre!**

 **-Je n'en peux plus de ses conversations typiquement féminine! C'est d'ailleurs sûrement pour ça que j'ai divorcé trois fois!**

 **-Attend donc encore David, ce n'est pas finit! Concernant les bas que vous mettrez toutes les trois... je me disais que tu n'en as pas besoin Emily. Ça gâcherait la robe. Garcia peut en mettre des vert d'eau mais ce n'est pas obligatoire. Et puis, JJ... couleur chair ou aucun. Je crois que c'est bon. Oh! Je me suis permise de ne pas vous proposer de chapeaux la dernière fois parce que les coiffures de Spencer se suffisent à elles-mêmes mais si vous en voulez...**

 **-Non merci ça ira! On fait confiance à Spencer puisque vous nous l'avez dit.**

 **-Parfait! Si vous avez besoin de sac à main...**

 **-Et bien... nous n'en voulions pas spécialement mais ça pourrait être pratique pour cacher une arme...**

 **-Ça vous convient une pochette de cette taille?**

 **-Oui, c'est assez grand sans que ce soit trop voyant. C'est l'idéal.**

 **-Super dans ce cas... Je vous offres celles-ci. Une noire vernis pour JJ, une autre noire mais en velour pour toi et cette dorée pailletée pour Pénélope.** **Oh! Dernier conseil maquillage... laissez faire Spencer! Il saura ce que je veux pour vous! Je l'ai si souvent entraîné pour ça! De toute façon, je passerai lui donner la boîte à maquillage pour qu'il me coiffe et me maquille. Nous avons un concert privé alors... Enfin, j'ai hâte de vous voir toutes et tous bien entendus à la pointe de la beauté et du bon goût! C'est bon, David, tu peux arrêter de te boucher les oreilles. On a arrêté de parler de trucs de femmes!**

 **-Enfin!**

 **-Mais voyons... nous n'avons pas encore ni parler d'épilation ni de...**

 **-Stooooop!**

 **-D'accord! En tous les cas, vous serez ravissantes toutes les trois et j'ose croire que les messieurs le seront aussi puisque c'est Orlando qui vous a choisit et fait les costumes.**

 **-C'est gentil ma chérie de dire ça!**

 **-Orlando?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

 **-Je savais qu'ils passeraient aujourd'hui mais je ne savais pas à quelle heure alors j'ai testé l'heure la plus probable et j'ai laissé la stagiaire en boutique.**

 **-Arrête donc de la martyriser...**

 **-Je n'y peux rien c'est trop drôle!**

 **-Enfin du coup, bonjour tout le monde!**

 **-Bonjour.**

 **-Besoin d'aide Chérie?**

 **-Si tu veux. J'ai cinquante rose blanche à broder sur cette robe pour les cinquante ans d'une cliente.**

 **-Tu as le dessin?**

 **-Dans le dossier devant toi.**

 **-Merci. Ah oui, elle ne veut pas de petites fleurs... j'arrive.**

Il prit un siège et empruntant du matériel sur un autre atelier et commença à son tour après quelques préparatifs à broder des fleurs blanches selon le croquis. Emily et David étaient presque abasourdi. Il était vraiment inattendu qu'un homme, jeune qui plus est, se mette à broder...

 **-Si vous avez une remarque allez-y tous les deux. Je sais broder, oui et alors? Je veux dire, je fais bien des costumes avec de la broderie dessus et Caroline ne peut pas faire toutes les broderies de la boutique. Il faut bien que nous nous y mettions tous! Et puis Jeanny sait travailler le cuir! Vous voyez! Nous somme multi-tâches.**

 **-Oui. C'est juste inattendu pas impossible. Et puis Spencer sait apparemment faire de belles coiffures et du maquillages alors...**

 **-C'est différent. Je fais ça parce que c'est une partie de mon travail. Je fais ça par choix. Mais Spency n'a pas eu le choix... Jeanny l'a vraiment travaillé au corps pour le façonner comme elle voulait qu'il coiffe ou maquille. Alors même s'il avait déjà un talent certain la dedans... Elle l'a modelé à sa façon. Il n'y a pas à dire ma tendre Chérie peut être aussi très terrifiante.**

 **-Fait attention à ce que tu dis!**

 **-Vous voyez!**

 **-Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Spencer s'est dévoué lui même à ma cause!**

 **-Que tu dis!**

 **-Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire jusqu'au jour de l'exposition?**

 **-Et bien... nous allons certainement continuer d'enquêter sur L'Artiste même si on n'avance à rien pour l'instant. Apparemment Spencer a une idée dont il ne veut pas nous parler. Mais nous avons confiance en lui alors, je suppose qu'on va le laisser faire et qu'on va attendre. Il prévoit de peindre deux autres tableaux...**

 **-Vraiment? J'ai toujours trouvé une certaine peine dans ses tableaux. Bien sûr il y a l'attraction mais je ne sais pas comme si cette attraction était liée à un manque d'affection... pourtant il n'est pas si seul qu'on le croit... enfin, je me trompe peut-être.**

 **-Sûrement.**

 **-Oui. En fait, c'est assez drôle mais nous sommes assez peu honnêtes... nos riches clients paient plus cher et nous les attirons avec l'attraction de Spencer.**

 **-Oui mais s'ils restent avec nous c'est bien parce qu'on fait du bon travail!**

 **-Comment ça l'attraction de Spencer?**

 **-Oui, David, c'est Spencer qui nous a peint nos enseignes et nos devantures! On finit par s'y habituer quand on travaille dedans tous les jours mais vous ne vous êtes pas demandé pourquoi vous êtes entrés chez moi en premier plutôt qu'ailleurs? L'attraction de Spencer. Puis je vous ais dirigé chez Jeanny mais si je vous avais laissé sortir sans vous la montrer, vous auriez été là-bas directement aussi. Ou inversement. Le fait est que Spencer nous apporte de nouveaux clients avec sa peinture.**

 **-En fait c'est Spencer votre gagne pain à tous...**

 **-Eh! Nous sommes aussi doué en couture et en mode qu'Ethan est fort en musique et que Spencer est fort en peinture. Le truc c'est que Spencer est bon en tout et surtout en gestion. Du coup... on en a profité un peu pour nous établir plus vite. Et puis, je rappelle qu'on s'en sert pour la bonne cause!**

 **-Et ce n'est pas comme si les autres magasins n'avaient pas de clients. Ils ont tous les habitués d'avant qui ne lève pas la tête en y allant et ne sont donc pas attiré par nos boutiques puisqu'ils ne regardent pas la devanture. Enfin... nos clients nous suffisent. Et puis, sans vouloir vous offenser... c'est aussi votre gagne pain à vous. Avec ses connaissances ça doit être plus rapide d'attraper les tueurs en série. Et puis... c'est bien lui qui vous fait un profil géographique du tueur plus précis que ceux des ordinateurs non? Il me l'a expliqué une fois.**

 **-Il faut avouer que ce n'est pas faux. Mais nous sommes tout aussi bon dans le Profilage.**

 **-Dans ce cas reconnaissez que nous sommes bon dans ce que nous faisons.**

 **-Oui, oui. Mais nous n'avons jamais dit l'inverse.**

 **-Pardon dans ce cas. Euh Orlando, tu devrais faire cette rose un peu plus sur la droite parce que sinon elle sera sur la couture...**

 **-Oui mais je me suis dit qu'avec du vent, la fleur allait se pencher et pourquoi quelques pétales ne s'envoleraient pas?**

 **-Oui mais le problème c'est ça va prendre plus de temps. Et d'ici à demain je n'aurais pas finit...**

 **-Dans ce cas, je t'aiderai toute la nuit mon amour.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Je suppose qu'on va devoir y aller. Apparemment on se reverra pour le maquillage et la coiffure... Donc à la prochaine fois!**

 **-Oui, au revoir!**

Emily et David prirent donc à nouveau les housses noires avec les robes cette fois-ci dedans et prirent comme il en était maintenant coutume la direction de l'hôtel.

Pendant deux mois, les affaires au poste de police avaient peu à peu étaient apportées à l'hôtel dans la suite des deux hommes autour d'une table dans un coin d'une pièce. Il ne restait dans la pièce occupée du poste de police que les trouvailles des policiers locaux qui n'avaient bien souvent aucun rapport avec leur enquête et donc qui ne les intéressaient pas. Ils avaient également ouvert une ligne téléphonique pour qu'on leur signale immédiatement le vol d'un nu. Et Pénélope avait bien sûr répliqué la ligne téléphonique sur son ordinateur afin de l'avoir à l'hôtel également. Finalement, ils trouvaient ça presque plus pratique. L'hôtel était en plein centre ville ce qui permettait d'être à une distance acceptable de tout point de la ville et le poste de police légèrement en retrait au contraire était bien placé pour les interventions dans une partie de la ville et pas dans l'autre.

Peut-être devraient-ils demander une suite à chaque fois?

* * *

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre?

à la prochaine,  
YYY


	4. Chapter 4

**L'Artiste.**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de esprit criminel ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.

 **Raiting:** M.

 **Pairing:** Spencer/OC au début pour devenir un Spencer/Derek par la suite.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4:_**

* * *

C'était enfin le jour de l'exposition. Le tableau de Spencer avait été vernis et était prêt à être déplacé. L'exposition commencerait en milieu d'après-midi et durerait jusqu'à tard le soir afin d'avoir un panel de lumière différentes sur les tableaux. Il y aurait bien sûr comme dans chaque ouverture d'exposition huppé des serveurs avec des amuses-bouches et du champagne ainsi qu'un buffet dans une des salles de l'exposition. Ethan serait l'animateur de la soirée.

Même si c'était le matin, les filles commençaient déjà à s'apprêter. Emily, JJ et Pénélope n'arrêtait pas de rire et de dire que c'était un peu un rêve de gamine pour elles. Le petit déjeuner se passa donc très bien dans les rires des femmes et le regard tendre et moqueur des hommes. Le début de matinée fut donc très calme et heureux. Puis les filles commencèrent leur préparation. Elles s'installèrent dans un coin et forçèrent Spencer à rester avec elles. Morgan riait bien de loin en regardant Spencer le supplier du regard pour être sauvé. Mais JAMAIS Derek ne ferait une chose pareil. Au contraire, il partageait son rire avec celui de Rossi. Hotch riait également mais plus discrètement, de fait, ce fut finalement Gideon qui sauva son fils.

 **-Allez Spencer, vient avec nous. Et vous les filles laissez-le. Il n'a jamais demandé ça.**

 **-Mais quoi?**

 **-Aller, on ne joue pas les enfants gâtées et on Spencer laisse faire ce qu'il veut.**

Ainsi Spencer put échapper à la séance de manucure pédicure des sorcières de l'équipe. Heureusement que les hommes n'étaient pas comme ça! Il alla plutôt rejoindre Ethan qui regardait le tableau avant de l'emballer pour le déplacer. Gideon retourna discuter avec Hotch des préparatifs et laissa Morgan se moquer des filles.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes dans mon tableau?**

 **-Rien de précis. Je lui cherche son nom.**

 **-Je vois. Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je regarde mon tableau depuis que je l'ai finit.**

 **-Oui.**

 **-C'est une bonne habitude que tu choisisses leur nom parceque je n'aime pas le faire.**

 **-Pourtant les noms que tu as donné aux tableaux que tu m'as fait je les trouve beau.**

 **-Je ne sais pas. Ils se sont imposés à moi.**

 **-C'est la même chose qui se passe lorsque je nomme tes tableaux, Spencer. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je cherche le détail qui m'interpelle le plus et là je trouve son nom. Mais tu vois, dans ce tableau, je n'ai pas de détails qui m'interpelle plus qu'un autre. Je trouve l'ensemble très beau. Magnifique même.**

 **-Je le trouve un peu provoquant.**

 **-Je le trouve au contraire très doux.**

 **-Son regard est vraiment fort.**

 **-Mais son regard est aussi perdu.**

 **-Ses lèvres sont trop ouvertes. On dirait qu'il gémit.**

 **-Je trouve que ses lèvres sont trop fermé. On croirait qu'il se retient.**

 **-Il a une posture trop provoquante.**

 **-C'est une posture qu'il n'a pas choisit. Elle s'est imposé à lui par amour.**

 **-Il contrôle notre regard, il nous contrôle. Il est maître de lui et maître de nous.**

 **-Spencer... au contraire. Il est si perdu sous notre regard. Il est l'esclave de nos désirs. Il ne se contrôle pas. Tu ne vois qu'une partie du tableau. Tu n'en vois pas l'ensemble. Est-ce parceque tu as été forcé pour l'enquête de le faire?**

 **-Non. C'est parcequ'il me perturbe. J'ai l'impression de me voir.**

 **-Tu décris donc l'inverse de ce que tu es par peur? C'est idiot. Devrais-je l'appeler "Autoportrait"?**

 **-Je ne crois pas que Derek apprécierait...**

 **-C'est vrai. Je vais l'appeler... "L'Affaire". "Sale affaire" aurait convenu mais lorsqu'on le regarde... Il n'y a rien de sale.**

 **-Tu fais de l'humour maintenant? Tu parles de l'affaire en tant que liaison extraconjugale ou en tant que cas que nous devons résoudre?**

 **-Les trois je crois.**

 **-Trois?**

 **-Oui, Spencer. "L'Affaire" extraconjugale du tableau. "L'Affaire" sur laquelle tu travailles. Et "L'Affaire" à résoudre, le mystère que tu es. Qui est ce peintre? Que représente cet homme pour lui? Qu'est-ce que le tableau représente? Toi. Sous l'apparence d'un autre homme parfaitement différent de toi, tu te représentes. Tu lui fais adopter une position qui te conviendrait mieux qu'à lui. Et pourtant, elle est si belle.**

 **-Au final tu as gardé l'idée de l'autoportrait avec ça.**

 **-Oui. Mais reconnait que ce message à L'Artiste est pas mal! Puisque "L'Affaire" va s'écrire avec un grand L et un grand A comme pour votre tueur. S'il est suffisamment intelligent il comprendra.**

 **-Il est intelligent.**

 **-Alors il comprendra.**

 **-Ethan?**

 **-Oui?**

 **-Tu vas faire faire la plaque avec son nom en moins d'une journée?**

 **-Non. J'y avais déjà réfléchis en fait. J'ai demandé à Thomas de faire comme d'habitude tes cadres et tes plaques.**

 **-C'est vrai qu'il est menuisier. Il n'a quand même pas fait en moins de trois semaines les cadres et les plaques de tout mes tableaux?!**

 **-Si. Il avait déjà commencé avant puisque tu m'avais donné les dimensions. Et comme il a plusieurs personnes avec lui et qu'il a prit deux apprentis très talentueux, ils les ont tous finit et accroché à la galerie. Il ne reste plus qu'à mettre ce dernier tableau dans son cadre.**

 **-Parfait alors.**

 **-Oui, Spencer, parfait.**

Finalement, Morgan avait laissé les filles tranquilles et s'étaient glissé derrière son Pretty Boy. Il avais entendu une grande partie de la conversation et s'il trouvait le titre du tableau bien choisit, il n'appréciait pas la façon dont Spencer se dégradait au travers du tableau. Au contraire, ça aurait du permettre à Spencer de se sentir plus confiant. Puis finalement avant que Spencer ne repère sa présence il était allé avec Gideon, Hotch et Rossi.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Finalement le temps passa dans la bonne humeur et vint le moment de se préparer véritablement pour tout le monde. La seule suite du groupe devint donc la salle de préparation. Chacun alla se laver à tour de rôle puis ils mangèrent ce qu'avait préparé Ethan. Les hommes furent les premiers à aller se changer parceque les femmes devaient se faire chouchouter d'après leur terme par Spencer avant.

David alla donc chercher les costumes dans la penderie et les étala dans leur housses sur le lit. Il appela ensuite Gideon, Hotch et Morgan pour qu'ils viennent ouvrir les housses en même temps. Ça avait été la demande d'Orlando. Ils ouvrirent donc les housses et furent sans voix. Les costumes étaient magnifiques. Bien sûr, ils en avaient essayé des beaux à la boutique mais même le modèle qu'ils avaient choisit n'avaient plus rien à voir avec le résultat final! Chaque costume était d'une beauté sans pareil. Les costumes avec les détails et les ajouts d'Orlando étaient des pièces de collection. Des pièces d'excellences. Finalement les hommes se changèrent tous et s'admirèrent les uns les autres.

 **-Madre de Dios! Nous sommes tous splendides!**

 **-Je suis bluffé par ton costume Aaron. Il est plus décontracté que d'habitude et il te donne pourtant une allure et une prestance incroyable.**

 **-Tu devrais te regarder Derek. En costume blanc comme ça on croirait que tu vas te marier! C'est incroyable ce que tu peux avoir l'air noble comme ça.**

 **-Orlando fait vraiment du bon travail. Quand on pense qu'ils ont fait ça à la main en si peu de temps...**

 **-Oui, Jason. Crois-moi bien quand je te dis que je vais garder ce costume bien précieusement.**

 **-Mais je vais faire pareil David!**

Ils mirent donc tous les accessoires qu'Orlando leur avait conseillé, mirent leur chaussures et leur cravates assorti s'ils en avaient reçus avec le costume puis fûrent prêt. En sortant de la chambre, ils se tournèrent vers les femmes, Spencer et Ethan et reçurent des regards impressionnés ainsi qu'un sifflement d'approbation d'Ethan.

 **-Au Mon Dieu! Si j'avais su que dans l'équipe nous n'avions que des dieux du stade! Enfin, des Dieux de l'Expo!**

 **-Ça vous change un homme le costume!**

 **-Et bien. Je suis sans voix.**

 **-Retrouve la vite JJ. Parceque vous n'avez pas encore vu la magie de Jeanny et la combinaison avec Spencer. D'ailleurs qui sont vos cavaliers?**

 **-Pour l'instant... personne ne nous l'a proposé mais nous ne désespérons pas.**

 **-Spencer! Tu peux nous coiffer maintenant?**

 **-Je suis tout à vous MAIS il faut que je vois vos robes avant et que je vous maquille avant de vous coiffer pour respecter les consignes d'Orlando et Jeanny! Donc je vais voir vos robes et je reviens.**

 **-Jeanny m'a dit qu'elle arrivait dans cinq minutes Spencer.**

 **-Merci, Ethan.**

Spencer alla donc à son tour dans la chambre et sortit de la penderie les housses. Il les ouvrit et sourit devant le travail parfait de Jeanny. En plus, il savait déjà d'avance que les robes serait parfaite sur chacune d'entre elles. Il entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte et des cris de joie de Pénélope. Apparemment, Jeanny et Orlando venait d'arriver. D'après ce qu'il entendait, le costume d'Orlando était parfait et la robe de Jeanny, rouge feu était sublime. Elle ravivait la couleur de ses cheveux. Il sortit finalement de la pièce et accueillit ses amis.

 **-Ça faisait si longtemps Spencer!**

 **-Oui Jeanny je suis heureux de vous revoir tous les deux.**

 **-Viens là qu'on te fasse un câlin!**

 **-Euhhh...je ne suis pas trop...**

 **-T'as pas le choix!**

Ils discutèrent ensemble très rapidement et finalement, les hostilités commencèrent. Spencer maquilla Jeanny assez rapidement avec un maquillage naturel faisant ressortir ses yeux et avec un léger rose sur les lèvres pour ne pas casser la passion de la robe flamboyante et des cheveux roux. Il la coiffait ensuite en faisant un chignon lâche qui tiendrait toute l'exposition et lui boucla les mèches lâches. Ensuite, Orlando et Jeanny repartirent pour préparer leurs instruments pour leur concert privé en faisant un clin d'oeil à Spencer et Ethan. Spencer se retourna ensuite vers les femmes restantes qui avaient un regard horriblement brillant braqué sur lui.

 **-Oui... je vais vous maquiller et vous coiffer...**

 **-Super! Dis?**

 **-Oui?**

 **-Tu peux expliquer ce que tu nous fais en même temps?**

 **-Oui... bon, on garde la plus belle transformation pour la fin mes princesses.**

 **-Je n'aurais jamais cru que Spencer savait draguer...**

 **-Derek... c'est naturel chez mon fils. Il considère tout le monde comme sa famille alors il ne drague pas mais il prend soin des enfants... Il n'y a qu'à voir l'effet Reid sur les enfants et les animaux en général, ceux qui le connaissent ne le haïssent pas. Regarde Clooney ou Jack et Henri. Ils l'adorent tous.**

 **-C'est vrai. En fait, c'est l'homme parfait. Ironique qu'il ne le voit pas lui même.**

 **-C'est malheureusement sa plus grande qualité.**

 **-Bien mes princesses. On commence par... JJ. Alors assis-toi là, fermes les yeux et laisses-toi faire. Tout d'abord. Je mets une base sur la peau et je le ferais pour chacune d'entre vous. Ensuite, fond de teint léger et un peu de blush pour donner l'impression que tu rougis tout le temps. Ensuite, on s'attaque aux lèvres, une base transparente pour hydrater les lèvres donc un baume. On repasse au crayon ici rose foncé le contour des lèvres et on met du rouge à lèvres pâle aux creux des lèvres puis on en met un dernier rouge plus foncé mais pas trop sur l'ensemble des lèvres. On a donc un dégradé très rapide sur l'ensemble du sourire qui se finit avec du pâle entre les lèvres parcequ'on passe régulièrement notre langue ici surtout comme on va manger là-bas. Et on fixe le tout avec ce baume fixateur pour que ça ne bouge pas. Ensuite les yeux. On commence par le fard à paupières. Pour aller avec sa robe je vais donner un effet plus sombre à ses yeux alors je vais commencer par des couleurs claires puis foncés en partant toujours du coins des yeux proche du nez vers l'extérieur. Je commence avec du blanc grisé puis je prend du gris de plus en plus foncé en jouant sur trois teintes différentes mais pas plus et je finis avec le noir. On passe un trait de khôl en pointe et on met le mascara... et voilà c'est finit! Et voilà je me sens ridiculisé à vos yeux...**

 **-Non Spencer. Tu n'es pas ridiculisé tu es juste... si en fait, tu l'ais.**

 **-Tais-toi Derek. Mon petit peintre de génie a fait un tour de magie sublime et tu n'as pas le droit de te moquer de lui! Allez, à mon tour!**

 **-Non. J'ai dit la plus belle transformation à la fin. Emily vient, c'est ton tour. Alors cette fois-ci... on met les bases comme à chaque fois. Ensuite, les lèvres seront très voyantes voir provoquantes comme dans l'ensemble de ta tenue en général. En fait, je ne pensais pas que tu porterais ça mais je pense que ça t'ira très bien. Mais tu vas mettre des... enfin couleur chair du coup parceque sinon ça se verra très vite.**

 **-Non. Je ne vais rien mettre du tout. Comme ça il n'y aura rien à voir.**

 **-Oh mon dieu... passes moi les détails. Enfin, du rouge éclatant sur l'ensemble de tes lèvres avec un bon fixateur pour que ça ne parte pas là où passera ta langue. Et un regard plus discret parcequ'on ne met jamais un maquillage voyant sur les lèvres ET sur les yeux. Il faut choisir. Donc on se contente de faire un dégradé de marron à beige en partant de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur. Un peu de crayon noir et du mascara. Et voilà. Maintenant, je vous coiffe.**

 **-Et moi?**

 **-Le meilleur pour la fin. Emily tu as laissé pousser tes cheveux depuis un certain temps...**

 **-J'ai pas vraiment été chez le coiffeur...**

 **-Et bien c'est parfait pour la coiffure. Si tu me laisses te les couper bien sûr?**

 **-Vas-y fait ce que tu veux.**

 **-Alors. C'est simple, je peigne tes cheveux en ayant mouillé le peigne pour que tes cheveux soit humides mais pas trop et du coup qu'ils seront bien droit. Et je coupe en te faisant un carré plongeant vers l'avant. Je laisse la nuque nue et tes cheveux vont suivre naturellement la ligne de ta mâchoire avant de finalement tomber devant tes épaules. Je fais un dégradé dans la nuque pour donner un effet gonflant à tes cheveux. Je raccourcis ta mèche... et voilà, le travail est terminé. JJ à toi. Alors... je vais boucler tes cheveux. Et faire quelques anglaises. Puis... Je les attaches en les faisant revenir tous du même côté et je les dépose sur ton épaule en apparence lâché mais en réalité complexe. Je sépare les anglaises en plusieurs... voilà c'est finit! Maintenant passons à la meilleure transformation. Princesse, auriez-vous l'obligeance de vous asseoir ici.**

 **-Oui, mon très cher peintre-de-génie-autrement-appelé-Prince.**

 **-Je crois que tes surnoms pour moi sont de plus en plus longs et incohérents.**

 **-Ils te vont très bien.**

 **-Alors. La base habituelle. On met légèrement du blush dans le creux des joues et pas sur les pommettes pour souligner ta beauté. Ensuite, on va faire des lèvres roses comme un bouton de fleurs en mélangeant ce crayon, ce rouge à lèvres et se brillant à lèvres par dessus pour la fixation. Pour les yeux, on joue sur des nuances identiques à la robe donc vert d'eau et aux chaussures à paillettes dorées. Alors on fait un dégradé de vert clair avec une ligne de vert foncé pour souligné les yeux et on la finit en pointe avec des gouttes de paillettes dorées au bout de la ligne vert foncé et quelques paillettes éparses le long de la ligne vert foncé sur les yeux. Voilà. Pour finir, un trait au crayon vert foncé et du mascara noir intense. Et voilà. Ensuite la coiffure... on va dégager ton visage en coupant ta frange et on attache les longues mèches de devant en les tressant à l'arrière. Comme tu as déjà les cheveux un peu bouclé, je vais juste les mettre dans le bon sens pour que tes cheveux fassent des boucles de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur du visage quand on te regarde. Dans le dos, je les coupes juste pour avoir un bel arrondis au niveau du bas des épaules et je rajoute la touche de magie et de paillettes qui convient.**

En disant ça, Spencer ajoutait juste dans ses cheveux des paillettes dorées et quelques fleurs blanches en tissus qu'il avait découvert dans la boîte de matériel de coiffure que lui avait apporté Jeanny. C'était Spencer qui les avaient faites pour le mariage d'Orlando et Jeanny et le message était clair, c'était le même que Spencer lui avait transmis à son mariage. "Tu es belle comme tu es. Ne change rien. Il te faut juste du courage." Et Jeanny avait découvert à l'autel qu'Orlando avait lui aussi sa fleur dans la pochette de son costume. Spencer avait compris le message de Jeanny. Aides-la, elle aussi. Il plaça donc ses fleurs délicatement dans les tresses de Pénélope qui partait du visage vers l'arrière où elles se rejoignaient. Pénélope étaient magnifique et Spencer n'avait presque rien fait pour ça si ce n'était lui faire croire qu'il y avait joué un grand rôle avec sa magie.

 **-Maintenant, allez-vous habiller et ne vous regardez dans le miroir qu'une fois finit.**

 **-Oui Spence.**

Les filles partirent donc dans la chambre sous le regard bienveillant de Spencer pour découvrir leur robe et s'habiller. Elles eurent la même surprise que les hommes, les robes étaient tout simplement magnifiques. C'était si différent de l'original et tellement mieux que chaque robe semblait être apparu par magie d'un conte de fées. Elles se dépêchèrent donc de s'habiller et de mettre tous les accessoires et chaussures. Elles prirent chacune leur pochette et sortirent après avoir prit le temps de regarder les autres et de les complimenter.

Pendant ce temps Spencer avait mit dans la pochette du costume de Morgan le dernier bouquet de fleurs blanches en précisant à Derek qu'ils n'allaient peut-être pas se marier mais qu'il était essentiel pour que la magie dure qu'il porte ces fleurs. Les femmes sortirent donc de la chambre et attendirent de voir la reaction des hommes. Elles reçurent toutes d'innombrables regards et finalement Hotch se déplaça vers JJ.

 **-Veux-tu être ma cavalière le temps d'une soirée?**

 **-Avec plaisir.**

À son tour Rossi s'avança et tendit la main à Emily.

 **-Me ferais-tu le plaisir d'être ma partenaire ce soir?**

 **-Avec joie.**

Et enfin, Morgan s'approcha de Pénélope.

 **-La plus belle de toutes les princesses acceptera-t-elle un pauvre paysan comme moi pour la mener au bal?**

 **-Vous vous sous-estimez mon Prince. Mais j'accepte.**

 **-Parfait... Tout le monde à sa cavalière sauf moi!**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas Jason, toi au moins tu pourras charmer de véritables riches héritières!**

 **-Je suis bien d'accord, Ethan!**

 **-Allez, mettez vous là-bas que je vous prenne en photo!**

 **-Oh oui, Ethan, vas-y! Mais en fait, mon petit peintre de génie n'est pas prêt!**

 **-Rassures-toi. Orlando et Jeanny m'ont donné tout ce qu'il faut pour m'occuper de lui! Et parceque je suis l'animateur vendeur de la soirée et que Spencer est le peintre, nous y allons ensemble un peu plus tard. Et Morgan doit se tenir prêt aussi pour être sous les feux des projecteurs. Donc on prendra une photo avec Spencer dessus après la soirée. Aller, faites-moi un joli sourire et... cheese! Vous êtes tous splendides! Regardez vous!**

Et parcequ'ils ne s'étaient pas encore vu dans un miroir, ils furent tous bouches bée devant la photo. On aurait dit qu'il n'y avait que des nobles.

 **-J'ai compris! En fait, tous les amis de Spencer sont des magiciens! Ils ont fait de nous des princes et princesses!**

 **-C'est un peu ça! Après tout, on vient tous de Végas. Nous sommes venus à la nouvelle Orléan uniquement pour la musique. Bon. Pendant que Spencer et moi nous préparons, faites votre dernier briefing puis partez. On vous rejoint là-bas.**

Ainsi, Spencer et Ethan s'enfermèrent dans la chambre et commencèrent à se préparer avec les affaires qu'avait apporté Ethan.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

L'équipe, restée dans le salon, commença donc son débriefing.

 **-Bien. On sait qu'avec cette unsub il n'y a aucune chance qu'il fasse quelque chose de dangereux pendant l'exposition mais il faut s'attendre à tout alors prenez quand même vos armes à feu.**

Ainsi, chacun d'entre eux prit son ou ses armes. Hotch plaça donc son arme de service comme tous les autres hommes dans un holster habilement caché par le costume et mit sa deuxième arme sur sa cheville. Les filles hormis Pénélope mirent leur arme sur une jarretière noire cachée sous la robe. Et Emily en mit une autre plus petite encore dans sa pochette. Chacun d'entre eux bien sûr garda son badge du BAU mais le cacha précieusement.

 **-Bien. Notre unsub est tout autant intéressé par l'art que par Reid donc il va falloir le garder constamment à l'oeil. Le tableau principal ne sera pas dans les premières salles. Il sera dans la dernière où il y aura le buffet. Il est impératif que quelqu'un se déplace toujours en même temps que Reid là où il va mais en toute discrétion donc il faudra alterner. L'un d'entre nous doit être le premier à entrer dans la salle du tableau principal et j'ai demandé à Ethan que ce soit Derek parcequ'en tant que model ça semblera logique aux autres invités. Spencer n'est pas idiot alors même si vous croyez qu'il est avec notre unsub n'agissez pas. Il n'y a aucune preuve pour affirmer ensuite que nous savions qui il était avant l'exposition donc pas d'actions irréfléchies. Spencer saura juger la situation et nous prévenir s'il a trouvé l'unsub. L'Artiste est quelqu'un d'aisé et intelligent. Il sait se fondre dans une foule quelle qu'elle soit. Le plus important aujourd'hui c'est de mémoriser les noms et visages de chaque invités et il en sera de même pour le deux prochaines semaines. À la fin de la soirée, il y aura donc un rapport des noms sur une liste à laquelle Pénélope associera les visages. Si ceux-ci ne correspondent pas au visage d'un invité on fait un portrait robot et on cherche qui s'était.**

 **-Important. Si Spencer se décide à l'heure actuelle d'agir en solo ou de faire quelque chose qui vous semble irréfléchi... laissez-le faire.**

 **-Jason!**

 **-S'il vous plaît. Je vous le demande en tant qu'ami. Son instinct et son esprit en général sont plus fort que les nôtres. Laissez-le faire.**

 **-Bien. L'Artiste est érotoman mais, je me répète, il n'empêche pas qu'il soit intelligent il aura donc l'envie de parler à Spencer alors retenez ces personnes en particulier quoi que je ne doute pas que Spencer saura s'en rappeler. Puisqu'il est intelligent malheureusement, il y a de fortes chances qu'il se retienne de le faire... alors désolé de tourner en rond mais il faut se rappeler de tout le monde impérativement. Le chef de la police est un invité spécial. Il faut cependant éviter de se faire voir trop souvent en sa compagnie car je crains que les autres invités puissent prendre peur pour rien. Le maire pour des raisons évidentes ne sera pas là mais nous ne sommes pas censé être au courant de quoi que ce soit. Enfin, deux dernières choses. C'est la première de ses expositions à laquelle Spencer va aller alors même si personne ne saura qu'il est le peintre, laissez-le s'amuser un minimum. Et enfin dernière chose... parceque notre Artiste n'a pas le profil, nous ne sommes pas en danger ce soir. Nous avons beaucoup travaillé depuis très longtemps sans faire de pauses. Alors, considérez cette soirée comme une pause et amusez vous. Il y a certes quelques petites choses que nous devons faire pour le travail mais il n'est pas interdit d'être soi-même et d'en profiter.**

 **-En gros ce que veut dire Aaron c'est amusons-nous! Parce que nous avons rarement des affaires aussi agréable. Et puisqu'il est l'heure d'y aller... Allons-y!**

L'équipe partit donc de l'hôtel et prirent les voitures de locations qu'ils avaient prit pour l'événement grace à la carte commune de Spencer et Ethan plutôt que les SUV qui n'étaient pas discrêts.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Ethan avait un superbe costume gris en trois pièce avec de la soie noire en doublure. Il avait une chemise blanche et n'avait pas ni cravate ni noeud papillon. Il portait la veste du costume sur un bras et ne la mettrait pas. En réalité, il avait expressément demandé à Orlando de faire un costume comme cela parcequ'il n'aimait pas porter une veste. Il ne la mettait que le soir s'il faisait véritablement froid. Spencer avait un costume presque identique si ce n'était la couleur marron avec la soie de même couleur et une chemise à manches un peu bouffantes. Orlando avait choisit lui même le model pour les grandes occasions mais Spencer n'avait jamais été à une de ses expositions alors évidemment, il n'avait jamais porté le costume taillé pour... Les manches semi-bouffantes avaient été à la demande d'Ethan pour lui donner un air de peintre. Il fallait reconnaître que ces ensembles leur allaient bien. Celui de Spencer aurait pu avoir l'air vieux si ce n'était les retouches et les détails qu'Orlando avait prit soin de placer pour rajeunir l'aspect malgré tout stéréotypé des manches bouffantes pour hommes. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient beaux et élégants.

Spencer s'attacha finalement les cheveux en couette lâche avec un ruban rouge et ne prit pas son arme. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Et Spencer malgré le stress qu'il ressentait à aller à son exposition et à écouter en incognito les commentaires sur ses tableaux ne ressentait pas de peur face au tueur en série... Il ne comprenait pas pour l'instant mais... ça irait.

Ils partirent donc ensuite tous les deux dans la voiture d'Ethan. Une fois arrivé devant la galerie avec le tableau principal avec eux, ils entrèrent par l'arrière pour déposer le tableaux au bon endroit, le fixer à son cadre et apparaître juste à temps pour le commencement de la soirée. Ils virent cependant deux gardes à l'entrée récupérer les invitations avant de faire entrer les invités dans la salle.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la galerie par l'arrière et se trouvèrent un passage vers la pièce principale de la galerie. En plein milieu trônait un trépied avec un cadre en bois posé à son pied.

 **-Thomas!**

 **-Spencer! Comment tu vas?**

 **-Bien et toi?**

 **-Très bien! Je voulais profiter de cette occasion pour t'inviter à mon mariage de vive voix. Alors si tu es libre, est-ce que tu voudras venir?**

 **-Libre ou pas, je trouverai un moyen de me libérer! Félicitation!**

 **-Félicitation à toi aussi. Ta première exposition, enfin je veux dire où tu es présent... et ton premier nu. Tu me le montres?**

 **-Tiens regarde.**

 **-Et bien. C'est très sexuel. On dit que le nu n'est pas que ça mais... avec ce que je vois... si, tu fais des nues sexuellement... superbes. Du coup, j'ai bien fait mon cadre.**

 **-Pourquoi?**

 **-Parcequ'il n'est pas extravagant et laisse toute la place au tableau et parce qu'il y a quand même d'innombrables détails sur le bois.**

 **-Magnifique. Tu as mit de l'or sur toutes les feuilles?**

 **-Oui. Ton tableau est assez sombre comme me l'avait dit Ethan alors je trouve que l'or met en valeur l'ensemble. Aller, je l'accroche. ... et voilà! Magnifique.**

 **-Allez les enfants, on pause le tableau sur le trépied et on le recouvre du drap blanc!**

 **-Je trouve les autres cadres très beau également.**

 **-C'est parceque je les ais fait en toute simplicité pour tes tableaux. Bon je vous laisse maintenant, il faut qu'on se prépare avec les autres.**

 **-À tout de suite alors.**

Spencer suivit donc Ethan dans les méandres de la galerie et se fondit dans les invités une fois arrivé. Il récupéra une coupe de champagne comme tout le monde et salua rapidement les autres membres de l'équipes qui lui firent d'ailleurs un signe de tête appréciateur pour la tenue.

Ils s'étaient tous bien disséminés parmis les invités et semblaient dans leur élément. Ils étaient discrêts dans le sens qu'ils ne ressortaient pas du lot des riches présent mais le fait été que les tenues qu'ils avaient tous les faisaient ressortir et attiraient de nombreux regards, notamment des regards appréciateurs et jaloux. Et bien... Jeanny et Orlando avaient fait de l'excellent travail mais peut-être trop. En fait, ils étaient heureux d'avoir fait leur meilleur travail pour les amis de Spencer. Et malgré le but originel de ces costumes et robes de soirées... ils étaient devenu l'objet de tous les regards... Tout en étant discrêt quand à leur travail.

Ethan se dirigea donc vers une estrade et fit tinter son verre.

 **-Bonjour, mes amis. Aujourd'hui, comme vous avez du en entendre parler, est l'ouverture de la première exposition du Renard Argenté dans laquelle, il vous présentera son premier et, au jour d'aujourd'hui unique, nu! Un nu masculin qui je dois l'avouer malgré mon amour des femmes, m'a beaucoup... émoustillé et je n'ose dire le mot "touché".**

Il y eu quelques rires avant qu'Ethan reprenne.

 **-Ce jour est donc mémorable. Il y a cependant et je trouve cela désastreux un mais. Le Renard Argenté malgré toutes mes supplications n'a accepté d'exposer cette oeuvre qu'à l'unique condition qu'elle soit brulée à la fin des deux semaines que durera cette exposition, à mon très grand regret. Cependant, ne soyons pas si négatif. Chacun de vous peut disposer des autres tableaux. Cela vous laisse un choix d'une cinquantaine de tableaux tous plus délectables aux yeux les uns que les autres! Bien sûr, le Renard Argenté y a laissé sa patte et sa griffe orne tous ces tableaux. Vous ne pourrez je crois que difficilement en détourner les yeux. Cette exposition, comme à son habitude, est une enchère silencieuse pour chaque tableau et vous les aurez à la condition que vous acceptiez de les laisser exposé pendant toute l'exposition. Malgré tout, le Renard Argenté est le seul à décider de leur possesseur final alors ne vous jetez pas trop vite dessus avec des sommes mirobolantes, notre rusé Renard pourrait décider de donner cet oeuvre à un sans abris sans le sous pour qu'il vous la vende. Vous connaissez bien le principe Monsieur Dolly. L'un de vos paysage avait subit ce sort. Il est pourtant retourné entre vos mains en faisant un heureux!**

 **-Oui... je crains de devoir avouer à se Renard que sa mauvaise habitude m'a été profitable non seulement pour mes économies mais aussi et surtout humainement.**

 **-Et bien Monsieur Dolly, ça n'était pas ce que vous disiez au prime abord.**

 **-Les gens changent de point de vue avec le recul.**

 **-C'est bien vrai. Là dessus, je tenais à vous présenter le model de notre peintre en chair et en os. Monsieur M. Où êtes vous? Ah! Vous voilà! Venez donc ici. Mesdames et messieurs, notez qu'avec un si beau model l'oeuvre ne peut être que réussit. Je vous demande d'applaudir Monsieur M.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Afin de respecter l'anonymat du Renard Argenté et le sien, Monsieur M n'est pas obligé de répondre à vos questions à moins qu'il ne le souhaite. Maintenant, je vous prie de bien vouloir profiter de cette merveilleuse exposition au parfum de magie et de ne pas vous faire prier pour remplir vos verres et vos assiettes au buffet. Si vous voulez bien me suivre maintenant dans la première salle de la galerie... la salle dite des paysages.**

Et ainsi les invités se déplacèrent vers la première salle où une vingtaine de tableaux attendaient accrochés aux murs avec leur nom en dessous. Presque immédiatement les nombreux amateurs d'art présent se dirigèrent vers les premiers paysages qu'ils virent. Emily fut escortée par David en direction d'un tableau de l'autre côté de la salle et tandis qu'elle marchait, la fente sur son côté droit s'ouvrit jusqu'à sa hanche laissant les hommes rêver de la caresser et leur regard la suivirent jusqu'à atterrir dans son dos nu, à le descendre avec langueur sans s'arrêter à un quelconque soutient gorge puisqu'elle n'en portait pas et à dériver sur le bas de ce dos nu où l'on entrevoyait le commencement de ses fesses. Pour ceux qui avait encore eu un doute jusque-là, il était maintenant évident qu'elle était nue sous cette robe si ce n'était les chaussures à lacets qui remontaient à mi-cuisses et qu'on apercevait pendant qu'elle marchait. Spencer rigola, si seulement il savait qu'elle pouvait les tuer très facilement. David était également très heureux de l'avoir à son bras. Cela lui permettait de rendre jaloux tous les hommes et de rire allègrement toute la soirée.

Spencer se rapprocha d'un groupe admirant un paysage afin d'entendre pour la première fois un commentaire objectif sur ses tableaux.

 **-Quelle merveille. Ses fleurs de cerisier sont magnifiques malgré la neige qui les recouvre.**

 **-On a beau voir les branches plier sous le poids de la neige, on ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il va survivre à cet hiver et être magnifique au printemps.**

 **-Quelle idée de peindre un arbre en fleur sous la neige! On croirait voir une lutte entre la vie et la mort.**

Un homme se glissa dans le dos de Spencer sans que celui-ci ne le remarque et se penchant à son oreille lui souffla quelques mots.

 **-Moi je ne vois dans cette toile que la volonté de couvrir d'une belle mort un pauvre malheureux.**

 **-En quoi l'arbre serait malheureux?**

 **-Vous ne voyez pas? Spencer... Un homme qui voudrait vivre heureux mais ne le peut pas. Une mort affligée à une personne contre nature et en même temps à quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas... une chose bonne qui cohabite avec une moins bonne. Vous auriez aimé le sauver d'un froid glacial mais ne le pouvant pas, vous lui offrez la beauté dans sa mort. N'est-ce pas une tombe dont on voit l'ombre sur la neige? Elle se cache derrière le tronc mais elle est bien présente.**

 **-Effectivement, l'ombre d'une tombe se projette bien sur le sol.**

 **-Il est malheureux qu'on ne puisse lire de nom sur une ombre.**

 **-Vous le connaissez pourtant ce nom.**

 **-Oui. Je suppose que cette neige et ce cerisier peuvent également représenter les sentiments que la personne morte a provoqué au peintre.**

 **-Oui. Les sentiments liés à elle et à la boisson qui les liait.**

 **-Cette drogue du réconfort. Je vous trouve magnifique.**

 **-Je crois que nous digressons. Nous ne parlons plus du tableau?**

 **-Qu'y a-t-il à en dire? Il est parfait tout comme vous et vous êtes un sujet plus passionnant.**

 **-Je n'en suis pas certain. Mais leur avis m'intéressent.**

 **-En tant qu'amateurs d'art ou professionnels?**

 **-Les deux.**

 **-Ils ne vous apprendront rien que vous ne savez déjà. Vos tableaux sont sublimes. Seulement leur attraction est ridicule car ils ne savent pas ce qui la provoque. Oui, l'attraction que provoque les tableaux du Renard Argenté est incroyablement forte et s'empare de vous avant que vous ne le compreniez mais... moi je lis la vérité dans ses tableaux. Il n'y a pas la paix qu'ils décrivent tous. Il y a la luxure dans chacun des tableaux mais il n'y a pas de paix. Ces tableaux vous apaisent car vous y peignez vos tourments.**

 **-Comment devrais-je vous appeler?**

 **-Pourquoi ne pas m'appeler L'Artiste?**

 **-Je n'appelle personne par le nom de son métier.**

 **-Est-ce véritablement mon métier?**

 **-Non. Mais ce n'est pas très pratique en tant que peintre de cette exposition anonyme d'appeler une autre personne L'Artiste. Les invités risquent de confondre sans s'en appercevoir. Et si c'est tout à fait inoffensif pour vous, pour moi...**

 **-Appelez moi, Victor.**

 **-Les origines de votre nom sont des plus nobles. Qui vous l'a choisit?**

 **-Je vous en remercie. C'est mon grand père, Stéphane, qui avait choisit mon prénom afin de me voir réussir ma vie.** **Que diriez-vous de poursuivre la visite ensemble?**

 **-Je ne souhaite que ça. Voyons... que pensez-vous de ce tableau-ci?**

 **-Je pense qu'il est bien triste.**

 **-Pour quelle raison?**

 **-Le peintre se sent seul. Il ne devrait pas. Il a bon nombre d'amis fidèles et un admirateur secret.**

 **-Il existe une différence entre avoir un entourage aimant et se sentir à sa place.**

 **-Vous méritez la plus belle des places. Pourquoi ne vous sentez-vous pas à votre place dans votre équipe?**

 **-Je... ils sont tous... talentueux et aimant mais ils ont beau être tout cela, ils ne lisent pas en moi.**

 **-Votre père?**

 **-Mon père biologique est partit vous le savez sûrement. Ma mère... vous devez le savoir. Et mon père adoptif. Je me confit à lui et il voit mieux en moi que personne d'autre mais... si j'avais un secret. Il ne le connaîtrait jamais.**

 **-Orlando? Jeanny? Thomas? Et Ethan?**

 **-Sont tous merveilleux et connaissent mes secrets car ils sont de confiances également mais... ce sont des personnes libres comme l'air et je m'impose bien plus de contraintes qu'ils n'en auront jamais. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Je les aime et je crois qu'ils m'aiment mais... s'il le fallait. J'en suis triste de le dire mais je n'aurais aucun mal à me séparer d'eux.**

 **-Je comprends.**

 **-Et vous, que pourrais-je connaître de vous?**

 **-Je suis amoureux.**

 **-Vraiment?**

 **-Oui. J'ai d'abord connu la luxure d'un tableau. Le votre et j'ai ensuite été perdu dans le regard d'un homme. J'ai tout fait pour le connaître. J'y suis parvenu. Mais l'excès de luxure et de passion m'a fait perdre de l'intérêt pour mes toiles et j'ai somme toute perdu l'inspiration. Je l'ai récemment retrouvé mais il me faut davantage de luxure et de passion. De plus en plus. D'abord je me contentais de n'importe quel tableau un minimum évocateur. Ensuite il m'a fallu des nues de femmes. Et je me suis aperçut que seuls les hommes m'attiraient maintenant. Puis il n'en reste plus qu'un et ses oeuvres qui m'attirent.**

 **-J'espère qu'il est charmant.**

 **-Et bien plus encore.**

 **-Merci. Mais ce que vous me dites me terrifie quelque peu. Les similitudes et votre attitude caractéristique me font penser que vous et un "Artiste" que je connais ne sont qu'une et même personne.**

 **-D'une part, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est vous?**

Victor se prit un léger coup de main sur le bras. Il en profita pour attraper cette main et la porter à sa bouche.

 **-Je vous prie de m'excuser. C'est bien vous que j'adore. Et d'autre part, je suis bien un artiste mais je ne suis pas L'Artiste. Y a-t-il un paysage ici que vous préférez plus que n'importe quel autre sans y réfléchir?**

 **-Si vous m'aviez permit de réfléchir je vous aurez dit le peuplier là-bas car j'y ai souvent réfléchit mais... puisque vous me demandez mon coup de coeur en fin de compte... mes quatre saisons.**

 **-Ces quatre tableaux? L'automne pour les souvenir de votre enfance avec votre mère qui se détériore avec le temps qui passe. L'hiver pour les maltraitances pendant votre parcours scolaire. Le printemps pour l'université avec Ethan et les autres et enfin l'été avec le BAU je suppose.**

 **-Oui et non. Vous avez bien raison et vous me connaissez bien mais il y a aussi un autre sens. L'automne est ma mélancolie mais l'hiver n'est pas forcément ma peur et ma douleur. C'est surtout ici mon inquiétude. Le printemps est mon apaisement et l'été est la joie de mes proches. En réalité ses quatre saisons représentent beaucoup pour moi. Je ne peux pas choisir mon tableau préféré parmis ses quatre là parcequ'ils vont ensembles.**

 **-Dans ce cas, je vais tous les prendre. Combien pensez-vous qu'ils valent?**

 **-Ils n'ont pas de prix. Je vous les offres. Parmi toutes les propositions de prix jusque là, aucune n'a de valeur. Vous saurez en prendre soin si vous avez su y lire une histoire.**

 **-Je suis tout de même surpris que vous ayez choisit de commencer par l'automne et non d'après la logique par l'hivers ou le printemps, l'hiver étant la première saison de l'année aussi bien que la dernière et le printemps étant premier d'après les conventions sociales.**

 **-Connaître mon histoire ne permet pas de me connaître entièrement.**

 **-Vous m'êtes un mystère charmant.**

 **-Victor. Vous m'êtes agréable.**

 **-J'en suis ravi. J'aimerai en apprendre plus sur vous. Quel est votre mot préféré?**

 **-Le votre est Inspiration.**

 **-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé.**

 **-Ce n'est pas faux.**

 **-Laquelle de nos phrases n'est pas fausses?**

 **-Abandon.**

 **-Pardon?**

 **-C'est mon mot préféré.**

 **-Malgré tout ce que vous avez subit?**

 **-Grâce à tout ce que j'ai subit. Je n'ai plus de confiance sans faille en personne. Mais je rêve de la retrouver.**

 **-Dans ce cas votre mot devrait être confiance.**

 **-Non. Ce n'est pas assez fort. Une preuve de ma confiance sans faille serait...**

 **-Votre abandon.**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Vous me nourrissez du rêve d'être celui qui vous fera vous perdre.**

 **-Spencer?**

 **-Oui, Derek?**

 **-Comment ça va?**

La question était implicite, tu penses que c'est lui? Tu le connais? Tu te sens menacé? Que pouvait-il répondre. Il avait la certitude logique que c'était lui mais d'une part ils n'avaient aucune preuve matérielle et d'autre part il ne voulait intérieurement pas le dénoncer pour une raison, son instinct lui disait que l'homme n'était pas le tueur quelque soit les éléments qui étaient à sa charge.

 **-Je vais bien. Victor est charmant et intéressant.**

 **-Seulement cela?**

 **-Oui. S'il y avait plus, je l'aurai sentit. Mais ce n'est que mon point de vue personnel, Derek.**

 **-Et si je veux plus maintenant?**

 **-Il faudra me conquérir.**

 **-Je crois avoir déjà fait quelques bons mouvements sur le plateau d'échec.**

 **-Je crois avoir déjà accepté de jouer à ce jeu.**

 **-Spencer... je ne savais pas que tu...**

 **-Derek, j'ai une vie privée. Victor et moi... sommes de récents... amis et... je crois que je ne crains rien avec lui.**

Implicitement Derek comprenait que "Victor" n'était pas ni un danger ni L'Artiste néanmoins il savait qu'il ne s'agissait que du sentiment de Spencer. Ils devraient encore discuter de tout ça pour déterminer si ce sentiment avait des raisons d'être ou était erroné. Et Derek repartit trouver Pénélope qui s'extasiait devant les tableaux. Victor passa sa main dans le dos de Spencer et le rapprocha de lui pour lui susurrer à l'oreille.

 **-Pourquoi me protéger?**

 **-Je n'ai pas mentit.**

 **-Vous ne lui avez pas dit non plus que nous étions amis depuis quelques secondes et non quelques semaines et nous nous sommes abstenu d'utiliser des phrases où nous devions nous vouvoyer sans nous tutoyer pour autant...**

 **-Si je lui avais dit vous auriez eu l'équipe sur le dos. Ils ne vous auraient jamais lâché en sachant que vous êtes un "danger" pour moi. Et vous auriez été obligé de les arrêter. Vous comme moi ne voulons pas que vous leur fassiez du mal.**

 **-Il est vrai. Néanmoins, je les aurais quand même sur le dos malgré vos propos pour les dissuader.**

 **-Parlons d'autre chose.**

 **-De vous.**

 **-Non.**

 **-De vos tableaux alors. Que pensez-vous que ces inconnus trouvent à vos tableaux pour les acheter à de tels prix?**

 **-Un bon pinceau. Un sentiment qu'ils leur évoquent. Peut-être un peu d'imagination leur fait croire que mes tableaux racontent une histoire...**

 **-Ils racontent une histoire! Mais vous ne croyez pas en l'histoire de votre ami.**

 **-Cette fable de la luxure. Soit disant mon "truc" qu'il a présenté comme ma patte ou ma griffe pour le rapport au Renard Argenté. Non je n'y crois pas.**

 **-Pourtant. L'histoire n'est que pure vérité. Voyez vos amis. Pénélope est d'une nature excentrique et explosive de joie et de gaieté mais en cet instant, elle ne peut plus que regarder un tableau bouche bée. Pourtant si vous regardez le langage de son corps... Elle ressent un désir incroyable. La sueur qui coule de son visage et qui suit finalement sa poitrine pour se perdre dans sa robe... vous la voyez. Elle brule de l'intérieur. Ils ne comprennent rien. Pourquoi tant de désir devant un paysage? Ils veulent y faire l'amour mais ne savent pas pourquoi. Et Derek à ses côtés qui desserre sa cravate et à les mains moites. Ils regardent chaque femme comme un morceau de viande. Je vous le dis. S'il ne trouve pas en sortant de quoi se vider comme exutoire, il souffrira de ne pas se libérer par honte. Et votre chef là-bas qui rabaisse régulièrement sa veste se sent mal à l'aise de vouloir tromper sa femme avec votre collègue JJ sur l'instant parce qu'il a simplement vu un paysage. JJ quand à elle n'est pas discrète. Elle évite consciencieusement de regarder vos tableaux mais n'a pas le choix lorsque quelqu'un la regarde et je crains, qu'elle ait du mal à rentrer debout. Qu'en sera-t-il dans la pièce suivante et devant le nu? Et ceux là... Ils puent le sexe à plein nez. David est un italien qui charme naturellement et ici, il n'a pas peur de courir toutes les femmes s'il le faut pour trouver celle qui lui fera du bien. Et Emily qui dans cette robe déjà extraordinairement sensuelle transpire du dos et dont les gouttes longes la colonne vertébrale avant d'atterrir dans sa robe. Elle aère régulièrement ses jambes par la fente de la robe et s'évente comme elle peut. Je peux déjà vous dire qu'elle s'humidifie déjà et dans la prochaine salle il sera plus difficile de marcher sans le soutient de David. Devant votre nu... croyez moi que même ses cuisses seront humides. Surtout qu'elle ne porte rien en dessous. Je vois que je vous gêne à parler ainsi de vos amis.**

 **-Assez. Mais je vous remercie d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas me décrire l'état de mon père.**

 **-Ce n'est pas le cas que pour eux. Suivez moi.**

Victor resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Spencer et les fit circuler entre les invités.

 **-Voyez celle-ci comme elle resserre ses jambes et lui comme il se dandine sur place. Tout leurs regard sont fixés sur vos tableaux. Voyez comme ce couple se serre l'un à l'autre. Ce soir, il prendront beaucoup de plaisir. Vos tableaux sont d'excellent viagra pour les hommes et les femmes c'est comme si vos tableaux avaient des vertus... vous me comprenez. Parmi les nouveaux qui n'ont jamais connu vos œuvres, aucun d'entre eux ne sait ce qu'il se passe. Il vont acheter un tableau pour le plaisir et ils croient actuellement que cette passion qui les dévore n'est que passagère. Comme une envie soudaine qui vient et qui repart. Mais cette fois-ci elle ne repartira pas. Il vont revenir de nombreuses fois pendant l'exposition. Ils vont se perdre. Lorsqu'ils auront leur tableau chez eux... croyez moi bien qu'il apparaîtra soudain des envies malsaines chez eux. Ils sont nouveaux mais vont devenir comme les autres habitués. Vous les voyez? Ce sont ceux qui se sont déjà abandonné. Cette femme trompe son mari avec vos tableaux et profite de vos expositions pour se trouver d'autres personnes comme elles dans le besoin de se soulager. Lui, n'attends qu'une chose voir votre nu mais il est déjà si tendu avec des paysages alors il ne sait pas s'il parviendra à tenir jusqu'au bout et Monsieur Dolly... je crois que nous devons l'arrêter.**

Il les mena vers monsieur Dolly qui était seul devant un tableau et Victor tendit une main devant l'homme. Il lui frappa le dessus de la main avant de parler.

 **-Sortez vos doigts de votre pantalon. Remontez votre braguette et rangez votre érection. Il est impropre de se laisser autant aller en public. Si vous êtes incapable de tenir jusqu'au nu alors sortez d'ici en mettant un prix sur ce tableau. Voyez comme les autres se démènent pour tenir et ne pas succomber à leur pulsion. Faites de même où disparaissez de ma vue. Vous mettez mon compagnon fort mal à l'aise!**

En effet, Spencer avait fortement rougit lorsqu'il avait comprit ce qui avait faillit avoir lieu ici mais il rougissait tout autant des paroles de Victor. Monsieur Dolly rougit mais fit ce qu'on lui demandait et tendit ensuite la main.

 **-Monsieur, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.**

 **-Ce n'est pas mon cas. Et rangez votre main dans votre veste plutôt que de me la tendre si... souillée.**

 **-Oui pardon.**

 **-Ne vous excusez pas. Je comprend certes votre soucis mais je trouve inexcusable d'agir ainsi sans retenue. Devrais-je dire débridé plutôt que sans retenu? Au revoir. Adieu, j'espère.**

 **-...**

 **-C'est monstrueux.**

 **-C'est l'œuvre de vos tableaux.**

 **-Je ne peindrais plus.**

 **-Ne dites pas ça. Cet homme est un monstre mais certains savent apprécier votre art. Ethan en est le parfait exemple. Et puis saviez-vous que j'ai moi-même une pièce ou je m'adonne à des activités d'adultes devant vos tableaux? Je vous parle donc par expérience.**

 **-Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on dit normalement à la personne que l'on espère mettre dans son lit.**

 **-Mais moi j'avoue tous mes secrets à la personne que je veux dans ma vie.** **Que diriez-vous d'aller dans la pièce suivante?**

 **-Allons-y.**

Ils allèrent donc dans cette pièce qui n'avait pas de thème particulier. C'était des peintures où plusieurs personnes étaient peintes dessus à divers moments de la journée ou de leur vie.

 **-Quelle est votre musique préférée?**

 **-J'aime les grands classiques mais le jazz et le blues me plaisent également.**

 **-Je reconnais bien ça. Nous avons les mêmes goûts.**

 **-Ou presque. J'aime les fast-food et j'ai la dents sucrée. Je devine que ce n'est pas votre cas.**

 **-Et oui, Spencer. Nous sommes seuls ici.**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Dites moi. Quel est votre tableau préféré ici?**

 **-"Surprise".**

 **-Lequel est-ce?**

 **-Lui.**

 **-Oh je vois. Le retour du père au coin de la maison lorsque la mère et sa fille jouent dans la cour. Pourquoi avoir peint une fille et non un garçon?**

 **-Car mon père n'est jamais revenu et quelque part je ne voulais pas qu'un autre garçon que moi ait cette chance mais cette fille a le droit d'avoir cette chance. Elle ne le sait tout simplement pas. Son père le sait.**

 **-Pourquoi?**

 **-Parce qu'il lui dit au revoir chaque fois qu'il part mais ce sont des adieux.**

 **-Où part-il?**

 **-Au travail. Il doit être policier.**

 **-Ou profileur. Ce n'est pas votre rêve d'enfant, ce tableau est votre rêve d'avenir. Vous voulez rentrer chez vous et y retrouver la famille qui vous attend. Quelque part il s'agit de votre espoir...**

 **-Peut-être. Mais c'est impossible.**

 **-Nous pouvons adopter.**

 **-Non, je voulais dire que je ne pourrai pas partir au travail et vous retrouver ensuite.**

 **-Et bien je vais l'acheter. Attendez moi la. Je vais écrire un prix et je reviens à vous.**

 **-Vous ne me demandez pas la valeur que je lui donne? Vous avez peur que je dises qu'il est inestimable et que sachant que vous ne pouvez pas réaliser mon rêve, cela vous blesse de me savoir incapable de le réaliser à vos côtés. Rassurez vous, il est sans valeur à mes yeux.**

 **-Il y a une part de cela mais il y a aussi l'envie de le garder comme notre objectif à atteindre. Notre avenir.**

 **-Vous me donnez envie de connaître la valeur de notre avenir. Combien valons-nous? ... Oh mon dieu! C'est exorbitant! Ce tableau ne vaut pas quinze millions! Il n'en vaut même pas le centième! C'est ridicule!**

 **-C'est la valeur que je nous donne.**

 **-Combien mettrez vous sur mon nu à la fin?**

 **-Pour le votre? Toute ma fortune!**

 **-Non, je voulais dire mon unique nu en tableau représentant Morgan.**

 **-Je ne l'achèterai pas. Il n'est pas à vendre.**

 **-Vous savez ce que je veux dire. Ne me mentez pas. Il sera à vous de toute façon.**

 **-Je n'ai pas mentit je ne l'achèterai pas. Mais il est vrai qu'il sera à moi. Puisque nous sommes seul, dites moi... Pourquoi m'aidez-vous?**

 **-Je ne vous aide pas vraiment.**

 **-Je suis un tueur en série et un érotomane avéré et vous ne me dénoncez pas à votre équipe... Les érotomane finissent toujours mal avec trop souvent l'objet de leur convoitise également... sans compter que je suis un simple inconnu pour vous mais que vous dites l'inverse à vos amis et sans oublier que je connais tout de vous...**

 **-Vous ne voulez pas me blesser mais si l'un d'entre eux s'intéressait à vous, il saurait immédiatement ce que vous êtes et afin de rester avec moi vous devriez leur faire du mal ce qui ne plairait ni à vous ni à moi ce qui vous déplairait davantage...**

 **-Oui. Comment pouvez-vous savoir que je ne vous ferez pas de mal?**

 **-Mon instinct. Pas un instinct animal mais bien un instinct tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. C'est ainsi. Mon instinct ne s'est encore jamais trompé. Vous m'êtes agréable. Et puis, vous vous présentez sous votre pire apparat mais qu'importe si tout vous désigne, je suis persuadé que vous n'êtes pas L'Artiste. Vous n'êtes pas un tueur.**

 **-... je vous aime.**

 **-Je ne connais pas encore, je suis désolé, mes sentiments à votre égard. Mais il est certain que vous êtes physiquement à mon goût.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui vous plaît chez moi? Mes cheveux noirs?**

 **-De geai.**

 **-Ma faible corpulence?**

 **-Je vous en prie Victor. Vous êtes grand et bien battit.**

 **-Ma voix grave?**

 **-Profonde.**

 **-Mes choix de mots alors? Ma conversation?**

 **-Votre art pour manipuler la discussion. La contrôler.**

 **-Mes gestes dans ce cas?**

 **-Doux et délicat lorsque vous me touchez. Une véritable force tranquille.**

 **-Mes lèvres?**

 **-Taquines.**

 **-J'aurais dit et préféré que vous disiez désirables.**

 **-L'ensemble est désirable. Vos yeux. Ce sont vos yeux que je préfère.**

 **-Gris?**

 **-Orageux et argenté.**

 **-Dans ce cas vous êtes mon "Renard".**

 **-Parce que je suis "Argenté"?**

 **-Vous n'êtes pas aussi riche.**

 **-Je le suis tout de même.**

 **-Pas autant que moi mais oui, vous êtes tout de même mon Renard.**

 **-Ne jouez pas sur les mots.**

 **-Je n'y peut rien, mes lèvres sont "taquines" vous l'avez dit vous-même. ... Je vous aime.**

Doucement Victor s'approcha de Spencer et attendit son accord visuel avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de poser sa tête sur celle de Spencer. Il inspira un grand coup puis embrassa le front de Spencer. Ce fut finalement Spencer lui-même qui passa ses bras dans la nuque de Victor et guida son visage vers le sien avant de l'embrasser si bien qu'il ne vit pas le reste de l'équipe arriver dans cette salle parce que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils étaient seuls et avaient quitté leurs yeux et encore moins les sourcils froncés de Hotch, Gideon et Morgan. Il ne vit pas non plus les sourires géants présent sur les lèvres des autres membres de l'équipe.

Ce fut finalement Ethan qui les fit se séparer doucement avec un raclement de gorge avant que les autres invités n'arrivent. Gideon s'avança donc vers eux et se plaça devant Spencer en regardant droit dans les yeux de Victor.

 **-J'ai confiance dans les choix de mon fils mais malgré tout, nous aurons très vite une conversation tous les deux.**

Et Gideon repartit sous les regards et les sourires de Spencer et Victor.

 **-Et bien, c'est un plaisir de recevoir ce genre de menaces pour vous.**

 **-Croyez-moi, si nous allions vraiment subir un interrogatoire, toute l'équipe serait là mais nous ne pouvons pas leur permettre de comprendre...**

 **-Cela reste un plaisir car si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que moi, il aurait subit ce même sort et je suis persuadé que vous auriez été entre de bonnes mains.**

 **-Vous m'auriez laissé à un autre?**

 **-Non. Vous auriez été entre de bonnes mains jusqu'à ce que je vienne vous prendre à lui.**

 **-Ou elle.**

 **-Non lui.**

 **-Pourquoi?**

 **-Parce que je n'aurais pas accepté quelqu'un incapable de vous protéger. Il fallait que ce soit un homme fort qui ne vous fasses pas de mal.**

 **-Vous haïssez les femmes. ou devrais-je dire une femme? Mauvaise relation avec votre mère?** **Je souhaiterai apprendre à mieux vous connaître.**

 **-Nous le faisons.**

 **-Non. Pas encore. Mais je le désire.**

 **-Tant que le désir monte en vous, je serais là comme votre exutoire.**

Spencer frappa donc doucement le bras de Victor.

 **-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et vous le savez très bien.**

 **-C'est vrai mais dans cette pièce le désir a encore monté d'un cran.**

 **-Pardon?!**

 **-Regardez autour de vous.**

 **-Vous êtes sûr vraiment?**

 **-Vous avez raison. Ne regardez que moi.**

 **-Je vois effectivement qu'Ethan n'avait pas mentit. La luxure est omniprésente ici. Je ne comprends pas. Ce sont pourtant des tableaux sans artifices représentant des scènes de vies communes à tout un chacun...**

 **-C'est votre tour de magie.**

 **-Je crois que je vous apprécie.**

 **-C'est merveilleux! Peut-être pourrions-nous maintenant nous tutoyer?**

 **-Je veux bien. Et... même si c'est moi qui ai franchi le pas, je trouve que... mis à part le tutoiement... nous allons un peu vite.**

 **-Je comprends. J'ai pris un an à te découvrir, à te comprendre et à t'aimer. Tu as eu tout au plus quelques heures pour me découvrir et rien de plus.**

 **-J'ai eu deux mois et quelques semaines pour découvrir une partie de toi... que je n'aime pas vraiment pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si similaire au profil? Mais quelques heures pour te comprendre. Je... n'allons pas trop loin aujourd'hui. Laissons-nous du temps. Même si l'envie ne me manque pas...**

 **-À moi non plus, mon amour.**

Victor se glissa donc dans le dos de Spencer et le serra contre lui. Spencer sentit donc une érection habilement caché par le costume de Victor se presser contre ses fesses mais il ne fit rien. Victor plaça ses bras autour de Spencer et lui murmura à nouveau quelque chose à l'oreille. Ça allait vite devenir une habitude entre eux. C'était quelque chose de tellement agréable. Oui, cela deviendrait une habitude. Cette douce voix dans l'oreille ou cette petite chose dans les bras. Ce moment de tendresse. Uniquement de la tendresse.

 **-Mais nous prendrons tout notre temps, Spencer. Justement parce que j'en ai l'envie mais que je t'aime davantage que cette envie. Je t'aime, mon amour.**

* * *

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? J'espère qu'il vous a plut.

Je suis désolée d'être aussi en retard sur ma publication et je crois que je vais arrêté de faire des promesses que je ne peux pas tenir en terme de délai. Par contre je tiendrais toujours promesse en terme de publication, je continuerai toujours!  
Mais effectivement en terme de délai il semble qu'au regard de la longueur de mes chapitres et des imprévus qui arrivent toujours au moment où on s'y attend le moins, ce qui est la définition même de l'imprévu... Je suis trop souvent en retard...

Du coup, je vous préviens d'ors et déjà que je poste ce chapitre que j'avais fini il y a quelque temps pour vous aider à patienter encore un peu pour la suite. Parce que je vais encore avoir du retard puisque j'ai mes examens finaux qui arrivent à grand pas. Je ne vais donc pas poster le prochain chapitre tout de suite mais normalement je devrais pouvoir poster le prochain mi-mai.

à la prochaine,  
YYY


	5. Chapter 5

**L'Artiste.**

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Esprit Criminel ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.

 **Rating:** M.

 **Pairing:** Spencer/OC au début pour devenir un Spencer/Derek par la suite.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 :**_

* * *

 **-Bien, je crois que je vais vous laissez quelques instants, je dois discuter affaire avec votre manager. Ethan. Le premier à s'être aperçut de votre talent. Un homme intelligent.**

 **-Oui. Il ne faut pas en douter. À très vite j'espère.**

 **-Oui. À très vite.**

Il s'éloigna donc de Spencer en direction d'Ethan. Spencer fut rejoint par Emily et David. Ils firent semblant de regarder un tableau pour discuter.

 **-Spencer, vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître avec... cet homme.**

 **-Presque. Nous nous connaissons bien sûr certains points mais pas sur d'autres. C'est courant.**

 **-Que penses-tu de cette exposition alors?**

 **-Elle est... l'ambiance est très oppressante.**

 **-Mais cet homme à l'air de te détendre.**

 **-Oui Rossi. Mais je crois qu'il y a une chose qui me rassure, quelque-chose d'autre.**

 **-Quoi?**

 **-Vous tous.**

 **-Merci Spencer.**

 **-Pas la peine Emily. Une idée de qui est L'Artiste?**

 **-Il n'y a aucun profil qui corresponde à part ton ami. Mais puisqu'il l'est...**

 **-Ne considérez pas que parce que c'est mon ami, il n'est pas le tueur. Il faut agir comme sur une enquête normale. Et statistiquement, il a autant de chances si ce n'est plus d'être L'Artiste qu'un autre. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis profiler qu'un de mes proches ne peut pas être un tueur en série. Au contraire, je pourrais m'auto-aveugler. D'autant plus que c'est un ami récent. Je sais ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure et je le pensais, je ne crois pas que ce soit le tueur, mais vous, vous devez l'analyser comme si. Sans tenir compte de ce que j'ai dit de lui.**

 **-Dans ce cas, il correspond au profil et on va demander à Garcia de rechercher des alibis.**

 **-Mais Spencer il y a aussi la possibilité que du fait de son comportement avec toi il ait éloigné le tueur.**

 **-C'est possible. Mais nous verrons bien. L'Artiste doit d'abord voler la toile avant de tuer. S'il n'agit pas dans le but de m'approcher mais plutôt de me pousser à peindre plus et bien, il ne gagnerait rien à m'oppresser.**

 **-En tout cas, je suis bluffé de toutes tes oeuvres.**

 **-Tu as tellement de talent et au vue des prix inscris avec la vente aux enchères silencieuses, je peux dire non seulement que tu es apprécié mais aussi très riche. C'est là que je me pose la question, pourquoi ne pas avoir choisit d'être peintre à plein temps? Pourquoi risquer ta vie pour un travail mal payé alors que tu peux faire ce que tu aimes et être bien payé apparemment?**

 **-Ça ne s'explique pas David. Tu es bien sorti de ta retraite pour revenir dans l'équipe et à ce que je sache, tu n'es pas tout à fait sans le sous.**

 **-Bonne répartie.**

Reid s'éloignant un peu pour regarder ses tableaux. Il avait un regard critique dessus mais une habituée s'approcha de lui dans l'espoir très visible de finir la soirée ensemble. Il la repoussa gentiment et bien que déçue, elle retourna à la chasse. Gideon et Morgan continuaient de surveiller Victor de loin. Il discutait apparemment avec Ethan au sujet de plusieurs tableaux et d'une sorte de partenariat. Emily et David de leur côté semblaient interloqués.

 **-Tu savais que Spencer parlait de façon si... soutenue?**

 **-Non, David. En fait, ça me rappelle les repas de travail de ma mère. Et ça n'est pas rien.**

 **-Moi aussi je suis habitué à ça avec les gens qui se croient "dieux" sur terre mais jamais je n'aurai pensé que ce soit le cas de Spencer. Enfin... On se comprend. Il ne se sent pas supérieur aux autres mais parler de cette façon c'est du nouveau.**

 **-Oui je me demande où il a développé ça.**

 **-Tu sais, Emily... je dirai que c'est dans des livres. On parle de Spencer après tout.**

 **-Oui mais tu sais aussi que ne parle pas ainsi qui veut. On peut essayer de se faire passer pour se qu'on n'est pas mais ça ne fonctionne généralement pas.**

 **-C'est vrai sauf que tu parles de Spencer. Et c'est venu avec tellement de naturel pour lui lorsqu'il parlait avec Victor qu'il n'a pas arrêté en nous parlant. C'est comme s'il avait baigné dedans toute son enfance et que le naturel revenait au galop lorsqu'il ne fait pas attention. Pourtant on sait bien que ça n'était pas le cas. Je veux dire sa mère parle correctement mais pas autant. Peu importe qu'elle ait été professeur de littérature de je ne sais quel siècle précédent.**

 **-Jusqu'à présent on ne savait pas ce qu'il aimait faire pendant son temps libre à part docteur Who et les livres. Et on ne connaissait rien de lui en règle générale que ce que Spencer voulait bien nous dire. On n'a même pas cherché en fin de compte. On ne lui a pas posé de question après avoir compris qu'il était un génie. Alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'à un moment donné il ait, comme on dit, joué dans la grande cour.**

Victor avait écouté discrètement leur conversation et se posait maintenant la question. Il admira un instant Spencer avant de retourner à lui. Il se glissa dans son dos et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui fit un baiser dans la nuque et le libéra à moitié.

 **-Victor...**

 **-Spencer... Je viens d'apprendre que tu n'étais normalement pas si habile de tes mots. D'où cela vient-il?**

 **-Tu ne sais donc pas tout sur moi? Tu as pourtant trouvé des informations presque impossible à connaître sur moi au BAU. Comment as-tu pu passer à côté de ça...**

 **-A côté de quoi?**

 **-Comment croyez-vous que j'ai fait pour gagner ma vie enfant?**

 **-... Peinture.**

 **-... presque poker. La vérité c'est que payer les factures quand on a dix ans c'est pas facile. Mon père étant parti et ma mère ayant un problème persistant j'étais celui en charge du foyer. Alors quand on s'y connaît un peu en carte...**

 **-Mais tu étais mineur. Donc tu ne pouvais pas jouer dans des casinos et dans des parties privées.**

 **-Oui et non. J'ai commencé le casino à seize ans avec des faux papiers. Alors entre dix et seize ans, comment ais-je payé les factures? En fait, à dix ans, je me suis fait connaître d'un noble fasciné par le poker tant et si bien qu'il avait tout perdu. Je travaillais pour le voisinage mais ce n'était pas suffisant et ils commençaient à se poser des questions donc j'ai cherché un autre moyen. J'ai entendu des personnes parler de lui. En jouant avec cette personne pour dix dollars, il s'est aperçu de mon talent et on a discuté. Même s'il était pauvre, il gardait tout de même sa façon de parler acquise depuis l'enfance d'où mes allocutions, j'étais encore en cour de développement. Et puis finalement je l'ai fait gagné. On a monté les échelons et il me prenait sur ses genoux pour les parties privées. J'étais son fils porte bonheur au regard des autres. Ils pensaient tous que c'était un mauvais père ou que ma mère m'avait abandonné à lui et qu'il ne voulait pas me faire garder. Et personne ne tapait du poing parce que je calculais les probabilités de victoires successives ou non et nous faisais quand même perdre régulièrement mais un minimum.**

 **-Astucieux.**

 **-Un peu. Mais au moins les factures étaient payées et lui ne vivait plus à la rue. Pendant un temps je l'ai même accueilli à la maison, au tout début. Il a aidé avec ma mère. Du coup j'étais plus serein pour aller à l'école. Une gentille personne.**

 **-Tu as trop grand coeur. C'est à se demander comment tu fais pour travailler.**

 **-... Je me le demande aussi parfois. Enfin, il est mort de maladie quand j'avais seize ans d'où les casinos en solo. Il vivait dans le luxe et m'a fait hériter de son titre bien que sa fortune soit revenu intégralement à sa nièce. Je devrais donc me présenter comme lord mais docteur est déjà suffisamment effrayant à mon âge pour ne pas en rajouter.**

 **-Fascinant... Lord... Je suis moins noble que toi il faut croire. Qui donc est au courant?**

 **-La nièce en question depuis l'ouverture du testament, mon banquier et sans doute ma mère lorsqu'elle est assez lucide pour s'en souvenir. Quoique je soupçonne Gideon de le savoir aussi... Ce n'est pas certain.**

 **-Je suis à nouveau propriétaire d'un secret sur ta personne. Je suis étonnamment privilégié pour une rencontre qui a été si brève. Surtout lorsque vous faites tout pour devenir la cible d'un tueur en série...**

 **-Mon instinct me dit que vous êtes digne de confiance et que vous n'êtes pas L'Artiste.**

 **-C'est tout ce qu'il vous a dit sur moi, votre... instinct?**

 **-Non. Il croit aussi que quelque chose est dangereux dans votre situation. Vous n'êtes pas dangereux pour moi mais quelque chose pourrait le devenir et vous en avez conscience votre froncement de sourcil me dit que j'ai vu juste. Vous...**

À cet instant, Ethan s'avança au milieu des invités et fit tinter son verre de champagne pour prendre la parole.

 **-Mes chers amis, je crois que l'attente a assez duré. Nous venons de vivre des sensations pour le moins intéressantes et mon petit doigt me dit que les prix ont flambés grâce à vous. Le Renard Argenté en sera certainement ravi. Je vous le garantis. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui et contre sa volonté je vous l'avoue ce rusé Renard assiste en ce moment même à l'exposition. Il est parmi nous pour la première fois mais vous savez quoi un renard est un renard il ne se dévoilera pas lui même et ne comptez ni sur moi ni sur le modèle pour vous le dévoiler. Le Renard se cache parmis vous. Calculateur, il vous observe, il vous juge, vous jauge et vous comprends. Il comprends qui vous êtes, ce que vous êtes. Et surtout, le Renard Argenté tout comme moi, allons vous observer face à son nu. Il s'est fait attendre, n'est-ce pas? Cet unique tableau de nu. Le seul. Le premier, nous l'espérons, d'une longue série. Et croyez-moi, je l'ai vu. On rêve d'en voir davantage. Je me répète sans doute mais vous ne connaîtrez pas son identité. De plus, le nu n'est pas à vendre. À la fin de cette exposition ce tableau sera brulé. Sans doute le ferons nous bruler sous vos yeux. Mais vous avez assez attendu. Allons dans cette salle de tous les désirs, prenons du champagne et des petits fours, écoutons la musique merveilleuse et enchanteresse de notre groupe favoris et, enfin, ... admirons L'Artiste.**

 **-Mon dieu, Ethan... Il ne fait jamais dans la subtilité.**

 **-J'apprécie ton ami.**

 **-Moi aussi mais pas forcément pour sa subtilité.**

 **-Nous avons conclu un accord intéressant. Il devra vous en toucher un mots et, pour que notre accord soit entériné, vous devrez le valider mais j'ai toute les raisons de croire que cet accord sera suffisamment avantageux pour tout le monde pour que vous le validiez. Pour l'instant il s'agit d'un accord oral mais évidemment je fournirai le contrat écrit d'ici la fin de l'exposition et il sera parfaitement conforme à notre contrat oral. Mais oublions ce sujet pour l'instant.**

 **-Revenons-en à ce que nous disions... Vous n'êtes pas L'Artiste d'après moi mais ce qu'il y a de dangereux pour moi, vous le savez... Vous...**

 **-Suivons-les dans la prochaine salle.**

 **-Nous avons encore le temps avant qu'il enlève le drap du tableau...**

 **-Tu as peur.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Tu as peur.**

 **-Peut-être. ... Un peu.**

 **-Peur de la réponse à la question qui te brule les lèvres ou peur de voir ton tableau révélé au monde?**

 **-... La réponse est évidente. Les deux.**

 **-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis avec toi. Je vais découvrir ton œuvre, je vais te dire ce que j'en pense et te commenter les réactions des autres. Tes amis sont là. Ton équipe est là. Il n'y a pas de meilleur moment que celui-ci pour se jeter dans la fosse aux lions.**

 **-Le seul lion ici, c'est vous.**

 **-Je ne tiendrai pas compte de ce commentaire., loin d'être un griffon je suis plutôt sinueux. Suivez-moi, nous y allons.**

 **-Vraiment? Une référence à Harry Potter?**

 **-Vous aimez le fantastique non? Alors bien sûr, une référence à Harry Potter. Je dois mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Suivez-moi allons, ne retardez pas l'inévitable.**

 **-Et si je le voulais.**

 **-Tu souhaites du plus profond de ton cœur y aller.**

 **-... Je n'en suis pas sur.**

 **-Nous verrons bien.**

 **-Après vous.**

L'homme passa donc devant et fut suivit par Spencer. Il était à la fois anxieux et honteux, terrifié mais fier. Tout le monde s'était placé autour du drap blanc au milieu de la salle qui cachait encore à leur regard le tableau. Ethan fit encore un petit discours puis d'un geste dramatique fit voler le drap qui finit par s'échouer aux pieds de l'oeuvre. Les souffles se coupèrent laissant entendre dans la salle la seule mélodie très légère d'un violon. Une femme perdit connaissance et ne fut rattrapée qu'au dernier moment par son mari. Spencer les yeux encore fermés manquait d'air mais il ne parvenait pas à surmonter sa peur. Il sentit cependant parfaitement le souffle caressant et chaud de son compagnon. Il sentit l'homme se pencher au dessus de son épaule et lui murmurer à l'oreille un simple "merveilleux" avant de lui ravir les lèvres. Le manque d'air et le baiser obligèrent finalement Spencer à ouvrir les yeux pour arrêter Victor et finalement constater que son tableau était très bien accueilli par le public. Il savait que l'homme qui le maintenait contre lui lui chuchotait les pensées inconvenantes des spectateurs mais il ne l'entendait pas. Il ne voyait qu'une chose, l'orgie qui semblait sur le point de prendre place sous ses yeux et n'entendait que la mélodie divine du violon dont il ne parvenait étonnement pas à saisir les notes.

Dieu, ce tableau était luxure. Aphrodite avait béni ce tableau et les muses et nymphes qui l'avaient inspiré en rougissaient elles-mêmes. Derek en rougissait. Spencer n'en revenait pas de l'émotion que son tableau avait suscité. Il sentit une paire de bras se resserrer sur son corps et il se tourna vers Victor. Celui-ci était absolument ébahi. Ce tableau était digne des dieux. Il dégageait tant de luxure, d'amour, de puissance et de soumission à la fois qu'il en était bouleversant. La pièce était saturée d'une émotion lourde, fascinante et violente. Un besoin presque irrationnel, à la limite du possible, de possession. Chacun voulait s'emparer du corps, de l'homme, du dieu, peint sur cette toile. Chacun voulait se l'accaparer. Spencer était tremblant, il ne tiendrait plus debout si Victor ne le tenait pas. Il ne voyait plus son tableau, il ne voyait que les spectateurs de son œuvre. Il était l'unique réceptacle de leurs sentiments, de leur nouvelle obsession, de leur proche jouissance. Il était à la fois au bord de l'agonie et au bord de l'extase. Il avait peint une œuvre qui dégageait suffisamment de beauté et d'émotion pour provoquer une telle réaction presque immédiatement.

L'atmosphère de la pièce était moite. Victor ne voulait qu'une seule chose à présent. Prendre Spencer avec lui et lui faire supplier tous les saints pour le prendre immédiatement, le plus rapidement, violemment, puissamment, brutalement et amoureusement possible. Il ne souhaiterait alors plus que de répondre à chacune de ses volontés et jouir, jouir, jouir jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne le puissent plus mais continuer encore et encore jusqu'à l'apothéose, la chute de deux corps repus l'un sur l'autre. Une humidité colante sur l'ensemble de leur peaux et surtout une envie toujours plus forte d'aimer l'autre à la mesure de son mérite.

Morgan était également ébahi. Il avait beau avoir déjà vu le tableau le représentant, le cadre qui l'encadrait ajoutait à la magie de l'œuvre. Sa représentation semblait sortie du lit d'Aphrodite comme attendant toujours qu'elle le rejoigne une nouvelle fois. Aphrodite ou Eros pensa-t-il. Les réactions qu'il voyait le perturbait grandement, les hommes aussi bien que les femmes étaient littéralement excités par l'œuvre. Lui même se trouvait attisé par sa propre représentation. Il eu un rictus à la pensé que cette constatation était narcissique mais qui pouvait ne rien ressentir devant ce chef d'œuvre? Personne de toute évidence pas même lui. Comment était-ce possible de ressentir pareille chose devant un simple tableau réalisé dans l'urgence? Derek n'avait pas de réponse à cette question, le petit génie en aurait sans doute une, lui, à sa place, les neurones sans doute au cœur de cette réaction et la chimie du cerveau également. Cela fit sourire Derek, oui, le gosse avait toujours réponse à tout. Il détourna les yeux du tableau cherchant son ami du regard mais ne vit pas ce qu'il s'était attendu à voir. Le gamin aurait du être tout excité et heureux que son tableau soit aussi visiblement apprécié par tous les spectateurs. Il aurait pu être un peu dépassé ou subjugué par cette foule de spectateur admirant son travail. Il aurait du littéralement avoir un visage exultant de joie ou même de panique à l'idée que le silence de la foule ne soit lié à un quelconque dégout.

Non, le gamin était simplement là, observant la foule avec angoisse comme oppressé par tant de luxure. Le gamin était tremblant dans les bras de son ami, incapable de tenir debout par lui-même. Le gamin était extatique et indifférent. Il avait les lèvres rougies, le regard écarquillé et la peau pale. Son corps soutenu par son ami était tourné vers ce dernier et tandis que l'homme lui murmurait il ne savait quelles insanités à l'oreille Spencer survolait du regard les spectateurs gravant, il le savait, leur visage à jamais en mémoire. Le gosse au lieu d'être aussi vivant qu'un enfant le jour de noël ou aussi anxieux qu'en récitant une poésie était littéralement perdu au milieu d'une gare avec un panneau indiquant qu'il était abandonné. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui lui arrivait ou au contraire ne voulait pas encore le réaliser. Il était encore certain que ces parents reviendraient pour le sortir de cette situation terrifiante. Dans le même temps il savait qu'il ne souhaitait pas que ces parents reviennent. Ils l'avaient abandonné. Oui. Spencer était un enfant perdu au milieu d'une multitude d'informations extérieures qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas appréhender en un instant, peu importait la faculté incroyable du génie de tout assimiler instantanément. Il avait besoin d'une pause, d'un arrêt sur image. Il avait besoin de quelques minutes supplémentaires pour se reprendre et de quelques heures pour analyser ce qu'il venait de vivre. Le gosse était une biche au milieu des phares d'une voiture, figé devant l'inévitable instant qui se profilait devant ses yeux, ne comprenant que trop ce qu'il se passait et réalisant tout à la fois la portée implacable de l'événement, irrésistible.

Derek aurait voulu lui fermer les yeux, l'emmener dans une autre pièce et lui murmurer que tout allait bien d'innombrables fois avant de le serrer dans ses bras une fois que Spencer aurait enfin réussi à le fixer dans les yeux se réveillant d'une léthargie profonde. Cependant, l'homme savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ils étaient en pleine mission pour le travail. Il avait le rôle le plus important à tenir pour l'instant. Il ne devait pas non plus attirer l'attention sur Spencer, surtout pas. Il pourrait alors révéler sans faire attention la réalité concernant le Renard Argenté. Il se força alors à détourner les yeux de son meilleur ami, un pincement au cœur de ne pas pouvoir l'aider à cet instant précis. Ou bien était-ce un pincement lié aux actes de l'ami de Spencer qui de toute évidence attendait bien plus de leur relation qu'une simple amitié? Etait-ce un pincement lié au fait que Spencer reposait entre les bras de l'homme comptant inconsciemment sur lui pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve et non sur Morgan? Ou bien était-ce ces lèvres rougies par on ne sait quel baiser qui n'appartenaient pas à Derek qui le mettait hors de lui? Non, Derek ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ce pincement au cœur. Il savait cependant repousser dans son esprit les questions idiotes qu'il venait de se poser. Ce trouble ne lui venait sans doute que de son caractère de grand frère protecteur vis-à-vis du gamin et de son incapacité à quitter son poste pour l'aider.

Morgan prit une décision à ce moment là, il résoudrait le plus rapidement possible cette enquête et retournerait aussi vite à leur petite vie paisible ou presque de Quantico loin de la nouvelle Orléans et loin de... Loin. Il se convainquit même que cette décision n'avait rien à voir avec sa volonté d'éloigner l'homme qui le narguait d'un sourcil relevé de son Spencer. Avait-il dit "son"? Non, certainement pas, il avait juste pensé que Spencer était trop bon... enfin, gentil. Oui, au sens de gentil, pas dans un autre sens, pas du tout. Spencer était trop gentil. Il était après tout encore un enfant sous ses airs de jeune homme et sa sagesse de vieillard.

La foule de spectateur fut soudainement sortie de ses réflexions par un son strident de violon.

 **-Pardonnez-moi mes très chers amis mais je souhaitais vous faire un discours et personne ne m'écoutait voyons! Il a bien fallu que je vous sorte de vos rêveries ou... Aurais-je du dire fantasme? Je rigole évidemment. Le tableau ne bougera pas d'ici je vous le promets alors bien évidemment vous avez le droit de profiter de celui-ci mais également de la musique et des petits fours dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure. Pour ce qui est de mon discours et bien... je ne m'en souviens plus! Il faut dire qu'avec une chose aussi belle sous les yeux que ce tableau, on perd le fil de ses pensées. Vous serez sans doute d'accord avec moi là dessus! Je vois que tout le monde a retrouvé ses esprits. Et bien je vous propose de rester dans une ambiance plus festive et moins pesante pour le temps qu'il nous reste. Comme certains ont pu le remarquer, la personne représentée sur ce chef d'œuvre est parmi nous. Elle est à votre disposition pour répondre à votre curiosité néanmoins je vous demanderai de nous la rendre en un seul morceau. Cet homme tient à garder son nom secret mais nous a fait l'honneur d'assister à cette exposition c'est pourquoi nous le désignerons sous le doux nom de "Patte de velours" que j'ai moi-même choisi! Et par avance, merci de ne pas me demander le prix de cette œuvre, elle n'est pas à vendre mais est destinée à bruler et disparaître c'est le souhait express du Renard Argenté pour en permettre l'exposition aujourd'hui même et la semaine à venir. De même, je vous remercie par avance de ne pas tenter de questionner le modèle sur l'identité du Renard Argenté, il a signé des documents qui l'engagent à ne surtout pas le faire sous peine de... Certaines choses qui devront rester confidentielles elles aussi. Sur cela je vous souhaite de passer une excellente fin d'exposition!**

Sur ces mots le brouhaha reprit plus puissant que jamais. Tous voulait ou devait commenter l'œuvre. Bien sûr certains ne tinrent pas compte de l'avertissement d'Ethan et voulurent acheté le tableau à n'importe quel prix ou découvrir l'identité de l'éminent peintre de quelques façons que ce soit mais ils furent rapidement ignorés et doublés par le reste de la foule. Tous voulait voir "Patte de velours", lui parler et même, certains l'avouèrent, le toucher, juste le frôler ou carrément l'embrasser mais Derek écarta les "prétendants" au titre et signala que l'œuvre était allé au delà de ce qu'il pouvait avoir imaginé avant. Il n'était en aucun cas offert aux spectateurs de l'œuvre comme un exutoire pour se libérer des pensées impropres qu'ils avaient ressenti devant sa représentation. Non, il n'était pas la personnification de l'œuvre et oui l'œuvre était sa représentation travaillée et déformée pour atteindre un certain résultat. Non, il n'avait pas couché avec le Renard Argenté et non, il ne pouvait pas confirmer si le peintre était un homme ou une femme. Oui, il avait posé nu pour le Renard et non, il n'avait pas littéralement été nu devant lui, il avait toujours eu de quoi se couvrir un minimum. Non il ne décrirait pas le Renard ou son tempérament. Oui, il aimait le chocolat mais ne voyait pas ce que cela avait à voir avec l'exposition. Oui, il avait vu le Renard le peindre et non, il n'avait pas posé trop longtemps... mais peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas vu le temps passé sous le regard du Renard, se rattrapa-t-il pour ne pas dévoiler qui était le peintre car dire qu'il n'avait posé que deux minutes ne semblait pas habituel dans cette situation. Oui, le Renard était gentil mais, non, il n'en dirait pas plus. Oui, il faisait de la musculation et oui, il avait fait d'autres sports avant ça. Non, il ne mangeait pas particulièrement sainement tous les jours. L'adonis fut assailli de question et il s'efforça de répondre à toute tentant vainement de ne pas perdre de vue l'objectif de cette exposition c'est à dire l'identification de suspect au titre d' "Artiste". Mais cela était si complexe qu'il s'arrêta finalement d'essayer après avoir reçu un hochement de tête de son supérieur qui comprenait sa position délicate. Il se cantonna alors simplement à mémoriser un maximum d'informations. Il les analyserait après.

Les autres membres de l'équipe qui avait déjà vu le tableau l'avait trouvé encore plus enchanté avec l'ajout d'un cadre aussi raffiné. Ils s'étaient néanmoins efforcés de ne pas le regarder aussi longtemps qu'ils l'auraient voulu pour analyser les hommes présents dans la pièce. Sinon ils se seraient eux aussi perdu dans leur pulsion. Peu de personnes correspondaient au profil du tueur. Il fallait reconnaître que la plupart n'étaient pas aussi charmeur que L'Artiste devait l'être pour avoir réussi à piéger autant de personne. Pour autant, cette partie du profil n'étant toujours pas tout à fait validée, ils durent faire plus attention aux détails. L'homme qui se cachait derrière le tueur était un homme pointilleux et confiant aussi éliminèrent-ils quelques hommes définitivement mal dans leur peaux et ceux dont les habits n'étaient pas aussi bien portés que ne l'exigeait la situation. L'homme qui se cachait derrière le tueur était également un homme à femme semblait-il d'après les observations majeures puisque les femmes qui avaient été ses victimes étaient des femmes présentant peu de risques pour la plupart au regard de leur métier ou des propos tenus par leurs proches pour les décrire. Ils éliminèrent évidemment les deux hommes qui semblaient dégoutés par le contact féminin que certaines femmes entreprenantes avaient initié à leur égard après la découverte du dernier tableau. L'Artiste n'avait pas de dégoût pour elle, il préférait juste les hommes. Ils durent également éliminer les hommes trop âgés ou trop jeunes pour être l'assassin puisque l'âge aurait handicapé l'homme dans ses mouvements pour positionner la victime sous l'exacte position du tableau mais que la jeunesse n'aurait au contraire pas permis une propreté aussi exacerbé des crimes et des imitations des tableaux originaux. Ne restait plus dans la pièce que trois hommes. Ils les observèrent minutieusement tentant de repérer un indice ou une faille permettant de déduire définitivement de celle-ci la culpabilité du tueur ou l'innocence de l'individu. Cependant rien ne distinguait réellement ces hommes. Chacun aurait pu être le meurtrier comme ne pas l'être. Hotch fit un léger signe à Garcia en direction de chacun de ces hommes pour lui indiquer qu'elle aurait la charge de faire des recherches les concernant une fois l'exposition finie.

Ces trois hommes faisaient partis des suspects néanmoins l'équipe n'oubliait pas que s'ils étaient suspects, la possibilité que L'Artiste ne soit pas venu ce jour même avait une forte probabilité. En effet, l'exposition de l'œuvre durait une semaine et était ouverte à tout le public pour les prochains jours en plus d'être gratuite. De même, si la possibilité qu'il vienne au premier jour de l'exposition était quasiment certaine au début de la manigance, cette possibilité avait atteint son apogée juste avant de recevoir le dernier mot de L'Artiste avec son dernier crime. L'homme avait annoncé être conscient du piège que le FBI lui tendait et regrettait de ne pas pouvoir rencontrer plus tôt Reid. Cela pouvait constituer un aveux du changement de plan de L'Artiste qui aurait décidé de ne pas venir à l'exposition si ce n'était pour voler le tableau. Ainsi, si l'équipe avait identifié trois suspects à l'heure actuelle, absolument rien ne garantissait que l'un d'entre eux était un criminel. Pire encore, il y avait plus de chance que le meurtrier ne fasse pas parti de ces trois hommes.

Les membres du FBI se divisèrent la tâche de recueillir quelques informations supplémentaires sur les trois hommes en question. Ils suivirent discrètement chacun de ces hommes puis entamèrent une discussion avec démarrant une critique sur le tableau de nue pour proposer une discussion qui une fois qu'elle fut acceptée se transforma petit à petit en un interrogatoire de la personne en face d'eux. A la fin des interrogatoires, seuls deux hommes continuaient à être suspecté d'être un assassin. Déterminer quel avait été leur passé jouerait un rôle primordial dans l'enquête sur eux pour savoir s'ils étaient bien le psychopathe que le FBI recherchait. Les interrogatoires ne furent pas aussi concluant qu'il l'avait espérer aussi le poids de l'enquête sur ces deux hommes allaient intégralement reposer sur leur informaticienne. Même le dos nus d'Emily et les longues jambes de JJ ne les firent pas craquer. Ils étaient de toute évidence de bons négociateurs dans leur domaine et devaient si la montre qui avançait de quelques heures pour l'un et le bronzage de l'autre être des gérants de compagnie assez prolifique. Baratiner leur interlocuteur était toujours plus complexe lorsque celui-ci était ce genre d'hommes, habitué à mentir comme un arracheur de dents et prêt à mordre au moindre mouvement suspect.

L'équipe du DSC fit un léger point en faisant semblant de discuter des tableaux et de leur peintre les uns avec les autres. Ils n'apprendraient pas grands chose de plus dans cette journée, ils avaient déjà fait le maximum. En revanche, les plus âgés de l'équipe demandèrent de garder les yeux et les oreilles ouverts au cas où. Le chef d'équipe sourit néanmoins aux jeunots en voyant les mines déçues de Pénélope, Emily, JJ et Derek et leur affirma qu'ils étaient libre d'apprécier à leur guise le reste de leur soirée. Cette permission fut suivis d'un très peu discret cri de joie de Pénélope qui partit rejoindre son Derek qui se faisait déjà assaillir par le reste des invités qu'Ethan n'avait pas pu retenir plus longtemps sous le regard réprobateur d'Hotch.

Les flutes de champagne et les petites verrines salées ou petits fours se succédèrent rapidement dans les mains de Derek qui soulageait le stress produit par l'excès de question à son encontre dans la nourriture et tentait, comme il le pouvait, de ne pas laisser son espace vital se réduire. Néanmoins, il y avait suffisamment de boissons et de nourriture pour tout un régiment d'autant que les flutes ne se finissaient pas puisqu'elles servaient principalement d'apparat et non de victuailles. Les serveurs ne cessaient néanmoins d'aller et venir entre les invités le plus discrètement possible pour ne gêner personne. Garcia riait de la mauvaise posture de son prince charmant et ajouta une couche en questionnant Morgan sur des détails un peu moins artistiques et un peu plus érotiques. Derek ne cessait de rougir et répondre à Pénélope de la façon la plus tendancieuse qui soit pour en rire.

La musique s'était amplifiée et l'écho agréable de la pièce entourait chaque personne dans une douce mélodie. Bien vite, certains se prirent à fredonner l'air ou battre la mesure et quelques couples se formèrent même pour danser sobrement dans un coin de la pièce. Spencer souriait en voyant cela se faire naturellement. Il observa le groupe de musicien et salua ses amis d'un bref mais chaleureux signe de tête. Il se retourna vers son compagnon et entama une discussion sur l'art. L'homme maîtrisait ce sujet à la perfection et non seulement avait-il une culture sur ce sujet très étendus mais en plus il ne s'en ventait pas. Humble dans sa démarche, l'homme reconnaissait ne pas savoir grand chose sur l'art ou du moins en savoir beaucoup dessus mais savoir que comme chaque chose de la vie il y avait une infinité de savoir qu'il ne connaissait pas bien plus grande que ce qu'il savait déjà et surtout qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Spencer était absorbé dans la discussion comparant les courants artistiques les plus connus aux moins développés, comparant les débuts de l'art dans la préhistoire et l'avenir de l'art via le contemporain, il comparait les œuvres les plus connus à des œuvres semblables mais d'artistes moins fameux... Le débat était passionnant. Chacun respectait le point de vue de l'autre et mieux encore le comprenait sans toujours changer d'opinion pour celle de l'autre ou se battre indéfiniment pour affirmer la supériorité de son point de vue. Ils s'aperçurent étonnés qu'ils ne connaissaient pas les peintres préférés de l'autre.

Le peintre préféré de Spencer était florentin lorsque celui de Victor était américain. Spencer fut ravis d'expliquer que son peintre préféré avait été tellement plus qu'un simple peintres. Il était philosophe, inventeur, scientifique, anatomiste, autrement dit il touchait à tout et était bon en tout, exactement ce que Spencer rêvait d'être. Victor avait décris son peintre préféré comme fragile et enfantin mais néanmoins très fort, il leur était contemporain et Victor avait eu la chance de discuter avec lui. Il était au même titre que le dénommé Vinci que Spencer adorait capable de tant de chose à la perfection que Victor ne pouvait les compter. Spencer était fasciné par la description que l'homme lui faisait de son peintre préféré. Puisqu'il s'agissait d'un contemporain, Spencer souhaitait pouvoir le rencontrer et lui parler jusqu'à ce que Victor ne le fasse rougir en lui disant qu'il s'agissait du Renard Argenté. Spencer était flatté mais il ne croyait pas son interlocuteur. Victor s'en apercevant sourit doucement ce qui faisait le charme de Spencer était sans doute en grande partie son ingénuité qui mêlait sans complexe un caractère humble et un manque complet de confiance en lui dans les autres domaines. Il fallait que quelqu'un lui ouvre les yeux et Victor espérait bien être ce quelqu'un. Victor concéda à Spencer que ses tableaux n'étaient pas tous aussi extraordinaire les uns que les autres mais attaqua de nouveau en affirmant qu'ils étaient tous au dessus du lot et que certains étaient même largement supérieur à cela. Ils tenaient de l'ordre du divin et ces tableaux, tel le nu qui venait d'être présenté à l'exposition, étaient sans commune mesure les meilleurs tableaux sur lesquels il avait pu poser les yeux de sa vie. Il affirmait que tous les tableaux de Spencer étaient dignes de géants de la peinture mais que certains avaient encore une chose en plus, ils contenaient l'âme de Spencer couchée sur un bout de tissu et imprégnée dans des mélanges d'huiles et de couleurs. L'âme de Spencer y était exposée nue et merveilleuse, simple dans ses désirs et complexe dans son organisation, délicate dans sa fragilité et forte dans sa constance. L'âme de Spencer était palpable dans ces œuvres et l'esprit du jeune docteur qui normalement demeurait inintelligible aux autres se trouvaient désormais simplifié et charmeur. Cet esprit aiguisé se mettait à leur niveau pour les attirer et ne plus se sentir seul. Spencer dévoilait tout son être dans ces tableaux, son âme, son esprit, ses désirs. Spencer se vit forcer de raisonner sur ce que lui disait cet homme si incroyable sur lui.

Spencer souffrait du cloisonnement de chacune de ces parts de lui, son âme, son esprit, ses désirs... Etaient-ce réellement les siens? Il avait créé ou subi ce cloisonnement et ne pouvait rien y faire désormais. L'isolement avait résulté du cloisonnement pour chacune de ces parts vis-à-vis des autres mais aussi son être entier du reste du monde. Lorsque Spencer pensait enfin qu'on le comprenait, il s'apercevait avec déception qu'on ne comprenait qu'une infime part de lui. Il s'isolait encore davantage mais cette fois-ci volontairement. Il avait cherché à se comprendre lui-même entièrement mais il lui échappait toujours une part de lui. Cette part, bien que masquée aux vus et au sus du monde et de ses yeux semblaient pourtant le régir... les régir, lui et sa vie. Son instinct était une arme aux mains de cette partie de lui mais même si l'appréhension d'aller vers l'inconnu et de suivre un inconnu, né de lui-même, le pétrifiait parfois, Spencer demeurait serein. Cet inconnu qu'il était à ses propres yeux n'avait cessé de se dévoiler au travers de sa vie, dans toutes les épreuves qu'il avait vécu, et au travers de ses œuvres. Il découvrait encore parfois des choses nouvelles lorsque son instinct le guidait. Son instinct ou son cerveau, il ne savait trop. Après tout, son instinct était la manifestation d'une conclusion que son subconscient avait découvert avec les éléments innombrables que son esprit contenait. Son subconscient et son esprit siégeaient pensait-il dans les mécanismes étranges et insaisissables de son cerveau. Spencer était une énigme pour lui même n'arrivant pas à suivre la vitesse de raisonnement de son propre cerveau. Mais puisque son instinct lui dictait ce qu'il devait faire il se doutait qu'il était entre de bonnes mains. Après tout, comment une part de lui pouvait-elle vouloir le guider vers son malheur? C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas? L'instinct n'était-il pas toujours et de façon intrinsèque un instinct de survie? Ce dit instinct animal pouvait-il indiquer le seul chemin qui allait au devant du danger? Ou au contraire cet instinct n'était-il pas le guide nécessaire pour échapper aux très nombreux chemins semés d'embuches? Non, l'instinct de Spencer raisonnait de la même façon que Spencer et Spencer ne voulait ni mourir ni souffrir de façon évidente. Son instinct avait simplement un temps d'avance sur le raisonnement conscient de Spencer. Un temps d'avance sur la réalisation de ce qu'il y avait de juste à faire, dans ce qui devait être fait.

Spencer se perdait une fois de plus dans ses réflexions sous le regard bienveillant de Victor. Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés et le plus âgé des deux adorait cette expression pensive du plus jeune, ses yeux perdus dans l'immensité devant lui, la tête de Spencer penchée au dessus de son épaule gauche et ses lèvres affinées et appuyées l'une et l'autre comme pour ne pas dire de bêtises avant d'avoir bien raisonné chaque phrase que pourrait tenter Spencer.

 **-Ne t'est-il jamais arrivé de suivre ton instinct en ayant à la fois peur et confiance en lui?**

 **-Pourquoi cela?**

 **-Parce que c'est mon cas. Plus régulièrement que je ne le voudrai. Je ne pense pas que j'en sortirai blessé un jour mais... c'est comme avoir une part sombre en vous. Vous êtes incapables de la réprimer ou de la comprendre. Elle vous fait peur. Mon instinct est une partie éveillée de mon inconscient néanmoins ne pas le maîtriser peut me sembler épuisant par moment. Cette part de moi n'est pas sombre mais je ne sais juste pas ce qu'elle va me faire faire. Je ne peux pas la renier. Il s'agit de moi. Mais je ne peux pas non plus simplement laisser faire. Enfin si... c'est ce que je fais toujours ou presque. Simplement penser que je me laisse guider est... Particulièrement effrayant.**

 **-Je comprends tout à fait, Spencer. Ma situation est forcément différente de la votre alors je ne comprendrais jamais tout à fait mais je sais ce que c'est d'être incapable de faire confiance à quelqu'un parce que vous ne le comprenez pas. L'inconnu fait peur même si on sait qu'il ne nous veut aucun mal au plus profond de nous.**

 **-Oui...**

 **-Je pense pertinemment que si nous finissons blessés par cette personne ou en l'occurrence cette part de nous, nous ne lui en voudrions pourtant pas. Nous serions incapables de ressentir de la rancœur envers cette personne ou cette part de nous. Nous pourrions nous sentir coupables de certaines choses mais nous ne voudrons néanmoins pas perdre au plus profond de nous cette chose qui fait que notre existence vaut la peine d'être vécue vraiment. J'entends par là que peut importe la situation, même si je finis blessé, je serais... Apaisé.**

 **-... C'est surprenant mais je crois que vous avez raison, Victor. Je ne peux que pardonner à cette part de moi de m'avoir entraîné dans la douleur si elle pensait bien faire. Et puisqu'il s'agit de moi seule la culpabilité pourrait m'attendre au bout de cette voie. La haine de moi ou la rancœur seraient idiotes si elles ne sont que la source d'une erreur de jugement. ...**

 **-Tu vois, je pense intimement que je ferais tout pour préserver cette chose. Et... Pour la première fois je pense que quelqu'un me comprend et acceptera tous les sacrifices que je ferais si la situation venait à se présenter.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas... tu... Quelle est cette part de toi qui te fait peur mais que tu veux protéger, Victor?**

 **-Ce n'est pas tant une part de moi qu'une partie de ma vie et de mon existence passée et future. Mais j'ai bien peur de ne trop me dévoiler si j'ajoute quoi que ce soit.**

 **-Ce n'est pas fairplay lorsqu'on sait que vous savez tout de moi.**

 **-Un jour je te dirai tout ce que je suis et ne serais jamais.**

 **-Philosophe en plus de ça. Que vais-je encore découvrir à tes côtés?**

 **-Il faudra que tu restes à mes côtés pour le découvrir justement. J'espère que tu apprends lentement parce que même s'il y a beaucoup de chose à découvrir, je ne suis pas sur d'en avoir assez pour que tu restes à mes côtés toute la vie.**

 **-... Je suis généralement assez doué pour apprendre vite... Mais... je pourrais très bien ne pas y mettre du mien... Après tout mon instinct me guide vers toi.**

 **-Et que te dis ton instinct sur moi?**

 **-Que tu es un homme bon mais que quelque chose... te fait peur. Dois-je m'en inquiéter?**

 **-... J'espère que non.**

 **-Tu espères? C'est assez négatif dans cette situation...**

Spencer fronça les sourcils fixant le visage de son interlocuteur espérant y déceler tous les mystères qui l'entouraient. Néanmoins, il savait que l'homme ne lui dirait rien. Alors il essaya de trouver un sujet de conversation qui ne soit pas maladroit. Son esprit tournait en rond ne trouvant rien de particulièrement spirituel pour engager une conversation sans avoir l'air idiot, heureusement voyant presque son cerveau au bord de l'explosion, Victor le sauva.

 **-Et si tu me parlais de ton travail? J'en connais les grandes lignes mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe dans votre tête quand vous résolvez une affaire ou quand vous arrêtez un suspect...**

 **-Bien sur, je peux faire ça! Euh... je veux dire... évidemment, je ne peux pas parler de certaines choses mais je peux déjà commencer en expliquant ce qu'est généralement le rôle de profiler.**

Spencer se lança donc dans une explication complexe de son métier. Victor était très attentif aux déblatérations du plus jeune. Il était évidemment passionné par son sujet de conversation. Il regardait son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux s'assurant dans son monologue que l'autre le suivait toujours. Victor était vif d'esprit et particulièrement curieux et ouvert aux nouvelles connaissances. Spencer adorait cette partie de lui qu'il découvrait, il lui ressemblait sur ce point. Spencer oublia tout ce qui l'entourait si ce n'était Victor qui l'écoutait attentivement, posant régulièrement des questions pointilleuses auquel Spencer se faisait un plaisir de répondre. Leur échange était fondamentalement basé sur la connaissance et la réflexion. Spencer était tout à fait absorbé si bien que Victor fut celui qui le déplaça doucement pour éviter qu'il ne rencontre quelques obstacles dans leur cheminement jusqu'à un lieu plus isolé de sorte qu'ils ne craindraient pas de se faire arrêter en pleins ébats... Ou plutôt débats se rattrapa mentalement Victor. Spencer se raclait la gorge une énième fois, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'autant parler de ses connaissances, et d'autant parler en général, c'est pourquoi il fut ravi de voir apparaître sous ses yeux une coupe de champagne qu'il prit négligemment pour la boire lorsqu'il aurait finit sa démonstration de l'intérêt préventif du profilage. Victor marqua une pause dans ses questionnement particulièrement vigilant au moindre mots de Spencer et le regard au loin. Jusqu'à ce que son regard capte le regard du serveur qu'il remercia d''un signe de tête un peu plus marqué que souhaité pour lui exprimer sans mots ni geste son inconvenance du fait de sa présence mais Spencer conclu qu'il s'agissait juste d'un signe de remerciement plus profond pour compenser le manque de réactivité que l'homme avait eu pour prendre un verre. En effet, il avait également prit une coupe de champagne mais Spencer remarqua après un certain temps qu'il n'en buvait pas. Sans doute ne l'avait-il prit que pour l'accompagner en gentleman. Victor pressa légèrement Spencer en direction d'un des coins plus sombres de la pièce, proche d'une porte et après quelques temps encore recommença à questionner Spencer et plongea à corps perdu dans le débat pour comprendre la position complexe du point de vue préventif et non interventionniste du profilage d'après Spencer. Son opinion était innovante mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être distrait par le visage merveilleux du plus jeune. Il le coupa cependant dans ces propos.

 **-Spencer...**

 **-Oui?**

 **-Crois-tu... pardonnes-moi de t'avoir interrompu mais puisque nous parlons de ton métier, penses-tu que L'Artiste soit ici?**

 **-... C'est à dire que...**

 **-Sois franc. Indépendamment de notre précédente conversation et de tout ce que tu penses de moi. Crois-tu qu'il soit là? Je veux ton opinion de profiler et ton opinion personnelle.**

 **-... La question est complexe... D'un point de vue professionnel. Je pense qu'il est ici. Son profil semble indiquer que c'est le cas. Il... est passionné par l'art, intrigué par les nus d'homme. Il aime tout ce qui "brille" ou du moins ce qui est précieux et rare. Il... aime narguer les autorités, il... est inconditionnel. Peu importe les risques qu'il doit prendre pour l'art, il les prendra et il est intelligent. Pire, il se sait intelligent. Alors... Il peut commettre une erreur à cause de ça mais... Je ne pense pas que pour l'heure il soit encore trop excité pour que ça soit le cas. Donc... En tant que profiler je pense qu'il est ici. Mais la possibilité qu'il ne soit pas là et vienne plutôt déguisé dans les prochains jours n'est pas non plus impensable. En fait, en tant que profiler d'ici quelques instants, je considèrerai qu'il n'y a plus aucune possibilité qu'il soit là. Il sera soit déjà reparti après nous avoir nargué et vue le tableau, soit il ne sera jamais venu.**

 **-Et... D'un point de vue personnel?**

 **-Je pense... Que tu es présent.**

 **-...**

 **-... Il semble que L'Artiste fait une sorte de fixation sur moi. Si L'artiste ne vient pas aujourd'hui, il viendra le dernier jour. Et s'il vient aujourd'hui, et bien... Soit tu es L'Artiste auquel cas... Tu n'es pas discret et malgré tout c'est la meilleure cachette que tu puisses avoir. Soit, tu n'es pas L'Artiste mais il est venu malgré tout. Au lieu de s'approcher de moi, tu l'as dérangé dans ses plans. Donc... Personnellement, je crois que L'Artiste est ici, maintenant. Qu'il... me regarde.**

Victor avait les yeux dirigés dans ceux de Spencer. Ce contact visuel dura quelques secondes de plus qui semblèrent des heures avant que Spencer, rougissant, baisse la tête et que Victor ne détourne le regard, le plongeant dans la foule. Il se racla la gorge avant de lui demander de poursuivre sa précédente explication sur son métier. Il s'agissait de briser le silence entre eux et de pouvoir observer de nouveau Spencer comme il le souhaitait. Il ne fallait pas oublier non plus que ses idées étaient véritablement intéressantes. Spencer esquiva néanmoins le regard du plus âgé, son regard se porta tout d'abord sur Derek puis sur Pénélope. Il prit un instant dans son discours pour chercher Emily et JJ qu'il trouva non loin des membres avec le plus de vécu de son équipe. Hotch était seul, un peu à l'écart des spectateurs. Finalement ses yeux se posèrent sur le nu qu'il avait peint de son coéquipier. Troublant. Il continua néanmoins de discuter avec Victor très heureux de ce genre de conversations intellectuellement stimulantes.

L'exposition se poursuivit dans la tension et l'ivresse. Les visiteurs naviguaient entre les tableaux repassant souvent devant la toile qui faisait tant parler d'elle. Les couples mariés détournaient le regard mais souvent leurs yeux s'attrapaient à regarder l'œuvre pécheresse. Hommes comme femmes rougissaient devant les sensations que la toile leur provoquait ainsi, lorsque Ethan permit à tous de retourner dans toutes les salles selon leurs envies la foule se dispersa en direction des autres tableaux. L'oppression qu'ils avaient ressenti redescendait à un niveau plus supportable néanmoins certains restèrent plus longtemps avant de quitter la salle, observant attentivement le tableau pour le graver dans leur mémoire et, fermant les yeux, le tatouer sous leur paupières. Les personnes qui venaient de sortir de la salle subissaient encore légèrement les conséquences corporelles de leur désirs. Une fois que la salle fut parfaitement vide, deux membres de l'équipe se placèrent assez proche du couloir menant à cette salle de sorte de pouvoir observer quiconque souhaitait y retourner. Cependant au long de la soirée très peu de personnes retournèrent admirer le tableau sachant cette fois-ci par avance le risque que représentait le fait de retourner voir ce chef d'œuvre. Un seul accident fut à déplorer dans la soirée, un journaliste avait voulu enfreindre la règle qui entourait cette œuvre: l'interdiction de la prendre en photographie. Néanmoins, l'appareil photo confisqué et les photos effacées, la soirée avait retrouvé son ambiance doucereuse.

De retour dans la salle précédente, une foule se forma encore plus importante autour de Derek voulant tout à la fois les faveurs de la muse du peintre, satisfaire leur curiosité sur le peintre ou la façon dont il peignait et admirer le modèle qui avait inspiré un tel tableau. La foule était si envahissante que même Pénélope perdit son calme et sa joie et s'extirpa de celle-ci pour respirer un peu. Elle retourna à la contemplation des œuvres de Spencer évitant soigneusement un regard de trahison de son dieu en chocolat. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était aussi beau qu'il pouvait se permettre de lui demander de se noyer dans une foule féroce semblable à des chacals. Derek perdit finalement la trace de Garcia néanmoins il capta un autre regard de sa connaissance pour supplier cette personne à l'aider. JJ, puisqu'il s'agissait bien d'elle, rit aux éclats en voyant la situation peu enviable dans laquelle se trouvait son collègue. Derek sous le coup d'une légère pointe de rancœur fit une moue avant de se détourner de la seconde traitresse. Il ne pouvait pas non plus demander de l'aide à Hotch puisqu'il était son supérieur et Emily se moquerait de lui durant des mois s'il la suppliait de l'aider. Rossi étant avec la brune était donc également hors de question. Seul restait Gideon et Reid or Gideon se trouvait chargé de la surveillance du couloir menant jusqu'au tableau et le pauvre petit dernier était dès lors le petit agneau qui allait l'aider.

Spencer continuait toujours son débat avec l'homme qu'il avait rencontré si récemment et s'aperçu que ce dernier était devenu légèrement moins attentif à son propos, acquiesçant avec un léger temps de retard et instaurant un décalage entre ses gestes et ses mots. Spencer suivit donc le regard de Victor observant que l'homme ricanait des déboires de son ami. Ce dernier capta son regard et ne le lâcha plus. Il lui envoyait des appels à l'aide appuyé avec ses yeux malheureux et quelques expressions terrifiées du visage. Derek savait que Spencer haïssait la foule au plus haut point jusqu'à même en avoir des crises d'angoisses aussi ne souhaitait-il pas réellement que le gamin lui vienne en aide néanmoins il souhaitait garder sur lui son regard et faire passer son ennuis d'être dans une telle situation. Maintenir son regard sur lui était comme respirer une bouffé d'air frais au milieu du smog londonien. Il s'agissait d'une véritable pause dans cette insupportable tempête de visages et de mains qui tentaient par tout moyen d'attirer son attention et de le toucher. Les mots ne l'atteignaient même plus et s'il avait répondu aux questions qu'on lui posait le mieux possible au début, évitant tout de même de répondre à quoi que ce soit qui concerne l'identité de l'artiste, ce n'était plus le cas. Le renard argenté était son ami et il lui devait de protéger son anonymat. Néanmoins, par la suite le flot continuel de questions qui devenaient peu à peu plus indiscrètes à son égard ou plus désireuses cessa de devenir cohérent pour lui et il se tut ne laissant que son être offert aux vautours. Son regard seul, celui de Spencer uniquement, avait cet effet là de le faire se sentir libre et paisible. Seul le gosse avait cet effet sur lui et personne d'autres ne pourrait jamais l'avoir. De plus, la solitude qu'il ressentait au milieu de cette foule de corps était soudainement envolée au profit de cette personne qui captait toute son attention plus que lui même ne captait la sienne. Alors si Derek faisait des signaux à Spencer pour qu'il le sauve, il ne souhaitait rien de plus que voir l'expression d'un sourire et d'un léger soupçons de pitié voir d'un ricanement pour le détendre. C'était une expression que le gamin utilisait très peu mais Derek en était toujours attendrit par ce regard et il était adouci par la tendresse que lui évoquait le plus jeune si tant est qu'il eut été autre chose que douceur et tendresse un jour. Ce petit rictus faisait littéralement tomber l'agent. Il aurait voulu être juste à côté de lui pour continuer à lui faire afficher une telle expression sur le visage et profiter de cette proximité pour admirer cette candeur et cette bienveillance au plus près. Cependant l'agent ne souhaitait pas que Spencer le sous-estime et vienne le sauver ni même qu'il n'essaie de l'aider et que la situation se complexifie au regard d'une crise de panique du gamin. Mais peut-être, un tout petit peu Derek aurait voulu que Spencer surpasse son trouble pour lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi égoïste sur cette question, Spencer ne devait pas faire ce qui lui était impossible mais devait dépasser ses limites même les plus profondes pour lui, en contrepartie, Derek savait qu'il ferait de même pour Spencer. Il ferait même des choses que sa morale réprimanderait véhémentement.

Néanmoins, même si Spencer avait une nature profondément généreuse et exceptionnellement altruiste, son caractère affreusement anxieux, sa nature particulièrement phobique et sa personnalité qui révélait imperceptiblement toute la complexité de son être et son intériorisation constante faisaient de lui un héro de tragédie. Du moins était-ce ainsi que le plus âgé aimait à le qualifier. Et c'était cette nature tournée vers les autres qui fit que Derek remarqua un petit détail dans leur conversation silencieuse qu'il devait absolument prendre en compte: le gamin ne savait pas interpréter parfaitement les discours implicites, les doubles sens et pire encore l'ironie. Le gamin était réellement inquiet pour lui et aller sans doute essayer d'agir pour le "sauver". Le gosse avait-il un complexe du héro? Il aurait du y songer avant de lui envoyer des signaux contradictoirement avec ses intentions. Il devait rectifier le tir et renvoyer des signaux mais plus clairs cette fois-ci cependant, il ne capta plus le regard de Spencer qui regardait autour de lui analysant certainement ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le sauver.

Spencer était exactement en train de faire cela. Lui qui haïssait les foules au plus haut point ne pouvait décemment se jeter au milieu de la fosse au lion attendant d'être l'objet du massacre qui suivrait. Il ne pouvait pas non plus dévoiler leur liens et se faire finalement englobé par la foule comme ami de la muse ou peintre potentiel de l'œuvre polémique. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se présenter comme un ami se qui serait contradictoire avec leurs agissements depuis le début de la soirée pour convaincre implicitement les personnes les entourant du manque de lien entre eux. Il élabora dans son esprit une multitude de scénarios mais aucun ne le convainquit puisqu'ils finissaient tous par leur secret dévoilé ou une crise de panique de sa part du fait de son agoraphobie. Il fut d'ailleurs étonné de ne pas avoir déjà été l'objet d'une crise de panique en raison de la foule présente pour admirer les œuvres. Justement, pourquoi et comment avait-il échappé à une telle crise? Il observa alors plus attentivement autour de lui cherchant une raison particulière, fiable et certaine à ce fait. Autour de lui la foule ne se pressait pas. Il était étonnant qu'une si grande quantité de personne de la classe élevée ce soit déplacé pour une exposition mais la plupart, si évidemment aucun ne se marchaient les uns sur les autres, étaient plutôt en groupes relativement dense. Il y avait également une forme d'espace qui avait été laissé autour d'eux qui ne relevait pas simplement de leur position à l'écart du centre de la pièce dans un emplacement légèrement assombri puisque les spots de lumière n'étaient pas dirigés dans cette direction. Cet espace n'était pas vraiment naturel non plus, il était d'une dimension plus grande et davantage volontaire de la part des autres personnes. Elles effectuaient sciemment un léger détours pour les contourner. Depuis le début Victor les avait habilement déplacé de la foule environnante les guidant vers des endroits plus sécuritaires observant dans le même temps les alentours. De plus, dès lors qu'une personne s'essayait à approcher d'elle même le couple, le regard glaçant que leur accordait son compagnon poussait systématiquement les personnes à repenser une seconde fois à leur intention et à rediriger leurs trajectoires loin d'eux. Victor le gardait en sécurité loin de toute menace et sans doute aussi de toute source potentielle d'anxiété et de peur. Il était un homme très attentionné au besoin de ses partenaires de toute évidence et avait procédé à tout cela en toute délicatesse de sorte que Spencer ne s'en était pas du tout aperçu (ce qui en soit n'était pas non plus une bonne indication sur les compétences de l'homme puisque Spencer était au mieux médiocre en terme de signaux sociaux lorsqu'il était concerné). La seule présence de Victor avait provoqué ça.

Spencer devait tenter d'aider son ami. Il regarda son collègue en détresse souhaitant lui envoyer un signal assuré et confiant, il parviendrait à l'aider. Il devait absolument trouver la manière d'agir la plus avantageuse pour parvenir à ses fins sans se servir pour autant de son nouvel ami car il n'aimait pas cette idée de se servir d'une personne en son propre bénéfice.

Derek avait capté le regard du gamin et il y avait reconnu avec horreur ce petit scintillement des pupilles qui était toujours à l'origine de plans farfelues et terriblement terrifiant pour tous les autres. Qu'allait-il advenir d'eux?

... Spencer avait une idée machiavélique.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Je poste un peu en avance ce chapitre prévu pour le milieu de mai c'est à dire après mes partiels parce que avec les problèmes qui ont eu lieu dans les facs et notamment la mienne, mes partiels ont été reporté pour certains. Donc je n'ai pas encore passé mes partiels mais je vais les passer bientôt. Ce m'a permit par contre de réviser plus longtemps et surtout, puisque c'est ce qui vous intéresse, d'avancer un peu cette histoire et de corriger les fautes que je voyais dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaît.

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? J'imagine que je vous ballade un peu de chaque côté. Mais vous comprendrez tout par la suite (enfin, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, il va falloir attendre).  
Que pensez-vous de Victor? Et de tout ce qu'il se passe?  
Pour ce qui est de L'Artiste vous avez une petite idée de qui il s'agit? Le prochain chapitre devrait encore plus vous perdre si je le réussis comme je le souhaite... Me concernant je trouve que c'est une bonne chose mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous pensiez pareil après l'avoir lu.

Mon développement avance lentement et je me doute que ça peut poser problème même si je ne vois pas trop comment faire autrement mais si vous n'aimé pas du tout ce rythme dites-le moi et j'essaierai de trouver une solution si j'y arrive.

Pour ce qui est des prochains chapitres, il faudra donc cette fois-ci réellement attendre la fin de mes partiels! Dont je n'ai pas encore toutes les dates (à cause des reports) mais d'ici à la fin de mai, je devrais pouvoir poster la suite. Je l'espère.

Du coup je vous dis à bientôt,  
YYY


	6. Chapter 6

**L'Artiste.**

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Esprit Criminel ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.

 **Rating:** M.

 **Pairing:** Spencer/OC au début pour devenir un Spencer/Derek par la suite.

 **Note de l'auteur:** J'ai fini de corriger ce chapitre donc je le reposte. Il peut rester des fautes mais n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part que je répare cela.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 :**_

* * *

Derek soupira de découragement, Spencer ne le regardait plus du tout sans doute trop affairé à préparer son plan machiavélique. Il croisa néanmoins le regard légèrement narquois et principalement hilare de "Victor~", Derek n'avait pu s'empêcher de singer une voix d'adolescente aux hormones en pleine explosion pour prononcer dans son esprit le prénom agaçant de son rival. Rival? Non... C'était une erreur, un lapsus qui n'avait rien de révélateur. Toujours était-il que l'homme n'était évidemment pas aveugle quand à sa situation et savait définitivement que leur échanges de regard avec Spencer allait mener à son intervention pour aider Derek. L'homme avait un subtil air supérieur et Derek détestait se sentir inférieur ou redevable à quelqu'un. Victor détourna ses yeux en direction de Spencer qui l'interpellait doucement. Il lui sourit avec patience sachant d'ors et déjà de quoi il allait retourner mais ne sachant pas de quelle façon son compagnon aborderait la chose. L'objet de ses convoitises serait-il manipulateur ou franc? Tenterait-il une approche forte ou le ferait-il s'apitoyer sur son sort? Suivra-t-il un parcours droit ou un chemin tortueux? Spencer le fixait droit dans les yeux, prêt à parler, avant de déglutir et se lancer.

 **-Mon ami a besoin d'aide. Je sais que... notre rencontre est récente et que tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi, semble-t-il, et... je ne voudrais pas trop t'en demander mais... Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner pour l'aider? Pourrait-on aller le libérer? ...**

Spencer avait détourné le regard en cours d'explication, sachant pertinemment que sa demande était particulièrement osée venant de lui au regard des circonstances. Il abusait de la gentillesse d'un homme qui avait une attirance particulière pour lui. Il se doutait en effet que sa demande ne serait pas rejeté par l'homme. Il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'un simple formalisme pour respecter ses valeurs et sa bonne conduite héritées de sa mère. Victor sourit d'autant plus, le plus jeune avait de toute évidence choisi l'honnêteté face à lui mais l'embarras l'avait empêché de le regarder dans les yeux trop longtemps. Peut-être était-ce aussi du au fait qu'il savait que sa demande allait être entendu? Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il n'aimait pas la position de manipulateur même si la manipulation était révélée à sa victime?

 **-Bien sûr, Spencer, tes amis sont presque mes amis puisque ton bonheur fait le mien. Et s'ils sont en difficulté je me ferais une joie d'aider tes collègues.**

 **-Merci infiniment, je te revaudrais ça.**

 **-Comment procédons-nous?**

 **-Et bien... Je pensais, c'est idiot, mais que tu pouvais tout simplement les éloigner de lui avec un regard?**

 **-Pour cela il faudrait que je sois dans leur champs de vision.**

 **-Alors approchons-nous et prétextons une conversation avec "patte de velours" pour agir.**

 **-Je te suis!**

Victor passa son bras dans le dos de Spencer le poussant légèrement dans le creux de ses hanches en direction de son collègue en détresse. Il scruta les alentours et après un soupir de soulagement poursuivit sa route mêlant dénigrement et méfiance dans ses regards en direction des personnes qu'ils doublaient dans leur avancée. Ils arrivèrent finalement à Derek et Spencer la voix bloquée dans sa gorge encore fortement perturbé d'avoir avancé au devant d'une foule ne parvint pas à engager la conversation comme il aurait du. Victor prit donc sa place en présentant sa main à l'homme en costume blanc et les présenta tous les deux. Peu à peu la foule se dissipa formant un cercle autour d'eux. La demi conversation voilée tourna rapidement en une forme d'attraction pour les convives. L'élégant homme qui s'était avancé avec son compagnon maladroit avait entamé une conversation sur l'art et notamment sur la perception des œuvres de l'artiste peintre qu'était le Renard Argenté. La muse du peintre d'abord prit au dépourvu répondit finalement avec une apparente neutralité sur ce qu'il pensait des œuvres de son ami le complimentant par ci par là. Victor lui opposa quelques critiques mais elles n'avaient rien de bien méchantes, elles étaient davantage constructives. Le débat se poursuivait si bien que le plus jeune entra finalement dans la conversation débattant de l'effet de ces œuvres sur leurs spectateurs et l'indécence qu'il n'imaginait pas avant d'être venu que pouvait revêtir ces œuvres au regard d'autrui. Lorsque ses deux amis lui prouvèrent presque par trigonométrie que ses œuvres n'avaient rien d'indécentes en soi mais que le talent du Renard était justement de créer un sentiment chez le spectateur de complétement inapproprié par rapport à ce que représentait l'œuvre, il perdit son attention dans les autres personnes alentours.

Le Renard Argenté but par petite gorgée le champagne qu'il avait encore bien qu'il eut un peu tiédis remarquant que cet espace était encore plus important que celui qui avait été formé autours de lui et Victor auparavant. De toute évidence, les seuls regards de Victor n'étaient pas les seuls à maintenir la foule au loin. La prestance des deux hommes l'accompagnant y était pour quelque chose. Derek qui auparavant avait affiché une ouverture dans sa position, s'était redressé et avait quelques peu posé les expressions de son visage pour qu'elles demeurent plus calmes, créant à partir de peu de chose une forme inapprochable de lui-même. La prestance de ces hommes, leur stature et leur beauté dans des costumes sur mesure jouait aussi sa part dans l'éloignement de la population les entourant.

Spencer, sans que personne ou presque ne s'en aperçoive avait le même effet, une personne s'en était aperçue. Il avait d'ailleurs cet effet non seulement parce qu'il était entouré de ces hommes d'exceptions mais parce qu'il était lui-même un homme d'exception. L'aura de l'artiste ressortait au moins autant que l'on pouvait dire au premier regard que l'homme était intelligent si ce n'est que son côté artistique était indéfinissable. Le jeune était particulièrement admiré par les personnes alentours et le trio complet provoquait littéralement une forte impression. Ils avaient une certaine carrure et une magnifique prestance, leur aura dégageait autour d'eux un air de noblesse. Leur groupuscule était contemplé et constamment épié, proie des admirateurs et des limiers près à sauter sur l'un des apollons. Ils formaient à trois un micro-environnement de type homme supérieur.

Victor s'amusa de regarder les interactions entre l'objet de son attention et son ami. Spencer était visiblement plus détendu qu'auparavant, cerné par deux males alpha amicaux il était nécessairement en meilleur disposition qu'avec un seul homme quelque soit sa masculinité et son caractère de meneur. Spencer ressemblait à une petite princesse en détresse le reste du temps mais lorsqu'il se sentait en sécurité, il redevenait le prince charismatique qu'il était de nature. Cette image fit rire Victor et Morgan, s'interrogeant, ils soulevèrent un sourcil quittant ainsi quelques secondes le gamin des yeux et des oreilles pour comprendre ce à quoi pensait l'intrus de son univers. L'un l'autre se bâtirent quelques minutes du regard avant de concentrer de nouveau leur attention sur Spencer. Ce dernier venait en effet de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait plus l'attention d'aucun de ses camarades et affichait une moue si adorable que les deux comparses fondirent littéralement. Derek se reprit néanmoins, Spencer n'était qu'un gamin, il n'avait pas de quoi être amadoué par ce gosse au point de croire d'avoir des "sentiments" pour le petit. Rossi aurait été dans sa tête, il lui aurait dit clairement qu'utiliser trois synonymes du mot enfant était révélateur d'une attirance toute particulière pour l'adulte qu'était Spencer et surtout d'une négation de cette attirance. Il se baffa mentalement et réécouta de nouveau son savant d'ami. Il croisa rapidement du regard les autres membres de l'équipe s'assurant du calme de l'enquête puis continua de profiter de l'instant.

Les autres membres de l'équipe observaient toujours la foule. Quoique moins vigilants qu'auparavant, ils étudiaient les expressions de chaque visage y trouvant davantage de luxure que de quelconque autre sentiment. Ils suivirent plusieurs fois chacun du regard l'étrange conversation qui semblait avoir lié Derek, Spencer et son ami au milieu des convives et notamment le fait qu'aucun n'osait les approcher. Hotch tut une remarque sur le fait que cela pouvait nuire à la mission puisque L'Artiste avait de grande chance de ne pas s'approcher de Spencer. Le plus jeune de l'équipe pouvait bien profiter de cette soirée sans se préoccuper d'un tueur en série pour une fois. Gideon observait ce combat de coqs silencieux entre Victor et Derek pour décider du sort d'une poule, combat silencieux et au combien inconscient pour Derek. Rossi qui se trouvait proche de lui à ce moment là murmura suffisamment fort pour que son ami l'entende: "Si seulement il ouvrait les yeux, il ne laisserait pas sa destinée s'échapper devant lui." Gideon sourit de l'expression de son camarade. "Destiné", c'était un mot si fort et pesant de sens. S'il était vrai alors les enfants retourneraient l'un à l'autre grandit de leurs expériences. S'il était faux... l'un au moins finirait brisé. Jason pria pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de son fils. Il ne croyait pas en la "destiné" et il serait surpris que David y croit également malgré ses divorces aussi nombreux que ses mariages. Il n'y avait pas de destin, juste des choix et beaucoup de mauvais parmi eux. Il ne souhaitait pas que Derek finisse en mauvais état mais son fils, quelque soit sa bienveillance envers tout le monde, passait avant tout. S'il souffrait, Jason se chargerait de quiconque lui aurait fait du mal.

L'exposition se poursuivit doucement jusqu'à ce que le moment de la fin arrive. Ethan fit un petit discours à son image et dirigea tranquillement tous les spectateurs vers la sortie. Victor soupira peiné, cet agréable moment touchait à sa fin. Il isola Spencer pour parler quelques instants loin de ses coéquipiers. Il souhaitait passer un moment particulièrement intime à ses yeux, les premiers au revoir. Il prit la main de Spencer et le regarda droit dans les yeux quelques secondes souriant du rougissement qu'il avait provoqué sur les joues de l'adorable peintre.

 **-Nous nous reverrons.**

 **-Certainement.**

 **-Quand?**

 **-Ce ne sera jamais assez tôt. Mais je ferais au plus vite pour te retrouver.**

 **-J'attendrai.**

 **-Souris, je ne disparaitrais pas. Pourquoi ne pas diner ensemble la prochaine fois?**

 **-Avec plaisir.**

 **-Spencer...**

 **-Oui?**

 **-Tes lèvres brulent** **de me poser des questions.**

 **-Je crains que les réponses ne me plaisent pas.**

 **-Suis-je L'Artiste n'est-ce pas?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Je ne peux pas dire que je le suis tout comme il m'est impossible de dire que je ne le suis pas. Je n'ai tué personne mais c'est tout comme. J'aurai pu le faire. J'aurai pu ne pas le faire. J'aurai pu éviter tout ça comme je pourrais le poursuivre.**

 **-Victor...**

 **-Ne nous disons pas au revoir sur de si tristes sujets... Toutes les œuvres de cette exposition étaient fabuleuses. J'ai hâte de voir les prochaines. Je suis absolument heureux d'avoir pu en acquérir certaines et d'avoir pu vous conquérir. Du moins, je ne dois jamais prendre notre relation pour acquise. Tu m'es trop cher pour que je te perde par excès de confiance. J'espère que tu peindras d'autres nus. Il semble que tu es fait pour ça. Peut-être pourrions-nous peindre ensemble un jour. Je suis après tout moi aussi un Artiste avec un grand A.**

 **-Je repeindrai c'est certain mais pour les nus je n'en ai aucune idée. Un jour peut-être nous le pourrons.**

 **-Nos adieux s'éternisent... Je ne veux pas te quitter.**

 **-Il le faudra bien.**

 **-Je t'aime. Dis-moi que tu le sais.**

 **-J'en suis parfaitement conscient.**

 **-Je ne te demanderai pas de me répondre mais puis-je?**

 **-Quoi donc?**

Victor prit sa main et lui fit un baisemain puis il le regarda droit dans les yeux et se pencha vers lui. Spencer ferma les yeux attendant avec calme qu'un baiser touche ses lèvres mais Victor ne déposa ses lèvres que sur la joue de Spencer.

 **-Conservons cet** **acte manqué pour la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons.**

 **-Comment nous reverrons-nous? Donnes-moi au moins ton numéro.**

 **-Je te contacterai et puis le destin ne saurait nous séparer trop longtemps maintenant que nous nous sommes trouvés.**

 **-Au revoir alors.**

 **-Au plus vite, mon amour, au plus vite.**

Victor fut le premier à sortir laissant Spencer sur place après un dernier regard attendri et amoureux. Spencer fut rejoint par Ethan qui le guida vers la sortie jouant le jeu comme s'il n'était qu'un invité un peu trop lent pour s'éclipser. Reid rejoignit alors Gideon, Morgan et Garcia qui se trouvait devant la deuxième voiture en l'attendant. JJ, Emily, Hotch et Rossi avaient du prendre la première.

Les agents entrèrent dans leur voiture et partirent jusqu'à un parking souterrain attendant une vingtaine de minute avant de faire demi-tour. Pénélope avait sortit son ordinateur récupérant en direct les images vidéos de l'exposition et enregistrant au passage celles de la soirée qu'elle étudierait plus tard. JJ appelait les forces de police stationnées légèrement plus loin autour du bâtiment qui avait accueillit les tableaux, dans des véhicules banalisés pour certains. Maintenant, il fallait se poser et attendre la nuit serait longue. Le voleur pouvait venir à tout moment comme ne pas venir du tout le premier soir. L'équipe se relaierait pour dormir.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Enfin, ils débâtirent quelques peu sur leurs impressions concernant les invités et décidèrent de parler de la soirée en elle-même le lendemain. Ils s'organisèrent pour leur tour de garde et conformément à leur prévision, JJ, Emily, Hotch et Rossi rentrèrent à l'hôtel pour se laver, se changer et dormir un peu avant leur tour de surveillance. Garcia, Gideon, Morgan et Reid attendrait dans la voiture sur place. En arrivant à l'hôtel, JJ et Hotch reçurent des appels de la police avec laquelle ils coopéraient sur l'affaire et de Strauss, leur supérieur. Ils prirent donc le temps de mettre au point certaines choses avant d'aller se reposer dans leur chambre. Ils restèrent donc au rez-de-chaussée le temps de leur appel pour éviter d'être coupé dans l'ascenseur. Emily et David prirent l'ascenseur ensemble regardant les étages défiler.

Ils repensaient à cette étonnante soirée et aux œuvres de Spencer.

 **-Spencer a vraiment du talent.**

 **-Oui c'est certain, Rossi. J'étais subjugué par ses tableaux.**

 **-Moi aussi. Je me demande quand il trouve le temps d'en peindre autant...**

 **-Je ne sais pas. Mais peut-être qu'il devrait changer de métier. Ces tableaux sont pleins de vie. Je dirais presque vivant. Alors que notre travail est...**

 **-Mort... Et tous les détails. Rien que les paysages m'ont fasciné mais les portraits étaient... plus vrais que nature.**

 **-Sans parler du tableau final. Sincèrement, j'ai beau savoir que Morgan est un beau spécimen je n'aurai jamais cru que le tableau me ferait cet effet.**

 **-Moi non plus. Spencer a réellement un talent incroyable. Et Ethan avait raison lorsqu'il parlait de son "truc".**

 **-Oui, c'est certain. C'était excitant.**

 **-Absolument Emily. Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.**

Tous les deux étaient à la fois gênés et désireux. Repenser au tableau, le re-visualiser dans leur esprit, les avait ramené à l'état dans lequel ils avaient été durant l'exposition. Emily sentit couler un liquide contre ses cuisses. Il n'avait pas fallu grand chose pour la ramener dans cet état, elle regrettait presque que la robe splendide qu'elle portait ne permettait pas de porter de sous-vêtements. La sensation loin d'être désagréable n'était pas non plus tout à fait à propos à l'heure actuelle. David lui sentait à la perfection une partie de lui se tendre dans son costume. Il se recula dans l'ascenseur jusqu'à ce caler contre un mur pour éviter qu'Emily ne le remarque. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la chute de rein d'Emily de la position dans laquelle il était. C'était une femme magnifique et ses courbes étaient merveilleuses. Son regard glissa sur son dos, ces hanches et suivit ses jambes jusqu'à ses chevilles avant de repérer quelques gouttes qui venaient de tomber entre ses pieds. Il sourit, visiblement il n'était pas le seul que le tableau excitait. Emily resserra ses cuisses moites pour éviter justement que Rossi ne comprennent ce qu'elle traversait de sa position derrière elle.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à un étage qui n'était pas le leur et plusieurs personnes entrèrent sortant probablement d'une réunion tardive. Emily se recula jusque devant David et se retourna laissant de la place à ces personnes. L'un des hommes la fit trébucher et tomber littéralement sur son collègue qui la rattrapa. Si l'homme lui fit des excuses, elle ne l'entendit pas, trop concentrée à regarder Rossi puis baissa les yeux, rougissant. David lui aussi baissa les yeux évitant de regarder sa collègue alors qu'elle se pressait sans le vouloir sur son bassin. Il était impossible qu'elle n'ait pas senti son excitation. Il put admirer son superbe décolleté de plus près qu'il n'avait osé y penser depuis que sa collègue portait cette tenue. Il s'agissait vraiment d'une femme magnifique, parfaite.

Finalement l'ascenseur se vida quelques minutes ensuite et Emily se recula, se repositionnant où elle était avant l'arrivé des gêneurs. Rossi souriait, il avait une idée ou plutôt une envie mais il ne lui céderait pas peu importait à quel point cette envie avait du charme. La jeune femme ne le voudrait sans doute pas. Ils arrivèrent finalement à leur étage et Rossi dans toute sa galanterie porta une main dans le bas du dos d'Emily pour la faire sortir la première de l'étroite cabine. Emily eu un profond frisson qui lui remonta l'échine et son humidité intime empira considérablement à l'envie qui la prenait. Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et David suivant toujours le pas de sa collègue la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre non sans admirer sa chute de rein et son déhanché branlant sous le coup de l'excitation. Cette tenue impudique et ce corps de playmate avait pourtant la dignité charmante d'une dame de la cour. Ils se quittèrent sur quelques phrases toutes confuses avant que David n'aille dans sa chambre.

Il soupira en repensant à ce corps de déesse mais Prentiss était plus jeune, une femme magnifique qui avait sans doute de nombreux prétendants, et n'était certainement pas intéressé par lui. Il entendit un coup à sa porte et espéra qu'il s'agisse d'Emily même s'il doutait qu'il s'agisse d'elle. Il ouvrit la porte et la brune entra dans sa chambre avant de refermer la porte.

 **-Soyons clairs, si on le fait ça ne change rien à notre situation, nous sommes collègues.**

 **-Evidemment. Mais réfléchis-y vraiment, j'ai l'âge d'être ton père. Je ne suis pas aussi attirant que toi.**

 **-Tu n'es pas mon père qu'importe ton âge c'est suffisant. Et tu es superbe dans ce costume.**

 **-Tu ne peux pas être attiré par moi. C'est juste le tableau de Spencer qui te fait cet effet.**

Emily prit son courage à deux mains et prit la main de David d'une des siennes. Elle la posa sur sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur.

 **-Tu sens mon cœur qui bat, je suis vraiment excitée là maintenant avec toi.**

Elle fit descendre cette main rugueuse le long de son sein au travers de la robe, elle fit glisser cette main étrangère contre son ventre puis sa hanche. Elle ouvrit la fente de sa robe de l'autre main et glissa leur mains sous la robe au niveau de son intimité. Elle leva doucement une jambe et caressa sa chair humide des doigts de son collègue frissonnant de désir. Elle remonta jusqu'à sa vulve et finalement Rossi ne tenant plus prit les choses en main, littéralement. Il plongea ses doigts entre les lèvres moites et dans l'entrée du vagin de sa collègue. Il la pressa contre le mur embrassant le cou de la brune. Emily gémit de plaisir, enfin, elle allait pouvoir jouir après ces heures d'attente dans l'excitation. David était subjugué l'excitation, il ne pouvait plus se retenir, pas quand cette beauté le guidait pour faire exactement ce qu'il souhaitait.

Ils marchèrent comme ils purent en direction du lit et tombèrent dessus. David parcouru le corps de la brune et descendit le long de son corps respirant son odeur au travers de la robe. Il enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes observant sa plantureuse aventure. Le plus âgé remonta la robe doucement caressant le corps ardent qui s'offrait à lui. La jeune femme sentit le tissu frôler ses jambes. Le brun glissa entre ses jambes et embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il se rapprocha de l'intimité de sa conquête et embrassa son bouton de rose. Il savoura la douceur de cette femme et se délecta des réactions qu'il produisait chez elle. Après de nombreux soupirs Emily se redressa et força le brun à revenir l'embrasser.

 **-Je veux partager ce plaisir.**

Elle guida son amant plus en avant du lit et le fit se coucher dessus. Elle desserra la ceinture de Rossi non sans le stimuler et la fit glisser en l'enroulant autour de sa main. David était encore plus tendu en voyant le regard dominateur de la brunette et en s'imaginant autant de position potentielle impliquant une ceinture et un nœud. Mais ils n'avaient pas envie de jouer à ce point à ce moment là. Ils voulaient du plaisir mais pas de jeux sexuels. Elle déboutonna le pantalon de son partenaire et tira le bas pour l'enlever. La jeune femme se lécha les lèvres à la vue de cet homme. Rossi défit son nœud papillon et enleva sa veste et sa chemise comme il put se préparant à la suite et voulant conserver son costume en parfait état.

Emily s'était relevé laissant sa robe retomber sur elle et avait attendu que David ait fini, le regardant. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il la contempla de la tête au pied. Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette beauté et la robe était magnifique. Il suivit ses gestes du regard lorsqu'elle releva une jambe, couverte de sa robe, la posa entre ses jambes et lui fit signe de défaire l'attache de sa chaussure. Elle restait une femme dominatrice même en privé ou plutôt, surtout en privé. Il s'appliqua à le faire tout en glissant ses doigts plus loin sur la jambe de sa coéquipière. Cette dernière le reprit, giflant sa main, et il reprit sa tache. Elle changea ensuite de pied lui tendant cette fois-ci la jambe gauche de laquelle la fente de sa robe laissait entrevoir la cuisse et une partie de l'intimité. Finalement il lui retira ses deux escarpins. Avec des étoiles dans les yeux, Emily repoussa son collègue d'un pied sur le torse pour qu'il se recule sur le lit. Elle fit tomber une première bretelle et sourit de la déglutition de l'italien. Elle fit tomber sa seconde bretelle et laissa l'ensemble de sa robe tomber à ses pieds. Ce que savait Rossi lui fut ainsi révélé sans plus qu'aucun doute ne subsiste, la brune n'avait aucun sous-vêtements et elle était à croquer, avec passion, et à lécher jusqu'à la moelle. Elle remonta sur le lit et s'approcha de son amant avec un appétit féroce. Elle admira les proportions du brun au travers de son boxer et fut admirablement contentée. Etais-ce une particularité italienne d'avoir un sexe aussi imposant? Elle se pressa de baisser le sous-vêtement pour révéler sa prochaine friandise. Elle mourrait d'envie.

 **-Attends. Je veux te gouter pendant que tu me fais une fellation.**

Emily acquiesça et changea de position, elle se plaça au dessus de l'italien et frémit. Elle se pencha au dessus du fruit défendu et croqua la pomme.

La décence se refuse de vous donner davantage de détails mais ce qu'ils firent ensuite relève de leur plaisir mutuel et de leur intimité... Néanmoins, il demeure possible de préciser qu'ils attinrent la jouissance deux fois et qu'ils s'échouèrent dans les bras de l'autre pour reprendre leur respiration.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

JJ et Hotch venait de finir leurs appels et se rejoignirent pour prendre l'ascenseur et allait se reposer. Ils venaient de discuter de l'enquête un certain temps et notamment de la stratégie pour attraper le tueur consistant dans le tableau de Reid. Ils s'étaient donc tous les deux remémoré le tableau de Derek nu et l'excitation qu'ils étaient pourtant parvenu à réduire depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'exposition revint au galop. Dans l'ascenseur, ils ne parlèrent pas. JJ avait certes un problème dans sa relation avec son homme mais elle n'irait pas jusqu'à le tromper avec son patron qui plus est. Pourtant, l'idée n'avait pas fait que lui effleurer l'esprit. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle avait un beau patron et que cet homme ne la laissait pas indifférente. Néanmoins, il s'agissait de son supérieur et elle ne souhaitait pas dépasser cette limite, c'était l'un de ces plus important principe de vie. Aaron de son côté admirait la beauté de la blonde. Elle ressemblait un peu à sa femme et c'est ce qui lui fit immédiatement oublier son désir. Son excitation n'était pas redescendu pour autant. Il avait une femme et un fils, il était hors de question qu'il dérape. De plus, son équipière était également en couple avec enfant, il ne pouvait pas décemment agir ainsi. Ils réfrénèrent donc tout deux leurs fièvre jusqu'à ce que JJ ne tienne presque plus. Elle était dans une période compliqué avec son mari et déprimait un peu. Elle avait besoin de se sentir vivre, aimée et satisfaite ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis trop longtemps. Elle succomba donc à la tentation et embrassa rapidement son patron avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle se calla à sa porte et attendit d'être sur que son patron était entré dans sa chambre pour se détendre. Aaron entra dans sa chambre et se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Il alluma le jet d'eau et veilla à prendre soin de son costume en l'enlevant avant de le déposer sur une chaise qu'il avait trouvé dans sa chambre. Il se glissa sous le jet d'eau frais et finalement son excitation ne redescendant pas il se décida à prendre les choses en main. Il se caressa sans se douter un instant que la personne à laquelle il pensait était justement en train de se masturber elle-aussi en pensant à lui à l'autre bout du couloir. Ils se firent plaisir le plus sagement possible avant de se débrider sous le plaisir. Ils ne couchaient pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que leur conjoint mais la masturbation n'était pas une tromperie. Penser à quelqu'un d'autre pendant la masturbation n'avait rien de culpabilisant peu importait à quel point ils aimaient leur conjoint. JJ se masturba avec ferveur oubliant complétement son mari au profit de son patron nu. Elle l'imagina devant elle, avec elle, sur elle... en elle. Elle prit même un sextoy qu'elle avait habilement caché dans ces affaires pour se satisfaire plus pleinement imaginant que ce qui la prenait était la verge d'Aaron. Elle l'imaginait avec une telle précision qu'elle se faisait rougir elle-même. Aaron avait depuis longtemps augmenté la température de l'eau et imagina sans complexe que JJ se pliait à ses demandes. L'humidité et la chaleur de sa bouche entourait son phallus avec ferveur et elle mettait une franche dévotion à lui faire plaisir. Son imagination poussa le vice jusqu'à la voir s'offrir à lui dans sa tenue dorée et remonter sa robe au dessus de sa croupe en se penchant en avant. Il ne se doutait pas un instant que JJ était réellement dans cette position sur son lit se faisant plaisir avec un godemichet réclamant sa présence et gémissant son nom. Il prit plaisir à s'imaginer écarter ses chairs et plonger en elle sans préparation. Il se masturba de plus en plus rapidement avant d'atteindre la délivrance quelques minutes après que JJ dans sa chambre ait atteint la sienne. Hotch prolongea donc sa douche pour se laver véritablement et JJ prit la sienne avant qu'ils aillent tous les deux se coucher inconscient de l'activité précédente de l'autre mais culpabilisant tout deux de leurs activités et pensées. Ils étaient également inconscient du fait que leur deux collègues, Emily et David avaient terminé leurs affaires et parfaitement repris leur souffle.

 **-C'était... fantastique!**

 **-Jouissif.**

 **-Faudra remettre ça.**

 **-Tu es sérieuse, Emily?**

 **-Oui absolument. Tu as été le meilleur coup que j'ai connu pour l'instant.**

 **-Rapport à ma grosse queue?**

 **-... Rapport à ton expérience je dirais.**

 **-Aye... Mais ça ne me déplairait pas de recommencer. Il faudra juste être discret.**

 **-Oui. Donc... on est sex-friend, rien de plus.**

 **-C'est ça, Emily. Maintenant il serait bon que nous nous lavions et nous reposions avant de prendre la relève.**

 **-Je retourne dans ma chambre.**

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Victor était rentré à l'hôtel et avait posé sa veste et ses chaussures. Pieds nus sur le carrelage froid, il regardait la ville qui s'étendait presque à perte de vue des fenêtres du dernières étages. Il avait ouvert une bouteille de vin et buvait dans un grand verre en cristal. Il repensait à sa première rencontre avec Spencer. Le jeune homme était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé, parfait. Il posa son verre sur un table plus loin et défit sa cravate et la jeta sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il avait de la culture et de l'humour, il était timide et pourtant courageux. Le docteur était un peintre de génie et un ami fidèle. Mais cela, il le savait déjà. Le plus jeune était d'une beauté à couper le souffle et n'en avait même pas conscience. Sans doute les tenues qu'il portait en général ne le mettait pas en valeur du tout. Néanmoins le costume que ces amis lui avaient confectionné le sublimait réellement. Spencer s'était entouré de personnes de talent dans de nombreux domaines. Il suffisait de regarder parmi ses amis. Il y avait d'un côté de grands profilers et de l'autre côté de splendides musiciens, des couturiers de talent, un ébéniste fabuleux et c'était sans compter sur les autres relations qu'il découvrirait par la suite ou les relations professionnelles qu'avait développé son peintre profiler. C'était un homme remarquable qui plus que d'être humble se dévalorisait souvent. Cela aurait pu être idiot et agaçant comme la plupart des personnes agissant ainsi cependant Spencer ne considérait pas ces qualités comme des défauts pour le seul plaisir de se faire complimenter et flatter son égo. Non, Spencer reconnaissait ses qualités sans les mettre en avant mais savait comprendre ses défauts dans leur intégralité. Il se savait peureux dans les foules, mauvais orateurs sous le stress et bien d'autres choses encore. Il ne voyait pas le monde comme les autres. Il savait que le monde était pourris jusqu'à l'os mais il croyait néanmoins que chaque individu méritait une attention particulière et pouvait ainsi croître et s'améliorer dans ces bonnes conditions. Il souffrait d'un pessimisme chronique le concernant et concernant la société mais il croyait en chaque individu prit individuellement. Il était empli de positivisme et de bonté. C'était un homme généreux. Spencer malheureusement ne voyait pas que ce caractère le blesserait inévitablement. Chaque fois qu'il avait été blessé, il s'était relevé et plutôt que de jurer de ne plus se faire avoir il avait sourit et cru profondément que la prochaine fois serait différente. Spencer était un homme naïf qui ne croyait qu'en la meilleure part des choses même s'il connaissait la pire. Spencer était un ange vivant au cœur des enfers.

Il finit son verre de vin avant de s'installer en travers sur son canapé. Il appuya sur un bouton caché sous la table basse à côté et un pan de mur qui n'était en réalité qu'une façade se leva doucement laissant apparaître une petite galerie où trônait en plein milieu un tableau de Spencer: " _Plus l'amitié est discrète et bienveillante plus elle est sincère_ ". Il s'agissait du tableau volé à Ethan. Il le fixa avec douceur et amour dévisageant les traits de son bien aimé représenté à l'arrière plan avec son ami. Il défit les boutons de sa chemise et la fit chuter au sol en se relevant. Il s'approcha du tableau survolant le visage de son obsession sans le toucher. Il était décidément tombé raide dingue de lui. Il retraça le contour du cadre de ses doigts avant de récupérer de derrière le tableau un dossier qu'il jeta sur la table basse du salon. Il se rassit sur le canapé et ouvrit ce dossier qu'il avait déjà tant et tant parcouru. Des dizaines de photo de Spencer et de son équipe se trouvait dedans. Il y avait un dossier retraçant la vie de Spencer et une clé USB dedans contenant sans doute d'autres informations sur le jeune docteur. Il prit l'une des photos et l'observa, Spencer était à l'hôtel de la ville, dans sa chambre et il peignait le tableau de nu qu'il avait pu contempler le jour même. Il était pieds nus, échevelé et perdu dans sa toile. Magnifique. L'homme sentit son corps se tendre et il déboutonna son pantalon pour éviter davantage de frottement mais choisit de ne pas se toucher. La prochaine fois qu'il se ferait un tel plaisir, Spencer serait là. Il prit son téléphone portable et appela quelqu'un.

 **-Assurez-vous réserver un temps dans mon planning d'ici la fin de la semaine pour que j'aille voir le maire, ou son adjoint si le premier n'est pas disponible. Je voudrais avoir accès à certaines informations. Pour ce qui est de l'autre problème, je m'en chargerai moi-même. Cela n'aurait jamais du arriver. Et apportez-moi dès à présent mes toiles blanches et mon matériel, j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration.**

L'Artiste contempla de nouveau le tableau de son amour. Avant de pouvoir peindre, il avait besoin de détailler les traits doux et délicats du jeune artiste.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

La nuit était trop calme. Les agents de surveillance et les policiers en fonction attendaient avec agitation que quelque chose se passe espérant en finir au plus vite mais cela faisait déjà cinq heures qu'ils attendaient sans qu'aucun signe de quoi que ce soit de suspect ne fut repéré. Enfin, il y avait bien eu les quelques alcooliques de passages habituels, un sans abris qui cherchait un coin pour dormir que Garcia avait habilement redirigé vers un centre d'aide et une prostituée qui avait voulu aguicher Spencer alors qu'il était sorti chercher de la nourriture, l'intervention de Derek, hilare, pour le sortir des griffes de la demoiselle qui devait être mineure et notamment l'apparition rapide du badge de Morgan devant les yeux de la jeune femme suffirent à la faire déguerpir. Garcia s'était largement moqué du petit génie avec son ami mais reprit son calme avec une étincelle malveillante dans les yeux. Elle attendit que la deuxième partie de l'équipe arrive en voiture pour lancer la conversation. La relève était là mais ils ne partiraient pas sans avoir discuté un peu, foi de Garcia!

 **-Bon alors Spencer, puisque nous sommes coincés ici pour la nuit et que rien n'a l'air de vouloir se passer... On pourrait discuter un peu.**

 **-Oui... et?**

 **-Quoi? J'ai rien dit!**

 **-Non mais il est évident que tu veux parler d'un sujet bien spécifique.**

 **-Hey! J'ai rien dit du tout. Tu me prends pour qui?**

 **-Une génie en informatique, fouineuse et insupportable qui ne souhaite qu'une chose: mettre en couple toutes les personnes qui l'entourent.**

 **-Encore une fois, hey! Je ne suis pas insupportable, je suis géniale, et** ensuite **qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je ne souhaite que ça?**

 **-... Le nombre d'histoire que tu écris sur nous?**

 **-... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

 **-D'accord alors n'en parlons pas. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu écris exactement.**

 **-Parlons plutôt de... Victor! Tout le monde dans cette voiture et dans la deuxième voiture rêve de savoir ce qu'il se passe entre vous. Je parie même que tout le monde écoute son talkie plutôt que d'écouter ce qu'il se passe dehors.**

 **-Bien vu Pénélope!** entendirent-ils dans le talkie-walkie de la part d'Emily qui avait vraiment l'air enjouée...

C'était à se demander pourquoi elle y mettait autant de bonne humeur alors qu'en règle générale se genre de conversation l'ennuyait presque. La seconde voiture était péniblement silencieuse sur le trajet qui l'avait mené jusqu'au point de surveillance. JJ et Hotch était définitivement mal à l'aise et Emily et David bien qu'ils n'était pas mal à l'aise avec leur situation ne voulait pas pour autant que cette situation s'ébruite en agissant différemment de d'habitude ce qui laissait à désirer du point de vue de Rossi qui prit son nez entre ses doigts, définitivement Emily n'avait pas d'expérience dans les aventures entre collègues. Il fallait dire que Rossi était lui un expert dans ce domaine. Il était même la raison principale pour laquelle il y avait désormais une règle dans le FBI interdisant ce genre de relation. Prentiss en revanche, n'avait jamais connu ce genre de situation. Elle était certes particulièrement doué pour jouer la comédie en infiltration mais jouer la comédie en devant jouer son propre rôle était une autre affaire. L'ambiance dans la voiture était encore très pesante mais elle espérait changer les choses avec cette conversation.

- **Alors?**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?**

 **-Tu le connais d'où ce Victor?**

 **-D'ici.**

 **-T'es un rapide en fait! Oh mon Dieu. Spencer-chéri est un bourreau des cœurs.**

 **-Non, je... Je ne sais pas. Il m'inspire confiance et il est vraiment charmant...**

 **-Reid. Tu sais qu'on est sur une enquête et qu'il est...**

 **-Le principal suspect? Oui, je sais Hotch. Il fait des allusions à "L'artiste", il me connaît très bien et il est amateur d'art. Il se présente lui-même comme étant L'Artiste en fait, où du moins c'est ce que les allusions laissent croire. Ce qui fait de lui un homme correspondant au profil point par point pour l'instant.**

 **-Tu sais ça et pourtant tu nous le présentes comme un ami, tu rentres dans son jeu, l'embrasse même! Comme si c'était tout à fait normal?! Il a tout du tueur psychopathe et pourtant tu lui fais confiance, le drague et tombe dans son piège!**

 **-Morgan... Je lui ai clairement fait comprendre que je le considérai comme suspect et que l'enquête continuerai sur lui.**

 **-Parce qu'en plus tu l'aides?!**

 **-Morgan, calmes-toi de suite. Spencer, que vous-êtes vous dit?**

 **-Avec ces allusions j'ai immédiatement comprit qui il pourrait être bien que rien ne soit encore prouvé n'est-ce pas Morgan? Et puisque sans preuve tout le monde est présumé innocent... J'ai voulu obtenir des pistes ou savoir ce qu'il comptait faire. Je voulais valider mes soupçons.**

 **-Et?**

 **-Et je reconnais que j'ai agis à l'instinct et que j'ai préféré agir seul en évitant que vous vous inquiétiez. Je suis entré dans son jeu et je dois dire que... Le jeu est peut-être devenu un peu plus réel que ce que je voudrais bien admettre. Mais quelque chose cloche. Je veux dire... L'Artiste est quelqu'un d'arrogant et obsédé et... enfin je n'ai pas vraiment d'argument mais je doute qu'il soit vraiment L'Artiste. C'est certain, il sait des choses, sur moi et sur L'Artiste. Il en sait même énormément, trop. Mais je ne pense pas que lui soit dangereux.**

 **-Donc tu nous conseilles de juste récupérer des informations sans le considérer comme L'Artiste? Tu ne penses pas que 'lui' soit dangereux mais qui alors?**

 **-Non. Je vous conseille de ne pas vous fier à moi sur ce coup là. Il sera plus productif de travailler avec différents angles de vue, différentes approches. Basez votre travail sur le fait qu'il est L'Artiste sans négliger aucune autre hypothèse pendant que j'essai de comprendre pourquoi je ne me sens pas en danger avec lui. Je me sens en danger en revanche. J'ai des frissons dans le dos quand je pense au meurtrier de toutes ces personnes. Mais je n'arrive pas à concilier cet homme avec le caractère de Victor.**

 **-Je préfère effectivement que nous continuions de regarder toutes les pistes y comprit et surtout celle qui semble la plus probable pour l'instant. Autrement dit on doit enquêter sur cet homme.**

 **-Par contre, je pense que vous devez savoir que je ne pense pas que ce soit un enfant de chœur. Si vous le cherchez, il n'hésitera, je pense, pas à répondre. Il m'a dit ne pas vouloir vous blesser parce qu'il saurait que ça me blesserait aussi mais qu'il le ferait s'il y était forcé.**

 **-Donc il t'a menacé?! Et toi tu l'embrasses?! Quand je pense que j'ai discuté avec lui aussi longtemps!**

 **-Non... Je... Je sais que ce n'est pas normal mais je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il parlait de vous blesser physiquement... Je m'emmêle les pinceaux... Comment dire? Je crois que c'était vraiment plus pour me prévenir que pour me menacer. Il pense que si on va trop loin il arrivera quelque chose et que ça me blessera. Il ne dit pas clairement pour autant qu'il sera à l'origine de cette douleur.**

 **-Notre pretty-boy a perdu l'esprit. Hotch, retires-le de l'affaire.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Hotch!**

 **-Non, Morgan. Et je te rappelle que je suis le chef de l'unité ici, ce n'est pas toi. Que tu ais fait ou non l'expérience de l'autorité pendant une de mes absences forcées ne signifie pas que tu restes autoritaire en ma présence.**

 **-Aye... Le big boss y va fort cette fois...**

 **-Garcia... Ce que je veux dire Derek c'est que Spencer est un profiler. Les profilers bien souvent agissent à l'instinct et ceux qui agissent à l'instinct sont les meilleurs.**

 **-Ce sont soit les meilleurs soit les premiers à mourir. Le gosse lui-même a dit qu'il a peur!**

 **-Morgan! Soyons très clair. Spencer restera sur cette affaire que tu le veuilles ou non. Il est le seul à pouvoir nous procurer des appâts avec son talent pour la peinture. Il est le seul qui soit l'objet de l'obsession du tueur. Et il est également le seul qui puisse empêcher le tueur de recommencer à tuer au hasard. Il est plus simple de protéger une cible unique même lorsqu'elle est chevronnée que de protéger quelqu'un dont le tueur lui-même ne sait encore rien. C'est ce que nous essayons de faire en ce moment. Il est certain que le tueur va vouloir voler le tableau et quelque soit son identité il a une cible précise. Le tableau. Notre but est de l'arrêter à cette étape. Si nous n'y arrivons pas la prochaine cible sera toi puisque tu es le modèle du tableau et si notre tueur plonge plus profondément dans son obsession, il voudra Reid. Donc étape par étape, on a tout de même besoin de Reid. C'est un agent. Peu importe à quel point il est impliqué, s'il lui faut tuer cet homme il le fera, n'est-ce pas?**

 **-Oui, Hotch.**

 **-Alors Morgan, quelque chose à redire?**

 **-Non, Hotch.**

 **-Reid, je compte sur toi pour ne pas perdre de vue l'enquête. Cet homme est notre principal suspect et nous allons fouiller de son côté. Maintenant s'il s'avère qu'il n'est pas le tueur, nous chercherons ailleurs et ta relation avec lui n'aura alors plus aucune raison de concerner l'enquête. Donc jusqu'à ce que tu m'apportes une preuve de son innocence, nous allons le garder à l'œil et toi aussi.**

 **-Sinon... mon petit génie est-il tombé amoureux au premier regard?**

 **-Pénélope...**

 **-Avouez quand même que c'est romantique! On dirait un film d'espionnage avec une romance interdite... Tu veux que je fouille dans son passé? Vu qu'il en sait pas mal sur toi et nous tous apparemment, il n'y a rien de mal à te renseigner un peu aussi.**

 **-Pénélope...**

 **-Quoi?**

 **-De toute façon nous allons forcément devoir le faire pour l'enquête... Fonces Garcia!**

 **-De suite Emily! Alors... Voyons voir... Il est assez connu en fait. C'est un auto-entrepreneur qui a fait fortune. Il vient d'une petite famille, pas de père et une mère souvent absente, alcoolique... Pas de violence recensées...**

 **-Le démarrage du tueur en série...**

 **-Derek!**

 **-Il gère une société d'investissement depuis quelques années et est réputé dans les milieux aisé et notamment pour son amour de l'art.**

 **-Encore une preuve!**

 **-C'est circonstancielle Morgan, ça n'a rien d'une preuve! Juste une coïncidence.**

 **-Il n'a aucun casier judiciaire pas même mineur ni pour aucune fraude ou autre... Pour un gars riche, il s'en sort pas mal au niveau des crimes en col blanc, soit il n'a jamais rien fait soit il ne s'est pas fait chopper. Apparemment sa mère est toujours vivante, il est fils unique mais je ne vois pas d'enregistrement de sa mère à l'hôpital... elle a du accoucher à la maison... Enfin... Ah! L'information intéressante, il est très apprécié par la gente féminine mais n'est pas marié. Un pur produit de consommation, riche, beau et célibataire, sans oublier intelligent, il a fait des études au MIT qu'il s'est payé lui-même, spécialisé en génie mécanique. Il a aussi un diplôme en histoire de l'art obtenu il y a seulement quelques années... Il justifie le passage de ce diplôme comme: "la reconnaissance d'un travail de passionné". ... Pour ce qui est de sa disponibilité Spencer, je serais donc ravis de te faire savoir qu'il n'a pas non plus de conquête particulière ou de petite-amie secrète au vue de ses relevés de communication. ... Ton cher et tendre a néanmoins un historique de recherche tout particulièrement intéressant, je peux te donner les sites pornos où il va le plus souvent si tu veux?**

 **-Pénélope!**

 **-Bon, bon... Toujours est-il qu'il admire tes exploits depuis quelques temps maintenant. Il se renseigne sur l'équipe et les affaires sur lesquelles on travaille depuis quelques mois.**

 **-Un historique de recherche sur les tueurs en série! Il te faut quoi de plus Spencer?!**

 **-Une preuve Derek! Une preuve! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait une recherche en ligne qu'on est un assassin!**

 **-Pour rectifier ce qu'a dit Derek, je dis juste qu'il fait des recherches sur l'équipe pas sur les tueurs eux-mêmes.**

 **-Eclaires-nous Garcia.**

 **-Et bien, Hotch, il se renseigne généralement sur le cas sur lequel nous travaillons mais il regarde surtout comment nous nous en sortons. Par exemple, pour la dernière affaire à Chicago, les journaux ont publié l'information selon laquelle un agent du FBI s'était fait tiré dessus par le suspect pendant sa fuite, et bien il a fait plusieurs recherches après ça pour savoir comment se passait la rémission de cet agent et connaître son identité.**

 **-Néanmoins, tout ce qu'il sait sur moi ne peut pas venir que de recherches internet. Soit il y a une "taupe" dans le FBI soit il est bon en piratage. Il en savait vraiment beaucoup.**

 **-Alors Garcia, cherche s'il y a eu un contact entre lui et quelqu'un du bureau, dans la plus grande discrétion bien entendu. Cherches aussi des traces de son passage s'il nous a piraté.**

 **-D'autres renseignements utiles?**

 **-... Non... Ah! Si! Il a des alibis pour quelques meurtres.**

 **-Quoi?!**

 **-Excusez-moi de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt. Mais je viens juste de comparer les dates de certains articles de journaux qui parlent de lui à nos dates de meurtre. Il se trouve qu'au moment de certains meurtres il n'était ni dans la région ni seul.**

 **-T'es sûre qu'il s'agit bien de lui?! C'est pas une erreur?!**

 **-Certaine, tu parles quand même à une pro de l'informatique! J'ai vérifié les caméras de surveillance.**

 **-Garcia... Déjà que tu vas un peu loin pour te renseigner sur lui alors même qu'on a pas de mandat pour ces relevés téléphoniques mais en plus tu pirates des caméras de surveillance. Si tu le fais, ne me le dis pas et couvres bien tes traces...**

 **-Oui Chef! A vos ordres Chef! Dans tous les cas, il s'agit bien de lui. Au moment de sept meurtres il se trouvait soit dans un gala de charité, soit dans une réunion d'entreprises soit tout simplement en présence de témoins à l'opposé du lieu du meurtre. Il a des centaines de témoins pour s'assurer de son innocence!**

 **-... C'est donc une fausse piste. Cherchons ailleurs. Et Reid, fais attention quand même. S'il n'est pas L'Artiste, rien ne l'empêche d'être un autre tueur.**

 **-Oui, Rossi. Néanmoins... Il a des informations sur L'Artiste, c'est certain.**

 **-Et il est obsédé par notre pretty-boy! Il est dangereux!**

 **-Morgan, la fermes. Fils, écoute. Morgan a peut-être raison sur ce coup là. Il n'est pas très... raisonnable de le considérer comme totalement innocent. Il pourrait être un complice pour ce qu'on en sait. Je me doute que tu en as conscience puisque tu viens de relever toi-même qu'il avait des informations sur L'Artiste. Je te le demande quand même fais attention. Peut m'importe ce que te dicte ton instinct, je veux que mon fils soit vivant et heureux. Donc fais attention à toi.**

 **-Oui, évidemment. Et je souhaite la même chose pour toi. Mais malgré tout, mon instinct me dis qu'il ne me fera pas de mal. Victor... N'est pas L'Artiste. Je pense qu'il est un artiste à coup sur mais pas celui qu'on cherche. Néanmoins, il est lié. Il fait parti du secret. Il sait des choses. Je ne sais pas encore le rôle qu'il joue mais je sais que peu importe son rôle, il n'est pas contre moi. Je veux éclaircir toute cette histoire au plus vite parce que bientôt l'équipe devra se diviser sur deux enquêtes, le tueur pourrait entrer en sommeil ou autre chose encore... Je veux attraper le tueur le plus vite possible.**

 **-Comme nous tous gamin.**

 **-Dis surtout que tu veux coucher avec ton nouvel étalon mon petit-génie... Avoues-moi tout, tu rêves de chevauchés torrides?**

 **-Gardes les "chevauchés torrides" pour tes discussions avec Derek, Pénélope.**

 **-Dis moi au moins s'il embrasse bien...**

 **-Oui. Je veux dire non! Enfin pas non il embrasse mal! Juste non je ne te dirais pas s'il embrasse bien! ...**

 **-Il embrasse bien donc... Et à ton avis... il en a une grosse?**

 **-Garcia! Un peu de professionnalisme! Tout le monde ne souhaite pas écouter ce genre de commentaire.**

 **-Oui patron!**

Emily eu la mauvaise idée de penser à ce moment là qu'il était difficile d'en avoir une plus grosse que celle de David et David, qui avait remarqué la direction dans laquelle le regard de la brune s'était dirigé rigola à pleine voix. L'équipe ne se douta pas un instant de cet échange et pensa que le rire de Rossi ne venait que des commentaires précédents. Finalement la nuit continua et Garcia, Gideon, Morgan et Reid rentrèrent à l'hôtel, prirent une douche et allèrent dormir espérant que le lendemain à leur réveil l'assassin ait été attrapé. Le reste des agents, aux aguets, passa une longue nuit sans que rien ne viennent les perturber, pas même le voleur et assassin.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Le lendemain matin rien ne s'était passé. La police et le FBI se rejoignirent aux locaux de la police pour faire le point sur cette affaire. Le tueur ne s'était pas montré le premier soir, la première nuit, pour voler le tableau néanmoins, ils s'attendaient à cela, l'assassin était intelligent. Il étudierait le terrain avant de venir. Ils n'avaient pas apprit grand chose de L'Artiste ce jour là, mais ils étaient certains ou presque qu'il était venu voir le tableau ce jour là. Il se fondait semblait-il bien dans la foule, un homme intégré, adapté. Ils re-visualisèrent les vidéos des caméras de l'exposition pour essayer de trouver d'autres suspects que celui qu'ils avaient déjà mais aucun ne se démarqua. Ils firent néanmoins la liste des personnes qui étaient venus et Garcia du fouiller dans leur passé. Certains étaient des habitués du Renard Argenté mais d'autres étaient juste curieux de l'œuvre éphémère. Certains étaient vraisemblablement hors de tout soupçons, d'autres méritaient quelques sanctions mais rien qui ne puisse les relier à des meurtres et d'autres encore avaient des alibis en béton armé. Ils finirent par éliminer la plupart des invités, les autres demeuraient des possibilités qu'ils n'éliminèrent pas tout à fait mais mirent de côté au profit de Victor.

Pénélope était perplexe. Elle comprenait la nécessité d'enquêter sur cet homme en priorité néanmoins elle croyait profondément en Spencer. S'il ne se sentait réellement pas en danger alors il fallait étudier avec autant de précision la possibilité de l'innocence de cet homme. Pour autant, elle garda en tête l'hypothèse que Victor ne soit pas si innocent que cela. Les informations qu'il détenait étaient une preuve de cela. L'idée était donc l'hypothèse selon laquelle il connaissait le tueur. Elle demanda son avis à Gideon pour savoir si le tueur serait quand même venu voir le tableau lui-même s'il connaissait Victor. Jason lui confirma que selon son profil le tueur serait certainement venu qu'il connaisse Victor ou non et qu'il ait un complice autre que Victor ou non. Elle décida donc de poursuivre son enquête de ce côté là. Gideon l'observa avec douceur, cette petite grandissait. Elle devenait sans s'en apercevoir une profiler à son tour. Elle côtoyait après tout les meilleurs profilers tous les jours, ils auraient du s'attendre à ce qu'elle développe de telles capacités avec le temps. Il la soutiendrait dans ces efforts d'autant plus que ces efforts étaient tournés sur le soutien d'un ami, son fils.

La pétillante femme tourna néanmoins en rond un certain temps. Perdant espoir et cherchant un indice suffisamment important pour détourner les autres d'un homme qui plaisait à son ami, elle cherchait un lien, un regard, une réaction de cet homme envers un autre. Elle cherchait un autre invité suspect. Elle commença à baisser les bras et se prit la tête avec son ordinateur avant de décider de regarder des vidéos de chatons pour se calmer et se changer les idées. Elle reviendrait sur ce problème dans quelques minutes.

Soudainement Garcia eu une idée. Et si le meurtrier c'était caché non pas parmi les invités mais parmi les serveurs de la soirée? Il serait passé inaperçu même aux yeux de l'équipe puisque cette dernière n'avait toujours eu à l'esprit que les spectateurs directs des œuvres d'arts et non ceux qui auraient pu les regarder sans attirer l'attention pendant leur service. Quelle erreur de débutant! Elle rembobina donc toutes les vidéos et se concentra sur les serveurs qui déambulait entre les spectateurs. Certains sortaient parfois du champs néanmoins sa plus grosse déception fut de constater que seul deux serveurs sur la dizaine employés étaient des hommes. Cette fois encore la liste de suspect étaient restreinte mais néanmoins non exhaustive. Après en avoir parlé à Gideon et avoir reçu la confirmation sur la pertinence de son idée, les vidéos furent passé au peigne fin de l'analyse comportementale des experts de l'équipe néanmoins si l'un des serveurs étaient évidemment hors de toutes suspicions du fait de son manque flagrant de réflexion lié à une maladie mentale, l'autre était le plus suspect de tous, son visage n'apparaissait jamais sur les écrans de l'analyste technique et sa latence particulière en servant une coupe de champagne à Spencer démontrait une certaine fascination pour ce dernier. L'équipe en était certaine, l'homme correspondait au profil de L'Artiste. Cela faisait-il forcément de lui l'assassin? Non, évidemment cependant le sentiment de tous les membres de l'équipe était bien le même, il était le tueur. De fait, pour l'instant, Victor était exempt de toute méfiance.

Ils s'efforcèrent de regarder chaque vidéo au ralentit tentant d'apercevoir au moins le profil de l'homme retraçant chacun de ses mouvements mais rien n'y faisait, il était impossible de le voir de face ou de profil. Il avait par ailleurs sciemment évité chaque membre de l'équipe au même titre que les amis de Spencer au courant du stratagème. La seule personne qu'il avait approché de l'équipe était Spencer lui-même et ce dernier était à ce moment là occupé à regarder l'homme qui l'accompagnait autrement dit peu importe sa stupéfiante mémoire et les efforts que faisaient le jeune docteur pour s'en souvenir, le visage du serveur lui était étranger.

L'homme en plus d'être intelligent était au combien habile. Il avait connu l'existence des caméras et avait su comment elles seraient placées dans la pièce c'est à dire sur les membres du FBI eux-mêmes puisque les caméras disposées sur les murs et au plafond étaient des fausses destinées non seulement à dissuader les éventuels voleurs normaux mais surtout à piéger L'Artiste en lui faisant croire qu'éviter l'angle de ces caméras seulement le mettrait à l'abris. Néanmoins connaître la réalité sur ce détail ne rendait pas plus simple l'éviction totale des angles de vue de chaque caméras portables. Au contraire, les esquiver ou s'en cacher impliquait généralement de savoir où elles étaient et donc à tout moment de les avoirs à l'œil pour pouvoir repérer leur déplacement et leurs angles de vue en direct et surtout lorsque les caméras étaient placées sur des individus en mouvement. L'homme avait, bien que cela soit extrêmement compliqué de le reconnaître pour l'équipe du DSC, réalisé un exploit et les avait littéralement pris de court ou surpassé. Et s'il s'agissait d'une coïncidence, elle était vraisemblablement miraculeuse et douteuse. La partie n'était pas terminée mais L'Artiste avait une fois de plus gagné une manche. Heureusement, le résultat d'une bataille ne déterminait pas le résultat de la guerre. Le BAU comptait fermement la gagner et pour cela mettre hors d'état de nuire l'assassin en série. Bientôt, l'équipe déplacerait un pion dans une tactique si élaborée que le tueur serait obligé de reconnaître qu'il était échec et mat. Du moins, c'était l'objectif de l'équipe, changer la donne, et la donne ne pourrait changer qu'à la condition qu'ils attrapent le meurtrier au moment de sa prochaine tentative de vol qui concernait nécessairement le tableau de nue peint par Spencer.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à voir s'il reviendrait pendant l'exposition et l'empêcher de voler le tableau représentant Morgan.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

J'ai enfin fini mes partiels et j'en suis à la fois soulagée et contente puisqu'ils se sont bien passé! Un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont soutenu pour mes examens!

Je vous avais dit que je posterai ce chapitre vers fin mai et j'ai tenu promesse même si je n'avais pas corrigé le chapitre au moment de poster. Désormais, c'est chose faite! J'ai corrigé les fautes de ce chapitre et s'il en reste n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je ne suis pas infaillible!

J'espère que ce chapitre était plaisant pour vous. Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Et de tout ce qu'il se passe? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer maintenant?

Pour ce qui est de l'avancée lente de mon histoire et surtout de mon intrigue, puisque je n'ai pas eu de commentaire à ce sujet, je vais considérer que ce rythme vous convient et continuer à mon rythme. Je vais donc m'atteler à la suite dans les prochains jours parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avancer comme je le voulais et 10 000 mots c'est plus long à écrire qu'à lire… malheureusement… Mais le résultat en vaut la chandelle, à la fois parce que j'aime faire avancer mon histoire et parce que lire vos commentaire me réjouis à chaque fois!

Je vous dis à la prochaine,  
YYY


	7. Chapter 7

**L'Artiste.**

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Esprit Criminel ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.

 **Rating:** M.

 **Pairing:** Spencer/OC au début pour devenir un Spencer/Derek par la suite.

 **Note de l'auteur:** J'ai fini de corriger ce chapitre donc je le reposte. Il peut rester des fautes mais n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part que je répare cela.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7 :**_

* * *

Le reste de la journée avait filé en cherchant toujours des pistes. JJ avait passé de nombreux appels et notamment à la société qui s'était chargé de faire le service le premier jour de l'exposition. Elle avait apprit que les délais ayant été très court avant l'exposition, l'entreprise avait été obligé de se servir de tout son personnel disponible en urgence. Cette équipe se composait d'une petite dizaine de serveurs dont les dossiers s'étaient rapidement trouvés sur le bureau de JJ. Cependant, chacun d'entre eux étaient propre. L'homme de la vidéo était un intrus qui avait véritablement prit un déguisement pour se faire passer pour un serveur sans être passé par la société. Les visages des véritables serveurs étaient tous visibles dans les vidéos et leur chemin avaient pu être retracé. Ceux qui n'étaient pas entré dans la salle du nus étaient vraisemblablement exempt de toute suspicions et ceux qui y avaient eu accès ne correspondait pas au profil de L'Artiste. La théorie d'Emily selon laquelle L'Artiste avait incrusté l'exposition via l'agence était fausse néanmoins ces informations menaient à une deuxième piste. Comment l'homme s'était-il procuré le costume des serveurs? Spencer fut celui qui eu l'idée brillante de demander à Orlando d'enquêter sur la question. Orlando, fier d'avoir été chargé de cette tache, visionna tout d'abord la vidéo avant de décréter qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la même tenue que les autres serveurs. D'une part, la coupe était différente et cela n'aurait choqué personne puisque dès lors que l'on portait un costume, les hommes perdaient leur singularité et cela à la condition qu'il s'agisse d'un costume anonymisant tel par exemple un costume de chauffeur, de serveurs ou de pilote au même titre que les uniformes militaires, les blouses de médecin ou la robe des juristes, juges ou avocats. Les différences dans le costume passaient donc inaperçues et le tueur le savait nécessairement ce qui permit d'étoffer le profil. La chemise blanche et le pantalon noir constituait la clef de ce déguisement, ils étaient pertinemment simples et efficaces. Le nœud de papillon ajoutait également à cet effet. Cependant, la coupe et les mouvements du tissu montrèrent à Orlando qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une vulgaire chemise sortit de n'importe quel magasin de prêt à porter mais bien d'une chemise de qualité. Le tissu était noble et la couture précise et régulière. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un travail de professionnel. Cependant, la qualité de la vidéo et l'impossibilité de voir l'intégralité du model ou de zoomer sur les points de couture empêchèrent le tailleur de reconnaître l'œuvre d'un condisciple particulier. Il tacherait d'obtenir des informations mais rien ne garantissait de résultats.

Le chef de police Donak qui travaillait avec l'équipe ne cessait d'être surpris par les méthodes de ces agents du FBI. Ils étaient allé jusqu'à interroger un styliste pour connaître son avis sur les vêtements d'un suspect. Et si l'interrogatoire ne sembla rien révéler sur le criminel, les agents avaient déduit du peu d'informations qu'ils possédaient des choses pertinentes. Il se demandait s'ils y avaient réellement un fondement à leurs hypothèses de travail au moins autant que la plupart des agents du poste de police. Néanmoins, contrairement à ces officiers, il ne le leur fit pas remarquer. Ils étaient du FBI après tout, ils devaient bien savoir plus de choses qu'eux et avec des méthodes plus avancées. Cependant lorsque l'ambiance de la station de police se fit glaciale Morgan ne put rester sans rien faire. Certes ils avaient tous passé une longue nuit et devaient néanmoins assurer le service de jour, mais cela ne leur permettait pas de critiquer leur travail. Certains avaient même murmuré que plutôt que du travail d'enquête, son équipe faisait de la divination et tentait de coller les morceaux manquant en lançant des dés.

 **-Assez! Nous ne faisons pas de la divination. Nous sommes tous des sociologues et psychologues avertis. Notre capacité de déduction est soutenu par des statistiques de criminologie particulièrement avancée et si vous ne comprenez pas que chacun de nous mérite son job et ne lance pas juste les dés au hasard en espérant tomber sur le juste coupable alors pour autant ne vous mettez pas dans nos pattes pour ralentir l'enquête. Je comprends qu'il faille garder de bonnes relations avec les services** locaux **de police pour pouvoir avancer mais si nous nous y mettons du notre, ça ne change rien à la situation puisque peu importe à quel point nous nous efforçons de vous aider, vous préférez critiquer ce que nous faisons plutôt que d'aider sur l'enquête.**

 **-Voilà. Maintenant, nous avons la preuve que les agents du FBI se prennent pour les meilleurs! Vous venez sur notre territoire, nos enquêtes et vous voulez qu'on accepte ça alors que vous ne faites que prendre du bon temps?! L'handicapé social passe son temps à peindre, la pute de l'informatique regarde des vidéos de chats toute la journée et les autres se prélassent en organisant une exposition pour s'acheter de nouvelles tenues! Et nous, de notre côté on dénombre les morts et on passe la nuit à assurer une surveillance stupide alors que nous savons parfaitement que le criminel ne viendra pas! Et la journée nous devons encore nous occuper du reste des affaires, des citoyens qui n'en font qu'à leur tête et des dépô** **ts de plainte mensongés ou des courses poursuites que vous seriez incapables de supporter en sachant que la moitié de votre équipe est composée de vieillard, d'une victime et de femmes dont un gros thon qui ne serait même pas utile pour tendre un filet sur ordinateur au risque de se prendre les nageoires dedans alors même que les mailles du filet seraient trop large pour capter même un gosse de douze ans!**

L'équipe vit parfaitement Derek se tendre à ce discours et se retenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait de frapper le policier, il y avait trop de témoins pour ça. Il avait la machoire serrée au maximum ce qui l'empêcha de rétorquer immédiatement mais son patron le devança. Il se plaça devant lui, face à face avec l'agent et presque nez à nez avant de parler.

 **-Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde a dit ce qu'il voulait dire, est-ce que je peux me permettre de faire un rapport? Nous comprenons que la situation est complexe et que tout le monde est tendu en revanche cela ne justifie pas que l'on se laisse insulter. Nous avons plus avancé sur l'enquête en quelques semaines que vous en un an. Pourquoi? Parce que notre angle de vue est différent. Nous avons des méthodes scientifiquement prouvées pour nous soutenir et des qualifications pertinentes et nombreuses. Si l'instinct demeure pour une bonne partie la fondation de notre discipline, nous nous sommes démarqués durant nos carrières précédentes justement grâce à cet instinct. Nous prenons chacune des affaires sur lesquelles nous travaillons aussi personnellement que vous, d'autant plus sur cette affaire que le tueur est un érotomane obsédé par l'un de _nos_ agents et justement pour cette raison, il est insupportable de se faire ainsi malmener alors que nous sommes dans le même camps. Mon agent a brisé la loi du silence parce que cela perturbait notre travail à tous. Si vous ne comprenez pas nos méthodes, nous pouvons vous les expliquer mais au moins, laissez-nous le bénéfice du doute. La stratégie que nous utilisons est la seule que nous ayons tous eu pour l'instant pour tenter de contrôler les actes du tueur afin de l'arrêter alors, effectivement, nous nous donnons les moyens de mener cette stratégie a bien. Certes nous avons acheté des vêtements luxueux mais voyez-vous, nous l'avons fait à nos propres frais. **

**-Comment?**

 **-Oui. Nous ne faisons pas payer ce genre de chose par le bureau et donc par les impôts des citoyens. Pour ce qui est de la peinture, cela concerne bien évidemment le cœur de notre stratégie et vous n'imaginez pas la chance que nous avons de posséder un peintre de renom parmi nous. Cet agent est celui qui dispose du plus grand nombre de qualifications parmi nous tous malgré son jeune âge. Vous vous doutez au regard de vos réactions que ce docteur n'est pas particulièrement apprécié malgré ce qu'il fait pour notre pays au même titre que vous. Et, plutôt que de rester peintre ou de travailler dans une grande entreprise où sa vie ne serait pas en danger, il décide néanmoins de rester au cœur du danger en exerçant une telle profession. Notre informaticienne n'est par ailleurs pas une profiler et vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce qu'elle soit, comme nous, relativement immunisée devant la cruauté des hommes de ce monde, devant votre cruauté. Elle est l'une des plus qualifiées pour faire son travail et si pour se ressaisir des horreurs que nous côtoyons il lui faut regarder des vidéos drôles, mignonnes ou amusantes alors je serais le premier à les lui fournir de sorte qu'elle puisse revenir à sa tache en toute sérénité. Cette femme n'a rien ni d'un thon, ni d'une obèse, ni d'une folle, c'est une belle femme, intelligente et forte qui plus est. Contrairement à ce que vous avez affirmé, c'est une femme vertueuse qui n'irait pas vendre sa personne à autrui et elle le prouve régulièrement en aidant le gouvernement au sein de différentes équipes et en sauvant des vies plus nombreuses chaque fois que vous ne pouvez même l'imaginer avec ses doigts de fée et son talent divin pour l'informatique et tout ce que cela touche d'autre. Maintenant, pour ce qui est de l'équipe de bras cassés que vous décriviez en parlant de vieillard, de victimes et de femmes incapables de courir après un suspect... Dois-je vous rappeler d'abord qu'être une femme n'est pas un handicap ou êtes-vous même simplement trop ignare pour le reconnaître? Pour ce qui est du reste, nous avons chaque année des rappels concernant les exploits physiques que tout agent du FBI à le devoir de réussir et figurez-vous que non seulement les femmes et vieillards que vous voyez là les ont réussis chaque année ce depuis qu'ils travaillent dans cette équipe mais qu'en plus il ne s'agit pas des qualifications demandées pour être profiler. Un profiler doit après tout utiliser son esprit plutôt que sa force physique à la fois dans la recherche du coupable et dans sa capture. Autrement dit, la capacité physique de nos agents n'est pas à remettre en question a fortiori parce qu'ils seraient capables d'arrêter les coupables sans. De plus, notre équipe ne vient pas supplanter les officiers de police dans leur travail mais les supporter. Nous aidons du mieux que nous le pouvons mais l'enquête et la capture des suspects et criminels sont d'après la logique et les termes de notre partenariat laissés à vos propre soins, nous n'intervenons qu'en soutiens. Nous vous guidons mais vous faites le travail. J'attends de vous que vous le fassiez bien. Je ne veux plus entendre aucune insulte ni aucun reproche ou quoique ce soit venant de vous si ce n'est de quoi aider sur cette enquête. Pour mon rapport, je n'évoquerai pas cet incident et j'espère que vous ferez de même parce qu'il s'agit du mieux vous concernant. Néanmoins s'il venait à advenir que vous fassiez, disiez, murmuriez ou même pensiez à quoi que ce soit de désobligeant envers l'un, quelconque, des membres de mon équipe, mon rapport sera clair, précis, structuré et complet et envoyé à qui de droit. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'un de mes agents à une mémoire eidétique?**

 **-...**

 **-Je prends cela pour un oui. Reid, rappelles-nous précisément quels ont été les mots de cet agent à notre égard?**

 **-Alors euh… Je cite: _'Voilà. Maintenant, nous avons la preuve que les agents du FBI se prennent pour les meilleurs! Vous venez sur notre territoire, nos enquêtes et vous voulez qu'on accepte ça alors que vous ne faites que prendre du bon temps?! L'handicapé social passe son temps à peindre, la pute de l'informatique regarde des vidéos de chats toute la journée et les autres se prélassent en organisant une exposition pour s'acheter de nouvelles tenues! Et nous, de notre côté on dénombre les morts et on passe la nuit à assurer une surveillance stupide alors que nous savons parfaitement que le criminel ne viendra pas! Et la journée nous devons encore nous occuper du reste des affaires, des citoyens qui n'en font qu'à leur tête et des dépô_** _ **ts de plainte mensongés ou des courses poursuites que vous seriez incapables de supporter en sachant que la moitié de votre équipe est composé de vieillard, d'une victime et de femmes dont un gros thon qui ne serait même pas utile pour...'**_

 **-C'est bon, ça ira, je crois que nous avons tous bien entendu. Je citerai donc dans mon rapport chacun de vos mots à la virgule près. Avant toute réclamation, je tiens à préciser que je citerai mots pour mots les propos de mon propre agent. Chacun assumera sa part de responsabilité. Selon-vous, quelle part de responsabilité sera la plus lourde? La notre? … Ou… La votre?**

 **-Vous me menacez?!**

 **-Non. Vous menacer est illégal. En revanche, écrire un rapport et vous affirmer que je le ferais est parfaitement légal. Mieux encore, il serait illégal que je ne l'écrive pas. Cependant, je ne vais rien rédiger tant que vous vous en tenez à un comportement convenable. Je ne demande pas que vous nous appréciiez mais uniquement que vous soyez respectueu** **x. Il s'agit d'un accord et non d'une menace. Me suis-je bien** **fait comprendre, agent... Connely?**

 **-Parfaitement.**

 **-Attends Connely!**

 **-Oui, chef Donak?**

 **-Ils seront peut-être cléments si vous vous comportez mieux à l'avenir mais ce ne sera pas mon cas. Cette insubordination recevra sa juste punition à la fin de cette enquête, vous serez mis à pied en attendant que je sache que faire de vous.**

 **-Bien chef.**

 **-Excusez-moi pour le comportement de mon agent. Il a des problèmes de maîtrise de soi.**

 **-Rassurez-vous, il fallait bien que la glace se brise pour qu'il agisse ainsi et c'est mon agent qui l'a brisé. Il prendra sa part de responsabilité et je prendrai la mienne pour ma réponse qui manquait de sang-froid.**

 **-Vous savez, j'aurai manqué d'encore plus de sang-froid à votre place. Pour autant, je n'apprécie pas qu'on menace mes agents. Vous devez bien le comprendre.**

 **-Je suis profiler, je sais que votre agent ne pensait pas la moitié des choses qu'il a dite. Ce n'est pas la première fois que mon équipe n'est pas très bien accueillie et ce ne sera pas la dernière ni la pire de toutes ces fois. Cette menace est en réalité purement fictive. Je n'écrirais pas de rapport de ce genre sur ces situations. Cela donnerait trop de raisons politiques pour pénaliser notre section du FBI et puisque nous ne sommes pas parmi les plus appréciés, je n'en ferais absolument rien. Retournons au travail à présent.**

 **-Tout de même, comment avez-vous fait pour déduire des choses sur le tueur à partir du peu de détails qu'un simple couturier vous a donné? Plus que d'être sceptique, je suis curieux.**

 **-Le couturier nous a dit que le tueur n'avez pas des vêtements de type prêt-à-porter mais des vêtements sur mesure. Cela signifie deux choses, même s'il veut passer incognito et qu'il y arrive très bien, il n'est pas prêt à prendre des vêtements de moindre qualités. Autrement dit, c'est un homme riche mais aussi un homme présomptueux. Il aime se savoir supérieur aux autres et le montrer de toutes les façons qu'il le peut, y comprit lorsqu'il veut être discret. C'est aussi un gage de son milieu social élevé ou d'une montée sociale particulière incluant le souhait de ne pas descendre ou redescendre en classe sociale ancré profondément dans son être. Ainsi, il ne se fera pas attraper facilement par la police mais néanmoins son besoin de se montrer supérieur aux autres est une faille que nous pourrons exploiter contre lui.**

 **-Mais vous ne saviez pas déjà tout ça?**

 **-Si. Cependant pour que le profil soit solide il ne faut pas juste un détail qui donne pleins d'informations mais pleins de détails qui confirment une seule information. C'est ainsi que nous fonctionnons.**

 **-Incroyable.**

 **-Vous faites la même chose en cherchant des preuves d'un crime. Nous il s'agit juste d'une psychologie que nous cherchons et prouvons, et cette psychologie sert de modèle pour définir comment chercher les meilleurs preuves d'un crime ou comment arrêter le coupable.**

 **-Votre principal suspect pour l'instant est donc ce dénommé Victor. Le profil lui correspond-il?**

 **-La bonne question serait plutôt correspond-il au profil? Il ne faut pas faire en sorte que le profil s'adapte aux suspects ni d'adapter le profil du suspect au profil du criminel. Nous dressons le profil du criminel ainsi que le profil des suspects et déterminons s'ils sont semblables, identiques ou différents. Pour l'instant le profil de ce suspect semble correspondre pour partie mais nous manquons d'information à son sujet pour étoffer son profil et le comparer réellement avec le profil du tueur. En revanche, nous pouvons enquêter sur lui via une enquête préliminaire classique et récolter des informations qui pourront aider soit directement à l'incriminer soit à développer son profil.**

 **-Je comprends mieux... Je vous remercie pour ces précieuses informations. D'ailleurs, nous soupçonnons ce Victor d'être L'Artiste mais... Quel est son nom déjà?**

Toute l'équipe se tourna vers Reid et Garcia qui devaient être les seuls à connaître la réponse. Pénélope parce qu'elle avait fait des recherches sur lui et Spencer parce que "Victor" le lui avait sans doute dit. L'équipe n'en revenait pas de ne pas s'être posé la question auparavant. Spencer haussa les épaules, il savait quel était son nom mais il ne savait pas si c'était son vrai nom ou non et Pénélope à qui il l'avait dit pour aider ses recherches n'en avait pas reparlé alors peut-être avait-elle trouvé son véritable nom puisqu'elle avait trouvé des informations sur lui. En réalité, le petit génie voulait juste taire ce nom. Il voulait le garder pour lui. Il ne pensait pas que Victor ait pu lui mentir mais il ne voulait pas prononcer ce nom à voix haute comme s'il lui appartiendrait toujours s'il ne le disait pas. Comme si le prononcer était le perdre. Victor ne lui avait sans doute pas mentit puisque les recherches de l'informaticienne avait été concluantes néanmoins, même s'il avait donné ce nom à son amie, il le lui avait donné à voix basse, murmuré, presque expiré. Pénélope prit les choses en main en voyant que Spencer ne répondait pas et n'avait pas l'intention de le faire.

 **-Victor Dioskurs.**

 **-...**

 **-Dioskurs... Comme dans les entreprises Dioskurs? Comme dans le groupe Dioskurs? Comme dans la société? Comme dans Victor Dioskurs, le gérant de la société Dioskurs? Celui** **qui élève des chevaux de course pour les grands parieurs et qui a des branches de son entreprise dans tout le domaine des transports maritime et le domaine nautique en général?**

 **-Lui-même.**

 **-Mais... Je le pensais plus âgé, les médias vieillissent... Et puis... Même si son nom apparaît souvent dans le journal avec sa photo, pourquoi ne l'a-t-on pas reconnu immédiatement?**

 **-Parce que monsieur Dioskurs a le luxe de pouvoir passer inaperçu quand il le souhaite.**

 **-Comme L'Artiste!**

 **-Comme l'autre suspect également, le serveur qui ne fait jamais face à la caméra. Rien que pour ça ces deux hommes se ressemblent.**

 **-Sauf que nos deux suspects sont apparus ensemble dans la même pièce donc ils ne peuvent pas être la même personne, inutile de comparer leur profil.**

Spencer avait bien entendu les paroles de son père et comprenait parfaitement leur sens néanmoins, son instinct tiquait. Il y avait quelque chose a creuser... Mais quoi?

 **-Je dois rappeler que notre objectif n'est pas de faire en sorte que le profil de nos suspects correspondent à celui du tueur mais bien à faire tous les profils indépendamment les uns des autres et les comparer.**

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Le téléphone de Spencer n'arrêtait pas de sonner depuis le matin sous les coups de téléphone d'Ethan mais il ne lui avait pas encore répondu parce qu'il était trop concentré sur l'affaire. Cela agaçait fortement le reste de l'équipe et finalement Hotch ordonna au jeune docteur de décrocha son put*** de téléphone avant qu'il ne lui tire dessus pour le faire taire. Le plus jeune s'exécuta alors immédiatement.

 **-Ethan? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

 **-Tu n'as pas lu le journal n'est-ce pas? Trop occupé avec ton tueur, tu ne fais même pas attention à ce qu'il se passe autour. Et je parie même que le reste de ton équipe n'a rien vu non plus... Idiots! Vous vouliez un appât pour le tueur? Vous l'avez! S'il n'est pas venu hier soir ou s'il est venu mais qu'il ne voulait pas voler ton tableau malgré tout, ce dont je doute, maintenant c'est nécessairement le cas! J'ai fait un travail extra - ordinaire avec les journalistes avant l'exposition et pendant aussi et ça vient de payer! Trouves-toi immédiatement le journal du jour et tu comprendras. Je raccroche à bientôt!**

Spencer regarda donc autour de lui à moitié hébété et observa les tables des policiers de la station. Il repéra un journal posé sur un angle de bureau et s'avança pour le récupérer sous le regard dubitatif du reste de l'équipe. Il s'excusa auprès du policier à qui appartenait le journal et qui était occupé à répondre au standard de la police et se dirigea vers ses coéquipiers. Il observa le journal et prit la page de couverture. Mince, Ethan avait raison... Il tourna les pages pour arriver jusqu'à celles désignées par la première page et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il lut rapidement ce qui était écrit et n'en revint pas.

 **-Ethan avait raison, notre idée a fonctionné. L'Artiste va définitivement vouloir voler ce tableau. Il ne pourra pas y couper avec cet article.**

Apparemment, les quelques journalistes qui avaient été invité à l'ouverture de l'exposition avaient parfaitement fait leur travail et Ethan aussi. Pénélope arracha le journal des mains de Spencer et lu à voix haute pour les autres.

 _Une exposition précipitée? p4_

 _B_ _ruler son œuvre: caprice ou publicité? p4_

 _L'exposition, ses spectateurs. p4_

 _Les œuvres magnifiques du Renard Argenté: paysages, portrait puis nu. p5_

 _"L'Affaire", qu'elle est-elle? p5_

 _Revenons sur l'histoire du Renard, sa signature (sa patte ou sa griffe), ce que l'on sait de lui et ce que l'on cherche encore. p6_

 _La muse qui a inspiré le nu. p6_

 _Nul ne doutait du talent du célèbre artiste peintre nommé Le Renard Argenté et s'il devait demeurer quelques sceptiques, à présent, il ne doit plus y en exister aucun. En effet, hier soir, nous avons pu assister à la fameuse exposition de ce peintre anonyme qui a été organisée à toute vitesse et celle-ci s'est révélée splendide! Nous vous parlerons de cette exposition dans quelques instants. Mais commençons plutôt par vous parler des raisons qui ont précipité une telle exposition._

 _Plusieurs personnes ont émis l'hypothèse que la vitesse de préparation de cette exposition révélait d'un coup de publicité pour redorer l'image de ce peintre. Nous pourrions cependant reprocher à cette hypothèse que Le Renard Argentée n'a jamais eu une mauvaise image auprès des amateurs d'art et qu'il n'a jamais connu le déclin après avoir lentement connu un succès durable. Nous avons donc questionné pour vous le célèbre intermédiaire du Renard que tous connaissent déjà sous l'identité d'Ethan lL Redoutable. L'incorruptible intermédiaire garde habilement et de façon féroce le secret sur l'identité du Renard. Ce talentueux orateur nous a par ailleurs non seulement répondu que l'urgence de cette exposition tenait en la volonté particulièrement vive du peintre de bruler au plus vite une œuvre magnifique (dont nous parlerons par la suite) mais également que le peintre avait assisté pour la première fois à sa propre exposition étant à la nouvelle Orléans pour une courte durée. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu obtenir davantage d'informations sur ce sujet. Le peintre nous est resté parfaitement anonyme malgré notre travail particulièrement vif pour le démasquer et parvenir à lui soutirer un commentaire sans passer par son intermédiaire, monsieur Ethan Le Redoutable. Ainsi, cependant nous avons cherché à connaître la raison qui se cachait derrière la volonté farouche du Renard de bruler l'une de ses œuvres et son intermédiaire nous a répondu avec désespoir quelque chose qui nous a beaucoup intrigué. En effet, nous n'avions pas encore aperçu l'œuvre au cœur de cette exposition, le célèbre nu dont nous avions parlé dans les précédents numéro. Il s'agit du premier nu peint par Le Renard Argenté, un nu masculin. Cette œuvre aurait un pouvoir divin d'après monsieur Ethan, elle recèlerait le secret de la luxure. Le tableau aurait la capacité de plonger les personnes qui le regarde dans une transe. Les sens des individus le regardant seraient envahi de désir et de passion. Le péché de la chair serait d'après lui représenté sur un tableau qui nous plongerait dans un état second, contrôlé par nos pulsions. L'Artiste refuserait à la vérité de laisser une telle œuvre s'emparer de nos âmes et la beauté de cette œuvre ne devrait pas rester dans notre monde. L'œuvre serait en réalité divine, le peintre aurait été touché d'après son intermédiaire par la grâce et son tableau serait l'œuvre des dieux de la luxure et des arts. Cette œuvre somptueuse ne pourrait donc pas demeurer en l'état. L'œuvre qualifiée de pécheresse par l'intermédiaire du Renard devait retourné à l'état de poussière et bruler dans les flammes. Serait-ce une image pour rappeler les flammes de l'enfer qui lécherait un tableau divin qu'un mortel n'aurait jamais du peintre? Bien entendu_ _, nous avons immédiatement douté de cette raison, ces propos sulfureux semblaient davantage publicitaires que de l'ordre du réel._

 _Bien mal nous en a prit, L'Artiste avait du être subjugué par sa propre œuvre et avoir comprit avant tous le pouvoir sans limite que possédait ce nu. Un tel pouvoir ne devrait pas demeurer accessible à tous, jamais, ni à quiconque. Aussi la décision de brûler le tableau à la fin de l'exposition est-elle à la fois tragique pour une œuvre aussi merveilleuse, qui devrait par ailleurs figurer parmi les plus belles œuvres ayant jamais été peinte, et évidente puisqu'en effet, une œuvre aussi parfaite et puissante ne devrait avoir qu'un destin tragique. Je me plais à penser que le peintre est tombé amoureux de sa muse et que le destin tragique de cette toile réponds à l'amour à sens unique du peintre. Comment ne pas comprendre immédiatement cela lorsque l'on relit les indices en notre possession? Le peintre assiste pour la première fois à une de ses expositions en compagnie de l'homme, que nous appellerons "Patte de velours", qui a été représenté sur la toile du tableau. Par ailleurs, il brûle son tableau comme brûlerait le cœur d'un amour qui se consume, comme on brule de passion et d'amour et comme se meurt un amour sans partage. Nous vous ferons le plaisir de revenir sur cette œuvre et l'homme qui l'a inspiré en dernière page mais parlons maintenant de l'exposition elle-même._

 _Aussi bien organisée que les précédentes, l'exposition s'est révélée de toute beauté. Toujours accompagnée de champagne et de bouchées délicieuses, les convives pouvaient déambuler entre les œuvres en toute sérénité guidés par la musique d'un petit orchestre talentueux. Organisé en trois pièces contigües l'exposition répondait à une classification des œuvres selon leur nature: paysage d'abord, portrait ensuite et enfin, nu. Une salle entière contenait l'unique nu de l'œuvre du Renard Argenté. L'exposé au milieu des autres œuvres eu été une erreur._

 _Nombreux habitués des œuvres de notre Renard se sont précipités pour admirer ces toiles, nous avons ainsi pu admirer dans une première salle des paysages fabuleux avant de nous diriger dans une salle aux portraits magnifiques et vers le nu puissant et divin. Parmi les invités se trouvaient ainsi non seulement le Renard lui-même sous couvert d'anonymat malheureusement, comme nous l'avons précisé auparavant, et la muse qui avait servi de modèle pour le nu masculin mais également le célèbre Victor Dioskurs qui a passé un long moment à discuter avec Patte de velours et un illustre mais néanmoins charmant inconnu…_

Illustre mais néanmoins charmant mon petit Spencer! Charmant!

 _ainsi que..._

 **-Pénélope passes-nous la liste des invités, nous la connaissons parfaitement après l'avoir revu en long, en large et en travers.**

 **-D'accord, alors... Tac tac tac… ah voilà!**

 _Ainsi donc, l'exposition a accueilli de nombreux amateurs d'arts connus pour leur passion mais également quelques riches inconnus dont huit qui ont particulièrement éblouis les convives par leur beauté et leur tenues signés 'Orlando et Jeanny' dont nous avons reconnu la marque de fabrique somptueuse. (Pour les détails concernant les deux créateurs stylistes voir les notes de bas de page). L'un d'entre eux serait-il le Renard?_

 **-Mon Dieu! Il parle de nous! 'Huit riches inconnus qui ont éblouis les convives par leur beauté et leur tenues signés Orlando et Jeanny!' C'est nous, c'est nous! C'est cool qu'ils fassent de la publicité pour Orlando et Jeanny. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'ils aient reconnu la marque de fabrique...**

 **-Des vêtements aussi beaux, c'est forcément Orlando et Jeanny. Ils sont très connus pour ça.**

 **-Pénélope continus de lire.**

 **-Bien, bien, patron, à vos ordres...**

 **-Et par pitié sautes nous la description de toutes les œuvres de Spencer. Passe directement au nu.**

 _Le tableau central de cette exposition s'est révélé être aussi splendide que nous l'avait décrit l'intermédiaire du Renard, Ethan Le Redoutable. Il s'agit en tout et pour tout de la représentation d'un homme nu ayant un drap enroulé autour de ses hanches. Rien de bien grandiose me direz-vous, un classique intemporel, mais sans doute pas un chef d'oeuvre. Cependant, si l'homme qui a été représenté sur le tableau, Patte de velour, était déjà à croquer mesdames et mesdemoiselles, sa représentation et un appel à la luxure! Nous n'avons pas prit la peine de compter les personnes qui ont gémis devant ce nu tant elles étaient nombreuses et tant nous étions occupés à reprendre nos esprits plutôt qu'à nous laisser dévorer par la passion et le désir. Il fut très complexe de se reprendre et les réactions physiques qui touchèrent (si je peux me permettre de le présenter ainsi) l'assemblée furent sans commune mesure en considérant la seule nature de tableau de l'œuvre. Cette représentation de l'homme dans toute sa splendeur était effectivement aussi divine et diabolique que le peintre l'avait suggéré à son intermédiaire. Nous ne pouvons pas vous décrire avec des mots le chef d'œuvre que nous avons admiré. Rien ne se rapprocherait assez de l'art qu'il nous a été donné d'admirer. Nous ne pouvons en revanche que vous conseiller d'aller vous présenter à cette exposition dans les plus brefs délais pour découvrir le génie du Renard Argenté. Ce nu le classe parmi les peintres les plus talentueux de notre siècle et des siècles précédents à n'en pas douté. C'est du moins ainsi que le célèbre critique d'art de renommé mondial, Harry Stark Belstamp* (voir plus d'information en note de bas de page)_ _, nous a parlé du Renard et de son œuvre, il a même ajouté, nous citons: "Un tel chef d'œuvre qui dépasse l'entendement ne serait-ce que par sa capacité à nous faire ressentir de telles sensations mériterait de faire parti du patrimoine mondial et d'être vu, reconnu et admiré dans le monde entier". Ce critique s'était caché à nos côtés avec notre accord pour passer inaperçu en faisant son travail nous donnant en exclusivité ses impressions sur l'exposition et ces impressions furent absolument fantastiques, spectaculaires et improbables. Peut-être était-il encore sous le pouvoir du tableau lorsqu'il nous a affirmé ceci néanmoins sa passion soudaine et débordante pour l'Artiste et son œuvre sont révélatrices du talent du Renard. Il devrait rendre compte de l'œuvre du Renard Argenté dans un "édifice littéraire" d'après ces propres termes, édifice qu'il a décidé d'entamer la nuit même de l'exposition_ _. L'écrit n'est donc pas encore prêt de voir le jour. Mais d'après les propos tenus pas le critique lui-même, il ne fait aucun doute que Le célèbre Renard Argenté fait parti désormais de ces artistes incontournables. Courez donc au plus vite voir cette exposition! Faites-vous votre propre idée du génie du Renard. A n'en pas douter, vous aurez la même opinion que tous, le Renard est un maître et ce nu masculin et l'apogée de ses œuvres. Vous ne pourrez plus vous faire d'opinion réellement éclairée sur son œuvre après l'exposition car si vous n'avez pas vu le nu masculin de ce peintre, vous n'avez rien vu de lui! Pourra-t-il même un jour peindre une nouvelle toile avec un tel génie? Cela semble impossible tant ce nu relève de l'irréel._

 _Ce nu appelé "L'Affaire" est un tableau sacré qui mériterait d'entrer dans le patrimoine mondial de l'UNESCO qui contient nous vous le rappelons un ensemble de biens culturels et naturels présentant un intérêt exceptionnel pour l'héritage commun de l'humanité. Le comité du patrimoine mondiale de l'organisation des Nations Unies pour l'éducation, la science et la culture, actualise chaque année depuis 1978 ce patrimoine mondial, nous aurons bien à cœur de regarder les prochaines intégration dans ce patrimoine en espérant y voir figurer le nom de ce tableau "L'Affaire". Nous espérons de fait qu'un membre de ce comité se soit promené dans cette exposition par hasard et en espérant aussi que le fait de bruler un tel tableau n'empêchera pas à cette œuvre d'entrer dans ce patrimoine mondial. Peut-être parviendrons nous à convaincre le Renard Argenté de ne pas brûler "L'Affaire" si nous accourons tous pour la voir?! Penchons-nous d'ailleurs sur la signification du nom de ce tableau. "L'Affaire"... L'Affaire pourrait désigner le mystère qui entoure la personne de L'Artiste, Le Renard Argenté, qui est-il? Où se cache-t-il? Qui était-il parmi les invités d'hier soir? Ou bien s'agit-il d'après vous d'une affaire extra-conjugale? Entre le peintre et sa muse? L'homme représenté sur le tableau étant de toute beauté comme nous avons pu le constater hier soir dans sa tenu de jeune marié, tout en blanc, réalisé par Orlando, il ne serait pas impossible que notre Renard soit tombé amoureux de son mannequin. Ce serait une Affaire romantique et romanesque comme L'Amour avec un grand A entre L'Artiste et sa muse. Pourquoi brûler alors le tableau de cet homme? Pourquoi brûler la représentation délicieuse de l'homme qu'il aime alors qu'il est offert à lui tentateur? Serait-ce un amour à sens unique comme nous l'avons supposé ci-dessus? Que dire si ce n'est que ce nom, "L'Affaire" est tout approprié. Il est à la fois trop précis et trop vague, c'est en dire trop ou pas assez. C'est exactement comme ce tableau qui en dévoile trop et pas assez. Nous en voudrions plus, pourquoi ce drap ne tombe-t-il pas? Et nous voyons sur les traits du visage de cet homme tant d'émotions, d'envies, de désirs, de besoins et tant de sentiments intimes. Nous lisons dans le plus profond de son âme ses plus basses passions et ses plus nobles sentiments. N'est-ce pas trop indiscret d'en découvrir autant?_ _Nous nous démènerons pour vous obtenir une interview avec le Renard pour répondre à ces questions qui envahissent notre esprit!_

 _D'ailleurs, en parlant du Renard, nous en avons vu la queue hier soir mais ne l'avons pas attrapé. Qui est-il? Voici donc un récapitulatif de ce que nous savons du Renard. Le Renard Argenté est un excellent peintre doté d'un talent incommensurable et d'une patte ou d'une griffe délicate et sensuelle. Ce peintre fait exposer ses œuvres par son intermédiaire Ethan, dit monsieur Ethan ou Ethan Le Redoutable, et sans doute ces deux personnes se côtoient-elles depuis longtemps car jamais cet intermédiaire n'a laissé filtrer d'informations sur le peintre qu'importe les sommes d'argent qui lui ont été proposé ou les menaces qu'il a subi. Du moins, c'est ce qui est dit. Il est vrai cependant que le secret qui entoure le Renard est fait du plus épais des brouillards. Ses expositions ayant toutes lieu ici, à la nouvelle Orléans, nous pensons que L'Artiste y est né et y a toujours vécu néanmoins, rien ne nous permet de le confirmer d'autant que son apparition à sa propre exposition pour la première fois ainsi que la précipitation de l'organisation de cette dernière semble du à la venue et au départ de l'Artiste de la région. Cependant, la seule chose que nous pouvons réellement confirmer de lui est ce que son intermédiaire affirme de ses œuvres._

 _ **-Mince, Ethan a refait son speech... Et à un journaliste en plus...**_

 _L'artiste possède en effet une signature toute particulière. Ces œuvres seraient un appel à la luxure. Chacune d'elles, même les plus innocentes, aurait vocation à nous perdre dans nos désirs. Les pulsions incompréhensibles qui nous assaillent seraient sinueusement en train de s'infiltrer en nous dès que l'on regarde ses œuvres et grandiraient à mesure qu'on les admire. Petit à petit, nous nous laisserions guider par ces pulsions avant d'y succomber et de satisfaire nos envies par la luxure, le plaisir et la débauche. Peu de personnes ont accepté de commenter ce talent obscur du Renard mais les quelques personnes qui ont parlé à la condition de garder l'anonymat ont révélé des choses impensables! "Depuis que j'ai acheté un tableau l'année dernière, ma libido a grimpé en flèche. Ma femme en est ravie! Quand elle est pas là par contre, j'ai un peu honte de me masturber devant le tableau mais... Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher! J'adore ça!" nous a confié un chef d'entreprise de quarante six ans. Une femme dans la quarantaine également, mère au foyer, nous a affirmé qu'elle prenait à la fin de chaque exposition un autre convive pour satisfaire ensemble leur désirs. Un jeune étudiant, qui ne manque pas d'argent de poche, a avoué qu'il s'était un jour acheté un tableau dans le seul but de pouvoir enfin en "jouir, au sens propre du terme, je me branle dessus et j'invite toujours mes conquêtes à le voir parce qu'après on fait la meilleur baise de toute notre vie". Nous vous passerons les détails croustillants que nous ont confié ces personnes. Cependant, nous leur avons demandé que représentait ces tableaux pour les faire réagir ainsi et figurez-vous que les réponses sont surprenantes! Le premier représenterait un paysage estival, une plage entre deux récifs comment aurait-il le pouvoir d'augmenter la libido d'un homme? La femme a raconté que c'était un paysage hivernal qui l'avait le plus excité, elle aurait joué une nuit entière avec un jeune homme a certains jeux impliquant bougies et glaçons. Comment est-ce même possible? Y a-t-il réellement un lien, une relation de causalité entre le tableau et cette orgie? Le jeune homme lui a confié que son tableau était le portrait d'un homme malgré que lui-même soit totalement hétérosexuel. La patte de L'Artiste serait donc un moyen de raviver la sexualité de chacun au travers d'œuvres apparemment innocentes? Sa griffe vient-elle caresser notre chair pour nous pousser au vice? L'Artiste a-t-il même conscience de ce talent? Son intermédiaire nous a dit qu'il n'en avait pas eu conscience avant que lui-même ne le lui dise et que malgré cela, il n'y croyait pas. L'Artiste serait-il donc un ange? Un doux rêveur? Un homme vierge de tout désir? Pourtant "L'Affaire" semble révéler le contraire... Pour l'heure nos questions restent sans réponse._

 _Désormais, parlons de la muse de cet artiste qui a inspiré le tableau du nu. Nous avons pu lui parler et lui arracher certaines réponses néanmoins, rien de bien intéressant ne fut dévoilé sur le Renard Argenté bien que nous sachions désormais qu'il s'agit bien d'un homme relativement jeune et quelque peu attirant. Le modèle aurait-il succombé au charme de son peintre? La muse elle-même est un délicieux apollon chocolaté répondant au doux nom de "Patte de velours"._

 **-Pénélope... tu lis vraiment le journal là?**

 **-Oui, Derek!**

 **-Tu as appelé la journaliste pour qu'elle dise ça?**

 **-Même pas!**

 **-Bon. Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine d'en lire davantage Garcia.**

 **-D'accord chef! Mais c'est quand même dommage, on allait aborder la meilleure partie… Je vais faire encadrer ce journal! Non, mieux! Je vais en acheter un tout neuf et le faire plastifier puis encadrer!**

 **-En tout cas, la stratégie a vraiment bien marché. Même trop. Tout le monde va se précipiter pour le voir et L'Artiste aura encore plus de facilité à se fondre dans la masse...**

 **-Oui mais au moins on est sur qu'il viendra voler le tableau! Je veux dire, la journaliste sans le faire exprès a appelé Spencer "L'Artiste" à plusieurs reprises ce qui dérangera l'égo du tueur. De plus, la façon dont la journaliste encense l'œuvre de Spencer et Spencer lui-même va forcément l'obliger à vouloir posséder ce tableau. Je veux dire... Elle demande carrément à enregistrer ce tableau dans le patrimoine mondial en citant les propos de Harry-Stark Belstamp qui d'après mes recherches est effectivement renommé mondialement pour ces critiques d'art. Sans compter que notre Artiste tueur a déjà un intérêt particulier pour Spencer et il sait qu'il est notre Artiste peintre.**

 **-C'est au delà même d'exagéré. C'est tellement impossible. Je veux bien accepter un compliment mais ça c'est beaucoup trop. Si on me l'avait dit à voix haute au moins j'aurai entendu l'ironie qui se cache derrière mais là sincèrement, la journaliste veut me tuer à coup de chevilles enflées? Je comprends pas... qu'elle ait écouté le baratin d'Ethan et s'en serve dans une publication pourquoi pas puisque c'est racoleur mais... on dirait presque que je suis dieu sur terre dans ce journal. C'est horripilant.**

 **-Dis plutôt que tu es gêné fiston. Terriblement gêné. Et s'il est certain que cette journaliste en fait trop, 'divin' entre autre, et que Harry-Stark Belstamp a sans doute eu des mots qui ont dépassé sa pensée, 'patrimoine mondial' rien que ça avec un 'édifice littéraire' en prime en plus, il est certain aussi que ces deux personnes ont été absolument charmé par ton tableau. Elles ont reconnu l'œuvre d'un grand peintre. Tu as indéniablement du talent et peu importe si ces personnes n'ont pas juste admiré ce talent mais sont tombés en admiration de toi, ce qu'elles ont dit n'est à prendre que comme un compliment sincère. Exagéré mais sincère. Moi-même je ne pense pas que ce soit si exagéré que ça mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à implorer le classement de ce tableau dans le patrimoine mondial non plus! Tu as le droit d'être gêné mais pas de douter de ton talent ou de la sincérité de leurs propos.**

 **-Merci papa.**

 **-Revenons-en sur ce que disait Emily. L'Artiste voudra voler ce tableau à tout prix. Comment va-t-il s'y prendre? La salle elle-même est quasiment un huit-clos étant donné qu'on surveille constamment la seule porte d'accès. Le bâtiment est sécurisé et le voleur se doute que nous cherchons à l'attraper sur ce tableau.**

 **-Pour ce qui est du vol... Je doute qu'il ait lieu directement sur les lieux de l'exposition finalement.**

 **-Pourquoi?**

 **-C'est très compliqué. Puisque nous surveillons chacune des entrées et sorties du bâtiment, on attrapera sans doute le voleur avant qu'il n'entre dans le bâtiment ce qui sera problématique pour le relier à nos meurtres.**

 **-Avec un bon avocat, il sortira sans problème. Du moins je pense, Hotch, puisque tu étais avocat, tu en penses quoi?**

 **-Tu as raison Gideon, il vaudrait mieux attendre que le voleur vol le tableau dans un premier temps avant de l'arrêter. Ensuite nous pourrons plus facilement trouver des preuves pendant sa garde à vue. Mais du coup, comment procédons-nous? Est-ce qu'on change notre méthode d'hier?**

 **-Notre voleur a déjà volé des tableaux d'une valeur inestimable dans de grands musées, je doute qu'il ne parvienne pas à entrer dans ce bâtiment. La réelle question est comment en sortira-t-il? S'il trouve le moyen d'entrer, la sortie peut être le point d'entrée mais sur beaucoup de lieux où il a volé des tableaux, son point d'entrée et celui de sortie sont différents. Donc… Peut-être qu'il procèdera de la même façon.**

 **-Reid, Garcia, vérifiez cette information pour chaque vol et calculer la probabilité qu'il fasse de même. Rossi, tu as une idée de ce que ça veut dire?**

 **-Nous avons déjà constaté qu'il s'agit d'un homme intelligent et arrogant. Je pense qu'il met tout ça en exergue en prenant un lieu normalement inviolable et en pointant du doigt deux failles au lieu d'une seule. Après tout, il pourrait garder la deuxième faille pour lui au cas où il voudrait voler un nouveau tableau au même endroit. Alors qu'au contraire, il met en avant deux problèmes.**

 **-Après, ça peut aussi être du à des problèmes techniques. Peut-être que son point d'entrée ne peut pas être son point de sortie pour X raison et que son point de sortie ne peut pas être emprunter dans l'autre sens pour Y raison… Comme un labyrinthe pour les études scientifiques sur les rats duquel on aurait fermé la porte d'entrée et ouvert la porte de sortie lorsque le rat est à l'intérieur.**

 **-Morgan, vérifies si cette théorie est fondée ou non.**

 **-Je ne suis pas un pro du labyrinthe pour rat…**

 **-Non, mais tu as travaillé dans l'unité de déminage, c'est le même principe. En plus, avec la façon dont tu suis le parcours des bombes à rebours sur les restes après explosions, je ne doute pas une seule seconde que tu saches repérer si une entrée peut servir de sortie ou pas et inversement.**

 **-Je m'y colle… Et avant que tu ne le dises, je ne suis pas un rat Emily!**

 **-Non, non, tu es une sourie de laboratoire!**

 **-Arrêtes, on a déjà un rongeur dans l'équipe pas besoin d'un deuxième...**

 **-Un rongeur, JJ? Qui?**

 **-Notre rat de bibliothèque en chef!**

 **-JJ!**

 **-Désolé Spencer… Ou pas.**

 **-Continuons en passant outre vos gamineries les enfants. Comment on protège le tableau alors?**

 **-Le but reste d'arrêter le tueur dans tous les cas, sans toutefois le forcer à se maintenir à l'écart.**

 **-D'après nos calculs, il y a une forte probabilité que notre voleur emprunte une sortie et une entrée différentes.**

 **-Forte?**

 **-Quatre-vingt-sept pourcent et des poussières.**

 **-C'est tout?**

 **-Cela dépendra surtout de notre stratégie pour l'attraper et donc du nombre réel d'entrée et de sortie qu'il y aura. S'il n'y en a qu'une…**

 **-Bien... Personne à l'intérieur même du bâtiment. C'est un petit bâtiment, ce n'est pas un musée. Les gardes des musées mettent nécessairement plus de temps pour arriver sur les lieux du vol dès qu'ils repèrent que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Ce qui veut dire que si nous mettons des personnes à l'intérieur, elles courent un plus grand danger. Nous nous abstiendrons donc de mettre des agents à l'intérieur comme hier soir. Une caméra en direction de la porte d'entrée de la dernière salle permettra un minimum de surveillance. Nous la placerons au dessus d'un tableau de la salle des portraits pour ne pas attirer davantage l'attention dans la pièce du nu. En ce qui concerne les positions autour du bâtiment… Je propose de faire comme hier soir.**

 **-Je pense que mettre moins de personnes en patrouille pour les quatre prochains jours serait plus intéressant. Nous pourrions avancer les positions de chacun pour garder une maille serrée mais cela permettra à pas mal de personnes de prendre du repos et puis… le profil du tueur nous indique qu'il agira certainement vers la fin de l'exposition et non pas en plein milieu donc nous avons quelques jours relativement calmes. S'il n'agit pas selon son profil, il faudra le modifier mais je crois sincèrement qu'il est trop arrogant pour ne pas agir comme d'habitude. Ainsi, il nous montrerait qu'il n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter, même lorsque nous sommes prévenu, il parvient à agir.**

 **-Faisons ça. Lorsque la fin de l'exposition sera proche en revanche, nous reculerons les positions générales mais pas complétement. Cet homme est très intelligent et profondément talentueux pour voler des tableaux sans se faire remarquer. Bon, continuons de travailler là-dessus. Cette nuit nous nous reposerons et les policiers prendront la charge de la surveillance. Demain ce sera notre tour. A l'heure actuelle, l'équipe de surveillance de jour pour l'exposition s'en sort-elle, agent Donak?**

 **-Pour l'instant, rien de suspect. Ils sont parmi les spectateurs en civil comme vous nous l'aviez demandé. Ils ont pris des photos de tous les visiteurs, compté le nombre de personnes qui entrent et sortent de la pièce principale et ils surveillent le tableau attentivement. Le prochain roulement est dans… maintenant. Le prochain aura lieu dans un bon moment. Apparemment, il y a beaucoup de monde ou en tout cas bien plus que ce matin pour regarder votre exposition. Le journal a fait sensation apparemment. On ne parle que de ça.**

 **-... ça peut compliquer les choses…**

 **-Après, beaucoup de personnes ont déjà été éliminées de la liste des suspects selon votre profil donc la liste est sensiblement réduite après avoir enlevé les femmes. Mes agents se plaignent que les femmes ne sont que des commères et qu'elles ne viennent voir votre tableau que pour pouvoir en parler à cause du journal. Les hommes sont moins nombreux. En revanche, ce qui me choque c'est que mes agents soient indisposés devant vos œuvres. Ils sont obligés de se concentrer pour regarder vos toiles au risque d'être repéré mais ils sont si mal à l'aise qu'ils détournent le regard sans y faire attention. C'est à la fois drôle et problématique…**

 **-Ce sera une bonne histoire à raconter pour eux. Et dites leur de penser à vous en sous-vêtements féminins, avec une cravache et fouettant la cuvette des toilette d'un bar tabac et soudainement ils parviendront à se concentrer sur leur travail.**

 **-Je ne leur dirai certainement pas cela! Mais je dois avouer qu'une variante de l'idée sera sans doute un bon moyen de les remettre sur pied. Mes agents devraient arriver à présent… Ah! Les voilà! Rapport le plus vite possible!**

 **-De suite chef! Dr Reid. Je télécharge les photos de l'appareil et je vous les donne après mon rapport chef.**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Dr Reid, bonjour. Je peux faire le rapport dans deux minutes chef?**

 **-Pourquoi?**

 **-Je... Dois aller me changer.**

 **-... Dépêches toi alors!**

Spencer avait été le premier surprit de s'être fait saluer par ces deux agents de police qui auparavant n'étaient pas parmi les derniers pour le critiquer dans son dos mais voir l'expression sur le visage des membres de son équipe fut à proprement parler hilarant. Il éclata d'un rire trop souvent contenu et défigea ainsi ses camarades. Apparemment, bien peindre était source d'un minimum de respect même pour les personnes qui souffraient d'un manque complet de compréhension de cette impensable notion que devait être le "respect". Mais pour une fois qu'il était le seul à être bien perçu, il en profiterait! Même si c'était légèrement au dépend de son équipe…

La journée passa trop lentement au goût de l'équipe. Les quelques points qui avaient été relevé pendant leur échange plus tôt dans la journée avaient fait l'objet d'une vérification pointilleuse et ce qu'ils avaient pensé c'était révélé juste. Cependant, cela fait, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup plus avancé. Le profil se confirmait petit à petit mais il n'y avait rien de nouveau pour poursuivre les réflexions générales. Morgan avait pu par la suite esquiver cette lassitude en enfilant son costume noir taillé par Orlando pour retourner à l'exposition en tant que "Patte de velours". Il se devait d'y faire une apparition. Il put ainsi échanger avec Ethan qui lui-même semblait inépuisable et faisait le show dans la galerie pour chaque nouvelle vague de spectateurs. Ils se firent évidemment assaillir par la foule de multiples questions sur le Renard Argenté ou sur Patte de velours lui-même. Néanmoins après un avertissement d'Ethan, les assauts se firent moins nombreux et violents. Morgan pu de nouveau admirer les œuvres du gamin de l'équipe et s'y perdre tout en s'assurant de continuer la surveillance. Il fit également attention à regarder même les personnes passe-partout puisque le serveur du premier soir les avait tous prit au dépourvu. C'était pourtant évident comme déguisement cependant la faculté du serveur à n'être jamais réellement visible dans le cadre des caméras portables était un exploit désagréable. Ce jour là cependant, il n'y avait pas de serveur ou de petit-fours, l'exposition était ouverte à tous.

Au bureau, l'équipe perdait toujours continuellement son dynamisme. La soirée fut rude car complétement monotone si ce n'était un cas d'ivresse sur la voie publique. De fait, lorsque Derek revint, il subit les moqueries bon enfant de son équipe comme leur exutoire. Il ne manqua cependant pas de répondre à chacune des attaques verbales espérant gagner cette joute. Les rapports furent simples et courts et l'organisation pour la nuit et le lendemain étant déjà établie, ils partirent se coucher sans perdre davantage de temps.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Le lendemain matin, ils se retrouvèrent au poste de police avec un peu moins d'entrain qu'à leur habitude, s'attendant à passer la journée dans la continuité de la précédente, morose. Cependant, un appel sur une ligne policière à peine une heure après leur arrivée suffit à remettre cette idée en question. L'appel était passé par une femme célibataire au foyer qui venait de se faire dérober un tableau dans la nuit. Elle vivait semblait-il grâce aux allocations de son ex-mari. Il semblerait que son ex-mari avait été défendu par un avocat véreux au moment du divorce et avait été contraint de donner à cette femme sa maison de famille ainsi que des allocations particulièrement corsées. D'après les recherches de l'informaticienne haute en couleur, elle vivait également grâce à l'argent de son riche propriétaire de père qui ne jurait que par sa progéniture ce qui expliquait d'après les profileurs le caractère exécrable de la femme. Fille unique et pourrie gâtée, elle avait toujours eu ce qu'elle désirait et désirait vraisemblablement tout. Le tableau volé était l'un des merveilleux cadeaux de son ex-mari qui, l'équipe devait l'avouer, savourer sa vengeance glacée avec un soupçons de mauvais humour. Le tableau placé juste dans l'entrée de la maison représentait en effet, l'ex-beau-père de cet homme dans une peu flatteuse nudité dans le lit conjugal du couple avec sa propre fille. L'ex-mari avait ainsi pu annihiler la vie sociale de son ex-femme odieuse à la manière dont elle avait sans doute ruiner sa vie et son porte-monnaie de ce qu'en avait conclu l'équipe. Le voleur n'avait certainement pas volé ce tableau pour sa beauté, c'était une horreur, une croute dont la propriétaire était enfin heureuse de se débarrasser. Le tableau avait en effet était savamment encastré dans le mur pour être particulièrement pénible à enlever. Il était par ailleurs protégé par un verre très résistant. Le surdoué de l'équipe avait déduit que si le tableau était très compliqué à enlever pour la plupart des gens, ce n'était pas si complexe pour L'Artiste puisque ce mécanisme était utilisé dans plusieurs musées. L'odieuse victime avait contacter la police, non pas pour le vol du tableau, bon débarras, mais parce qu'ayant lu les journaux et étant représenté sur le tableau ainsi que son propre père, elle ne souhaitait pas être assassinée ni que son père le soit puisqu'elle n'était pas certaine de figurer sur son dernier testament au regard de leur dernière conversation du moins, c'était ce que Jennifer avait affirmé à ses amis et ceux-ci avaient bien évidemment souris en gardant leur contenance. Il lui assurèrent cependant qu'elle ne risquait rien puisqu'elle était une femme et que le tueur ne tuait désormais plus que des hommes et le fait que son père ne vivait pas à la Nouvel-Orléans lui garantissait sa survie. En revanche, un autre homme ressemblant allait être ciblé dans les prochains jours. Elle tenta de les faire sortir de chez elle une fois rassurée mais ils parvinrent à rester grâce à quelques menaces d'un officier de police. Les plus âgés de l'équipe discutèrent avec elle et parvinrent à lui arracher une photo de son père pour pouvoir estimer l'apparence des victimes potentielles à risques et le numéro de son ex-mari pour obtenir une représentation du tableau volé afin de pouvoir le comparer, si le pire arrivait, à la disposition d'un cadavre. Ils procédèrent évidemment à toutes les vérifications d'usages et la police technique passa à l'œuvre. Hotch récupéra le mot laissé par le voleur à la place du tableau, le plaça dans un sac plastique et le garda sur lui sans le lire.

Forts de leurs résultats, les agents retournèrent travailler et lancèrent une alerte pour conseiller à toutes personnes ressemblant à la description du père de la victime du vol de prendre de fortes précautions pendant les prochains jours tels que sortir en groupe, s'assurer d'être plusieurs y comprit la nuit, ne pas sortir après une certaine heure et d'autres conseils de ce genre. L'équipe approfondit encore le profil du tueur confirmant son arrogance puis se posa finalement la question la plus importante dans cette affaire, L'Artiste avait volé un nouveau tableau pendant l'exposition, leur plan avait-il échoué? Après de nombreux questionnements, ils parvinrent à la conclusion que ce n'était pas le cas. Le tueur avait simplement déjà eu ce tableau dans sa ligne de mire avant le début de l'exposition, il avait simplement continué sa tache en suivant son emplois du temps initial. Cela montrait encore une fois l'arrogance dont il pouvait faire preuve en continuant normalement ce qu'il avait prévu en se moquant de la présence des agents du FBI et en prouvant à ses yeux qu'il était à la fois plus malin et parfaitement serein. Cependant, le nu de Spencer était désormais dans son viseur et il n'en sortirait pas alors leur stratagème tenait toujours même si L'Artiste le connaissait. Ils avaient l'assurance que le tueur tenterait de le dérober. Cependant l'objectif de l'équipe était désormais double: attraper le tueur et empêcher l'assassinat d'un nouvel homme puisque dans la chronologie, il fallait un nouveau meurtre avant le prochain vol. Parvenu à cette terrible conclusion, les membres de l'équipe décidèrent finalement de lire le mots que "L'Artiste" avait laissé à l'emplacement du tableau volé. Il l'avait délibérément mit de côté pour ne pas fausser leur déduction avant de le lire. Cependant, ils ne s'attendaient pas à lire ce qui étaient écrit sur le papier…

* * *

Nota bene:

*Harry-Stark Belstamp le critique d'art de renommée mondiale cité dans l'article du journal tient son nom des mots "aristarque", de "bel" et "estampe". L'estampe est le résultat de l'impression d'une gravure, c'est une catégorie d'œuvre d'art particulièrement reconnu au japon, et aristarque est la façon dont sont désignés des personnes exerçant la profession de critique ou d'expert dans certains domaines, qui proposent des critiques sévères mais néanmoins justes de ce qui leur est soumis.

* * *

Bonjour ou bonsoir!

Pour la première fois, je n'ai eu aucun mal à trouver un nom de personnage et je suis ravie du résultat! XD Je me permets donc d'expliquer pourquoi ce nom.

Sinon, j'ai remarqué ne jamais avoir donné de nom de famille à ce cher Victor lors j'ai essayé de rattraper cette erreur du mieux possible… J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop grossier. Sinon, pour ce qui est de la dispute entre les policiers et notre équipe préférée du FBI, j'ai estimé qu'une affaire pareille allait nécessairement mener à des tensions et de fait, j'ai choisi d'aborder ce problème maintenant plutôt que de le remettre à plus tard dans un moment où votre attention sera plus concentrée sur un point plus important. Cela m'a semblé être également une bonne solution en terme de fluidité de l'histoire tout en parlant de tout ce que j'avais estimé devoir parler.

Il n'est pas impossible que j'ai laissé des erreurs mais comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! Je fais de mon mieux mais je suis loin d'être infaillible!

Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre? J'espère que oui. Merci pour votre soutien!

à la prochaine,

YYY


	8. Chapter 8

**L'Artiste.**

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Esprit Criminel ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.

 **Rating:** M.

 **Pairing:** Spencer/OC au début pour devenir un Spencer/Derek par la suite.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8 :**_

* * *

Les agents prirent le temps de se servir un nouveau café et de manger une nouvelle pâtisserie avant de lire le mot qu'avait laissé L'artiste à la place de son dernier tableau volé. Puis finalement, ils durent cesser de reporter ce moment, Hotch prit le mots dans sa poche, il tendit le sachet plastique à Rossi qui le lut à haute voix.

 _Mon cher Spencer,_

 _Je dois avouer que voler ce dernier tableau ne m'accorde pas autant de plaisir que d'habitude et il s'agit davantage d'entretenir la conversation entre nous que de voler un tableau aussi laid. Il faut dire que malgré la renommé du peintre, Miguel Tachton, le corps exposé d'un sexagénaire alcoolique et bedonnant n'est pas particulièrement racoleur. Néanmoins, l'art n'est pas toujours fait pour être beau, nous pourrons disserter de cela à un autre moment, et la raison pour laquelle ce tableau a été fait ne manque pas de me faire rire._ L _e tableau est de bonne qualité quoique la représentation elle-même soit de piètre qualité visuelle. Il est loin d'avoir une valeur inestimable mais… je souhaitais sortir de ma routine, d'autant qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de tableaux de nus à la nouvelle Orléans que je n'ai pas déjà dérobé…_ _C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de tout de même voler ce tableau._

 _J'ose prévenir cependant de mes intentions, je souhaite dérober "L'Affaire". Ce nu de ton ami est tout bonnement tentateur. Tentateur, à la fois pour mes sens et mes désirs mais aussi pour mon activité parallèle de voleur notoire. Il faut dire que dérober un tableau peint par un agent du FBI surdiplômé, surveillé par une équipe d'agent du FBI très exercés et de quelques bras supplémentaires en la qualité de policiers mal entrainé pour la situation… ne manque pas d'originalité et à de quoi réveiller l'instinct de chasse de tout voleur. Ton tableau, mon adorable Spencer argenté, est absolument à ton image. Dois-je comprendre derrière ce titre que "L'Affaire" en question est la recherche de l'identité du peintre? Auquel cas, puisque j'en connais la réponse, aurais-je droit à une récompense de ta part? Ou au contraire s'agit-il seulement de ma traque par les agents censé protéger l'ordre public? S'il s'agit en revanche d'une aventure entre ton ami et toi tel que l'a évoqué le journal d'hier, je serais… triste. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas. Harry-Stark Belstamp a été cité dans ce même journal et je ne doute pas que tu l'ais lu, qu'as-tu pensé de son idée d'écrire une œuvre sur toi? Personnellement je pense qu'à moins de connaître ton identité, ce livre ne sera remplit que d'absurdité plus grosses que vos SUV du FBI. Cependant, une chose est sure tu as marqué les esprits avec cette exposition et tout particulièrement avec "L'Affaire". Cette exposition a d'ailleurs été particulièrement bien organisée pour un événement mondain de dernière minute, je félicite vivement "Monsieur Ethan" et ta collègue blonde._

 _Je suis ravi Spencer de t'y avoir rencontré. Enfin, j'attendais ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Je ne fus pas déçu. Tu ne manques pas d'esprit et ta beauté est sans demie mesure. Je n'ai cessé de te dévorer des yeux durant toute l'exposition. Chacune de tes expressions est aussi adorable qu'un petit chaton et chacun de tes souffles est une brise de printemps, plein de vie et de magnificence. Tu es définitivement un homme bon. Je te souhaite le meilleur et j'espère_ de façon égoïste _faire partie de ce "meilleur". Mais je sais que trop d'attention te gêne alors, je vais cesser de te parler ainsi._

 _Pour ce qui est de l'argent qui remplace le tableau volé comme à mon habitude, notre odieuse victime a récolté sans le savoir une pièce symbolique de mon passage mais sans réelle valeur. Ne cherchez donc pas à comprendre pourquoi j'ai manqué à mes habitudes._

 _Demandez-vous plutôt comment protéger les sexagénaires corpulent de la population. Je ne souhaite pas que Spencer subisse un nouvel événement tragique en ayant un nouveau cadavre sur les bras. Car la mort d'un homme est nécessairement tragique et un assassinat est nécessairement terrible. Je ferais de mon mieux pour restreindre ses pulsions sanguinaires de ce côté de la barrière._

 _A bientôt mon adorable Renardeau,_

 _Je t'aime,_

 _L'Artiste cambrioleur!_

 **-Bien…** **Que pensez-vous que cela signifie?**

 **-Le plan est toujours fonctionnel pour l'arrêter. Il est définitivement érotomane et l'objet de son obsession est définitivement notre génie. Mais cet homme est particulièrement contrôlé. Il maitrise chacun de ses mots et dévoile uniquement ce qu'il souhaite dévoiler. Il confirme également sa présence à la première soirée d'exposition.**

 **-Il nous oriente et joue avec nous.**

 **-... Il… a signé L'artiste cambrioleur… Que croyez-vous que ça signifie? Auparavant il signait « le gentleman cambrioleur » puis « L'artiste » mais cette fois-ci il s'agit d'une combinaison entre les deux.**

 **-Je reconnais que ça me dérange un peu. J'ai l'impression que s'il parvient à commettre son meurtre, il signera « L'Assassin gentleman ». C'est malsain.**

 **-Personnellement, ça me donne l'impression qu'il a deux personnalité qui commence à se confondre. On n'a pas pensé à la possibilité d'un dédoublement de personnalité.**

 **-Plus que deux personnalités j'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à deux personnes.**

 **-Je comprends cette impression pourtant la nature même du mots et ce qui y est écris infirme cette théorie. Il ne s'agit ni de deux personnes ni d'un imitateur. La calligraphie est strictement identique qu'il s'agisse des mots sur les lieux des vols ou sur les lieux des meurtres. D'autant qu'il parle de "ses" pulsions. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'un indice parce que cela marque la possession des pulsions meurtrières par quelqu'un d'autre ou il s'agit peut-être simplement d'une erreur entre "ses" le possessif et "ces" le démonstratif… Mais j'en doute vu sa classe sociale et son niveau intellectuel. C'est potentiellement aussi une façon de se décharger des meurtres et de ne pas s'incriminer en prévision d'un échec. Je ne sais pas trop. En revanche, ce qui me fait réfléchir c'est surtout le fait qu'il nous demande de protéger les sexagénaires. Dans le même temps il affirme ne pas vouloir blesser Spencer ce qui serait... comme un aveux de son incapacité à éviter tout à fait un meurtre. D'ailleurs, aurait-il des pulsions, s'agit-il réellement de pulsions?**

 **-Je considère plutôt ça comme un signe d'arrogance. « Vous ne parviendrez pas à m'arrêter », un truc du genre.**

 **-Pour le coup, je suis d'accord avec Hotch. C'est entre l'arrogance et la volonté d'être arrêté.**

 **-Et moi je penche plus pour l'idée que « L'Artiste » veut que nous l'empêchions de commettre un meurtre sans pour autant que nous l'arrêtions. Il nous dit pratiquement de mettre en sécurité les sexagénaires mais il ne nous dit pas pour autant que nous devons nous tenir prêt pour son passage à l'acte. Pour ça, je rejoins davantage Prentiss. Il doit avoir des pulsions ou au moins savoir qu'il ne peut pas se contrôler sans arrêt. Ce qui me surprends par contre c'est finalement la complexité de ce profil. Il est érotomane, nous le savons depuis longtemps mais nous ne nous sommes pas penché sur la raison de ses meurtres. Un érotomane ne tue pas n'importe qui pour le plaisir mais seulement les personnes qu'il considère comme une menace pour l'objet de son obsession, un concurrent ou autre. Certainement pas de purs inconnus parce qu'ils ressemblent de prêt ou de loin à un tableau.**

 **-C'est vrai qu'aucun de nous n'a relevé ce point pour l'instant Gideon... Nous avons un cas singulier d'érotomanie conjugué à un trouble évident de la représentation artistique et narcissique. Une obsession claire et affichée pour la représentation de la beauté et la beauté naturelle elle-même qui accompagne un besoin d'inspiration pour L'Artiste et une évidente passion pour le corps masculin quel qu'il soit. En revanche, son obsession pour Reid est largement plus grande que celle de son art.**

 **-Comment ça, David ?**

 **-Son « art », bien que je n'aime pas l'appeler ainsi mais c'est bien ce dont il s'agit réponds à des règles très strictes. Comme n'importe quel courant artistique me direz-vous. D'abord, il doit voler un tableau. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un acte parfaitement réfléchis. C'est ce que montre chacun de ses mots. Le vol est étudié durant un certain temps avant d'être mis en œuvre. Il est parfaitement volontaire et L'Artiste sait qu'après chaque vol il va commettre un meurtre.**

 **-Effectivement. Il a commencé par des vols qui plus est. Sous le nom de « gentleman cambrioleur », il a volé pas moins d'une centaine de tableaux reconnus avant de devenir un assassin. C'est la seule partie de sa pulsion qu'il maîtrise. Je dirais même qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une pulsion à ce stade mais davantage d'un hobby qu'il parvient à justifier par une réelle passion pour l'art et la beauté ainsi qu'une image de justice comme le montre les sommes d'argent mais aussi les mots qu'il a laissé dans sa « carrière » de voleur.**

 **-Ensuite, vient la phase de contemplation. Il admire le tableau volé, s'en imprègne et trouve l'inspiration qu'il lui manquait pour peindre lui-même. Mais l'inspiration se tarie vite et il faut qu'il passe définitivement à autre chose pour pouvoir avancer. Ainsi vient la troisième phase, l'obsession réelle. Il n'a plus d'inspiration mais le tableau l'obsède. Il lui a donné de l'inspiration mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il veut s'approprier le tableau. Et vient enfin le meurtre. Il s'approprie le tableau en en faisant une réalité.**

 **-Je pense que la troisième phase est fausse.**

 **-Pourquoi Reid ?**

 **-... Rien ne démontre une réelle obsession pour ces tableaux. Seuls quelques tableaux lui ont fait développer une réelle obsession. Nous l'avions deviné au sujet du tableau d'Ethan, « plus l'amitié est discrète... » L'Artiste ne développe pas d'obsession pour chaque tableau. Pour autant il y a des meurtres pour chaque tableau volé depuis un certain temps. J'ose croire que le délai entre le vol du tableau et l'assassinat ne varie pas en fonction de la quantité d'inspiration que lui a apporté le tableau volé mais pour une autre raison. Je pense personnellement que L'Artiste a développé une double inspiration, voire une triple. Le vol des tableaux est étudié. Le meurtre ne l'est pas. Il lui suffirait donc de ne pas voler de tableau s'il ne veut pas tuer. Donc cela laisse penser qu'il veut tuer. Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai rien pour confirmer cette théorie et je suis très loin d'en être sur. Ça reste cependant le raisonnement le plus logique que nous ayons. Une fois le tableau volé, il se passe deux choses, il peint et il tue. Une double inspiration. La façon dont il tue ses victimes démontre une envie réelle de réaliser une œuvre d'art semblable au tableau. En revanche, j'ose affirmer que ce qu'il doit peindre est loin de la représentation du tableau. Il doit s'agir de quelque chose de personnel et nouveau. De l'art, du vrai, quelque soit son talent en peinture.**

 **-Je commence à voir où tu veux en venir Spencer...**

 **-Pas moi Emily alors continues.**

 **-Oui Pénélope. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je pense que la théorie de la double personnalité est envisageable. Ça expliquerait la volonté de l'homme que nous empêchions les meurtres sans l'arrêter. Ça expliquerait aussi sa double inspiration. L'une est une inspiration créatrice, l'autre est une inspiration à la fois imitatrice et destructrice. L'une est saine et l'autre ne l'est pas. Notre Artiste est, d'après moi, en constante lutte. La partie destructrice et imitatrice demeure néanmoins aussi intelligente que la première ce qui lui permet de demeurer au grand jour sans que qui que ce soit ne l'arrête. Sa destruction est élaborée au moins autant que doit l'être sa création. L'inspiration que notre Artiste recherche et celle qu'il souhaite arrêter sont à la fois opposées et complémentaires ce qui expliquerait dans une moindre mesure qu'il ne s'arrête pas de voler les toiles. Il essaie de trouver une solution pour contenir l'autre forme d'inspiration tout en conservant la première.**

 **-D'un autre côté il n'a peut-être même pas conscience d'être le tueur. Et si c'est le cas ça expliquerait aussi les complexités de notre profil. Le voleur serait amoureux de Spencer et sa seconde personnalité subirait son amour de Spencer en plus de sa personnalité malsaine ce qui le rendrait à la fois érotomane et tueur en série de tierces personnes... Dans le même cas, on peut alors comprendre la dissociation des deux personnalités comme deux personnes dans l'esprit du tueur. Il penserait que l'assassin est une autre personne se servant de ses vols pour commettre des crimes mais il ne pourrait pas arrêter ses propres vols pour diverses raisons.**

 **-D'où ses provocations à notre égard pour que nous empêchions le tueur de tuer.**

 **-D'où aussi la réaction de la personnalité malsaine dans les mots qu'elle écrit au moment des meurtres. Ils sont légèrement différents malgré l'unicité de l'individu au regard des informations fournies.**

 **-Je ne crois pas en cette théorie, fils. Rien dans le profil initial ne permet de déduire une telle chose. Je suis d'accord avec le fait que nous ayons des incohérences dans le profil et je suis d'accord que certaines d'entre-elles pourraient s'expliquer de cette manière mais sauf preuve du contraire, notre tueur n'a pas une double personnalité. Il nous faudrait une preuve réelle à la fois de l'unicité de l'individu et de son trouble de la personnalité voir de sa bipolarité. Ne nous avançons pas sur ce point sans connaître réellement la valeur de cette supposition. Pour le peu que nous en savons, la double personnalité pourrait très bien cacher deux individus réels et distincts si nous ne faisons pas bien attention. Hotch, qu'en penses-tu?**

 **-Tu n'as pas tord. Nous nous sommes un peu emporté sur ce point. Mettons cette théorie de côté jusqu'à ce que nous ayons une preuve effective de sa perspicacité. Derek, as-tu quelque chose à rajouter? Je te vois te tortiller.**

Le reste de l'équipe excepté Spencer et Derek lui-même rigolèrent. Derek était vraisemblablement mal à l'aise dans cette affaire à cause de l'exposition du petit génie comme cible principale de l'attention du tueur ainsi que comme objet de désir pour Victor. Parler du profil du tueur n'était pas pour lui plaire dans une telle situation et la lecture du mots ainsi que la jalousie évidente du voleur et assassin quand à une relation potentielle entre Spencer et lui était à la fois satisfaisante, perturbante et désagréable. L'Artiste affirmait qu'il serait simplement triste si c'était le cas et disait par ailleurs qu'il ne croyait pas que cette "affaire" soit réelle. Cela enrageait Derek, Spencer et lui aurait très bien pu avoir une affaire! Pas que ce soit le cas mais le fait que l'hypothèse soit juste repoussée et de façon aussi simple l'agaçait franchement. D'autant que s'il avait été jaloux, il n'aurait pas juste été triste d'apprendre l'existence d'une telle relation entre Spencer et un autre homme, il en aurait été déchiré!

 **-Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part que je souhaiterai assurer la surveillance de Spencer moi-même.**

 **-Pourquoi?**

 **-C'est mon coéquipier et il est la cible d'un tueur en série érotomane qui l'a dans le viseur… ça ne suffit pas?**

 **-Je vois… Reid, va nous chercher du café s'il-te-plaît.**

Dès que Spencer fut sorti de la salle, perturbé par la situation et les propos de Derek mais aussi en colère de se voir éloigné ainsi par son chef, Hotch reprit la parôle.

 **-Ce ne serait pas en rapport avec la jalousie par hasard?**

 **-Concernant la jalousie du tueur dans ce mots? Par rapport à une potentielle relation entre Spencer et moi?**

 **-Non. Ta jalousie par rapport à Victor en plus de ton besoin de le protéger du tueur.**

 **-Pas du tout. Et puis, savoir que cette hypothétique relation inventée par Ethan et les journaux place Spencer dans une position encore plus délicate à tendance à me faire culpabiliser.**

 **-Tu es certain que ce n'est que ça?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Derek. Nous sommes profilers. Nous avons tous vu comment protèges Spencer et nous avons aussi tous vu comment Spencer recherche ton approbation. Par contre, si nous avons décidé de ne pas intervenir, nous voyons juste que le temps passe sans que tu n'agisses et que Spencer et Victor se sont trouvés avec un regard l'un sur l'autre aussi tendre et amoureux que ton regard sur Spencer. Maintenant, soit nous nous faisons des idées soit tu vas devoir faire un choix très rapidement, tu peux admettre tes sentiments et tenter de reconquérir Spencer soit tu laisses Victor continuer à te voler l'homme de ta vie.**

 **-Vous vous faites vraiment des idées,** soupira Derek en se passant une main dans les cheveux, **Spencer et moi, nous sommes comme des frères. C'est un gosse et je suis son grand frère protecteur. Peut-être que mon comportement est ambiguë mais il n'y a rien de plus. Je ne réfléchis pas à ce que je fais et la situation avec cet "Artiste" est effrayante. Je ne veux pas perdre un membre de la famille. J'agirais de la même façon s'il s'agissait d'une de mes sœurs. Je me méfie de Victor plus que je n'en suis jaloux. Je veux dire, il sort de nulle part et Spencer lui accorde plus de confiance qu'il ne nous en a accordé au début. alors que nous sommes des agents du FBI? Il ne se méfie même pas de lui. C'est un comportement à risque. Et comme vous le savez ce genre de comportement mène beaucoup trop souvent aux cadavres que nous autopsions dans nos affaires. Spencer est un trop gentil gamin et c'est mon devoir de le protéger. Il est et sera toujours le membre de l'équipe qui devra être protégé sur le terrain et ailleurs. Je l'aime, oui, mais comme un membre de ma famille ni plus ni moins.**

 **-... Sur?**

 **-Certain.**

 **-Bien. Nous ne reviendrons pas là-dessus. Aucun d'entre nous,** dit-il en regardant le reste de l'équipe. Derek avait fait son choix, conscient ou inconscient de ses sentiments, il avait choisi de rester sur la touche sentimentale. **Je veux bien te laisser la protection de Spencer en vous mettant dans la même équipe d'intervention si intervention il y a. Mais en revanche, tu as un rôle à jouer dans l'exposition alors tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être aux côtés de Spencer tout le temps puisque je te le rappelle, étant donné que tu sembles l'avoir oublié, tu seras toi aussi une cible principale après le vol du tableau si vol il y a. Quoiqu'il arrive entre Victor et Spencer, nous ne pouvons intervenir qu'en tant qu'amis et profileurs. Nous n'interférerons que si nous découvrons qu'il s'agit d'un criminel, L'Artiste ou non, ou qu'il s'apprête à blesser le cœur de Spencer. Je rappelle cela pour chacun d'entre nous dans le cas évident où quelqu'un souhaiterait intervenir en oubliant que la vie de Spencer lui appartient.**

 **-Compris, patron! Je peux quand même continuer à fouiller dans la vie de Victor? Après tout, c'est ce que je dois faire en tant qu'amie et profiler!**

 **-Bien sûr, Pénélope. Et chacun de nous peut procéder à son interrogatoire. Disons qu'il doit juste s'agir d'un interrogatoire de type quasi-parental ni plus ni moins enfin…** disons juste que nous pouvons faire tout ce que nous voulons tant que cela reste… légal.

 **-Gideon! Même s'il s'agit de ton fils, n'insinue rien devant moi. Je suis quand même le chef de cette unité.**

 **-Et tu n'es sans doute pas le dernier qui interrogera Victor~.**

 **-Bien sûr, il s'agit d'une de mes prérogatives en tant que chef d'unité. Je dois veiller à la bonne marche de l'équipe, de mes agents et cela implique de veiller à leur réussite professionnelle aussi bien que personnelle et donc sentimentale. D'autant que Spencer est un élément clef de cette équipe! Je ne peux pas me permettre qu'il soit perturbé même par une broutille sentimentale.**

Spencer revint finalement avec les cafés inconscient de ce qu'il s'était dit durant son absence mais souriant d'entendre le rire de la majorité des membres de l'équipe et celui de Derek lui réchauffa le cœur, depuis le début de l'enquête ou presque, il n'avait pas montré de bonne humeur particulière. La dernière fois où il avait été réellement joyeux avait été lorsqu'il s'était moqué de lui à cause de la tache de peinture sur son nez au début de l'enquête. Ensuite bien sûr, il avait été heureux quelques fois, lors par exemple des essayages des costumes, avait-il entendu de la part de Rossi, mais aussi lorsqu'il l'avait peint… ça avait été une bonne expérience. Ils n'avaient été que tous les deux et Derek et lui avaient été ouvert l'un avec l'autre. Ils s'étaient mis à nus aux sens propre et figuré du terme…

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

L'exposition se poursuivit et avec elle la campagne d'information pour la protection des sexagénaires avait prit de l'ampleur. Aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé qui ait été l'œuvre de L'Artiste. Spencer avait été sollicité par de nombreux policiers au sujet de ses tableaux au fur et à mesure qu'ils effectuaient leur "ronde" dans la galerie. Il avait d'ailleurs aidé à résoudre une affaire irrésolue à l'aide d'un petit tour de magie ou plutôt de science moléculaire. Il était tombé par hasard sur la mère de la victime venue demander pourquoi l'enquête était arrêtée et voulant l'aider à se distraire pendant que les policiers étaient trop occupés, il lui avait fait un petit tour de magie. Elle avait alors expliqué comment sa fille était morte. Dévastée, elle venait depuis le classement du dossier chaque jours au poste de police demander la réouverture de l'enquête. Spencer discuta ensuite avec un policier qui s'était occupé du cas et comprit finalement que la complexité de l'affaire ne résultait pas de l'absence de suspect puisque le coupable était tout trouvé mais l'absence de preuve et de théorie réaliste pour l'arrêter. Finalement, après quelques recherches de plus, il trouva la solution. Le policier après avoir cherché à comprendre la façon dont s'y était prit le tueur avait immédiatement demandé à une équipe d'examiner les preuves selon une technique spécifique et après confirmation des résultats alla arrêter le coupable. La mère de la victime remercia longuement Spencer. Ce dernier était particulièrement gêné d'autant plus qu'il n'avait en réalité prêté son oreille à cette femme que pour le "divertir" plutôt que de penser à son enquête en cour qui tournait en rond. Il avait voulu se changer les idées et écouter cette femme était une bonne occupation, il restait utile de cette manière et elle en avait définitivement besoin. Après avoir résolu cette enquête, les policiers l'accusèrent pour certain de vouloir s'emparer de toutes leurs enquêtes mais la plupart devinrent simplement réellement conscient de la valeur de ce jeune homme dans l'équipe du FBI. Hotch lui demanda simplement de ne plus intervenir dans d'autre enquête à moins qu'un policier ne soit à l'initiative de l'intervention par une demande formelle.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent dans une relative tranquillité lorsque, après un nouveau tour dans la galerie, Spencer avait senti son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Sa ronde venait de finir ce qui lui garantissait une soirée de repos mais il n'avait pas compté sur ce coup de téléphone. L'équipe était dans la pièce d'à côté donc elle n'était vraisemblablement pas à l'origine du coup de téléphone ce qui ne laissait plus qu'une seule possibilité: le sanatorium! Il se dépécha de décrocher, conscient qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une urgence concernant l'état de santé de sa mère dont la santé mentale était déjà précaire.

 **-Bonjour, Dr. Spencer Reid à l'appareil, qui est-ce?**

 **-Bonjour, mon chéri. Comment vas-tu depuis l'ouverture?**

 **-Victor? Mais… Comment as-tu eu mon numéro? J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de ma mère…**

 **-Oh... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Ta mère doit certainement aller bien et si tu veux le confirmer appelles-là juste après.**

 **-Oui, je vais faire ça… Euh… Du coup… Pourquoi appelles-tu? Comment vas-tu?**

 **-Je vais bien. Et toi? Toujours aussi timide à ce que j'entends.**

 **-Je vais bien aussi. Un peu fatigué mais bien.**

 **-J'imagine que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour t'inviter au restaurant alors… ?**

 **-Si! Euh… Je veux dire… Si bien sur, ça me ferait plaisir.**

 **-Ce soir?**

 **-Parfait.**

 **-Je passe te chercher, au poste ou à l'hôtel?**

 **-Je préférerai qu'on se rejoigne si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient bien-sûr...**

 **-Alors rejoignons-nous! J'ai hâtes de te revoir. Je t'enverrai l'adresse par sms tout à l'heure. … Tu me manques.**

 **-...**

 **-Je t'entends rougir!**

 **-Non! Je ne rougis pas!**

 **-Si.**

 **-Oui... Bien… mais comme nous sommes juste au téléphone, fait semblant de ne pas le savoir. C'est impossible d'entendre un rougissement…**

 **-Entendu. J'ai hâte de te revoir, vraiment. Physiquement.**

 **-... Moi aussi.**

 **-Tu n'es pas très loquace au téléphone.**

 **-Je ne suis pas très téléphone…**

 **-Alors ce n'est qu'une raison de plus pour nous voir le plus souvent possible.**

 **-Victor?**

 **-Oui?**

 **-... Si… Je dis bien si! Si nous décidions d'avoir une relation...**

 **-Oui?**

 **-Non, oublis. Je crois que te poser des questions n'est pas la bonne chose à faire pour l'instant. J'aurai mes réponses un jour. Ne nous précipitons pas mais… Vivons le moment présent.**

 **-Crois-moi, Spencer, je le vis avec un maximum d'attention. Chaque seconde avec toi me fait vivre une montagne d'émotions et de sensations toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Quoiqu'il arrive par la suite, je t'aimerai toujours. Nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre.**

 **-On m'appelle, je dois te laisser… Je… Je t'apprécie, à ce soir.**

 **-Je t'aime, à ce soir.**

Spencer redoutait toujours de poser des questions à Victor auxquelles il ne pourrait pas apporter de réponse. Il sentait pourtant que l'homme était sincère dans son amour, il ne lui paraissait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une obsession mais juste un amour profond et inconditionnel, troublant. Lui-même se sentait tomber amoureux de cet homme. Il ne l'avait rencontré que récemment mais il voyait clair en lui malgré les doutes qui pesaient sur lui. La théorie de la double personnalité le perturbait également, cela permettrait de conserver la réalité de l'amour de Victor pour lui tout en conservant sa psychopathie de tueur. Au demeurant, cette théorie ne le satisfaisait pas pour autant. Elle expliquait des choses mais soulevait d'autres points problématiques. Toujours était-il que ses sentiments se développaient. Il se découvrait plus passionné qu'il ne l'avait jamais cru en aimant quelqu'un rencontré seulement quelques jours auparavant et surtout, en commençant à l'aimer le jour même de leur rencontre. Victor était un homme gentil et prévenant, intelligent et maitrisé, patient et joueur mais il était également beau et grand, charmeur et intrépide, passionné et passionnant. Spencer avait toujours su qu'il aimait les mâles alpha mais il n'avait jamais attiré l'un d'entre eux. C'était chose faite mais surtout, c'était réciproque. Il ne s'agissait pas juste d'attirance mais de romance. Il s'agissait de sentiment au delà du physique car après tout, l'homme l'avait aimé avant de le voir. Il en était persuadé, Victor était un homme bon. Derek était persuadé qu'il était aveugle, et en réalité, il devait avouer que toute l'équipe le pensait un minimum, lui y comprit. L'amour rendait aveugle, ce n'était pas juste une maxime pour affirmer à tous de prendre garde. Elle était même très particulièrement critiqué parce que cette citation venait d'une maxime plus complète: "L'amour rend aveugle, le mariage rend la vue". La seconde partie était loin d'être une réalité cependant Spencer comprenait que de cette maxime seule la première partie soit véritablement ancré dans les connaissances générales. Il s'agissait d'une vérité générale qui avait perdu du sens faute d'intérêt de la part de tous. L'amour rendait aveugle et Spencer était tenté de rajouter sourd et muet dans son cas. Il manquait trop de conversations lorsqu'il était amoureux pour que cela n'ait pas de rapport… Enfin, ce soir là, il avait rendez-vous avec l'homme qu'il commençait sincèrement à aimer… Peut-être reprendraient-ils là où ils s'en étaient arrêté? Leur acte manqué… Le moment où Spencer avait désiré sentir le contact des lèvres de l'homme sur les siennes une fois de plus… Leur baiser manqué… Spencer rougit fortement avant d'entrer finalement dans l'enclot aménagé des profilers.

 **-Oooh! Pourquoi mon prince de la peinture en sucre, génie de l'attraction et de la sensualité rougit-il à ce point? Attends, laisses-moi deviner… Tu étais au téléphone avec… Ton beau Victor et… Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait?! Mieux! Il t'a dit qu'il rêvait de te pénétrer?!**

 **-PENELOPE!**

 **-Bon, d'accord, je n'irai pas aussi loin à partir de maintenant… Bon alors… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour que tu rougisses comme ça?**

 **-On a un rendez-vous pour ce soir.**

 **-Fabuleux!**

Derek sortit de la salle discrètement sous un doux soupir de JJ et Aaron. Jason et David se regardèrent parfaitement conscients que le bonheur de l'un des leurs ferait désormais le malheur d'un autre des leurs. Emily était, elle, trop occupé à interroger Spencer avec Pénélope et s'organisèrent pour lui trouver des vêtements dignes de ce nom pour un rendez-vous galant alors que finalement l'équipe remettait à plus tard leur réunion journalière. Spencer parvint cependant à gagner un peu de temps pour appeler sa mère avant de subir les essayages qui furent renforcé par la venue d'Orlando et Jeanny.

La protection des sexagénaires avaient été effective jusqu'alors et l'objet de la réunion ne concernait pas pour une fois L'Artiste. Hotch et JJ avait malheureusement un autre sujet important à révéler à l'équipe. Autre que leur terrible envie de se sauter l'un sur l'autre depuis des jours. David et Emily n'avaient en revanche pas résisté l'un et l'autre et avait réitéré déjà une fois leur première expérience avec succès. Spencer avait remarqué le trouble évident de JJ et de son côté, son père avait évidemment vu clair dans le jeu de son ami et de la brunette. Vraiment, le DSC devenait une équipe de sentimentalistes et de bêtes en ruts, il ne manquait plus qu'il couche avec Pénélope! Ou pas, mauvaise image… Pénélope était ravie de toutes ces histoires ayant entendu parler de deux autres par ces amies elles-même mais il ne lui viendrait même pas à l'idée de coucher avec Gideon pour boucler la boucle! Spencer et elle étaient presque frère et sœur et par conséquent Gideon était comme un père pour elle. Inversement, Gideon percevait la pile électrique comme sa fille turbulente. Impossible qu'il se passe quoique ce soit entre eux. En revanche, rien n'interdisait qu'il se passe quoique ce soit avec qui que ce soit d'autres... Encore fallait-il trouver chaussures à leur pieds pensèrent-ils...

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Spencer avait longuement hésité sur la couleur de ses chaussettes alors qu'Emily, JJ et Pénélope avait hésité sur celle de sa chemise. Finalement Jeanny avait tranché sur les chaussettes et Orlando sur la chemise. Après s'être finalement tous décidé, Spencer était parti rejoindre son béguin pour un dîner romantique. Victor lui avait envoyé une adresse par téléphone et il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant de devoir partir mais l'adresse était tout simplement au coin de la rue en bas de l'hôtel. Cela l'avait fortement surpris avant d'apercevoir Victor en voiture. Evidemment, l'homme tenait à l'emmener lui-même au restaurant et avait éviter une conversation sans fin en lui faisant croire qu'il ferait comme Spencer l'avait décidé. La voiture était d'une marque banale contrairement à ce que s'était attendu Spencer venant de Victor mais elle dénotait tout de même d'un certain bon goût. Elle était noire lustrée ce qui devait provenir d'un bon entretien puisque le noir était au combien salissant sur une voiture. De même, l'intérieur était en cuir beige ce qui était tout à fait du style de Victor qui était en costume brun avec une chemise châtaigne. Cela fit sourire Spencer et il monta dans la voiture faisant la bise à son prétendant qui en bon gentleman lui tenait la portière. Le jeune docteur était touché par cette attention et il n'était pas moins heureux de retrouver la chaleur de l'habitacle de la voiture, le vent frais venait du nord-est, c'était un vent marin chargé de sel et retrouver la chaleur qu'il avait quitté en sortant de l'hôtel le détendit. Il était sortit du hall prêt à prendre un taxi et finalement, il se faisait guider par son rendez-vous. Victor l'emmena faire un petit tour en voiture lui montrant ses endroits préférés, ajoutant quelques anecdotes sur certains lieux et racontant des aventures loquaces qui lui étaient arrivées. Spencer ne cessait de rire et de pleurer de rire et entre ces éclats de bonne humeur, il se laissait bercer par le ronronnement de la voiture et la douceur de la voix de Victor, parfaitement apaisé, oubliant tout à fait la raison de sa venue et la nature de son travail. Il ne faisait que profiter d'un excellent moment avec une personne charmante et attentionnée. Il ajouta lui-même quelques détails historiques dans leur parcours. La nouvelle-Orléans de nuit était magnifique. C'était une ville de couleurs, de lumières et de joie. Les jeux de lumières du fait des nombreuses guirlandes donnaient un air de fête perpétuelle à chaque endroit et les musiques et danses qui rythmaient leur chemin étaient merveilleuses. Cette ville était vivante. Elle respirait au rythme du jazz. Ses poumons se gonflaient de monde et expiraient mélodies et harmonies, lumières et feux d'artifices, joie et chaleur. La fenêtre ouverte, Spencer était grisé de sentir la chaleur des nombreuses flammes de bougies sur ses joues alors que le vent tenté de refroidir l'atmosphère. Il ne parvenait en fin de compte qu'à rafraichir les danseurs rougissant et les musiciens perpétuels. Victor le fit passer dans des lieux moins touristiques, plus locaux et cela ne lui paru que plus magique. Les touristes sans le vouloir faisaient perdre un peu de son charme à la beauté de la fête. Il y avait toujours trop d'appareils photos voulant immortaliser des instants immortalisables et qui n'avaient de valeur justement que parce qu'ils étaient vécus et non parce qu'on s'arrêtait pour les figer sur une image immobile. La danse, la musique, les cris, les rires, la chaleur, les rencontres, rien, rien ne pouvait être capturé parfaitement. Victor et lui partageaient cet avis semblait-il. Au même titre que la peinture, la photographie n'était pas parfaite. C'était des arts qui ne capturaient pas réellement la totalité de l'instantané. Pour autant, ces deux arts pouvaient se révéler splendide lorsqu'ils étaient maîtrisés. Mais vivre une chose et la voir représentée étaient bien différents… Peu importe le talent de son auteur… Le temps s'écoula encore un peu avant que Victor ne les mène finalement vers leur repas.

Spencer rigola d'autant plus lorsqu'il nota que le restaurant où ils mangeraient n'était réellement pas loin de son hôtel, en à peine quinze minute de marche, il serait arrivé. Et comme par la plus pure des coïncidences, le restaurant se trouvait être un restaurant asiatique avec des baguettes à l'honneur installé sur toutes les tables! Spencer savait d'ors et déjà qu'il se ridiculiserait mais qu'à cela ne tienne, cela leur fera simplement un sujet de conversation de plus. Une serveuse les mena vers une table légèrement à l'écart et leur donna les menus.

 **-Était-il vraiment nécessaire de me donner le menu sans les prix, Victor? Je ne suis pas une femme ce qui enlève l'option de l'étiquette et de nos jours même l'étiquette n'est pas mise à l'honneur souvent.**

 **-Oui, c'était nécessaire. Je l'ai demandé spécialement pour cette occasion. Et puis, je suis celui qui t'a invité, c'est logiquement à moi de payer.**

 **-C'est ridicule. Galant mais ridicule. Bon… Au regard du coup moyen de la vie de la nouvelle-Orléans, en tenant compte des frais de fourniture et de main d'œuvre… Je dirai… Que le plat moyen de ce restaurant doit couter dans les vingt-cinq dollars… Si j'y ajoute les taxes et le pourboire des serveurs je dirai la trentaine de dollars. Maintenant, puisqu'il s'agit d'un restaurant asiatique et du fait des ingrédients usuels, que l'attrait de ce restaurant doit venir de sa bonne qualité prix et qu'il résiste dans une ville particulièrement portée sur le bon-vivre, je dirai que nous tournons définitivement autour des vingt-huit dollars. Cela dit, il s'agit du plat moyen donc il faut ajouter ou enlever jusqu'à cinq dollars sur le choix du plat selon son positionnement valorisant ou non sur la carte qui indique en réalité son prix… Et enfin considérer que l'entrée et le dessert ont des moyennes plus basses pour la plupart et certaines pour les plats plus particuliers, plus hautes. J'ai fait mon choix.**

 **-... Tu pourrais aussi bien choisir ce qui te plait et me laisser payer sans chercher à me faire économiser de l'argent… Bien que je sois impressionné par tes calculs et ta déduction.**

 **-Je payerai ma part.**

 **-Non, je t'invite.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Vus vulez~ mangé koi?**

 **-Je prendrai le menu J8 avec les accompagnements proposés et toi Victor?**

 **-Le menu D5 et avec un supplément de tempura et deux soupes miso.**

 **-Bienn. Se serra tu~ meusieurs?**

 **-Apportez-nous du sake également s'il-vous-plaît. Je disais donc que je payerai ta part mon renard.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Je ne peux rien dire pour te faire changer d'avis?**

 **-Je n'accepterai ça que si tu me laisses payer ta part.**

 **-... Mon rusé renard… C'est pour ça que tu as calculé le prix des plats et choisis un plat moins cher que le mien. Soit je suis "galant" et tu payes plus que moi soit chacun paye sa part… Je vais donc devoir me payer ma part…**

 **-Et nous partagerons le prix des suppléments évidemment.**

 **-Mon rusé renard… Je t'aime.**

Victor prit la main de Spencer dans la sienne, le regardant dans les yeux. Il était fasciné par cet homme, si jeune, si frêle et pourtant si fort et si sage au sens propre comme au figuré. Leur moment dans la voiture à visiter la ville avait été agréable. Son idée était venu en admirant les lumières de la nuit depuis son hôtel en hauteur. Il s'agissait d'un moment intime mais également tout nouveau. Il leur permettrait de se parler sans qu'il n'y ait de silence gêné puisque la ville regorgeait de choses à évoquer. De même, la nouveauté de ce moment tenait dans la nature même de leur rapport. L'art avait encadré leur rencontre, l'un avait connu l'autre part une toile et ils s'étaient rencontrés dans une galerie durant l'enquête pour arrêter un tueur en série mégalomane, érotomane et artiste. La ville, loin des œuvres sexuelles du Renard Argenté ou de celles mortelles de L'Artiste, rendait possible le fait de libérer Spencer de ses tensions sans entamer un repas avec des questions sur L'Artiste pleins la tête. Loin d'être dupe, Spencer avait juste accepté cette situation, ils auraient le temps plus tard de jouer aux devinettes pour l'heure ils devaient juste apprécier. Un flash les prit par surprise et perturba leur attention.

 **-Merde…**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

 **-Quelqu'un veut frimer sur les réseaux sociaux apparemment.**

 **-Nous pouvons rentrer si tu veux, je ne veux pas t'apporter de problèmes…**

 **-Tu es le dernier de mes problèmes Spencer. Ou plutôt, tu n'en es pas un. Si tu devais être quelque chose, tu serais la solution.**

 **-Ah oui? Et à quoi?**

 **-La solution à tout mes problèmes et notamment à ma solitude. Restons ici et profitons du repas. Par contre, arrangeons-nous pour que personne ne nous comprenne.**

 **-Et comment faisons-nous ça?**

 **-わたしたちはできますにほんごで.**

 **-Tu parles japonais?**

 **-はい.**

 **-Tu me surprends beaucoup. Mais je dirais que dans ce restaurant c'est approprié. Alors allons-y pour le japonais!**

Ils discutèrent de fait en japonais ricanant doucement du désintérêt soudain de la personne qui avait prit la photo et qui avait voulu écouter leur conversation. Le repas fut servis et Spencer ne manqua pas de demander une fourchette après une dizaine de minute d'efforts infructueux. Victor rigola tendrement de la maladresse de son amour et prit sur lui de remplir son assiette à ras bord pour lui mettre un peu de peau sur les os. Spencer ne remarqua cependant ce petit tour de manège qu'après avoir finis la moitié de ce que lui servait Victor. Il remarqua alors la dextérité de cet homme avec ses propres baguettes. Elles volaient entre les plats transportant plus de nourriture que Spencer n'aurait pu l'imaginer avec des baguettes d'un récipient à un autre. Il fit la moue en regardant sa fourchette et Victor enfonça le clou en jouant avec ses baguettes faisant quelques tours autour de ses doigts. Comment avait-il apprit à faire ça?! Le jeune docteur se vengea en plantant un grand coup de fourchette dans un morceau de viande et en l'appréciant goulument sous le rire de Victor.

Le repas était excellent mais la compagnie était bien meilleure. Ils ne cessèrent jamais de discuter. Chacun avait des choses à partager et des anecdotes se concernant pour rivaliser avec celle de l'autre. Les regards entre eux étaient toujours plus doux, toujours plus tendres, toujours plus amoureux. Ils furent aussi légèrement taquins et parfois offusqués mais autour d'eux, il ne naissait qu'une humeur apaisante… paisible et lumineuse. Ils brillaient d'amour et de joie. Comment était-ce possible d'être si complice en si peu de temps? Aucun d'eux n'aurait su l'expliquer. L'un ne connaissait l'existence de l'autre que depuis quelques jours. L'autre connaissait l'existence du premier depuis quelques mois mais à la vérité, rien ne garantissait que l'homme avec qui il discutait fut comme il se l'était imaginé. Au contraire, il y avait tellement de chance que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il ne l'avait connu qu'au travers d'une peinture, le reconnaissant bon peintre et bel homme avant même de savoir qu'il était un homme bon et un homme intelligent. Et quand bien même Spencer cumulait ces qualités, rien ne garantissait qu'il n'avait pas de terribles défauts, de piètres objectifs ou une mauvaise hygiène de vie. Victor était absolument ravi d'avoir découvert Spencer et de s'y être accroché. Il sentait qu'il touchait enfin au but, le plus jeune était quasiment dans ses filets. Spencer de son côté n'avait même pas la garantie que l'homme avec lequel il discutait n'était pas un tueur cependant, il tombait irrémédiablement amoureux. Bien évidemment, ils verraient tous les deux où cet amour les mènerait mais ils tomberaient ensemble s'ils devaient tomber.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Derek était dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il repensait à ce que l'équipe lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée. C'était à la fois absurde et logique. Lorsqu'il repensait à son comportement, en tant que profileur, il comprenait parfaitement que l'équipe ait pu s'imaginer des choses cependant, lorsqu'il comparait sa relation avec Spencer et ses relations avec ses ex il ne pouvait pas se tromper en affirmant que ses sentiments n'avaient rien en commun. Et, quelque part, lorsqu'il affirmait cela c'était vrai, il n'y avait rien en commun entre ses sentiments et ceux envers ses ex. Il avait aimé ses ex. Il aimait bien le gosse mais il était loin du grand amour. Il avait dragué ses ex, les avait abordé d'abord pour leur beauté et lorsque l'apparence avait révélé un minimum d'esprit il avait tenté sa chance avec elles. D'un autre côté, Spencer était entré dans l'équipe et lui-même avait été déstabilisé voir légèrement méprisant avec lui. En effet, il n'avait pas détesté le gamin au premier regard mais ce gosse avait eu pour lui un esprit et une mémoire hors du commun au point où il avait pu sans faire d'effort obtenir la place que lui-même avait eu difficilement. Il était passé par l'académie et avait subit un entrainement rigoureux alors que son benjamin n'avait eu qu'à passer des tests papiers et avait été tout bonnement exempté d'exercices physiques. Il ne savait même pas bien tirer à l'époque. Pour cela, leur rencontre avait été complexe et il avait surjoué le rôle du mâle alpha moqueur parce qu'il avait été blessé dans son égo par le jeune minet. Pour autant, il était rapidement passé au dessus de cela lorsqu'il s'était aperçu effrayer le plus jeune et surtout être méprisable. De fait, leur relation s'était petit à petit améliorée au point même où leur collaboration était devenue naturelle et silencieuse. Elle avait même dépassé ce stade pour devenir une franche amitié et une relation fraternelle protectrice. C'était pour cela qu'ils travaillaient si bien ensemble. Le développement même de leur relation était de fait à l'opposé de ses anciennes relations et Derek n'imaginait pas possible de sortir avec Spencer. Il avait d'abord appris que le plus jeune était un génie avant de récemment découvrir plusieurs étonnantes facettes de sa vie comme de sa personnalité et parmi elles, son apparence délicatement belle. Avec ces petites-amies il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas mélanger le travail et la vie privée au point d'avoir établis une règle simple, il ne sortait pas avec des femmes possédant une arme. D'un autre côté Spencer et lui partageait, le même travail, la même équipe et régulièrement le même lit dans différentes enquêtes. S'ils devaient en plus partager une vie de couple, Derek était persuadé qu'ils se seraient mutuellement assassinés. Vivre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept avec une personne était un cauchemard mais surtout, c'était malsain. Avec ses ex, Derek avait passé du temps en soirée, c'était une bonne chose de pouvoir se détendre, faire la fête et se séduire régulièrement l'un l'autre dans un couple. Ne pas perdre ses habitudes de célibataire était également quelque chose d'appréciable avec le mode de vie qu'il menait. Alors qu'avec Spencer, ils avaient rarement été en boite de nuit même lorsque l'équipe y allait quasiment au complet. Ils partageaient des restaurants lorsqu'ils étaient sur des enquêtes et parfois mais rarement en dehors.

Finalement, Derek était certain de ne pas être amoureux de Spencer. Sa relation était bien trop proche d'une relation fraternelle. Il se voyait aussi bien regarder des marathons de séries avec le châtain qu'avec ses sœurs et si avec une copine ce genre de marathon finissait toujours au lit, avec Spencer c'était inimaginable. Il y avait trop de complicité entre eux, de taquinerie et de respect. Pas qu'il ne respectait pas les femmes avec lesquelles il avait été mais… Il avait toujours pu imaginer une vie sexuelle avec elle alors que le seul fait de parler de la vie sexuelle de Spencer le dérangeait, comment aurait-il pu même envisager ce genre de rapport entre eux? Impossible. Non, il se voyait plutôt passer un week-end pour réparer une machine chez lui comme il le faisait régulièrement avec ses sœurs. Il imaginait plus facilement un barbecue de famille avec sa mère, ses sœurs et Spencer que n'importe qu'elle rencontre entre ses ex et sa famille. Il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à séparer les deux jusqu'à être certain qu'il s'agissait de la femme de sa vie et cela ne s'était jamais avéré être le cas. Cela prouvait donc bien que Spencer était de la famille. Spencer savait des choses sur lui qu'ils n'avaient jamais dit à qui que ce soit mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était amoureux. Cela voulait juste dire que Derek avait confiance en Spencer et que son amitié était plus durable que toutes les relations dans lesquels le plus âgé avait été. Il possédait les avantages de la famille, la confiance, l'absence de jugement, le soutien et la protection, ainsi que les avantages de ne pas en faire partie réellement, il pouvait facilement se confier, connaissait le fond de son travail, vivait bien plus proche de lui, vivait les mêmes horreurs, faisait les mêmes cauchemars, embrassait les mêmes valeurs et surtout, aspirait à la même justice.

C'était une chose que peu de personnes comprenait réellement comme Spencer. Il ne s'agissait pas juste d'arrêter les criminels ou de mettre fin à des massacres. Bien sur, cette partie de leur travail était importante mais il ne s'agissait pas que de cela. Ils avaient le pouvoir de remettre en liberté des criminels repentis après de simples discussions avec eux! La justice était globale et dans les deux sens. Ils rendaient justice aux victimes et à leur famille mais ils devaient aussi être juste avec les criminels. Ils devaient s'assurer de ne pas être trop vengeurs dans leurs actions, ce serait rendre le travail des forces de l'ordre personnel et injuste. Littéralement injuste. Un policier était un agent de l'état, un agent public, une tierce personne réglant les conflits en les arrêtant de sorte que les personnes privées ne tombent pas dans un cycle de vengeance privée et punitive voir de plus en plus disproportionnée. Leur travail assurait la justice de façon impartiale. C'était là une des choses que Spencer et lui avait en commun, il rêvait de justice pour tous même lorsqu'ils avaient vécu des choses terribles. Voilà ce qui était la clef de leur relation avec Spencer, une notion très développée de la justice. Une notion si développée et si complexe que même eux avaient beaucoup de mal à s'y tenir. Alors, comment ne pas comprendre la colère de tous les autres lorsque l'on voyait l'horreur que certains monstres était capable de faire? Evidemment, ils n'étaient pas infaillibles, la haine grandissait dans leur esprit et la volonté de sévir était immense. Elle envahissait leur corps, leurs pensées et leur vie jusqu'à leur rêve. Mais ils n'étaient pas non plus les simples mains suivant le courant de haine qui s'éveillait en eux à la moindre vision des cadavres que leur travail mettait sous leurs yeux, ils étaient surtout capables de se restreindre et de se contrôler. Spencer était incroyable sur ce point, Derek le reconnaissait et surtout l'admirait. Le plus jeune ne s'était presque jamais laissé aller à la colère malgré toutes les années durant lesquelles ils avaient travaillé ensemble. Lui-même s'était plusieurs fois perdus dans la noirceur des personnes qu'ils avaient du arrêter ou tuer.

Derek avait d'ailleurs été freiné dans des relations amoureuses à cause de cette notion. Dans un couple, la base de toute fonctionnement à deux était la discussion. Forcément, parler du travail était aussi une étape importante, parler de ces tueurs, des victimes également, était nécessaire. Pas tous, pas tout mais beaucoup. La justice elle en revanche n'était pas perçue de la même façon concernant ces tueurs. Beaucoup de ses ex avaient tenu tête à Derek sur de nombreux points. L'un d'entre eux était évidemment la peine à attribuer à ses hommes ou la façon de les traiter lors de l'arrestation. Souvent, cette dispute était la goutte d'eau qui brisait le vase fragile de leur relation. Tuer le tueur en série n'étaient pas la solution, le faire systématiquement était une erreur en plus d'être malsain et les tuer tous comme des sauvages était le meilleur moyen de faire d'eux tous des tueurs en série plus que des agents de l'état. La justice était impartiale. Ses ex, pas toutes mais trop sans aucun doute, n'avaient pas conscience de l'horreur de leur propos. Pourquoi Derek n'avait-il pas tué untel? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout simplement tué le suspect avant qu'il ne puisse commettre un nouveau meurtre? Pourquoi l'avait-il mené devant la justice plutôt que de le diriger au devant de sa mort? Derek les avait haït terriblement à cause de cela. Il n'était pas comme ces tueurs, il était incapable de tuer de sang froid même les plus terribles monstres… Mais Spencer, lui, le comprenait. Il avait passé si souvent du temps avec lui après ses ruptures, à pleurer sur son épaule et à trouver enfin l'oreille attentive qu'il aurait aimé trouver dans son couple.

Derek se retournait l'esprit en comparant toutes ses relations et en repassant les raisons pour lesquelles elles n'avaient pas fonctionné ou alors les concessions qu'il acceptait de faire dans un couple et celles qu'il ne pouvait même pas envisager. D'un autre côté, sa relation avec Spencer avait une base si forte et si complexe qu'elle ne pouvait être modifiée facilement. Ils ne pouvaient pas juste passer d'une amitié incroyable et d'une intimité fraternelle à une relation de couple. C'était impossible. De toute façon, ils ne s'aimaient pas, aucun d'eux. Derek n'était pas amoureux de Spencer. L'équipe se trompait. Ils se trompaient lourdement.

Il se trompait lourdement.

Son téléphone sonna le libérant de ses pensées tortueuses.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Le repas était bon. Excellent pour dire la vérité. Le thé venait d'être servit et Spencer et Victor passaient un moment merveilleux. Le meilleur moment de leur vie. Cependant ce moment était voué à une fin certaine et proche. Du moins, Spencer n'aurait pu imaginer que la fin viendrait aussi tôt. Le téléphone de Victor venait de sonner pour la deuxième fois et Victor avait froncé les sourcils en éteignant de nouveau son téléphone mais il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Ces coup de fils étaient comme un signal qui venait de démarrer mais n'était pas fini, l'homme était en attente de la fin du signal ou d'une fausse alerte… quelque chose d'urgent ou d'inhabituel, quelque chose qui allait mettre fin à leur dîner romantique.

 **-Victor?**

 **-Euh. Oui?**

 **-Rappelles cette personne, si c'est urgent alors ce n'est pas un problème et vas-y. En fait, même si ce n'est pas urgent, tu peux y aller. Nous aurons d'autres occasions de nous revoir. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir après tout.**

 **-Non, je…**

 **-De toute façon nous avions presque finis.**

 **-Non, je suis ravie d'être ici, avec toi. J'en ai rêvé depuis longtemps et nous voilà…**

Cependant, son téléphone sonna une troisième fois.

 **-Allez, réponds.**

 **-Désolé, je reviens tout de suite.**

Victor se leva et sortit téléphoner sur le trottoir. Spencer le regarda au travers de la vitre et baissa les yeux sur son thé après avoir constaté que Victor faisant les cents pas et avait une expression angoissée et furieuse à la fois. Il prit quelques gorgées et observa finalement le bel homme rentrer dans le restaurant, s'arrêter au comptoir avant de se diriger vers lui. Spencer se leva prêt pour le départ alors qu'il s'approchait.

 **-Une urgence alors. Et bien… Ne perds pas ton temps, Victor, vas-y, je vais payer.**

 **-Spencer... Profites de ton thé, j'ai payé le repas, ta part aussi.**

 **-... Nous avions dit… Tu ne lâches rien n'est-ce pas? Enfin, cela n'a aucune importance, je te rembourserais. En attendant, il y a une urgence dont tu dois t'occuper. Je rentrerais à pieds, ce n'est pas si loin.**

 **-Oui, je suis désolé. C'était quelque chose de formidable. Je te recontacte rapidement. Je t'aime**.

 **-Je t'aime aussi. C'est un peu tôt mais, je t'aime vraiment.**

 **-... Je suis le plus heureux des hommes! J'y vais.**

Victor se retourna et couru vers sa voiture. Spencer soupira et se rassit à sa place, il se retourna et prit son thé chaud entre ses mains. Son téléphone sonna, décidément, cette soirée n'était pas aussi calme qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il prit son téléphone, c'était Derek qui l'appelait. Il soupira. Derek était à l'hôtel et il était un peu trop protecteur avec Spencer ces temps-ci. Cela perturbait le docteur plus qu'il ne le voulait et plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il décrocha finalement.

 **-Derek? Je vais bien, je suis en sécurité.**

 **-J'en suis ravi. Mais finis vite de manger, Spencer, je passe te chercher en voiture, il semblerait qu'il y ait de l'agitation quelque part et ça correspond au signalement de victime potentielle.**

 **-Je suis dans un restaurant pas loin de l'hôtel, j'ai déjà fini de manger. Prends mes affaires, j'avance vers l'hôtel et tu me récupères en voiture. Tu me raconteras ce que nous savons en route. Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre.**

 **-Ok.**

Ils raccrochèrent sans aucun mot de plus, ils étaient rodés à ce genre de situation. Spencer finit son thé en une gorgée et sortit en courant du restaurant en remerciant les serveurs et en déposant un bon pourboire sur la table en quatrième vitesse. Derek se dépêcha de récupérer au plus vite les affaires de Spencer ayant déjà les siennes. Il était parfaitement habitué à tout ça. Il récupéra tout aussi vite Spencer sur un trottoir et finalement, ils allèrent rapidement en direction de la zone signalée à la police.

 **-Une personne a signalé des cris dans une ruelle isolée pas loin d'un autre parc. La personne a aperçu et distingué deux personnes, un jeune homme et un vieil homme aux alentours des soixante-dix ans. Ensuite elle a fuit et a cherché à se mettre en sécurité avant d'appeler la police. La police m'a renvoyé l'appel immédiatement et j'ai prévenu l'équipe. Nous y allons aussi vite que possible. La station de police étant plus éloignée que l'hôtel, nous serons sans doute les premiers sur les lieux. Une partie de l'équipe nous rejoint donc avec la police et l'autre partie se réveille pour venir le plus vite possible. J'étais le seul encore réveillé et Pénélope m'a prévenu en le sachant puisqu'elle était à la station. Pour ce qui est de la personne qui nous a signalé le problème, la police passera la récupérer où elle se trouve et nous la retrouverons à la station de police pour pouvoir l'interroger davantage sur ce qu'elle a vu ou entendu.**

 **-Tu penses que c'est notre tueur?**

 **-C'est très probable… L'homme agressé est âgé, l'attaquant est jeune. C'est possible.**

 **-Alors accélères. Nous ne devons pas le laisser filer.**

 **-Pendant que nous roulons, ça a été le repas?**

 **-... Oui. C'était… un super moment.**

 **-... Victor s'est bien comporté? Il n'a pas eu de gestes déplacés?**

 **-Non! Non. Il… était parfait. Charmant, drôle et… très délicat.**

 **-Il... Est-ce que tu n'as pas remarqué de signes montrant qu'il joue un rôle? Ou de psychopathie?**

 **-Derek. On pourrait croire que tu souhaites que mon rendez-vous se soit mal passé ou que Victor soit bel et bien notre assassin. C'est vexant.**

 **-Je suis désolé.**

 **-Non, tu ne l'es pas et moi non plus. Et pour répondre à la question je n'ai vu aucun signe. Juste…**

 **-Quoi? Quelque chose t'a perturbé? C'est peut-être important, dis-le.**

 **-Non. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. Tu es un peu trop surprotecteur mais merci quand même. C'est… agréable de savoir que l'on compte pour quelqu'un.**

 **-Toujours, pretty boy, toujours. Désolé pour le rendez-vous…**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, Victor venait de partir à cause d'une urgence.**

Derek releva ce point le trouvant anormal à cause de la proximité temporelle entre cette urgence et le signalement de l'agression mais il décida d'arrêter la discussion sur ce point. Il ne voulait pas que Spencer se sente prit au piège. Spencer qui trouvait aussi la coïncidence trop grande le remercia intérieurement de ne pas lui répondre à ce propos.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à proximité des lieux et durent descendre de leur véhicule ne pouvant pas entrer dans le parc avec leur véhicule. Armes en mains, ils signalèrent leur présence et allumèrent leurs lampes torches conformément au protocole puisqu'ils n'entendaient aucun bruit. Il faisait nuit noire et l'absence de lumière autre que celles de leur lampes torches était naturellement angoissante. Finalement, ils arrivèrent sur les lieux indiqués et découvrirent un soixantenaire allongé sur le sol. Il était encore habillé mais il ne bougeait pas. Il était soit inconscient soit mort, il fallait agir vite dans tous les cas. Spencer et Derek observèrent autour d'eux avant de tenter une approche vers l'homme au sol. Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre de l'autre côté d'un muret bordant le parc et tandis que Spencer se penchait finalement pour vérifier si l'homme avait encore un pou ou s'il était bien mort, Derek couru aussi vite qu'il le put, sauta au dessus du mur et s'élança en travers de la chaussée pour ne voir qu'une voiture tourner au coin de la rue. Il n'eu pas le temps de noter sa plaque d'immatriculation entière mais avait bien aperçu la couleur noire et le modèle de la voiture ainsi que les deux premiers sigles de la plaque. Il appela immédiatement Pénélope pour qu'elle recherche la voiture via les caméras de vidéo-surveillance alentours pour suivre sa direction et indiquer sa position à d'autres policiers puis retourna auprès de Spencer qui tentait désormais un massage cardiaque sur la victime. Sans succès.

Spencer alternait entre le massage cardiaque et la ventilation par bouche à bouche mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'amélioration et au vue du mode d'action de L'Artiste, le massage cardiaque n'y ferait rien. L'homme avait du injecter un produit dans le corps de sa victime, du Dilaudid à en croire leur expérience. Si L'Artiste avait eu le temps d'agir comme prévu, l'homme avait fait une overdose sans aucun doute et n'importe quel massage cardiaque n'y ferait rien. C'était trop tard mais Spencer ne voulait pas abandonner, il n'y aurait pas un mort de plus par sa faute.

Derek lui demanda de ne pas s'acharner et finalement, Spencer retomba sur pieds. Au sol, il cessa de réfléchir et désespéra de la situation, il y avait encore un cadavre de plus. Il prit la main de la enième victime de L'Artiste, pleura et inspira pour se reprendre en entendant les sirènes des voitures de police qui approchaient. Il s'excusa et tandis que Derek s'éloignait pour sécuriser les lieux il récupéra le mot de L'Artiste.

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde,

J'ai deux trois jours de retard sur la parution de ce chapitre par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu initialement mais je voulais vraiment que le rendu de ce chapitre corresponde bien à ce que je m'étais imaginé. Je poste donc ce chapitre maintenant que j'en suis vraiment satisfaite! Vous a-t-il plut?

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours. En tout cas, elle avance petit à petit vers un moment clef de l'intrigue! Alors soyez patients en ce qui concerne la future relation entre Derek et Spencer. Il faudra d'abord passer par plusieurs étapes. :)

à bientôt pour de nouveaux rebondissements, ;)

YYY


	9. Chapter 9

**L'Artiste.**

 **Dislaimer:** Les personnages d'Esprit Criminel ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fiction.

 **Rating:** M.

 **Pairing:** Spencer/OC au début pour devenir un Spencer/Derek par la suite.

 **Note de l'auteur:** Chapitre corrigé!

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9:**_

* * *

L'équipe au complet arriva peu de temps après et la police débarqua finalement avec Garcia à l'arrière d'une des voitures de police suivant le fuyard et guidant deux autres véhicules pour arrêter le conducteur.

 **-Merde!**

 **-Quoi Garcia?**

 **-Je viens de perdre le suspect dans un tunnel! Il n'y a pas de caméras en dessous et les voitures qui la suivent ont été obligées de se diviser pour aller dans deux embranchements. Sauf que l'une a finalement retrouvé le véhicule avant de la perdre définitivement de vue. J'avais piraté les caméras en sortie de tunnel mais la voiture n'est pas sortie alors que les policiers qui la suivaient viennent de sortir.**

 **-La voiture a peut-être fait demi-tour? Vérifies les caméras à l'entrée du tunnel aussi.**

 **-Déjà fait JJ. La voiture que l'on suivait s'est juste volatilisée. Soit elle est encore sous le tunnel soit il s'est passé quelque chose. Mais la voiture a disparue!**

 **-Tu as vu la plaque d'immatriculation en entier?**

 **-Oui bien sûr, j'ai déjà fait une recherche pour savoir à qui elle appartient mais il semblerait que cette plaque d'immatriculation n'ait pas encore était donné à une voiture. Ce qui signifie que nous avons perdu sa trace. L'Artiste s'est envolé… Merde!**

L'équipe s'effondra intérieurement mais leur apparence demeura la même. Encore une tentative ratée. Jason se rapprocha de son fils toujours assis au sol et respirant difficilement avec la gorge nouée. Il posa sa main sur sa tête et frotta doucement ses cheveux. Son fils avait besoin d'être consolé et rassuré, c'était une rude journée pour lui. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de montrer une faiblesse aux membres de la police locale à cause des tentions actuelles avec eux. Derek n'avait pas quitté les côtés de Spencer mais ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus que d'être à ses côtés. Le gamin était sous le choc. Cela surprenait autant l'équipe que ça aurait pu sembler normal pour n'importe qui d'autre. Il était anormal qu'une affaire aussi classique touche Spencer cependant, puisqu'il était l'obsession principale du criminel, la culpabilité mal placée pouvait tout à fait générer la douleur morale de Spencer malgré qu'il n'y soit pour rien factuellement.

Hotch se reprit finalement le plus vite et dirigea tous les agents pour boucler le périmètre et s'occuper des lieux avant le lendemain matin. Il mena finalement Pénélope à l'écart pour mener de plus amples recherches sur les vidéos surveillance, la voiture avait pu changer de couleur d'une certaine façon ou bien avoir changé de plaque d'immatriculation. D'un autre côté, il pouvait aussi s'agir d'une sortie parallèle dans le tunnel qui aurait été accessible auparavant mais bloquée. Cependant, l'expérience leur avait prouvé qu'un ancien tunnel pouvait être réhabilité par les criminels. Ils envoyèrent un policier au cadastre de la ville avec l'objectif de récupérer tous les plans des routes de la ville. Spencer recouperait les plans en un pour essayer de trouver un passage, en attendant, Pénélope regardait tous les alentours à la loupe au travers des caméras sur plusieurs kilomètres. Ils mirent en place un filet de sécurité avec la police pour arrêter les voitures en chemin et contrôler les conducteurs des voitures semblables à celle du fuyard.

Spencer n'arrivait pas à récupérer du choc. Cette fois-ci, il était passé en quelques heures du meilleurs rendez-vous de sa vie à un terrible moment: la mort d'un homme entre ses mains. La descente avait été trop rapide et il ne s'y était pas préparé avant comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il survolait cette affaire malgré le fait qu'il se révèle davantage dans cette affaire que dans aucune autre. Hotch, Gideon, Rossi et Morgan le surveillaient de près ou de loin. JJ, Prentiss et Garcia s'inquiétaient mais elles freinèrent leurs sentiments pour se concentrer sur l'affaire en priorité. Spencer était un professionnel, il se reprendrait. Seulement, le temps passait et si Spencer ne pleurait pas, Spencer n'avait toujours pas le regard allumé. Ses yeux étaient creux, mornes, sans vie.

Derek chercha Aaron des yeux pour le supplier de mettre Spencer à l'écart sur le coup. Gideon de son côté ne quittait pas son fils d'un mètre.

 **-Gideon? Ramènes ton fils à l'hôtel qu'il se repose. Demain, je déciderai s'il continue de travailler sur l'enquête ou non.**

 **-Merci, Hotch.**

 **-Derek, tu étais avec Spencer donc tu dois rester ici pour nous expliquer tout ce qu'il s'est passé en détails. Nous ne devons rien manquer. Tu pourras rester avec Spencer cette nuit lorsque nous aurons tout passé en revue, je vais prendre ton tour de garde à l'exposition.**

 **-Je veillerai sur lui.**

 **-Spencer, …**

 **-...**

 **-Spencer?**

 **-...**

 **-Spencer!**

 **-Oui?**

 **-Tu rentres, tu dors. Tu réfléchis, tu te reprends et demain matin tu repars à la chasse. Si tu ne te reprends pas d'ici demain matin, demain soir, tu rentres à quantico.**

 **-Bien.**

 **-Spencer?**

 **-...**

 **-Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer. Reposes-toi bien. Nous veillons les uns sur les autres et ça passe par la santé physique et morale et cette dernière passe par le repos et la paix intérieure, tu n'es responsable de rien penses-y. De toute façon que tu sois sur l'affaire ou pas, nous attraperons L'Artiste. Alors penses à toi en priorité.**

Le cœur de Spencer se resserra. Hotch lui disait clairement qu'il n'était pas utile dans l'équipe. Il pouvait partir et personne n'y verrait d'inconvénient. Il savait que ces pensées ne faisaient que dévoiler ses réelles angoisses et non la réalité elle-même. Cela restait néanmoins douloureux à entendre. Hotch ne pensait sans doute pas cela et sans doute n'imaginait-il pas que Spencer doutait encore d'avoir sa place dans l'équipe. Il se dirigea vers un SUV et son père le suivit prenant le volant pour le conduire vers l'hôtel. La nuit était déjà bien avancée alors il ne devrait pas tarder à dormir pour pouvoir conserver ses forces et tenir sur la durée.

Du côté de l'équipe encore active dans le parc, ils allaient passer une nuit agitée mais leur esprits demeuraient déjà obstinément occupés à penser à leur plus jeune camarade.

 **-Hotch, je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée de garder Spencer sur cette affaire. Il est l'objet de l'obsession de L'Artiste. Ce tueur est un érotomane, son obsession est… certes romantique et non sexuel du fait même de l'érotomanie, mais elle est dangereuse. L'obsession de notre tueur est dangereuse parce qu'il est intelligent. Les cas d'érotomanie se finissent généralement mal et si L'Artiste met la main sur Spencer, parce qu'il est étonnamment intelligent, je doute qu'on puisse agir pour l'aider. Je ne veux pas que nous finissions par perdre le gosse par excès de confiance.**

 **-Je comprends ton point de vue, Morgan. Mais tu dois aussi prendre d'autres données en compte. J'ai dit à Spencer qu'il ne serait plus sur l'enquête s'il ne parvient pas à se reprendre mais c'était un mensonge, je ne le ferais pas. Spencer restera sur cette affaire à cause de ces données.**

 **-Même s'il ne va pas bien?!**

 **-Oui. As-tu prit en compte le fait que Reid était peut-être ce qui maintenait sous contrôle L'Artiste? Qu'il est peut-être ce qui le maintien éveillé? Le tableau de Spencer est une bonne piste pour poursuivre l'affaire dans la bonne voie. Soit on attrape L'Artiste sur le fait lorsqu'il va essayer de voler le tableau soit il va vouloir te tuer, Morgan, et nous l'arrêterons là. Mais sans son tableau, nous n'aurons aucune autre piste probante.**

 **-Si le gamin maintient éveillé L'Artiste alors il vaudrait mieux le faire partir.**

 **-Pour obtenir quoi? Que L'Artiste s'endorme avant un nouvel événement qui le réveillera? Qu'il recommence à tuer? Peut-être plus souvent? On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver et un tueur en sommeil pour un temps reste un tueur en liberté. Ce n'est pas un sommeil éternel. En plus, la présence de Spencer semble le stabiliser. Auparavant, le nombre de meurtres augmentaient rapidement. Désormais, la fréquence diminue. Il n'a commit que deux meurtres depuis notre arrivée et dois-je te rappeler depuis combien de temps nous sommes ici? Et la fréquence à laquelle il tuait, alors? A son rythme précédent et en tenant compte de la courbe de fréquence qu'il était en train de prendre, il aurait déjà tué trois autres personnes depuis le temps. Il accélérait mais maintenant il a ralenti et s'est stabilisé. Considère ces trois personnes comme déjà sauvées pour l'instant.**

 **-Sauvons Spencer d'abord!**

 **-Il n'y a pas de priorités dans les personnes que nous devons sauver. Sauver une personne c'est sauver une personne que cette personne soit Spencer, une personne lambda ou dieu ou qui que ce soit d'autres. Il faut employer les mêmes méthodes sans accorder de priorité à qui que ce soit y comprit Spencer, ce serait problématique en tant qu'agent de faire une distinction entre qui on sauve et qui on ne sauve pas. Et Spencer est un agent, il sait se débrouiller, ce devrait être une raison suffisante pour que tu cesses de le surprotéger.**

 **-Mais il va mal… Il en a déjà beaucoup vécu. Lui épargner au moins ça serait une bonne chose.**

 **-Tu ne réfléchis pas comme un agent à propos d'un autre agent. Spencer n'est pas sans défense, il a vécu des choses complexes et il en vivra d'autres, c'est notre travail et à moins qu'il ne démissionne, il n'y échappera pas.**

 **-Aaron, tu es aveugle ou juste sourd?! Je te dis que sur cette affaire Spencer ne réagira pas comme un agent. Sur cette affaire, Spencer n'est qu'un civil, un simple peintre objet de l'obsession d'un tueur en série érotomane. Je te dis que sur cette affaire, tu fais prendre plus de risque à Spencer que tu ne le protèges. Sur cette affaire et cette affaire seulement, Spencer est à considérer comme un civil et non comme un agent. Sur cette affaire, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, je le sens au plus profond de moi, si on continue dans cette voie, on perdra Spencer. Et sur ma liste de chose à faire, ne pas le perdre est la première. Ou plutôt, je devrais dire que le perdre est sur ma liste des choses à ne jamais jamais jamais faire!**

 **-Je te l'ai dit, tu ne réfléchis pas comme un agent mais comme un homme amoureux! Tu perds déjà Spencer pour Victor et ça n'a rien à voir avec L'Artiste!**

 **-Je ne te parle pas de Victor! Amoureux ou non Aaron, j'ai peur pour la sécurité de Spencer! Pour sa sécurité vis-à-vis de L'Artiste! S'il veut partir avec Victor qu'il le fasse si ça le rend heureux mais au moins assurons-nous que L'Artiste ne va pas le tuer!**

 **-Morgan! Cette discussion s'arrête ici et maintenant. J'ai prit une décision et nous allons tout faire pour protéger Spencer. Mais il reste sur cette affaire quoi que tu en penses.**

 **-C'est une erreur… une grave erreur…**

 **-Tu as la protection de Spencer, je t'ai autorisé à être le "protecteur" principal de Spencer. Tu ne crois pas que c'est la meilleure position pour te rassurer?**

 **-Je crois surtout que tu fais reposer sur moi les conséquences de ton choix. Si rien ne se passe, tu m'auras bien nargué, s'il se passe quelque chose et que le gosse s'en sort, tu te sentiras très mal mais si c'est la dernière option, je serais celui qui subirait les conséquences de ton choix. S'il se passe quelque chose et que Spencer ne s'en sort pas intact, je serais responsable. Par ' _ta'_ faute. **

**-Morgan, fais attention à ce que tu dis. Hotch ne fait pas ça contre toi et tu le sais.**

 **-Vous faites confiance à l'instinct de Spencer mais le mien vous vous en fichez. Il ne vous importe pas. J'en ai mal au ventre tellement je ne le sens pas sur ce coup. Cette affaire est mauvaise pour Spencer. Mentalement comme nous l'avons tous vu mais aussi physiquement. Nous allons le perdre. Victor n'a aucune espèce d'importance mais L'Artiste… Et si Victor est L'Artiste, Spencer ne le verra pas venir qu'importe son instinct.**

 **-On a comprit ton point de vue Derek. Maintenant, je pense que pour protéger quelqu'un d'un érotomane, il faut le garder proche de nous.**

 **-... Continuons de chercher ce tueur.**

 **-... ça ira Derek. Continuons de le chercher et attrapons-le avant que quoi que ce soit arrive.**

Derek ne perdit pas Spencer de l'esprit. Il avait un pressentiment si mauvais qu'il en perdait l'appétit et la volonté de poursuivre la recherche de l'assassin, il ne souhaitait plus que prendre le gamin sur l'épaule et le remmener à Quantico. Tant pis, puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix de toute évidence… Bon sang, où était passé cette satanée voiture?!

Le médecin légiste collaborant avec la police était arrivé sur les lieux et après que la police ait passé la zone au peigne fin, il put enfin s'approcher du corps pour faire ses premières constatations sur place à la lampe torche. L'homme était mort, il avait soixante-sept ans, c'était une overdose évidemment mais la nature du produit elle-même serait à déterminer via quelques examens supplémentaires en labos. Son décès était récent évidemment et il avait subit un bon massage cardiaque qui lui avait cassé deux côtes. L'homme n'avait apparemment pas de marques défensives sur lui mais elles pouvaient encore apparaître dans les prochaines heures, le légiste devrait donc confirmer cette information par la suite. Il avait subit un choc à l'arrière de la tête avec un objet relativement lourd mais ce coup n'avait pas du causer davantage de dégâts qu'un simple étourdissement ce n'était donc pas un coup réussit de la part de L'Artiste. Cependant, à en juger du point trouvé sur sa nuque, cet étourdissement avait été juste ce qu'il fallait pour laisser à l'homme le temps d'administrer sa drogue purent en déduire les agents du FBI. Le médecin légiste ajouta que l'étourdissement avait laisser la victime parfaitement consciente de ce qu'il se passait et qu'à en juger par son expression, elle avait eu conscience de l'injection de la drogue et de sa mort prochaine avant de succomber d'asphyxie du fait de l'overdose. La victime n'avait cependant pas subit d'agressions violentes et volontairement brusques ou brutales. A en juger par l'apparence de la victime, sa taille, son poids, sa morphologie et surtout son tour de taille, elle devait avoir du diabète et des problèmes cardiaques mais ça impliquait aussi que l'homme avait pu être compliqué à manipuler pour L'Artiste mais que la drogue avait pu avoir un effet plus rapide que prévu ou inversement.

Pour l'heure, le médecin légiste ne pouvait pas garantir grand chose et le plus important demeurait impossible à définir pour l'heure: la nature de la drogue et l'existence ou non de blessures défensives. Le médecin légiste finit donc son diagnostique préliminaire et se releva récupérant le mot jeté en vitesse sur le cadavre par L'Artiste. Le mot avait du tomber lorsque Spencer avait fait un massage cardiaque à cet homme. Il tendit finalement le mot à Hotch qui n'avait pas encore prit le temps de le récupérer en s'occupant de l'organisation des actions de la police.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Gideon avait écouté Spencer pleurer et avait patienté jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans son lit, il lui enleva alors ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, sa veste et enfin sa ceinture. Gideon avait fermé les rideaux de la chambre pour que Spencer puisse dormir sans être dérangé par les lumières abondantes de la ville et finalement pour qu'il puisse dormir le plus longtemps possible le lendemain matin sans que la lumière du soleil ne vienne traverser les fines paupières de son fils. Il le plaça plus confortablement dans ses draps et finalement sortit de sa chambre et prit la direction de la sienne pour appeler Rossi et avoir des nouvelles de l'avancée de l'enquête.

Spencer était donc seul dans sa chambre, à moitié habillé, endormi, un simple drap le recouvrant mais la chaleur de la pièce était suffisante pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Il dormait d'un sommeil lourd et profond au point qu'il n'entendrait rien s'il devait y avoir un bruit particulièrement fort dans la rue en bas de sa fenêtre quelques étages plus bas. Ainsi, lorsque sa fenêtre s'ouvrit doucement en un léger grincement n'entendit-il rien. Un courant d'air froid s'engouffra dans la pièce faisant voler les rideaux qui obstruait le passage. La fenêtre s'ouvrit en plus grand et un corps d'homme passa dans le passage ouvert posant délicatement ses pieds au sol pour faire un minimum de bruit. L'homme passa au travers des rideaux après avoir repoussé à moitié la fenêtre et s'approcha du lit occupé de la chambre. Il admira le visage marqué de son occupant, marqué par la fatigue, les larmes et la culpabilité mais il repéra surtout dans les paupières clauses une sérénité apaisante que seul le sommeil le plus calme et profond pouvait apporter à un homme ou un enfant. La douleur du cœur comme celle de l'esprit s'apaisait toujours durant les nuits sans rêve. L'intru s'assit sur le bord du lit du bel endormi songeant au conte racontant le sauvetage d'une princesse de son sommeil par un baiser d'un prince mais c'était d'une part trop mièvre pour l'homme et d'autre part, une chose qu'il ne se permettrait pas de faire sans l'accord même tacite de la princesse en question.

Il enleva le drap reposant sur l'endormi et prit sur lui de déshabiller tout à fait le jeune docteur. Victor, puisque c'était lui, commença par enlever la chemise de docteur respirant le vêtement après cela pour s'imprégner de la douce odeur du charmant jeune homme. Puis, tout en délicatesse, il enleva au jeune homme son pantalon. Il avait été magnifique ce soir, durant leur rendez-vous et Victor s'en voulait de ne pas le lui avoir suffisamment dit. Il chercha un vêtement de nuit dans les affaires de son protéger mais n'en trouva pas ou alors ne cherchait-il pas réellement. Il laissa donc le plus jeune dans son boxer et le replaça confortablement sur le matelas avant de remettre le drap sur lui. La fenêtre ouverte faisait rentrer l'air froid de l'extérieur à l'intérieur, aussi, Victor s'appliqua-t-il à ajouter une couverture sur le corps de Spencer et à le recouvrir jusqu'en haut de son cou. Il soigna la disposition des cheveux du jeune homme et sourit de la gêne occasionnée à ce dernier lorsqu'il grimaça sous la caresse. Spencer se retourna dans les draps en direction de Victor et remonta ses poings fermés à proximité de son visage. Victor ne pu s'empêcher de le comparer à un bébé ou un enfant. Cependant le corps tout en ligne et en relief qu'il avait pu découvrir en le déshabillant ne pouvait pas être plus révélateur en ce qui concernait l'âge du docteur notamment parce que les pensées même de Victor à cette vision n'avaient rien ni d'enfantines ni de parentales mais bien des pensées excitées et excitantes, sulfureuses. Il vit dans un poing du jeune homme un bout de papier. Il était venu pour discuter avec lui mais ils ne discuteraient pas cette nuit apparemment. Il se coucha sur la couette à côté de Spencer et l'admira tenant une de ses mains dans la sienne. Il se perdit dans sa contemplation avant de soupirer et de se décider à partir. Il prit le téléphone de Spencer et s'évertua à composer quelques codes pour pouvoir entrer dedans mais cela ne fonctionna pas, pas qu'il ait cru qu'un génie comme Spencer aurait laissé un code simple d'utilisation pour protéger son téléphone mais tout de même… Il avait même testé les premières décimales du nombre pi, sait-on jamais! Mais il avait échoué. Il se plia donc à trouver un bout de papier et à écrire dessus avant de le poser au chevet de Spencer.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Hotch avait le mot de L'Artiste qu'il laissait comme un rituel, sa signature. Le mot semblait court contrairement à son habitude aussi il n'attendit pas davantage pour le lire à l'équipe encore présente sur les lieux.

 _J'ai manqué de temps donc je n'ai pas pu achever mon œuvre. Il faut toujours laisser à un artiste du temps pour faire un chef d'œuvre car les plus belles toiles ne se sont pas peintes en un jour. Mais puisque l'on ne m'a pas laissé le temps, voici ma première œuvre inachevé. Pour autant, cela ne me dérange pas tant que cela car ce n'était pas une belle toile pour commencer, mon inspiration était vraiment réduite avec cette œuvre stupidement laide. La prochaine fois, mon modèle d'inspiration sera beaucoup plus beau. N'est-ce pas monsieur l'agent? M. Morgan…_

 _Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps alors Spencer mon dernier mot est pour toi. Tu seras bientôt avec moi, à moi._

 _L'Artiste_

 **-… Vous en pensez quoi?**

 **-J'en pense que je te l'avais dit, Aaron. Spencer est en danger.**

 **-Tu l'es plus que lui. L'Artiste te qualifie de némésis à cause de ton amour pour Spencer et planifie clairement ton meurtre. Sa prochaine œuvre inspirée par un modèle sera une composition macabre autour d'un cadavre, le tien. Tu es plus en danger que Spencer.**

 **-Non. Et non, je ne suis pas amoureux du gosse. Mais, bon sang, la formulation "Tu seras bientôt à moi" ne vous interpelle-t-elle pas?! Il veut emmener Spencer, loin de nous… loin de tout. Et le garder pour lui comme une propriété. Spencer avec son instinct incroyable n'aurait pas peint un tableau avec moi comme modèle s'il avait une seconde pu penser que je risquais réellement quelque chose, vous me suivez là-dessus? Alors si même l'instinct de Spencer dit que je ne suis pas en danger, sachant que nous obéissons à son instinct au doigt et à l'œil, concentrons-nous sur Spencer! Enfin merde! David, c'est presque ton petit-fils, dis-moi que tu es d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'il est le plus en danger…**

 **-Ecoutes, Derek… Je ne vois pas les choses toutes blanches comme Aaron ou toute noire comme toi en ce qui concerne Spencer. Depuis le temps que nous le connaissons, nous savons que Spencer est spécial. Depuis des mois, Gideon, c'est à dire je le rappelle, son père, et moi avions remarqué qu'il dépérissait. Même lorsque l'équipe va bien et que les enquêtes se passent bien, il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Maintenant, tenons tous compte du fait qu'il n'a pas encore la trentaine! Il en approche peu à peu mais n'y est pas encore. Que faisions-nous à son âge? Nous profitions de la vie! Lui, il côtoie jour après jour l'horreur de l'humanité. Plutôt que de profiter, il chasse des tueurs en séries psychopathes, scrute des milliers cadavres de victimes innocentes dans des états inimaginables et les voient se graver de façon indélébile dans sa mémoire eidétique. Gideon et moi pensons que s'il doit quitter ce travail, nous le soutiendrons et l'y encouragerons. Même s'il est toujours difficile de voir l'oiseau quitter le nid et partir au delà de notre protection, c'est souvent nécessaire. Nous nous attendions à ce qu'il prenne une décision définitive un jour mais nous étions évidemment près à l'accepter. Maintenant, la seule chose que nous pouvons faire dans cette éventualité est de nous assurer que Spencer prendra cette décision de son plein grès, volontairement et sans aucune forme de chantage ou de contrainte. Nous ne pouvons que nous assurer que cette décision n'est pas péjorative, qu'il fasse attention et se protège du mieux possible. Nous ne pouvons que faire en sorte qu'il prenne cette décision de façon éclairée et positive. Ce n'est presque rien par rapport à ce que nous voudrions faire mais si l'éventualité se présente, nous serons prêt. Alors, non, je ne suis pas prêt à laisser Spencer aux mains de L'Artiste mais si Spencer veut partir dans les bras de Victor, je l'accepterai et Gideon aussi. Spencer est presque comme un petit-fiston pour moi. Je lui souhaite le meilleur et je suis prêt à l'aider pour l'obtenir. Oui, Spencer est en danger mais il ne l'est pas nécessairement plus que d'habitude. Son instinct s'est réveillé et on ne sait si c'est pour le meilleur ou pour le pire mais je ferais en sorte que ce ne soit pas le pire. Pour cela, je pense qu'arrêter L'Artiste doit passer avant sa sécurité totale. Arrêter ce tueur fait partit du processus pour protéger Spencer d'après moi.**

 **-Et vous les filles?**

 **-Je pense que Spencer est dans la merde avec vous tous. Vous l'observez, discutez dans son dos mais vous ne lui posez jamais la question en face à face.**

 **-JJ a raison, pour une fois, cessez de vous comporter comme des gosses et prenez vos peurs à bras le corps pour en parler avec le premier concerné. Pénélope, qu'en penses-tu?**

 **-Je pense que Spencer n'est pas en sucre et que si nous faisions marcher notre cervelle un peu plus que ça, nous trouverions une solution qui satisferait tout le monde.**

 **-De toute façon, je ferais en sorte, quoiqu'il arrive, que Spencer ne nous quitte pas. Même si je dois agir contre la décision de tout le monde, je ferais en sorte que Spencer ne me quitte pas.**

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Victor s'était rassit après avoir posé son mot sur la table de chevet de Spencer et après l'avoir observé se retourner plusieurs fois dans ses draps, il commença à chanter une berceuse que lui avait chanté une femme durant son enfance. Il ne se souvenait pas de qui il s'agissait réellement et il ne savait même plus si la chanson lui était adressée ou s'il avait volé ce moment à un autre enfant mais il se souvenait distinctement de la voix de la femme qui avait fredonné puis murmuré ces paroles. Enfant, il n'en avait pas comprit le sens, il s'agissait d'une langue étrangère et lointaine aux accords délicieux mais inconnus. Plus âgé, il avait retrouvé la chanson et en avait appris les paroles qui raisonnaient toujours sans faire sens. Puis vint le temps où il put se permettre de voyager et d'apprendre ce qu'il désirait par lui-même après avoir rencontré le succès et en avoir tiré de la monnaie. Il avait voyagé, en France, et avait appris plusieurs langues dont le français. Cette langue, il savait qu'elle était celle de la chanson qui l'apaisait tant. Il comprenait désormais le sens des mots qu'il chantait à son amour. Il en avait comprit le sens bien avant mais en cet instant précis, il venait seulement d'en comprendre la portée lorsqu'un soupir de Spencer l'avait enchanté. La tendresse, c'était le titre de cette chanson. Une chanson merveilleuse d'un homme multipliant les talents. Bourvil, c'était ainsi qu'il s'appelait. Un acteur, chanteur et humoriste. Victor ne savait pas grand chose de lui mais il lui suffisait de réécouter cette chanson et il comprenait enfin le cœur de cet homme. Ainsi, alors qu'il fredonnait cette chanson que lui avait juste soufflé la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour Spencer et la vision tendre que ce dernier lui offrait, il se laissa se perdre dans ses pensées.

On peut vivre sans richesse  
Presque sans le sou

Et cela Victor le savait bien, il venait d'un milieu modeste. Sa mère l'avait élevé avec rudesse dans une pauvreté âpre. Elle haïssait son état de pauvreté. Elle haïssait beaucoup de choses et le manque d'argent l'avait poussé à agir de façon terrible à de nombreux égards. Sans que jamais elle ne l'ait battu, elle ne lui avait pas donné ce qu'il faut donner à un enfant, de l'amour et de la tendresse. C'était bien pourquoi il savait que ce n'était pas sa mère qui lui avait chanté cette chanson. Son éducation cependant avait été bien faite. C'était une mère, malheureuse et désolante mais une mère tout de même. Elle veillait de son mieux sur sa progéniture pour lui assurer un avenir. Désormais, son avenir assuré, elle vivait au crochet de sa progéniture. La pauvreté n'était pas une maladie. Beaucoup de personnes partout dans le monde vivaient dans une pauvreté innommable mais tous n'étaient pas miséreux. L'amour et la tendresse permettaient de résister même au plus bas. Non, la pauvreté n'était pas toujours invivable. Ce n'était pas une vie passé un certain point mais ne dit-on pas qu'on est riche d'aimer et d'être aimé?

Des seigneurs et des princesses  
Y'en a plus beaucoup

Victor aurait tendance à dire qu'il en existait pleins. Il croyait que la monarchie et l'aristocratie étaient d'anciennes notions mais il croyait au plus profond de son cœur que les enfants étaient tous des êtres purs et nobles, des princes et des princesses. Il croyait également que certains adultes, rares mais non moins admirables, étaient dignes d'un tel titre de noblesse. Seuls la pureté du cœur, l'honneur et la bienveillance devrait être des qualifications pour les titres de seigneurs et de princesses. Cependant, cette phrase pouvait simplement qualifier la disparition des rêves d'enfants en grandissant et cela, Victor ne pouvait le réfuter, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de seigneurs et de princesses lorsque l'on grandissait. Voir plus du tout… Devait-il anoblir Spencer, pensa-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Il correspondait à sa vision de la réelle noblesse.

Mais vivre sans tendresse  
On ne le pourrait pas  
Non, non, non, non  
On ne le pourrait pas

L'homme savait bien cela. Son enfance avait été très loin de la douceur et de la tendresse d'une mère. Heureusement, il avait connu la tendresse tout de même. Il avait eu quelques années de plus lorsqu'il avait comprit que la tendresse existait et que l'absence de tendresse de la part de sa mère était anormal. Lorsqu'il avait prit conscience que la seule tendresse qu'il recevait venait d'une autre personne que sa mère, il avait été en colère. Longtemps. Cependant, cette personne lui avait donné ce qu'il avait besoin pour grandir et vivre malgré l'absence de tendresse de sa mère et il avait fait de son mieux pour rendre une telle tendresse à cette personne. Il avait eu beaucoup de tendresse à son égard mais parfois, il repensait au passé, à son enfance, et réalisait avec aigreur que s'il avait donné de la tendresse, ce n'était pas suffisant pour compenser celle que semblait lui donner sa mère par un affichage plus important de fierté. Ce n'était pas de la tendresse mais l'on aurait pu s'y tromper. Il avait nourrit par manque de tendresse une personne de ressentiments. Il se noyait déjà dans son propre ressentiment, il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de celui des autres… Spencer aussi avait connu sa part de mauvais jours dans l'enfance. Il avait connu à n'en pas douter la tendresse d'un père et d'une mère cependant après l'abandon de son père et avec la dégénérescence mentale de sa mère, la tendresse avait été plus rare à son égard. Victor était heureux cependant que celle-ci ait suffit à faire de Spencer ce qu'il était. Un homme bon et humble. Un homme dont l'esprit et le cœur étaient plus forts que toutes les misères qui cheminaient sur sa route. Il bénissait le seigneur d'avoir donné de la tendresse à cet homme enfant et de lui en avoir donné aussi. Il était en revanche affreusement désespéré de savoir que la tendresse n'avait pas touché le cœur de tous les hommes…

On peut vivre sans la gloire  
Qui ne prouve rien  
Etre inconnu dans l'histoire  
Et s'en trouver bien

Après avoir connu la pauvreté puis la richesse, Victor pouvait l'avouer sans problèmes, il n'y avait pas grand chose qui différenciait l'une de l'autre. L'argent évidemment et tout ce qu'il pouvait apporter, mais l'argent contrairement à ce qui était affirmé ne changeait pas les hommes. Leur état avant et après changeait sans modifier leur être, cela ne faisait que les révéler. Parfois certains revenaient à la raison mais c'était rare. L'absolution n'était pas donné à tous… Lorsqu'il avait gagné le jackpot, Victor avait vu les autres changer. Voilà ce qui différenciait la richesse de la pauvreté, les autres. Ceux qui changent de regard, ceux qui viennent t'amadouer, ceux qui ne te regardaient pas, les mêmes personnes. La richesse ne te changeait pas, ce qui te changeait était juste de t'apercevoir que la richesse avait des conséquences sur ton entourage. La gloire… C'était si semblable. Une richesse de l'esprit tout au mieux. Le fait de savoir que l'on était connu et admiré par un grand nombre, simplement. L'entourage change, mais l'on ne changeait pas soi-même de ce fait. C'était juste un jeu de domino, la richesse venait et alors l'entourage se modifiait doucement, domino après domino avant d'un jour faire basculer le dernier domino et métamorphoser la personne qui avait touché à une vague gloire ou un gros pécule. Oui, vivre sans gloire et sans marquer l'histoire n'avait rien de mauvais et souvent c'était bien le contraire.

Mais vivre sans tendresse  
Il n'en est pas question  
Non, non, non, non  
Il n'en est pas question

Il ne fallait pas se résigner à une telle fin. Vivre sans tendresse était beaucoup trop cruel. Il fallait nécessairement sortir de cette situation au plus vite et trouver quelqu'un qui saurait nous aimer avec tendresse. Vivre sans tendresse était pire qu'une punition divine, c'était l'enfer sur terre. Le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'une personne n'ayant jamais connu la tendresse ne savait même pas qu'il existait quelque chose de si beau sur terre… Elle ne pensait pas le mériter lorsqu'enfin elle en apprenait l'existence et pire encore, n'en voyait pas l'intérêt lorsque le mal était fait. Non, il valait mieux fuir cette situation avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et chercher de son mieux un foyer aimant. Un foyer ou n'importe quel autre endroit doux, chaleureux et pleins à raz-bord de tendresse…

Quelle douce faiblesse  
Quel joli sentiment  
Ce besoin de tendresse  
Qui nous vient en naissant  
Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment

Victor appréciait véritablement ce couplet. Le besoin de tendresse était réellement une nécessité. Il faisait partit du socle le plus profondément ancré en nous, le premier socle dont chaque homme avait besoin pour pouvoir se construire. Il y avait si peu d'autres choses à dire à ce sujet. Sans tendresse il était impossible de grandir et d'avancer. Chaque échec briserait l'homme qui vivait sans avoir connu de tendresse comme un simple coup de vent, le moindre d'entre eux, pouvait souffler un château de cartes. Seul la tendresse permettait de ne pas trembler à chaque pas et de se relever même après la plus rude des chutes. La tendresse était bien une nécessité, un besoin et non un désir. Dès la naissance et même avant il en fallait. Un bébé qui ne connaissait pas la marque de tendresse la plus simple, une caresse dans le dos, ne se développait pas aussi bien ou vite qu'un autre. Il n'en fallait que peu pour grandir mais la tendresse avait une part si grande dans le développement de chacun que l'enlever serait criminel. La tendresse était douce, chaleureuse, merveilleuse et caressante. Elle était nécessaire mais surtout, elle était admirable et appréciée.

Le travail est nécessaire  
Mais s'il faut rester  
Des semaines sans rien faire  
Eh bien... on s'y fait

Le travail ou son absence était au centre de nos vies mais l'on n'avait aucune conscience réelle du peu d'importance que cela avait réellement. Oui, c'était essentiel dans la société. Mais, dans le développement personnel, ce n'était qu'une infime part du processus… Victor ne pouvait cependant pas reprocher à quiconque de travailler ou de ne pas le faire, loin de lui cette idée! Il avait été élevé dans une maison où le travail était la seule chose qui comptait. Sa mère avait toujours fait en sorte que le travail et l'argent au bout du compte soit la priorité pour sa progéniture. Cependant, Victor savait depuis un certain temps que ce qui rendait heureux, réellement heureux, était à prioriser y comprit si le travail permettait d'y accéder. Après tout, le travail n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose et il arrivait que le travail soit à l'origine des meilleures rencontres ou des plus belles opportunités. Et depuis qu'il avait trouvé ses réels centres d'intérêts, il exultait de joie. Travailler pour autant lui était une nécessité pour diverses raisons. La première étant qu'il devait le faire pour assurer à sa mère ainsi qu'à lui une vie convenable. Il s'était habitué depuis longtemps cette nécessité d'avoir un travail dans la société actuelle mais il savait qu'il ne devait y chercher la réelle satisfaction. Se faire au travail ou à son absence comme à toute autre chose, vivre avec ou s'en contenter étaient des choses bien différentes que de vivre dans l'absence même de bonheur. Se résigner à subir quelque chose n'était pas une fin tant que l'on ne se résignait pas à cela totalement. Se résigner permettait de faire passer le temps plus vite et il n'était pas si différent de se résigner et de ne pas perdre son temps. Si se résigner à accomplir une chose permettait d'en accomplir une autre bien meilleure alors, se résigner pouvait être la clef du bonheur.

Spencer s'était bien résigné au malheur que son propre travail lui faisait rencontrer, à l'horreur qu'il devait côtoyer, aux monstres à qui il devait parler pour les dissuader d'agir ou même à ces innocentes victimes qui avaient subis des choses impensables. Mais il n'avait pas renoncé à en tirer le meilleur, Victor le savait. Cela lui permettait-il de vivre bien? Victor n'en était pas certain. Chaque criminel arrêté permettait à Spencer de se satisfaire du nombre d'innocents sauvés. Il se réjouissait nécessairement du fait qu'un tueur ne pouvait plus tuer d'autres personnes et chaque vie ainsi sauvée méritait de faire ce travail si dur à accomplir sans baisser les bras. Non, cette vie n'était pas si bien mais c'était déjà une bonne chose que Spencer se satisfasse d'avoir empêché un plus grand nombre de crimes. Il lui avait été difficile d'en arriver là, Victor le savait mais c'était une belle réussite. Seulement, même si Spencer s'était résigné à côtoyer la lie de l'humanité, il y avait une fin à cela. Victor ne pouvait juste considérer que Spencer ferait ce travail jusqu'à ce que la faucheuse ne vienne l'arrêter en pleine course. Non, Spencer méritait après tout ce dur travail de prendre du repos. Il avait le droit à une pause, à des vacances mais surtout au bonheur. Après le travail, la récompense. Après l'effort, le réconfort. Après les courses poursuites, la farniente. Après le FBI, l'amour. Victor donnerait tout à Spencer pour qu'il puisse vivre enfin comme il le méritait, heureux. Oui, ils s'étaient tous les deux résignés à travailler, c'était possible mais ils ne pouvaient juste pas se résoudre à s'arrêter sur cela. Ils méritaient enfin une pause, ils méritaient enfin de vivre baignés dans l'amour et la tendresse l'un de l'autre.

Mais vivre sans tendresse  
Le temps vous paraît long  
Long, long, long, long  
Le temps vous parait long

Voilà exactement ce qu'il pensait. Se résigner et s'habituer à tout un tas de choses étaient tout à fait de l'ordre du possible mais se résoudre à l'absence de tendresse, cela ne l'était pas! C'était une chose inimaginable pour le commun mais Victor comprenait parfaitement cela. Pire que toutes les fois où le temps s'allongeait, lorsque l'on manquait de tendresse, le temps ne semblait pas seulement lent mais figé. Stagnant, comme une eau croupie, le temps qui passait lorsque l'on vivait sans tendresse était seulement une épreuve de plus. La tendresse par contre faisait s'accélérer le temps comme un cheval sauvage au galop. Le temps dépassait le mur du son dans sa course et s'égrainait avant même qu'on ne l'ait perçu. C'était toujours trop court et pas assez. La tendresse était agréable au point où même les saisons perdaient leurs régulier renouvèlement. Aussi vrai que la tendresse accélérait le temps, son absence le tuait. Victor avait connu ce malheur et il se souvenait à merveille de chacune des secondes qui tardaient à se finir lorsqu'il était enfant. Même le tic-tac de l'horloge murale ne fonctionnait que pour indiquer la lenteur monotone du temps qui passait. Chaque tic ou tac indiquait qu'une seconde venait de s'écouler, une seconde seulement qui avait paru durer des heures… sans tendresse, son enfance l'avait vieillie jusqu'à ses cent-trois ans avant même qu'il n'ait fêté son vingtième anniversaire.

Dans le feu de la jeunesse  
Naissent les plaisirs

Le feu de la jeunesse, la passion de la jeunesse, les désirs de la jeunesse faisaient naître les plaisirs. Vanité, ces plaisirs n'étaient que des désirs assouvis, pas de réels besoins. Il fallait cependant combler un besoin et non une envie pour pouvoir être bien. Des parties de jambes en l'air il en avait connu. Bien sûr, cela avait été plaisant. Bien sûr, le sexe avait des vertus jouissives. Bien sûr, à l'époque, il les avait qualifié de satisfaisantes mais désormais il s'apercevait du caractère vint d'une bonne baise. Il ne fallait pas réellement du plaisir sexuel pour être satisfait mais il fallait quelque chose de plus profond. Être comblé sexuellement était loin d'être la chose la plus satisfaisante et la plus envoutante. Il savait qu'une chose plus importante que le sexe existait, une chose qui ne faisait pas que satisfaire chaque sens. Cette chose qui ne comblait pas que le corps mais aussi l'esprit. Cette chose que le corps ne pouvait pas réellement palper, gouter, entendre ou sentir, une chose qui ne pouvait être tout à fait vu. Une chose étonnante et mystérieuse pour lui lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Quelque chose qu'il avait connu et identifié depuis son enfance dans les mots étrangers et inconnus d'une chanson. De la tendresse et de l'amour. Il avait trop vécu sans en connaître le sens et avait pu comprendre cela après avoir obtenu la maturité nécessaire sur son chemin de vie. La passion dévorante, la satisfaction de la jouissance et le coton d'un corps repus, il les avait expérimenté tôt et à de nombreuses reprises pensant vigoureusement trouver là ce qui lui manquait. Après avoir finalement comprit ce qui lui manquait réellement pour satisfaire son cœur et son esprit plutôt que son corps, il avait échoué à le trouver puis abandonné les cherches et avait tiré sa révérence. Jamais il n'aurait d'amour partagé ni de tendresse qui lui serait retourné. Il avait tiré sa révérence et dans une peine douce-amère il avait cherché réconfort dans la beauté de l'art qui comblait un petit peu l'isolement de son cœur et le désespoir de son esprit. Puis il avait rencontré l'œuvre d'un homme. Puis il avait aperçu l'homme. Puis il avait connu l'homme. Puis il l'avait aimé… et il s'était laissé revivre submergé par l'espoir, l'amour lui souriait et cet homme, lui aussi, s'ouvrait à ses charmes, lui souriait aussi.

Et l'amour fait des prouesses  
Pour nous éblouir

Il était tombé éperdument amoureux de Spencer. D'abord il avait été éblouis par les œuvres du Renard Argenté sans savoir que derrière ce nom se trouvait un jeune homme aussi extraordinaire que lui. Ensuite, il avait été éblouis par ce qui se cachait derrière les œuvres, les pouvoirs surhumains que possédaient ces créations. Elles renfermaient en elles le secret même de la passion de la jeunesse, des plaisirs de la luxure. Ce n'était cependant pas cela qui l'avait fait s'arrêter réellement sur ce peintre. Ce qui l'avait vraiment marqué était la souffrance que dégageait chacune des toiles. Après que l'on ait passé le moment de désir et de plaisir nécessaire pour enfin passer outre la dépravation que déclenchait ses œuvres, l'on pouvait réellement se pencher sur l'œuvre elle-même et ce qu'elle représentait. Il avait passé un certain temps à observer les œuvres du Renard après avoir connu une détresse sentimentale profonde il y avait de cela plus d'un an et il avait alors pu comprendre que la luxure n'était qu'une facette de la peinture. Il s'agissait d'une couverture comme pour nous empêcher de regarder au delà. Victor avait trouvé une souffrance sans fond et sans fin dans chacune des toiles du Renard. Peut-être était-ce seulement parce que lui aussi comprenait ce sentiment qu'il avait été capable de l'y voir ou bien était-ce parce qu'il avait comprit ce qu'il fallait vraiment pour être heureux, l'amour et la tendresse, ou bien était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait justement de ce dont manquait le peintre pour qu'il peigne ainsi? Après s'être posé d'innombrables questions sur ces œuvres et ce peintre, il avait développé une obsession forte pour se peintre. Il avait cherché ses œuvres pour toutes les voir et toutes les comprendre. Il avait cherché ce peintre et il devait avouer qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à le trouver. Ethan Le Redoutable ne portait pas ce surnom pour rien. C'était même pour cela qu'il avait été jusqu'à pénétrer chez cet homme. Mais finalement, Ethan n'avait rien dévoilé même à son insu puisqu'il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait c'est à dire, l'identité du Renard. Non, il avait trouvé son identité sur le tableau qu'il avait volé, au doux titre, l'amitié discrète mise en abime dans un tel chef d'œuvre. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de voler ce tableau et avait dès lors dévoré Spencer des yeux. Il avait tout comprit de ce tableau dès le premier coup d'œil. Il avait comprit qui était Spencer et après avoir découvert son apparence, son obsession s'était peu à peu transformée. Toujours obsédante, toujours sans repos, il lui avait vu s'arrondir en douceur, elle avait retrouvé plus de douceur et de délicatesse. Cette obsession était devenue tendresse, elle était devenue amour. Il avait prit la décision de protéger cet être souffrant dont le cœur à vif se masquait d'un voile pudique de timidité au grand jour et de lubricité dans ses œuvres. Oui, Spencer l'avait ébloui et son amour pour lui l'avait fait sortir du chemin tortueux qu'il avait commencé à emprunter depuis plus d'un an.

Oui mais sans la tendresse  
L'amour ne serait rien  
Non, non, non, non  
L'amour ne serait rien

Victor trouvait ce couplet particulièrement vrai. L'amour était une bonne chose, évidemment. S'en était justement une formidable. Mais il existait tellement de forme d'amour. L'on pouvait parler d'amour indépendamment qu'il s'agisse d'affection ou d'adoration, d'amitié ou de passion dévorante, de béguin ou de dévouement. L'amour pouvait souffler aussi bien le chaud que le froid. Jamais une phrase ne serait plus troublante que "je t'aime" mais jamais une phrase ne serait plus fragile. Le "je t'aime" pouvait être débordant de romance ou envahi d'habitude et l'habitude quoi que l'on en dise atténuait la valeur des mots et des sentiments qu'ils représentaient. L'amour, le véritable, n'était pas celui qui vous embrase de l'intérieur mais celui qui vous apaise. L'amour véritable était plus fort, plus vrai, dans les moments de partages et de douceur, pas dans les moments de passion torride. Il n'y avait pas de plus beaux souvenirs que ceux d'un réveil difficile avec son tendre amour, d'un café un peu trop amer soulagé par un baisé volé. Non, il n'y avait pas de plus bel amour que l'amour tendre. Cet amour, le seul qui comptait, celui qui se sentait dans la chaleur d'un câlin devant la télé pour se réchauffer, d'une main qui venait s'infiltrer dans une poche pour se protéger du froid en entrelaçant ses doigts, cet amour seulement donnait le goût de l'amour à ce dernier. Sans la tendresse de ces petits moments, sans les rires qui accompagnent un ratage total en cuisine, sans les petites taquineries enfantines et sans la prévention délicieuse pour rappeler à quel point l'autre comptait pour nous, l'amour ne porterait plus ce nom. Si l'amour et la tendresse ne partageaient aucune lettre c'était justement parce que l'un sans l'autre n'était que peu de choses. La tendresse était nécessairement une marque d'amour et l'amour sans la tendresse n'était juste qu'un mot de plus dans le dictionnaire. Il n'avait plus aucun sens, plus aucune valeur.

Quand la vie impitoyable  
Vous tombe dessus  
On n'est plus qu'un pauvre diable  
Broyé et déçu

La vie était capricieuse. Seul ce mot comptait, caprice. Elle décidait du jour au lendemain sans vous avoir mit en garde de vous voler tout ce qu'elle vous avait donné. Le poids de la vie vous faisait nécessairement plier. Beaucoup s'étaient rompus l'échine en voulant la supporter. Mais ces caprices étaient impossibles à arrêter, ils arrivaient, il fallait juste savoir rebondir par la suite. C'était cependant la chose la plus rude à faire car lorsque la vie se retournait contre vous, qu'on n'avait même pas le temps de s'apercevoir de l'embuscade, on accusait le coup. On ne pouvait que ressasser les événements, affirmer que c'était impossible, que ce devait être un rêve, un cauchemar. On demeurait seulement las, incapable de remonter à la surface de ce bourbier, incapable d'avancer. Victor avait connu ce sentiment plus d'une fois. La dernière en date avait bien failli lui coûter tout espoir mais il avait tenu bon grâce à la découverte des œuvres du Renard. Sa mère ne lui prodiguant nulle tendresse, il avait été bien en peine de satisfaire ses demandes et de prendre sur lui ne serait-ce que pour travailler pour subvenir à leurs besoins. La dépression au bord du chemin, il avait finalement trouvé un but pour reprendre la route, Spencer. Il avait été brisé, sans espoir, ridicule et moqué mais il avait tenu bon jusqu'à ce que la vie se décide par un autre revirement à lui sourire. Il avait plié, était tombé, avait été écrasé mais finalement, après avoir guéri et s'être redressé, il avait mis un pas devant l'autre et avait pu poursuivre sa destinée, direction romance avec le docteur et peintre de son cœur.

Alors sans la tendresse  
D'un cœur qui nous soutient  
Non, non, non, non  
On n'irait pas plus loin

Oui, la tendresse était la clef de voute de la vie. Si on parvenait à en ressentir ou que l'on nous en offrait, nulle montagne, nulle torrent ne pouvait arrêter la personne qui avançait. La tendresse était un tunnel dans une montagne d'emmerde, un pont au dessus des saloperies, une bouée de sauvetage contre les intempéries de la vie. Sans elle, l'homme était voué à pourrir sur place ou à mourir douloureusement, le cœur et l'esprit hanté par un goût de déception, la vie était trop tyrannique et insensible pour pouvoir vivre sans tendresse. Heureusement, la tendresse existait et nulle règle ne venait la limiter. Quiconque pouvait la ressentir envers quiconque. Le sort était juste malchanceux pour ceux qui ne la connaissait pas. Victor avait parcouru un chemin si court durant un temps si long avant d'enfin pouvoir parcourir des kilomètres lorsqu'il avait enfin connu la tendresse. La tendresse quelque soit sa forme était le plus vigoureux des piliers, il tenait bon quoiqu'il arrive et après chaque chute, il s'offrait comme une canne pour pouvoir se relever puis comme un escalier pour pouvoir remonter. La tendresse c'était savoir que l'on était pas seul, savoir que l'on n'était pas transparent, savoir que l'on comptait, savoir que quoiqu'il arrive, quelqu'un serait là pour écouter et souffrir avec toi. La tendresse c'était, avant toute chose, un attachement attendrissant fait de douceur et de légèreté, une douce volute caressant le cœur et encourageant l'esprit. Seule cette petite volute pouvait entrainer chez l'homme le courage de ses désirs et la force de ses convictions. L'histoire l'avait prouvé, derrière chaque grand homme ou grande femme se trouvait une grande tendresse en l'apparence d'un être aimant et derrière chaque grande action se trouvait la tendresse du soutien inconditionnel d'une personne proche et aimé. Ces personnes n'ont pas été reconnu à leurs juste valeur mais si elles n'avaient pas existé, les génies auraient été des idiots et des incompris, les grands hommes des hommes oubliés, les grandes femmes des femmes sous-estimées, les grands faits de l'histoire des anecdotes ou des blagues inopportunes. La tendresse gouvernait le monde en secret. La tendresse gouvernait bien le cœur des hommes, elle pouvait gouverner aussi bien leur vie et le faisait avec passion.

Un enfant vous embrasse  
Parce qu'on le rend heureux

C'était si simple d'apprécier la tendresse. La donner en revanche était plus compliquer. Surtout en grandissant. C'était pourquoi on comparait la tendresse à l'enfance, elle s'apparentait seule à l'enfance. La tendresse d'une mère, d'un foyer. La simplicité avec laquelle les enfants la partageait avec le monde entier. C'était pourtant si simple d'aimer et d'être aimé alors pourquoi devait-on toujours compliquer les choses en vieillissant?... Victor cependant savait une chose parfaitement, lorsque l'on donnait de la tendresse, elle nous était rendue. L'enfant qu'on rendait heureux en était un exemple parfait. Il fallait savoir aimé pour être aimé. Était-ce une bonne ou une mauvais chose, Victor n'en savait rien mais le fait que la tendresse soit aussi contagieuse que le fou-rire, les bâillements ou les sourires, lui mettait du baumes au cœur.

Tous nos chagrins s'effacent  
On a les larmes aux yeux

Victor avait justement les yeux embués, non de tristesse mais bien de tendresse. Ce moment, lui, chantant cette petite chanson pour un Spencer endormis, il voulait le garder pour toujours dans son esprit. La vie était complexe et ce soir encore il n'avait pas eu le repos qu'il aurait voulu mais il avait prit sa décision pour remédier à cela et prendre en main son destin. Il allait agir pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait mais surtout pour donner à la personne qu'il désirait ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin, du temps loin de son travail et des horreurs qu'elle y côtoyait même si cela impliquait du temps loin de ses amis.

Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu...  
Dans votre immense sagesse  
Immense ferveur

Victor ne croyait pas en Dieu. Il pensait que si Dieu existait réellement et veillait sur le monde alors c'était un sombre connard qui se plaisait de voir le malheur de plusieurs centaines de millions de personnes. Il n'osait pas dire milliards tant le nombre l'effrayait. Non, si Dieu existait alors il se fichait des hommes. C'est pourquoi, plutôt que d'attendre une action de sa part, il prendrait les décisions qu'il fallait pour construire son destin.

Faites donc pleuvoir sans cesse  
Au fond de nos cœurs  
Des torrents de tendresse  
Pour que règne l'amour  
Règne l'amour  
Jusqu'à la fin des jours

Cela, Victor allait s'en charger lui-même. Il se le promettait. Il plaça le mots qu'il avait écrit précédemment sous l'oreiller de Spencer et baisa le dos de la main de Spencer qui tenait un bout de papier puis son front.

Il resta encore une petite heure avant d'entendre des bruits de pas dans le couloir. L'heure tardive ou plutôt matinale devait signifier le retour d'un coéquipier de Spencer à son chevet alors Victor prit la poudre d'escampette en toute discrétion, faisant disparaître les traces de son passage et referma la fenêtre par laquelle il était passé derrière lui.

Derek entra à cet instant dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Spencer. Il l'observa dormir avec tendresse avant de se changer et de s'installer dans son propre lit pour dormir un peu. La pièce était décidément trop froide, pensa-t-il après quelques minutes. Il se releva donc pour aller chercher une couverture supplémentaire et remonta celle de Spencer sur lui veillant ainsi à ce qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Puis finalement, il s'en alla dans son lit dormir pour de bon.

Spencer avait un sommeil particulièrement profond et agréable, il était comme noyé au beau milieu d'un océan de tendresse où des vagues régulières venaient le balloter. Il en avait traversé pleins durant un long moment et puis les quelques dernières qu'il avait senti lui avait fait frémir le cœur mais il ne le sut pas tout à fait puisqu'il s'enfonçait déjà dans un sommeil encore plus profond mais toujours aussi tendre. Baigné dans cette tendresse, il ne se douta pas un instant de ce qu'il se tramait autour de lui, ni que son destin venait d'être scellé.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Le lendemain matin, aux aurores, le jeune docteur se réveilla doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux s'habituant peu à peu à la luminosité de la pièce que les rideaux ne suffisaient pas tout à fait à réduire. Il remarqua que Derek dormait encore et il s'assura de faire le moins de bruit possible pour aller à la salle de bain se rafraichir un peu. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait fait tomber le bout de papier qu'il tenait depuis le soir précédent dans sa main. Il se brossa les dents et se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de se regarder dans le miroir, il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit Hotch la nuit précédente. La nuit lui avait permit de s'apaiser un maximum malgré la situation mais pour autant, Spencer n'aimait pas cette affaire. Plus que de ne pas l'aimer puisqu'il n'en aimait aucune, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir la mener à bien. Il avait une certitude particulière à ce sujet et le fait qu'Hotch le renvoi à Quantico s'il lui disait ne pas être capable de continuer ne le dérangeait absolument pas, au contraire. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir prendre cette solution de facilité sans aucun remord cependant, il se savait essentiel dans cette affaire. Quelque chose lui disait que l'équipe n'arrêterait pas le tueur mais qu'il pouvait le faire d'une certaine manière. Une autre chose lui posait problème dans cette solution, son éloignement. Il ne voulait pas quitter Victor de cette manière. Il ne voulait pas quitter L'Artiste de cette manière non plus. Pas qu'il veuille demeurer proche d'un tueur en série mais qu'il sentait au plus profond de lui que s'il partait ainsi il ne serait plus question de meurtres à la suite les uns des autres mais d'une véritable boucherie et cela, Spencer ne pouvait le supporter. Il ne pouvait supporter d'être à l'origine d'un massacre. Non, il devait se reprendre tout à fait pour rester sur l'affaire et la clore par lui-même. Il retourna dans la chambre dans l'intention de se reposer et de réfléchir dans le lit mais s'arrêta pour récupérer ce qui était tombé au pied de son lit. Il s'assit alors sur le bord du matelas, déplia le mot et après l'avoir lu, retint sa respiration pour ne pas se laisser aller aux larmes.

 _Mon cher Spencer,_

 _Je suis désolé._

 _Pour la souffrance que je t'infliges et pour chacune des victimes dont j'ai causé la mort, je suis désolé._

 _Cela ne peut plus durer. Cette situation est insupportable, peut importe à quel point je me suis rendu coupable par amour, il est temps de faire ce qu'il faut même si je n'en ai pas envie. Spencer, comprendras-tu ma décision? Comprendras-tu les crimes dont je me suis rendu coupable et la raison pour laquelle je les ais commis? Je le souhaite. Mais malgré cela, rien ne pourra jamais excuser la souffrance que j'ai créé par abandon et égoïsme._

 _Je suis désolé._

 _Je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Le gentleman cambrioleur_

Spencer se laissa tomber complétement sur son lit tentant de retenir définitivement ses larmes. Il venait de comprendre que quelque chose, quelque chose de primordial dans cette affaire, lui manquait et il avait peur d'avoir la responsabilité de cette chose. Il lui manquait la pièce clef du puzzle pour comprendre le fond de cette affaire mais il comprenait que cette pièce le concernait réellement. Pourquoi l'homme avait-il signé "Le gentleman cambrioleur"? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas signé L'Artiste comme à son habitude? Que ce passait-il dans la tête de cet homme? … Il fallait qu'il le découvre. Que devait-il comprendre? … Il fallait qu'il se relève et qu'il avance pour pouvoir répondre à toutes ses questions.

Ce mot, il l'avait récupéré sur le cadavre d'un homme. Le cadavre d'un homme tué par L'Artiste. Le gentleman était L'Artiste, un tueur en série, un monstre. Pourtant… pourtant Spencer ne pouvait lui en vouloir, même ce mot le perturbait, ce mot confirmait que le gentleman cambrioleur était L'Artiste du fait des circonstances de découverte du bout de papier. Pourtant, il ne pouvait vraiment le haïr. Le gentleman ne pouvait être que L'Artiste, il 'devait' avoir plusieurs facettes.

Il se retourna dans son lit et redressa son oreiller pour placer sa nuque dans un angle plus confortable et sentit une matière plus rêche sous sa paume que les draps. Il sortit un papier de sous son oreiller. Ce mot, il ne l'avait pas placé ici lui-même et il ne pensait pas que qui que ce soit dans l'équipe lui en ait laissé un ainsi. Cela signifiait-il que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans sa chambre d'hôtel? Cette hypothèse était terrifiante, cela pouvait être L'Artiste puisqu'il était érotomane. Il serra ce mot dans sa main et le plaça sous ses yeux en se redressant afin de le lire.

 _Spencer, mon amour,_

 _La situation est insupportable comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Elle l'ait à la fois pour toi et pour moi. Nous culpabilisons des crimes dont je suis seul responsable. L'Artiste, ces meurtres, cette enquête, il faut en finir. Je ne permettrai pas que l'enquête se finisse en prison. J'espère que tu le comprendras un jour. Cependant, je te vois dépérir et je vois aussi que ce travail que tu aimes tant te détruit de l'intérieur. Chacune de tes œuvres me le crie, tu meurs dans ta carrière. Tu le sais toi-même voilà pourquoi tu peins autant._

 _Je te propose quelque chose qui devrait changer nos vies. Je mets fin à cette série de meurtre et tu cesses de te laisser mourir de l'intérieur dans ton travail. Je veux t'offrir ce que tu mérites, de la tendresse, de l'amour, du temps, du calme, de la passion et surtout, la paix. Tu as besoin d'enfin te reposer, d'enfin connaître le bonheur. Je te propose de me rejoindre et de partir ensemble. Peignons ensemble. Peins pour moi et laisses-moi te peindre. Vivons l'amour loin des crimes et des criminels. Et si tu ne souhaites pas que nous soyons un couple alors soyons au moins des amis. Je veillerai sur toi quelque soit la relation que tu voudras partager à mes côtés mais j'ai bon espoir que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime._

 _Ne vois pas cela comme une injonction ou un chantage, c'est une proposition. Je ne veux pas te perdre mais je perdrai nécessairement quelque chose si je laisse la situation s'envenimer, si je laisse ton équipe enquêter davantage._

 _Je souhaite connaître ta réponse au plus vite. Ton exposition mon Renard se finit demain alors il me semble évident que la fin approche. Demain, nous avancerons tous nos cartes, ton équipe, toi et moi. Fais ton choix. Tu ne me décevras pas, tu ne me décevras jamais alors réfléchis réellement à ce que je te propose. Même si tu décidais de rester dans ton équipe, d'arrêter ces crimes par la justice alors, je devrais te dire adieu et même si les choses se finissaient mal pour moi, je ne t'en voudrais jamais. Je t'aime trop pour ça._

 _Donnes-moi ta décision après-demain. Si tu acceptes ma proposition nous partirons directement alors prépares-toi. Si tu ne l'acceptes pas, je fuirais immédiatement. Je ne te demande qu'une chose, une chose primordiale, ne me dénonce pas. Je ne veux pas mettre en œuvre ce que je t'avais dit durant l'exposition._

 _J'espère à bientôt,_

 _Victor Dioskurs, l'homme qui t'est entièrement dévoué._

Spencer était désespéré. Il avait sa réponse. L'écriture de Victor et du gentleman cambrioleur étaient identiques. Chaque lettre, courbes ou espace étaient parfaitement superposable dans chaque petit mot. La syntaxe et même le vocabulaire était identique. Victor était le gentleman cambrioleur mais cela n'était pas la pire des réalisations. Chaque mot de L'Artiste avait été imprimé sous ses paupières à force de les lire et de les répéter. Il les connaissait par cœur et même sa mémoire eidétique 'avait pas plus de mérite que ça dans cette affaire puisqu'il avait passé des heures à les relire et à les étudier. Il avait chaque pleins et déliés en tête. Il les avait suffisamment bien en tête pour savoir que le gentleman et L'Artiste étaient la même personne. Suffisamment bien pour savoir que Victor était L'Artiste. Peut importait à quel point son instinct hors du commun et ses désirs souhaitaient distinguer les deux personnes, Victor était L'Artiste. Il souffrait de cela, coupé en deux entre la réalisation qu'il aimait cet homme, ce monstre et l'incapacité de reconnaître que L'Artiste et Victor formaient une seule et même personne. Il n'arrivait pas à l'assimiler réellement malgré qu'il ait conscience que ces mots étaient la meilleure des preuves de leur unicité. Que devait-il faire à présent? Que devait-il choisir? Devait-il fuir aux côtés de Victor, de L'Artiste, en garantissant par là même l'arrêt instantané et définitif de la série de meurtres ou devait-il essayer d'arrêter le tueur avec son équipe sans avoir la certitude que rien ne leur arriverait à lui et surtout à son équipe? Que devait-il choisir? Quelle était la bonne décision à prendre? Spencer était perdu, terrifié et désespéré. Il manquait de temps pour répondre à toutes ses questions et trouver la solution à ces incertitudes.

Il décida de se reprendre rapidement. Il ferma les yeux et se retourna vers le mur dans son lit. Derek se réveillerait bientôt, il valait mieux garder tout ça secret jusqu'à ce qu'il ait prit sa décision.

Dans quel merdier s'était-il encore fourré?

* * *

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Je serais succincte puisque je passe en coup de vent pour poster ce chapitre corrigé. J'écrirais le prochain dans les jours qui viennent donc normalement, il ne devrait pas tarder. J'ai simplement mit plus de temps à corriger celui-ci à cause d'invités surprises.

J'espère qu'il vous a plut!

à bientôt,

YYY


	10. Chapter 10

**L'Artiste.**

 **Dislaimer:** Les personnages d'Esprit Criminel ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fiction.

 **Rating:** M.

 **Pairing:** Spencer/OC au début pour devenir un Spencer/Derek par la suite.

 **Note de l'auteur:** Je suis désolée du retard dans la publication puis la correction de ce chapitre des problèmes administratifs pesant dans mes études m'ont beaucoup retenus et continuent de le faire… Et ça a eu pour conséquence que je n'avais pas non plus la motivation pour avancer la correction (et la rédaction du chapitre suivant) surtout que c'est une tâche fastidieuse. Je reposte donc ce chapitre corrigé (du mieux que j'ai pu malgré le manque de temps, de motivation et la fatigue) et avec lui, la suite!

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10:**_

* * *

Derek se réveilla et alla sous la douche laissant Spencer dormir ne sachant pas que ce dernier était réveillé depuis longtemps. Il prit une longue douche chaude pour détendre tout ses muscles, il était encore tendu depuis hier soir. Son sommeil avait été agité par la peur que ses mauvais pressentiment se réalisent. Spencer écoutait l'eau couler et toujours tourné vers le mur, il décida de continuer à faire semblant de dormir afin de pouvoir réfléchir encore. Il voulait rester sur place par amour pour un tueur et il voulait à la fois qu'Hotch l'en empêche en le renvoyant à Quantico. Aussi, lorsque Derek sortit de sous la douche et qu'après s'être sommairement séché il était entré dans leur chambre portant une simple serviette autour de la taille, il s'était statufié. Le plus sportif rechercha ses vêtements et commença à s'habiller. Il se dirigea vers le lit de son collègue et ami et s'installa proche de lui. Il posa doucement une main sur son bras et le poussa légèrement pour savoir s'il était réveillé. Ne constatant rien, il parla faiblement pour demander s'il était réveillé.

 **-Si tu dors encore, saches que même si cette affaire est compliqué, je veillerai toujours sur toi. Je te protégerai de L'Artiste parce qu'il est hors de question qu'il t'emmène loin de nous. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi… pour nous tous.**

Spencer écouta ces mots difficilement, une boule coincée dans la gorge. Que devait-il faire? Il aimait le tueur. Il lui avait proposé un marché et un tueur en série érotomane avait une psychologie borderline au point où la fin de ces histoires ne menaient généralement pas à une bonne conclusion. Il ne voulait pas que Victor blesse ou tue un membre de son équipe. Encore moins Derek. Sa gorge était obstrué de tristesse et de ressentiment, ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes de gratitude et de peur et son corps s'agita des soubresauts de sa peine contenus. Derek sentit le bras de Spencer être secoué de spasmes. Il devina immédiatement que Spencer ne dormait pas mais pleurait.

 **-Eh… Pretty-boy, mon beau, ça va aller… On va faire de notre mieux, nous allons arrêter L'Artiste et ensuite nous pourrons rentrer à la maison ensemble. Tu verras, tout se passera bien.**

 **-Derek... Je ne sais pas quoi faire… J'ai peur. Je ne comprends plus rien… Mon instinct me dit une chose mais ma tête m'en confirme une autre.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est ce que Hotch t'a dit hier? Sur le fait que si tu ne te reprends pas il te sors de l'affaire? Si c'est à ce propos je dois t'avouer que Hotch n'était pas sérieux. Tu vas rester sur cette affaire à moins que tu ne le veuilles pas? Si tu ne le veux pas, nous pouvons toujours nous arranger, ça n'est pas un problème.**

 **-Je... J'aime Victor…**

Le cœur de Derek rata un battement. Il se dit cependant que ce n'était pas le moment. Spencer était en pleine détresse et il devait l'aider. Quelque soit la raison de ce problème cardiaque, il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper sur l'instant.

 **-C'est une bonne chose, non? Il t'aime aussi et tu as le droit d'aimer quelqu'un.**

 **-Si... S'il est L'Artiste, que dois-je faire?**

 **-Rien, je l'arrêterai et il ira en prison et tu l'oublieras avec le temps. Ce sera dur mais tu y arriveras, tu es fort. Tu rencontreras quelqu'un d'autre, la bonne personne, une gentille personne et vous vivrez le grand amour.**

 **-Mais... J'ai peur. Je sens que si nous essayons de l'arrêter, tu seras blessé.**

 **-Ce qui importe Pretty-boy, c'est toi. Je vais bien et j'irai bien. C'est bien connu, Derek Morgan est bullet-proof! Enfin… Je veux dire pare-balle.**

 **-Derek...**

 **-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous allons nous en sortir, nous veillerons les uns sur les autres. Ensuite, rien ne garantit que Victor soit L'Artiste, nous avons un deuxième suspect qui se trouve être véritablement sérieux également. Victor agit avec toi de façon tout à fait respectueuse et sincère. S'il est bien L'Artiste alors il ne mérite pas ton amour et tu l'oublieras. S'il ne l'est pas alors ce sera un début de romance tout à fait… hors du commun mais ce sera une belle relation. Souris Pretty-boy. T'as peut-être touché le gros lot! Il est riche, intelligent et par dessus le marché, il est plutôt pas mal. Pour un mec je veux dire! Pas que je m'y connaisse vraiment en mecs! J'aime les femmes moi! Enfin… Ouai… euh… Je m'enfonce c'est ça?**

 **-Un peu. Mais pas de problème. Même si tu venais à flacher pour un mec ça ne me dérangerait pas. Je suis suffisamment bien placé pour le comprendre. Mieux encore, ça expliquerait le manque de relations stables et suivies que tu as eu. Ou… en l'occurrence pas eu.**

 **-Dans tous les cas, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Toute l'équipe ira bien. Nous sommes parfaitement entrainés à ce genre de situation.**

 **-Vraiment?**

 **-Oui! Quand même j'espère que tu n'en doutes pas réellement! Je suis quand même celui qui te fait passer tes examens physiques!**

 **-Sauf que ça c'était une mauvaise plaisanterie de ta part! Non, je voulais dire… Vous vous en sortirez?**

 **-Toujours.**

 **-Supposons que tu doives faire un choix… Déménager et quitter tout le monde contre le fait de sauver la vie de quelqu'un d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu ferais quoi?**

 **-Quelle question! Je déménagerai bien sûr! Mais ne me dis pas que tu réfléchis à ce genre de choses! Il est hors de question que l'équipe te laisse partir!**

 **-Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste… J'en ai marre de ce travail. Je l'adore! Vraiment! C'est juste que… Je ne sais plus pourquoi je le fais. En fait, je n'ai pas d'objectif de vie particulier. Je voudrais pouvoir te dire que je m'imagine dans dix ans avec une maison, un chien et quelqu'un qui m'attendrait à chaque fois que je rentrerais d'une affaire ou même dans cinq ans… Sauf que je ne me projette plus du tout. Je ne sais plus si je veux continuer à faire ce que nous faisons… Je n'arrive même plus à me dire que je vais survivre suffisamment longtemps pour… je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas ce dont j'ai envie ni besoin pour être heureux.**

 **-Ouah... Tu en as gros sur le cœur, effectivement. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il est normal de douter et d'avoir peur, c'est humain. Je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner mais j'ai peut-être une bonne méthode à te conseiller. Lorsqu'on en aura finit ici, poses tous tes jours de repos, tes congés même ceux de maladies et autres. Fais-toi faire une ordonnance s'il le faut. Prends-toi du temps pour toi, pour te retrouver vraiment. Bien sûr, on peut s'organiser des marathons de séries et d'autres choses mais l'objectif c'est que tu respires le large. Il faut que tu réfléchisses à tête reposée et, avec ce que tu as dans le crane, c'est loin d'être la chose la plus facile! Donc, il te faut du temps. Et puis ensuite, si tu veux rester nous t'accueillerons sans problème et si tu veux partir, nous t'y aiderons. Cela signifie-t-il que nous perdrons contact? Bien sûr que non, Pretty-boy! Tu es notre petit génie, notre petit frère ou petit-fils pour le vieux! Ne dis pas à Rossi que j'ai parlé de lui comme ça. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu te poses beaucoup de questions mais tu ne prends pas de temps pour toi pour essayer de trouver tes réponses. Tu as autant de temps que tu en as besoin pour les trouver!**

 **-Merci Derek… mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir autant de temps que ça pour y réfléchir…**

 **-Ne parle pas de malheur mon beau… Ne parle pas de malheur… Je serais toujours là quoique tu décides de faire. Tu peux compter sur moi.**

Les yeux de Spencer se réembuèrent. Il aimerait que ce soit vrai. C'était impossible.

 **-Aller, maintenant nous devons nous préparer pour ce dernier jour d'exposition! Normalement L'Artiste devrait se pointer ce soir pour voler le tableau qui me représente en Apollon ce qui nous permettra de l'attraper et de retourner aussi vite à Quantico que possible pour que tu prennes de bonnes vacances bien méritées!**

 **-Oui, empêchons le vol de L'Affaire…**

 **-En fait, mon mignon, je t'ai déjà dit que tu peignais vraiment bien?**

 **-Oui? Non… Je crois.**

 **-Tant pis alors. Saches juste que si tu voulais peindre encore une fois un être divin, je suis à disposition. Ton tableau me mets vraiment en valeur, à croire qu'il me fallait quelques retouches par ci par là pour être pas mal...**

 **-Pas mal?! Tu es magnifique naturellement, Derek! Tu n'as pas besoin de retouches pour être pas mal! Tu es mieux que pas mal naturellement!**

 **-Au moins maintenant je sais que même pour les hommes je suis un tombeur!**

 **-... Malheur à moi… J'ai gonflé ton égaux à bloc. Tes chevilles ne vont plus tenir…**

 **-Eh!**

Finalement, l'humour de Derek et ses efforts pour le rassurer finirent par le soulager un peu. Il était toujours dans une véritable situation problématique mais puisque rien ne ferait changer cette situation, il valait mieux la prendre avec calme plutôt qu'avec désespoir avant que la situation prenne fin d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le désespoir pourrait au contraire empirer la situation.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Après s'être préparé, ils prirent le chemin du bureau et, parce qu'ils devaient être les derniers à arriver vu l'heure, ils passèrent acheter des cafés pour tout le monde. Derek sortit du SUV et en fit le tour pour ouvrir à Spencer qui était trop concentré sur ses calculs pour démontrer à son ami une thèse sur… quelque chose dont Derek ne se souvenait pas. Il lui ouvrit la portière et le prit sous le bras rigolant et se moquant de ses discours interminables. Ils entrèrent donc dans ce bar à café bras dessus bras dessous. Spencer avait décidé de profiter de chaque instant jusqu'à sa prise de décision forcée. Ils s'avancèrent donc vers le comptoir et Derek passa commande pendant que Spencer regardait autour attendant qu'il ait finit pour demander son café spécial.

 **-Bonjour hum… Lucy, je voudrais trois cappuccino, deux expresso, un café frappé, un chocolat chaud avec une mousse caramel sur le dessus et... un mokaccino avec beaucoup de chocolat au lait, une crème fouettée au caramel et recouvert de copeaux de chocolat noir en plus de la poudre au chocolat noir. Ajoutez aussi trois sucres de plus dans ce mokaccino.**

 **-Tu connais mon café favoris?**

 **-Par cœur!**

Spencer était étonné mais après tout, cela faisait des années qu'il prenait ce café dès qu'il le pouvait durant les enquêtes sinon il se contentait du café dégueulasse de la police avec une très grande quantité de sucre. La serveuse en revanche était plutôt irritée par la précision de cette commande mais s'exécuta avec le sourire en espérant avoir un bon pourboire. Cependant, le traitement qu'elle accordait aux clients du café était loin d'être un traitement exemplaire ou du moins respectueux contrairement à sa collègue et cela les deux profileurs l'avaient parfaitement remarqué. Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas celle qui leur prépara les boissons chaudes. En même temps, comment pouvait-elle faire ça pour deux pédérastes comme eux, ils ne se cachaient même pas. Son sourire faux fut terriblement désagréable pour les deux hommes aussi, lorsque la collègue de la serveuse lui tendit la commande et que cette dernière s'attribua son travail en attendant manifestement un pourboire, Derek sortit son portefeuille et se dirigea vers la gentille collègue exploitée pour lui donner directement le pourboire en mains propre.

 **-Merci beaucoup mademoiselle pour ces cafés et avec un agréable sourire en plus, vous êtes absolument charmante! Moins que mon Pretty-boy évidement mais tout de même charmante!**

 **-C'est tout à fait normal monsieur,** fit-elle avec le sourire **, le client est roi! Et puis, il faut reconnaître que vous êtes vraiment charmants tous les deux!**

 **-Et moi je suis la reine des connes peut-être?**

 **-Non, bien sûr que non Lucy!**

 **-Et bien, il est agréable de remarquer que vous êtes déjà au courant de ce fait miss. Ne vous forcez pas à sourire si vous ne souhaitez que cracher dans notre café.**

 **-Je n'ai pas besoin de me forcer pour cracher dans votre café en tout cas.**

 **-Serait-ce la façon dont vous traitez vos clients? Vous crachez dans le café de ceux que vous n'aimez pas? J'imagine que non, bien sûr,** conclu Spencer.

 **-Je ne suis pas conne à ce point!**

 **-Mais vous l'êtes tout de** **même** , reprit Derek. **Maintenant, je suis désolé de vous l'avoir fait comprendre ainsi mais, même si vous souriez, vous n'avez pas besoin de nous tuer des yeux. Votre sourire seul montre tout le dégoût que vous avez pour nous. Vous faites bien votre travail, ne gâchez pas tout en ayant des préjugés sur vos clients, ni en affichant clairement votre dégoût ou votre haine à leur égard. Je ne doute pas Lucy que vous êtes une bonne personne, un peu étriquée sur les bords mais une bonne personne au fond. Soyez un peu plus ouverte et jugez moins les autres, vous serez parfaite.**

 **-Comment osez-vous me dire ça? Je ne me laisserai pas dicter ma conduite par un pédéraste pervers.**

 **-Et bien, cela tombe bien je ne suis pas homosexuel mais bien hétérosexuel. Mon Pretty-boy est juste mon meilleur ami.**

 **-Vous? … Vous n'êtes pas homosexuel?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Excusez-moi, je croyais…**

 **-C'est ce que je disais miss, vous avez non seulement des idées homophobes mais aussi des préjugés, ce qui vous entraine nécessairement à commettre de nombreuses erreurs et à surtout malmener de total innocents à tous les coups. Qu'ils s'agissent d'homosexuels qui n'ont rien fait contre vous ou des hétérosexuels que vous jugez mal.**

 **-Mais, j'étais persuadée… Je suis désolée.**

 **-Vous n'êtes pas perdue, vous pouvez encore changer,** ajouta Spencer.

 **-Tu sais Lucy, même si tu ne souhaites pas changer d'opinion, au moins laisse tout le monde en paix. Je veux dire… Tant qu'on ne te fait rien, ne te permets pas de juger,** conseilla sa collègue. **L'important ce n'est pas d'aimer tout le monde mais de leur permettre de vivre tranquillement tout comme ils se foutent de savoir ce que tu fais. Chacun sa vie et tout le monde sera content. Personnellement, j'aime savoir que les gens font ce qui les rend heureux et c'est tout, peut importe ce qui les rend heureux. Et puis, tiens, je te donne ce pourboire.**

Spencer et Derek profitèrent que les deux barista discutent pour sortir du café bras dessus bras dessous. Cependant, avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de monter dans le SUV, ils se firent rattrapé par la serveuse à qui ils avaient donné le pourboire.

 **-Excusez-moi messieurs. J'étais persuadée que vous étiez homosexuels. Je ne suis pas mieux que ma collègue, je vous ais également jugée. Je n'ai pas de leçon à lui donner.**

 **-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Même si vous nous avez mal jugé, ce n'était pas avec un quelconque dénigrement que vous nous avez traité. De fait, votre erreur de jugement n'était qu'une erreur humaine exactement comme si vous vous étiez trompé sur notre âge.**

 **-Et puis d'ailleurs, vous ne vous êtes pas totalement trompé. Je suis moi-même homosexuel, mon ami ne parlait que pour lui en disant qu'il était hétérosexuel.**

 **-Oh! Je vois! Si je puis me permettre, "Pretty-boy", ce qui m'a le plus dérouté, ce n'est pas vous mais bien votre ami. Son attitude envers vous est ce qui m'a fait penser que vous étiez homosexuels. En tant qu'amis, votre relation est plus proche de celle d'un couple pour les tierces personnes de ce que j'ai pu en voir. Surtout en ce qui concerne la possessivité de votre ami. "Mon Pretty-boy" n'est pas un surnom habituel pour des amis. Cependant je reconnais mon erreur et je tenais sincèrement à m'excuser.**

 **-Comme nous vous l'avons déjà dit, vous êtes toute excusée. Et surtout, merci pour vos cafés! Je viens de goûter le mien, ce mokaccino est excellent!**

 **-Il doit être très sucré tout de même! Pensez à vous brosser les dents.**

 **-Je n'y manquerai pas!**

 **-Je veillerai à ce que mon Pretty-boy le fasse!**

Ils rirent ensemble le temps que chacun reprennent sa route. Entrés dans la voiture et la barista retournée dans son café, ils rigolèrent de plus belles. Quelle aventure! Spencer pensa qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer une journée sans un accrochage ces temps-ci. Enfin, cet accrochage-ci était plutôt ridicule par rapport aux autres. Il regarda en direction du café avec un petit sourire alors que Derek démarrait la voiture et observa les alentours.

Il arrêta presque de respirer lorsqu'il vit à l'angle des deux rues un homme dans l'ombre. Reconnaissant sa corpulence et les traits de son visage, il sut qu'il s'agissait de Victor et qu'il n'était pas là par hasard. Victor l'observait. Sa voiture et ce qu'il pensait être son majordome était à ses côtés. Le majordome essayait de le faire partir de là où il était apparemment mais Victor ne le voulait pas. Il était assez sec avec cet homme. Spencer pouvait le remarquer grâce à sa posture nonchalante callée contre le mur mais également à son comportement.

Le jeune docteur était particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas habitué du tout à cette attitude de la part de Victor. Il voulut descendre de la voiture pour aller le voir et le confronter sur son ultimatum mais la voiture démarra à ce moment là laissant derrière eux Victor qui se retournait pour aller à sa propre voiture suivant son chauffeur. Spencer se retourna dans son siège pour essayer de l'apercevoir plus longtemps mais son coéquipier changea de trajectoire faisant perdre Victor de vue à Spencer de façon définitive. Il se rassit dans le siège passager déstabilisé. Victor le suivait? Pourquoi? C'était particulièrement malsain. Mais sachant qui était Victor, Spencer était moins perturbé par cette filature qu'autre chose. Il restait cependant incertain concernant son attitude précédente. Elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Victor était intelligent les œuvres de L'Artiste le lui avait prouvé cependant, il ne lui avait pas semblé mégalomane et rien dans son profil n'indiquait qu'il le fut. Mais, Victor était suffisamment intelligent pour leurrer son comportement et se faire passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Pourtant… Spencer avait été persuadé que Victor était réellement ce qu'il laissait paraitre. Pire que cela, il en était encore persuadé. Victor ne pouvait pas être juste L'Artiste, il devait être au moins un peu le Victor qu'il avait connu à l'exposition et avec lequel il avait discuté. Il ne pouvait pas être juste un tueur en série qui assassinait de sang-froid de nombreuses personnes dans le seul but de les positionner à l'image d'une peinture et d'en faire son œuvre. Il n'était sans doute pas non plus qu'un voleur de tableaux talentueux qui ne trouvait dans ses vols que prétexte à la tuerie. Victor devait être au moins un peu un homme ouvert et romantique, drôle et passionné, charmeur et gentil. Malgré tout, ce qu'il avait aperçu de lui à l'instant lui semblait presque incohérent. Il était profileur tout de même! Il l'aurait su si Victor jouait un rôle depuis le début de leur rencontre! Il avait été attentif dès le tout début pour repérer des signes physiques d'un jeu d'acteur ou des lapsus langagiers pour révéler un menteur manipulateur. Rien ne l'avait fait tiquer. Rien. Au contraire, il avait repéré des signes de sincérité et d'honnêteté au point d'en avoir été surpris! Il était rare que les hommes soient aussi sincère dans une première approche. Non, Spencer ne croyait pas que Victor, celui qu'il avait appris à aimer, n'existe pas. Il devait être là quelque part. Il ne pouvait pas s'être autant trompé! Ses collègues et amis au moins auraient aperçu quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Victor avait-il une double personnalité? Cela ne correspondait pas vraiment avec le profil. Ils avaient évoqué cette possibilité et ils y avaient bien sûr trouvé un peu de cohérence cependant, l'hypothèse bien qu'en suspend n'était pas validée. De même, si Victor avait eu une double personnalité, des incohérences auraient été découvertes dans son histoire ou dans ces propos. Non, Victor était spécial mais le jeune docteur ne croyait finalement pas vraiment à la théorie de la double personnalité. Il la laissait de côté sans l'invalider et même si son instinct lui dictait qu'il était sur le bon chemin, il savait qu'il y avait une erreur dans son raisonnement. Aussi, Spencer décida-t-il de classer ce souvenir de deux façons. Dans un premier temps, il allait le classer comme une simple vision surprenante de Victor. Il était bien là, il l'avait bien suivit mais son attitude devait être différente. Spencer l'avait mal vu, il était dans l'ombre ou encore ce comportement avait pour origine une chose dont il n'avait pas connaissance mais demeurait sans importance. Dans un second temps il allait classer ce souvenir comme une anomalie dans le comportement de Victor. Ce comportement pouvait être la clef de l'affaire et il fallait creuser autour de celui-ci pour l'arrêter. Les deux possibilités demeuraient ouvertes, à la surface de son esprit.

 **-Ca va Spencer? Tu as l'air d'être dans tes pensées. C'est par rapport à ce matin ou hier soir?**

 **-Non, non. C'est bon, je vais bien. Je pensais juste à Victor…**

 **-Tu es vraiment amoureux alors…** demanda Derek mais il s'agissait plutôt d'une triste constatation.

 **-Oui…** constata également Spencer avec tristesse.

Ces sentiments étaient cause de beaucoup de douleurs.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au poste de police et ils apportèrent les cafés à l'équipe savourant le savoir faire de la barista avec laquelle ils avaient ris. Elle était douée pour faire du bon café. Ils peaufinèrent le profil de L'Artiste comme ils en avaient prit l'habitude et tinrent au courant Spencer des avancées de l'enquête. Apparemment la voiture qui avait été utilisé par L'Artiste pour fuir sa scène de crime avait été retrouvée. Cependant, son état ne permettrait pas du tout de tirer des indices à son sujet sur L'Artiste au travers de trace biologique. En effet, la voiture avait été démantelée, brulée puis sa carcasse avait été jetée à l'eau dans un marais. Ainsi, non seulement la voiture n'était pas entière mais l'ADN avait été détruit et les quelques choses qui auraient pu survivre à la combustion avait été contaminé par l'eau. La carcasse de la voiture avait été retrouvée par un ornithologue, de toutes les personnes possibles, et malgré la joie de sa découverte, son état supprima toute réjouissance pour les forces de l'ordre. Ils espéraient tout de même pouvoir se servir des décombres du véhicule pour comprendre comment L'Artiste avait disparu du tunnel, le trajet qu'il avait parcouru et peut-être qui il était. Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un miracle de ce genre mais ils feraient de leur mieux pour récolter de nouvelles informations. Garcia et l'équipe technique y veilleraient!

Hotch et Reid eurent une petite conversation privée juste ensuite afin de réintégrer Spencer dans l'équipe cependant Aaron ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Spencer ne souhaite pas vraiment revenir sur l'enquête. Il n'avait pas dit le contraire, mais Aaron l'avait deviné facilement à sa gestuelle. Spencer abhorrait cette enquête au plus haut point. Elle l'avait obligé à se révéler à l'équipe, elle le mettait dans la position inconfortable de probable victime et il était amoureux d'un potentiel tueur. A sa place, Aaron aurait immanquablement quitté l'enquête depuis longtemps mais ce n'était pas le cas du Spencer classique. Peut-être que Derek avait raison et que l'affaire était vraiment trop mauvaise pour Spencer? Peut-être était-il réellement au plus bas niveau de son moral? Cependant, il était nécessaire qu'il travaille sur cette affaire encore quelques temps. Au moins pour tenter d'arrêter le tueur pensa Aaron. La discussion fut rapidement clause et l'équipe retourna à ses occupations.

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de l'exposition. Il fallait absolument que tout le monde se tiennent près, L'Artiste allait passer à l'œuvre et voler L'Affaire, le tableau de Spencer représentant Morgan. Cela allait être le grand-jour, pour Spencer et son tableau comme pour le FBI et L'Artiste. Soit le FBI arrêtait L'Artiste et Spencer brulait ensuite son tableau soit L'Artiste volait le tableau et il ne serait pas brulé sur un bucher. Tout avait été prévu pour que seule la première hypothèse puisse survenir. Il ne fallait pas grand chose pour le garantir, du temps. Cependant, Hotch ne savait pas comment il agiraient ensuite si la seconde option se produisait. Dans tous les cas, les policiers étaient prêt. Ils avaient revus leur tactique plusieurs fois, leur positionnements ainsi que leurs actions dans diverses alternatives. Dans l'hypothèse ou L'Artiste ne se montrait pas, le tableau serait transferé dans un entrepôt avec les autres tableaux de la galerie pour essayer de s'assurer de la volonté de L'Artiste de le voler, il le brulerait le lendemain soir. Il serait brulé sur un feu de joie au bord de l'eau si vraiment L'Artiste ne tentait rien.

Spencer était particulièrement perturbé par cette possibilité, bruler une œuvre, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait ressentir. Oui, ce tableau avait été peint pour l'enquête avec l'intention de bruler le tableau dès le début mais il devait reconnaître ne pas y avoir réellement songé. Ce qui devait servir uniquement d'appât se trouvait être finalement un peu plus que cela, son œuvre. Son chef d'œuvre comme l'avait qualifié plusieurs personnes dont Ethan qui était le seul à avoir vu l'ensemble de ses créations. Il était le seul à pouvoir parler de façon éclairée du talent de Spencer pour la peinture. Il connaissait ses qualités comme ses défauts dont sa fragilité et il savait mieux que quiconque quelles œuvres Spencer aimait et quels tableaux il n'aimait pas. Il savait mieux que quiconque jusqu'où allaient ses capacités et quelles œuvres parmi celles que son ami avait peint méritaient qu'on leurs prête attention. Aussi, lorsqu'Ethan lui même avait qualifié "L'Affaire" de chef d'œuvre cela avait marqué le peintre. Son avis comptait beaucoup plus pour lui en tant que peintre que l'avis de quiconque. Même les propos emportés d'un critique reconnu tel qu'Harry-Stark Belstamp avait moins de valeur à ses yeux. Comment pouvait-on qualifier en toute conscience de chef d'œuvre le tableau d'une personne dont on ne connaissait que quelques œuvres? C'était proprement impossible. Si on ne connaissait de Vinci que l'un de ses tableaux sans connaître l'homme de Vitruve ou La Joconde, comment serait-il possible de le qualifier de chef d'œuvre? Sans connaître toutes ses autres œuvres?! C'était justement parce que l'on connaissait l'ensemble des œuvres d'un artiste qu'on pouvait qualifier une de ces œuvres de chef d'œuvre. Ce terme ne pouvait s'appliquer que pour l'œuvre principale, la plus importante et la plus réussie de toutes. Une réussite si grande qu'en la voyant et du premier coup d'œil on en restait subjugué par sa splendeur. Non, Spencer ne comprenait pas qu'on qualifie son nu de chef d'œuvre mais que son ami Ethan l'ait ainsi qualifié était fabuleux et gratifiant. Il était même forcé de reconnaître que ce tableau était pour l'instant le meilleur de sa collection. Bien sûr, il était impossible qu'il s'agisse d'un chef d'œuvre au sens propre du terme mais… Spencer s'y était attaché. Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'un nu, c'était déstabilisant qu'il s'agisse par ailleurs du nu de son collègue… Bruler l'œuvre… Ce serait bruler Derek… Bruler un peu de lui aussi… Il n'avait pas réellement comprit ce que cela impliquait. S'il devait le faire, il serait certainement peiné.

Dans tous les cas, il fallait arrêter L'Artiste et prendre une décision pour le dilemme que lui avait donné Victor au cas où le vol du tableau réussirait…

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

La journée s'était écoulée dans l'agitation et l'excitation. L'exposition touchait à sa fin ce jour là, cela signifiait que L'Artiste allait certainement tenter de voler le tableau. De fait, pour la police et le FBI, cela signifiait que chaque agent devait être prêt. Un problème au niveau de la salle d'exposition avait été soulevé par Ethan qui avait été contacté par la propriétaire du salon, la photographe qui devait exposer ces œuvres après Spencer avait besoin de plus de temps pour préparer sa propre exposition. De fait, la propriétaire avait accepté d'avancer la mise en place de l'exposition suivante et pour cela, elle avait expressément demandé à Ethan d'enlever les œuvres du Renard dès la fin de l'exposition. La fin de l'exposition avait lieu durant la soirée alors il devrait en fin de soirée transporter les tableaux, les mettre en lieux sûr dans un nouvel endroit. Ethan était arrivé au poste de police rapidement après cette nouvelle et avec JJ, ils cherchèrent un nouveau bâtiment en se servant des relations d'Ethan et de la notion d'intervention des forces de l'ordre de JJ. Ils purent trouvé un bâtiment relativement bien protégé et Spencer étudia les plans du bâtiment que Garcia lui avait déniché pour définir un plan d'action pour la police et l'équipe du FBI. Par la suite, Gideon réserva un camion de la police pour déplacer les tableaux le soir-même tandis que Rossi et Hotch s'accordait sur le chemin à suivre avec le camion pour aller jusqu'au bâtiment tout en restant sous surveillance. Emily se chargea de briefer les équipes une fois la totalité du plan de transfert des tableaux défini.

Ces choses faites, la matinée s'était déjà écoulée et l'équipe dut manger très rapidement et se préparer à retourner à l'exposition pour la dernière fois jusqu'à la clôture de cette dernière. Ainsi, ils seraient déjà sur place pour organiser le déplacement des œuvres.

La fin de l'exposition fut aussi incroyable que son ouverture et le nombre de personnes qui étaient venus admirer les œuvres avaient été impressionnant. Spencer n'en revenait pas d'avoir suscité un tel intérêt mais il se garda bien de l'afficher sur son visage. L'équipe admira encore une fois les tableaux tout en étant distrait par leur travail de surveillance. Des policiers surveillaient toutes les entrées dans le bâtiment puisqu'au vue de la quantité de personnes présente le maire remplaçant avait demandé cette présence pour assurer la sécurité des citoyens ce que la police n'avait bien évidemment pas pu refuser. L'équipe passa donc une bonne après-midi quoique tendue. Les caméras corporelles avaient été mises de côté car la foule rendait les images inutilisables.

Finalement, l'heure de dire adieu à cette exposition était arrivée et Victor n'était pas venu à la clôture de l'exposition comme s'y était attendu Spencer au vue des derniers faits. Cela n'inquiéta pas l'équipe mais cela les confirma dans la possibilité que Victor soit L'Artiste et qu'il se prépare au vol du tableau. Ethan en profita pour annoncer la fin de l'exposition du Renard Argenté dans un beau discours dans lequel il devait également annoncer l'exposition qui arrivait le lendemain conformément à leur accord avec la propriétaire du salon mais également et surtout l'endroit où le tableau serait brulé le lendemain. Ceci était un stratagème mis en place par Gideon et Prentiss et évidemment, Ethan avait décidé de largement broder autour de ce qui devait être dit pour glisser ces faits dans le discours à sa sauce sans que cela ne soit perçu comme un piège.

 **-Mes chers amis, Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, j'ai l'immense devoir de vous annoncer la fin de cette merveilleuse exposition… Oui, nous devons nous quitter, hélas! Mais ce n'est que pour mieux nous retrouver à la prochaine exposition! En fais-je un peu trop pour vous, miss Bredge? Pourtant, lorsque nous nous retrouvons chaque fois c'est toujours un plaisir. Non, je ne vais pas aller dans le mélodramatique, même si ça me connaît!**

Il y eut quelques rires dans l'assistance d'habitués à n'en pas douter.

 **-Bien, nous nous quittons donc sur cette belle exposition et sur ce chef d'œuvre du Renard qu'est "L'Affaire", un nu saisissant et captivant. Comme il l'a toujours été prévu, nous allons brûler ce nu…**

L'assistance commença à murmurer puis finalement à réclamer que la toile et sa représentation ne soient pas détruite par le feu. Certains s'agitèrent un peu trop et furent rappelés à l'ordre par les policiers présents à l'entrée et qui n'étaient pas contrairement à l'équipe du FBI en civils.

 **-Allons, allons. Ce qui est dit est dit et nous allons devoir le faire quel qu'en soit les réclamations. L'Artiste est maître de son œuvre, il a le droit et le pouvoir d'en faire ce qu'il souhaite.**

 **-Mais vous, vous le connaissez! Vous devez bien pouvoir le faire changer d'avis!**

 **-... Cela prouve bien que vous ne le connaissez pas. Il n'y a pas plus têtu que lui! Il est même plus têtu que moi, c'est dire! Après tout, je n'ai jamais révélé son identité, n'est-ce pas journaliste Sour?**

 **-Je ne perds pas espoir!**

 **-Vous devriez! Je disais donc que nous allions bruler ce chef d'œuvre. Ce tableau avec son pouvoir extraordinaire a touché la corde sensible de notre peintre et il considère ce tableau comme diabolique. Sa capacité à nous envouter et à nous pervertir est soit l'œuvre de Dieu soit celle du Diable. C'est une tentative de sa part pour nous protéger de son pouvoir que de détruire dans les flammes une création infernale et pernicieuse…**

Ethan en faisait toujours beaucoup trop, décidément pensa Spencer…

 **-J'étais cependant heureux de pouvoir vous la faire partager durant cette exposition car il a bien faillit la brûler avant même que je la vois! Pire encore, après que je l'ai vue, il a failli la bruler malgré mes demandes répétées pour l'exposer! Je suis néanmoins parvenu à le convaincre d'exposer cette œuvre pour vous…**

 **-Merci!**

 **-... sans néanmoins parvenir à le faire changer d'avis sur sa destruction. Ce matin encore, je tentais une approche à ce sujet mais le Renard est catégorique, l'œuvre doit partir en fumée.** **Cependant,** **nous ne pouvons agir dans l'ombre, je le lui ais déconseillé! Non, ce chef d'œuvre, s'il doit absolument quitter nos yeux de façon définitive ne peut pas bruler loin d'eux, de nos yeux, de nous, de vous. Ainsi, nous allons bruler ce chef d'œuvre sous vos yeux demain. Nous ne le ferons évidemment pas dans cette galerie sous peine de créer un incendie, de devoir payer moultes dommages et intérêts à la propriétaire des lieux et passer quelques temps en prison sous les barreaux pour incendie criminel! Non, nous ne ferons pas ça. Nous allons bruler ce tableau à la vue de tous, au bord de l'eau au lieu dit de la croupe de Vénus! Après tout, quel meilleur endroit que celui-ci, lieu légendaire où naquis Aphrodite, déesse de l'amour, de la luxure et surtout de la sexualité, sous le doux nom de Vénus en latin et Aphrodite en grec, elle est également la déesse de la fécondité. Elle est née de l'écume et fut bercée par un coquillage et "L'affaire" mourra à cet endroit précis dans les flammes de la passion ou de l'enfer, emportant avec elle le pouvoir de l'amour et de la luxure que le tableau contient. L'eau et le feu, de si tragiques amoureux. L'amour est un torrent que l'on ne peut arrêter et la passion un incendie qu'on ne peut éteindre. Peut-être que bruler ce tableau à cet endroit nous permettra-t-il de nous en souvenir à jamais, gravé dans nos mémoires… Puisse Aphrodite bénir le Renard Argenté pour rendre ses œuvres fécondes et son talent divin!**

Ethan devait vraiment être romancier… Si tout se terminait bien, Spencer lui paierait lui-même les cours pour qu'il le devienne!

 **-Je vais donc dès à présent sceller le sort de ce pauvre tableau… Vous ne le verrez plus jusqu'à demain…**

Ethan prit donc le fameux draps blancs qui avait caché le tableau lors de l'ouverture de l'exposition et invita un spectateur à l'aider pour couvrir la tableau. Ce fameux spectateur était bien évidemment Spencer! Spencer en était fier et heureux, il avait un rôle bien réel dans cette exposition, la sienne. Il avait l'honneur de couvrir cette toile. Cependant comme l'avait dit son ami, ils scellaient son sort. Cela était troublant et Spencer fut légèrement rattrapé par ses émotions malgré tout son professionnalisme.

 **-Enfin... Il n'est plus l'heure de parler de ce moment terrible que sera celui de demain lorsque nous verrons le corps tentateur de "Patte de velours" succomber à la chaleur, se dévêtir de sa toile et se faire dévorer par les flammes… Non, je dois cesser à présent de songer à cela pour aller de l'avant… Aller de l'avant, comme le feront ces murs après notre passage. Comme le feront ce bâtiment et sa propriétaire… Il faut par ailleurs que vous sachiez que je ne dis pas cela sans y croire, je sais que cette exposition sera remplacée par une autre… Oui, demain, déjà, ces murs n'abriteront plus aucune toile du Renard, comme s'il n'y avait jamais posé la patte… Non, demain, les murs seront recouvert de photographies fabuleuses réalisées par la célèbre Glacey Gladys! Je ne doute pas que cette exposition sur le thème de "petits moments glacés" saura… vous rafraichir? … Bon, je dois reconnaître ne pas vraiment être amateur du travail de Glacey, de fait, je ne sais pas véritablement comment lui faire de la publicité sans paraître… ironique et foutrement faux-cul! Cependant, cette exposition ne peut être qu'une bonne expérience et se faire sa propre opinion est la meilleure chose à faire! Loin d'apprécier son œil artistique, j'apprécie l'effort qu'elle met dans son travail et lui reconnait des qualités de photographes indéniables, allez voir cette exposition et sans doute comprendrez-vous mieux que moi le parti-pris artistique de Glacey dans ces photographies de "petits moments glacés".**

L'équipe fut véritablement étonnée d'entendre dans un premier temps Ethan déprécier le travail de la personne dont il devait faire la publicité conformément à un accord cependant, après l'avoir entendu parler de son point de vue puis vanter les qualités de la photographe elle-même avant d'ouvrir la porte à ses auditeurs de se faire leur propre opinion, les membres de l'équipe se dirent que c'était sans doute une publicité bien meilleure que ce à quoi ils étaient habitués de la part d'un homme pour l'œuvre de la concurrence.

 **-Voila mes amis, c'est fini. Nous allons tous pouvoir passer une excellente nuit même si la mienne sera plus longue vue que demain il y a pleins de choses de prévus! Bonne soirée! Faites de beaux rêves! Remplis de Patte de velours en chocolat prêt à fondre sur vous et pour vous!**

Les spectateurs sortirent petit à petit de la salle d'exposition du nu. Ils étaient si nombreux qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que les agents ne sortirent pas avec eux. D'une arrière salle Ethan alla chercher les vêtements de rechange de l'équipe et les leurs apporta. Il s'occupa ensuite avec Spencer de décrocher tous les tableaux aidé par JJ et Rossi à la condition pour ce dernier qu'il puisse en conserver un pour lui. Le traquenard fut mit en place rapidement autour du bâtiment le temps d'installer les tableaux dans le coffre d'un camion de police pour les transporter vers l'entrepôt de substitution sécurisé par leur bon soin. Ensuite, les SUV du FBI prirent la direction du bâtiment selon un trajet particulier afin de repérer les environs du bâtiment à l'avance, le camion partant un peu plus tard escorté par trois voitures de police. Garcia en suivait la progression à l'arrière d'un des SUV via les caméras de la ville pour vérifier que tout ce passe bien sur l'itinéraire définit par Spencer.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Durant la matinée, Victor avait tenu à s'assurer que tout serait prêt pour lui et Spencer si ce dernier décidait d'accepter sa proposition et surtout, Victor avait tout mit en œuvre pour qu'aucun évènement particulier et étranger ne puisse intervenir pour interrompre ses plans. Il passa quelques coups de fils et s'assura de certains réglages supplémentaires par pure angoisse, il voulait faire les choses biens et plus que cela encore, il voulait que tout soit parfait. Son majordome et chauffeur entra dans sa suite et s'avança vers lui.

 **-Je suis parvenu à régler la situation.**

 **-Je te remercie, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Essayons de faire en sorte que ce genre de choses n'arrivent plus jamais. J'ai pensé qu'en étant indulgent et en prenant quelques moyens les choses se calmeraient mais puisque cela n'a fait aucun effet, passons aux grands moyens. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais c'est trop tard. Peu importe à quel point je l'aime, il ne doit plus pouvoir agir sans que nous ne le sachions. Et je dirai même plus, sans que nous ne soyons à l'initiative du moindre de ses gestes. ... Suivez Spencer cet après-midi et dites-moi s'il va à l'exposition. Mon plan ne doit pas être mis en échec.**

 **-Je veillerai sur lui.**

 **-Merci, tu peux partir.**

Victor était de nouveau devant le tableau que Spencer avait peint pour Ethan avec son dossier en mains.

 **-Spencer, je ferais tout pour toi. Tout. Et peut-être beaucoup plus encore. Trop, surement.**

Victor tourna en rond un certain temps pensant à Spencer et à leur avenir si tout se passait bien. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, que Spencer et lui vivent heureux et amoureux. Pour l'heure, Spencer était certes entouré de ses amis, presque sa famille, mais il était aussi entouré de massacre et de nombre de souvenirs de toutes les victimes et puisqu'il ne relevait jamais la tête de ces dossiers et de ces crimes, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour voir sa détresse, il suffisait d'y prêter un minimum attention. Ce que voulait avant tout Victor c'était protéger Spencer, y comprit de lui-même. Seuls sa timidité et son manque de confiance en lui l'empêchaient de prendre du temps pour lui et retrouver le bonheur qui parcourait les rues.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

La nuit était noire, opaque, impénétrable. Garcia suivait l'avancée du camion jusqu'à l'entrepôt de stockage temporaire sur son moniteur. Elle fut perturbée lorsque le camion et les voitures rencontrèrent des travaux qui n'étaient pas prévus initialement cependant elle oublia bien vite cela lorsqu'elle identifia que la déviation ramènerait le camion rapidement sur la trajectoire prévue cependant, il fallait qu'elle recommence à le suivre des yeux, grâce aux caméras de surveillance de la ville surtout, à partir de ce point-ci puisque la luminosité inexistante dans certaines ruelles et un tunnel l'empêcheraient de suivre ce qu'il se passait directement. Un peu plus tard, Garcia récupéra le contact visuel avec le camion en toute tranquillité, le camion ne s'était donc pas arrêté sur le chemin. Il avait roulé lentement mais au vue de la déviation et du nombre de véhicules sur les routes, cela était parfaitement normal. Tu es folle ma pauvre, pensa la femme haute en couleur. Tu commences à voir le mal partout! Mine de rien, le ralentissement et la déviation avaient eu pour impact d'entraîner un retard d'une demi-heure sur la livraison des tableaux. Rien d'inquiétant en somme mais c'était tout de même stressant. Les policiers qui accompagnaient le camion en voiture l'escortaient toujours. Il n'y avait aucun signe de L'Artiste sur le chemin. L'Artiste passerait sans doute à l'œuvre quand les tableaux seraient installés dans le bâtiment et que la police et le FBI se seraient installés aux alentours pour mieux l'attraper.

Finalement, le camion et les voitures l'accompagnant arrivèrent avec du retard mais sans aucun problème. Spencer s'occupa avec Rossi et Gideon de sortir les tableaux et de les mettre en sécurité dans le bâtiment. Ils étaient tous protégés aussi, ils n'eurent besoin que de peu de précautions pour les transporter. Les portraits et paysages furent placés dans une pièce à part et cadenassés. Le nu fut placé dans une autre salle un peu plus centrée dans le bâtiment et beaucoup mieux protégée. Le bâtiment était un ancien entrepôt pour les cargaisons fragiles transportant des œuvres rares, des statues presque intactes et d'autres objets millénaires pour un musée local cependant le musée avait fermé puisqu'il avait été couplé à un autre musée plus grand dans une ville plus éloignée. Les œuvres avaient été emmenées et le local vidé sans être revendu. Ethan était parvenu à obtenir l'autorisation pour utiliser ce bâtiment justement parce qu'il s'agissait d'y transposer des tableaux. Ainsi, si les tableaux qui n'étaient pas la cible de L'Artiste avaient une faible sécurité, celui qui était au cœur de l'affaire, "L'Affaire", serait placé dans une salle avec deux entrées bien protégées, la première étant une porte d'acier verrouillée par un tableau numérique et la seconde étant une porte battante qui servait de sécurité coupe feu qui se fermait hermétiquement en cas de flammes. Les couloirs menant à cette pièce possédaient quelques caméras et bien que l'angle de ces caméras ne couvrent pas la totalité des couloirs, ils permettaient un minimum de surveillance intérieure. Les policiers situés aux sorties de secours du bâtiment à l'arrière servaient juste de décoration puisque les agents savaient que L'Artiste saurait se débrouiller pour qu'ils ne puissent les attraper. Ils maintenaient également l'illusion d'une surveillance classique et non pas renforcée des tableaux.

Les préparations étant toutes faites et les agents étant tous en place, la surveillance définitive commença. Il s'agissait désormais de prendre son mal en patience et de la patience, il leur en fallait beaucoup. En effet, il n'y eu aucun mouvements suspects durant plusieurs heures ce qui libéra en quelques sortes la parole de l'équipe dans les SUV. Pénélope se trouvait avec Emily, Derek et Aaron dans le premier SUV alors que JJ, Spencer, Jason et David se trouvaient dans le second. Les talkies-walkies étant allumés, chacun profita du temps d'attente pour raconter sa petite histoire, le jour le plus gênant de leur vie. Pénélope avait beaucoup d'anecdotes à ce sujet et Spencer hésitait entre différents moments ne sachant réellement trop quel moment avait été gênant et drôle et lequel avait été uniquement honteux et catastrophique car né d'une volonté d'humiliation farouche de la part d'un camarade… Enfin, il ne dut pas réfléchir plus longtemps à cela lorsque la déesse de l'informatique leur signala avoir vu du mouvement dans le bâtiment. Elle avait aperçu dans l'angle d'une caméra un bout de chaussure et après avoir revérifié ce fait trois fois, elle était sûre d'elle, quelqu'un était dans le bâtiment. Ils prévinrent tout le monde que L'Artiste était dans le bâtiment et qu'il fallait se tenir prêt à intervenir pour l'intercepter. Tous furent surpris de n'avoir pas même repéré un moindre petit mouvement ou détails concernant l'entrée de L'Artiste dans les locaux. Après qu'Hotch ait revérifié cette vidéo, il fit part à tout le monde que la direction que prenait le tueur n'était pas dirigé vers le nu mais bien dans la direction opposée, il s'en éloignait. Cela signifiait que le voleur avait pu pénétrer dans le bâtiment sans que personne ne le voit et pire encore, avait pu voler le tableau avant de tenter de suivre le chemin inverse avec la même précision que sur le chemin aller mais heureusement, Garcia avait un œil de lynx!

Sur l'ordre de David après un accord avec Aaron, les policières avancèrent. Ils pénétrèrent dans les locaux en direction de la dernière position connue du voleur. Ils ne le virent pas mais purent retrouver sa trace facilement. Ils se précipitèrent dans sa direction et le virent assommer succinctement deux d'entre eux avant de sauter par une fenêtre. Les policiers se précipitèrent alors à sa suite cependant, le voleur n'avait pas sauté pour atteindre le sol et se retrouver bloqué par la police qui encerclait les lieux, non, il avait sauté et s'était ensuite agrippé à un rebord de mur pour grimper sur le toit. Il courrait sur le toit du bâtiment et sauta sur un autre courant le plus rapidement possible pour éviter que des agents de police ne le rattrape. Il fit quelques acrobaties pour assouplir les passages compliqués de toits en toits et cela lui permit de semer quelques policiers supplémentaires. Les agents dont Morgan criaient au voleur de s'arrêter mais il n'en fit rien. L'un d'eux sortit même son arme de service et lui tira dessus malgré les ordres qu'ils avaient reçu et il le toucha au bras droit ne l'arrêtant pas pour autant dans sa course. Morgan cria à l'encontre du policier en question tout en continuant la course poursuite, l'ensemble des forces de police s'efforçant d'arrêter un homme.

 **-Bon sang, il fuit, il n'est pas armé! Pourquoi lui avoir tiré dessus?!**

 **-C'est un tueur!**

 **-Pour l'instant, nous devons l'arrêter pas le tuer d'une balle dans le dos alors qu'il est désarmé! Vous seriez l'assassin!**

La course poursuite continua jusque dans des quartiers peut accueillant de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Le voleur entra dans une voiture et tenta de s'enfuir avec elle seulement le SUV conduit par Jason lui barra la route et Derek ayant tiré dans les pneus, le voleur ne put pas faire grand chose de plus et fut arrêter par JJ qui sortait de l'arrière du SUV conduit par son collègue. Elle lui lu ses droits et l'emmena ensuite au poste de police. Là-bas, le voleur reçu des soins.

L'Artiste était enfin attrapé. L'équipe allait pouvoir enfin se détendre… Derek récupéra la boite qui contenait le tableau de son nu et le tendit à Spencer. Il l'ouvrit à peine mais vérifia qu'il s'agissait bien de son tableau d'un coup d'œil. Il vit bien la tête de Derek malgré que la toile soit enroulée sur elle-même et referma la boite. Ils devaient clore cette affaire jusqu'au bout, de fait, ils allaient devoir procéder à l'interrogatoire de L'Artiste et si possible, lui arracher des aveux ou des informations sur ses meurtres.

 **-Bien, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici?**

 **-...**

 **-Je vois que vous avez été informé de votre droit de garder le silence… C'est simple, nous vous avons prit sur le fait pour le vol d'un tableau autrement dit, vous êtes déjà dans une belle situation. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que nous découvrions tout, nous vous conseillons de passer immédiatement aux aveux, ça vaut mieux pour vous.**

 **-...**

 **-Bien. De toute façon, j'ai tout mon temps.**

Cette phrase prononcée par Jason Gideon était aussi mensongère qu'elle était sincère et cela sans le savoir…

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

En Caroline du Nord, un autre drame se jouait au même instant. Un jeune homme sortait du commissariat en pleine nuit, il dépêcha un taxi en courant presque pour le rattraper. Il monta dans la voiture et indiqua sa destination avec empressement. L'homme était grand et blond. Il avait le tain pale, les cheveux hirsutes, le visage mal rasé et un corps trapu. Habillé d'une simple chemise blanche froissé par les deux jours qu'il venait de passer avec elle sur le dos, l'homme était particulièrement pressé. Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche de jean et composa un numéro avec difficulté puisqu'il avait les doigts tremblant.

 **-Décroches... décroches… décroches… Allez…**

Il tomba finalement sur le répondeur son correspondant n'ayant pas daigné répondre. Il rappela une seconde fois avec empressement et agitation et finalement à sa troisième tentative il réussit.

 **-Bon sang, Ryan… Tu as intérêt à être aux portes de la mort pour m'appeler à cette heure là!**

 **-J'ai mieux que ça!**

 **-Quoi?**

 **-Ramènes-toi au journal, j'ai les titres de demain en exclusivité. Un scoop important!**

- **Et qu'est-ce que c'est ton scoop? Si c'est juste bon à faire parler les bonnes femmes tu peux raccrocher.**

 **-Un quinzième meurtre!**

 **-Signé par notre tueur en série ou par une femme éplorée?**

 **-Tueur en série!**

 **-Tu m'intéresses…**

 **-Et en prime, tu auras l'interview de la personne qui a découvert le corps en exclusivité!**

 **-Vraiment? Comment tu as réussi ce tour de force?**

 **-Je suis cette personne.**

 **-Bah merde… Tu veux dire que tu as vu le corps de la quinzième victime?**

 **-Sous mes yeux.**

 **-Tu l'as signalé à la police?**

 **-Bien sûr! Pour qui tu me prends quand même!**

 **-Je ne sais pas, c'est perturbant comme truc… J'en reviens même pas que la police te laisse parler de ça…**

 **-La police n'a pas fait ça. Elle m'a strictement dit de ne pas en parler. Mais c'est bon pour notre journal! Nos ventes étaient en baisse depuis un moment mais avec ça, on re-rentre dans la course. Bien sûr, pour des questions de sécurité on ne va pas donner mon nom complet et il n'y aura pas ma photo. Mais je vais pouvoir te donner des informations toutes fraiches et palpitantes!**

 **-Tu te rends compte Ryan de ce que tu vas devoir faire? Tu vas devoir parler de ce que tu as vu… Du cadavre… Ce tueur c'est pas un enfant de cœur, il a du mutiler cette victime comme toutes les autres… ça… a du être sanglant. Tu veux en parler?**

 **-On pourra en parler un autre jour. Pour l'instant j'ai beaucoup d'adrénaline dans le sang. Suffisamment pour pondre un bon article et l'imprimer pour demain en des milliers d'exemplaires!**

 **-... D'accord. Mais Ryan… Je veux vraiment que tu en parles avec quelqu'un après ça. C'est… quelque chose de traumatisant et des journalistes traumatisés j'en ai connu plein. J'ai passé l'âge de voir un collaborateur s'effondrer à cause du sujet dont parlent les journaux.**

 **-Je t'en pris… Carla, tu n'as que cinquante-six ans.**

 **-Et toi, tu n'en as que vingt-six Ryan. Tu es encore trop jeune pour t'arrêter de bosser à cause d'un traumatisme juste parce que tu as refusé d'en parler.**

 **-Compris... On en discutera et j'irai voir un psy s'il le faut. En attendant, je suis bientôt arrivé sur place. Je démarre l'article sans toi et on en rediscute quand tu arrives.**

 **-Je me dépêche. S'il ne s'agissait pas d'un scoop, je t'aurais botté le cul en arrivant! J'appelle l'imprimeur sur le trajet. A cette heure là de toute façon, il doit encore être au bar ce poivrot de Richard.**

 **-Ce poivrot de Richard… Celui qui t'intéresse c'est ça?**

 **-C'est pas parce que tu es un super bon assistant et journaliste en devenir, et en devenir seulement, que tu peux te permettre de parler de ma vie sentimentale!**

 **-Je t'en prie… Nous parlons bien cadavres à longueur de journée ces derniers temps, ce n'est pas un béguin qui va nous faire peur.**

 **-Fermes-là Ryan, tu as vu un cadavre aujourd'hui, je suis sûre que tu as déjà eu assez peur pour la semaine! Et tu ne voudrais pas que je te réduise en bouillie** **!**

 **-Que de la gueule…**

 **-Tu vas voir ça quand je vais arriver mon gars!**

La journaliste et son assistant journaliste avaient du pain sur la planche, rire un peu leur avait permit et surtout à Ryan de décompresser, elle, du travail qu'il lui restait à faire et lui, de ce travail ainsi que du fait d'avoir été celui qui avait trouvé le cadavre d'une nouvelle victime du tueur en série qui sévissait dans les rues de la ville.

Ce qu'il s'était passé était tragique et ce qu'il se passerait le serait encore plus mais aucun protagoniste, de la Caroline du nord ou de la Nouvelle-Orléans ne le savait et ne s'y était préparé pas même Spencer ou Derek…

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Jason était toujours en train de faire son interrogatoire cependant, son interlocuteur ne montrait aucune volonté d'être coopératif. Il utilisait son droit de garder le silence et ne faisait pas pour autant appel à un avocat. Cela commençait réellement à l'agacer jusqu'à…

 **-Jason! Nous avons un problème!**

Gideon sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire et se tourna vers JJ pour avoir des réponses à ses questions.

 **-Quoi?**

 **-Nous connaissons l'identité de cette personne: Cinthya Defée dite Doigt-de-fée. Garcia a trouvé pas mal de chose sur elle.**

 **-Cinthya? Elle?**

 **-Oui, contrairement à son apparence relativement masculine, il s'agit d'une femme.**

 **-Mais le profil…**

 **-Oui, L'Artiste est un homme et la voleuse du tableau est une femme. Ce n'est pas L'Artiste. Elle n'a pas tué ces personnes.**

 **-Alors nous avons prit le problème dans le mauvais sens. Il faut l'interroger pour savoir ce qu'elle sait de L'Artiste. Il lui a peut-être demandé de voler ce tableau pour lui.**

 **-On ne peut pas en être sûr. En plus, L'Artiste n'a pas du tout le profil de quelqu'un qui engage un autre voleur.**

 **-C'est vrai… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Quelqu'un a vérifié le tableau volé?**

 **-Spencer l'a regardé tout à l'heure.**

 **-Montres-moi immédiatement cette foutu toile!**

Gideon et JJ allèrent donc récupérer la toile et la posèrent sur une table du poste de police après en avoir poussé tout le reste. Alertés par son éclat de voix, le reste de l'équipe et quelques policiers qui fêtaient leur victoire sur L'Artiste les entourèrent.

 **-Et merde! Putain de bordel de merde!**

 **-Quoi Gideon? Je ne comprends pas, c'est bien le tableau de Spencer, non?**

 **-Regardes-bien! Regardez tous mieux que ça!**

Ils scrutèrent le tableau. La représentation de Morgan était toujours aussi belle. Le coup de patte était celui de Spencer à n'en pas douter.

 **-Quoi?! C'est bien le nu représentant Morgan!**

 **-Oui! C'est bien un nu représentant Morgan mais ce n'est pas celui de Spencer!**

 **-Pourquoi dis-tu ça voyons?**

Spencer arriva finalement autour de la table et regarda sa toile en fronçant les sourcils…

 **-Je… pourrais presque jurer que c'est le mien sauf que… Il y a quelques coups de pinceaux que je sais ne pas avoir peint.**

 **-Ce tableau n'a pas "Le Truc"! Il n'a pas "Le Truc" de Spencer qui nous donne envie de nous jeter sur la première personne venue pour avoir un orgasme!**

 **-Bon sang! Oui! Je ne ressens aucune excitation! Ce tableau est un faux! Tu as raison Jason!**

 **-Je retourne interroger Cinthya Defée, nous devons en apprendre plus sur cette histoire. Pourquoi a-t-elle volé un faux tableau? Où est le vrai? Où est L'Artiste?!**

 **-Vas-y Gideon. Je me charge de demander aux policiers encore présent sur les lieux d'aller vérifier si le tableau original est encore là-bas ou si L'Artiste est sur place.**

Le poste de police fourmilla toute la nuit. La salle d'interrogatoire fut envahie par toute l'équipe, un membre après l'autre pour tenter au mieux de faire parler la voleuse professionnelle mais jusqu'au matin, elle ne parla pas. Ce n'est qu'à l'aube qu'elle daigna enfin prendre la parole.

* * *

Bonjour ou Bonsoir mes trésors!

Voilà le dixième chapitre de cette histoire! Enfin corrigé! Je suis contente d'avoir pu en arriver là! Cela a prit du temps et en prendra encore mais c'est la première fois où je vais aussi loin! Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de chapitres il reste à cette histoire mais il y en aura je crois au moins dix de plus! … Rien qu'en pensant à ça je me dis que je me suis lancée dans une sacrée histoire mais j'en suis contente. :)

J'ai toujours en tête mes idées du début et je suis assez fière du résultat que ça donne pour l'instant. En ce qui concerne la suite de l'histoire je crois que beaucoup d'entre vous vont vouloir me tuer! En attendant, je vais profiter des derniers jours qu'il me reste à vivre :P

J'ai lu tous vos commentaires même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à chacun comme je le fais d'habitude alors je vais prendre le temps de le faire bientôt, promis! Dans tous les cas, merci beaucoup pour votre soutien et votre enthousiasme! Je suis ravie de voir les impressions que je laisse dans un chapitre à des personnes bien vivantes!

Je vais continuer d'écrire jusqu'au bout cette histoire pour que vous ne restiez pas sur votre faim ;) L'Artiste est Victor, tous vos doutes ont été levé dans les derniers chapitres, c'est à la fois drôle et fabuleux de voir comment vous détestez une personne que j'ai inventé de toutes pièces. J'adore cette réaction parce que ça prouve que ce que je voulais faire passer est actuellement passé! Le pauvre Spencer se pose beaucoup de questions, que croyez-vous qu'il va faire? Que va faire Victor? Qui est Cinthya Defée? Comment le tableau de Spencer a-t-il été volé? Avez-vous une idée là dessus?

Bonnes vacances à vous, ou bon courage si vous travaillez ou reprenez!

à bientôt,

YYY


	11. Chapter 11

**L'Artiste.**

 **Dislaimer:** Les personnages d'Esprit Criminel ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fiction.

 **Rating:** M.

 **Pairing:** Spencer/OC au début pour devenir un Spencer/Derek par la suite.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11:**_

* * *

Hotch était dans une situation peu enviable, il venait de recevoir un appel d'Erin Strauss sa supérieure et celui-ci avait été loin d'être agréable. Cette dernière avait essayé de le forcer à travailler sur une autre affaire non parce que cette affaire nécessitait réellement que son équipe la prenne en charge au plus vite mais parce que l'amie préfète du mari procureur d'une femme parlementaire qui faisait pression sur le ministre de la défense pour voter le budget du FBI ne souhaitait plus subir le stress d'avoir un tueur en série dans sa ville. Et évidemment, le chef du FBI, grand patron de sa patronne, faisait pression sur cette dernière pour qu'elle fasse pression sur son équipe pour parvenir à faire voter un budget plus important. Spencer avait eu raison lorsqu'il avait parlé d'un cas plus sanglant qui nécessiterait leur aide. Bien entendu, il était d'accord avec Strauss pour ce qui était du besoin de s'occuper de cette seconde affaire mais il avait posé deux conditions à cela, seule une partie de l'équipe irait sur place dans un premier temps tandis que l'autre continuerait ici durant au moins une semaine encore et plus si nécessaire. Cependant, Strauss n'avait pas apprécié qu'il impose ainsi ces conditions alors elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre son opinion à ce sujet. Toujours était-il qu'il avait obtenu de sa supérieure de n'envoyer la première partie de l'équipe que dans trois jours étant donné le calendrier du tueur en série et un autre délai pour la deuxième partie de l'équipe.

Aaron retourna alors en direction JJ pour lui faire part de la dernière nouvelle de sorte qu'elle puisse commencer à s'organiser avec la police locale. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Emily et David pour en savoir plus sur la situation avec la femme en garde à vue.

 **-Cinthya Defée n'a toujours pas craqué. Elle n'a pas dit un mot ni n'a demandé d'avocat. Le jour se lève déjà et l'enquête n'a pas avancé alors que le tableau original de Spencer a été volé…**

Ils virent soudainement Morgan courir vers eux en les appelant.

 **-Elle parle! Venez écouter ça. Jason lui a tiré un ou deux mots mais c'est déjà ça.**

Ils partirent donc tous en courant dans la pièce attenante à celle de l'interrogatoire pour observer la suspecte et voir ce qu'elle avait à dire sur L'Artiste.

 **-Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur L'Artiste?**

 **-Rien. Je peux cependant demander un avocat pour me sortir d'ici au plus vite et vous parler un petit peu le temps qu'il arrive.**

 **-D'accord. Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur votre tentative de vol de cette nuit?**

 **-Ceci, je peux vous en parler. D'abord, il fallait que j'exécute un contrat. Je n'ai pas été payé et au regard de la situation, je ne le serais pas donc ce n'est pas la peine de chercher une quelconque trace de paiement sur mes comptes.**

 **-Quels étaient les termes du contrat?**

 **-Je ne peux pas tout vous dire mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour coopérer… à la condition évidemment que vous passiez un accord avec moi. Je veux que mon procès se déroule à huis-clôt et que mon nom ne soit jamais cité au public. Je veux aussi que mon inculpation soit complétement dissociée de toute complicité avec le tueur en série et qu'il n'apparaisse dans mon dossier que comme un simple commanditaire sans que je ne sois reliée de près ou de loin à ses meurtres.**

 **-Votre avocat pourra alors se débrouiller pour dire que vous avez été contrainte de voler le tableau. Vous nous prenez pour des clowns?**

 **-Mais n'est-ce pas le cas? Mon commanditaire étant un tueur en série n'ais-je pas déjà été contrainte à agir selon ses ordres?**

 **-...**

 **-L'important pour vous n'est pas de me mettre en prison trop longtemps, c'est d'arrêter le massacre. Ou… est-ce que je me trompe? … Bien. Dernière demande, je veux parler au Docteur Spencer Reid pendant dix minutes seule à seul sans que nous ne soyons écoutés. Si toutes ces conditions sont respectées, je vous dirais tout ce que je peux et répondrais à vos questions avec assiduité sinon...**

 **-... Je ne peux vous accorder ça.**

 **-Dommage, c'est la seule condition sur laquelle je ne peux pas revenir.**

Dans la pièce attenante, Aaron avait les sourcils froncés alors que Derek pestait à qui voulait l'entendre que cette personne était une complice du tueur. Il tenait d'ailleurs pour preuve son attachement à discuter avec son plus jeune coéquipier. David et Emily se regardèrent partageant leurs pensées d'un regard, cette femme était évidemment en train de jouer les cartes de L'Artiste. Elle était un pion qui déplaçait les autres pions sur l'ordre du tueur. Depuis quand se connaissaient-ils pour que cette femme agisse ainsi? Hotch de son côté pensait à toutes ces conditions pour ce qu'elles étaient. Les deux premières conditions n'avaient pour but que de protéger Cinthya Defée elle-même. Elles lui assuraient un moyen de défense convenable devant le tribunal que n'importe quel bon avocat serait capable d'utiliser pour la libérer sans trop de dégât, d'un autre côté ces conditions protégeaient également sa réputation qui pâtiraient probablement d'une arrestation avec peine. Ces deux conditions pouvaient avoir été prévues par la voleuse depuis longtemps en cas d'arrestation avec différents arguments comme accords. La dernière demande en revanche devait nécessairement avoir pour origine L'Artiste. Cela signifiait qu'il avait un message à faire passer à Spencer. Cinthya Defée n'était pas une tueuse, la laisser seule avec Spencer n'était en rien dangereux pour sa sécurité d'autant que le gamin se débrouillait relativement bien en défense. Ainsi, accorder une entrevue à cette femme avec Reid n'était pas inenvisageable. Il avait d'ailleurs confiance en Reid pour leur rapporter exactement mots pour mots la discussion qui aurait lieu entre eux. En revanche, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que seraient les informations qu'elle leur donnerait. Ces informations pourraient être absolument inutiles ou déjà connues. Elles pouvaient aussi donner de fausses informations sans qu'ils n'aient un moyen fiable de les vérifier. D'autre part, elle avait clairement affirmé qu'elle leur donnerait les informations qu'elle pouvait et non pas "toutes" les informations ni même celles qu'elle "voulait". Elle parlait donc uniquement des informations qu'elle pouvait fournir. Ce mot de "pouvoir" revêtait pourtant différentes significations en l'espèce. Il pouvait s'agir tout d'abord de l'ensemble des informations dont elle disposait puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas donner des informations qu'elle ne possédait pas. Il pouvait cependant s'agir également des informations que L'Artiste lui avait permis de donner ou lui avait demandé de donner et uniquement celles-ci. Cette dernière possibilité était dès lors beaucoup plus bancale pour eux.

Ils devaient tout de même tenter le coup. Il frappa deux coups à la vitre pour signifier à Jason qu'il devait lui parler et il appela également JJ pour qu'elle passe des appels avec certaines personnes plus hautes dans la hiérarchie. Gideon se retourna puis soupira avant de se lever pour sortir de la pièce conscient de ce qu'ils allaient dire. Lorsque Jason se leva, ils purent tous voir le sourire satisfait et confiant sur le visage de Cinthya Defée.

 **-Elle nous nargue!**

 **-Morgan, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne dois pas perdre ton sang froid sur cette affaire. Je vais parler à Gideon.**

 **-Hotch... On ne peut pas juste passer cet accord avec elle. Si elle parle avec mon fils, nous ne saurons pas forcément ce qu'ils se diront et puis après quoi? Nous ne savons pas si elle possède même des informations d'aucune sorte.**

 **-Nous devons le tenter. D'autant que toi et moi sommes d'accord pour dire qu'elle n'est sans doute pas complice du tueur. Il s'agit d'une voleuse ni plus ni moins. Elle n'est en rien complice dans cette affaire d'assassinat. Nous ne pouvons pas l'inculper comme complice. Par contre, cela n'enlève rien à sa tentative de vol et même si elle ne possède pas grand chose comme information, elle pourra peut-être nous confirmer certaines choses dont nous doutions. Il faut tenter notre chance. Je vais dire à JJ de faire jouer ses relations et à Emily et à David de l'aider s'il le faut pour nous obtenir cet accord. Qu'ils l'obtiennent ou non nous agirons quand même de cette façon.**

 **-Je ne doute pas qu'ils l'obtiendront… Je suis juste mal à l'aise avec le fait que cette affaire tourne trop autour de mon fils. Depuis l'affaire de la Géorgie, je suis toujours terrifié à l'idée de perdre mon fils.**

 **-Certes, nous le sommes tous. Rappelles-toi cependant que nous veillons tous sur lui et qu'il est un agent du FBI. Et sans vouloir me montrer ingérant dans ta vie privée, tu as un deuxième fils, ton fils biologique. Tu devrais lui consacrer autant de temps et d'attention que tu en consacres à Spencer.**

 **-Tu te montres offensant. Si tu veux tout savoir, nous avons reprit contact. La situation est encore loin d'être parfaite mais elle s'améliore. Et je m'inquiète autant pour lui que pour Spencer simplement Spencer me donne deux fois plus d'occasions de m'inquiéter pour lui à cause du métier que nous faisons et des situations dans lesquelles nous sommes trop régulièrement. Avec mon deuxième fils qui est architecte, je doute que je puisse avoir un jour autant de raisons de m'inquiéter pour lui qu'avec Spencer.**

 **-Je ne voulais pas te blesser.**

 **-Tu l'as fait. Surtout qu'il n'y a aucune différence entre un fils biologique et un fils adopté.**

 **-Je... Je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais… Je viens d'arriver, un policier m'a mit au courant de la situation… Je…**

 **-Parles fiston.**

 **-Je... Je pense qu'il serait bon d'accepter cette entrevue. Nous avons besoin d'informations et… puisque nous ne savons rien de ce qu'elle sait… Je veux lui parler.**

 **-Bien, Reid. Nous allons te laisser cinq minutes. Pas une de plus.**

 **-Elle en a demandé dix…**

 **-C'est nous qui dirigeons le jeu, pas elle.**

Sur ces mots de son chef, Spencer se dirigea vers la salle attenante à la salle d'interrogatoire et demanda au reste de ses coéquipiers de sortir. Il s'assurerait que sa discussion avec Cinthya Defée soit bien confidentielle en allant dans cette pièce tout en ayant une vue sur la pièce vide d'à côté.

 **-Spencer a forcément dû nous entendre. Aaron, tu as intérêt à te rattraper. Même si tes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises, tu peux parfois blesser par manque de compassion.**

 **-Je verrais en temps et en heure ce que je peux faire pour cette situation… En attendant, il faut que cette femme parle avec Spencer.**

 **-Je n'en reviens toujours pas cependant que cette femme ressemble autant à un homme. C'en est… perturbant.**

Finalement, l'équipe se regroupa dans leur salle dédiée et laissa Spencer diriger la gardée à vue dans la pièce prévue pour leur discussion. Autour de la table, ils se demandaient tous ce que pourrait bien dire Defée.

 **-Voilà. Vous avez demandé une entrevue de dix minutes, je ne peux vous en accorder une que de cinq minutes alors soyez brèves.**

 **-... Je n'en reviens pas. Qu'un homme puisse être aussi fou amoureux de vous… Je m'attendais à autre chose. Sans vouloir dire que je suis déçue, je peux affirmer que je ne vous voyais pas comme ça.**

 **-Comment me voyiez-vous?**

 **-... Je ne sais pas… Plus… carré j'imagine. Avec un physique d'athlète. Une sorte de dieu grec des temps modernes… Vous êtes mignon quand même. Mais de là à ressentir une passion folle pour vous… Je ne comprends pas tout à fait. C'est à croire que l'amour n'est pas fait pour moi…**

 **-Bon... Que vouliez-vous me dire? Ou plutôt que deviez-vous me dire?**

 **-Mon cocontractant m'a demandé de vous poser une question. Il ne s'agit pas que vous me répondiez mais plutôt que vous y réfléchissiez. Il a demandé ainsi: "Veux-tu me rejoindre?". … Il m'a expliqué en deux mots que votre situation à tous les deux était compliquée et que vous ne pouviez être avec lui qu'en quittant votre vie actuelle. Je dois avouer que puisqu'il ne me semble pas qu'il vous force à quoi que ce soit, je suis assez surprise qu'il envisage même que vous puissiez le rejoindre. Donc, même s'il n'a pas demandé de réponse claire, je me le demande… Le rejoindrez-vous?**

 **-... Je ne sais pas encore.**

 **-... Oh!... Je ne m'y attendais pas…**

 **-Comment?**

 **-Cette réponse, Dr. Reid, est un aveux. Vous y réfléchissez réellement… C'est presque comme une déclaration d'amour. Je hais ce genre de chose, je l'admets. Cependant… Je suis toujours fascinée du nombre de choses que les gens sont capables de faire par amour. Et je vois qu'une nouvelle personne réfléchie à quitter toute sa vie par amour pour un voleur tueur en série. C'est déroutant n'est-ce pas? Ce que l'amour peut rendre idiot.**

 **-Oui. L'amour rend fou, j'ai pu l'observer. C'est pour ça que vous avez commencé à voler?**

 **-Nous parlons de moi à présent? Je ne le savais pas Dr. Reid. Dans tous les cas j'ai posé la question à vous de voir ce que vous en ferez. Sinon, il m'a aussi demandé de m'assurer que vous étiez reposé, ce que je crois pouvoir tenir pour faux rien qu'à vos cernes. En ce qui concerne les informations que je peux vous donner, je serais vous, je serais attentive au moindre de mes mots. Cependant, il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas dire.**

 **-Quelles sont-elles?**

 **-Le nom de mon commanditaire, son métier, son apparence, certaines clauses du contrat qui nous unis et d'autres choses du même genre.**

 **-Bien, Mademoiselle Defée. Maintenant, que pouvez-vous nous dire exactement?**

 **-Beaucoup de choses mais pas forcément ce que vous voulez entendre.**

 **-Qui sont?**

 **-Mon... cocontractant est bien amoureux de vous. Il s'inquiète pour vous. Et ce qu'il fait pour vous m'étonne par ailleurs moins que l'existence même de ses autres activités. Pour ce qui est du vol du tableau, je ne savais pas que je volais un faux mais... je me doutais que ce n'était pas forcément un vrai.**

 **-Comment cela?**

 **-L'homme a prit trop de précaution dans le contrat pour n'avoir pas prévu plusieurs options. Si je prenais le vrai, j'ai du mal à voir comment il aurait pu utiliser une autre méthode pour l'obtenir en plan B.**

 **-Donc vous pensiez voler le vrai tout en ayant le… Sentiment… qu'il s'agissait d'un faux?**

 **-Exact.**

 **-Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, puisque les cinq minutes sont passées, nous allons retourner dans la salle d'interrogatoire et je vais rappeler mes collègues. Ils procèderont à la suite du questionnement. Veuillez leur répondre aussi sincèrement que vous l'avez fait avec moi. Avez-vous des consignes de L'Artiste par rapport à cette discussion?**

 **-Oui, je ne dois rien dire de ce qu'il s'est dit à qui que ce soit. Vous avez le droit d'en parler ou de vous taire selon ce que vous désirez mais qu'importe ce que vous choisissez, je ne dois pas en parler.**

 **-Bien, mademoiselle Defée.**

 **-De rien, Dr. Reid.**

Sur ces mots, Spencer dirigea Cinthya Defée dans la salle d'à côté et rappela l'équipe pour la suite de l'interrogatoire. Emily fut celle qui pénétra dans la salle avec Cinthya pour lui poser des questions et Spencer alla faire son rapport à Hotch. Il lui raconta que L'Artiste voulait des nouvelles de sa part par l'intermédiaire de la voleuse ce qui devait signifier qu'ils avaient prévu la possibilité qu'elle se fasse attraper mais qu'ils avaient considéré tous les deux qu'elle s'en sortirait. Il ne lui expliqua cependant pas que le but réel de la conversation confidentielle avait été de lui poser une question sur ces intentions et que Cinthya Defée remettait en question la nature de l'homme à commettre un meurtre, elle avait après tout été "étonnée" de ses activités, ce n'était pas un terme fort ni un terme anodin.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Un homme se trouvait seul dans son salon buvant une coupe de champagne. Il leva son verre en direction des lumières de la ville qui commençaient à s'éteindre après une longue nuit. Le soleil venait illuminer peu à peu la ville qui semblait ne jamais s'être endormie. De cette position surélevée l'homme pouvait distinguer très facilement la station de police qui semblait en effervescence tout comme le lieu de dépôt des œuvres du Renard Argenté. Il voyait les rondes qu'effectuaient les voitures de police et admirait la fourmilière qui se remettait en marche. Chaque personne avait un rôle, sans viser un objectif pour la société, les individus visaient leur propre satisfaction d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il était d'ailleurs surprenant aux yeux de cet homme que ces personnes se rangent dans deux catégories: ceux dont l'objectif personnel était en accord avec l'avancement du groupe et ceux dont l'objectif personnel amenait nécessairement à une situation défavorable à la société ou à un autre individu. Les fourmis au contraire de la société humaine étaient capables de fonctionner ensemble pour œuvrer pour le bien commun sans laisser quiconque de côté. Cependant, c'était bien cela que l'homme admirait. Le libre arbitre, la liberté de choix, de l'humanité. Chacun était une entité unique et différente des autres et chacun pouvait faire ses propres choix. C'était ainsi que fonctionnait le monde et que l'on pouvait distinguer les véritablement bonnes personnes des autres. La mère de cet homme avait veillé à ce qu'il ait une éducation lui permettant d'aller haut, non pas pour lui mais pour elle. Pourtant, cela lui avait permis de monter haut et d'atteindre un sommet qui lui bénéficiait également. Pouvait-il même envisager que cette femme ait fait un mauvais choix? Après tout, elle avait été égoïste et cela avait pourtant profité à un autre. Oui, en levant cette coupe de champagne vers la vie devant lui, il portait un toast à la nature humaine. Il n'était pas un sain, mais il n'était pas un monstre, il était humain ni plus ni moins. Et c'était le cas de tous les hommes, quelque soit leur nom, leur vie, leurs fonctions, leurs habitudes, prêtre comme tueur en série, voleur et bienfaiteur, policier ou trafiquant, mère ou enfant, riche ou pauvre. Il n'en voulait à personne d'être humain. Oui, les monstres et les assassins demeuraient humains. Il ne leur en voulait pas. En revanche, il n'approuvait pas leurs choix et pensait qu'ils méritaient une sanction. Il était comme eux. Il méritait une sanction, une sanction juste. Cependant, il acceptait aussi que la nature humaine voulait se rebeller contre la sanction, la retarder ou l'éviter tout simplement. Lui aussi, ne voulait pas être puni. Il ferait tout pour ne pas l'être. Defée aussi. Ils en avaient convenu.

La nuit avait été éprouvante pour lui mais il en était sortit heureux et vainqueur. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. "L'affaire". Cinthya avait été attrapée mais tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu. Il avait prit une douche chaude pour se détendre et fêtait maintenant sa victoire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un dernier combat à mener et ce dernier concernait l'homme de sa vie et de ses rêves. Allait-il le rejoindre ou devrait-il abandonner tout espoir? Il espérait néanmoins de tout son être que Spencer prendrait la décision de le rejoindre. Le perdre serait la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver… Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si tel était le cas. Il envisageait cependant que le choix de Spencer soit complexe et orienté. Il lui avait dit des choses pour le décider. Des sortes de menaces. Il savait qu'il ne blesserait jamais Spencer mais Spencer en revanche, savait que L'Artiste tuerait sans équivoque pour s'approprier Spencer. Il était triste et décevant pour lui d'avoir été amené à affirmer des choses pour forcer la main de son amour. Spencer cependant n'était pas homme à se laisser mener tranquillement. Il ferait son choix en dépit des conséquences et Victor, car il s'agissait bien de lui, souhaitait avant tout que Spencer soit à ses côtés… Il but une nouvelle gorgée de champagne rêvant d'un avenir possible mais incertain avec l'homme qui hantait ses nuits et ses jours.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et notre homme se retourna pour accueillir l'homme costumé qui venait d'entrer. Son majordome, chauffeur, ami et confident venait de finir une tâche qu'il lui avait confié. Il lui était toujours agréable de voir l'homme âgé et de discuter avec lui. Il était comme un père de substitution depuis longtemps. Il avait été un bon voisin lorsqu'il était plus jeune et lorsqu'il avait gagné bien mieux sa vie, il avait embauché l'homme à la recherche d'un emplois. Depuis, il ne l'avait jamais quitté et il avait toujours été de bon conseil et de bonne compagnie. Il était le seul à connaître l'ensemble des faits de cette situation. Le seul qui connaissait la part belle et la part sombre de Victor. Le seul qui comprenait la totalité des évènements. Il le soutenait et le soutiendrait toujours. Lui aussi ne voulait pas qu'il paye de ses erreurs. Ses erreurs étaient compréhensibles à ses yeux. Il aimait cet homme. Il faisait partit de sa famille en quelque sorte. Il lui offrit une coupe de champagne et le fit s'installer sur le canapé du salon pour discuter ensemble.

 **-Monsieur... Pouvons-nous réellement avoir confiance en cette voleuse? Je pense que c'est une erreur…**

 **-Vous avez raison… Ce n'est pas une femme digne de confiance. Cependant, je peux vous assurer qu'elle ne nous trahira pas. Elle a une dette à mon égard et cette femme contrairement à ses habitudes à un code d'honneur très stricte en ce qui concerne ses dettes. Elle ne me trahira pas tant qu'elle a une dette envers moi. Une fois, ce contrat remplit, nous n'aurons plus rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Je ne ferais plus jamais appel à elle.**

 **-Je maintiens que cette femme pourrait vous relier définitivement à l'affaire du FBI… Je ne veux pas que vous subissiez les conséquences de ce que vous n'avez pas commis.**

 **-Que n'ais-je pas commit? Je suis autant responsable des vols que des meurtres.**

 **-Monsieur... Tout de même. Cette femme n'est pas qu'une voleuse, elle a des relations dans des milieux malfamés.**

 **-Ce sont ces clients qui sont malfamés. Elle se contente de toujours voler et vendre ce qu'on lui demande. Elle n'est pas une trafiquante. Cesses d'être aussi terrifié. Tu peux avoir confiance en elle. Elle ne me trahira pas. Elle me doit toujours quelque chose. Je l'estime réellement du fait de ces capacités mais aussi et surtout pour son code d'honneur. Il n'est certes pas bien grand mais elle s'y tient réellement contrairement à tout ces guignols qui affirment sans cesse des choses et n'en font pas la moitié. Je peux te l'assurer, rembourser ces dettes est en première place de sa ligne de conduite.**

 **-Monsieur... Comment a-t-elle même eu une dette à votre égard dans un premier temps?**

 **-C'est une histoire assez amusante. Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir?**

 **-Assez oui…**

 **-Alors appelles d'abord notre ami avocat qu'il aille aider Defée. Nous devons remplir notre part du contrat.**

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

De son côté Emily allait démarrer le véritable interrogatoire de la voleuse. L'avocat de Defée ne devait pas tarder mais du fait de leur accord, elle allait continuer à parler un minimum. Bien qu'Emily doutait qu'elle dise la moindre chose probante. L'interrogatoire avait beau avoir duré toute la nuit, ce n'était que dès à présent que l'interrogatoire ne serait plus à sens unique. Il fallait parvenir à amener cette femme à se dévoiler et Emily était vraiment douée la dedans.

 **-Quand avez-vous été en contact avec L'Artiste?**

 **-Je ne peux pas répondre. Vous vous doutez bien que si je vous donne cette information, il est facile de remonter dans mon emploi du temps pour connaître l'identité de cette personne.**

 **-Bien. Vous a-t-il contacté ou l'avez-vous contacté vous-même?**

 **-Il m'a contacté.**

 **-Vous a-t-il contacté par voie électronique ou autrement?**

 **-Je ne peux pas répondre.**

 **-Vous a-t-il dit clairement pourquoi il vous contactait?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Est-ce que cela était pour le vol du tableau "L'Affaire" du Renard Argenté?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Saviez-vous qui il était? Et ce qu'il avait fait?  
**

 **-Oui et oui.**

 **-... Vous saviez qu'elle était son identité?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-...**

 **-Je ne peux pas être plus claire que cela. Et je ne peux rien vous dire de plus à ce sujet.**

 **-Saviez-vous qu'il était L'Artiste?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Vous l'a-t-il dit lui même?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Comment l'avez-vous su alors?**

 **-Je l'ai deviné.**

 **-...**

 **-Miss FBI, voyons… Je ne suis pas idiote non plus. Lorsqu'un tueur en série procède toujours en commençant par un vol de nu et qu'il tue ensuite une personne selon la même méthode, si quelqu'un vous propose un contrat où vous devez voler un tableau de nu, vous vous doutez bien qu'il s'agit du tueur en série.**

 **-...**

 **-Pire encore, vous vous doutez bien que vous n'avez pas le choix et que vous devez agir.**

La personne qui venait de dire cela était un grand homme roux. Il venait d'entrer dans la pièce et avait interrompu la discussion sans ciller. Il était habillé d'un élégant costume noir presque brillant tant le tissu était soyeux. La marque du costume était sans en douter signée Orlando, sourirent Emily et Spencer de son côté de la vitre. Il portait une mallette noire dans sa main gauche et avait malgré l'ensemble de sa tenue un port relativement courbé. Ce maintien était souvent visible chez les avocats commis d'office cependant, Spencer fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce où il était et vit une femme en tailleur rouspéter contre l'administration devant un secrétaire de la police. A en juger sa tenue et son air énervé ainsi que ces propos, elle était l'avocate commise d'office de Defée et l'homme qui venait d'entrer avait prit la place d'avocat de la voleuse au dépend de la jeune femme. Cependant, si une telle chose c'était produite alors… le maintien courbé de l'homme devait être un jeu d'acteur, un très bon jeu qui plus est. Car on ne confiait pas la tache à un simple avocat apeuré par son ombre de défendre une personne en remplacement d'un avocat commis d'office. On envoyait généralement un bon avocat voir un excellent avocat. La posture de l'homme qui venait d'interrompre Emily et son interrogatoire était un rôle et cela révélait donc la nature de l'homme, il était un avocat talentueux… La façon dont il avait interrompu Emily en était une preuve de plus. Il avait, avec confiance, défendu sa cliente dans une phrase succincte et claire mais qui s'inscrivait merveilleusement bien dans le discours de la gardée à vue. Comme s'il avait orchestré son apparition en écoutant à la porte… L'homme n'était vraiment pas à prendre à la légère. Il prévint le reste de l'équipe et principalement Emily lorsque cette dernière sortie de la salle pour laisser quelques minutes à l'avocat et sa cliente. Cependant, au regard de l'accord qu'ils avaient passé, elle devrait tout de même continuer de leur répondre un minimum.

L'avocat vint les voir pour leur signaler que son entretien avec sa cliente était fini et qu'ils pourraient reprendre son interrogatoire après avoir apporté à sa cliente davantage d'eau et de quoi se nourrir. Ils firent donc ainsi et en profitèrent pour prendre eux-mêmes de quoi manger.

 **-Mademoiselle Defée, vous nous avez affirmé savoir que votre client était L'Artiste ainsi que le fait que vous connaissiez son identité. Connaissiez-vous L'Artiste antérieurement?**

 **-Clarifiez la question pour ma cliente.**

 **-... Je vous demande si vous aviez déjà rencontré L'Artiste avant ce contrat.**

 **-... Vous pouvez répondre, Cinthya.**

 **-Je n'ai pas rencontré L'Artiste en tant que tel auparavant.**

 **-... Qu'entendez-vous par là?**

L'avocat murmura quelques secondes avec sa cliente avant d'acquiescer.

 **-Je connaissais la personne qu'est L'Artiste avant ce contrat. Je ne peux pas dire en revanche que je connaissais cette facette de lui que vous nommez L'Artiste.**

 **-... Vous voulez dire que vous connaissiez la personne qui a commis tous ces meurtres avant même de passer un contrat avec elle?**

 **-Je crois que ma cliente a déjà répondu à cette question. Le fait que cette personne se soit révélée être un tueur en série ne change rien à la situation. La plupart du temps les connaissances des tueurs en série arrêtés affirment qu'elles n'auraient jamais imaginé que ce soit possible. Le fait que ma cliente ait connu l'homme auparavant sans savoir qu'il était un assassin ne peut donc pas être retenue contre elle.**

 **-Ce n'était pas mon intention, maître.**

 **-C'est l'impression que vous m'avez donné madame l'agent. Veillez à être plus claire à l'avenir.**

 **-Puisque vous connaissiez L'Artiste auparavant pouvez-vous m'expliquer les circonstances de votre rencontre?**

 **-Non, ma cliente ne répondra pas à cela. Cela pourrait la mettre en danger.**

 **-Je ne crois pas que cela soit le cas.**

 **-Qui êtes-vous pour affirmer cela? Ma cliente connait un tueur en série et s'est faite arrêter alors qu'elle remplissait un contrat pour lui, qu'elle n'a ainsi pas pu terminer. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'elle soit en danger si elle révèle quoique ce soit qui puisse vous permettre d'identifier le tueur sachant que c'est justement un tueur en série?**

 **-Nous pouvons la protéger.**

 **-Au vue des antécédents généraux de la police ou du FBI, je ne mettrais pas ma main à couper là dessus. De plus, la peur de ma cliente est raisonnable et je ne remettrais pas en question sa volonté de se protéger. Cela peut être assimilé à une forme légitime de défense et de protection.**

 **-Ce ne peut pas être considéré comme de la légitime défense!**

 **-Madame l'agent, gardez votre calme je vous prie. Je ne dis pas qu'il s'agit de légitime défense mais d'une forme légitime de défense, ce sont deux choses différentes. Procédez à la suite de l'interrogatoire, j'interdis à ma cliente de répondre à cette question.**

 **-Votre cliente peut-elle au moins répondre à la question qui concerne la fréquence de ses rapports avec l'assassin?**

 **-Non. Et faites attention avec votre ton et vos formulations, vous pourriez devenir insultante. Je ne fais que mon métier.**

 **-Et je fais le mien!**

 **-Grand bien vous fasse. Arrêtez le tueur et vous n'aurez plus à poser de question à ma cliente et nous serons libérés de notre charge de travail. D'ailleurs combien de temps encore comptez-vous interroger ma cliente alors qu'un tueur en série terrifie toute la ville? Passons... Poursuivez.**

 **-Comment définiriez-vous cet homme?**

 **-... Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle question, Miss FBI. Maître?**

 **-Vous pouvez répondre Cinthya. Soyez brève.**

 **-... Je dirais… Que c'est un homme sage et perspicace.**

 **-Malgré les meurtres qu'il a commit?**

 **-Même en sachant ce qu'il a fait j'ai du mal à l'associer à ces crimes.**

 **-Arrêtez-vous en là, Cinthya. Madame l'agent, cette réponse devrait vous suffire. Considérant que ma cliente ne pensait pas que cette personne était une tueuse et que malgré la connaissance de cette information cela lui demeure presque inconcevable, vous ne pouvez la considérer comme complice de près ou de loin. Il est donc hors de propos que je découvre plus tard que vous n'avez pas respecté l'accord que vous avez conclu ni que vous n'avez pas suivit le bon sens au regard de cette information.**

 **-Cependant, si votre cliente n'a pas assimilé cette connaissance avec ces crimes pourquoi aurait-elle obéit? Pourquoi se serait-elle sentie menacée?**

 **-Parce que vraisemblablement, même lorsque l'on ne croit pas en quelque chose, le doute et les faits nous poussent à agir comme si on y croyait. C'est l'équivalent du moindre mal. Connaissez-vous l'histoire de celui qui croyait et de celui qui ne croyait pas? Il y avait deux frères, l'un croyait en dieu, au paradis et à l'enfer, l'autre n'y croyait pas. Le premier menait une vie honorable et le second déplorable. Un jour, le frère qui n'y croyait pas rencontra un homme croyant. Son frère et lui s'était brouillés et ne se parlaient plus cependant, il avait gardé de lui l'image d'un homme honorable. Alors il a demandé à cet homme croyant comment il pouvait croire en Dieu lorsqu'aucune preuve ne venait établir son existence. L'homme lui répondit qu'il n'était pas bien compliqué de douter de quelque chose qu'on ne peut vérifier mais qu'il était plus compliqué encore d'avoir la foi. Après qu'il lui ait expliqué pourquoi il posait cette question l'homme lui répondit quelque chose de surprenant. "Puisque tu doutes de l'existence de Dieu, pourquoi ne pas faire comme s'il existait puis comme s'il n'existait pas?" D'un côté, si Dieu existait, avec la façon dont il avait mené sa vie le frère qui ne croyait pas irait en enfer. De l'autre côté, si Dieu n'existait pas alors il n'avait pas à craindre l'enfer. L'homme croyant lui posa une seconde question: "Puisque tu doutes de l'existence de Dieu mais que ton frère croyant n'en doute pas, pourquoi ne pas faire comme si Dieu existait puis comme s'il n'existait pas pour ton frère?". D'un côté, si Dieu existait, son frère irait au paradis. D'un autre côté, si Dieu n'existait pas, son frère aurait mené une vie honorable même s'il n'irait pas au paradis. "Vois-tu désormais où se trouve ton erreur?" lui demanda l'homme croyant. "Si tu doutes, choisis le moindre mal. Dieu est grand, si tu choisis de croire en lui juste par peur de l'enfer et que tu mènes une vie honorable malgré tout, tu iras au paradis. Croire, ce n'est pas ne pas douter, c'est choisir de prendre le moindre des maux." L'homme qui n'y croyait pas devint croyant malgré ses doutes. Nul ne sait s'il est allé en enfer ou au paradis ou si même Dieu existe. Ce que nous savons cependant, c'est qu'après cette discussion lui et son frère se sont retrouvés. Douter peut être une bonne chose pour sa survie.**

 **-...**

 **-Je ne raconte pas ceci pour vous faire croire en Dieu. Je n'y crois pas moi-même même si je trouve que la foi est une belle chose. Ce que je dis en revanche c'est que ma cliente, qu'elle soit parvenue à croire ou non que sa connaissance était un tueur en série, a préféré agir comme si c'était le cas malgré ses doutes pour éviter le pire des maux. Je pense que dans votre métier, vous devez bien connaître ce genre de situation. Cette histoire n'a rien de religieuse, elle n'est là que pour vous montrer que le doute n'est pas forcément fait pour la négation. Le fait de douter ne signifie pas que vous devez ne pas croire, ne pas agir, ne pas avoir peur. Le doute raisonnable est ce qui permet de prendre une décision, qu'elle soit dans un sens ou dans un autre. En l'espèce, le doute raisonnable dans la justice permet de considérer innocent jusqu'à preuve irréfutable du contraire. Donc, soyez raisonnable à l'égard de ma cliente. Vous pouvez poursuivre l'interrogatoire.**

 **-...**

 **-...**

 **-...**

 **-Comment avez-vous décidé de voler le tableau?**

 **-Je ne l'ai pas décidé, miss FBI. C'était l'objet du contrat.**

 **-Bien, je reformule. Comment a-t-il décidé que vous voleriez le tableau?**

 **-C'était ce que je devais faire, je devais voler le tableau et décider de comment le faire. Cependant, il a décidé de la façon dont j'entrerais dans le bâtiment. Il m'a donné le point d'entrée et m'a demandé de trouver un point de sortie par moi même. C'était effectivement un point… obscure de notre contrat. Qui privilégierait l'entrée de son voleur plutôt que sa sortie? C'est la sortie avec le tableau qu'il faut garantir… Enfin, continuons.**

 **-Comment vous-y êtes vous prise?**

 **-Je pensais prendre le point d'entrée comme point de sortie comme une porte à double battant, je n'avais pas bien comprit à ce moment là ce qu'il attendait réellement de moi. Je me suis retrouvée piégée lorsque je me suis aperçue que l'entrée ne pouvait pas être une sortie. Il n'avait sans doute pas trouvé de sortie lui-même et m'avait donc laissé la charge de ce problème. Donc j'ai cherché un autre endroit. Sauf que…**

 **-Sauf que quoi?**

 **-Je me suis faite repérer à ce moment là. Donc il a fallu que je fuis le plus vite possible. Et… Comme vous le savez aussi bien que moi, je ne suis pas Robin des Bois, je ne m'enfuis pas toujours indemne avec un "Happy-End". C'est pour cela que je suis ici il me semble.**

 **-Par où êtes-vous entrée?**

 **-Je ne peux pas répondre.**

 **-L'Artiste savait-il que vous vous feriez prendre? Le prévoyait-il?**

 **-Vous vous attendez à quoi lorsque vous faites entrer un rat dans un labyrinthe piégée en lui bloquant l'entrée? Bien sûr qu'il pensait que je me ferais attraper! Je pensais en revanche pouvoir m'en sortir. Il faut croire que mon orgueil m'a un peu coûté sur cette affaire. Il fallait que je m'en sorte pour finir mon travail comme il se doit mais...**

 **-Veuillez prendre note que ma cliente ne cherche pas à cacher sa précédente intention de finir le travail qu'elle avait commencé sans se faire appréhender et cela par peur des répercussions du fait de l'assassin qu'était son client.**

 **-Je ne suis pas exactement sûre que ce soit ce qu'elle a dit, maître.**

 **-N'avons nous pas convenu précédemment qu'elle ne voulait accomplir sa mission que du fait de la menace qui pesait sur elle? N'est-ce pas exactement ce que cela signifie de vouloir s'en sortir pour finir son travail comme il se doit? Au risque de se faire tuer.** De plus, n'est-ce pas évident que se faire attraper par la police et confondre avec un assassin n'est pas non plus idéal? **Qu'en est-il de son orgueil? Me concernant je considère cela comme un ajout supplémentaire dans son récit uniquement pour se voiler la face. Ma cliente ne veut pas paraître faible, du fait de son orgueil, alors qu'elle ajoute une telle composante dans son histoire n'a rien d'étonnant, vous auriez dû vous y attendre. Son récit est subjectif et c'est bien normal dans une situation comme la sienne. Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, quelques erreurs dues à la fatigue sont compréhensibles.**

 **-Vous aviez prévu cette possibilité ensemble?**

 **-Quelle possibilité madame l'agent? Et avec qui?**

 **-De vous faire attraper par la police? Avec L'Artiste?**

 **-Certaines... clauses prévoyaient certaines... choses pour ma garde-à-vue si je ne parvenais pas à m'enfuir. Mais je pensais accomplir ma mission sans me faire attraper. Alors je considérais ces clauses comme obsolètes ou déjà caduques. Que ce soit le cas de cet homme ou non, je n'en sais rien.**

 **-Quelles clauses?**

 **-... Maître?**

 **-Dites ce que vous pouvez Cinthya. Nous coopérons avec la police bien entendu.**

 **-Par exemple… Mon silence jusqu'à ce matin. Mes conditions pour l'accord. Et ce que je n'ais pas le droit de mentionner. Bien entendu, je ne peux pas entrer dans le détail.**

 **-... Pensez-vous avoir servi de leurre?**

 **-C'est évident que oui. Vous êtes idiote si vous ne l'avez pas comprit, miss FBI. Je me suis faite attraper pendant que je volais une réplique! Une réplique! J'avais pour ordre de fermer ma gueule jusqu'au levé du soleil le lendemain! Et il ne faut pas être un génie comme votre docteur pour deviner que le vrai tableau a disparu dans la nature! Ou que L'Artiste a prit la poudre d'escampette! Alors oui, j'ai été un leurre! Et même si je déteste être dans cette position, je sais au moins que j'ai rempli ma tâche et ce que l'on attendait de moi.**

 **-Entendez par là, madame l'agent, que ma cliente est rassurée du fait que sa mission ne se soit pas soldée par un échec à raison du fait que si sa capture était dans l'intrigue de l'assassin, elle a moins de chance de se faire assassiner à son tour par cet assassin et pour cet échec. Cependant, cela n'en reste pas moins une possibilité non négligeable, aussi nous devons toujours considérer qu'elle est en danger. Vous et moi.**

 **-Savez-vous comment L'Artiste a pu voler l'original?**

 **-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et je dois avouer que j'aimerai bien le savoir, par pur orgueil en réalité. C'était une bonne tactique de sa part. Je dois bien lui reconnaître ça à ce traitre.**

 **-Vous lui tenez rigueur de votre arrestation?**

 **-Non. Je n'ai juste pas été aussi douée que j'aurai voulu l'être. Je m'en tiens rigueur en le condamnant pour mon incapacité.**

 **-Pourquoi l'appeler le traitre alors?**

 **-Par ce que je n'aime pas être prise au dépourvue et que je le lui avais dit. Mais c'était le but du jeu pour lui, je n'étais qu'un pion et je voulais être la reine. C'était le roi qui avait la maîtrise du jeu et je croyais avoir affaire avec un fou.**

 **-Si vous étiez à la place de L'Artiste et que vous aviez envoyé un leurre voler un faux tableau, comment vous y seriez-vous prise pour dérober le vrai?**

 **-...**

 **-Je crois que vous en demandez trop à ma cliente. Vous lui demandez un travail de consultante et non un simple avis. De plus, je vois mal comment elle pourrait l'imaginer puisqu'elle n'est pas une tueuse en série et je doute que l'esprit d'un tueur en série fonctionne comme l'esprit d'une personne classique. Cependant… dans un esprit de coopération, Cinthya, je vous permets de répondre si vous le désirez.**

 **-Je vais être sincère, je n'en sais rien. J'aurais dit qu'il était entré en même temps que moi ou un peu avant mais je ne saurais dire par où ni comment. Il faut nécessairement qu'il ait remplacé le vrai et le faux tableau avant mon vol. Ce fait signifie qu'il a agit avant moi. Longtemps ou non, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi prendre un leurre si le tableau est déjà en votre possession? De fait, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Je ne sais pas quand il a agit, ni comment, ni quoique ce soit. Je ne peux pas vous aider, miss FBI.**

 **-J'aurais d'autres questions à vous poser par la suite. Je dois voir mon équipe.**

Emily sortit de la salle pour retrouver les autres membres du FBI. Ils eurent un rapide débriefing qui leur permit de confirmer la qualité de cet avocat qui loin d'être apeuré comme sa première approche le laissait penser se trouvait être plutôt nonchalant. Il avait du voir qu'Emily avait vu au travers de son jeu et avait cessé de jouer. En même temps, il avait démarré fort d'entrée de jeu, une seule phrase avait suffit.

Emily se trouvait au centre de ses camarades, ils réfléchissaient à la situation. L'Artiste avait été aussi intelligent que d'habitude. Il avait fait attention à ne pas donner d'indication sur ses plans concernant le tableaux à sa complice pour le vol mais il avait également été très clair quand à la nature des informations qui pouvaient ou ne pouvaient pas être dévoilées. De cette façon, le FBI et la police ne pouvaient pas obtenir d'indices nouveaux sur son identité. Le véritable problème était que cette information signifiait que L'Artiste n'avait pas seulement des rapports en fin de mission mais également des rapports réguliers concernant la mission en cours du FBI. Il y avait quelqu'un qui renseignait L'Artiste sur l'avancée de l'enquête. L'Artiste avait donc un réseau d'informateur. Les informations qu'il possédait auparavant sur l'équipe et tout ce qui était arrivé à Spencer montraient parfaitement qu'il avait un information haut placé dans le FBI pour être parvenu à obtenir les dossiers légaux, les rapports d'enquêtes et les dossiers médicaux du FBI. Par contre, l'avancée de l'enquête sur le terrain n'était pas systématiquement mise à jour auprès des supérieurs… Il y avait donc quelqu'un au poste de police qui transmettait des informations à L'Artiste. La véritable question était: qui était-il? Il ne pouvait pas s'agir du chef de police au regard de ses propos et de sa réelle inquiétude. Il aidait comme il le pouvait et même s'il recherchait à comprendre ce que déduisait les profileurs, il semblait juste curieux et déterminé à arrêter le tueur. D'un autre côté, cela pouvait être n'importe qui d'autre dans le poste de police. L'informateur pouvait également ne pas être au courant de sa transmission d'informations. Là encore, le chef de police était très consciencieux et retenait même des informations de certains de ces policiers sur la demande du FBI. En effet, les policiers qui agissaient encore dans les activités courantes du poste de police à titre complet et étaient donc en contact avec la population ou les médias ne devaient pas créer la panique en transmettant des informations non essentielles à n'importe qui. Ces policiers-ci n'avaient pas reçu de mise à jour complète des informations pour maintenir une sécurité élevée. Cependant, des collègues entre eux… parlaient. Rien ne garantissait que l'information ne circule pas malgré les précautions du chef de police. La situation était complexe. L'informateur local était-il même au courant de ce qu'il faisait? Qui pouvait être en contact avec L'Artiste? Un homme pareil ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de policier dans son entourage… L'œuvre du tueur à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis était-elle en lien avec cette affaire? Ceux qui avaient fait remonter l'information jusqu'à Strauss puis l'équipe étaient-ils blancs comme neige? Savaient-ils plus de choses que nécessaire? Savaient-ils qui était L'Artiste? L'Artiste faisait-il parti de cette file de contacts? Était-il lui même son informateur infiltré au FBI et possédait-il du fait de son rôle un contact local?

Y avait-il même réellement un informateur local? Gideon fut celui qui souleva cette possibilité. Après tout, il ne faut pas avancer la charrue avant les bœufs.

 **-Le fait que nous nous sentions dépassés par L'Artiste signifie-t-il forcément que nous avons un ou plusieurs informateurs? Si Cinthya Defée ne nous donne que des informations que nous connaissons déjà signifie-t-il que L'Artiste nous nargue à travers elle? Je ne crois pas. Sincèrement, qui dans la police donnerait des informations à un tel tueur en série? Quand bien même les policiers ne seraient pas au courant du fait que leur interlocuteur est l'assassin peuvent-ils juste donner ces informations à n'importe qui? Même les flics pourris qui travaillent avec les gangs ou les trafiquants ne seraient pas du genre à travailler pour un sociopathe qui tue pour le plaisir. Je crois que nous nous précipitons parce que nous tournons en rond et que nous aimerions bien que ce ne soit pas le cas. Nous avons trop confiance en nous et malgré ça nous nous retrouvons bloqués? C'est particulièrement frustrant pour des profileurs. Hotch, tu as beau être le grand patron tu ne supportes pas de ne pas maîtriser la situation au point où tu n'écoutes plus réellement ton équipe et Morgan notamment. parce qu'il te confronte sur un point où tu n'es pas toi-même certain. Morgan, voyant que tes capacités physiques ne servent à rien et que l'esprit de toute l'équipe ne fait rien avancer tu prends la solution de replis stratégiques en voulant sauver le plus en danger: Reid. C'est une solution instinctive et protectrice qui correspond particulièrement bien à ton profil. JJ, Prentiss et David, vous ne parvenez pas à réfléchir à d'autres possibilités que celles déjà prises en considération parce que la situation vous paralyse. Vous suivez les modèles préétablis parce que c'est plus facile et qu'ainsi vous ne prenez pas la responsabilité de notre actuel échec. Vous le laissez peser sur les statistiques et événements habituels. Moi, je ne fais qu'espérer dans mon coin qu'une idée vous viendra pour finir cette mission qui s'allonge de plus en plus et qui nous met dans tous nos états. Reid, fiston, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête et c'est bien la première fois que j'ai aussi peur de ça. Tu as l'habitude de parler pour ne rien dire mais cette fois-ci tu ne parles même plus pour dire quoi que ce soit. Tu as une idée en tête, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est. C'es terrifiant, il se trame quelque chose est personne n'est dans la confidence. Je veux juste pour cette fois que tu prennes une décision pour toi. Juste pour toi parce que je m'inquiète plus pour toi que pour quiconque. Promets-le moi.**

 **-Promis, Papa.**

 **-Bien. Alors maintenant. Nous avons envisagé un informateur local mais ne peut-il pas y avoir une autre solution pour expliquer que Defée ne nous donne que des informations que nous connaissons déjà ou avons déjà déduit? Ne pouvez-vous pas juste chercher des explications rationnelles avant d'envisager le pire?**

 **-... Tu as raison. Depuis que nous avons créer le DSC ensemble, tu n'as jamais autant eu raison, Jason!**

 **-David! Il me semble pourtant que je suis déjà parvenu à te sauver la vie parce que j'avais raison. Peut-être que L'Artiste a des bases de profilage et qu'il se sert de ça comme un tacticien pour deviner ce que nous savons et le confirmer d'une façon ou d'une autre?**

 **-En tout cas, les informations que nous avons ne sont pas particulièrement dures à déduire. De plus, loin d'être précises, elles peuvent correspondre à beaucoup de personnes. De fait, retenir ces informations n'étaient pas essentiels pour L'Artiste. Il sait comment fonctionne notre travail alors il sait à partir de quel point il faut retenir des informations pour empêcher de nouvelles déductions. Il n'a pas besoin d'informateur pour cela. Il doit juste garder sous clef les informations essentielles. Il est intelligent alors il garde ses informations à chaque instant. La vérité est que Cinthya Defée le connaissait d'avant alors oui, elle a des informations sur lui qu'elle ne doit pas révéler. Mais L'Artiste est méticuleux, elle ne doit rien savoir qu'il ne lui ait donné volontairement avant même ce moment. Elle connait son identité mais elle ne connait pas son secret.**

 **-Elle sait qui il est, qu'il vole des tableaux et qu'il tue des femmes mais elle ne connaît pas son secret? Elle n'a pas d'informations utiles? Je n'y crois pas, David.**

 **-... En fait… Je pense que si, JJ. L'Artiste… a un profil particulièrement compliqué. Il n'entre pas dans les profils classiques. Il ne cherche pas plus que ça à dissimuler son identité comme si… Comme s'il savait que même si nous connaissions son identité cela ne changerait rien et que nous ne pourrions rien faire contre lui. Comme… Victor qui n'a pas peur d'aller au devant de Spencer avec des intentions claires et précises.**

 **-Pourtant, Hotch, nous ne connaissons pas son identité et il fait tout pour ne pas se dévoiler.**

 **-Non, JJ. Le problème pour lui n'est pas d'être cacher à nos yeux. Il ne joue pas réellement avec nous. Cacher son identité lui permet juste d'agir tranquillement, ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'agir pour autant. Il est persuadé et peut-être avec raison que nous ne pouvons rien contre lui. C'est un érotomane, il projette sans doute de se suicider s'il se fait attraper. Mais il y a autre chose qu'il cache.**

 **-Oui, Derek. L'Artiste cache quelque chose pour le protéger.**

 **-Tu sais quelque chose que nous ne savons pas Spencer?**

 **-...**

Spencer réfléchit attentivement à ce qu'il savait et ce qu'il pouvait dire ou non comme à ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour la refermer sans un mots. Finalement la chose qui passa ses lèvres fut un faible 'non' dans un simple murmure, presque un souffle. Seulement, sa longue hésitation ne lui permit pas de berner ses amis, sa famille. Il venait de leur mentir, ils le savaient. Je ne connais pas son secret, sous-entendait-il, mais je sais quelque chose, comprirent-ils tous.

Spencer s'excusa et laissa Defée à ses amis pour la suite de l'interrogatoire, il leur affirma qu'il devait aller se reposer un peu la nuit ayant été longue alors qu'un mal de tête lui fracassait le crane. Il repensait à sa vision de Victor du matin précédent. Il était si différent. Avait-il prit la bonne décision? L'amour pouvait-il vraiment survivre à cette affaire?

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Dans la boutique d'Orlando, ce dernier, Jeanny et Ethan s'étaient rejoins à la demande discrète de Spencer. Leur petit groupe avait ensuite été rejoint par les autres amis d'université de Spencer. Chacun avait répondu à l'appel de leur meneur, Ethan, l'alpha du groupe. Ce dernier avait reçu de son ami agent un message manuscrit lui demandant la pus grande discrétion pour une situation complexe. Spencer les rejoignit plutôt que d'aller à l'hôtel pour se reposer comme il l'avait affirmé à ces collègues.

 **-Alors Spencer que se passe-t-il?**

 **-Vous devez m'aider à disparaître.**

 **-L'enquête se passe si mal que ça?**

 **-Oui et non… Le véritable problème n'est pas tant l'enquête mais L'Artiste. Je suis amoureux de Victor.**

 **-... Génial! Félicitations!**

 **-Victor semble être L'Artiste au regard de toutes les informations dont je dispose.**

 **-Ah...**

 **-Pourquoi voudrais-tu partir? Quand et comment? Et surtout avec qui?**

 **-Je veux arrêter les enquêtes du FBI qui gravent dans ma tête des photographies affreuses de victimes** **innocentes. Je veux vivre une vie normale, avec quelqu'un que je peux aimer et qui m'aime et que nous nous rendions heureux juste parce que nous sommes ensembles. Je dois partir demain et le "comment est-ce que je vais le faire", je vais vous l'expliquer et vous pourrez m'aider si vous êtes d'accord. Avec qui… Je pars avec Victor.**

 **-L'Artiste.**

 **-Vraisemblablement. Même si je ne peux pas croire qu'il le soit. Mon cerveau le sait, je le sais mais je ne parviens pas à le réaliser.**

 **-Tu crois qu'il te fera du mal?**

 **-... Je crois qu'il fera tout son possible pour que je sois heureux. S'il me fait du mal je pense que ce sera involontaire.**

 **-...**

 **-Ethan? Tu serais d'accord pour m'aider?**

 **-Je ne sais pas. L'Artiste pour moi tue des personnes innocentes pour le plaisir de le faire, il est sans cœur et impitoyable. D'un autre côté c'est "Le gentleman cambrioleur" qui a volé mon tableau. Et le mot qu'il m'a donné est… Tellement loin de L'Artiste, tellement sensible et touchant… Je crois que Victor est un homme chaleureux. Je ne sais pas s'il est plus L'Artiste ou plus le gentleman cambrioleur mais si tu me dis que tu seras heureux avec lui… Qui suis-je pour te le refuser? Notre vision des choses à toujours été très similaire, on tombe amoureux ou on choisit de l'être mais on ne peut pas lutter contre. Je veux juste que nous mettions quelque chose en place pour que je sache comment tu vas et surtout si tu es heureux.**

 **-Oui, ça marche. Je trouverais un moyen pour communiquer avec toi.**

 **-Alors je suis d'accord. Orlando, Jeanny?**

 **-... Je suis partante. J'ai trouvé mon Orlando et Ethan avait trouvé son aimée. C'est ton tour Spencer, si tu as trouvé ton cupidon alors je vais t'aider à le garder pour toi.**

 **-... Je suis toujours ce que me dis Jeanny alors ça marche.**

 **-Et vous?**

 **-... Comment peut-on t'aider?**

 **-Merci beaucoup tout le monde. D'abord, le FBI ne doit rien savoir et mes amis encore moins. Donc… Je vais vous donner quelques astuces pour ne rien révéler par erreur. Ensuite, voilà comment nous allons nous y prendre…**

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

 **-Monsieur Dioskurs?**

 **-Oui?**

 **-Le Dr. Reid a bougé.**

 **-Vraiment?**

 **-Oui. Il s'est séparé du groupe du FBI** **pour discuter avec ces amis d'université.**

 **-C'est une bonne chose alors.**

 **-Pourquoi cela, monsieur Dioskurs?**

 **-Les amis d'université de Spencer ne sont pas des personnes rationnelles comme l'équipe du FBI. Ce sont avant tout des personnes instinctives et émotionnelles. Elles se laissent guider par leurs sentiments et leurs idéaux. L'équipe de FBI est plus rationnelle. Même s'ils fonctionnent à l'instinct dans leur métier ils savent aussi quels comportements il faut adopter dans la vie de tous les jours pour éviter les ennuis. Les amis d'université de Spencer vont même au devant des ennuis s'ils pensent que c'est la bonne chose à faire. Ils veulent être heureux et que les autres et surtout leurs amis le soit aussi. Si Spencer leur affirme qu'il sera heureux en disparaissant alors ils le croiront… à condition bien entendu d'une preuve de sa sécurité. Le FBI serait davantage du genre à le retenir contre son grès, quitte à lui faire du mal pour le maintenir en sécurité selon leurs propres normes. Spencer connaît cette différence entre ses deux groupes d'amis. Il sait vers qui il doit se tourner pour parler de ce dont il faut parler qu'importe ce dont il s'agit. Il peut parler à l'équipe rationnelle ou l'équipe idéaliste. Si Spencer prévoit bien de me rejoindre alors qu'il fasse appel à ces amis d'université est une bonne chose. Cela signifie qu'il laisse une plus grande place à l'idéalisme et aux sentiments qu'à la rationalité. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait parlé à son équipe du FBI et serait venu m'arrêter. Cependant, je ne peux pas être certain qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne chose, cela pourrait être une manœuvre de sa part pour nous faire croire qu'il compte me rejoindre sans que ce ne soit le cas. J'aimerai être tout à fait optimiste et croire que c'est définitivement une bonne chose mais rien n'est moins sur.**

 **-Je pense, Monsieur, que vous avez raison. C'est une bonne chose. Vous avez le droit d'être heureux en amour et lui aussi. Même si au vue des circonstances la situation de son côté est plus délicate que la notre, le Dr. Spencer Reid semble néanmoins comprendre instinctivement que toutes les cartes ne sont pas entre ses mains et qu'il ne faut pas croire à ce que lui montre ses yeux.**

 **-J'espère que tu as raison. Dis-moi, tes doutes au sujet de la loyauté de Cinthya ont-il disparu à présent que tu connais notre histoire?**

 **-Pas tout à fait monsieur. Mais étant donné que vous avez aidé à la faire passer pour morte pour qu'elle puisse se sortir d'un piège monté par l'un de ses clients, je ne peux qu'espérer que cette dette de vie lui tienne suffisamment à cœur pour ne pas vous trahir. Surtout étant donné que vous l'avez vous-même piégé à présent.**

 **-Continues la surveillance de Spencer, Ryry.**

 **-Monsieur, c'est inapproprié…**

 **-Henry voyons! Nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps à présent. Tu peux bien cesser de m'appeler Monsieur Dioskurs! Tu étais bien le premier à me surnommer Totor ou Thor!**

 **-Vous n'êtes plus le jeune voisin,** **monsieur Dioskurs,** **qui venait m'embêter dans mon jardin.**

 **-Et tu es toujours un bon ami et confident, Henry.**

 **-Pensez-vous que le départ de Spencer se passera bien?**

 **-...**

 **-Monsieur Dioskurs** **?**

 **-... Je ne sais pas, Henry, je ne sais pas… Mais je l'espère…**

 **-Moi aussi Totor… Moi aussi…**

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

 **-Vous avez bien compris** **le plan?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Parfait. Je retourne à l'hôtel et soyez prêt pour demain!**

 **-Sois heureux Spencer. C'est tout ce que nous te demandons.**

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Derek avait décidé une heure après le départ de Spencer d'aller le retrouver à l'hôtel pour discuter avec lui et peut-être le confronter à son mensonge. Son instinct lui criait qu'il devait passer du temps avec Spencer au maximum. Son instinct lui disait que celui de Spencer s'était réveillé pour faire quelque chose de terrible. L'instinct de Spencer devait le mener à son autodestruction et non à son bonheur absolu. Derek sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ferait tout pour ne pas perdre Spencer. Cependant lorsqu'il s'aperçu que Spencer n'était pas à l'hôtel il eu presque une crise de panique. Il fouilla l'hôtel en courant et finalement, il le vit arriver dans le hall d'entrée alors il couru et le prit dans ses bras alors que leurs corps se rencontraient dans un choc relativement dur. Spencer ne venait pas d'être enlevé. Spencer était à lui, entre ses bras. C'était le seul endroit où il pouvait veiller sur lui.

Des larmes perlèrent doucement à ses yeux mais il les empêcha de couler.

 **-Tu m'as fait peur Pretty-boy.**

 **-... Je… ça va, je suis là.**

 **-... J'ai cru que tu avais disparu.**

 **-Je ne vais pas m'envoler comme ça tu sais?**

Spencer regretta immédiatement ces mots. C'était exactement ce qu'il se préparait à faire. Cette expression était une mauvaise expression à employer avant sa fuite. Si une disparition d'à peine une heure faisait cet effet à son ami, il ne doutait pas que sa prochaine disparition le fasse définitivement souffrir. Il était désolé.

 **-Je sais Pretty-boy, je sais.** **Je te retrouverai toujours où que tu sois, quoi qu'il t'arrive.** **Je ne te laisserai pas t'éloigner de moi comme ça.**

 **-... Merci Derek de veiller sur moi.**

 **-Je serais toujours là pour toi.**

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous!

Cela fait un long moment et j'en suis désolée! Mes problèmes ne sont toujours pas réglés et ça pèse sur mon temps et mon moral. J'ai donc prit un long moment pour corriger le chapitre précédent et écrire celui-ci. J'ai cette fois-ci tenté de corriger ce chapitre avant de le poster pour éviter de me retrouver dans la même situation une autre fois mais s'il reste des fautes n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part!

Encore une fois, les choses avancent dans ce chapitre et sans doute pas de la façon dont vous le souhaiteriez… Vous devez définitivement être en train de désespérer à propos du choix de Spencer et le/me traiter de tous les noms! Et… C'est le but! XD

Que pensez-vous de la situation? Je ne demande pas forcément que pour la décision de Spencer mais de façon générale, est-ce que cela vous semble réaliste? Bien raconté? Est-ce que j'ai bien décrit l'inconfort de l'équipe dans une situation qu'ils ne maitrisent pas? Est-ce que le personnage de Cinthya Defée a un rôle important dans cette histoire? Comment est-ce qu'elle va agir à présent? L'équipe arrivera-t-elle à lui faire dire quelque chose de pertinent sur L'Artiste? Qu'est-ce que prépare Spencer? Va-t-il réussir ou l'équipe parviendra-t-elle à l'en empêcher avant?  
Victor et Henry ont un rôle moins actifs dans ce chapitre mais je pensais que les faire discuter un peu de la situation permettrait de voir un point de vue différent par rapport à celui de l'équipe et que cela pouvait permettre d'expliquer aussi la situation de Spencer vis-à-vis de ces deux groupes d'amis. Les deux groupes sont en effet très différents et un œil extérieur en est le mieux averti d'après moi puisque les deux groupes ne se connaissent pas vraiment alors expliquer la situation via le point de vue de Victor me semblait être plus approprié que de refaire une "explication" narrative.

Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien! Je vais répondre de suite à tous vos précédents messages qui m'ont énormément soutenu!

A bientôt (en tout cas, je ferais de mon mieux!)

YYY


	12. Chapter 12

**L'Artiste.**

 **Dislaimer:** Les personnages d'Esprit Criminel ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fiction.

 **Rating:** M.

 **Pairing:** Spencer/OC au début pour devenir un Spencer/Derek par la suite.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12:**_

* * *

En début d'après-midi, Derek et Spencer avaient mangé ensemble et avaient rejoint l'équipe pour discuter de la situation avec les deux tueurs en série chacun à un millier de kilomètres de l'autre dans les Etats-Unis. La nouvelle-Orléans en Louisiane et Charlotte en Caroline du Nord, 1045 kilomètres séparaient les deux villes, les deux tueurs. Le fait était, l'équipe devait se séparer. Il fallait donc décider de qui restait et qui partait attraper le tueur en série en Caroline du Nord. Ils se mirent finalement d'accord pour que JJ, Garcia, Hotch et Morgan partent en Caroline du Nord et pour que Rossi, Spencer et Gideon restent sur place. JJ était essentielle pour la communication avec la police tout comme Hotch qui, représentant leur chef d'équipe, devait montrer l'importance qu'ils accordaient à l'affaire même si la totalité de l'équipe ne pouvait pas venir travailler sur elle. D'un autre côté Garcia avait déjà fait toutes les recherches possibles sur l'affaire de L'Artiste à la Nouvelle-Orléans, cela signifiait donc que les futures recherches seraient moins urgentes ou dans tous les cas moins nombreuses que celles sur le second tueur. De fait, il était plus pratique de se retrouver avec elle sur place avec la moitié de l'équipe. D'autre part, Morgan était également un bon atout pour les relations avec la police car il représentait la force de l'équipe contrairement au petit génie ou aux séniors du groupe. Spencer en revanche, ne pouvait pas quitter sa position sur l'enquête de L'Artiste parce que son départ pourrait déclencher un nouvel assaut meurtrier. L'enquête de la Nouvelle-Orléans était aussi une enquête stagnante, elle relevait du combat psychologique avec l'assassin et personne n'était plus doué pour les combat psychologique que ceux qui avaient des années d'expériences contre des psychopathes et qui avaient créé le profilage depuis le début.

Derek était parfaitement mécontent de devoir partir et laisser Spencer derrière lui, notamment après la mauvaise expérience du matin. Cependant, l'ensemble de l'équipe convenait qu'il s'agissait de la meilleur option, Spencer inclus puisqu'il était pour une fois présent lors de cette discussion. Ils partiraient à la fin de la semaine, c'était pour quoi il fallait qu'ils accélèrent leurs recherches.

Après la frayeur de Morgan, Spencer n'était plus aussi définitif sur le choix qu'il avait fait et sur le plan qu'il avait organisé avec ses amis d'université. Il avait affirmé à l'équipe qu'il valait mieux que Derek parte en Caroline du Nord mais la vérité était qu'il valait mieux cela pour un intérêt purement personnel. S'il partait au loin, il y avait moins de chances qu'il ne s'en veuille trop longtemps après son départ. Il y avait aussi plus de chances pour que son départ se passe bien en sachant qu'en travaillant Derek serait distrait et l'oublierait facilement. Son départ serait douloureux un temps puis cela irait. Ce n'était pas garanti mais les statistiques étaient plus avantageuses si Derek partait peu de temps après son départ plutôt que s'il restait sur place trop longtemps. Cela ne ferait qu'augmenter sa culpabilité même si Spencer savait que la culpabilité que son ami ressentirait serait sans fondement.

Néanmoins Spencer doutait. Il ne voulait pas blesser ses amis. Il avait eu un aperçu rapide et douloureux du mal que sa disparition pouvait faire à son meilleur ami et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Derek avait presque fait une crise de panique en ne le trouvant pas dans sa chambre. Certes les circonstances de l'enquête et l'érotomanie du tueur ajoutaient clairement à la sensation de stress et de panique mais ces circonstances seraient les mêmes au moment de son départ. S'il partait… Cependant, après une conversation avec son père, même si ce dernier ne connaissait rien de son dilemme, il fixa sa décision. Il était sortit de la station en suivant son père alors que ce dernier voulait prendre un peu d'air précisément pour discuter.

 **-Papa?**

 **-Oui Spencer?**

 **-Je... J'ai pris une décision mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la bonne. Je sais que je vais blesser quelqu'un en faisant ce que j'ai décidé et, cette personne, ces personnes plutôt, sont importantes pour moi. Je ne veux pas les blesser.**

 **-Spencer, tu es la personne la plus altruiste qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer. As-tu déjà blessé ces personnes?**

 **-... Peut-être oui.**

 **-Ensuite, cette décision que tu as prise, est-ce qu'elle te convient? S'il n'y avait pas ce problème, si tu ne blessais pas ces personnes, prendrais-tu la même décision?**

 **-Oui, c'est certain.**

 **-Alors, Spencer, est-ce que cette décision est la bonne malgré le fait que tu puisses blesser d'autres personnes? Je n'en sais rien. Le fait est, des personnes qui prennent des décisions, le monde en est remplis et des décisions qui blessent d'autres personnes, il y en a tellement qu'on ne peut même pas imaginer les compter. Pourquoi les gens prennent ce genre de décisions? Parce que peu importe à quel point on ne veut pas faire de mal aux autres, on finira toujours par en faire un peu involontairement. Le fait est par contre, que tu as toujours aidé les autres sans t'aider toi.** **Je ne peux pas t'interdire de prendre une décision sous prétexte que tu vas blesser d'autres personnes, je suis ton père. Personne ne peut même t'interdire ça sachant que tu as fait plus de bien dans ta vie que beaucoup d'autres personnes. Tant que cela n'a rien d'illégale et que tu prends cette décision pour toi, je ne peux que te pousser à prendre cette décision. Si éventuellement tu viens me parler parce que tu as besoin de mon soutien alors saches que tu l'auras toujours quelque soit le sens de tes décisions.**

 **-... Même si ça veut dire que je vais quitter le DSC?**

 **-Surtout si ça veut dire que tu vas quitter le DSC. Ce métier… Je regrette presque de t'y avoir entraîné, tu es talentueux là-dedans. C'est certain. Mais tu ne t'y épanouis pas. Pas que l'on puisse s'y épanouir. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu te perds dans une profession qui te fais plus de mal que tu ne te fais de bien tout le reste du temps.**

 **-Donc... Je devrais faire ce que j'ai décidé.**

 **-Tu devrais faire ce qui te rend heureux. C'est tout. je te soutiendrai toujours.**

 **-Papa... Je vais prendre la mauvaise décision consciemment.**

 **-Spencer, tant que ça te rend heureux… Et si c'est vraiment la mauvaise décision, je serais toujours là pour toi. Mais que te dit ton instinct?**

 **-Que je dois le faire.**

 **-Vas-y fils, fais-le.**

 **-Merci papa.**

La discussion finie, Spencer mit en marche son plan d'un simple sms.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Jeanny était devant le plus grand immeuble de la ville. Sa boutique et celle d'Orlando étaient fermées pour la journée. Le plan de Spencer avait déjà commencé. Orlando et Thomas, l'ébéniste, avait prit la route avec quelques uns de leurs amis direction l'aéroport pour prendre l'avion pour Quantico. Ils étaient parvenus à prendre des billets bradés à la dernière minute. Une fois arrivé, ils auraient deux heures d'avions sans compter l'attente dans l'aéroport. S'ils étaient bien organisés alors ils parviendraient à accomplir ce qu'ils avaient prévus en moins de cinq heures et pourraient reprendre l'avion en sens inverse. Ils devaient l'appeler pour confirmer leur arrivée.

En attendant, Jeanny était chargé de la seconde mission la plus importante et Ethan avait la première. Elle entra dans l'immeuble et se dirigea non sans observer autour d'elle la beauté de l'hôtel vers l'accueil. Une hôtesse l'aperçu et lui fit signe d'approcher.

 **-Bonjour…**

 **-Bonjour, mademoiselle,** sourit l'hôtesse d'accueil.

 **-Madame à vrai dire. Je viens pour parler avec M. Dioskurs.**

 **-Vous êtes de la famille?**

 **-... Non.**

 **-Alors, ce n'est pas possible.**

 **-C'est-à-dire que je dois vraiment le rencontrer, c'est très important. Alors pouvez-vous au moins l'appeler pour le prévenir que quelqu'un souhaite lui parler.**

 **-J'ai pour consigne de ne pas déranger M. Dioskurs à moins qu'un membre de sa famille ne se présente.**

 **-Alors je suis de sa famille.**

 **-Vous venez de dire que vous ne l'êtes pas. Je ne peux pas vous permettre d'aller le voir.**

 **-Et bien appelez-le et demandez lui son avis. Je suis certaine que 'Victor' sera ravi de me voir.**

 **-Vous n'êtes pas de la famille et M. Dioskurs nous a demandé de ne pas le déranger pour qui que ce soit d'autres. De fait, je ne peux pas le déranger.**

 **-... Je vais être très claire alors. Ce que je dois dire à Victor Dioskurs est absolument urgent. Si je ne lui dis pas immédiatement ce pour quoi je suis venue, cela risque d'être une très mauvaise chose pour lui et pour un ami à moi. Et je doute que Victor ne vous pardonne de m'avoir bloquée à l'accueil. Alors vous allez appeler immédiatement M. Dioskurs ou vous vous en mordrez les doigts.**

 **-Madame, ne me menacez pas où j'appelle la sécurité.**

 **-Faites donc. Je parlerai à Victor Dioskurs que vous le vouliez ou non.**

 **-Sécurité! Cette femme pause problème et essaye de contacter un VIP alors que cette personne refuse tout contact avec quiconque d'autre que sa famille.**

La jeune femme rousse se trouva soudainement entourée de deux gardes du corps en costume noir et fut soulevée du sol avant d'être emmenée à l'extérieur. Elle se débattit comme elle le put pour sortir de l'emprise de ces gorilles mais rien n'y fit. Seuls ses vêtements et sa lourde crinière en sortirent froissés. Cependant un homme plus agé dans un costume noir des plus élégant les fit s'arrêter et guida la rousse à l'accueil. Il se plaça devant la femme rousse et l'observa. Il lui tapa sur les deux épaules et dans le bas du dos pour qu'elle se tienne droite puis redressa sa fine robe cyan et blanche sur elle avant de la recoiffer succinctement. L'homme soupira du peu de résultats qu'il obtint sur la coiffure mais considéra que même les cheveux ainsi, la jeune femme était plus présentable que folle. Il se tourna finalement vers l'hôtesse d'accueil qui avait demandé à la sécurité de sortir la rousse de l'hôtel et lui adressa la parole.

 **-Bonjour, Madame. Pourriez-vous appeler M. Dioskurs pour cette demoiselle, enfin… dame. Je me porte garant pour elle veuillez appeler.**

 **-... Monsieur…. Vous êtes au service de M. Dioskurs. Vous devez savoir que sa demande de ne pas le contacter était expresse.**

 **-Je sais aussi que cette demoiselle veut le contacter. Et je sais également qu'elle ne voudrait pas le faire sans avoir une bonne raison. Or, cette raison doit concerner une personne pour laquelle mon maître vous mettrez à la porte en un claquement de doigts s'il ne peut avoir l'information qu'il souhaite à son propos.**

 **-Je... Je vais le contacter, monsieur. Comment s'appelle cette femme?**

 **-Jeanny mais mon identité n'a pas d'importance, ce qui importe c'est que je lui apporte un message de la part du Dr. Spencer Reid.**

L'hôtesse appela donc la suite de Victor Dioskurs avec appréhension tandis que le vieil homme se retourna vers la rousse et se présenta comme l'homme à tout faire de Victor, du nom de Henry. Jeanny le trouva très chaleureux bien qu'assez stricte avec l'hôtesse. Victor décrocha finalement le téléphone et l'hôtesse lui expliqua la situation sous l'œil et l'oreille attentive de Jeanny et Henry.

 **-Bonjour, M. Dioskurs. Je suis à l'accueil et malgré le fait que vous nous ayez avertis de ne pas vous appeler autrement que pour votre famille, une femme souhaite vous parler et insiste lourdement.**

 **-Qui est-ce?**

 **-Une certaine Jennifer.**

 **-... Ne m'appelez plus.**

 **-Voyez! Il ne veut pas vous parler.**

 **-Rappelez immédiatement mon maître. Cette jeune femme s'appelle Jeanny et non Jennifer, il ne s'agit pas d'un diminutif et dites-lui également qu'Henry lui demande de répondre ainsi que le fait que cette femme lui apporte un message de la part du Dr. Spencer Reid. C'est après tout l'information cruciale à lui transmettre.**

 **-M. Dioskurs m'a demandé de ne plus le rappeler.**

 **-M. Dioskurs ne sait pas que Jeanny l'appelle pour lui parler de Spencer Reid et je me porte garant pour vous du fait que ça ne le gênera pas!**

 **-Bien... Monsieur Dioskurs? Je me permets de vous rappeler à la demande de votre majordome qui se porte garant pour la femme dont je vous ais parlé. Il semblerait par ailleurs que je me sois trompé sur son identité, il ne s'agit pas de Jennifer mais de Jeanny. Bien que cette personne ne se soit pas présenter avec son nom de famille, elle affirme que vous souhaiterez sans doute savoir ce qu'elle vient vous dire.**

 **-Jeanny? Serait-ce… Henry s'en est porté garant ce doit donc bien être elle.**

 **-Qu'attendez-vous mademoiselle? Dites-lui qu'elle apporte un message de la part du Dr. Reid.**

 **-Monsieur Dioskurs? Il semble que cette femme souhaite vous parler du Dr. Reid. Dois-je vous la passer?**

 **-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez bon sang?! Henry s'en est porté garant! Faites-là monter à mon étage immédiatement! J'espère pour vous que vous avez bien reçue cette invité de marque!**

 **-Pardon monsieur?! … Mademoiselle, vous pouvez y aller.**

 **-C'est Madame. Cette belle jeune femme est mariée. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous guider jusqu'à mon maître.**

Le majordome de Victor la guida vers l'ascenseur et la fit passer devant lui puis appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage. Il regarda les portes de l'ascenseur et réfléchit à ce que pouvait signifier la venue de Jeanny à l'hôtel de Victor. Elle apportait un message de la part de Spencer. Ce message devait donc être la réponse du docteur à son maître. S'il osait envoyer une amie le voir alors même qu'il était persuadé que son maître était un tueur en série alors il ne devait pas avoir peur de ce qui arriverait à son amie autrement dit, il ne devait pas avoir peur de contrarier Victor. De fait, la réponse devait être positive, le jeune docteur Reid aller vivre sa romance avec Victor en fuyant ensemble. Ils croqueraient la vie à pleine dents tous les deux. L'homme sourit face à la porte métallique devant lui. Victor méritait de vivre le grand amour. Il ne devait pas subir les conséquences des erreurs des autres. Après tout, la première personne fautive était sa mère et non lui. Elle n'avait jamais su apporter de l'amour et de la tendresse à son fils. Voilà maintenant, que Victor était exposé par amour à une sanction dont il ne devrait même pas avoir à s'inquiéter. Henry préférait mourir que de laisser son gentil maître aller en prison. S'il devait pour cela régler tout ses problèmes alors il le ferait. Son presque fils ne devait pas subir les torts des autres. Spencer, il ne le connaissait pas aussi personnellement que son maître mais il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne personne. Nul doute qu'ils formeraient un beau couple s'ils se donnaient la peine de mettre de côté l'affaire de L'Artiste. Oui, Spencer devait absolument donner une réponse positive à Victor par le biais de son amie. Henry ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait dans le cas contraire. Avec un peu de temps, les deux hommes pourraient vivre en paix tandis que lui s'occuperait de régler les problèmes qu'ils pourraient rencontrer sur leur passage. La mère de cet homme avait initié un énorme problème par manque d'empathie et de sentiments. Il était trop tard pour remédier complétement au problèmes psychotiques de son fils. Il avait déjà tué mais il s'assurerait qu'il ne le ferait plus jamais pour le bien de Victor.

Jeanny s'était placée derrière l'homme dans l'ascenseur puis avait commencé à l'observer tentant de déduire un maximum de chose de l'homme grisonnant. Elle n'était pas aussi douée que Spencer pour cela mais il était normal d'essayer. C'était même un instinct primaire pour tout le monde de déduire un maximum de choses sur chaque personne dans un périmètre de sécurité autour de soi. Il fallait pouvoir déterminer quasiment instinctivement si l'on pouvait être en confiance ou s'il fallait fuir ou se préparer à se battre. En l'instant, Jeanny ne pensait pas pouvoir fuir ou devoir le faire cependant, elle ne savait pas si elle devait se trouver confiante avec ce prénommé Henry qui était tout de même au service de Victor Dioskurs comme homme à tout faire ou si elle devait préparer ses poings et sa défense malgré l'impression chaleureuse que lui donnait l'homme depuis le début. Elle étudia donc sa stature pour commencer. L'homme se tenait fermement droit devant la porte d'ascenseur comme prêt à fuir cependant le fait qu'il se trouve entre elle et la sortie pouvait également signifier qu'il la piégeait consciemment. Il ne sillait pas à la pression infligé par l'ascenseur lorsqu'il s'arrêtait pour prendre de nouveaux passagers ou lorsqu'il redémarrait de fait, cet homme devait se tenir parfaitement alerte à tout instant. En ce qui concernait son maintien, il était impeccable Orlando se plaignait très souvent du maintien improbable ou tordu de ses clients. Nul doute qu'il aurait adorer habiller cet homme. Ses mains étaient jointes devant lui et non derrière ce qui évitait à l'homme d'avoir uniquement l'air d'un garde du corps ou d'un videur de boite de nuit. Pour autant, les traits marqués de l'homme étaient des rides expressives qui dévoilaient sa nature souriante et soucieuse. Cependant, ses sourires étaient-ils compatibles avec son travail de majordome, chauffeur et garde du corps? Pouvait-il même être garde du corps? A son âge avait-il encore la capacité physique nécessaire? Cela était-il même inclut dans ses prérogatives? Jeanny n'en était pas sûre, il devait avoir la cinquantaine bien tassée d'après elle.

La rouquine décida finalement de ne pas prêter plus d'importance à l'observation de cet homme. Elle avait après tout une mission à accomplir, elle venait pour parler à Victor Dioskurs. L'homme dont Spencer était tombé amoureux. Elle avait été persuadé durant longtemps que Spencer était amoureux de son collègue Derek Morgan notamment à cause de la façon dont il parlait de lui mais ce sentiment avait dû s'évanouir avec le temps et laisser plus de place pour le fameux Victor. L'homme était un tueur en série d'après ce que Spencer en savait. Il n'était pas moral pour elle de laisser son ami partir avec un tel homme pour vivre une romance de conte de fées. Pourquoi et comment pouvait-elle faire confiance et Spencer lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il serait en sécurité avec un tueur en série? Enfin, elle devait faire ce pour quoi elle était venue. Elle allait lui donner le mot de Spencer pour organiser leur fuite.

L'ascenseur arriva finalement à l'étage de Victor et ouvrit ses portes. Henry maintint les portes ouvertes le temps que Jeanny puisse passer et finalement, il la dirigea vers la porte de la suite. Lorsque l'homme toqua, Victor ouvrit presque instantanément la porte sur les deux arrivants.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Gideon se trouvait en pleine discussion avec des policiers locaux. Il avait décidé de retourner voir les scènes de crimes et avait emmené avec lui Morgan pour l'éloigner de son fils. L'homme était trop protecteur pour que ce soit une bonne chose. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même mais Derek gardait toujours le plus jeune à l'œil. Il ne le quittait même pas lorsque ce dernier allait au toilette, ou presque, il restait devant la porte dans le couloir. Quelque chose avait éveillé l'instinct de protection de Morgan et la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son fils lui prouvait bien que l'instinct de Morgan n'était pas en tord. L'instinct de Derek était peut-être aussi aiguisé en ce qu'il s'agissait de Spencer. Était-ce lié à ses sentiments? Dans tous les cas, Spencer avait prit la décision de quitter l'équipe. Il allait partir par amour pour Victor bien que l'enquête tourne beaucoup autour de lui. L'équipe avait fini par considérer Victor Dioskurs comme leur seul suspect probable. Ils étaient revenus aux bases de leurs premières déductions et avaient tenté de coller les pièces du puzzle ensemble. Bien que Victor Dioskurs ait plusieurs alibis au moment des crimes, il était toujours trop impliqué dans l'affaire et avec Spencer. Il en savait trop sur Spencer et sur l'équipe. Tout comme L'Artiste était bien informé. Cependant, son fils filait le parfait amour avec cet homme, ce peut-être assassin. Il avait décidé sans aucun doute de partir vivre avec lui. Et la seule chose qui le retenait c'était le fait qu'il puisse blesser l'équipe. Gideon devait bien le reconnaître, lui-même était blessé. Il l'avait su depuis longtemps à présent que son fils allait le quitter, s'éloigner de lui et qu'il ne pourrait plus le voir. Il n'aurait cependant jamais cru qu'il puisse partir avec quelqu'un ayant tué d'innombrables personnes. Jason allait se faire un sang d'encre pour son fils et il n'y pourrait rien. La proximité de Victor dans l'enquête et son probable rôle dans celle-ci rendait la situation intenable. Jason avait plus que tout confiance en son fils et en son instinct. Son instinct s'était éveillé et que ce soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, Gideon n'avait pas son mot à dire. Lorsque Spencer serait parti, il ne saurait alors plus jamais comment il va. S'il était en bonne santé ou malade. Vivant ou mort. Heureux ou malheureux. Spencer prenait une décision dans laquelle il n'avait pas sa place. Il l'avait convaincu de prendre la décision qui le rendrait heureux mais l'avenir était aussi incertain qu'un jeu de hasard. Pile ou face, noir ou blanc, Jason n'était pas un grand parieur mais cette fois-ci, il allait parier sur le bonheur de son fils. Il ne pourrait plus vivre s'il pensait à son malheur. Pour faire son bonheur cependant il fallait pour l'heure sortir de l'équation une fonction instable. Il devait absolument permettre à son enfant de partir le cœur léger et de ne penser qu'à son avenir avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Si Spencer pensait cet homme digne de confiance alors… Alors Jason n'avait pas le choix et devait lui faire confiance, il serait juste là pour ramasser les morceaux de Spencer si les choses se passaient mal. Au sens figuré, comme au malheureux sens propre si les choses devaient dégénérer à ce point. Non! Il allait aider Spencer à vivre heureux! Il ne l'aidait pas à mourir dans les mains d'un assassin! Il devait empêcher Morgan de ruiner la décision de Spencer. Il ne savait pas ce que son fils avait prévu exactement mais la discussion qu'ils avaient eu le poussait à croire qu'il partirait le jour même. De fait, Jason avait l'intention d'éloigner Derek de son petit pour le laisser battre des ailes sans poids à la cheville. Il lui éviterait de voir le regard blessé de son meilleur ami à sa fuite. Il allait juste lui donner le temps dont il avait besoin pour s'évader d'une prison de verre. Le DSC était une cage dorée. Les bras de Victor seraient un nid douillé. Il aurait largement préféré que son fils reste dans son nid à lui où qu'il le quitte pour celui d'à côté, celui de Morgan. Mais, la vie était capricieuse, Spencer ne l'avait jamais été mais pour une fois qu'il souhaitait l'être, Jason l'aiderait à partir… Son fils… Ils avaient peut-être eu leur dernière discussion quelques instants auparavant. Lui avait-il dit qu'il l'aimait? Il ne se souvenait plus. Pas assez. Il n'était pas parvenu à imprimer tout à fait le visage de Spencer et son sourire sous ses paupières… Il espérait lui avoir montré tout son amour. Quels avaient été ses derniers mots?

Jason prit une décision, cette enquête terminée, après le départ de Spencer et la fin de la prochaine affaire, il rentrerait chez lui. Il appellerait son autre fils et ils iraient ensemble à la cabane pour pêcher. Il passerait deux fois plus de temps avec lui. Il savait que son fils manquerait aussi à son frère. Ils s'étaient rapprochés tous les trois. Ils devraient rester fort à deux pour ne pas fléchir malgré le départ et peut-être la disparition du dernier membre de leur famille…

En attendant, Jason menait Derek à l'autre bout de la ville sur les premières scènes de crimes. Il consolerait le grand homme ensuite. Il lui faisait quelque chose de terrible mais il se le faisait à lui-même également. Il serait présent pour l'équipe aussi.

 **-Gideon… pourquoi doit-on revenir ici? On est déjà venu ici plusieurs fois et on ne sait rien de plus.**

 **-Je sais, sal** **e gosse. Je veux me refaire tout le processus d'évolution de L'Artiste. Peut-être que nous avons manqué un détail dans la chronologie et c'est plus facile de se mettre dans la tête d'un tueur lorsque l'on est sur sa scène de crime. L'Artiste a connu différentes crises. Au début, il était le gentleman cambrioleur sans qu'aucune crise n'est déclenché ses vols. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?**

 **-C'est un voleur amateur d'art qui donne de l'argent au pauvre lorsqu'il leur vole une toile. Donc, c'est une personne qui n'a pas peur d'être hors la loi. Il a du courage et des valeurs. Il obéit à ses propres règles. Il a de l'argent et est suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas se faire attraper. Il se prenait pour un Robin des Bois des temps moderne.**

 **-C'est un fait. Mais s'il n'avait déjà pas peur d'être hors la loi, pourquoi n'avait-il pas déjà cédé à ses pulsions meurtrières?**

 **-... Tu penses à quoi Gideon?**

 **-Je pense que Le Gentleman Cambrioleur n'avait peut-être pas de pulsions avant…**

 **-Pourtant c'est un psychopathe.**

 **-... L'Artiste est un psychopathe mais… Le Gentleman Cambrioleur peut-être pas… nous avons déterminé que Le Gentleman donnait de l'argent à la place des tableaux qu'il volait. D'un autre côté, L'Artiste peut donner de l'argent à la famille des morts mais il ne le fait pas toujours…**

 **-Spencer avait dit qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une forme morbide de dernière volonté. Il demande sa dernière volonté à sa victime et si elle lui plaît il la réalise. Si elle ne lui plaît pas son œuvre est gâchée. Les femmes étant plus portée sur leur famille que les hommes ceci explique la raison pour laquelle les sommes d'argent sont plus souvent donné à la famille des victimes femmes que des victimes hommes…**

 **-L'interaction avec les victimes ressemblent à celle avec les tableaux seulement elle est à double sens ce qui permet à L'Artiste d'avoir une opinion artistique plus poussée de ses crimes meurtriers que de ses vols.**

 **-Mais si le gentleman n'avait pas ses pulsions avant il n'est pas un psychopathe. Il serait devenu un psychopathe à cause d'une crise?**

 **-On a jamais vu de pareil cas. On sait que tous les psychopathes tueurs en série étaient des psychopathes depuis l'enfance mais…**

 **-Non, on sait que leur psychopathie peut toujours avoir fait partie d'eux comme elle peut s'être développé durant l'enfance. Rien n'interdit réellement le développement d'une psychopathie à l'âge adulte…**

 **-Mais il faudrait une crise importante, un facteur déclencheur grave…**

 **-Pas forcément… Il suffit d'une personnalité borderline et d'un évènement traumatique ou d'un choc crânien mettant en œuvre la plasticité du cerveau…**

 **-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses dire ça, Gideon… Je me serais attendu à ça de la part de Spencer!**

 **-Prend moi pour un imbécile je ne dirais rien!**

 **-En tout cas, ce n'est pas impossible effectivement. Mais du coup, quel type d'évènement peut entraîner ça?**

 **-Reprenons plutôt où nous en étions. Nous avons un voleur classique et qui n'est pas psychopathe. Il vole des tableaux en tout genre puis finalement commence à voler des nus.**

 **-Des nus de femmes pour être exact.**

 **-Nous avions supposé que notre homme était un homosexuel refoulé puisqu'il a finit par voler des tableaux de nus d'hommes et de tuer des hommes.**

 **-Se pourrait-il que ce soit aussi une erreur d'interprétation de notre part? L'homme n'est pas forcément un homosexuel refoulé. Après tout, il ventait plusieurs fois les mérite de la beauté des femmes.**

 **-Sans oublier qu'il a commencé par le vol de nus féminin. S'il avait été un homosexuel refoulé, la tentation l'aurait mené à voler des œuvres de nus masculin et il se serait persuadé qu'il ne les volait que dans un intérêt artistique. Sauf qu'il a fait l'inverse…**

 **-Un hétérosexuel refoulé? C'est rare mais pas impossible…**

 **-Non... Je dirais plutôt un bisexuel… Les corps des femmes et ceux des hommes lui plaisent tout autant mais il veut que leur esprit lui plaisent tout autant que leur physique. La possibilité qu'il soit néanmoins plus facilement attiré par les hommes que par les femmes physiquement est par contre très importante. De même, l'esprit et les valeurs féminines doivent lui plaire plus que ceux des hommes. Tu ne crois pas Morgan?**

 **-Je vois… Mais dans ce cas là, il recherche son type idéal au travers de l'art et des meurtres?**

 **-... Oui. C'est un érotomane après tout. Et il a trouvé cette personne en Spencer. Sa personnalité lui plaît autant que son physique.**

 **-Je le comprends.**

 **-Ah bon?... Vraiment, Derek?**

 **-Oui. Je! … Non! …**

 **-Donc notre homme vole des tableaux et vole finalement une œuvre du Renard Argenté. Il est obsédé par la qualité de ses œuvres. Et tombe dans la luxure.**

 **-Le tableau de Spencer est ce qui l'a poussé à voler des nus?! … C'est… C'est… certainement ça. Nous ne devons pas le dire à Spencer.**

 **-Jamais. Par contre, il volait des nus féminin bien avant de commencer à tuer alors c'est là qu'arrive notre véritable déclencheur. C'est ici qu'il faut vraiment creuser. Le passage des vols de tableaux féminins à masculins n'est peut-être que lié au fait que L'Artiste a découvert que le Renard Argenté était un Spencer, un homme.**

 **-Dès lors son obsession n'était plus satisfaite par les femmes. Plutôt que bisexuel amateur de la beauté féminine et de leur personnalité, il est devenu adorateur exclusif de Spencer. Et ce qui se rapproche le plus de lui sur une toile c'est un homme.**

 **-Alors le passage aux meurtres d'hommes n'étaient rien de plus qu'un changement de perspective, Morgan? Il croyait que le Renard était une femme à cause de sa peinture et de la luxure qu'il s'en dégageait et lorsqu'il a comprit que ce n'était pas le cas, il a juste changé ce qu'il faisait pour s'adapter.**

 **-Pour une fois, ça se tient… Il n'y a donc pas eu plusieurs déclencheurs pour ses tueries mais bien un seul. Il a juste évolué avec le temps.**

 **-Il faut que nous disions ça aux autres, ça change le profil. Et avec ça Garcia a plus de chance de trouver L'Artiste. Nous n'avons plus qu'une seule période à examiner pour trouver l'élément déclencheur du tueur.**

 **-Il faut absolument que Pénélope regarde sur cette période ce qui est arrivé à Victor Dioskurs!**

Gideon soupira, finalement Derek n'avait pas perdu de vue le fait de protéger Spencer de L'Artiste et de Victor. Avec son instinct et ce qu'ils en savaient, ils étaient une seule et même personne. Spencer pourrait-il fuir avant que le FBI n'arrête son amant? Jason espérait que son fils soit déjà sur la route pour vivre heureux avec Victor. Rien ne confirmait réellement pour l'heure le fait que Victor soit L'Artiste et en tant qu'agent il savait très bien que sans preuve, il n'y avait rien à faire.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Orlando et ses amis venaient d'arriver chez Spencer à Quantico. Ils s'organisèrent selon les indications du premier sans s'occuper un instant de la salle de bain ou de la cuisine, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre, le salon et la bibliothèque. Le matériel de salle de bain était tout à fait remplaçable alors que les souvenirs qui résidaient dans le salon ou la bibliothèque étaient irremplaçables. Les vêtements et souvenirs les plus précieux qui avaient leurs places dans la chambre étaient tout aussi importants à emballer. En effet, s'il devait s'agir d'une fuite avec son amoureux, il ne devait pas s'agir d'une fuite temporaire. Spencer ne devait pas être retrouvé instantanément parce que son copain lui avait acheté une garde robe entière! Non, Spencer devait pouvoir se débrouiller un certain temps sans éveiller les soupçons. De fait, Orlando avait prit la décision d'organiser le 'déménagement' de Spencer en commençant par l'essentiel. Spencer lui avait cependant donné des indications sur les souvenirs essentiels qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser derrière lui. Les documents importants seraient en revanche conservés par ses amis et Ethan notamment. Les précieux livres de Spencer lui seraient apportés immédiatement et tous les autres seraient rapatriés au fur et à mesure. Le reste n'était pas si essentiel. S'il devait y avoir d'autres choses à faire, ils aviseraient. D'autant qu'ils ne devaient pas agir de façon suspecte pour l'équipe du FBI.

Après avoir emballer ce qu'il fallait, Orlando se permit de faire un tour dans la maison pour voir s'ils avaient oublié quelque chose pour Spencer. Il tomba sur les photos de Spencer avec son équipe du FBI. Il avait l'air apaisé avec eux, heureux. Et puis surtout, il avait l'air amoureux de Derek. Peut-être avaient-ils rencontré la bonne personne mais au mauvais moment? Après tout, Derek était de façon certaine une bonne personne contrairement à Victor. Le timing était une chose complexe et essentielle… Peut-être cette fois-ci était-ce le bon timing pour Spencer et Victor?

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Le docteur était avec Emily et JJ au beau milieu de ses œuvres d'arts. Ils étaient en train d'inspecter ses toiles et le bâtiment dans lequel elles étaient installées. Ils avaient la tâche de trouver la façon dont la toile avait été volé par L'Artiste. En trouvant sa façon de fonctionner, ils espéraient pouvoir trouver un indice clair sur son identité. Pourtant, Emily et JJ voyaient bien que Spencer était plongé dans ses pensées… Elles ne dirent rien et espérèrent qu'il viendrait leur parler de ses angoisses s'il en avait besoin.

Spencer était face à une énigme. Contrairement à ce que pensait les filles, il ne réfléchissait plus à sa situation. Il avait prit une décision et il était heureux de l'avoir prise. Son père l'avait beaucoup aidé là dessus même s'il ne savait pas forcément à quel point. Non, il pensait au génie de Victor. Il avait beau connaître beaucoup de choses sur les technique de vols, il ne voyait pas comment Victor s'était débrouillé. Il n'avait pas laissé de mots ou d'argent symbolique cette fois-ci ce qui était très surprenant mais néanmoins cela pouvait s'expliquer. Les mots qu'il laissait étaient tous écrit au moment du vol ce qui ajoutait à sa technique puisque cela signifiait qu'il avait le temps d'écrire quelque chose sur place au moment du vol sans être perturbé par la peur d'être attrapé. Cependant, la situation avec le FBI et le leurre en la personne de Cinthya Defée pouvait poser problème pour écrire ce mot. Il fallait donc s'attendre de la part du cambrioleur à ce qu'il écrive un mot dans les prochaines heures et le fasse parvenir au FBI d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il pouvait également lui donner de l'argent mais cela semblait un peu… maladroit dans leur situation. Non, Spencer était fasse à une énigme. Ils étaient parvenus à déterminer par où était passé la voleuse aux 'doigts de fée' mais retracer le chemin de L'Artiste était plus compliqué.

Le plus jeune diplômé du FBI repassait dans son esprit chaque méthode connu de vol de tableau et même quelques techniques de tour de magie pour tenter de comprendre la supercherie mais impossible de mettre la main sur la technique de vol. Ce qu'Emily et JJ considéraient comme de l'incertitude et de l'angoisse était en réalité la façon de se retenir son excitation de Spencer. Il adorait les énigmes! Peu d'énigmes lui résistaient mais il avait toujours cette même sensation fantastique lorsqu'il cherchait à comprendre le fin mot d'une situation, d'une énigme, d'un secret. Un frisson lui parcourait l'échine rien qu'à la pensée d'une énigme irrésolue. Rencontrer un mur infranchissable comme énigme était un rêve et un cauchemar pour lui. Cela signifiait littéralement qu'il ne s'ennuierait plus mais également qu'il allait être en constante tension. Victor sans le savoir lui avait donné du pain sur la planche et il en était heureux. Bientôt il allait pouvoir le tanné pour trouver l'explication à son énigme. Comment était-il parvenu à voler "L'Affaire" au nez et à la barbe de tous les agents du FBI? Il ne trouvait pas d'entrée ou de sortie ni de tentatives particulières pour voler le tableau. Lorsque Defée s'était échappé, des agents de police avait été tenus de garder la salle du tableau volé en l'état sans que personne ne puisse sans approcher pour conserver tout indice éventuel. Cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait eu personne qui soit entré dans cette salle après le passage de Cinthya Defée. Alors comment était-il possible que Cinthya ait volé le faux tableau et que L'Artiste ait eu le vrai? Cinthya devait servir de leurre afin de lui permettre d'agir après elle. Fallait-il considérer que le vol du vrai tableau avait nécessairement eu lieu après le vol du faux ou pouvait-il avoir eu lieu avant pour ménager non pas une entrée dans le bâtiment mais une sortie à L'Artiste? Ou alors… était-il possible que L'Artiste ait agit à la fois avant et après Defée en échangeant les tableaux puis en récupérant le vrai? Avait-il remplacé le tableau directement sur Defée en se faisant passer pour un policier? Il fallait réfléchir à tant de choses… Il appela Garcia pour quelle récupère les vidéos de surveillance de l'arrestation de Defée mais également celles du transport des œuvres d'art dans leur lieu de stockage. Il allait trouver la solution! Et puis, même s'il ne la trouvait pas immédiatement, il pourrait harceler Victor pour en obtenir la réponse, après tout, il savait que c'était lui qui avait volé "L'Affaire". Cependant, il avait jusqu'au soir pour récupérer un maximum d'indice pour essayer de trouver par lui-même la solution à cette question, comment avait-il volé ce tableau?

 **-Dis Spencer?**

 **-Oui, JJ?**

 **-Ethan m'a appelé pour ce soir. Il pense que même si le vrai tableau a été volé il ne serait pas trop mal de faire bruler le faux tableau à la place du vrai. L'imitation est excellente et en même temps, il pense que ça te fera de la publicité en tant que Renard Argenté. D'un autre côté Hotch pense que ça pourrait enrager L'Artiste et lui faire faire une erreur. C'est son œuvre aussi après tout. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?**

 **-... Ce n'est pas… une si mauvaise idée… Si L'Artiste revends ses toiles, elle sera également plus dures à revendre. Je doute que ce soit ce qu'il fait mais… il vaut mieux prévenir. Ethan doit voir ça comme un coup de publicité pour le Renard Argenté mais pour l'affaire, cela pourrait être bénéfique. Oui, nous devrions suivre son idée et continuer le schéma tel que nous l'avions prévu. Brûlons le faux tableau ce soir.**

 **-Tu ne crois pas que les spectateurs reconnaîtront que ce n'est pas ton tableau? Il n'a plus l'effet Reid qui donne des envies peu catholiques à ses spectateurs.**

 **-C'est vrai, Emily mais… Si nous pouvions brûler le tableau rapidement après l'avoir dévoilé alors personne ne pourrait dire que c'est un faux. D'autant que l'argument des flammes qui altèrent cette… capacité peut être soulevé. Nous n'avons jamais testé si cet effet résiste aux flammes.**

 **-... Je vais dire à Hotch que tu es partant pour ça. Nous devrons finir d'organiser ça au bord de l'eau alors… Je vais appeler Ethan pour mettre les choses en place.**

Spencer avait eu raison, son idée allait fonctionner. Mais bon sang! Comment avait-il fait pour sortir le tableau original?!

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Jeanny était entrée dans la suite de Victor précédent le majordome d'un bon pas. Elle voulait paraître assurée. Cela avait-il l'effet escompté? Nul doute, la femme avait un fort tempérament et rien que la façon dont elle avait claqué son talon sur le sol montrait qu'elle ne venait pas là pour rire. Assurément, Victor était bel homme, pensa-t-elle. Elle comprenait Spencer là dessus. Elle le dépassa jouant les divas comme elle l'avait si souvent vu faire dans des films et s'assis sur le canapé comme s'il lui appartenait. Victor rit de bon cœur, cette femme avait du cran et surtout elle avait une forte volonté. Il la suivit dans son salon et lui adressa un long silence. Elle allait sans doute aimer jouer plus longtemps ce rôle qu'elle se donnait pour l'occasion, il devait la satisfaire!

Elle le dédaigna du regard et lui déposa une lettre sur la table. Il la regarda fixement avant de relever les yeux sur la fière rousse.

 **-Qu'est-ce?**

 **-Ma lettre pour le Père-Noël bien sûr.**

 **-Je vois… Vous lui avez demandé un poney ou une écharpe?**

 **-Je lui ai demandé de fouetter les vilains petits garçons. Mais s'il ne peut pas le faire, je me chargerai de le faire pour lui.**

 **-... Comment allez-vous, Jeanny?**

 **-Bien et vous aussi pour l'instant. Lisez-donc, ce mot ne me concerne pas, je ne suis que la porteuse.**

Victor prit donc la lettre entre ses doigts et même si ses mains tremblaient, il s'activa à ouvrir la lettre et déplier le papier. Il y avait peu de choses inscrites dessus.

 _Victor, j'accepte._

 _Tu te doutes que le choix n'a pas été simple mais je l'ai fait. Que tu sois L'Artiste ou Le gentleman cambrioleur ou qui que ce soit d'autres, je t'aime et je vais venir te rejoindre. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais tué tant de personnes. C'est impossible pour moi d'associer l'homme que j'ai rencontré et l'homme qui se cache derrière les morts._

 _P_ _artons ensemble, loin, et cesses les massacres. Je ne sais si c'est une erreur que je fais, mais je souhaite croire que c'est possible. Je suis peut-être un peu trop optimiste en espérant finir notre histoire sur un happy-end. Je t'aime, je t'aime sincèrement. Mais voilà, je veux à la fois que les morts s'arrêtent, que l'on soit ensemble et que personne ne soit blessé parmi mes amis. Je pense et je crois sincèrement et instinctivement que tu n'es pas cet homme car sinon je ne pourrais pas t'aimer autant que je t'aime… Je ne le comprendrai pas._

 _Dans tous les cas, je t'aime et je veux que nous partions ensemble. J'ai prévu une porte de sortie pour moi pour que nous puissions laisser de côté ce qui est arrivé. Ce soir lorsque ton tableau prendra feu, nous nous retrouverons et nous nous enfuirons. Je m'occupe de mon départ de l'équipe et je te laisse le soin d'organiser la suite. Rappelles-toi juste qu'un mouvement trop rapide de ta part serait suspect._

 _Jeanny connait les détails, je ne vais pas tout écrire ici. J'écris cependant le principal, je t'aime. Simplement, je vais trouver un moyen pour convaincre mon équipe de faire brûler ta copie de mon tableau comme il était initialement prévu. Je suis désolé si tu y tenais. Cependant, lorsque le tableau brûlera, je vais trouver un moyen de m'éclipser et si je n'y parviens pas à ce moment là Ethan et quelques amis vont m'aider à fuir. Je te retrouverai devant le restaurant où nous avons mangé. Il n'est pas très loin de l'endroit où nous brulerons le tableau mais plus près que ton hôtel. J'ai cru repérer un chemin sans trop de caméra pour y aller sans être aperçu et donc pour en disparaître sans que cela ne se voit. Réserve là-bas pour y manger cela, fera moins suspect. Je te retrouve ce soir. Des amis récupèreront mes affaires et nous les amèneront si ce n'est aujourd'hui dans les prochains jours. Normalement, Jeanny et Orlando garderont les valises pour pouvoir les mettre dans une voiture à l'arrière de leur boutique. Il n'y a aucune caméra de ce côté et une discrétion absolue. Il te suffira de te commander un costume et ce sera parfait comme alibi._

 _Encore une fois je t'aime, plus que tout au monde. A ce soir._

 _S. R._

Victor était heureux, Spencer et lui allaient partir ensemble! Il ne pourrait bien sûr pas juste partir et attirer les soupçons mais il pouvait au moins profiter de Spencer calmement. Spencer serait à l'abris des psychopathes de son travail et pourrait profiter de la vie comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il lui ferait découvrir Paris, la capitale française. Le berceau de ses rêves. Il lui ferait découvrir les plaisirs simples de la vie et de l'amour avec passion et douceur. Il le bercerait de tendresse et de rires. Bien entendu, ce qu'il s'imaginait pour leur avenir ne pourrait se produire que s'il parvenait à exécuter le plan de Spencer. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'était pas parvenu à se persuader tout à fait que Spencer allait accepté son offre. Sa proposition pouvait sembler folle, … elle l'était. Mais il se ferait un devoir du reste de ces jours de rendre son amour heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Jeanny observait le millionnaire devant elle. Victor Dioskurs… Effectivement, rien ne laissait penser qu'il s'agissait d'un tueur en série. Ni même d'un érotomane… Quoi que! Spencer leur avait parlé de l'érotomanie lorsqu'ils avaient appris que L'Artiste était un érotomane dont la cible de l'obsession était leur ami. Ils avaient ainsi appris qu'un érotomane n'est pas forcément amoureux. Il vénère presque l'objet de son obsession, s'invente une histoire avec elle. L'érotomane reste cependant un psychopathe la plupart du temps. Il peut observer l'objet de son attention des heures durant avec un regard terrifiant. Mais surtout, il convoite cette personne et veut se l'approprier. Victor convenait précisément à la description si ce n'était la convoitise… Jeanny savait faire la différence entre de l'amour, de la convoitise et de la jalousie. Bien sur, Victor était amoureux et jaloux, cela se voyait comme le nez au beau milieu de la figure. Il ne supportait pas la proximité de Derek Morgan avec Spencer, elle avait pu le remarquer facilement durant l'exposition où elle avait joué. Cependant, à l'heure actuelle, elle ne voyait pas réellement la convoitise dans le fond de ses yeux. Les yeux miroirs de l'âme aurait du laisser percevoir la convoitise, c'était impossible de la cacher. Victor ne voulait pas posséder Spencer mais vivre avec lui. Il ne voulait pas l'enfermer dans une tour pour lui seul mais lui montrer le monde. Il ne voulait pas le priver de toutes relations mais le protéger des pires personnes qu'il pourrait rencontrer dans son travail. Victor ne voulait pas privatiser Spencer, il voulait une place de choix dans son cœur. C'était de l'amour et cela ne pouvait pas être confondu avec de l'érotomanie lorsque l'on faisait attention aux détails. Ethan lui avait dit la même chose que Spencer. Victor comme Le Gentleman Cambrioleur étaient de bonnes personnes. L'Artiste en était une mauvaise. Victor et L'Artiste ne pouvait pas être la même personne. Une double personnalité était possible cependant, complexe et surprenant dans la situation actuelle mais possible. Jeanny ne voulait pas prendre partie pour Victor, elle voulait juste soutenir Spencer dans ces choix mais, s'il avait vraiment une double personnalité alors elle plaignait autant Spencer que Victor. Pour l'heure, elle ne voyait en face d'elle qu'un homme heureux que son amour lui soit retourné, heureux d'apprendre qu'il pourrait embrasser l'homme de sa vie chaque jours des heures durant. Ou peut-être pas autant, songea-t-elle, d'une part c'était douloureux à force et d'autre part, la vie était capricieuse. Cela devrait devenir son expression favorite. Elle n'avait cependant pas le temps de penser davantage à cela. Les minutes s'écoulaient trop rapidement et le temps qui séparait l'évasion de Spencer de ce moment ne cessait de se réduire. Jeanny devait expliquer la totalité du plan de Spencer en détail à Victor, elle avait par ailleurs d'autres choses à lui dire. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde de temps.

Henry de son côté était définitivement soulagé des nouvelles. Le docteur Reid avait prit la bonne décision. Le visage heureux et soudainement épanouis de son maître valait tous les mots du monde pour expliquer que le jeune homme avait décidé de le suivre. Était-il fou de vouloir quitter sa vie tout d'un coup pour suivre ce qu'il croyait-être un tueur en série? Sans doute. Enfin, c'était peut-être la meilleure décision de sa vie. Il décida finalement de laisser du temps aux deux personnes devant lui et alla leur faire du thé. La journée promettait d'être longue. La jeune femme commençait à peine à baisser ses barrières devant son maître et lui. Elle avait cessé d'agir comme la première dame et s'était laissée aller à l'observation de son interlocuteur. Elle avait du remarquer la sincérité des sentiments de son maître. Qui ne les remarquerait pas avec leur puissance?! Enfin, toute cette histoire allait encore lui couter un bras. Il allait devoir travailler un certain temps et y gagner des courbatures… Ils allaient devoir cacher le docteur sans éveiller de soupçons ce qui impliquait nécessairement de ne pas changer les habitudes de son maîtres tout en y ajoutant la satisfaction des besoins de son bientôt amant et leurs nouvelles vie de couple… Quel travail! C'était définitivement un métier de gérer les affaires de la famille Dioskurs! Quand il avait accepté l'offre du jeune Victor, il ne s'était pas douté qu'il trainerait dans des affaires aussi louches et illégale pour placer un mot dessus que les meurtres de nombreuses personnes ou la disparition d'un agent du FBI. Cela sans compter les innombrables vols de tableaux et… Enfin… Il n'avait pas le droit de parler du secret des Dioskurs. Sincèrement, s'il fallait interroger une personne sur cette famille, ce devait être lui! Néanmoins, il serait une tombe. Sa presque progéniture il la protégerait comme lui-même. Il ne dirait rien à quiconque des secrets des Dioskurs.

Henry finit finalement de préparer du thé et le posa sur la table devant les deux autres personnes de la pièce. Alors que finalement son maître sortait de sa rêverie, Jeanny se redressa sur son siège avant de parler. Il n'aurait su dire si l'un avait provoqué l'autre ou les deux mais ce qu'il savait c'est que la discussion qu'ils allaient avoir serait très sérieuse…

 **-Victor Dioskurs.**

 **-... Oui. C'est moi-même.**

 **-Spencer veut fuir avec vous mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'il doive faire ça.**

 **-Pourquoi?**

 **-Parce que.**

 **-...**

 **-Vous ne vous connaissez pas depuis longtemps. Il se jette à l'eau. Ce n'est pas votre cas.**

 **-Et bien… Il me connait depuis peu de temps mais je le connais depuis bien plus longtemps.**

 **-Votre relation est donc déséquilibrée. C'est un point négatif de plus à celle-ci.**

 **-En fait, il se jette à l'eau mais je suis tout dévoué à être sa bouée de sauvetage. Je ne veux pas être le méchant de l'histoire, croyez-moi, je ne le suis pas. Je veillerais sur Spencer comme sur la prunelle de mes yeux. Vous ne croyez peut-être pas non plus que je risque grand chose dans cette histoire mais qui sera emprisonné pour le reste de sa vie si notre tentative de happy-end frôle le désastre? Moi. Je risque autant que Spencer à organiser son "enlèvement". C'est un agent du FBI dont les amis sont presque comme sa famille. Ces agents sont surentrainés et habitués à gérer des situations comme celle-ci. Le fait d'avoir Spencer à mes côtés ne garantie pas notre réussite. Je pourrais même être condamné à la chaise électrique. Ou l'injection létale plutôt… La mort me fait peur. Mais vivre sans Spencer à mes côtés me terrifie encore plus. C'est peut-être idiot de dire les choses comme ça mais c'est vrai. Je le pense sincèrement.**

 **-C'est du rapide!**

 **-C'est du sérieux surtout. Si je n'aimais pas Spencer comme je l'aime je ne me risquerais pas à faire ce que nous allons faire.**

 **-... Spencer est mon meilleur ami. Je ne veux que son bien. Il est amoureux de vous et pour une certaine raison, il a confiance en vous. Pas moi. Je lui ai dit que je vous faisais confiance parce que lui vous fait confiance. C'est un mensonge évidemment. Je n'ai pas confiance en vous. Maintenant, je respecte son choix. Répondez seulement à quelques questions. Êtes-vous responsable des morts de L'Artiste?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Non! Monsieur! Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, vous n'en êtes pas responsable!**

Voilà un beau retournement de situation, pensa Jeanny… Qu'allait-elle faire? L'homme venait d'avouer qu'il était l'artiste devant elle. Elle se serait au moins attendu à ce qu'il mente là dessus. Elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher son manque de franchise sur la question. Pouvait-elle réellement laisser Spencer partir avec lui maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute? Son majordome en revanche n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec ce qu'il avait dit. Protégeait-il juste son maître ou le défendait-il contre lui-même? Pourquoi se serait-il dénoncé s'il n'était pas L'Artiste alors?

 **-Vous êtes L'Artiste.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Non, bien sûr! Mon maître n'est pas L'Artiste madame. Il ne l'est pas!**

Mentait-il? Mentaient-ils? Pouvait-on être responsable des meurtres sans être le meurtrier dans le cas présent? Si Victor mentait pourquoi ne pas avoir mentit à la question précédente. Si le majordome mentait pourquoi le ferait-il alors même que son maître s'était dénoncé?

 **-Que se passe-t-il ici…**

Était-il L'Artiste? Ne l'était-il pas?

 **-Disons que la question de ma responsabilité est une question complexe. Nous rencontrons un désaccord à ce sujet.**

 **-Et celle de votre identité?**

 **-Je suis Victor Dioskurs.**

 **-Il n'y a rien de plus flou que ça comme réponse.**

 **-En réalité madame, il n'y a rien de plus précis que ce que dit mon maître. Tout est dit, tout est là.**

Que devait-elle comprendre enfin?!

 **-Vous devez veiller sur Spencer. Si vous lui faites du mal, même un tout petit peu, je le saurais et je viendrai vous étriper et vous étrangler avec votre intestin. Vous mangerez votre colon par le nez et sentirez votre cerveau passer par vos orbites. Suis-je claire?**

 **-Trop.**

 **-Pour ce qui est du plan, nous avons tout notre temps pour que je vous le dise. En revanche, pour ce qui est de Spencer, vous devez savoir précisément que lorsqu'il dit que tout va bien, il ment.**

 **-Et lorsqu'il va bien?**

 **-Il vous devance et ne vous laisse pas le temps de poser la question tout en s'occupant de faire en sorte que vous alliez bien cent pour cent du temps. Il brûle facilement alors si vous êtes dans un endroit chaud, en plein soleil ou autre, mettez-lui régulièrement de la crème solaire. J'y pense parce qu'une fois à la plage, il a eu un terrible coup de soleil après m'avoir laissé finir sa propre crème donc faites en sorte que ça n'arrive plus! Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir pendant une semaine après notre sortie.** **Il déteste le fenouil mais à un faible pour les avocats en salade.** **Il prend son café terriblement sucré et a en horreur le goût synthétique de café donc évitez absolument les glaces au goût café ou d'autres choses du genre, Orlando tient vraiment à ce que vous en teniez compte pour ses repas. C'est le seul point qui le fait sortir de ses gons. Il est allergique à la méchanceté donc si quelqu'un lui fait quoi que ce soit, il y a peu de chance qu'il réplique et ne laissera personne répliquer pour lui, vous devrez donc le venger par derrière. Il peint des toiles pieds nus et se perds dans le temps donc pour le sortir de ces rêveries, il faut du jus de pomme et de la pizza, forestière de préférence. C'est une vieille habitude apparemment qu'Ethan m'a demandé de vous donner. Je sais aussi qu'il refuse toutes substances psychotropes et toutes autres anabolisantes à cause d'une ancienne addiction. Toutes l'équipe du FBI vous le dirait si… enfin, pour ses antécédents médicaux complets, demandez-lui le plus tôt possible! Il a l'habitude de s'attirer beaucoup d'ennui alors mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, vous pourriez en avoir besoin plus tôt que prévu. Il adore les auteurs classiques connus mais raffole de la science fiction et des petites histoires complètement inconnues. Il pourrait vivre rien qu'en apprenant des anecdotes sur chaque chose alors n'hésitez pas à l'emmener faire une visite guidée où que vous alliez. Thomas lui en avait offert une et il ne cesse jamais de nous raconter ce qu'il a découvert à ce moment là. Thomas vous conseille d'ailleurs de réclamer une personne patiente et compréhensive pour la visite, Spencer peut très facilement les agacer en ajoutant ses propres commentaires. Toutes les formes d'arts lui plaisent mais c'est une personne très rationnelle. Il aime croire en la magie mais à créer la mathémagie par exemple. Spencer… Spencer a un cœur en or, préservez-le de la misère humaine. Oh! Et il se fait dévorer par les moustiques! Prévoyez les antimoustiques et la crème anti-démangeaisons! Je… Il y a tellement de choses à dire et si peu de temps… Spencer fait rarement des photos mais il adore conserver des souvenirs et regarder dans des albums alors, vous devrez faire des photos à sa place. Il oublie trop souvent de manger et de boire alors faites en sorte de le surveiller, forcez-le s'il le faut! Spencer… Spencer…**

 **-Est un excellent ami. Tout comme vous. La façon dont vous tenez à lui me l'apprend plus que tout vos mots. Je prends note de tout ce que vous m'avez dit. Et je prendrai soins de lui comme il faut.**

 **-Et... Il adore les enfants. Il… mettra toujours la famille et les amis en première position. Vous… Devez l'accepter.  
**

 **-Le fait qu'il me suive est déjà une grande victoire pour moi croyez-le. Je ne lui demanderai jamais de vous oublier, tous autant que vous êtes.**

 **-Spencer... c'est… un ange. Il… va nous manquer. A tous.**

 **-Vous vous reverrez. Madame, nous vous enverrons des nouvelles et nous nous reverrons. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous connaître mieux. Nous ne pourrons bien sûr pas nous voir durant les prochaines années à cause des circonstances de notre départ mais ensuite, nous devrons absolument nous revoir. Ne serait-ce pour que vous me racontiez d'autres choses sur lui et d'autres anecdotes.**

 **-Prenez soin de lui.**

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Je m'excuse pitoyablement de mon immense retard! m(_ _)m

Je n'ai pas d'excuse à cela hélas si ce n'est un manque total de temps et d'énergie avec un petit syndrome de la page blanche pour compléter le tout. Je n'arrive pas à écrire la suite de l'histoire d'une autre de mes fictions et ça me désespère car j'ai bien l'intention de finir de la publier (la totalité de l'histoire avait été effacé par un problème d'ordinateur). J'avais écrit cette histoire il y a un certain temps ce qui fait que j'ai grandit et changé et cela impact fortement l'écriture de cette fiction puisque je ne m'y reconnais plus. Il est d'ailleurs étonnamment plus dur d'écrire quelque chose en le comparant à ce qu'on avait déjà fait et que l'on considérait comme bien fini… Enfin, cela ne concerne pas cette histoire!

 _L'Artiste_ est toujours parfaitement d'actualité pour moi malgré mes déboires en écriture et en délais de parution XD. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour l'avenir mais compte tenu des circonstances indépendantes de ma volonté qui s'acharnent contre moi (Karma? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire dans une autre vie?! XP), je ne vais pas faire de promesse intenable. Sachez-juste que je n'abandonne absolument pas! Je continuerais et je finirais cette histoire qui me tient à cœur aussi vite que physiquement et psychiquement possible. La trame est prête, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver assez de temps!

Sinon… Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre, de l'évolution de l'histoire ou de ses personnages?

Bien à vous et à bientôt,  
Bonne année avec un peu de retard :)

YYY


	13. Chapter 13

**L'Artiste.**

 **Dislaimer:** Les personnages d'Esprit Criminel ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fiction.

 **Rating:** M.

 **Pairing:** Spencer/OC au début pour devenir un Spencer/Derek par la suite.

 **Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Cela fait plusieurs mois que vous n'avez pas entendu parler de moi et à nouveau je m'en excuse. Cela devient malheureusement une habitude puisque j'ai de plus en plus de mal à gérer mon emploi du temps. La fatigue et l'organisation complexe de mon temps de travail m'a bousculé et j'en ai perdu pour un temps l'inspiration.

Néanmoins, celle-ci revient en pleine forme et j'ai eu pendant les mois d'absences le temps d'écrire. Mais la motivation ne m'a pas permit de reprendre mes chapitres créés par petits bouts lorsque j'avais du temps plutôt que d'écrire, de fait, je n'ai pas corriger les chapitres que je poste actuellement, ni même ceux précédents. Seulement voilà, j'ai vu la date à laquelle j'ai posté le précédent chapitre et ça m'a littéralement choqué! De fait, puisque j'ai pu me dégager suffisamment de temps aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de prendre le risque de poster tous mes chapitres terminés même sans les corriger. Voilà donc cela va vous faire une certaine quantité de lecture.

Je m'excuse de fait également des fautes que vous allez trouver dans mon texte au fil de votre lecture. Si l'envie vous prends de m'en signaler, je ne serais pas contre! Pour pouvoir conserver du temps pour mon écriture sans en perdre autant ou plus sur ma relecture (même si j'essaie dans la mesure du possible dès l'écriture de ne faire aucune faute), je songe à chercher un beta-Reader. De fait, je me permets de vous demander si vous pourriez me recommander quelqu'un qui accepterait de relire mes textes et d'en corriger les erreurs compte tenu non seulement du fandom, de la longueur de mes chapitres et du contenu de cette histoire. Je ne m'attends pas à trouver quelqu'un très vite c'est pourquoi je songe à continuer d'écrire mes textes et à les corriger dans la mesure du possible jusqu'à ce que ce soit réglé.

Je vais répondre à tous vos messages dans quelques instants et je vous remercie de me les avoir envoyé.

Concernant les quelques chapitres que je viens de poster, je me demande comment vous allez y réagir…

à tout de suite en fin de chapitre,

YYY

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13:**_

* * *

Ethan était au téléphone avec Jeanny, il venait d'avoir Orlando et avait donné de ses nouvelles à sa femme. Jeanny lui parlait de Victor et de leur discussion. Elle venait de quitter sa suite et était escortée par son majordome. L'homme lui avait fait une forte impression. Personne ne pouvait douter de son amour selon ses propres termes. Ethan était rassuré de cette façon. Il avait peur pour Spencer. Quoi qu'il en dise, il ne voulait que le bien de Spencer, c'était son meilleur ami. Le premier ami qui avait réellement compté. Le seul avec qui il avait pu partagé sa détresse, son désespoir et sa descente aux enfers lorsque sa femme était morte. Il avait partagé ses seuls moments de bonheur au fond de son gouffre, avec cette joie illusoire qu'était la drogue. Il avait cru pouvoir voler au dessus de ses ennuis. Il s'était trompé. Spencer avait été celui qui l'avait repêché. Il avait été celui qui n'avait pas abandonné. Il ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche en le traitant de tous les noms et surtout de traitre. Le tableau qu'il lui avait fait de sa femme… il avait cru y voir de l'amour de la part de Spencer pour elle. Alors il avait littéralement rejeté toute sa frustration sur lui. Spencer avait résisté. Il avait accepté toute l'horreur qu'il lui avait jeté à la gueule et avait tenu bon. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il l'avait maintenu à flot le temps qu'il retrouve ses forces et son esprit. Il avait ramé pour finalement reprendre une vie convenable et saine. Et Spencer ne lui en avait pas voulu malgré toute la culpabilité qu'il avait lui-même. Avec le temps il avait comprit que Spencer était plus qu'un ami, il était presque un frère. Une famille. Une famille pouvait-elle juste laisser partir un membre sur un caprice sans s'assurer que ce caprice ne le blesserait pas? C'était impossible. De fait, Ethan se l'avouait sans problème il était rassuré que Jeanny pense comme lui.

Le Victor qu'il avait rencontré durant l'exposition était un homme agréable, drôle, amoureux et protecteur. Il avait aperçu du gentleman cambrioleur un homme compréhensif, généreux, amoureux et protecteur. Jeanny avait rencontré un homme sérieux, romantique, amoureux et protecteur. Spencer avait rencontré un homme chaleureux, intelligent, amoureux et protecteur. Finalement quelque soit ses facettes il demeurait amoureux et protecteur. Oui, même L'Artiste devait être ainsi si Victor était cet homme. Spencer avait besoin d'un tel amour et d'une telle protection qui ne se terniraient ni avec le temps ni avec les épreuves parce qu'importe ce que Spencer faisait, il s'attirait toujours des problèmes. Tous le savait et même lui le reconnaissait. Ethan prierait pour que son ami soit heureux jusqu'à la fin de sa vie même s'il ne croyait pas particulièrement en Dieu, il croyait cependant au karma. Avec tout le bien qu'il faisait et le mal qu'il subissait Spencer allait avoir un bon retour du karma, il gagnerait au loto, aurait une vie amoureuse merveilleuse et une vie fabuleuse.

Enfin, être rassuré était tout ce qu'il voulait avant de finalement faire l'irréparable pour Spencer. Ce dernier avait raison, il devrait sans doute être romancier! Ce n'était pas si grave non plus mais c'était tout de même préjudiciable s'il se faisait attraper. Il allait juste faire comme c'était prévu. Il était parvenu à mettre Brandon Bluette sur le coup. Cet ami d'université leur serait extrêmement utile pour éviter de blesser qui que ce soit. Il avait étudié pour travailler dans les assurances comme sa mère plutôt que de devenir pompier comme son père cependant, comme destiné par son nom, il avait radicalement changé de voie après avoir croisé la route de la comète Spencer accompagné de son satellite Ethan. Il avait prit la voie qui lui convenait le plus, adepte du spectacle, de la précision et de la beauté. Il aimait le raffinement mais avait un comportement terriblement explosif! Peu de choses parvenaient à concilier tout ce qu'aimait Brandon avec son caractère et finalement, il avait trouvé sa voie lors d'un festival à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il avait adoré l'idée de Spencer qui mêlait absolument tout ce qu'il aimait pour réaliser une cavale amoureuse. Ils étaient justement en train de tout préparer.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Au poste de police, Spencer avait coordonné toute l'opération de fuite alors qu'Hotch et JJ avait coordonné l'opération feu de camps pour bruler le tableau de L'Artiste. Strauss les avait fortement engueulé de faire ça en affirmant que c'était une fadaise et pour être plus claire une connerie de brûler une preuve qui possédait peut-être des indices menant à son peintre. Elle avait raison, c'était une manœuvre risquée cependant après avoir passé le tableau aux rayons ultra-violet et lui avoir fait subir une grande série de test, ils avaient finalement validé le fait que ce tableau ne détenait pas d'indices cruciaux et qu'il pouvait être brûlé. JJ avait fait livré du bois en passant par le fournisseur de Thomas, l'ami ébéniste de Spencer et avait aussi récupéré les chutes de bois de son atelier pour faire du petit bois pour le feu. Il y avait donc une certaine quantité de bois, parfaite pour faire un petit buché ou un gros feu de camps. Ce que JJ ne savait pas c'était que Thomas lui avait répondu de Quantico et qu'il avait ensuite appelé Ethan pour qu'il s'occupe de récupérer le bois de son atelier pour l'emmener vers la plage, ce qui ne devait pas trop le déranger au regard de ses occupations. Le deuxième ébéniste qui travaillait avec lui avait appelé leur fournisseur pour récupérer également ses chutes de bois à moindre frais ou du bois fissuré. L'ensemble avait été très rapide et en fin de compte, JJ n'avait pas perçu du tout l'absence physique de Thomas sur les lieux. Ethan avait préparé le buché sous les indications de JJ à l'endroit que Spencer avait défini comme le plus propice pour éviter les débordements mais aussi un endroit d'où la police pourrait surveiller la venue de L'Artiste ou plutôt de Victor car la situation était beaucoup trop urgente pour continuer à se disperser. Bien sûr si quelqu'un d'autre agissait étrangement, l'équipe ferait attention à elle et orienterait la suite de l'enquête sur elle. Spencer cependant savait que Victor ne viendrait pas, ce n'était en revanche pas forcément le cas de Henry. D'un autre côté, Spencer loin des doutes de ses coéquipiers avait également désigné un lieu propice pour partir discrètement. Enfin… il n'avait pas rendu ce détail visible pour éviter tout soupçon et la fuite n'était pas aussi simple puisque dans le cas inverse, l'équipe l'aurait immédiatement repéré. Il avait beau s'occuper de la triangulation géographique lui-même, le reste de l'équipe n'était pas démuni sans lui. Gideon et Rossi avait démarré le profilage ensemble et les autres avaient tous eu la même formation que lui si ce n'était Pénélope qui avait été recrutée pour ses capacités en informatique. Elle était cependant tout à fait capable de remarquer les angles morts dans n'importe quel lieu. Heureusement, la confiance que l'équipe portait en lui sur le profil géographique était sans faille. Garcia l'avait même qualifié une fois de GPS humain et de localisateur à boson. Soi-disant pour exprimer à quel point il était précis et efficace. Il lui avait ensuite rétorqué qu'au vu de sa taille et de la durée de vie du boson, il était impossible d'en localiser un par simple estimation. Pénélope s'était avouée vaincu après dix minutes d'explications de sa part.

Prentiss, Pénélope, Gideon, Rossi et Morgan avaient donc travaillé sur le cas de la Caroline du Nord pour prendre de l'avance. L'assassin tuait des femmes et des hommes de façon sanguinolente. Il tranchait leur peau à divers endroits, arrachait certains membres comme les mains, les yeux et la langue. Il avait déjà arraché une oreille avec les dents et surtout, il leur tranchait la gorge quasiment au point de décrocher les vertèbres cervicales. Fort heureusement, les victimes s'étouffaient rapidement avant d'endurer les tortures ensanglantées. L'homme contenait une rage destructrice. Il était particulièrement violent et fort. Il agissait de nuit sur des victimes faciles mais celles-ci devaient être les représentations d'une femme et d'un homme de son entourage du fait de leur forte ressemblance les uns avec les autres. Les femmes étaient toutes brunes avec le tain blanc, petites et de faible corpulence alors que les hommes étaient blond, relativement mate de peau, moyennement grand, mais avec une oreille plus grande que l'autre. Ce détail qui semblait si peu important de prime abord devenait soudainement plus crucial à cause de l'arrachage d'oreille par le tueur avec ses dents et également parce qu'il réduisait très fortement le nombre de victimes potentielles. L'homme était relativement moyen mais ce détail le rendait plus unique aux yeux du tueurs. La relation qu'il y avait entre cette homme et cette femme avec le tueur était encore à définir. Cependant, le tueur n'était pas particulièrement intelligent ni idiot, il était moyen intellectuellement mais très fort quoique de taille moyenne, l'ensemble lui donnant dès lors une forte carrure. Le prochain problème en revanche était plus complexe, les médias s'étaient emparés de l'affaire et l'une des personnes qui avaient découvert un corps avait témoigné pour un journal. La personne en question, un dénommé Rayan, travaillait comme assistant pour un journal cependant la police, bien que l'ayant averti de ne pas témoigner, n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que son métier serait si important pour le jeune homme de vingt-six ans qu'il passerait outre son traumatisme pour écrire un article. Sa patronne Carla, une femme brillante dans la communication et de trente ans son aînée avait sauté sur l'occasion et sur la volonté du plus jeune de relancer le journal via un témoignage exclusif. La description relativement claire du cadavre et la façon dont le tueur était critiqué laissait à penser que la prochaine cible du tueur serait justement le jeune homme. Il correspondait à la description des victimes masculines du tueur bien qu'il soit plus grand que les victimes de plus d'une dizaine de centimètre. Il avait cependant mis en colère le tueur qui ne se voyait pas comme un "dégénéré", une "créature du Diable", un "fou du couteau" et un "Dracula en herbe" mais comme un homme méritant sa vengeance. Il fallait aussi se préoccuper de la femme et de l'homme sur lesquels le tueur se vengeait métaphoriquement. Après avoir tué des substitues, l'homme ne se satisferait pas de ça très longtemps, il aurait besoin de satisfaire réellement sa vengeance. Si le tueur tuait ces deux personnes il pourrait ensuite soit retourner en sommeil jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre le mette tout autant en colère soit prendre goût à la tuerie. L'équipe devait donc intervenir rapidement.

Ils firent donc le profil du tueur et se posèrent quelques questions les uns aux autres. Le chef de police était présent avec eux par curiosité pour leur technique. Il avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur le profilage et pensait sincèrement à faire suivre une telle formation à des agents de police. Cela pouvait être utile dans les crimes usuels. Depuis qu'il côtoyait l'équipe du profilage du FBI, il apprenait beaucoup de choses qu'il trouvait utile. Il songeait même à suivre lui-même cette formation dans l'intérêt de la police. Rossi très pédagogue prit donc du temps pour lui expliquer la façon dont il parvenait à chacune de leur conclusion après leur entretien tous ensemble.

JJ et Hotch arrivèrent après cela et Spencer proposa à l'équipe d'aller prendre un verre en milieu d'après-midi. Ils acceptèrent tous avec dans l'idée de se détendre un peu du stress de toute l'enquête avant de repartir pour une soirée particulièrement tendue elle aussi. Spencer avait cependant une autre idée en tête, il voulait leur faire ses adieux proprement. Même s'ils ne sauraient rien de cela, il devait absolument s'excuser pour ce qu'il allait faire et avoir en mémoire d'eux un souvenir impérissable. Il ne voulait avoir aucun regret et être certain de leur avoir dit tout ce qu'il voulait avant de partir le cœur lourd mais plus léger d'un poids. Il ne voulait pas non plus les quitter en ayant en tête pour dernière conversation sa mise à l'écart par Hotch parce qu'il était perturbé. Il ne voulait pas juste partir sur une bonne note mais leur dire à quel point ils lui étaient précieux. Il voulait que JJ sache qu'elle était comme une sœur pour lui, qu'Emily sache à quel point elle était son pilier et que Pénélope sache qu'elle était sa bonne fée lui permettant de tenir. Il fallait que Aaron sache à quel point il lui était reconnaissant de veiller sur lui, que Rossi sache qu'il le considérait comme son grand-père, que Gideon comprenne à quel point il était fier d'être son fils et surtout que Morgan sache à quel point il était important pour lui. Il ne regretterait pas son départ seulement s'il pouvait s'assurer qu'ils sachent tout cela.

Le temps s'écoula et finalement, l'heure de faire ses adieux arriva pour Spencer. Il emmena l'équipe dans un café et amena la conversation tranquillement vers le sujet de conversation qu'il souhaitait cependant au moment où il aurait pu dire ce qu'il ressentait, sa gorge se resserra. Ses mots furent bloqués alors même qu'il s'était préparé durant plusieurs heures pour ce moment. Impossible de lui décrocher la moindre phrase, le moindre compliment. Il ne parvenait pas à leur dire tout ce qu'il ressentait et doutait d'y parvenir dans ces circonstances sans révéler par mégarde son plan d'action. Non, il ne dirait rien. Il n'y arrivait pas et ne le voulait plus. Il leur écrirait quelque chose plus tard. Il ne fit donc que leur payer leurs boissons même s'il avait pensé tellement de chose. Il leur avait dit tellement par la pensée, si peu en réalité. Ils sortirent du café un par un, Derek le dernier juste après Spencer bien que ce dernier ait insisté pour qu'il passe le premier. Il voulait garder en mémoire ce moment avant son départ, l'unité de l'équipe sans lui cependant Derek l'avait fait passé d'abord. Comme souvent.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Les installations pour le buché étaient terminées depuis un certain temps, la police avait encadré les lieux discrètement et les passant s'arrêtaient au fur et à mesure. Certains s'arrêtaient par pure curiosité ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait et la raison pour laquelle on disposait un tas de bois sur la chaussé publique. D'autres, plus nombreux étaient venus consciemment dans l'objectif de regarder le spectacle qui allait avoir lieu. Parmi eux, certains se lamentaient du fait que l'on puisse brûler un aussi beau tableau puisqu'ils avaient été le voir durant l'exposition, d'autres n'avaient pas été voir le tableau à l'exposition mais avaient pensé que le voir au moment où il brulerait été tout aussi bien. Dans les faits, ils le verraient avant qu'il ne brûle. Au premier rang, parmi les personnes arrivaient en avance spécialement pour ces festivités se trouvaient monsieur Harry-Stark Belstamp et Henry, le majordome de Victor Dioskurs. L'un avait un carnet de note et un appareil photo professionnel tandis que l'autre avait pour seul outil un téléphone portable qui lui servirait à filmer l'ensemble du spectacle pour donner ce souvenir à son patron. Après tout, il s'agissait de son œuvre à lui qui allait être brulé. Il avait peut-être l'œuvre originale réalisée par le Renard Argenté bien cachée chez lui mais sa copie du tableau était aussi belle que l'originale. Certes, elle n'avait pas le même effet que celle de Spencer, elle ne donnait pas envie de sauter sur tout ce qui touche mais elle était tout de même une œuvre d'art. Les coups de pinceau que son maître avaient posé sur la toile valait l'œuvre originale, c'était quasiment identique! Une deuxième œuvre originale. Les passants n'y verraient en revanche aucune différence. Harry-Stark Belstamp qui était situé juste sur la gauche d'Henry représentait le seul obstacle à la réussite complète des plans du FBI et de la police ainsi que de ceux de Victor, Spencer et ses amis. Harry Stark Belstamp était renommé dans le monde pour ses critiques d'art du fait de son incroyable perspicacité. Il était également capable de reconnaître un faux d'un original en un coup d'œil. Il lui suffisait de balayer un tableau des yeux pour en distinguer les imperfections et de fait, les erreurs dans la tentative de reproduction. Plutôt que d'être critique, il aurait pu travailler dans des galeries ou des musées comme expert, on le lui avait proposé mais il préférait et de loin être critique d'art. De fait, si Belstamp parvenait à distinguer le tableau qui brulerait de celui qu'il avait vu durant l'exposition alors tout serait fichu. La police et le FBI devraient se justifier quand à la situation, Victor risquait de subir l'expertise de Belstamp sur son œuvre et être ensuite ciblé suite à un détail l'incriminant découvert par un expert certifié et Spencer et Victor ne pourrait plus partir ensemble. Si encore il le découvrait alors que le tableau brulait, il n'y aurait pas grand chose à faire pour sauver la reproduction ce qui aiderait son patron et l'amant de celui-ci mais si en revanche, il découvrait la supercherie avant même que le spectacle ne commence et que les flammes ne puissent lécher le tableau alors… alors le problème serait grave. Henry s'était donc consciencieusement placé à côté du critique pour observer sa réaction et peut-être ses déductions. S'il découvrait quelque chose alors il essaierait de l'empêcher de tout révéler immédiatement.

La foule devenait de plus en plus dense à mesure que le soleil déclinait. L'équipe arriva au début du couché du soleil et se divisa en plusieurs groupes. Morgan du aller avec Ethan puisque c'était sa représentation que l'on brulait. Cela était en soi une bonne chose pour Spencer qui dans le cas contraire aurait été forcé de rester avec Derek selon la répartition habituelle de l'équipe. Emily et Aaron était ensemble derrière le buché alors que JJ et Jason se trouvaient derrière la foule. Rossi était au beau milieu de la foule pour être plus discret. D'un autre côté, Spencer lui aussi s'était placé dans la foule un peu plus proche de l'avant pour pouvoir observer le tableau de Victor de plus près. Morgan était debout aux côtés d'Ethan et s'avançait vers l'avant de l'estrade avec l'imitation du tableau entre les mains. Cette imitation était recouverte d'un voile noir pour la cacher aux yeux des spectateurs avant le début du spectacle. Ethan fit un bref signe de tête à Spencer lui assurant d'un regard et de façon définitive que tout était en place pour son départ et que plus rien ne pouvait être fait. Il lui offrit un regard encourageant pour le soutenir. Spencer observa les alentours et repéra Jeanny qui tenait la main d'Orlando à quelques mètres de l'estrade et qui le regardait avec un sourire heureux et mélancolique. Apparemment, même si Ethan avait été très occupé dans la journée, il avait réussi à faire en sorte de recréer la même atmosphère qu'au moment de l'exposition en renouvelant le micro-concert. Jeanny, Orlando ainsi que d'autres musiciens allaient jouer de la musique classique durant tout le processus de combustion du tableau. De l'autre côté de l'endroit où se trouvait Jeanny et Orlando, Thomas et Brandon riaient ensemble sur il ne savait quelle bêtise. Brandon l'aperçu du coin de l'œil et lui fit un signe de la main prévenant par là même Thomas de sa présence. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil tout en lui désignant du menton un autre groupe dans la foule. Voilà ses derniers amis d'université qui se chahutaient une bière à la main. Ils avaient bien mérité une telle boisson après tout le travail qu'ils avaient fait dans la journée et celui qu'il ferait encore plus tard. Tout le monde était en place. Le spectacle allait pouvoir commencer. Il rendit un dernier regard à Ethan et hocha de la tête. Commençons.

 **-Bonsoir tout le monde. Le soleil va bientôt commencer à ce coucher sur un paysage magnifique seulement voilà, nous ne venons pas admirer le coucher de soleil aujourd'hui, nous venons admirer la disparition d'un tableau du Renard Argenté! L'Affaire, puisque c'est son nom, représente notre cher Patte de Velours dans un nu tentateur et enchanté. Lui-même est venu nous faire profiter de sa présence pour ce fabuleux moment. Veuillez accueillir Patte de Velours avec toutes les acclamations qui conviennent!**

Ethan marqua une pause en désignant Derek de la main le temps que la foule applaudisse. Il se plaça devant le buché et salua la foule gêné. Le buché derrière les deux hommes avait une forme surprenante. Il y avait une sorte d'estrade créée avec du bois empilés. Il faudrait allumer plusieurs points pour enflammer le bois dans un cercle. Le cercle extérieur brulerait peu à peu l'intérieur du cercle et consumerait alors une deuxième pile de bois qui maintiendrait le tableau. Cela ressemblait presque à une pièce-montée à deux étages. Une sorte de table sur laquelle était posé un support pour tableau.

 **-Il nous apporte sous un voile pudique l'œuvre en question. Il déposera celle-ci sur notre autel près à brûler et nous attacherons le voile de sorte qu'il nous couvre le tableau jusqu'au démarrage du spectacle. Cependant, avant de commencer et puisque le ciel nous accorde une vue sans nuage sur le paysage, nous commencerons la partie au démarrage du couché du soleil. Cela ravira vos yeux à n'en pas douter! Je ne suis malheureusement pas parvenu à convaincre mon cher ami le Renard de ne pas bruler son œuvre hélas… Cependant, je suis parvenu à le convaincre de faire une fête digne de ce nom pour le départ de ce tableau dans le royaume des enfers… Ainsi, veuillez applaudir nos merveilleux musiciens qui nous jouerons un morceau que vous reconnaîtrez sans doute dès les premières notes alors je n'en dis pas beaucoup plus… Où si! Il s'agit du Boléro de Ravel! Notre artiste a considéré, en effet, que rien de tel qu'un morceau de musique entêtant ne pouvait sublimer le départ en fumée de son œuvre. Sa toile partira en poussière sur une mélodie dont l'histoire raconte qu'elle devait être dansé sur une table en flamme. Notre buché a été monté de cette façon justement pour cela. Qu'y a-t-il de mieux me direz-vous alors?! Rien! Après tout, le buché ici présent est assemblée d'une telle façon que nous avons littéralement sous nos yeux un spectacle maudit. La décroissance du soleil, le ciel rougeoyant, les flammes léchant le bois, caressant la toile, avalant la peinture et la mélodie du diable pour épouser le tout… N'avez-vous pas l'impression déjà, ne serait-ce qu'en entendant mes mots que le spectacle sera magnifique? Magnétique? Diabolique? Après tout… N'est-ce pas un dieu tentateur que nous allons bruler? Un dieu possédant le pouvoir de la luxure? Le vice incarné? N'êtes-vous pas curieux? N'avez-vous pas envie de savoir à quel point la chaleur des flammes vous éveillera? Ne songez-vous pas déjà à la brulure de sa morsure contre votre peau? Ou plutôt… Contre la sienne? Ne rêvez-vous pas déjà de Patte de Velours, à votre merci? Assouvissant vos désirs? Vos plaisirs? Dévorez-le des yeux, la chaleur de votre regard brulera son corps de plaisir. Le voyez-vous rouler des hanches comme la mélodie roule dans votre esprit? Vibrerez-vous comme le violon pour l'homme qui brulera bientôt de passion pour vous? Ne voulez-vous pas le lécher autant que les flammes le feront? Croyez-vous pouvoir résister à l'appel du Diable? … Patte de Velours, veuillez placer notre offrande sur l'autel.**

 **-Offrande? A qui?**

 **-Qui croyez-vous mérite une si belle offrande? A vous que Diable! A vous et à tous ceux qui rêvent en ce moment même de laisser libre court à ses pulsions! Et à la déesse qui a inspiré le Renard, à la muse qui l'a guidé ainsi qu'aux dieux qui vont hanté vos esprits pour l'avoir regardé bruler…**

Ethan, Ethan, Ethan... Il devait toujours en faire trop… Il fallait absolument qu'il écrive des romans érotiques! Spencer en était certain. Cela pourtant était une bonne démarche de sa part. S'il attisait la foule avant qu'elle ne puisse voir le tableau alors il y avait peu de chance que la foule ne s'excite pas par elle-même en observant le tableau et ainsi ne finisse pas par provoquer sa propre version du charme du Renard. L'imitation du tableau pouvait ainsi très bien recréer une imitation de ses pouvoirs excitant. L'ensemble serait un véritable camouflage artistique. En observant autour d'eux, les agents du DSC conclurent la même chose. Ethan était un atout précieux pour berner la foule. Ethan fit finalement signe à Derek d'installer le tableau à sa place pour commencer le show. Le basané monta donc sur l'estrade du buché au beau milieu de la table et déposa le tableau encore caché par le voile noir sur son support. Il laissa tombé les pans du voile de part et d'autres du support et avec l'aide d'Ethan les fixa plus ou moins habilement sur l'extrémité de la première pile de bois voilant l'ensemble de la construction. Suite à cela, Ethan, Derek et deux autres hommes allumèrent un petit foyer et y placèrent des torches qui prirent assez rapidement feu. Ensuite, chacun prenant sa torche alluma plusieurs foyers à intervalle régulier tout autour du premier pallier du buchée. Il y eu quelques huées parce que le voile noir cachait encore la toile de la vue de tous cependant, tandis que le soleil démarrait sa course vers le fond de l'eau, les flammes prirent de l'ampleurs et dévorèrent le bois jusqu'à monter au niveau du voile noir. Ce dernier s'embrasa instantanément le ciel lui-même poursuivant les flammes en devenant rouge orangé avec la décroissance du soleil, le voile noir et la ciel bleu disparaissant totalement comme dans un tour de magie. Les nuages devenaient roses et alors que les yeux se remettaient de la flambée surprenante, tous purent admirer le chef d'œuvre attendu derrière un rideau de feu. Les flammes n'avaient pas encore atteint le centre de la construction et donc le tableau lui-même mais elle voilait se dernier de chaleur, de couleurs chaudes entremêlées de bleu et de vert. Le nu n'en semblait que plus torride alors même que les ondulations du vent liées à la fournaise faisaient se mouvoir le corps tentateur.

Tous étaient éblouis du spectacle, y comprit ceux qui savaient le tableau être un faux. Qu'en aurait-il été du véritable chef d'œuvre? Les flammes dansaient alors que le soleil tombait peu à peu dans l'abime, la noirceur de l'eau semblait avaler la lumière du soleil et juste devant, dans le champs de vision de la foule, une toile semblait disparaître dans le feu de l'enfer. Comme si le saint qui y était représenté avait été damné par le paradis pour avoir goûté au pécher véniel. Nul doute que le tableau était merveilleux mais alors que la foule ne s'en apercevait pas, le son entêtant, lancinant, sournois, régulier et fascinant du Boléro de Ravel s'infiltrait sous leur peau. Il battait la mesure sans s'en rendre compte n'écoutant pas encore la mélodie car ils ne l'entendaient que furtivement. Mais peu à peu alors que les yeux étaient fixé sur un terrible chef d'œuvre, le volume sonore augmentait, battant la mesure pour les flammes, comptant les secondes qui restaient au tableau. Lentes, sensuelles, les notes s'accordaient à la perfection à la symphonie miraculeuse des flammes crépitant avec joie, appréciant leur combustion et réduisant le bois en cendre avec ardeur. Petit à petit, ajoutant une buche après l'autre à son œuvre, le brasier avalait le travail d'un homme. Il s'approchait lentement comme un prédateur de sa proie mais avec force et violence. Le soleil finissait de rougeoyer dans un ciel rubis et la nuit noire sombre et profonde prenait en toute quiétude place pour admirait la lumière vacillante des flammes. La barrière effervescente qui expirait sa fumée devant le tableau se rapprochait petit à petit du centre. L'homme représenté sur la toile était lascif, près à être consumé par le feu, celui de la passion comme celui du buché, offert à sa destiné. La brillance de sa peau semblait avoir été causé par la chaleur étouffante des flammes. Elle avait fait perlé de la sueur sur le corps d'apollon au travers de la toile dans un univers plus réel que jamais. Les spectateurs étaient éblouis, désireux, chaud. La lueur des flammes éclairaient leur visage et se reflétait dans leur yeux. Leurs pupilles, reflets de l'âme, dévoilaient sans pudeur le feu de la passion qui les abritait, leurs obscures envies, leurs terribles folies. La musique bien plus forte à présent faisait battre leur cœur en rythme et envahissait leur sens. Ils respiraient à la fin de la mesure mais retenaient leur souffle comme pour ne pas perdre l'instant. La nuit sans étoile, du moins le croyaient-ils trop focalisés sur le spectacle plutôt que sur la beauté d'un ciel laissant apparaître la voie lactée, semblait simplement encadrer le destin du tableau.

Lorsque finalement la folle incandescence atteint le centre de la table et commença à déguster le support de la toile, les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle. Le feu s'approcha vivement mais l'instant était si fort qu'il semblait avoir allongé les secondes en minutes. Le feu dévora le cadre entourant rapidement la toile d'un brasier impartial. Les flammes croquèrent les quatre coins de la toile tandis que le nu semblait abandonné dans les bras de Lucifer. Le tissu brula rapidement ensuite faisant disparaître instantanément la peinture incroyable. Cela aurait pu sonner la fin du spectacle d'autant qu'il ne serait resté que l'attente pour voir le bois devenir charbonneux puis cendre et poussière. Il aurait fallu attendre que le buché s'apaise et que le feu reflux. Cependant, le spectacle venait juste de prendre de l'ampleur constatèrent-ils tous en entendant soudainement une explosion. Beaucoup de personnes s'abaissèrent et la plupart des policiers et agents sortirent leurs armes de service près à intervenir. Une fusée colorée s'envola vers le ciel et explosa en étincelle bordeaux et or magnifiques un instant après l'explosion. D'autres explosions se firent entendre alors que se succédaient dans le ciel un grand nombre de feux d'artifices merveilleux formant des bouquets flamboyant. Les policiers et des pompiers qui étaient venus pour prévenir tout problème d'incontrôlabilité avec le feu s'interposèrent entre le buché et la foule pour faire reculer cette dernière. Le bucher continuait de bruler mais si ce dernier avait atteint sa taille maximale, de son cœur semblait sortir des flammes plus grandes et plus hautes qu'avant. Un brasier inarrêtable et incroyablement beau.

Néanmoins, alors que la foule s'extasiait de pouvoir observer un magnifique feu d'artifice juste au dessus d'eux, la police et le FBI eux n'en menaient pas large. Ce feu d'artifice n'était pas prévu et lorsque Derek se retourna vers Ethan, il le vit hésitant. Lui non plus ne devait pas savoir la raison pour laquelle un feu d'artifice venait de démarrer du buché. Il avait pourtant aidé à installer le bois pour le buché… Que s'était-il passé? Le feu d'artifice changea finalement de point de départ. Il ne démarrait plus du centre du buché mais d'une sorte de barque sur l'eau plus loin. La barque semblait en mouvement si bien que quelqu'un devait se trouver à son bord. Les policiers se mirent donc en mouvement pour trouver le coupable. L'équipe du FBI en revanche restait sur place, il s'agissait évidemment d'une manœuvre pour cacher quelque chose. Les premiers feux d'artifices n'avaient pas démarré à partir du bucher pour rien et ne s'étaient pas poursuivit ailleurs pour le plaisir. Non, il s'agissait d'une véritable tactique pour forcer l'attention ailleurs que sur l'endroit où ils étaient déjà. Ils observèrent la foule et se firent passer un message par les oreillettes pour prévenir en cas de besoin. Derek scannait du regard les musiciens. La musique du Boléro avait atteint son paroxysme mais il n'avait pas loupé le fait qu'il y avait eu un accro dans la musique au moment de la première explosion. De fait, les musiciens ne s'attendaient pas eux-mêmes au feu d'artifice et avaient poursuivit la musique avec un excellent professionnalisme. Jeanny et Orlando fixaient Ethan du regard avec interrogation. Derek était surpris que les choses se soient passées sous leurs yeux sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Que se tramait-il exactement?... Dans la foule, il repéra un groupe de chahuteur légèrement imbibé d'alcool qui commençait à se taper doucement les uns sur les autres au mépris du feu d'artifice alors que la totalité des spectateurs avait les yeux au ciel. Beaucoup filmait la scène alors que quelques uns semblaient juste vouloir s'émerveiller les yeux grands ouverts. Cependant, Rossi remarqua un homme qui n'avait pas la tête levée vers le ciel et le spectacle aérien mais sur son téléphone au niveau de sa taille. Il semblait concentré dessus de façon suspecte, ne sursautant même pas au moment des explosions de feux d'artifices alors même qu'il ne les voyait pas et ne pouvait pas les prédire. Il signala sa description aux autres via l'oreillette et commença à avancer vers lui traversant la foule avec difficulté. Il arriva malheureusement dans le groupe qu'avait repéré Derek un instant plus tôt et la dispute éclata. Il reçut un coup de poing dans la figure et en tomba au sol ne s'attendant pas à cela. Emily et Aaron qui se trouvait du même côté de la foule durent se faufiler pour tenter d'attraper l'homme suspect. Mais la foule était dense et les mouvements qu'elle faisait étaient erratiques. JJ et Jason de l'autre côté démarrèrent eux aussi leur chemin vers le suspect alors que la bagarre augmentait dans les rangs entrainant la brune et le chef d'équipe dedans pour s'en sortir au moins sans mâchoire cassée. JJ et Jason allaient presque atteindre l'homme concerné lorsqu'Ethan cria fortement.

 **-Brandon!**

Le jeune homme leva la tête et plutôt que de regarder le feu d'artifice se retourna et démarra sa course en direction du centre ville bientôt suivit par JJ et Gideon. Cependant, la blonde se vit chuter vers l'avant lorsque son pied se prit dans celui d'un autre homme, le voisin du suspect alors même que ce premier avait les yeux aux ciel. Elle ne croyait pas que ce fut une coïncidence. Elle se releva aussi vite qu'elle le put pour rejoindre Gideon qui avait prit de l'avance mais elle savait une chose, le plus âgé était moins endurant que d'autres membres de l'équipe plus jeune et moins acrobates également ce qui n'était pas le cas de leur suspect. Il était en pleine forme physique, jeune et décidé. Cependant, le retard qu'elle avait prit n'était pas une mince affaire. Il fallait absolument qu'elle le rattrape ou la course poursuite serait compliquée. Elle croyait en Jason cependant il fallait être honnête, en plus des autres avantages de leur suspect sur eux et de leur désavantages, il connaissait les lieux ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux agents. Cela était fortement problématique pour poursuivre un suspect. De l'autre côté de la foule, le groupe de fauteurs de troubles fut rejoins par des policiers pour tenter de les arrêter. Ils parvinrent à en écarter quelques uns et durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour séparer les plus hargneux. Prentiss, Rossi et Hotch durent retenir ceux là pour essayer de calmer la situation car les policiers sur place étaient peu nombreux puisque beaucoup avait été berné par les feux d'artifices et les quelques uns présent cherchaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient de maintenir la foule hors de panique pour éviter d'autres accidents. Certains firent même évacuer certaines personnes étant eux-mêmes en proie à une forme de panique particulière. Ils se sentaient de plus en plus dépassé par les évènements.

De son point de vue en hauteur, Morgan avait pu observer la totalité de la situation aux côtés d'Ethan qui s'était rapproché de lui et le tenait par le bras ou plutôt le maintenait demandant des explications avec insistance. Explications que Derek ne pouvait pas lui donner ne sachant rien lui-même de ce qu'il se passait. Ses yeux continuèrent de scanner la foule à la recherche d'une personne, d'un détail qui lui ferait réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer, ce dont il était réellement question, ce qu'ils avaient loupé. Il vit Harry-Stark Belstamp dans son champs de vision et passant rapidement au dessus, il revint dans sa direction en réalisant quelque chose, il y avait un regard pointé sur lui de cet endroit. Un homme, âgé, le regardait fixement et avec un simple sourire. L'homme était le majordome de Victor Dioskurs, il le reconnaissait. C'était lui, c'était indéniable. Que faisait-il là? Où était Victor? Non, où était Spencer plutôt? Soudainement son regard se fit perdu et terrifié. Il vit l'homme qui l'avait fixé lui accorder un regard de pitié avant de se retourner et de fendre la foule pour partir. Derek se lança à sa suite arrachant son bras de la prise d'Ethan et se lança à bras le corps dans la foule. Il perdit cependant de vue l'homme grisonnant et se retourna dans tous les sens réalisant soudain que l'important n'était pas de retrouver l'homme mais de trouver Spencer. Il était pourtant là quelques instants plus tôt. Au milieu de cette foule, droit dans son champs de vision. Où était Spencer?! Non! Il ne l'avait pas perdu pour une connerie de feux d'artifices! Non! Spencer était là! Il devait être là! Avec lui! Il se tourna et se retourna dans la foule tentant d'apercevoir les cheveux châtains de son amour, son regard interrogateur ou son sourire chaleureux à la beauté du spectacle mais il ne le trouva pas. Il ne vit que des visages tournés vers le ciel, reflétant les couleurs des feux d'artifices qui explosaient dans le ciel et apprécier le moment présent alors même que son propre cœur se déchirait, que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes et que sa voix se brisait sur un misérable "Spence". Il se retourna vers l'estrade et vit le regard désolé d'Ethan. Non… Ce n'était pas possible, pas lui. Pas Spencer! Il ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça. Comment? Pourquoi? Il allait tuer Victor.

Pénélope, devant son ordinateur finissait de boire un thé et posait sa tasse sur la table alors qu'elle faisait des recherches sur Cinthya Defée pour essayer de trouver sa connexion avec L'Artiste. En posant sa tasse cependant, elle la vie s'ébrécher soudainement. Mauvais présage pensa-t-elle mais elle oublia immédiatement cela pour revenir sur la vie de Cinthya. Si elle trouvait une piste maintenant, cela ferait avancer l'enquête peut-être une bonne fois pour toute avant qu'il ne soit question de quitter les lieux pour trouver le criminel de la Caroline du nord. Le départ était proche et elle ne voulait rien laisser derrière elle qui ne soit pas parfaitement juste. Elle devait arrêter L'Artiste avant de partir. Se doutait-elle finalement qu'elle laisserait derrière elle quelque chose de plus triste encore?

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Au moment où les premiers feux d'artifices explosaient à la surprise de tous, Spencer croisa le regard d'Ethan avant que celui-ci prenne une expression surprise en se tournant vers Derek. Spencer se baissa légèrement dans la foule sans pour autant se déplacer. Brandon avait fait du bon travail. Le feu d'artifice était splendide. Spencer observa les mouvements de sa propre équipe et vit David puis Emily et Aaron se faire embarquer dans une bagarre avec son groupe d'amis. Durant ce temps, il se dirigea vers Brandon et Thomas. Il se faufila auprès d'eux mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il sentit cependant Thomas lui serrer la main et lui donner quelques choses. Lui-même plaça un petit paquet dans le sac de son ami avant de tourner dans la foule pour se diriger vers un coin de rue plus sombre. Il vit cependant JJ et Jason se diriger vers Brandon. C'était normal, il était suspect qu'il regarde autant son téléphone cependant lui-même ne pouvait pas le leur signaler. Il lança un regard désespéré à Ethan qui vit la situation et prévint Brandon. Ce dernier releva les yeux de son téléphone et commença à courir cependant, les deux collègues de Spencer avait de l'avance sur lui et allait bientôt le rattraper. Le second problème imminent était le fait que JJ allait avoir Spencer dans son champs de vision en tentant de poursuivre Brandon. Thomas s'en aperçu et fit un croche-patte parfaitement volontaire à la blonde au moment où Spencer entrait dans son champs de vision. Gideon la dépassa les yeux dans sa direction pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne se soit pas fait mal puis poursuivit pleinement attentif le fuyard après avoir été rassuré. Ils n'avaient pas vu Spencer. Thomas avait bien joué son coup. Heureusement qu'Ethan les avaient prévenu. Il était cependant vrai que regarder son téléphone alors qu'un feu d'artifice avait lieu au dessus de vous était assez suspect. Cependant, il était logique pour Brandon de faire ainsi, il était après tout l'artificier qui avait tout mit en place et avait réglé jusqu'à la dernière seconde tous les détails. Depuis son téléphone il regardait si toutes les fusées partaient bien et si elles se déclenchaient au bon moment. Il avait lui-même du en déclencher quatre à distance pour qu'elles déclenchent une nouvelle série d'explosions. Spencer regarda de sa position Henry de dos et le bucher devant lui entre lesquels se situaient Derek. Avec son père, il serait celui qui lui manquerait le plus. Ethan bien entendu lui manquerait tout autant mais la situation était différente, Ethan saurait où il était ou du moins avec qui. Il décida finalement de tourner le dos à la foule et de suivre le chemin prédéfini dans son esprit. Il enleva son oreillette, la fit tomber au sol et marcha dessus pour la casser définitivement. Il fit de même avec son téléphone et prit la carte SIM avec lui, il la jetterai dans l'eau plus tard. Pénélope ne pourrait pas le suivre. Il suivit des ruelles sombres et des chemins tortueux pour le mener vers son point de chute. Il laissait derrière lui plusieurs années de souvenirs et plus encore, il laissait son travail, ses amis, sa famille. Spencer garderait tout en mémoire aussi exactement que s'il venait de vivre chacun des évènements mais c'était tout de même bien différent. Il n'y avait aucune réelle mesure entre vivre un évènement et s'en souvenir. Enfin, il allait vivre heureux avec son amour.

Spencer avait déjà disparu de la porté de la vision de Derek, il ne savait pas que son ami le cherchait déjà. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait été le premier à remarquer sa disparition. Il ne savait pas qu'il l'aimait et que son départ, plus que de le rendre malheureux, le briserait. Spencer n'entendit pas l'appel à l'aide de Morgan, il ne vit pas ses tentatives pour le retrouver, il ne sentit pas sa respiration devenir compliquée sous l'effet de la panique ni son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Spencer continuait sa route tranquillement, paisiblement. Il était serein alors qu'à quelques rues de lui, un homme devait surmonter sa peur la plus profonde, la perte de l'être le plus cher à ses yeux.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Morgan était complètement paniqué. Il était incapable de trouver Spencer. Il bouscula certaines personnes en espérant attendre celui dont il avait tant besoin mais ne parvint qu'à retourner des hommes ressemblant. De pales copies, de faibles imitations. Il se dégagea un chemin jusque vers Emily et Aaron qui maintenait de jeunes gens pour les empêcher de bouger et souleva littéralement Hotch du sol pour maintenir son visage à sa hauteur.

 **-Spencer est absent. Il n'est plus là, il a disparu!**

 **-Comment? Il est dans la foule, tu dois juste ne pas le voir.**

 **-Non! Spencer a disparu! Il n'est plus là! Il a été enlevé! Je te l'avais dit, tu ne m'as pas cru! Je le sentais!**

 **-Tu es paranoïaque, nous allons le trouver. Tu lui as parlé par l'oreillette?**

 **-Evidemment, Aaron, mais il ne répond pas! Il doit l'avoir perdu où on la lui a enlevé! J'ai envoyé un message à Pénélope pour quelle localise l'oreillette mais elle ne m'a pas répondu pour l'instant.**

 **-Merde! Bon cherchons-le, Morgan. S'il était la cible de L'Artiste et que c'était une manœuvre de sa part, nous devons absolument le retrouver. Il a peut-être suivit un suspect sans nous prévenir, ça lui est déjà arrivé.**

 **-Plus depuis Hankel!**

 **-Je rappelle tout le monde et nous chercherons Spencer. Prentiss, laisses tomber ce poivrot et aide nous à chercher Reid.**

 **-Comment ça le chercher? Il n'est pas là?**

 **-Il a disparu et son oreillette est éteinte ou cassée. En tout cas, il ne répond pas à nos appels. Va chercher Rossi et joins Gideon et JJ d'une façon où d'une autre pour qu'ils viennent aider.**

 **-Immédiatement!**

 **-J'y vais, Morgan, pas la peine de me hurler dessus. Nous allons retrouver Reid.**

Parviendraient-ils à le trouver alors que lui-même ne le voulait pas? Le feu d'artifice cessa finalement après un bouquet final si beau qu'il en laissa les spectateurs sans voix. Le micro-orchestre avait finit le morceau en apothéose et rangeait déjà ses instruments pour partir. La foule qui avait admirer le spectacle sans interruptions commença à se disperser au désespoir de Derek qui réfléchissait aux statistiques qu'auraient pu sortir l'homme qu'il aimait à propos de la difficulté de trouver une personne alors même qu'une foule quittait un lieu. Tous étaient de dos, en mouvement, agités et impatients. Spencer ne serait sans doute pas parmi les personnes les plus remarquables au milieu de l'espace et la lumière du bucher déclinante n'aidait en rien dans cette nuit noire pour distinguer les formes, les personnes et surtout une personne en particulier. Derek perdait espoir mais qu'importe si c'était le cas, il passerait la nuit à rechercher l'homme de sa vie au quatre coins de la ville. Ethan quitta les lieux avec un discours que Morgan n'écouta que d'une oreille. A dire vrai, il ne l'écouta même pas. Il aurait été bien en peine de répéter ne serait-ce qu'une phrase pour tout l'or du monde. Mais cela importait peu, Morgan pouvait bien avoir tout l'or du monde, mais s'il n'avait pas Spencer alors il serait creux, sa vie n'aurait aucun sens.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

En Caroline du nord, Carla, la gérante du journal le plus acheté durant les derniers jours, et Ryan, son assistant occasionnellement rédacteur, tenait une réunion avec quelques autres pontes des milieux journalistique et médiatique tenaient une réunion. La plupart des personnes présentes n'avaient qu'une envie, découvrir l'identité de la personne ayant témoigner dans le journal de Carla afin d'en obtenir eux aussi des témoignages. Carla et Ryan en revanche ne cherchaient pas particulièrement d'accord, ils venaient aux informations pour savoir ce qui leur serait proposé et si cela était intéressant peut-être en venir à un marché. Le fait était cependant que l'identité de Ryan devait encore être tenu secrète. La police n'avait pas contredit les informations qui avaient été dévoilé dans le journal de Carla cela devait donc indiquer que ces informations étaient réelles et que la police n'avait pas le droit de communiquer à leur sujet. La chasse à l'informateur avait donc été lancé entre les différents journaux et médias. Quelques pontes doutaient cependant encore de l'existence d'un réel informateur et criaient à la supercherie. Carla était du genre à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour s'assurer une belle vente de journaux y comprit inventer l'existence d'un informateur pour raconter des choses sordides sur un meurtre bien réel. Cependant, malgré l'importance des personnes présentes, la réunion était loin d'être aussi formelle que l'on aurait pu s'y attendre. … très loin. Ces personnes se connaissaient après tout depuis des années.

 **-Je ne peux pas vous donner de nom. C'est impossible.**

 **-Ne dis pas ça, nous savons parfaitement que ce genre d'information a un prix. Nous voulons juste avoir son nom, une preuve qu'il existe. S'il existe alors tu dois nous le prouver en nous donnant son nom. Nous pouvons tourner en rond aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, nous ne croirons pas en son existence sans avoir de nom.**

 **-Et moi je répète que pour la sécurité de mon informateur, je ne peux pas vous donner son nom.**

 **-... Tu veux surtout le garder pour toi.**

 **-Non, je veux le protéger. Tout le monde sait ce qui arrive aux informateurs dont on dévoile le nom.**

 **-Que si on ne les protège pas assez bien, Carla.**

 **-C'est une question de sécurité un point c'est tout.**

 **-Mais si tu veux nous signerons une clause de confidentialité!**

 **-Pour que tu la contournes deux secondes après, Darius? Hors de question. J'ai le droit au secret professionnel.**

 **-Nous ne sommes pas dans un procès, il n'y a pas de secret professionnel qui tienne! Pas entre nous!**

 **-Le secret professionnel n'est pas juste une blague à soulever durant un procès, c'est une obligation tout le reste du temps également. Nous ne pouvons rien dire à propos de notre informateur qui ne le mettrait pas en danger. Pour sa sécurité nous garderons donc le secret. Le tueur pourrait vouloir lui faire du mal. D'autant que cette personne a témoigné sans l'accord de la police.**

 **-Fais taire ton imbécile d'assistant, Carla. Votre informateur n'a pas vu le tueur, il a vu des cadavres. Il ne risque rien de grave de la part du tueur. En plus, nous souhaitons connaître son identité pas la vendre au tueur. Donc fais en sorte que ton abruti de serviteur se la ferme. Il n'arrivera jamais à rien sinon.**

Il était assez ironique que l'homme demande à tout prix de parler avec l'informateur en lui disant de se taire, pensa Ryan. Carla en revanche n'accepta pas la remarque déplacée sur la vision des cadavres. Cela avait choqué son ami quoi qu'il en dise lui-même.

 **-Il est plus doué que tu ne l'étais à son âge et que tu ne le seras jamais, Darius.**

 **-Il doit bien lécher pour que tu le défendes comme ça.**

 **-Mieux que toi en tout cas. Et c'est un exploit vu combien de chattes ta langue mouille chaque jour.**

 **-Je peux me défendre seul Carla.**

 **-Dis celui qui lèche sa patronne pour avoir une promotion. Il a quand même trente ans de moins que toi Carla.**

 **-Dis celui qui se taperait bien des gamines au petit-déjeuner. Au moins je cible des proies dans la majorité.**

 **-Carla, Darius. Arrêtez-vous tous les deux. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne digérez toujours pas votre divorce qu'il faut que vous impliquiez d'autres personnes dans vos disputes. Et puis, pourquoi vous battre autant que ça alors que ça fait des années que c'est fini entre vous. Darius, tu t'es même remarié et Carla, à ce qu'il paraît, tu aurais des vus sur l'imprimeur, Richard… Passez à autre chose. Bon, sinon, soyons courtois. Tu ne veux pas donner le nom de ton informateur, ça se comprend. De toute façon, nous trouverons bien ce nom à un moment donné et tout le monde ici présent le sait bien, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Au moins, dans l'espoir que ça nous prenne un peu plus de temps pour le trouver, donnes-nous un os à ronger. Peut-être que ça nous tiendra occupé. En échange, nous te proposerons bien entendu quelque chose d'intéressant.**

 **-... J'accepte de passer un accord pour votre os à ronger mais, il faudra quelque chose de vraiment bon en échange. Il faudra me satisfaire.**

 **-Te satisfaire? Parce que te taper le jeunot plusieurs fois par jour ne te suffit pas?**

 **-Je suis plus satisfaite avec lui que je ne l'ai jamais été avec toi au moins.**

 **-Dix-sept centimètres n'étaient donc pas suffisant pour toi? Il faut dire qu'avec un intérieur si grand ça doit te coûter cher pour refaire la peinture. Les sept centimètres du gamin ne doivent pas suffire…**

 **-C'est quoi cette manie des mecs de toujours se la mesurer?... Dans tous les cas l'important n'est pas la taille mais la façon dont on utilise son pinceau pour repeindre. Il faut de la technique pas juste un petit jet de pistolet à eau pour faire plaisir. Enfin… ça je l'ai comprit après toi. Quand je pense que je croyais qu'un orgasme c'était quand ça chatouille un peu à l'intérieur.**

 **-Pour qu'il puisse avoir de la technique il faudrait déjà qu'il ait de l'expérience.**

 **-Tu sais ce que c'est un génie? C'est quelqu'un de suffisamment doué dès le début pour qu'on ne puisse jamais le considérer comme un débutant et qui peut rivaliser avec les plus grands juste par sa technique. Et quand je disais les plus grands je parlais bien sûr de tailles aussi bien que de techniques.**

 **-Carla c'est pitoyable… Si encore on couchait ensemble. Ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau. Je suis un assistant qui se dévoue pour son travail et qui y arrive très bien. Pour l'accord madame… Que proposez-vous?**

 **-Ryan c'est ça? J'aime ton sérieux, apprends aussi à ne pas te tuer à la tache. L'important n'est pas le travail mais le scoop. Propose-moi un os et je te ferai une offre si ça m'intéresse.**

 **-Ne faites pas comme si vous aviez la main sur notre petite discussion. Nous avons l'informateur. Nous avons justement le scoop.**

 **-Carla. Il me plaît ton assistant.**

 **-Moi aussi, Helen. Il travaille bien.**

 **-Bon... Je vous propose de vous informer la prochaine fois que nous avons un scoop mais, je ne peux pas vous promettre l'exclusivité. Nous serons déjà deux journaux à avoir le scoop sur quelque chose alors même que nous aurions pu être seul dessus donc, je ne proposerai pas plus que ça.**

 **-Je peux vous donner un témoignage écrit de mon informateur.**

 **-Donc c'est le tien et pas celui de Carla? Si c'est le cas alors je veux bien t'embaucher dans mon journal en échange du nom du témoin.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Fidèle avec ça? Tu en as de la chance Carla.**

 **-Beaucoup.**

 **-Donc un témoignage écrit c'est tout ce que tu proposes? Je retire ce que j'ai dit, nous ne passerons pas d'accord pour ça. Je veux plus que ça. L'idée n'est pas d'avoir ton informateur sous les yeux mais je veux une interview en direct à la télévision.**

 **-Sans dévoiler son identité?**

 **-Oui. Soit la personne se présente et nous floutons son visage et brouillons la tonalité de sa voix.**

 **-Soit?**

 **-Soit je veux un appel téléphonique avec une voix modifiée et une reconstitution de la scène de crime sur le plateau.**

 **-... Donc tu préfères clairement faire passer ta chaîne de télévision avant ton journal?**

 **-Au jour d'aujourd'hui mon journal rapporte moins que ma chaîne et il a une réputation beaucoup plus sérieuse que juste les racontars sur les détails sordides d'un meurtre.**

 **-Je vois… Carla?**

 **-... Il faut que nous réfléchissions. Quelqu'un d'autre à une proposition à faire? Darius?**

 **-Je propose juste que tu n'en fasses pas des tonnes avec cet informateur. Notre tueur va bientôt recommencer alors ton informateur sera démodé dès le prochain crime. D'un autre côté, l'important n'est pas vraiment qu'il soit bientôt démodé mais qu'il reste en vie. Si le tueur décide de s'en prendre à lui, alors je n'aurais aucun mal à faire de la vente de journaux sur le cadavre de ton informateur.**

 **-Darius!**

 **-Darius, tu ne le penses pas. Parmi nous tous tu es sans doute le plus mal à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agit de meurtre et encore plus lorsque cela concerne quelqu'un que l'on connait même vaguement comme des informateurs. Ton système de protection de tes informateurs est sans doute celui le plus au point parmi nous tous.**

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

La nuit arrivait à son terme et le soleil commençait déjà à illuminer le ciel de couleurs chaleureuses cependant Derek avait froid. Il avait passé la nuit dehors à chercher Spencer au début à pied, en courant, puis en voiture. Rien n'y avait fait, Spencer était introuvable. Il avait froid mais ce n'était pas à cause du fait qu'il ait passé la nuit dehors. Non, c'était parce que Spencer n'était plus là à ses côtés. Il avait pu être enlevé par L'Artiste parce qu'il ne l'avait pas assez bien protéger. Il avait pu disparaître parce qu'il n'avait pas été à ses côtés tout le temps, parce qu'il n'avait pas posé ses yeux sur lui autant de fois qu'il l'avait voulu. Il ne l'avait pas serré dans ses bras aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait du. Ainsi, il aurait pu sentir sa chaleur corporel plutôt que de ne sentir que le froid glacial qui s'aidait du vent pour geler ses os. Le ciel était rosé mais plutôt que de s'en réjouir, Derek y voyait son échec. Il y voyait la rougeur des joues de Spencer après un effort physique ou un fou rire. Derek avait froid, plus encore que s'il s'était roulé dans la neige en plein hiver.

Il retrouverait Spencer. Quoiqu'il lui en couterait, il retrouverait Spencer. Quoiqu'il se soit passé cette nuit et qu'il se passe à l'avenir pour Spencer, il le retrouverait.

Spencer de son côté avait fini son chemin à pied, il avait été récupéré par Henry et s'était caché durant un certain temps lorsqu'il avait comprit que Derek le cherchait dans toute la ville et qu'il se rapprochait de lui et finalement, il était arrivé à l'hôtel de Victor et avait été introduit dans sa suite de façon très discrète par Henry. Victor n'y était pas alors il avait passé la nuit seul et avait observé la ville par la fenêtre. Il avait pensé à Derek qui devait encore le chercher dans toute la ville. Peut-être était-il au café de la place? Au bord de l'eau? Dans un bar? Dans une ruelle? Qu'importait à présent. Il l'oublierait vite et lui allait vivre heureux avec Victor.

Spencer était en train de penser à son avenir lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'enlacer par la taille et le rapprocher d'un torse ferme. Victor lui embrassa la nuque puis la machoire et enfin les lèvres et Spencer lui retourna son baiser. Ils s'aimaient. Spencer se retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face.

 **-A notre nouvelle vie.**

 **-A notre nouveau départ.**

 **-Tu n'as pas dormi, Spencer?**

 **-Non, mais toi non plus.**

 **-Allons dormir. Demain, nous penserons à ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant. Nous allons pouvoir laisser L'Artiste là où il est et vivre ensemble sans plus aucuns meurtres dans notre vie.**

 **-Je t'aime, Victor.**

 **-Je t'aime plus encore, Pretty-boy.**

Ces mots marquèrent Spencer car à cet instant, il ne vit pas Victor en face de lui mais Derek lorsque son nouvel amant l'embrassa.

* * *

 _Nota Bene:_

Le nom de l'ami artificier de Spencer et Ethan est Brandon Bluette parce que: le brandon est un fragment ou morceau d'une matière quelconque pris dans les flammes d'un incendie et que la bluette peut désigner une petite étincelle. J'avais lu une citation quelque part que j'avais noté et qui m'avait fait forte impression: "la bluette faible, pâle, luit dans la cendre et s'évanouit presque aussitôt; l'étincelle, ardente, éclatante, jaillit, pétille et produit souvent l'incendie." Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi l'artificier dont j'avais besoin s'appelle Brandon Bluette!

* * *

Me revoilà!

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Spencer est-il idiot?! Ou est-ce moi qui le suis? Ne me frappez pas! Si vous voulez réagir à mon machiavélisme, les reviews sont votre meilleures armes!

Le chapitre suivant est en ligne également (comme vous l'avez sans doute déjà vu), du coup je vous dis à bientôt!

Bonne lecture pour le chapitre prochain ou alors à la prochaine!

YYY


	14. Chapter 14

**L'Artiste.**

 **Dislaimer:** Les personnages d'Esprit Criminel ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fiction.

 **Rating:** M.

 **Pairing:** Spencer/OC au début pour devenir un Spencer/Derek par la suite.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14:**_

* * *

Spencer venait de se réveiller dans les bras de Victor. Il était si heureux en cet instant présent. Il se réveillait dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait sans qu'aucune affaire sordide ne puisse venir durant la journée pour lui détruire encore un peu plus la confiance qu'il avait dans le genre humain. Malgré la nuit qu'il avait passé seul en attendant Victor, il n'avait pas prit possession des lieux. Il n'avait pas visité, ni n'avait observé réellement autour de lui. Il avait juste regardé par la fenêtre en attendant que le temps passe. Il regarda autour de lui et commença par remarquer la beauté des draps bleus. La suite était à l'hôtel mais Victor lui avait appris durant leur dernier rendez-vous que lorsqu'il rentrait à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Depuis qu'il avait de l'argent, il n'avait pas acheté d'appartement ou de maison. Avec son travail et ses passe-temps, il voyageait beaucoup. Il était donc compliqué pour lui d'entretenir un domicile. De fait, il trouvait plus pratique de prendre une chambre dans un hôtel à chaque fois. Spencer n'était pas contre ce système. Il avait lui-même du mal à entretenir son appartement avec le nombre de fois où il voyageait avec l'équipe pour le travail. De fait, il trouvait lui-même que les chambres d'hôtel étaient plus confortables que son propre appartement puisqu'il n'avait pas le temps de ranger ou de faire la poussière. Il n'avait pas non plus le temps de remplir le frigo la moitié du temps. Finalement, l'hôtel était propre, il fournissait des repas et acceptait que ces clients rentrent à l'heure qu'ils voulaient selon certaines conditions. C'était pratique. Le lit était confortable, la chambre était belle, les meubles étaient pratiques et les bras de Victor étaient chaleureux. Il se retourna pour le regarder. L'homme était beau. Il avait un passé inconnu et une histoire particulière et terrifiante mais il était une bonne personne. L'instinct de Spencer le lui disait. L'Artiste… Quel drôle d'idée avait-il eu de fuir avec lui? Drôle… était-ce le bon mot? Mais son cœur l'aimait. Quoiqu'il ait fait pour se sentir coupable ou responsable. Il n'avait pas pu tuer tant de personnes. Pas lui… Pas cet homme avec une respiration lourde, des mains chaudes et une étreinte si ferme. Il caressa son visage d'un doigt et le glissa vers son cou. Non, le tueur ne pouvait pas être cet homme avec un sourire doux. Un sourire doux?

 **-Victor? Tu… ne dors pas?**

 **-Plus depuis longtemps. J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé mais tu étais bien là, dans mes bras. Alors je t'ai regardé dormir. Tu ronfles un peu en dormant.**

Spencer était si heureux. Il se serra dans l'étreinte de son amour. Il avait décidé de laisser derrière lui son travail et ses amis pour vivre l'instant présent. Il les garderait en souvenir mais ne chercherait pas à savoir ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux. Il allait profité de sa nouvelle vie loin des massacres.

 **-Alors que fait-on aujourd'hui?**

 **-Et bien… Puisque tu n'as disparu qu'hier… Je pensais garder la chambre pendant un petit moment. Petit déjeuner au lit, regarder un film ensemble ou deux ou trois… Juste passer du temps ensemble. Est-ce que ça te va? Parce qu'on ne peut pas faire grand choses. Ton équipe va te rechercher… Je suis leur principal suspect aussi.**

 **-C'est parfait. On commence par quoi?**

 **-Par remplir ton estomac qui cri famine!**

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Derek s'était résigné après sa nuit à chercher Spencer. Le reste de l'équipe l'avait aussi cherché cependant il avait l'impression d'avoir été le seul pour qui cela comptait. Gideon était même partit dormir après un certain temps. Il s'était comme résigné à ce que son fils ait été enlevé. Il avait dit que son fils était peut-être partit. Morgan n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que Jason, le père adoptif de Spencer, puisse réagir aussi faiblement à la disparition de son fils. C'était impensable. C'était presque comme s'il avait su que Spencer disparaitrait. C'était impossible. Lui en revanche s'était résigné à la situation. Spencer avait disparu mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était introuvable. Il allait chercher Spencer de la même façon qu'il recherchait les victimes d'enlèvement, avec méthode. L'équipe faisait une réunion au poste de police pour définir un mode d'action. Cependant, le basané en voulait énormément à cette équipe. Il les avait prévenu que quelque chose allait arriver à Spencer. Il leur avait dit que son instinct lui disait qu'ils allaient perdre le génie mais aucun d'eux ne l'avait réellement écouté et voilà le résultat. Plus que tout, il en voulait à Hotch et il espérait que ce dernier se sente coupable également. Personne cependant ne pouvait se sentir aussi coupable que lui. Il rejetait sa colère, son désarrois et sa détresse sur le reste de l'équipe. Il ne pouvait pas travailler avec eux pour retrouver Spencer. C'était impossible. Il y arriverait mieux seul. Il avait cependant fait promettre à Pénélope qu'elle lui transmettrait les informations que l'équipe trouverait à propos de Spencer. Elle aussi s'inquiétait pour le gamin. Sa petite fille n'était pour rien dans la disparition du gosse contrairement à d'autres mais elle faisait partie de l'équipe de ce dernier parce qu'elle pensait qu'il serait plus facile de retrouver leur docteur en plus grand nombre. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tord mais Derek ne le reconnaitrait pas. Si Spencer avait disparu c'est parce que contrairement à ce qu'il avait préconisé un certain temps, l'équipe ne l'avait pas protégé. L'équipe était responsable.

Il décida donc de sa propre manœuvre à suivre. Il allait retracer les pas de Spencer sur les derniers jours pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, quand, comment et pourquoi, dans l'espoir d'obtenir si ce n'était des réponses, des indices. Il se dirigea donc vers leur chambre. C'était là que Spencer s'était confié à lui. Il savait de Garcia que l'équipe n'y était pas alors il pourrait agir comme il le souhaitait. Arrivé dans l'hôtel il grimpa les marches de l'ascenseur quatre à quatre. Il avait comme un regain de force lorsqu'il imaginait trouver Spencer dans son lit, dormant comme un nouveau né, inconscient de la peur qu'il avait fait aux autres. Il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas le cas, alors pourquoi se laissait-il aller à rêver de cela? Arrivé dans la chambre il retraça les évènements comme il le put. Spencer était rentré dormir conduit par son père lorsqu'après la découverte du cadavre il avait été submergé par les émotions. Hotch lui avait posé un ultimatum. Il était perdu. Gideon avait emmené son fils à l'hôtel pour qu''il se repose. Était-il allé dormir immédiatement? Avaient-ils fait un détours? Il appela la sécurité de l'hôtel et demanda à voir les images de vidéos surveillances à l'heure approximative ou Spencer et Jason étaient rentrés. Avec un peu de chance il trouverait un indice sur la raison de sa disparition du jour précédent. Il vit Gideon mener son fils vers sa chambre. Spencer dormait déjà. Cela ne l'étonnait pas trop, il en avait besoin. Au regard de l'heure de leur arrivé et de celle de leur départ, il n'avait pas du faire de détours. Par la suite, personne n'emprunta le couloir jusqu'à ce que lui-même n'aille à leur chambre. En fait, d'après les caméras personne ne s'étaient rendu dans la chambre autre que les membres de l'équipe. S'il s'était s'agit d'un stalker autre que L'Artiste, cette personne aurait sans doute agit mais ce n'était pas certain. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oubli de prendre en compte différente variante. De la même façon que Spencer prenait toujours tout en compte.

Il observa durant des heures les images de caméras de vidéo-surveillances pour essayer de trouver une personne qui aurait suivit Spencer, qui l'aurait regardé trop longtemps avec un regard malsain ou qu'en savait-il? Il cherchait juste un indice, même minuscule. Il se vit regarder Spencer à plusieurs reprises durant la vidéo. S'il n'était pas lui, il aurait été son premier suspect, se fit-il la remarque lorsqu'il se vit courir vers Spencer pour le serrer dans se bras après qu'il ait cru qu'il avait disparu. Au moins, cette fois-ci, la chute avait été heureuse. Il ne trouva personne d'autre de suspect. Alors il devrait retracer le reste du chemin. Chacune de ses journées, chacun de ses pas, de ses déplacements. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve du matériel. Il allait faire une frise chronologique de tout ça. Il allait poser des questions à tout ceux qui l'avait croisé. Il ne dormirait pas s'il le fallait mais il le retrouverait au plus vite. Il devait absolument le retrouver.

Il remonta jusqu'à leur chambre et se décida à fouiller partout. Il avait remarqué bien entendu que certaines des affaires de Spencer avait disparu. Sa valise était là, ses vêtements aussi, il manquait sa sacoche mais il la prenait toujours sur lui où qu'il aille. Sa sacoche n'avait-elle cependant pas été plus pleine que d'habitude ces derniers jours? Si… Du moins Derek le croyait. Il n'y avait plus son livre de chevet. Il le lisait tous les soirs qu'importe qu'il le connaisse déjà par cœur. Cela lui rappelait un ami avait-il dit. Il ne savait pas lequel. La photo de sa mère avait aussi disparue. Il y avait toujours son nécessaire de toilette. Il y avait des feuilles éparpillées. Il préférait nettement le papier et l'encre à l'informatique alors cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Il faisait toujours imprimer les dossiers sur lesquels ils enquêtaient pour avoir tout à porté de main. Derek prit une photo de la disposition des papiers et les rassembla après cela. Il les lu pour y découvrir les notes de Spencer. Il y découvrit ses doutes, ses incompréhension. Sa peur que L'Artiste soit Victor y était écrite presque en gras tellement lorsqu'il soulevait cette hypothèse sur le papier sa main tremblait. Derek pouvait presque voir le raisonnement de Spencer derrière chaque feuille. Il pouvait presque le voir froncer les sourcils, mordiller son crayon, fouiller dans le tas de papiers et se gratter le bras avec acharnement lorsqu'il bloquait sur un problème.

Pénélope lui téléphona alors il arrêta de fouiller dans les papiers de Spencer et les fourra à toute vitesse dans sa valise avant de décrocher.

 **-Oui?**

 **-JJ et Jason ont poursuivi un type hier soir. Ils ne l'ont pas attrapé le soir même mais la description de David a permit de l'identifier. Il s'agit de Brandon Bluette. Nous l'avons emmené au poste de police pour l'interroger. Ethan est avec lui, apparemment c'est aussi un ami de Spencer. Il est artificier. C'est sans doute celui qui a organisé le feu d'artifice pendant lequel Spencer a disparu. On ne sait pas s'il est lié à sa disparition ou non mais si c'est le cas, nous le ferons craquer. Pour ce qui est de la personne qui a fait tombé JJ, nous croyons qu'il s'agit d'un ami de Bluette alors nous cherchons dans les réseaux sociaux. Il ressemble à la description de l'ébéniste qui fait les cadres pour les tableaux de Spencer. Il peut s'agir soit d'un complot, soit d'une coïncidence.**

 **-Interrogez aussi Ethan. Il était avec moi sur la scène et s'est occupé du bois pour le buché. S'il n'a pas vu que quelqu'un y mettait des feux d'artifices c'est qu'il est aveugle. Il a aussi crié le nom de Brandon au moment où JJ se dirigeait vers lui ce qui l'a fait fuir. Il est peut-être lié.**

 **-Nous allons le faire. Tu viendras?**

 **-... Appelles-moi s'ils en tirent quelque chose. Et je veux pouvoir leur parler moi-même alors préviens moi lorsqu'ils sortiront de garde-à-vue.**

 **-Derek! On va le retrouver.**

 **-Oui, sur. Je vais tout faire pour.**

 **-Tu... Tu as des nouvelles?**

 **-Je n'ai rien de neuf pour l'instant. Par contre, Penny, préviens les autres que je voudrais les interroger.**

 **-Comment ça? Derek?**

 **-Spencer a disparu. Je remonte dans son emplois du temps mais je ne connais pas tout. Je veux pouvoir leur poser des questions sur ce qu'il a fait et quand.**

 **-Leur parler conviendrait mieux que les interroger. Ils sont aussi bouleversé que toi par la disparition de Spencer…**

 **-... ça j'en doute fortement.**

 **-Morgan! Retire de suite ce que tu viens de dire.**

 **-S'ils s'étaient inquiétés moitié moins que moi, Spencer n'aurait pas disparu. Alors si maintenant ils sont aussi bouleversé que moi je veux bien bruler vif.**

 **-... Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Tu n'as même pas dormi. … Derek, nous allons retrouver notre petit génie. Et tu pourras l'embrasser des pieds à la tête.**

 **-Ma petite penny… Tu es adorable. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de discutailler sur des broutilles. Spencer est peut-être en train de se faire battre à mort au moment où nous parlons.**

 **-...**

 **-Je raccroche. Appelles uniquement si tu as de nouvelles informations.**

 **-... Oui.**

Mais Derek avait déjà raccroché et il n'entendit pas la réponse. Puisque Brandon Bluette était un ami de Spencer aussi bien qu'Ethan, Orlando et Jeanny, il allait aller à la collecte d'informations.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

JJ s'approcha de Pénélope et la serra dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas fait exprès mais elle avait tout entendu de la conversation. Elle savait pertinemment que cette conversation était très douloureuse pour la jeune fille optimiste. Son prince en chocolat n'avait pas répondu comme à son habitude. Il avait était sec et cassant. Il ne l'avait pas surnommé avec des noms débiles et pire que tout il s'était brouillé définitivement avec l'équipe. Pénélope avait peur d'avoir non seulement perdu Spencer mais de perdre aussi Derek si le premier ne revenait pas bientôt. Il fallait absolument retrouver Spencer. Cela briserait définitivement leur vie sinon. En tout cas, ils avaient une piste. Brandon Bluette était artificier, il avait fuit le FBI et avait probablement aidé à l'enlèvement de Spencer. La police était en train de l'arrêter pour eux. Hotch faisait part de la disparition de Spencer à leur supérieure et JJ ne doutait pas une seule seconde du la difficulté de la chose. Emily et David travaillait sur une tactique d'interrogatoire contre Brandon Bluette et Jason tentait de faire la même pour Ethan. JJ n'en revenait pas qu'Ethan soit suspect dans la disparition de Spencer. Ils étaient tout de même meilleurs amis! Pourquoi Ethan ferait-il cela à Spencer? Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était qu'il n'avait pas fait cela à Spencer mais pour Spencer. Il avait agit comme le jeune docteur le lui avait demandé. Il avait risqué beaucoup de chose pour ça mais si le résultat en valait la peine alors, il se ferait une joie d'allonger son casier judiciaire déjà pas tout blanc. Non, JJ ne se doutait pas de la réalité des choses. Pénélope non plus et elles subissaient cela sans un mot.

Jason de son côté ne savait trop comment réagir. Il avait comprit avant que cela n'arrive que son fils avait l'intention de partir. Il avait comprit qu'il partirait sans doute avec Victor et qu'il blesserait l'équipe. Il n'avait juste pas comprit que son départ serait sous la forme d'un enlèvement potentiel. Le doute qui subsistait en lui était insupportable. Et si? Et si ce n'était pas de cela qu'il s'était s'agit? Si Spencer avait réellement été enlevé et qu'il n'était pas partit de lui-même? Les circonstances pouvaient être trompeuse et laisser Gideon croire que son fils était parti de son plein gré sans que ce ne fut le cas. Il avait donc décidé d'enquêter tout de même pour comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. La tâche qu'il avait d'interroger Ethan était sans doute la meilleur dans sa situation. Ethan devait être au courant de l'idée de Spencer de quitter le FBI et si Jason avait pensé à une simple démission, il était tout aussi probable que ce ne soit pas le cas en raison de circonstances dont il n'avait pas connaissance. Ethan devait être au courant, il était tout de même la personne la plus proche de son fils en terme de confidence. S'il ne l'était pas alors il s'inquièterait vraiment. Comment allait-il pouvoir demander de telles choses à Ethan sans que l'équipe ne le sache? Comment ferait-il pour protéger Spencer de l'équipe si cette dernière comprenait ses plans. Non, en réalité, Jason ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour l'équipe à ce sujet. Il s'inquiétait pour Morgan. Ce dernier ne voulait plus travailler en équipe et avait une rancœur tenace contre Hotch. Lui, s'il travaillait bien, pourrait trouver des choses qui contrecarrerait les plans de son fils. S'il s'agissait bien de ses plans… Interroger Ethan serait assez complexe comme cela, il espérait que Derek ne ferait pas des siennes par la suite. Il était hors de question qu'il devienne un chien fou incontrôlable.

David détaillait son vieil ami depuis plusieurs heures. Il avait remarqué son inquiétude pour Spencer mais aussi son trouble. Comme s'il s'était attendu à la situation, il ne mettait pas toutes ses forces dans les recherches. En prenant en compte des nombreuses discussions qu'ils avaient eu à propos de Spencer, de son avenir et du travail difficile qui lui faisait traverser un grand nombre d'épreuves, cela n'étonnerait effectivement pas que Spencer soit parti de lui-même. Sans prévenir, cela était plus surprenant mais pas impossible. Si Spencer était une personne réfléchie, il lui arrivait aussi d'agir sur un coup de tête parce que Spencer était avant tout un sentimentaliste. Lorsque cela touchait de trop près aux émotions, Spencer ne réfléchissait plus. Il fonctionnait à l'instinct. La réaction de son père en revanche semblait indiquer que Spencer était parti volontairement. Il était inquiet, troublé, triste mais pas malheureux ou désespéré comme Morgan. La déduction qu'il avait fait était un réel soulagement. Spencer n'avait sans doute pas été kidnappé s'il avait parlé de son départ avec son père. Rossi allait chercher à comprendre comment Spencer avait pu partir sans laisser de trace mais il ne chercherait pas à l'empêcher de vivre l'aventure qu'il avait choisi. Lui-même avait déjà fait ce genre de chose, partir en coup de vent sans donner de nouvelles. Même Jason l'avait déjà fait. Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, Spencer avait les moyens de se défendre et surtout, il avait fait un choix qui devait le rendre heureux. Il chercherait un moyen de le contacter ni plus ni moins. Et il y avait de grandes chances que ceux qui l'avaient aidé à partir aient un moyen de communiquer avec lui.

JJ et Pénélope finirent de se serrer dans leurs bras et prirent la décision de rechercher leur petit garçon avec tous les moyens possibles. Pénélope se lança dans l'examen des images de vidéo-surveillances de toute la ville et surtout de la foule devant le bucher. Elle se servit des vidéos postées sur les réseaux-sociaux du feu d'artifice pour retrouver tous les protagonistes de cette histoire. Elle identifia Brandon Bluette et reconstitua ses déplacements, elle trouva l'identité de la personne qui avait renversé JJ, Thomas Sciures, l'ébéniste créant les cadres entourant les œuvres de Spencer, et elle retrouva même le groupe qui avait posé problème à Rossi, Hotch et Prentiss. JJ prit sur elle de remplir la paperasse pour L'Artiste. Elle pensait que cette histoire avec les amis de Spencer n'était pas la clef de l'affaire. JJ croyait que la vérité dans la disparition de Spencer était juste dans l'affaire de L'Artiste. Il avait été kidnappé comme par hasard au moment où l'équipe travaillait sur une affaire où un érotomane avait jeté son dévolu sur Spencer. L'enlèvement avait même eu lieu le soir où il brulait la reproduction du tableau du Renard réalisé par L'Artiste. Si cela n'était pas un signe de l'implication de L'Artiste alors JJ ne savait plus quoi penser. En travaillant avec Pénélope, elle repéra que le majordome de Victor Dioskurs s'était positionné dans la foule juste devant le bucher à côté de Harry-Stark Belstamp. Elle ne voyait cependant Dioskurs nulle part parmi les gens présent. Elle demanda donc à Garcia de faire quelques recherches en parallèle pour savoir où exactement se trouvait Victor le soir de la disparition de Spencer. La déesse de l'informatique lui apprit donc que Victor avait passé la nuit à une soirée organisée par une entreprise concurrente à la sienne. Ainsi, il ne pouvait pas être directement responsable de la disparition mais rien ne l'empêchait de l'être indirectement! JJ n'abandonnerait pas cette hypothèse.

Le chef de police tournait en rond dans les locaux de la police. Un agent du FBI s'était fait enlevé dans sa ville. Il avait été kidnappé durant un événement que la police surveillait. Il avait été enlevé à cause d'une erreur de sa part. Il avait envoyé la plupart des policiers en plein dans un piège. L'enlèvement était pleinement sa faute. Quelques-uns de ses agents agissaient d'ailleurs de façon tout à fait malsaine. Il avait vaguement entendu un officier affirmer que ça devait bien arriver un jour à la pédale de leur équipe puisque il était gringalet. Il l'avait bien entendu sanctionné pour ces mots cependant il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Il avait demandé à ce que le portrait du jeune docteur soit diffusé partout pour essayer de trouver une trace de lui, peut-être quelqu'un avait-il vu l'événement avoir lieu? L'agent Prentiss l'avait aidé avec ces choses là. Elle lui avait fournis la photographie et avait partagé la situation avec les médias par elle-même, JJ étant trop touché pour parler en public comme à son habitude. Au petit matin, le portrait de Spencer était affiché partout. Emily avait répondu à plusieurs personnes au téléphone qui appelait pour l'appel à témoin mais rien n'avait été probant. SI bien qu'une fois la situation prise en main par les services de police elle s'était juste évertuée à préparer son attaque concernant Brandon Bluette dès le moment de son arrestation.

Hotch de son côté venait d'avoir Strauss au téléphone. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour le Dr. Reid mais ne perdait pas de vue la situation globale. Deux tueurs en série sévissaient au même moment à deux endroit différents alors même qu'un agent du FBI se faisait kidnapper. Les deux tueurs étaient bien différents. L'un était un homme obsédé par Spencer qui tuait de temps à autre quelques personnes. L'autre tuait fréquemment des personnes avec beaucoup de violence et d'acharnement. Leur agent avait suivit une formation pour les cas de kidnapping, il était bon profiler et excessivement intelligent. L'Artiste était le premier suspect dans l'affaire de l'enlèvement du FBI, Victor était le premier suspect pour l'affaire de L'Artiste et il n'y avait aucune preuve de l'un ou de l'autre. D'un autre côté, il n'y avait pas de suspect dans l'affaire du tueur de la Caroline du nord dit le carnivore saignant. Le comportement d'un érotomane ayant enlevé sa proie était un comportement plus casanier. Il demeurait avec sa victime et tentait d'établir un lien sans plus agir sur qui que ce soit d'autre. Le comportement d'un psychopathe violent atteint de démence tel que le suggérait le cas du carnivore tendait vers une situation plus risquée: la boucherie ou pour être moins imagée, le carnage. La perte temporaire d'un agent ne devait pas empêcher l'équipe d'agir pour arrêter le tueur de la Caroline du nord tout comme celui de la Nouvelle-Orléans. L'un était cependant plus urgent que l'autre. Elle comprenait cependant que la disparition de Spencer Reid puisse affecter l'équipe. Strauss prit donc une décision difficile mais non moins pragmatique, l'équipe poursuivrait de la façon dont cela avait été décidé. Ils avaient deux jours pour travailler uniquement sur le cas de Spencer et de L'Artiste s'ils étaient liés. Passé le délais de deux jours, la moitié de l'équipe serait envoyée en Caroline du Nord pour arrêter le second tueur. S'il n'y avait pas de conclusion à l'une comme l'autre des affaires d'ici cinq jours, le reste de l'équipe devra alors rejoindre la première moitié de celle-ci en Caroline du nord. Ils ne pourraient alors revenir à la Nouvelle-Orléans qu'une fois le travail terminé concernant le Carnivore saignant. Durant ce temps, une deuxième équipe du FBI, extérieure au DSC se chargerait d'enquêter non pas sur L'Artiste mais sur la disparition du Dr. Reid comme il était normalement prévu dans les règles du FBI. Bien entendu, Strauss comprenait que l'équipe veuille travailler sur cette affaire et c'était pour cela qu'elle ne le leur interdirait pas cependant, elle devait prévenir tout problème concernant le second tueur. Ses supérieurs lui mettait déjà la pression pour que son équipe s'en charge au plus vite alors elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les laisser s'apitoyer sur leur sort ou plutôt sur celui de leur ami et collègue. Hotch n'était pas heureux de devoir potentiellement laisser tomber Spencer après cinq jours de recherches pour revenir, il ne savait quand dessus. Il n'avait pourtant pas le choix. Il comprenait la logique derrière cette organisation. Il acquiesça pour la démarche à suivre et souleva tout de même l'idée que l'équipe allait être dure à convaincre. S'il ne parvenait pas à la convaincre, il faudrait bien l'intervention de Strauss pour les faire bouger, autant qu'elle soit prévenue. Après avoir raccroché, Aaron se perdit dans ses pensées. En réalité, ce ne serait pas l'équipe qui serait dure à convaincre mais Derek. Il avait failli à sa tâche en tant que patron, il avait laissé un de ses subordonnés se faire enlever. Derek avait raison, il ne lui avait pas fait confiance, ni à lui ni à son instinct. Et pourtant, si Spencer avait un excellent instinct, celui de Derek concernant Spencer était justement presque infaillible… Il aurait du le savoir.

Trêve de bavardage pensa-t-il, nous avons assez perdu de temps et nous en avons que trop peu pour le perdre davantage. Ils allaient employer les quelques jours qu'ils avaient efficacement pour pouvoir retrouver Spencer. D'abord, ils devaient faire craquer Brandon Bluette, Thomas Sciures et Ethan. Qui aurait cru qu'Ethan serait dans le coup?

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Ethan était dans une salle d'interrogatoire, attendant patiemment la venue d'un agent, il revoyait exactement l'ensemble des choses qu'ils avaient préparés avec Spencer. Certes, il n'avait pas prévu que Brandon se fasse chasser durant le feu d'artifice ni que Thomas se dévoile, mais ils savaient tout de même comment réagir. Le plan ne changeait pas. Il n'allait pas lever réellement le voile sur la situation. En effet, s'ils affirmaient que Spencer était parti pour rejoindre Victor Dioskurs alors même que ce dernier était soupçonné comme étant L'Artiste par les agents alors, ils arrêteraient Victor et trouveraient peut-être leur ami se faisant. Si les choses se passaient ainsi, ils trouveraient sans doute les preuves dont ils avaient besoin contre l'homme de la vie de Spencer et feraient suivre à Spencer une thérapie contre le syndrome de Stockholm et de cela, il n'en avait pas besoin. Ils s'en étaient assurés ensemble. Spencer s'était auto-analysé pour le savoir. Ce n'était certes pas une science exacte que l'auto-analyse mais au moins, c'était une belle tentative d'objectivité. Ainsi, Ethan, Thomas et Brandon devaient juste indiquer qu'ils avaient agit de façon tout à fait honnête. Ils n'étaient pas mal intentionnés et c'était la vérité. Brandon devait juste dire qu'il avait insisté pour pouvoir assurer le show pour Spencer ne sachant pas tout de la situation concernant le faux tableau et qu'il avait agit sous le nez d'Ethan. Ethan devait ensuite affirmé qu'il avait su que Brandon préparait quelque chose mais qu'il n'était pas parvenu à définir quoi exactement jusqu'à s'être aperçu le moment venu de ce qu'il s'était passé. Thomas en revanche devait affirmer n'avoir été au courant de rien et avoir certes intentionnellement fait un croche patte à une agent du FBI mais uniquement dans l'intention d'aider un ami qui ne méritait pas qu'on l'arrête d'après lui. Il n'avait pas non plus frappé l'agent, il l'avait juste légèrement ralentis. Dans tout cela, Spencer ne devait pas être mentionné si ce n'était au moment où les agents parleraient de sa disparition. Ethan en revanche, étant déjà au courant de la situation à cause des agissements de Derek, ne jouerait pas à ce jeu là et demanderait des nouvelles de son ami. Si les agents se révélaient être un peu trop insistant et que les quelques amis se sentaient sur le point de tout cracher par épuisement alors ils devaient demander un avocat. Dès lors, il serait aidé par leur avocat pour ne pas en révéler plus qu'il ne le fallait. Le poids réel qui pesait sur leurs épaules étaient lourd et il l'était d'autant plus pour Ethan que lui seul avait la liberté d'affirmer qu'il avait déjà entendu Spencer dire qu'il voulait quitter son travail. Lui seul avait la capacité de mener l'équipe du FBI dans une autre direction. Il devait permettre de laisser un doute raisonnable suggérant que le docteur n'avait peut-être pas été enlevé mais était partit de son plein grès. Il y avait pour cela plusieurs raisons. La première était que si la situation dégénérait avec Victor ou l'affaire de L'Artiste pour l'équipe alors Spencer pourrait retrouver son poste sans réel problème ni évaluation psychologique si l'on considérait la possibilité de l'enlèvement contre la volonté de l'enlevé. D'un autre côté, si l'on considérait la possibilité d'un départ volontaire alors l'enquête serait moins longue sur sa disparition, dès lors il pourrait profiter de son temps avec son amoureux plus facilement. D'autre part, cela pouvait rassurer les membres de son équipe. Il y avait encore quelques autres avantages à cette programmation mise en place par Spencer mais Ethan n'allait pas s'embêter à réfléchir à chacune d'elles. Si Spencer avait prévu la situation, alors nul doute que tout se passerait bien.

Heureusement, l'équipe de Spencer n'avait pas encore tout découvert. Ils ne savaient pas que Jeanny et Orlando faisaient aussi partit du complot et même s'ils pourraient s'en douter, il n'y avait pas assez d'indices pour former un faisceau permettant de conclure à leur participation. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas encore pu aller à Quantico pour constater la disparition d'un bon nombre d'affaires appartenant à leur collègue chez lui. Ils n'avaient pas du s'apercevoir du fait que Jeanny avait eu une réunion avec Victor pour lui parler en détail du plan et le préparer à l'arrivée de Spencer. Ils ne s'étaient sans doute pas non plus aperçu que la bagarre ayant retenu trois des agents dans la foule avait été soigneusement orchestré. Non, ils ne savaient pas tout. Ethan se demandait d'ailleurs qui allait l'interroger. De la réponse découlerait sans doute son recours à l'avocat. Si ce devait être Derek Morgan, avec le feu qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux pour Spencer, il jurerait sans aucune honte qu'il préférait avoir à faire avec trois avocats, le reste de l'équipe du DSC, aux huissiers et même à sa belle-mère plutôt qu'à lui pour cet interrogatoire. S'il s'agissait d'une des filles de l'équipe, surtout de Pénélope Garcia, alors il lui serait douloureux de mentir. Et s'il avait à faire avec le père de Spencer alors il pourrait se permettre de répondre avec plus de sincérité. Spencer lui avait parlé de sa discussion avec son père adoptif et il avait conclu que son père était réellement digne de confiance. Il faudrait seulement qu'il s'assure que tout ceci ne serait pas entendu des autres membres de l'équipe. Il espérait tomber sur Jason Gideon.

Brandon, dans sa propre salle d'interrogatoire, n'en menait pas large non plus. Il avait beau savoir ce qu'il devait dire et faire, c'était bien la première fois qu'il était en garde-à-vue sans se sentir même un peu responsable de la situation. Il avait un comportement explosif tout le temps alors se trouver en garde-à-vue était habituel. Il était peut-être relativement fan de précision et de beauté et raffinement mais son caractère emporté lui jouait souvent quelques mauvais tours. Il avait ainsi causé quelques problèmes dans les bars a des personnes ne comprenant pas la signification d'un refus dans la bouche d'une belle princesse mais même après ses dérapages, Brandon se sentait responsable de sa situation. Il avait toujours cru que la violence ne résolvait rien ainsi, lorsqu'il avait lui-même tenté de résoudre les choses par la violence, il avait culpabilisé. Pourtant, il ne s'était jamais permit un pas de travers. Il jouait toujours la sécurité qu'importe son comportement, il n'avait jamais commit de crime ou de délit intentionnellement et même non intentionnellement, il ne se rappelait pas d'en avoir commit. A part ces fois-là dans des bars ou… enfin, l'important n'était pas là! Il n'aimait pas transgresser les règles, c'était dans son éducation. Aussi, se retrouver en garde-à-vue avec pour motif, complicité d'enlèvement était une chose particulièrement dérangeante. La raison elle-même n'était pas si éloignée de la réalité mais affirmer cela était une terrible erreur. La réalité ne le rendait pas nauséeux à sa simple mention. Il n'était en rien coupable de complicité d'enlèvement et même la disparition de Spencer ne lui faisait ressentir aucune culpabilité malgré sa propension sévère au mélodrame et surtout à la culpabilisation. Il le savait, son caractère était très surprenant et paradoxal en lui-même. Pour autant, même s'il était en garde-à-vue et qu'il détestait ça du plus profond de ses entrailles, il était tout de même un peu fier d'y être pour une bonne cause!

Du côté de l'ébéniste, Thomas Sciures, les choses étaient plus calmes. Il ne s'interrogeait sur rien, ne repassait pas en tête le plan défini par Spencer. Il songeait simplement à son cadre recouvert d'or qui avait brulé le soir précédent avec une réplique à la place du tableau original de Spencer. Il se demandait s'il serait capable de refaire un cadre aussi adéquat pour l'œuvre du Renard. Pourrait-il recréer le même ou devrait-il en faire un autre? S'il devait en faire un nouveau avec un modèle différent alors il devrait absolument s'assurer que le second cadre soit plus beau que le premier! Hors de question de finir sur une déception. Après tout, s'ils avaient brulé une réplique, l'original de Spencer était toujours bien entier quelque part attendant un cadre convenable pour être accroché ou que ce soit. Il allait falloir qu'il prenne contact avec monsieur Dioskurs pour lui fournir un cadre… Il attendrait tout de même un petit moment avant de se faire sinon cela serait trop évident pour le FBI.

Finalement chacun des trois "geôliers" vit entrer dans leur salle un agent du FBI pour les interroger. Emily entra dans la salle où se trouvait Brandon Bluette prête à en découdre alors que Jason pénétrait dans celle d'Ethan au grand soulagement de ce dernier. David avait décidé de laissé faire Emily dans un premier temps avec Bluette sans intervenir mais il regardait par la vitre sans tain comment l'interrogatoire allait se passer. Dans la salle de Sciures ce fut JJ qui se présenta. Elle croyait en l'hypothèse de l'enlèvement de Spencer par L'Artiste mais il fallait quelqu'un pour interroger Thomas et puisque ce dernier était celui qui l'avait fait tomber, elle lui en tenait légèrement rigueur. Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups. JJ allaient tenter de confirmer son hypothèse tout en se vengeant légèrement sur le jeune homme.

 **-Brandon Bluette… Un ami de Spencer à ce qu'il paraît.**

 **-...**

 **-Tu es artificier n'est-ce pas?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Tu es aussi responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir?**

 **-C'est-à-dire?**

 **-Le feu d'artifice, l'enlèvement d'un agent du FBI, ton ami soit dit en passant… Tout ça, tout ça, quoi…**

 **-Non. Je suis bien responsable du feu d'artifice mais je ne suis pas responsable de l'enlèvement de Spencer! Comment je pourrais l'être! Vous l'avez trouvé? Où est-il? Comment va-t-il?**

 **-Bien essayé, Bluette.. Mais… Vois-tu, je ne crois pas que tu ne sois pas au courant.**

 **-Je ne sais rien madame!**

 **-Agent Prentiss. Je suis responsable du feu d'artifice mais pour Spencer je ne suis au courant de rien! Vous perdez votre temps! Allez plutôt le chercher dehors!**

 **-Nous savons que tu es impliqué alors parle, c'est ce que tu peux faire de mieux pour le bien de Spencer! Pour le bien de ton ami, tu ferais mieux de tout balancer, si son bien compte encore pour toi…**

 **-Je veux bien tout vous dire mais cherchez Spence, bon sang! Il s'est fait enlevé et vous perdez votre temps avec moi à cause d'un stupide feu d'artifice! Je vais tout vous dire mais s'il vous plait, cherchez Spencer dès maintenant!**

C'était un peu trop simple, pensa David, Emily n'avait même pas réellement eu le temps de jouer au méchant flic qu'il s'était mit à table. Cela signifiait donc qu'il leur donnerait des informations peux utiles et qui ne le chargerait pas avec de lourdes accusations… Le faire craquer réellement allait être une autre histoire… Il jouait bien évidemment mal le jeu. Pour des profileurs comme eux, il était évident qu'il avait su que Spencer avait disparu bien avant qu'Emily ne le mentionne cependant, devant un jury, il y avait peu de chances que cet interrogatoire soit considéré dans le même sens que le leurs. Bon sang, ils allaient devoir jouer serré pour obtenir le moindre gramme d'informations! De l'autre côté, JJ démarrait tout juste l'interrogatoire de Thomas Sciures. Elle avait décidé de mener l'interrogatoire différemment qu'Emily.

 **-Bon... Sciures, que sais-tu de L'Artiste?**

 **-C'est un tueur en série dont les journaux parlent beaucoup en ce moment.**

 **-Oui mais que sais-tu plus précisément de lui?**

 **-Il vole des tableaux de nus masculins et quelques temps après il tue des hommes et les places comme sur les tableaux.**

 **-Parfaitement exact. Maintenant, savais-tu que L'Artiste aime tout particulièrement les œuvres du Renard Argenté?**

 **-Non... Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi et le fait que je sois en garde-à-vue sans savoir pourquoi madame?**

 **-Je vais t'expliquer soit patient. Tu sais qui est le Renard Argenté n'est-ce pas? C'est ton ami d'université Spencer Reid.**

 **-Je le savais.**

 **-Bien... Sais-tu ce qu'il est arrivé à Spencer Reid hier soir?**

 **-Il a brulé son tableau.**

 **-Oui mais je parlais de ce qui lui était arrivé à lui.**

 **-Alors non.**

 **-... Tu es un petit malin n'est-ce pas? Alors je vais continuer un peu. L'Artiste a développé une obsession malsaine pour ton ami qui se trouve également être mon ami. Avec le nombre de victimes qu'il a déjà tué… Tu te doutes certainement de ce qu'il ferait s'il avait Spencer à portée de mains.**

 **-J'imagine qu'il le tuerait.**

 **-Exactement. Maintenant, hier soir il est arrivé quelque chose de très très fâcheux… Spencer a été… comment dire... Kidnappé?**

 **-Quoi?! C'est une blague!**

 **-Non, pas exactement. Je ne suis pas connue pour mon humour. Ce que je veux dire est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Considérant la situation… tu es impliqué dans quelque chose de très grave.**

 **-Comment ça? J'y suis pour rien!**

 **-Et bien… Je veux bien te croire mais… Brandon Bluette a aidé notre Artiste à mettre la main sur Spencer… Il est en ce moment en train de passer aux aveux. Il a d'ailleurs affirmé être celui qui a installé le feu d'artifice pour faire diversion. Et… Comme tu te trouvais à côté de lui et que tu m'as… malencontreusement fait tombé alors que j'allais arrêter Brandon Bluette… Tu es aussi considéré comme un complice.**

 **-Parce que j'étais là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment je deviens le complice d'un tueur?! Non mais vous êtes malade!**

 **-Je ne demande qu'à te croire mais avoues que les circonstances ne sont pas là pour t'aider… Un bon procureur arrivera à te faire déclarer coupable de complicité d'enlèvement d'un agent du FBI et… La peine sera très lourde pour ça. D'autant que connaissant les habitudes de L'Artiste, Spencer risque d'être bientôt retrouvé mort… Et alors ta peine sera encore plus lourde puisque ce sera une complicité d'enlèvement accompagnée d'une complicité d'assassinat… Tu risqueras la peine capitale… C'est malheureux… juste parce que tu étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment…**

 **-...**

 **-Je** **peux t'aider mais tu vas devoir me faire confiance. Tu dois me raconter tout ce que tu sais sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Si nous parvenons à trouver où Spencer a été emmené alors nous pourrons t'aider à diminuer ta peine en montrant à quel point tu nous as aidé. Et puis, nous pourrions même ne pas te faire aller devant la justice. L'important est de sauver Spencer Reid pour nous.**

Sa technique avait l'air plus prometteuse que celle de Prentiss pour l'instant d'après Hotch. Il s'agissait aussi d'une situation légèrement différente. L'un n'avait fait que renverser un agent du FBI alors que l'autre avait carrément installé un feu d'artifice dans un bucher durant une opération du FBI ce qui avait distrait les agents et permit un enlèvement. Ils n'avaient quasiment rien contre Sciures alors qu'ils avaient déjà un certain intérêt pour Bluette, son cas serait plus simple devant les tribunaux que celui de Sciures si jamais ils devaient aller jusqu'aux tribunaux. Pour autant, le véritable problème ne reposait pas sur la possibilité de mettre Thomas Sciures en prison dans cet interrogatoire mais dans l'existence ou non d'informations à recueillir de sa part. Rien ne garantissait qu'il sache quoique ce soit…

De leur côté, Jason et Ethan étaient plus disposés à parler en toute sérénité sans menace ou pression de la part de l'un ou de l'autre. En revanche, la présence du chef de police dans la salle adjacente était problématique. Ethan ne savait pas si ou qui se trouvait dans la salle d'à côté mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de parler sans certitude. Seul Gideon pouvait lui indiquer le moment où ils pourraient réellement parler ensemble. Peut-être Ethan ne pourra-il lui dire ce qu'il souhaitait qu'une fois sorti de garde-à-vue et hors de la station de police de façon informelle.

 **-Ethan.**

 **-Jason Gideon.**

 **-Tu sais certainement que mon fils** **a disparu hier soir.**

 **-Oui. Vous avez retrouvé sa trace?**

 **-Non. Mais nous avons bon espoir pour l'instant.**

 **-Ah oui?**

 **-Oui. Enfin… Nous n'avons aucune certitude pour l'instant ni aucun droit d'en parler.**

 **-C'est normal…**

 **-Hier soir, Spencer a disparu durant le feu d'artifice. Alors que nous cherchions le responsable de cette énorme surprise nous avons posé les yeux sur un dénommé Brandon Bluette. Tu les connais?**

 **-Oui, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose… ça ne serait pas un ami d'université que je croise au moins une fois tous les trois mois? Il est artificier à ce qu'il paraît.**

 **-C'est lui. Je vois que tu ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour Spencer.**

 **-Pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter plus que ça? J'ai appris à vivre avec l'idée que son travail pouvait le tuer tous les jours. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a été enlevé que ça change quoi que ce soit à cette situation. Je suis habitué à l'** **inquiétude.**

 **-Je crois qu'on ne peut pas s'habituer à ce genre d'inquiétude. Donc… Dois-je conclure que tu sais ce qu'** **il** **lui est arrivé?**

 **-Non. Ne tirons pas de conclusion hâtive. D'autant que Spencer m'avait déjà parlé du fait qu'il voulait quitter ce travail. Si ça se trouve, il n'a pas été enlevé. Il est peut-être juste parti par lui-même… Vous avez pensé à cette possibilité?**

 **-...**

C'était évidemment un message de sa part conclu Gideon. Ethan lui affirmait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, son fils était bien parti de lui-même. Cela le rassurait grandement. A présent, il fallait qu'il agisse de façon normale pour un pareil cas. Il devait faire passer à Ethan un interrogatoire après lequel aucun membre de l'équipe ne pourrait affirmer qu'Ethan détenait d'autres informations. Il allait faire en sorte qu'Ethan ne soit pas soupçonné de plus de choses que d'avoir aidé à préparer un feu d'artifice pour faire de la publicité aux œuvres de son ami.

 **-Vous avez prévenu Brandon Bluette que nous allions bientôt l'attraper hier soir.**

 **-Tiens? Vous me vouvoyez maintenant?**

 **-Je disais donc, que vous aviez fait obstruction à une enquête de police.**

 **-Par une pure coïncidence alors. J'ai simplement vu un ami dans la foule et je l'ai salué.**

 **-... Vous saluez un ami en criant aussi fort que possible? Ce doit être comique dans la rue.**

 **-Et bien, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix avec les détonations du feu d'artifice et la musique que l'orchestre jouait. Je n'étais pas sur qu'il m'entende autrement.**

 **-Je penche plutôt pour la seconde hypothèse, vous avez voulu protéger votre ami. Après tout, l'important n'est pas réellement que tu ais su qu'il y avait un feu d'artifice ou non dans le bucher. L'important c'est que tu as immédiatement fait le lien entre le feu d'artifice surprise et ton ami Brandon Bluette présent dans la foule. Que tu ais été au courant avant ce moment là où non, ça ne compte pas. Par contre, au vu de ta position dans l'enquête précédemment, nous pouvons affirmer que tu savais que L'Artiste était obsédé par Spencer et que tu savais aussi qu'il était dangereux. Donc… Plutôt que de permettre au FBI d'agir en fonction des circonstances et d'arrêter une personne suspecte, tu as préféré aider cette personne à nous fuir. Or, malheureusement, c'est bien cette aide là qui a permit la disparition de Spencer. Tu me suis jusqu'ici?**

 **-Non. Je comprends ce que vous insinuez mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Je n'ai pas facilité la tâche de L'Artiste dans le kidnapping de Spencer.**

 **-Vraiment? Peux-tu donc m'affirmer de façon certaine que Spencer aurait également disparu si tu n'avais pas prévenu ton ami que nous allions l'attraper?**

 **-Non. De façon certaine, c'est impossible! Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Spencer avait déjà discuté avec moi de la possibilité de tout abandonner et de se construire une nouvelle vie ailleurs.**

 **-...**

Jason et Ethan entendirent soudainement quelqu'un toquer à la fenêtre sans tain de la salle. Gideon sortit pour aller discuter avec la personne qui l'avait appelé et constata à sa grande surprise qu'il s'agissait de Morgan.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

 **-Ethan n'aurait jamais aidé volontairement qui que ce soit pour l'enlèvement de Spencer et tu le sais parfaitement.**

 **-... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Tu remets en doute mes compétences de profileur?**

 **-Non. Je remets en doute ta volonté de retrouver Spencer. Ce que je veux dire, Gideon, c'est que ton interrogatoire n'a pas vraiment l'air d'en être un. Autrement dit, tu essais de limiter les dégâts. Cela m'apprend donc deux choses. Un, Ethan avait bien un plan en tête en permettant à son ami d'installer des feux d'artifices et en le prévenant pour qu'il puisse se sauver. Il faut donc se demander de quel plan il s'agissait, s'il a fonctionné ou non et si la tentative de fuite de Brandon Bluette était préméditée elle aussi ou non. Deux, tu sais des choses que tout le monde ne sait pas. Ce qui m'amène très clairement à penser deux nouvelles choses. Tu sais où est Spencer ou tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Spencer.**

 **-...**

 **-Ne prends pas la peine d'essayer de mentir. Tu sais très bien qu'à l'heure actuelle, tu ne parviendras pas à me mentir en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Après tout, il s'agit de la vie et de la sécurité de ton fils, s'il compte toujours pour toi. Et s'il y a bien deux choses auxquels je tiens c'est à ces deux là. Tu as intérêt à me dire exactement ce que tu sais et très vite.**

 **-Je dois finir l'interrogatoire d'Ethan.**

 **-Parfait, moi aussi. Allons-y ensemble. Au moins, comme ça je serais aux premières loges pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici et pour vous poser des questions.**

 **-Derek, vas dormir, je serais toujours là après pour que tu m'interroges.**

 **-Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais faire l'erreur de perdre du temps pour que tu puisses te préparer une défense? Parce que si c'est ce que tu crois, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Je ne perdrais pas mon temps alors que celui de mon Pretty-boy est peut-être compté.**

 **-... Allons interroger Ethan ensemble alors…**

Gideon était dans une situation purement délicate. Il devait protéger son fils, l'ami de son fils, lui-même et son ami du désespoir de ce dernier. D'autant que ça colère était de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'une partie de la vérité.

 **-Bien Ethan.**

 **-Salut Derek.**

 **-Agent Morgan.**

 **-Bien... Agent Morgan…**

 **-On va remonter le temps tous les trois. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'à fait Spencer durant les derniers jours. Mettons… dès le dernier meurtre de L'Artiste? Gi** **deon je t'écoute.**

 **-... Spencer a découvert le cadavre avec toi et à eu une rupture émotionnelle. Il ne parvenait plus à se contenir alors après que tu l'ais empêcher de continuer un massage cardiaque en vain, il n'a plus bougé. Hotch l'a engueuler pour le remettre sur les rails et lui a posé un ultimatum. Je l'ai ramené à l'hôtel ensuite et il s'est endormi dans la voiture. Je l'ai monté jusqu'à sa chambre et suis partit peu de temps après.**

 **-... Racontes-moi ça en détail. Spencer s'est-il réveillé? A-t-il dit quoique ce soit en dormant? Vous étiez suivit? Quelqu'un est-il venu dans la chambre? Une hôtesse? Une femme de ménage?**

 **-... Spencer dormait profondément et il en avait besoin. J'aurai pu faire un vacarme qu'il n'aurait pas bronché. Donc il ne** **s'est pas réveillé. Je l'ai mit au lit habillé, j'ai fermé les rideaux pour la lumière et j'ai laissé** **les fenêtres fermées** **et je suis partit juste après.**

 **-Attends... Quoi?**

 **-... Je dois répéter? Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas comprit?**

 **-Personne d'autre que toi et moi n'est entré dans la chambre. Je l'ai vérifié sur les caméras de l'hôtel. Mais quand je suis entrée dans la chambre Spencer était déshabillé. Les rideaux étaient fermés oui mais les fenêtres étaient ouvertes.**

 **-... C'est…**

 **-Explication logique, je vous la donne en mille, Spencer avait chaud, il s'est réveillé, à ouvert les fenêtres et s'est déshabillé avant de retourner dormir!**

 **-... Je… Dois reconnaître que c'est assez logique… Mais je n'enlève aucune piste!**

 **-Et qui serait entré dans une chambre sans être repéré par les caméras de sécurité de l'hôtel?**

 **-Tu ne connaîtrais pas par hasard quelqu'un qui sait éviter les angles des caméras à la perfection et est doué pour l'escalade par hasard, Gideon?**

 **-... L'Artiste.**

 **-Je n'enlève aucune hypothèse. C'est l'un ou l'autre, Spencer ou L'Artiste. Ensuite, quel est le prochain moment où l'un de vous deux discute avec Spencer?**

 **-Par téléphone, je l'ai eu le lendemain matin je crois… Mais je n'en suis pas certain…**

 **-Donc... Ethan, si je comprends bien… Tu lis dans les journaux qu'un nouvel assassinat a été commit dans la ville où tu habites mais tu ne te souviens pas exactement de ce que tu as fait le matin même?**

 **-Exactement! Des problèmes, il y en a partout alors des meurtres! Même si je reconnais que les meurtres en série sont moins nombreux ici qu'à Vegas, je reste habitué à ce défaut de l'humanité. Agent Morgan.**

 **-** **De quoi avez-vous peut-être parlé?**

 **-Nous avons peut-être parlé de sa haine du travail qu'il faisait. Ou peut-être pas… Je ne me rappelle pas bien.**

 **-Tu as déjà parlé de ça Ethan mais Spencer ne m'en avait jamais parlé à moi. Avait-il vraiment dit un jour qu'il voulait tout quitter pour se reconstruire une vie ailleurs?**

 **-... Oui. Plusieurs fois même.**

 **-Gideon, toi aussi tu en as entendu parlé?**

 **-... Je te l'ai déjà dit Derek. David et moi discutions souvent de l'avenir de Spencer, il est jeune et voit des atrocités qui resteront gravées à jamais dans sa mémoire. J'ai bien entendu abordé le sujet avec lui.**

 **-Ce n'est pas ce que tu nous avais dit.**

 **-Parce que le résultat n'est jamais allé dans le sens que j'espérais. Il continuait à vouloir faire ce métier. Il avait même des arguments pour me faire attendre un peu avant de retenter cette discussion.**

 **-Lesquels?**

 **-... Il était seul, sans enfants. Il préférait faire ce travail lui-même plutôt que de mettre en danger quelqu'un d'autre. Je lui avais dit qu'il pourrait trouver femme et enfant facilement en laissant ce travail de côté et il m'avait répondu qu'il voulait rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'accepterait lui et son travail. Il avait même ajouté que si ce n'était pas le cas alors il lui serait impossible de réellement être aimé par cette personne. Apparemment, le travail faisait trop parti de lui pour qu'il le laisse tomber pour quelqu'un qui ne saurait rien de la "n** **oblesse"** **de ce métier. Il avait d'autres arguments bien entendu, mais j'ai principalement retenu ceux-là. Dernièrement par contre…**

 **-Quoi?**

 **-Nous avons reparlé. Je ne m'attendais pas réellement à un changement d'avis mais… J'ai presque été prit de court. Il ne me l'a pas dit très clairement mais il voulait démissionner.**

Pour être exact, Spencer ne voulait pas poser une véritable démission mais juste partir sans un mot. Les circonstances étaient trop complexes pour qu'il puisse expliquer les raisons de sa démission sur un bout de paperasse.

 **-Il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux. Nous le savions déjà. Victor a rapidement prit de l'importance pour lui et il a remplit un grand trou dans son cœur alors même qu'il réclamait de l'attention. Il a trouvé quelqu'un qui non seulement acceptait son métier mais le comprenait lui dans toutes les épaisseurs de son âme aussi bien grâce à la peinture qu'au travers de ses sentiments. Victor et lui, s'était du sérieux alors il pensait réellement à arrêter de travailler pour le rejoindre.**

 **-Mais Victor est notre suspect principal pour L'Artiste.**

 **-Oui. Alors il avait besoin de conseil. Je lui ai juste dit de suivre son instinct et de trouver ce qui le rendrait réellement heureux.**

 **-Je ne sais pas si cette discussion est liée à sa disparition mais…**

 **-Menteur. Tu peux peut-être mentir comme tu respires mais en ce qui concerne ton fils, tu es aussi protecteur qu'une oie. On te voit arriver à des kilomètres. Cette discussion est liée à sa disparition. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est parti de son plein grès?**

 **-... Je… J'ose croire que oui.**

 **-Non. Tu veux espérer que oui. La vérité c'est que tu n'en sais rien. Tu n'étais pas réellement dans la confidence. Et toi Ethan? Vous aviez un plan, toi, Brandon Bluette et peut-être même Thomas Sciures. Spencer en faisait-il partit? Ce n'est pas certain. Par contre, ce qui est certain c'est qu'au moment de la disparition de Spencer aucun de vous n'était là. Êtes-vous certain que Spencer est partit de lui-même? N'aurait-il pas pu être enlevé durant le déroulement de votre plan? L'Artiste étant obsédé par Spencer a bien du le suivre… Il a sans doute comprit ce qu'il se passait, il a su qu'il avait une ouverture pour kidnapper Spencer au moment même où ce dernier a été isolé grâce à vous. Alors… à ce moment là… Est-il possible que Spencer ait été enlevé contre son grès?**

 **-...**

 **-...**

 **-Ethan, Jason… Est-il possible que le plan ne se soit pas déroulé comme prévu? Est-il possible que quelqu'un maintienne** **à l'heure actuelle Spencer en détention? Est-il possible que quelqu'un le maltraite grâce à votre merveilleuse intervention? L'un d'entre vous a-t-il eu de ses nouvelles depuis sa disparition? Est-ce normal ou bien…**

 **-...**

 **-...**

 **-Répondez!**

 **-Je veux mon avocat.**

 **-... Tu dévoiles ton jeu Ethan? Tu vas l'avoir ton avocat. En espérant que tu ais prit la bonne décision pour Spencer.**

 **-Morgan! Sors de là immédiatement!**

Hotch venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec fracas. Il avait apparemment entendu une partie de l'interrogatoire mené par Morgan et n'appréciait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait entendu.

 **-De suite patron. J'espère que vous avez dormis sur vos deux oreilles tous les deux.**

 **-Morgan! Si tu continues, tu auras une mise à pied!**

 **-Et vu que je suis le seul à vraiment chercher le beau gosse, ça t'arrangera bien.**

 **-Tu nous crées assez d'emmerdes comme ça! Pas la peine d'en rajouter! Ethan a demandé un avocat et nous allons faire en sorte qu'il voit son avocat. Pour ce qu'il en est de Brandon Bluette et de Thomas Sciures, les deux hommes ont presque craqué grâce aux méthodes de David et de JJ. Emily avait préparé le terrain pour David mais Bluette ne marchait pas bien avec sa technique. Thomas Sciures a demandé un avocat pour éviter de se faire mener en bateau lorsqu'il a comprit que JJ arrivait petit à petit à le mener dans sa direction. Brandon a résisté plus longtemps et a finalement demandé à voir son avocat avec l'argument selon lequel la police tenait définitivement à trouver un coupable qu'importe que la culpabilité d'une personne ne soit pas avérée. Apparemment, ils auront le même avocat. Il ne reste plus qu'à voir qui sera l'avocat d'Ethan. L'avocat des premiers est le même que celui de Cinthya Defée.**

 **-La voleuse?**

 **-Oui. Elle connaissait L'Artiste donc tout prête à penser que l'avocat doit le connaître aussi. Si les amis de Spencer sont liés à sa disparition et que L'Artiste l'est également alors la clef de l'affaire peut très bien se résumer à l'avocat. Par contre, ce que j'ai vu et entendu dans cette salle d'interrogatoire avec Ethan et Jason, je ne veux plus jamais ni le voir ni l'entendre, je suis assez clair?**

 **-Non. Je crois que s'il faut que je recommence pour trouver Spencer alors je le ferais sans hésitation. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. La sécurité de l'équipe passe avant son entente cordiale.**

 **-... Ne fais pas de vague. Si je dois te virer, je le ferai et nous le savons tous les deux. Une fois viré tu n'auras aucun moyen de trouver Spencer.**

 **-Tu me menaces?**

 **-... C'est toi qui voit comment tu veux le prendre.**

* * *

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Est-ce que vous vous êtes remis du choc? Que va-t-il se passer? Derek parviendra-t-il à retrouver Spencer ou est-ce que Spencer se rendra compte de son erreur? Victor gardera-t-il Spencer à ses côtés? Les amis de Spencer craqueront-ils face au FBI?

Comme expliqué au chapitre précédent, je vous laisse poursuivre votre lecture!

Bien à vous et à bientôt,

YYY


	15. Chapter 15

**L'Artiste.**

 **Dislaimer:** Les personnages d'Esprit Criminel ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fiction.

 **Rating:** M.

 **Pairing:** Spencer/OC au début pour devenir un Spencer/Derek par la suite.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 15:**_

* * *

Les interrogatoires continuèrent sous la supervision directe de Hotch. Derek avait un observateur directement placé derrière son épaule, il ne pouvait plus se déplacer sans qu'une ombre ne vienne se placer au dessus de son épaule pour voir où il allait, ce qu'il faisait ou ce qu'il allait dire. Morgan ne supportait pas cette situation mais son supérieur, l'homme qui ne l'avait pas écouté et avait permit la disparition de Spencer, lui soufflait dans la nuque pour éviter qu'il n'agisse seul. Il n'avait plus aucune marge de manœuvre alors qu'il en avait définitivement besoin. Il écouta les interrogatoires réalisés par ses collègues. Il n'y avait plus d'amis ou presque. Hotch n'en était certainement plus un. Ethan et Gideon continuait à discuter à propos de Spencer sous couvert d'une réelle discussion sur ce qu'il s'était passé durant le feu d'artifice et la journée précédente. Brandon et Thomas en revanche suivaient les indications de leur avocat. L'homme était très talentueux. Les circonstances étant particulières, il jonglait entre les deux salles d'interrogatoire permettant à ses clients de faire des pauses. Il avait passé un accord avec la police et ses clients qui leur permettait de prolonger légèrement la garde-à-vue tout en respectant la navigation de l'avocat entre ses clients. Il avait constaté après être entré dans la salle d'interrogatoire de Gideon que ce dernier n'était pas un forcené qui faisait tout pour obtenir des aveux ou plutôt les aveux qu'il désirait. Il avait cependant donné des indications à son client pour qu'il ne foute pas en l'air son dossier par mégarde. Il parvint à protéger ses clients parfaitement. Cet avocat était un professionnel.

Le solde des interrogatoires se trouva de fait négatif. Si un procureur pouvait soutenir la version du FBI selon laquelle Ethan, Thomas et Brandon avait aidé à la disparition d'un agent du FBI, il ne pouvait le faire qu'au travers de preuves indirectes et de suppositions invalides en procès. Tandis que n'importe quel avocat reprenant le travail uniquement pour le procès se trouverait avec en mains les clefs de la victoire. En effet, l'avocat chevronné, aussi roux que son travail était bon, avait préparé un terrain particulièrement confortable pour un éventuel procès. Ethan, Brandon et Thomas ne seraient pas jugé dans un même procès mais dans trois différents car il était parvenu à faire affirmer à la police des choses suffisamment dissemblables pour que les cas ne soient pas connexes. Ainsi, ce qui serait dit dans le procès de l'un ne serait pas relevant pour le procès de l'autre. Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas commettre de parjure trop évident mais les situations pourraient au moins suivre un cour différent l'un de l'autre. Ainsi, Thomas ne pouvait pas être accusé de complicité active mais uniquement de complicité inconsciente ce qui ne pouvait pas mener à une peine conséquente, Ethan tenait une position tout de même délicate mais pas moins simple à défendre tandis que Brandon que la police ne souhaitait incriminer que pour complicité d'enlèvement avait déjà une défense solide habilement mise en place durant l'interrogatoire. Le rouquin était réellement talentueux, il n'y avait pas à dire. Il jonglait entre les différents clients, les différentes versions et les différentes tactiques des camps adverses avec une telle facilité que Morgan le qualifia dans son esprit de circadien de la garde-à-vue. Hotch dont l'opinion était plus formatée par ses années de travail en tant qu'avocat et procureur en avait une vision très semblable. Le travail de cet homme n'était pas à prendre à la légère, il savait jouer avec les mots pour faire dire aux uns ce qu'il souhaitai entendre et pour répondre aux autres l'inverse de ce qui était attendu de lui tout en paraissant parfaitement innocent. Aucune question ne vint le prendre en traitre et aucune formulation ne l'empêcha de riposter. A son arrivée lorsqu'il avait du défendre Cinthya Defée, il avait également montré une facette de lui plus complète, c'étai un caméléon du milieu légal, un métamorphe de la garde-à-vue et un acteur principal du barreau. Le FBI et la police ne pourraient donc rien tirer des trois jeunes hommes et ne pourraient pas non plus les punir pour leur participation sans doute volontaire à la disparition de Spencer. Pourtant, s'ils avaient un procureur aussi compétent que cet avocat face à eux, les trois individus risqueraient tout de même gros! Le réel problème dans la situation était cependant le manque de mobile et cela l'inébranlable avocat l'avait bien comprit! Il fallait aussi bien l'opportunité et le moyen que le mobile et si l'opportunité et le moyen pouvait être étayer, le mobile lui… restait encore à déterminer. La police avait la certitude de leur implication sans en connaître la raison, le pourquoi. Sans mobile, ils ne pouvaient rien contre eux. A moins qu'ils n'aient été tous les trois des psychopathes n'ayant pas besoin de mobile pour agir, ce qui n'était pas le cas, le mobile pouvait être la clef de leur enquête. Aussi, alors que les agents du FBI ne parvenaient pas à mettre au point une stratégie pour dévier la direction de leur entretien avec l'avocat et ses clients, ils tentaient pas tous les moyens de déterminer quel avait pu être leur mobiles. Gideon, Morgan, Rossi et Hotch en revanche avaient une petite idée du mobile et cela n'allait pas dans le sens de l'enquête en cour. Gideon et Rossi semblaient comme déplacés au milieu de l'affaire. Ils ne cherchaient pas tant que ça leur petit comme les mères poules qu'ils étaient normalement. D'un autre côté Hotch n'aimait pas la version du mobile à laquelle il avait pensé et cela d'autant plus pour la situation de Spencer vis-à-vis de son travail. Hotch n'avait qu'une parole et il s'y tenait, il n'aurait jamais laissé tombé l'équipe sans un mot, sans une démission claire et nette et cependant, Spencer qu'il croyait partager ses valeurs était parti soudainement. Il avait quitté famille, amis, travail sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Non, Hotch ne comprenait pas ce départ. Si le mobile était bien ce à quoi il pensait, aider Spencer à partir de lui-même, alors c'était qu'ils ne comptaient pas assez pour lui pour qu'il reste mais également qu'il n'avait aucune fierté car il ne le leur avait pas avoué et n'avait pas posé sa démission. Hotch était pleinement déçu par la situation et se retint bien d'évoquer les faits qu'il prenait pour vrai avec les membres de l'équipe qui croyaient encore fermement à un enlèvement. Il valait mieux désespérer de la disparition d'un ami que de se sentir trahi par lui après s'être inquiété inutilement.

Morgan en revanche réfléchissait en long, en large et en travers à la situation. Son meilleur ami avait peut-être organisé son départ précipité. Ethan et son père en avaient tous les deux entendus parlé de sa part. Lui-même avait eu une discussion avec un Spencer particulièrement accablé. Il l'avait vu au plus bas. Il ne pouvait pas juste passer outre la réalisation du mal-être de Spencer. Il allait mal depuis un certain temps et cela avait empiré. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il veuille prendre du recul par rapport à son travail. Il y avait cependant la possibilité que Spencer ait prit cette décision mais ce soit tout de même fait kidnappé par L'Artiste ou quelqu'un d'autre au moment où il était le plus vulnérable. Derek avait beau intégré finalement en lui que Spencer avait pu penser à disparaître du jour au lendemain de façon parfaitement consciente et volontaire, la possibilité un tant soit peu élevé fut-elle que son départ ne ce soit pas passé comme il l'avait souhaité restait coincé en travers de sa gorge. Si Spencer avait voulu partir soit mais y était-il parvenu? Était-il en sécurité? Avec qui était-il s'il était avec quelqu'un? Ne risquait-il rien? Spencer était peut-être bien un sentimentaliste qui agissait sous le coup des émotions mais la part tout à fait rationnelle en lui avait tout de même du l'obliger à penser plus loin que son seul départ. Cela signifiait qu'il avait donc eu un plan pour son départ mais aussi pour la suite… Il avait du penser à un endroit où dormir et vivre de façon générale mais aussi à un moyen de se nourrir… Oui, il était dorénavant clair pour Derek que Spencer avait prévu de fuir avec l'aide d'une autre personne. Ceci pensé, il se mit immédiatement à lister le nom des personnes pouvant être concernées. Bien entendu, Victor fut le premier à apparaître dans son esprit, l'un comme l'autre serait capable d'agir ainsi, il lui vint ensuite l'image de Jeanny et d'Orlando ainsi que celle d'Ethan et des deux derniers amis de Spencer qu'ils avaient rencontré: Thomas et Brandon. Les trois derniers auraient créé des difficultés à Spencer puisqu'ils étaient directement impliqué dans son plan d'évasion, en logeant chez eux, il avait toutes ses chances de voir arrivé la police à la porte. Les trois premiers en revanche étaient de forte probabilité à creuser. Ainsi, Derek se mit en tête de fouiller chez ces trois personnes. Si Spencer n'était chez aucune d'elle alors il pouvait soit être chez quelqu'un d'autre soit avoir était kidnappé durant sa fugue et malgré tous ses espoirs, Derek savait que ce genre de choses arrivaient plus régulièrement qu'il n'osait même le penser. Dorénavant, sa quête pour retrouver Spencer avait une nouvelle lumière pour l'éclairer, si Spencer était partit de lui-même, il n'était pas forcément malheureux. Son objectif n'était donc plus de retrouver Spencer pour le mettre en sécurité à porté de bras mais même s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il était heureux et en sécurité, il voulait désormais simplement pouvoir le retrouver, lui parler et communiquer avec lui. Qu'importe qu'il soit partit sans un mot, il était son ami, son meilleur ami et peut-être même plus encore à ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas être totalement aveugle plus longtemps. Il aimait vraiment Spencer. Il ne l'avait pas trahi, il ne l'avait pas fait contre Derek, il avait agit pour lui-même et s'était un bonne chose que son Pretty-Boy devienne un peu égoïste. Il ne lui en voulait pas, pas du tout, il voulait juste pouvoir garder contact. Il voulait garder une véritable relation avec lui.

En fin de compte, cela n'importait pas réellement de punir Brandon, Thomas ou Ethan et que leur avocat soit un as de la voltige, non, cela ne changerait rien au fait que Spencer n'était plus là de son plein grès ou non, les trois hommes ne lui voulaient sans doute aucun mal et si quelqu'un voulait du mal à Spencer alors Derek le retrouverait dans sa quête de vérité et il le lui ferait regretter. Le FBI avait désormais une toute nouvelle priorité même si la moitié de l'équipe du département du DSC n'en avait pas conscience et allait sans doute remettre en question la bienveillance et la sensibilité des autres membres de leur famille voir peut-être même de leur honnêteté. La partie féminine de l'équipe connaîtrait une douloureuse période à cause du manque de communication, David en était certain, mais il ne prendrait pas la décision et la responsabilité seul de leur annoncer ce qu'il avait déduit sans avoir de preuves réelles de ce qu'il imaginait.

Finalement, les gardes-à-vues prolongées touchèrent à leurs fins et la police resta sidérée du manque d'avancée dans l'enquête. Ils avaient presque reculé à cause de cet avocat du diable! Le chef de la police en revanche commençait à comprendre la situation du point du FBI, un de leur agent avait disparu sans laisser de trace et les personnes qui avaient aidé à sa disparition étaient toutes d'anciens amis qui avaient gardé contacte et qui n'avaient aucun mobile pour causer la disparition volontaire de leur ami. La disparition n'était peut-être pas tout à fait involontaire… Il ne fit cependant pas part de ses déductions à ses agents, les connaissant, ils seraient capables de s'en prendre au FBI pour moins que ça. Le chef de police se retint également d'en parler au FBI, s'il avait tort il risquait de se mettre à dos toute l'équipe qui travaillait toujours sur l'affaire de L'Artiste. Il comprit cependant que le danger que courait leur agent n'en était pas réduit pour autant, il savait avec le nombre d'affaires chaque année qui concernaient des fugueurs morts par malchance pour s'être trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ainsi qu'avec le nombre de victimes qui n'étaient pas parvenu à subvenir à leurs propres besoins essentiels que les fugues et les disparitions, volontaires ou non, n'étaient pas du tout aussi belles et enrichissantes que le racontaient les séries hollywoodiennes et qu'il ne fallait en aucune façon les prendre à la légère.

C'est ainsi que le temps s'écoula entre les recherches pour L'Artiste et pour Spencer et les pensées secrètes de chacune des personnes impliquées dans les deux affaires.

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Deux jours s'étaient finalement écoulés avant que Derek ne puisse être libéré du regard pesant de Hotch sur lui. Les deux jours que leur avait accordé Strauss pour travailler avec toutes l'équipe sur la disparition de Spencer ainsi que sur L'Artiste étant écoulé, l'équipe du se scinder en deux pour chasser le tueur en Caroline du Nord en plus des deux affaires sur lesquelles elle travaillait déjà. Contrairement à ce qui avait été prévu, Derek ne partirait pas. Il était parvenu à empêcher son départ précipité en affirmant avec force et conviction qu'il préférait donner d'ors et déjà sa démission que de partir seulement trois jours après la disparition du gamin. Il voulait au moins bénéficier des trois jours supplémentaires accordé par Strauss à une moitié seulement de l'équipe. Ainsi, la division de l'équipe fut légèrement chamboulé. Garcia qui devait originellement partir avait décrété elle-aussi ne pas pouvoir partir immédiatement en laissant son "Genius-Boy" derrière elle et étant donné la nature du travail de Garcia Hotch avait accepté. JJ en revanche n'avait pas eu son mots à dire, en tant qu'agent de liaison elle était essentielle pour permettre une bonne communication avec la police locale. De fait, malgré ses supplications, JJ n'avait pas eu la chance de voir son départ reporté. Emily avait en revanche prit la place de Derek comprenant parfaitement les problèmes logistiques liés au fait de laisser Derek en arrière. Gideon avait perdu espoir de pouvoir parler à son fils mais était apaisé de le savoir en sécurité. Il avait après tout prit la décision de partir de lui-même, il n'était sans doute pas allé au beau milieu du danger de lui-même. Ainsi, Gideon qui devait normalement rester à la Nouvelle-Orléans avait cédé sa place à Pénélope et fait ses valises pour aller en Caroline du Nord. Rossi avait décidé de ne pas partir afin d'équilibrer un minimum les effectifs. Quatre d'entre eux partiraient alors que trois resteraient. En envoyer moins aurait été une insulte aux yeux des policiers locaux de la Caroline du Nord et du fait des derniers évènements, l'équipe avait bien l'intention d'être efficace dans la capture du second tueur en série.

Ainsi, profitant du départ du Hotch qui n'avait cessé de le surveiller depuis les interrogatoires, Derek avait décidé d'avancer dans sa propre enquête. Puisqu'il avait défini que Spencer avait souhaité partir de lui-même et avait mit un plan en place pour cela, il allait vérifier les endroits où il aurait pu décider de se cacher avec l'aide d'un ami. Ainsi, il fit faire des recherches à Garcia sur les propriétés de Victor alors qu'il allait vérifier par lui-même et sans mandat si Spencer ne se cachait pas chez l'un de ses amis d'université. Il ne disposait que de trois jours supplémentaires avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe alors il optimiserait ses trois jours au maximum. Il allait bien entendu demander un mandat pour les propriétés de Victor une fois celles-ci identifiées grâce à Pénélope mais il pouvait se permettre de ne pas agir ainsi avec Jeanny et Orlando, du moins, le croyait-il. S'il demandait aussi un mandat pour eux alors il avait de forte chance de ne pas pouvoir visiter les propriétés de chacun des trois suspects principaux.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il se présenta à l'atelier d'Orlando sans prévenir, il ne fut pas surpris d'être accueillit relativement froidement par l'homme. Il avait du discuter avec Ethan et savoir qu'il avait été en garde-à-vue et la raison pour laquelle il y avait été. Il savait donc que son ami docteur avait disparu avec la complicité d'Ethan et peut-être même la leurs et que Morgan ne venait sans doute pas pour une visite de courtoisie. Il eu cependant l'amabilité de ne pas le virer sur le champs comme un malpropre et le laissa entrer dans sa boutique avec, si ce n'était respect, politesse.

 **-Bonjour, Orlando. J'imagine que tu sais pourquoi je suis ici et ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement?**

 **-... Je sais effectivement que Spencer a disparu et que vous suspectez Ethan, Brandon et Thomas d'en être complices. Bonjour soit dit en passant.**

 **-A vrai dire, je te suspecte aussi. Jeanny également.**

 **-Difficile d** **'en douter…**

 **-Je veux fouiller ta boutique et ton atelier.**

 **-... Tu n'as pas de mandat j'imagine?**

 **-... En effet. Mais il ne me semble pas en avoir eu besoin la première fois que je suis venu.**

 **-C'était différent à ce moment là, tu ne me suspectais pas du kidnapping de notre ami commun. J'imagine que c'est inutile de te demander de revenir avec?**

 **-...**

 **-De toute façon, soit tu reviendras avec…**

Mais cela, Derek lui-même le savait impossible.

 **-Soit tu vas agir avec précipitation et rentrer de force. De toute façon, je n'ai rien à cacher. Tu peux bien entrer et fouiller toute la boutique ou tout l'atelier, Spencer n'est pas ici.**

 **-Je te crois mais je dois vérifier moi-même.**

 **-... Après toi.**

 **-...**

Derek ne bougea pas et continua de fixer Orlando des yeux. Orlando était mal à l'aise mais ne cilla pas d'un cil pour autant, il se contenta d'adresser la parole au collègue de son ami pour le questionner.

 **-Qu'y a-t-il?**

 **-... Je… Je vais aussi fouiller l'atelier de Jeanny après le tien alors je ne veux pas que tu puisses la prévenir. Peux-tu… Peux-tu s'il-te-plaît me confier ton téléphone.**

 **-Ce n'est vraisemblablement pas une question…**

 **-Oui, Orlando.**

 **-Prends-le alors, puisque tu y tiens tant.**

 **-...**

 **-Quoi d'autres agent Morgan?**

 **-Tu dois rester avec moi et me suivre. Je ne veux aussi pas que tu communiques avec qui que ce soit sans que je ne puisse t'entendre. Et si tu communiques avec qui que ce soit, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un langage codé. Si je découvre après qu'il y en avait un, tu comprendras que c'était une erreur à ne pas faire.**

 **-... Bien.**

 **-Personne ne dois sortir de l'atelier avant que je n'ai fini ici.**

 **-... C'est tout?**

 **-... Oui. Pour l'instant.**

 **-Alors après vous, agent Morgan.**

Derek s'avança donc dans la boutique et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas de passage particulier ou de porte caché, il s'en était assuré grâce à Pénélope qui avait récupéré les plans informatiques du cadastre. Il avança donc rapidement en direction de l'atelier et du débarras. S'il y avait un endroit où installer Spencer ce serait à cet endroit. Malgré le fait que Derek doute fortement de trouver le jeune docteur dans la boutique, il préférait être méticuleux. Il ferait de même dans la boutique de Jeanny. Ce qui viendrait ensuite en revanche serait le fond du problème en réalité. Il retourna à toute vitesse le débarra dans tous les sens pour rapidement plier bagages alors que cet endroit ne lui semblait être qu'une perte de temps dans la recherche de son… ami. Il s'attela ensuite à parcourir l'atelier en long ouvrant tout ce qui pouvait s'ouvrir sur son passage et écoutant attentivement les propos qu'Orlando tenait à ses employés pour essayer d'y détecter quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, un indice sur où il avait caché Spencer, la besoin urgent de prévenir quelqu'un qu'il fallait sortir "le chien" alors que cette personne n'en avait pas, n'importe quoi. Mais les propos d'Orlando furent clairs et sans équivoque, ils ne possédaient aucun message caché et étaient prononcés à haute et intelligible voix pour que l'agent du FBI puisse les entendre.

 **-Ne bougez pas et ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste un contrôle rapide pour savoir si nous cachons quelqu'un ici. Puisque de toute façon ça n'est pas le cas, nous avons pas de quoi nous inquiéter. Asseyez-vous et reprenez votre travail. Pour ce qui est du reste de la journée, nous verrons si vous pourrez travailler avec cet agent. Je serais certainement occuper pour ma part. Ne cherchez pas à m'appeler si vous en avez besoin et remettez à plus tard le problème que vous rencontrez si vous ne parvenez pas à trouver de solution seuls. Si cette fouille vous gêne trop alors je vous laisserai la journée libre pour que vous puissiez vous remettre de vos émotions. Bien entendu, vous ne devez parler à personne de ce qu'il se passe ici. Cela pourrait nuire à la réputation du magasin si on apprenait qu'un agent du FBI est venu vérifier si nous ne cachions pas une personne disparue. Ceci n'est certes pas vrai mais les rumeurs sont toujours les armes les plus difficiles à combattre.**

 **-...**

 **-Monsieur l'agent?**

 **-Oui?**

 **-Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien vérifié si ce porte manteau ne cachait pas en réalité un docteur.**

 **-... Effectivement, ça aurait pu. Si le porte manteau servait à sa fonction et portait des manteaux. Malheureusement, je doute qu'un vulgaire chapeau ne puisse cacher une personne de plus de… dix centimètres.**

 **-...**

 **-Il n'y a rien ici. Orlando, suis-moi, nous allons chez Jeanny.**

 **-J'arrive.**

Derek et Ethan sortirent du magasin et Ethan en profita pour indiquer sur une pancarte que la boutique était fermée ce jour-là. Cela règlerait une bonne partie des problèmes potentiels. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous les deux vers la boutique d'en face. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Jeanny était avec une cliente. Ils patientèrent donc sagement en attendant leur tour. La femme venait apparemment pour faire concevoir trois robes sur mesures alors cela prit un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite d'autant qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser de la place à l'imagination pour sa future couturière. Finalement, elle partie et Jeanny s'empressa d'indiquer la fermeture occasionnelle de la boutique pour raison personnelle au devant de la porte. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Derek et Orlando et les mains sur les hanches et rougit fortement de colère avant d'entamer la conversation.

 **-Trois jours! Trois jours que Spencer a disparu et c'est seulement maintenant qu'un agent du FBI vient l'annoncer à ses proches?! Même un policier aurait suffit pour l'annoncer! Mais non! Il a fallu attendre trois jours!**

 **-Et bien, tu le sais déjà.**

 **-Et c'est suffisant peut-être! D'autant que ce n'est que trois jours! J'en ai de la chance! Heureusement qu'on me soupçonne de le cacher chez moi sinon je n'aurais même pas eu le droit à une petite visite de courtoisie!**

 **-Parfaitement.**

 **-Quoi?! … C'est… ! Enfin! … Mais!**

 **-C'est bon? Je peux fouiller l'atelier?**

 **-Sans mandat? Non. Je suis désolée mais je ne crois pas que vous ayez le droit d'agir comme vous le faites agent Morgan.**

 **-... Tu tiens à Spencer?**

 **-Evidemment!**

 **-Alors tu vas me laisser fouiller ton atelier, ta boutique et même ton domicile sans mandat parce que je n'ai que trois jours pour pouvoir trouver une piste probante avant de devoir partir d'ici. Ca veut dire que si Spencer a été enlevé pendant sa tentative de fugue alors je suis le seul à le rechercher vraiment. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que d'attendre d'avoir un mandat pour fouiller des lieux dans lesquels je ne crois pas que Spencer soit. Mais s'il y a une chance qu'il y soit alors oui, je vais devoir fouiller ici et partout ailleurs même. Si j'élimine vos propriétés le plus vite possible alors j'aurais plus de temps pour le chercher là où je crois qu'il est.**

 **-...**

 **-Tu veux savoir si Spencer est parvenu à aller jusqu'au bout de son idée ou si en cour de route quelqu'un lui est tombé dessus et l'a ramené chez lui? Alors dépêches-toi de me laisser le champs libre sans mandat.**

 **-Tu l'avais déjà de toute façon. Il suffisait de demander poliment. Mais j'imagine que c'est trop dur pour toi! Au moins ce Victor il est poli et courtois!**

Jeanny et Orlando ne remarquèrent pas que Derek avait soudainement eu les pupilles qui s'étaient dilatées. Voilà! C'était ce dont il avait eu besoin! Jeanny venait de lui fournir leur mobile. Ils avaient tous comploté pour que Spencer puisse rejoindre Victor. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver si Spencer était bien avec lui où s'il avait été enlevé par quelqu'un, L'Artiste ou un autre. Derek cacha cependant sa joie et reprit quasiment à l'identique les gestes qu'il avait eu dans la boutique d'Orlando. Ne trouvant rien et voyant que Jeanny donnait uniquement des indications similaires à celles de son mari pour ses employés, il prit le parti de quitter définitivement l'allée marchande avec les deux mariés et d'aller fouiner dans leur nid douillet.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous les trois chez Jeanny et Orlando, Morgan prit une dernière fois les choses en mains avec le couple. Il rendit son téléphone à Orlando mais s'assura qu'il n'appelle personne. Il fouilla chaque recoins de l'appartement, chaque placard et chaque cachette potentielle pour finalement ne rien trouver. Ce n'était pas exactement comme s'il ne l'avait pas prévu auparavant ou ne s'en était pas douté alors Derek ne grimaça qu'à peine lors du compte-rendu qu'il se fit mentalement de sa journée. Il n'avait pas trouvé Spencer durant le tiers du temps qui lui avait été imparti. Il n'avait pas non plus trouvé d'indice de sa localisation exacte. En revanche, la note positive de cette histoire était que le tempérament de feu de la rousse lui avait fournie une indication précieuse quand aux intentions du gosse le soir de sa disparition. Il avait l'intention de rejoindre son amant. Y était-il parvenu ou non? Cela était tout autre chose. Il devrait vérifier ça le lendemain s'il obtenait son mandat…

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

 **-Non, s'il te plait… Laisses-moi! Au secours! A l'aide!**

La femme n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot à ses supplications. Ses yeux se fermèrent dans la peur et dans la réalisation. Sa gorge venait d'être tranchée et elle ne parvenait plus ni à respirer ni à parler. Elle s'étouffait. Qu'importe ce que l'on racontait dans les films ou ce que l'on vivait lorsque l'on disait s'étouffer avec de la nourriture, s'étouffer à cause de son propre sang, chaud, n'avait rien de paniquant. Les victimes ne prenait pas dix minutes pour mourir. C'était juste terriblement froid, rapide, moite. Voilà ce à quoi pensait le tueur. Il avait les mains moites. Il venait de La tuer. Enfin! C'était un tel soulagement… Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à achever son œuvre. Cette femme était le diable incarnée. Il devait la détruire. Elle l'avait fait souffrir. Elle l'avait étrangler psychiquement sans même une once de regret. Il lui avait arraché le cœur de ses mains et lui avait aspirer son âme. Il avait écouté cette ensorceleuse avant de s'apercevoir de la réalité! Il s'était égaré en lui trouvant mille qualité sans un défaut simplement parce qu'elle l'avait envouté. Maintenant, il la voyait telle qu'elle était réellement. Une fille banale à en pleurer. Une petite poupée de chiffon. Loin d'être belle mais pas moche non plus. Juste classique. Comme toutes les autres. Elles se ressemblaient toutes! Elle lui avait brisé le cœur, cette démone! Mais elle ne lui avait brisé le cœur qu'avec la complicité du diable! Il l'avait reconnu avait son oreille plus grande que l'autre! Il l'avait démasqué! Grand, moyen, insidieusement transparent. Et finalement, il venait prendre ce qui t'appartenait sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives pour mieux de déposséder. Tant mieux, il lui avait prit la sorcière mais il devait absolument se venger. Que ce soit une sorcière ou autre et qu'il s'agisse du diable ou non, il devait se venger. On ne prenait pas ce qui était à lui. Elle l'avait envouté et il l'avait volé mais lui allait les détruire tous les deux pour lui avoir fait tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il devait leur arracher les yeux, la langue, les oreilles, les mains. Il devait se venger!

 **-Rupture psychotique. L'homme doit être dans un tel état de rage pour tuer ses victimes qu'il fait une rupture psychotique. Ensuite, il se calme et reprend le contrôle de son état mental. Il est en colère constamment mais il se contrôle. Maintenant, avec ces meurtres à répétition, il a gagné en expérience et en volonté. Il va bientôt vouloir tuer l'homme et la femme dont il veut se venger.**

Gideon n'avait pas idée qu'au moment même où il disait ces mots le tueur achevait déjà son œuvre sanguinolente.

 **-Si ce n'est pas déjà fait à l'heure qu'il est.**

 **-Soyons clairs. Le problème sera pire qu'avant s'il tue ces personnes.**

 **-Probablement.**

 **-Et Spencer?**

 **-Ce n'est pas le problème principal de cette équipe.**

 **-Vraiment, Gideon?**

 **-Oui, Prentiss.**

 **-On parle de ton fils là, pas d'un inconnu. Notre ami. C'est notre problème principal même si nous devons travailler sur autre chose. C'est même ton problème principal.**

 **-Mon fils est entre de bonnes mains.**

 **-Justement Gideon, on ne sait pas entre quelles mains il est!**

 **-Je parlais des mains de l'équipe. Morgan, Rossi et Garcia vont le chercher et ne le laisseront pas tomber.**

 **-Ton fils, c'est de ton fils qu'il s'agit! Tu as quand même demandé à être placé dans l'équipe qui partait de la Nouvelle-Orléans! L'équipe qui s'éloigne le plus possible de ton propre fils adoptif! Tu t'éloignes volontairement de lui.**

 **-Je ne m'éloigne pas de mon fils pour le plaisir de le laisser dans une position délicate.**

 **-C'est un euphémisme, c'est ça? Spencer a disparu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, si vous vous êtes disputé ou si quelque chose s'est mal passé mais ce que je sais c'est que tu n'abandonnerais jamais ton fils. En ce moment… Tu agis bizarrement. Sur toutes nos enquêtes, tu es tellement conscient des risques qui pèsent sur les victimes que tu t'inquiètes perpétuellement pour eux, tu es terriblement inquiet, tu ne perds pas ton sang froid pour autant mais… Tu angoisses un minimum et tu… es anxieux. Cette fois pourtant, alors que la victime en question est ton propre fils, tu es normal. Tu ne t'inquiètes pas plus que les autres fois et même moins en fait. Tu… restes calmes et je ne sais pas… Si je ne savais pas que Spencer était ton fils, je serais incapable de le deviner. Et pourtant, je suis profileur. Je le prendrais comme une victime normale ou pire, comme un criminel qui a trouvé pire que lui et que tu traites comme un criminel malgré sa position de victime dans l'enquête.**

 **-Non! Mon Dieu non! J'aime Spencer!**

 **-Oui, bien sûr! Je n'en doute pas. Mais alors que s'est-il passé pour que tu tentes de le fuir. Tu le laisses volontairement derrière et ce n'est pas à un profiler que je vais expliquer ce que ça signifie.**

 **-Prentiss...**

 **-Gideon... Donnes-moi une bonne raison pour justifier ton comportement. Une seule, je n'en demande pas plus. JJ et Garcia ne sont peut-être pas encore concentrées sur ta réaction mais elles ne sont pas aveugles. Elles vont s'apercevoir que tu fuis la situation, que tu fuis Spencer. Je ne suis pas la seule à m'en être aperçue. Morgan, Rossi et même Hotch on comprit ce que tu faisais. Si Rossi a l'air de comprendre et si Morgan se sent trahi par toi, Hotch lui a l'air rassuré de ton abandon. Je ne sais pas quelle voie je dois suivre. Je ne sais pas quelle voie est la bonne. Je veux juste savoir, Gideon. Pourquoi? Si tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe ou ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous alors je saurais à quoi m'en tenir. Spencer t'a-t-il fait quelque chose? A-t-il dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé?**

 **-Rien. Et de toute façon, c'est mon fils. Quoi qu'il puisse faire, je l'aimerai toujours autant.**

 **-Alors c'est que tu sais quelque chose sur sa disparition! Je n'étais pas là au moment de l'interrogatoire d'Ethan donc je ne sais réellement pas ce que tu as dit là-bas ni ce qui a été amené à révéler à Morgan et Hotch. Mais je sais certainement que quelque chose à eu lieu! S'ils sont au courant alors dis le moi aussi. Tu peux me faire confiance. Penses-y, je ne suis peut-être pas la plus ancienne des membres de l'équipe mais je crois que tu peux me le dire à moi. Si vous ne voulez pas que JJ soit au courant alors ça tombe bien, elle n'est pas là pour l'instant. Il n'y a que Hotch, toi et moi alors s'il te plaît… Parles-moi. Expliques-toi. Je veux juste connaître la raison pour laquelle tu laisses ton fils derrière toi volontairement.**

 **-... C'est compliqué, Prentiss…**

 **-Avec le travail que nous faisons, je m'en doutais un peu.**

 **-... Emily…**

 **-Jason, je t'en prie. S'il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas je m'inquiéterai dix fois plus qu'en ayant toutes les cartes en mains, tu me connais…**

 **-Bien. Mais ne dis rien à JJ ou Pénélope. Ce n'est pas parce que je veux juste leur cacher quelque chose mais parce que la situation peut être mal interprétée et pourrait les blesser.**

 **-Lances-toi, je jugerai par moi même si c'est une bonne raison pour ne pas le leur dire.**

 **-... Spencer… Spencer m'a parlé. Il n'a pas été très clair mais la discussion a été plutôt révélatrice. Il voulait un conseil de ma part en tant que père et non en tant que profileur. Il voulait que je l'aide sans me révéler tout à fait la situation. La discussion a été longue et enrichissante pour lui comme pour moi. En fait, il avait un problème. Il avait un dilemme.**

 **-De quoi s'agissait-il?**

 **-Jason! Tais-toi!**

 **-Hotch!**

 **-Aaron, je dois lui dire… S'inquiéter sans savoir est plus dur que de savoir. Cela fait douter et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, le doute est dangereux. Il fait faire des erreurs.**

 **-Ne lui dis rien! Gideon!**

 **-Hotch! Je crois que je suis capable d'entendre la vérité! Maintenant que je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose, il n'y a pas de raison de me le cacher plus longtemps. Je finirai bien par le savoir alors autant me le dire maintenant.**

 **-Prentiss, tu ne comprends pas, je fais ça pour ton bien! Tu ne veux pas savoir.**

 **-A moins que Spencer n'ait été tué et que vous le sachiez, je veux le savoir! Je peux l'entendre quoi qu'il s'agisse!**

 **-Je vais le lui dire. Tu crois que le sentiment de trahisons qu'elle aura contre nous lorsqu'elle le découvrira par la suite ne sera pas plus intense que celui qu'elle pourrait potentiellement ressentir maintenant contre un absent?**

 **-Mais... Ne dis rien. Spencer nous a... Il nous a trahi.**

 **-Personnellement, je ne vois pas les choses de cette façon. Mon fils est quelqu'un d'exceptionnellement loyal. Que tu l'entendes ainsi ou non, Spencer ne t'a pas trahi. Il a juste prit une décision qui le concernait et qui ne te concernait pas. Cela ne nous concerne pas ou plus.**

 **-Maintenant dis-moi la vérité Jason. De quoi as-tu discuté avec Spencer? Que sais-tu? Que s'est-il passé la nuit de sa disparition?**

 **-... Il avait un choix qui lui était difficile. Il n'a pas dit distinctement ce dont il s'agissait mais il a été clair sur une chose, la nature de ces possibilités. L'une des possibilités avait la capacité de ne blesser personne, l'autre blessait forcément quelqu'un. Spencer ne voulait pas être égoïste. Il n'a jamais su ce qu'était l'égoïsme alors cela lui faisait de la peine d'hésiter. Je crois sincèrement qu'il aurait prit la décision de ne blesser personne si nous n'avions pas discuter mais je lui ais dit qu'il avait le droit d'être égoïste.**

 **-Comment ça? La bonne solution est évidemment de ne blesser personne.**

 **-Tu parles en tant qu'agent du FBI. Je lui parlais en tant que père. S'il ne blessait personne, il se blessait lui-même. C'était comme si un oiseau acceptait de rester dans une cage et de ne jamais s'envoler malgré la porte ouverte. Qu'importe à quel point la cage est belle et chaleureuse, c'est impossible. Cela va blesser l'oiseau et il en perdra le gout de vivre. Pire encore, cela le blessait lui mais cela blessait aussi une personne qu'il aimait.**

 **-Pourtant c'est la décision qui ne blessait personne, non? Elle n'est pas censé blesser Spencer ni quelqu'un d'autre.**

 **-Disons que cela ne blesse personne d'un côté mais tout le monde de l'autre. La seconde solution en revanche avait ceci de différent qu'elle répondait à l'envie de Spencer. Il voulait en obtenir la résolution. Elle l'attirait, il l'aimait. Elle lui permettait de ne pas se blesser à nouveau et d'avoir un avenir certes incertain mais, au moins, choisi.**

 **-...**

 **-C'est juste une manière de dire que Spencer a été égoïste. Il voulait quelque chose et il l'a fait! Même si ça a blessé d'autres personnes!**

 **-Aaron! Tu es injuste! Spencer ne voulait blesser personne mais il n'y avait pas de bonne solution! Entre ton fils et nous tu choisirais ton fils à tous les coups!**

 **-Spencer a un fils?!**

 **-Non! Je donnais juste un exemple similaire…**

 **-Cela n'a rien de comparable!**

 **-Bien sûr! Mais Spencer n'a jamais été père! Pour l'instant la seule expérience amoureuse forte qu'il ait connu est une expérience de couple! Lorsqu'il sera père, il comprendra qu'il y a quelque chose de bien plus fort! Cependant, ne me dis pas qu'entre Haley et nous avant que tu n'ais eu ton fils, tu ne l'aurais pas choisie elle!**

 **-Non! Je vous ais choisi vous! C'est pour ça que j'ai perdu Haley! C'est parce que lorsque j'ai eu le choix je vous ai choisi vous!**

 **-Non! C'est parce que tu as cru avoir un choix à faire entre elle et la sécurité de ton fils. Ce travail nous monte à la tête. En côtoyant les sales types qu'on côtoie, on se rend compte que le monde est loin d'être tout beau tout propre. Tu croyais ne pas pouvoir protéger ton fils contre ces monstres si tu ne faisais pas ce travail. Haley a comprit que ça te montait à la tête et que tu en perdais de vu le principal, ta famille! Elle a tenté un électrochoc et cela ne t'a pas suffit. Tu n'es redevenu un père décent qu'au moment de son enlèvement par l'un de nos psychopathes.**

 **-...**

 **-Je ne dis pas ça pour te choquer mais si ton couple va mal et si tes choix ne te satisfont pas, si tu te sens trahi par Spencer ce n'est pas forcément parce que Spencer t'a trahi, que les choix n'étaient pas juste ou qu'Haley ne te comprend pas. C'est peut-être aussi parce que toi-même tu n'es pas satisfait de ce que tu fais. Tu n'es même plus amoureux de ta femme mais tu couches encore avec pour avoir bonne conscience parce que ça fait bien de rester en couple sans se remettre en question. Haley t'aime mais tu n'as pas le courage de lui dire en face que ce n'est plus ton cas. Elle demande le divorce parce qu'elle ne supporte plus la situation en espérant que tu réagisses pour la garder et tu ne signes pas les documents parce que monsieur estime mieux de rester en couple avec la mère de son gosse sans pour autant faire un pas vers elle par amour. Tu n'as que de la fierté mal placée! C'est la vie! Il arrive de ne plus aimer. C'est normal! Demandes à David!**

 **-...**

 **-... Je crois que tu devrais aller prendre l'air Hotch. Gideon ne pense pas ce qu'il a dit. Il est juste excédé que tu sois aussi ferme et têtu au sujet de Spencer. C'est son fils après tout. … Vous reparlerez plus tard et vous verrez que ce n'était rien. Gideon… Tu en as trop dit. Tu as été volontairement blessant. C'est mesquin et hypocrite si on regarde ce que tu lui as dit. Tu as toi-même une fierté mal placée et une vie que tu considères insatisfaisante.**

 **-Oui. Mais moi, je ne fais pas payer les autres pour mon propre ressentiment.**

 **-Continues de me parler du choix de Spencer.**

 **-Prentiss... Bon. Je vous ais déjà parlé de nos discussion avec Rossi sur la vie de Spencer et sa place dans notre département. Il est bon mais il subit beaucoup de choses à cause de ça. Il se trouve qu'il avait une décision à prendre, celle dont je t'ai parlé, et qu'il devait la prendre rapidement. Il ne voulait blesser personne mais il voulait quand même prendre la décision qui le rendrait heureux. Je lui ai donc dit qu'il blesserait plus de personnes s'il ne prenait pas la décision d'être heureux à cause de nous. Ou du moins, je lui ai dit qu'être égoïste pouvait s'avérer être une bonne chose. Ce que j'ai dit l'a conforté dans sa décision.**

 **-Du coup il a prit la décision de…**

 **-Partir. Tout quitter par amour. En blessant consciemment ses amis et sa famille et Morgan principalement. C'est ce qui était le plus douloureux pour lui.  
**

 **-Il est parti pour rejoindre Victor?!**

 **-C'est ce que je crois oui. Je n'ai cependant aucune idée de la réussite de son plan.**

 **-Pourquoi avoir disparu comme ça alors? Nous aurions accepté qu'il parte en nous le disant?**

 **-... C'est ce qui me pose le plus de problème. Il aurait pu prendre sa décision en prenant son temps pour réfléchir ou même juste nous dire au revoir à un moment donné et partir mais non, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça.** **Ethan et leurs amis à tous les deux ont joué un rôle la nuit de sa disparition pour lui permettre de s'évanouir dans la nature. Le problème est que je ne sais pas s'il est parvenu ou non à rejoindre Victor Dioskurs ou s'il ne lui est pas arrivé quelque chose entre temps avec L'Artiste ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Mon Dieu, je ne sais même pas si Victor n'est pas L'Artiste! Et pour cette raison, l'équipe l'aurait empêché de partir.**

 **-... Je vois…**

 **-Sa décision était précipitée…**

 **-Une contrainte de temps? Un ultimatum?**

 **-Prentiss... Je n'en sais rien et ça me tue intérieurement. Je ne peux pas juste le chercher alors qu'il m'a dit qu'il serait heureux s'il partait et s'éloignait de nous. C'est pour ça que je fuis. Pour ne pas me lancer à sa recherche. Il y a des choses perturbantes dans cette situation. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.**

 **-Pourquoi ne pas aller voir Victor Dioskurs?**

 **-... Parce que je lui avais déjà donné ma bénédiction en quelque sorte. Je suis sur que Spencer va bien.**

 **-... Tu viens de me dire que tu doutais, Jason…**

 **-Bien sur! Je suis son père! Je serais toujours inquiet pour lui. De toute façon, j'ai cru comprendre que Derek attendait juste un manda pour fouiller chez Victor. S'il voit Spencer, il nous le dira.**

 **-Tu crois qu'il le fera revenir s'il le voit, Gideon?**

 **-Je ne sais pas… Peut-être. Mais au moins, je saurais si Spencer est heureux ou non.**

 **-... Le délai pour prendre une décision était quand même court… C'est un mauvais signe à prendre en compte. Mais puisque même Rossi et toi vous ayez pensé à son départ avant qu'il ne le fasse et lui en avait parlé, il avait peut-être déjà pensé murement à tout ça et Dioskurs n'était que le déclencheur.**

 **-... Cessons de parler de ça tu veux bien… Je vais juste attendre la constatation de Morgan après avoir perquisitionné Dioskurs.**

Emily était perplexe. Alors c'était ça le secret de l'équipe. Spencer avait voulu partir et il l'avait fait. La seule véritable préoccupation était donc de confirmer s'il y été parvenu ou si quelqu'un l'en avait empêché par de terribles motivations. Hotch réagissait donc véhément parce qu'il se sentait trahi et ne voulait pas que les autres ressentent la même chose que lui tandis que Morgan tentait par tous les moyens d'éclaircir la situation pour se rassurer. Gideon préférait juste suivre ce que lui avait demandé son fils parce qu'ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre et Rossi se doutant de tout restreignait son ardeur. Garcia et JJ n'étaient cependant pas au courant. Il était idiot de leur cacher alors que cela semblait moins grave que sa présomption de kidnapping qui était pour l'heure inscrite à chaud dans leur cerveau et leur cœur mais Hotch était leur chef d'équipe et c'était lui qui prenait la décision d'informer ou non les deux dernières personnes dans l'ignorance. Emily ne savait pourtant pas comment les deux femmes réagiraient à la nouvelle. Garcia avait tout de même de bonne chance d'en être soulagée mais JJ… C'était une véritable énigme pour elle.

 **-Bon et bien… JJ ne devrait plus tarder et Hotch va sans doute devoir revenir à un moment donner. Parlons de notre tueur, Gideon. Il fait des crises psychotiques à cause de sa colère. Tu ne crois pas que la description de son massacre publié dans le journal va le rendre fou de rage?**

 **-Si.**

 **-Est-ce qu'il ne risque pas de s'en prendre aux rédacteurs ou à la propriétaire du journal?**

 **-C'est ce que je pense. Je crois cependant qu'il va s'occuper de ses deux cibles d'abord.**

 **-Combien de temps encore crois-tu qu'il va tenir avant de les tuer? Personnellement, je crois que ce seront les prochains.**

 **-Je suis d'accord.**

 **-Et je crois aussi que ça ne va pas tarder alors nous ferions mieux de l'arrêter au plus vite.**

 **-Tu as raison Emily. Concentrons-toutes nos forces là dedans.**

.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.

Hotch était sorti de la pièce, vert de rage. Il était sortit à l'extérieur pour respirer un peu mais cela ne l'avait pas calmé. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que sa vie de couple avait à voir avec la trahison de Spencer?! Rien! Il aimait Haley! Plus que tout au monde alors comment Gideon pouvait-il lui dire le contraire?! Il ne voulait pas signer les papiers du divorce justement parce qu'il était amoureux! Et Haley en revanche ne l'était plus, c'est pour cela qu'elle demandait le divorce qu'il avait tant de mal à lui accorder! Il l'aimait! JJ qui avait vu Hotch passer en coup de vent devant elle pour aller à l'extérieur du bâtiment finit sa discussion avec le chef de police locale pour suivre son supérieur. Elle le vit faire les cents pas ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il donnait l'air de roder dans une cage en attendant sa proie. Un véritable lion. Elle était immobile admirant le spectacle, attendant que la flamme dans le tempérament de Hotch veuille bien s'adoucir pour qu'elle puisse lui parler. Finalement il s'arrêta et elle prit sur elle d'aller lui parler. Elle essaya d'être apaisante et maternelle pour lui permettre de se confier à elle plus facilement. Aaron avait toujours à l'esprit sa discussion avec Gideon et essayait de visualiser Haley devant lui pour se montrer à lui même à quel point il l'aimait encore. Il entendit JJ lui murmurer des paroles sécurisantes, réconfortantes et rassurantes. La nuit était déjà là en Caroline du Nord alors il la suivit jusqu'à leur hôtel suite à son conseil. Il devait dormir et se reposer et le lendemain, il irait mieux. Elle avait raison. Il devait juste aller dormir, penser à Haley et tout irait bien. Il la verrait peut-être même en rêve. Ainsi, Gideon n'aurait plus rien à lui dire à propos de son amour pour Haley. S'il avait un rêve érotique d'elle se serait une preuve! Il rejeta la pensée qu'un tel rêve signifiait bien qu'il y avait une attraction physique, une attirance mais pas forcément qu'il y avait de l'amour, non, Hotch était toujours trop en colère pour penser clairement à la logique de ses pensées. Il suivit JJ dans l'ascenseur et monta avec elle. Visualisant sa femme devant lui. Il fit cependant l'erreur de la visualiser réellement, elle portait le même tailleur que JJ ou était-ce JJ devant lui qui portait ce tailleur? Elle avait une belle poitrine et une taille très marqué. Plus que d'habitude… En fait, elle avait les mensurations de JJ. C'était très bien, ça lui allait parfaitement bien. Elle avait aussi les cheveux plus long mais cela pouvait simplement être parce qu'ils avaient poussé. Haley était magnifique ce soir. Plus que d'habitude…

Hotch repensa au démarrage de sa relation avec Haley. Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas agit avec passion tous les deux. Des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas sauté l'un sur l'autre sans prévenir. C'était devenu un automatisme. Il prenait une douche le soir et elle savait qu'elle allait y passer. Oui, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas surprise dans un élan de romantisme ou d'excitation. Il se souvenait parfaitement des fois où ils avaient du se contenter d'un coin de bureau, d'un placard ou même d'un mur pour faire leur affaire. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait dans un ascenseur… Il l'aurait bien fait pourtant. Et la voilà, juste devant lui, plus belle qu'au premier jour. Il s'approcha d'elle par derrière et respira son parfum. Elle avait changé de parfum? Depuis quand? JJ était mal à l'aise. S'imaginait-elle quelque chose où son patron reniflait ses cheveux et sa nuque? Il avança encore plus la forçant à se rapprocher des portes de l'ascenseur. Elle se calla complètement à elles et Hotch encercla sa taille d'un bras. Que faisait-il? Pourquoi faisait-il cela? Ce n'était donc pas son imagination? Il avait vraiment eu envie d'elle dans l'ascenseur la dernière fois. Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de l'exposition de Spencer, ils s'étaient retenu mais elle en avait eu tellement envie. Son couple allait si mal avec Will… Et Hotch était si beau, si fier… Il était fort et… séduisant, elle ne pouvait pas se mentir. Elle avait déjà fantasmé sur lui et s'était même masturber en pensant à lui. Hotch était toujours dans ses songes, remplit de Haley. Il pouvait la prendre là maintenant, sans prévenir dans l'ascenseur d'un hôtel au risque qu'un collègue les voit. Il se frotta insidieusement à elle réveillant d'autant plus sa verge qu'il entendit son gémissement plaintif et quémandeur. Il s'imagina prit par surprise par sa collègue blonde. Ce serait intéressant pensa-t-il. Haley serait venu à l'improviste et JJ serait tombée sur eux. JJ… Ce parfum ressemblait à celui de JJ, ce n'était pas celui de sa femme, il avait bien senti. Ce tailleur était celui de JJ. Ces cheveux étaient ceux de JJ. Ce corps était celui de JJ. Il se réveilla abruptement de son hallucination et reprit contenance alors même que les portes s'ouvraient faisant trébucher JJ vers l'avant. Elle reprit son souffle et se dirigea vers sa chambre espérant qu'Aaron la suivrait. Hotch n'en fit rien, il alla directement à sa chambre, coupable de s'être ainsi trompé et d'avoir commencé sans le savoir à agresser sexuellement sa collègue. Elle ne voudrait sans doute plus jamais lui parler. Il était détestable. Il se haïssait tellement. Il n'était pas mieux que les hommes qu'il enfermait. Et effectivement, il n'aimait plus Haley.

JJ attendit patiemment dans sa chambre qu'Hotch ne la rejoigne mais elle perdit espoir en ne l'entendant pas arriver. Bon sang, elle avait pourtant cru qu'il viendrait après ce qu'il avait fait dans l'ascenseur. Mais peut-être était-ce cela? Fier comme un paon, il avait tout de même fait le premier pas et attendait la réponse de JJ. Oserait-elle? Non… Si Hotch avait fait le déplacement alors elle se serait laissée tentée mais… Elle était tout de même en couple, mariée pour être exacte. Son couple battait de l'aile mais ils étaient malgré tout loin de la rupture. La seule chose qui bloquait été leur enfant. Elle n'était plus aux yeux de son mari que la mère de leur enfant, elle n'était plus une femme. Elle n'avait plus rien de féminin à ses yeux mais tout de maternel. S'en était ridicule cependant, cela la mettait hors d'elle. Après en avoir discuté avec Emily et que Jeanny lui ai donné une tenue capable de ranimer la flamme, elle s'était sentie rassurée. Cependant cela faisait un certain temps que ce moment était passé. Cela faisait également un certain temps qu'elle était partie de Quantico pour le travail et qu'elle n'avait pas vu Will. Bien entendu, elle l'avait eu au téléphone mais ce n'était pas assez. Loin de là. Elle aurait juré qu'avec le temps passé loin l'un de l'autre il avait ressenti le besoin plus d'une fois de la tromper. Il l'avait sans doute fait, se rassura-t-elle. Pourquoi cela la rassurait-il? Cela aurait normalement du la mettre terriblement en colère mais ce n'était pas le cas. La réponse était simple. Elle culpabilisait. Il lui était plus facile de penser que Will l'avait trompé parce qu'elle même avait voulu et voulait le tromper. Elle voulait coucher avec Aaron et ce sentiment lui était aussi pénible qu'exaltant. Elle pourrait se pardonner et dormir paisiblement entre les bras de Will s'il l'avait trompé elle aussi. Pourtant, elle culpabilisait seulement d'avoir pensé à le faire. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle n'avait pas trompé Will avec Aaron. Pas encore du moins, pensa-t-elle. C'était ironique. Elle culpabilisait mais voulait tout de même passer à l'acte. Elle en rêvait.

JJ avait besoin de se sentir désirée. Elle ressentait ça avec Aaron. Que devait-elle faire? Aaron l'avait toute émoustillée mais elle ne voulait pas tromper Will maintenant qu'elle pensait à lui… Pourtant… Il n'en saurait rien… Et elle aurait le corps repus. Non! Non, elle ne devait pas faire ça. Hotch lui-même était marié. Il avait du s'en rappeler après coup et se retenir de la rejoindre. Il avait peut-être même fait cela par respect pour elle, elle était mariée elle aussi. Mais bon sang, si Aaron était venu de lui-même dans sa chambre, elle n'aurait pas résisté une seule seconde! Elle se serait mise à genoux pour lui faire un plaisir coupable que sa femme aurait été incapable de même imaginer. Will le lui avait souvent répété avant la naissance de leur fils, elle était talentueuse en terme de fellation. Malheureusement, son image de mère parfaite en était ébréché et son image de femme parfaite l'avait été aussi lorsqu'il avait dit cela. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas cette compétence naturellement. Sa première fellation avait été horrible. Non, elle avait eu l'entraînement pour s'améliorer lorsqu'elle était pom-pom-girl. A l'époque, elle ne se souciait pas de ne pas se sentir désirable… Beaucoup de garçons lui tournaient autours. Elle avait eu le choix. Non, elle s'était calmée et était devenu une bonne femme. Une femme censée et raisonnable. Une femme fidèle et une mère exemplaire. Cela n'avait été que les hormones. … Pourtant… En ce moment précis, elle rêvait de se sentir comme à cette époque, désirée et convoitée. Elle aimait Will mais elle désirait Aaron. Will ne la désirait plus physiquement et Aaron… Aaron la désirait ardemment. Il lui avait suffit de sentir sa verge toute raide se frotter à son corps avec énergie dans cet ascenseur. Aaron convoitait JJ et JJ désirait Aaron. JJ tremblait d'excitation. Elle mouillait de simplement imaginer ce que serait leurs ébats. A quoi ressemblait la queue d'Aaron? Aurait-elle bon goût? La prendrait-il follement ou doucement? Lui mordrait-il un sein ou sucerait-il ses lèvres?

Sa décision était prise, elle allait se jeter dans les bras du loup.

JJ s'habilla en nuisette de soie et sortie de sa chambre discrètement pour rejoindre celle de son chef d'équipe. Il lui ouvrit avec un air colérique avant de s'adoucir tout à fait et finalement, elle aperçu une lueur pétillante dans son regard. Lorsqu'il se lécha les lèvres en l'admirant de haut en bas, elle sut qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision.

Elle ne sut que le lendemain que cela avait été la mauvaise lorsque Will l'appela pour lui fêter un joyeux anniversaire de mariage. Hotch en revanche était parfaitement satisfait. Il avait mit les choses au point. Gideon avait eu raison, il n'aimait plus Haley, il n'aimait pas non plus JJ mais cette nuit là avait été mémorable.

* * *

Bonjour chers lecteurs/ chères lectrices,

Voilà le dernier chapitre de la série mise en ligne aujourd'hui! Les autres arriveront dans un certain temps et les corrections seront faites avec le temps. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de mes fautes.

Concernant l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours autant avec ces derniers chapitres même si je suis certaine que la situation ne vous plaît pas beaucoup pour l'instant.

A la prochaine et un max de bonne humeur à vous!

YYY


End file.
